Un nouveau défi
by kaelys
Summary: La coupe du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans commence dans un mois et le Japon est prêt à présenter la meilleure équipe de son histoire. Au programme, la réunion de la GM avec quelques ajouts intéressants, du basket, du suspens, de l'humour et plein d'autres choses. Attention, il s'agit de la suite de "Kise".
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

Ca a pris un certain temps mais j'ai enfin suffisamment d'avance sur la suite pour me lancer... Je devrais arriver à suivre le rythme d'une publication par semaine sans trop de soucis pendant un bout de temps.

Et croyez-moi, ça va être tendu cette coupe du monde.

Alors au programme, un mois d'entraînement intense supervisé par Louise et des matchs de fou :-) Avec le développement des quelques sous-intrigues que j'ai laissé en suspense dans Kise.

J'hésite encore à publier soit à la suite de Kise soit dans une autre histoire cette deuxième partie.

Si vous avez une préférence, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Et si vous n'avez pas lu **Kise** , vous pouvez toujours suivre cette histoire mais vous allez louper toutes les sous-intrigues et quelques références... Mais vous pourrez suivre quand même presque toute l'histoire et apprécier la réunion des membres de la GM, leur entraînement et leurs futurs matchs...

Un gros programme en perspective.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Grand gymnase de Tokyo**_

Louise passe une main nerveusement sur sa nuque. Mais dans quoi s'est-elle embarquée !

Puis elle se remémore la première fois qu'elle avait vu le jeu de ce gamin, ce petit joueur presque insignifiant aux yeux clairs. Le joueur de l'ombre.

Elle a tant cherché un joueur de sa trempe pour sa propre équipe. Mais pourquoi est-il né japonais, un pays qui n'a jamais inscrit son nom nulle part dans le grand Livre du Basket.

Les autres sont bons aussi. Mais elle avait vu mieux.

Le manque de compétition du pays leur avait donné une place à part. Elle leur avait aussi donné un surnom prétentieux et une très haute opinion d'eux-mêmes. Même si elle doit admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver des joueurs de ce talent au Japon, au niveau de compétition où elle veut les amener, ils sont dans la norme, rien de plus.

Ce qui pour le Japon n'avait encore jamais été le cas.

Et avec ce gamin invisible, ils avaient une chance d'être plus, tellement plus.

Mentalement, elle passe en revue son équipe. Le sérieux à lunette avec ses trois points impossibles et le petit brun au regard de faucon forment une combinaison efficace. Elle avait vraiment été surprise de voir leurs passes pendant la Winter Cup.

Le free style du grand basané lui rappelle le style d'une de ses joueuses. Ce qui ne joue pas en sa faveur. Efficace mais difficilement contrôlable. Si Akashi n'avait pas insisté, elle l'aurait mis à l'essai. La cohérence de l'équipe est plus importante que le talent individuel. Mais Akashi lui avait promis qu'il le tiendrait à carreau.

Nijimura, le plus âgé de la bande, pas forcément le plus sage, mais tous le respectent même cet Aomine. Elle a vite compris que l'esprit d'équipe des anciens de Teiko passe par lui, même s'il est loin d'être le meilleur joueur du lot.

La cohérence avant le talent individuel. Toujours et encore.

Les membres de Seirin, ils en avaient à revendre de la cohérence et du travail d'équipe. Hyuga, Izuki, Kagami et Kuroko. Akashi avait été surpris quand elle avait demandé Izuki, mais elle aurait besoin de ses yeux et ceux du joueur de Shutoku. Elle avait déjà prévu un entraînement spécial pour eux.

Hyuga est un meneur, ses tirs sont précis et il ne flanche jamais malgré la pression. Il sera un des piliers de l'équipe. Quant à l'ombre et la lumière de Seirin, leur complémentarité est incroyable sur le terrain. Presque autant que leur ténacité et leur envie de gagner.

Le blondinet de Kaijo a des capacités monstrueuses. Ses copies sont incroyables mais serait-il capable de renouveler l'exploit face à d'autres joueurs que ces anciens équipiers ? Il avait une obsession assez étrange à avoir voulu copier ses anciens équipiers. Mais là, il allait se retrouver face à des tonnes de joueurs de la même trempe. Comment allait-il orienter ses talents ? Arriverait-il à remplir le rôle qu'elle attend de lui ?

Le grand joueur de Yosen et son équipier forment un duo intéressant, le maître des feintes et la force tranquille qui peut s'éveiller à tout moment, un volcan à surveiller et ce gamin calme sait très bien le manœuvrer.

Quant à Akashi… En fait, elle ne sait pas quoi penser d'Akashi. Elle avait vu les matchs et elle avait compris que quelque chose s'était passée pendant la finale de la Winter Cup. Il y avait un avant et un après. Et franchement, elle avait eu quelques appréhensions à l'idée de le voir en tête à tête alors qu'il voulait la convaincre de venir entraîner son équipe.

Elle avait beau avoir deux ans et quelques centimètres de plus, un palmarès déjà impressionnant, elle n'en menait pas large face à ces yeux vairons. Elle doit avouer qu'il avait été un parfait gentlemen, argumentant sa cause avec méthode et une grande précision dans un français parfait.

Sérieusement, ce mec avait presque plus de vocabulaire qu'elle dans sa propre langue. A lui seul, il concentrait tous les dons de langues du Japon, pas un pays réputé pour son aptitude à maîtriser les langues étrangères.

Il connaissait tout sur elle, son équipe, son parcours. Même les zones d'ombre.

Et il voulait que ce soit elle et personne d'autre qui s'occupe de l'équipe. Et quand Akashi veut quelque chose, il sait y mettre les formes. Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour lui dire qu'elle devait y réfléchir. Il s'était montré compréhensif mais sa déception était si vibrante dans son regard, qu'elle avait bien failli revenir sur ses paroles avant même d'avoir quitté la table du restaurant français où il l'avait invité pour discuter.

Elle avait résisté quelque temps. Mais Akashi avait raison, Kuroko est exactement ce qu'elle avait trop longtemps cherché en vain.

Et elle n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

Elle se lève, un ballon à la main, prête à affronter l'assemblée qui l'attend dans un silence religieux dans une langue qu'elle maîtrise à peu près.

\- Bonjour à tous.

C'est pas l'enthousiasme délirant dans les rangs. Comme elle s'y attendait, ils ne la connaissent pas.

\- Je m'appelle Louise Hugo mais pour vous ce sera coach. J'ai un mois pour vous préparer à l'une des plus grandes compétitions qui existe et croyez-moi, c'est loin d'être assez. Mais j'aime les défis impossibles et vous avez actuellement trois des atouts qui m'ont permis de gagner moi-même cette compétition en tant que joueuse.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la plupart d'entre eux ne savait même pas qu'elle était la dernière capitaine de l'équipe championne du monde des moins de 19 ans. C'est un titre dont elle n'aime pas se vanter car elle n'avait pas menti au grand roux, des membres de l'équipe qui avait gagné le championnat, elle était la plus faible.

Et de loin.

Mais là, elle avait besoin d'une légitimité pour continuer son petit discours.

\- La première chose, c'est que personne ne vous attend. Sur les douze derniers championnats, le Japon ne s'est qualifié que deux fois et n'a jamais réussi à gagner le moindre match. Je vais être honnête avec vous, la plupart des participants pensent que vous êtes là parce qu'en tant que pays organisateur, vous avez une place assurée dans la compétition. La plupart des équipes que vous allez rencontrer pensent que vous serez une victoire facile.

Les regards deviennent plus froids. Mais la volonté de gagner leur fait ravaler leur fierté.

\- Deuxièmement, dit-elle, vous jouez à domicile. Le public sera votre sixième joueur sur le terrain, il sera vous insuffler l'énergie dont vous aurez besoin quand vous serez à bout. Et croyez-moi, ça arrivera.

Pendant sa finale, elle avait eu deux prolongations, deux très longues périodes où elle avait tenu le coup grâce à l'adrénaline et au soutien inconditionnel du public.

\- Il y a deux ans, on avait la meilleure équipe qu'on ait jamais eue en France. Aujourd'hui trois des joueurs de mon cinq majeur ont été draftés par la NBA et les deux autres ont intégré deux des meilleurs clubs de la ligue européenne. Mais il nous manquait un atout qui avait fait la différence pour mon équipe et qui nous a fait chuter sur la dernière marche du podium. Cet atout, c'est la seule raison qui fait que j'ai accepté de m'occuper de votre cas et c'est lui, dit-elle en montrant Kuroko du doigt.

Un silence gêné s'étire quelques secondes. Mais Louise remarque qu'aucun des joueurs n'est vraiment surpris par sa tirade.

Et son regard s'accroche sur une chose pour le moins insolite.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Midorima a un canard en plastique dans la main…

Sérieusement, il a perdu un pari ou quoi ? pense Louise.

Le silence est toujours aussi dense mais cette fois, il est émaillé du sourire éclatant de Takao qui se retient à peine de rire.

Un pari, c'est bien ça, se confirme à elle-même Louise en dévisageant Takao…

\- C'est mon objet porte bonheur, répond le plus dignement possible Shintaro en réhaussant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Cette fois l'équipier aux yeux de faucon explose littéralement de rire et Louise fixe une seconde l'objet en question avant d'acquiescer lentement :

\- OK.

Cette fois Takao arrête de rire pour fixer son coach avec de grands yeux qui accepte aussi simplement les excentricités de son équipier…

Et il n'est pas le seul.

\- Demain, continue Louise comme si de rien était, je vais vous faire passer un test d'endurance. Je vais vous pousser au maximum pour voir vos limites.

Louise regarde chacun de ses futurs joueurs.

\- Il y aura seize équipes et c'est un tournoi à élimination directe. Et croyez-moi, parmi ces seize équipes, la seule qui n'a pas durement gagné sa place c'est nous. La compétition pour accéder à ce tournoi est l'une des plus dures qui existe. Chaque continent n'a le droit qu'à un nombre très limité de places, cinq pour l'Amérique et l'Europe, deux pour l'Afrique, trois pour l'Asie et une pour l'Océanie.

Les regards impatients de ses joueurs lui plaisent. Ils n'ont pas peur de la compétition bien au contraire. Ils ont hâte de se retrouver face à ses équipes.

\- Il n'y aura aucun adversaire facile. Mais il y aura des adversaires véritablement terrifiants.

\- Me dites pas que vous comptez sur la chance pour qu'on rencontre un adversaire facile à battre au premier tour, s'insurge Aomine.

Louise lui retourne un regard blanc et crispe sa main sur son papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains depuis le début de son petit discours. Lentement, consciencieusement, elle le réduit à une boule de papier et arme son tir.

Trop surpris pour esquiver, Aomine reçoit le modeste projectile avec surprise.

\- En 95, le tournoi avait lieu en Grèce et la France est tombée sur les Etats-Unis au premier tour. La France avait une équipe vraiment extraordinaire, on pouvait viser la victoire. Et au premier tour, pour la première fois de son histoire, les Etats-Unis se sont fait éliminer …

Tous les joueurs tournent leur attention vers Louise, suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Au deuxième tour, _on_ est tombé sur l'Australie. Une bonne équipe mais clairement pas une menace pour l'équipe qui venait de sortir les Etats-Unis au premier tour. Sauf que…

Louise crispe nerveusement ses poings :

\- Les joueurs avaient tout donné lors de leur premier match et ils se sont fait battre bêtement par une équipe plus faible, une équipe qui s'est fait battre à son tour par la Grèce qui a fini par gagner le tournoi sur son territoire.

Elle se tourne vers Aomine encore énervée :

\- Quel que soit l'adversaire que l'on affrontera au premier tour, je ferai en sorte que nous soyons prêts. Mais le talent et la chance font toujours partis d'un tournoi.

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Okura**_

 _ **Le soir même**_

Réunis dans le hall de l'hôtel qui allait devenir leur seconde maison pendant le mois d'entraînement et jusqu'au tournoi, chacun des joueurs vient de recevoir ses deux uniformes officiels de l'équipe du Japon des tenues noires bordées d'une ligne rouge portant chacun leur nom et leur numéro et portant fièrement le nom de leur pays et les tenues d'entraînement, short et t-shirt noir avec un discret drapeau japonais sur le cœur.

Takao et Izuki ne peuvent s'empêcher d'examiner leurs uniformes sous toutes les coutures en faisant un concours de blagues plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Izuki écrase une larme, trop heureux de voir enfin une personne sensible à son humour décalé.

Puis tous reçoivent une clé pour leur chambre et Louise laisse la parole à Akashi qui avait, après une discussion animée avec Nijimura, finalement décidé d'accepter le rôle de capitaine de cette équipe.

\- Pendant un mois, nous allons nous entraîner pour préparer l'une des plus importantes compétitions de basket qui existe, nous allons devoir apprendre à dépasser nos limites mais aussi à former une équipe, soudée et efficace. Plus de la moitié d'entre nous ont déjà fait partie de la même équipe, dit-il en regardant un à un les membres de la génération miracle. Mais si nous avons porté le même maillot pendant trois ans, nous n'avons jamais vraiment constitué une équipe.

Akashi affronte le regard de Kuroko sans sourciller. Il sait et accepte sa responsabilité dans ce simple fait.

\- Nous avons un mois pour ne pas refaire les erreurs du passé et faire de cette équipe la meilleure qu'ait jamais connu le Japon.

Les membres qui ne faisaient pas partie de la génération miracle ressentent sans peine la pression qui émane des anciens de Teiko qui écoutent en silence le discours de leur capitaine.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune de l'Hôtel Okura**_

Une immense table avait été dressée et tous y prennent place rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que le repas est assuré par le chef de l'hôtel, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Ce n'est ni Momoi, ni Riko qui assurent le repas. Il aurait été vraiment difficile d'y survivre un mois entier…

Louise observe sa future équipe avec étonnement. L'appétit de Kagami sur sa droite est impressionnant et la bonne humeur des joueurs de Seirin est rapidement contagieuse, dissipant rapidement le petit malaise qu'avait provoqué le petit discours de leur capitaine.

 _\- Puis-je vous poser une question_ ? demande Midorima dans un français étonnant, sans une once d'accent.

S'ils se mettent tous à parler mieux que moi ma propre langue, je vais finir par me vexer, pense Louise.

\- Bien sûr, répond-elle en japonais.

\- Comment avez-vous pu vous retrouver en charge de l'équipe de France des moins de dix-neuf ans ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers eux et Louise prend une longue respiration avant de répondre.

\- Avant d'être mes joueurs, les joueurs de l'équipe de mon cinq majeur sont mes amis. On a grandi ensemble et on a tous appris le basket dans le même club de quartier, un club qui n'avait même pas les moyens d'avoir des uniformes et un vrai terrain. Mais on avait un coach magique qui m'a tout appris, l'importance de faire partie d'une équipe et qu'il fallait avant tout savoir ce que l'on pouvait apporter à son équipe.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Louise ne voit pas Kuroko sourire en acquiesçant silencieusement ses paroles.

\- J'étais la seule fille du club mais ça m'a jamais arrêté de jouer. Mais j'ai vite compris que physiquement, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur. Alors j'ai travaillé ma vitesse et surtout j'ai essayé de comprendre comment fonctionnaient les autres équipes et mes amis, comment être efficace, comprendre et monter des stratégies toujours plus compliquées.

Louise soupire une seconde :

\- En grandissant, on ne pouvait plus que jouer ensemble que dans des tournois de street basket alors je suis rentrée dans l'équipe de mon lycée où j'ai instinctivement joué comme je l'avais toujours fait, au service de l'équipe. Et ça a marché au-delà de toute espérance. En misant sur le collectif et parce que j'avais des équipières vraiment extraordinaires, nous avons tout gagné.

Le regard de Louise se fait lointain et son sourire un peu forcé.

La succession des victoires a un prix, pense-t-elle en regardant Akashi.

\- Alors quand mes amis d'enfance ont été choisi pour représenter l'équipe de France, ils sont venus me chercher parce que d'une certaine façon, j'avais toujours été leur sixième joueur. C'était la meilleure équipe qu'ait jamais aligné la France et on a trébuché sur la dernière marche.

Tous peuvent sentir ce sentiment noir de frustration émaner de tout son être.

\- Quand une équipe gagne, c'est grâce à ses joueurs. Quand une équipe perd, c'est à cause du coach. Les grands pontes de la fédération ont cherché les raisons de notre défaite et ils ont en conclu que mon style et mon inexpérience en étaient la cause. Cette année, ils ont recruté une équipe de mercenaires, tous plus doués les uns que les autres, reniant le style qui nous a fait accéder à la finale et tout mon travail.

Elle regarde les joueurs et pour la première elle ressent le fait que ce sont _ses joueurs_.

\- J'espère qu'on aura la chance de jouer contre la France et de leur prouver que _notre_ basket est le meilleur, dit Kuroko.

Louise acquiesce avec un petit sourire impatient. Oui, elle l'espère aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Murasakibara voit Aomine les yeux perdus dans un bout de papier à peine défroissé.

\- Mine chin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est le papier qu'elle t'a envoyé à la figure ! s'exclame Takao.

Aomine lui fait signe de se taire et lui montre discrètement le papier qui contient la liste des équipes sélectionnées pour le tournoi. Il lui fait signe de s'approcher.

\- C'est la liste des participants et il y a des annotations de sa main à côté….

Takao ouvre grand les yeux, ravi d'être dans la confidence…

\- … en français. Demande discrètement à Midorima de venir tout à l'heure dans ma chambre pour le traduire.

Takao est un peu déçu d'être appelé par Aomine uniquement pour transmettre un message à Midorima. Mais il est trop curieux pour se vexer.

* * *

 _ **Chambre d'Aomine**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard**_

Murasakibara avait prévenu Himuro qui avait à son tour prévenu son frère… qui avait embarqué tous les joueurs de Seirin. Kise avait bien sûr suivi Kuroko, quant à Nijimura et Akashi personne n'avait dû les prévenir mais un seul coup d'œil à Aomine et ils avaient compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

Bref quand Takao arrive en poussant avec enthousiasme Midorima devant lui, toute l'équipe s'entasse dans la modeste chambre d'Aomine.

\- Sérieusement Aomine, dit Midorima, cette chambre c'est comme ton casier à Teiko, il t'a fallu moins de cinq minutes pour que ce soit le bordel.

\- Moi au moins ma chambre ressemble pas à un petit cabinet des curiosités, rétorque Aomine.

\- Du calme idiots ! dit Nijimura qui interrompt Akashi qui s'apprêtait à les arrêter.

Et tous observent avec étonnement comment trois mots de leur ancien capitaine les avaient remis à leur place en une fraction de seconde. Même Akashi est surpris.

Tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas Nijimura sont impressionnés par l'aura d'autorité naturelle qui entoure l'ancien capitaine de Teiko. Il est le plus âgé, le plus sage d'entre eux…

\- Bon Midorima tu traduis ! dit-il avec un grand sourire impatient.

Peut-être pas le plus sage, se reprennent-ils…

Midorima pose ses yeux sur le papier froissé et commence à déchiffrer l'écriture de leur coach.

\- Les équipes en gras sont les concurrents les plus sérieux et il y a une rapide description sur chaque équipe.

Devant les regards insistants, il leur traduit les mots jetés sur le papier de leur coach…

 **Liste des participants**

 _ **FIBA Asie (3)**_

 **Chine** _Equipe construite autour du talent de leur as, individualités fortes mais un bon esprit d'équipe_

Corée _Bon jeu d'équipe mais pas de joueur exceptionnel_

 **Japon**

 _ **FIBA Afrique (2)**_

Sénégal _Un seul joueur dangereux, Papa N'Baye_

Côte d'Ivoire _Trop peu de données pour être inquiétante_

 _ **FIBA Océanie (1)**_

Australie _Pas la plus brillante des équipes d'Australie, gros problèmes en défense_

 _ **FIBA Europe (5)**_

Allemagne _Avec la blessure de leur as après les qualifications, peu dangereux_

 **Serbie** _Un des grands favoris, une endurance à toute épreuve, des joueurs extrêmement spécialisés avec des techniques offensives très efficaces_

 **Russie** _la meilleure défense du championnat, équipe d'une rigueur et d'une constance à toute épreuve_

 **Espagne** _Un des grands favoris. La seule équipe qui nous prendra au sérieux dès la première minute en me voyant sur le banc. A surveiller de près. Très très près !_

 **France** _Ce serait un match passionnant. Je le redoute autant que je l'espère._

 _ **FIBA Amérique (5)**_

 **Brésil** _Equipe polyvalente et rapide, redoutable en attaque_

Uruguay _Un joueur à surveiller en attaque, pas de problèmes majeurs_

 **Argentine** _dirigée par Ginobili, équipe la plus proche de nous avec un magicien pour 6_ _ème_ _homme, vainqueur de leur dernier match amical contre les States. Redoutables_

Canada _Grosses failles en attaques, qualifié de justesse_

 **Etats-Unis** _Grands favoris, encore plus redoutables depuis leur défaite face à l'Argentine en match amical, aussi bons en attaque qu'en défense. Terrifiant mais pas invincibles_

Aomine dont les yeux pétillent à l'idée d'affronter de telles équipes écoute Midorima avec ferveur et dit presque pour lui-même :

\- Je sais bien qu'on ne devrait pas espérer tomber sur les meilleures équipes au premier tour mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai vraiment envie de tomber sur une équipe comme l'Argentine, l'Espagne ou même les Etats-Unis !

\- Idiot, dit Midorima qui le dévisage avec un petit sourire qui dit tout le contraire.

Et Takao qui surprend le même sourire sur le visage sur tous ses équipiers se dit qu'ils sont aussi idiots l'un que l'autre.

Lui le premier…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

En 1995, les Etats-Unis se sont fait éliminés au deuxième tour pas au premier. Ce qui ne leur était encore jamais arrivé. Et c'est bien la Grèce, pays organisateur, qui a gagné la coupe. Les Etats Unis n'ont encore jamais perdu au premier tour mais j'avais besoin d'une anecdote frappante pour l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

Le premier jour d'entraînement.

Alors le point de vue principal durant l'entraînement sera focalisé sur Louise puisqu'elle fera un entretien particulier avec tous les joueurs pour les aider dans leur entraînement. Mais ce ne sera pas le seul.

Sans plus attendre a première journée d'entraînement,

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Première Nuit**_

Aomine, trop excité pour dormir, décide de se lever en pleine nuit et de faire un tour pour tenter d'exorciser cette tension nerveuse qui commence à le rendre fou. Et lorsqu'il sort dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, il tombe presque nez à nez avec Kise qui regarde la porte de la chambre de Kuroko comme si elle pouvait le mordre.

\- Kise ?

Il sursaute comme pris en faute et se tourne vers lui en se tordant les mains. Et Aomine ne réfléchit pas vraiment en lui prenant les mains et en le poussant dans sa chambre pour l'assoir sur l'unique chaise de sa chambre.

\- Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te demander si ça va, dit-il, mais tu dois savoir que si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Gêné au plus haut point, Kise lui retourne un regard sombre qu'Aomine ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

\- Et si t'as envie de rester là sans un mot jusqu'à ce que t'aille mieux, ça me va aussi.

Kise baisse la tête :

\- C'est idiot, marmonne-t-il.

Aomine s'approche de lui en le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux :

\- Après ce que j'ai vu de tes parents et après ce que m'a dit ta sœur, je ne pense pas que tout ce que tu pourras me dire soit idiot.

Kise se recule comme s'il avait pris un coup. Aomine se rend rapidement compte qu'évoquer sa sœur et le peu qu'elle lui a dit n'est pas une bonne approche. La délicatesse et lui ça fait deux…

\- Kise, je…

\- Je fais des cauchemars, avoue Kise en capitulant.

 _Cauchemars_ , un mot qui parait soudain bien trop enfantin aux oreilles d'Aomine qui n'a pas besoin de beaucoup pousser son imagination pour comprendre quelles noirceurs il peut bien noyer. Et il peut voir à quel point Kise a honte de cet aveu alors qu'il baisse les yeux vers le sol. Aomine ne sait pas trop quoi répondre par peur de paraître encore plus maladroit qu'il ne l'est habituellement.

Mais faire des cauchemars après ce qu'il avait vécu, ça ne lui paraît étrange. Bien au contraire.

\- Et Tetsu est au courant.

Kise tressaute une seconde.

\- Tu voulais lui parler ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoue Kise.

Aomine fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller me coucher, dit Kise qui fuit son regard.

\- Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Si t'as besoin. Je suis prêt à t'écouter et même à me la fermer si ça peut t'aider.

Kise étouffe un petit rire qui soulage plus qu'il ne serait le dire Aomine.

\- C'est juste qu'avec Kuroko, je…

Kise laisse sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant trop quelle fin lui donner et Aomine lui vient en aide.

\- Y a toujours eu un lien différent entre vous, dit Aomine.

\- C'est le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu, dit Kise. Et mon père a passé toute mon enfance à nous dire à ma sœur et moi que nous n arriverions jamais à se lier à qui que ce soit. Alors en fait, je n'ai même pas besoin de lui parler, j'ai juste besoin de sa présence et c'est comme si toute la noirceur qui hante mes nuits s'évanouissait par magie.

Aomine s'approche de lui, effleurant prudemment son épaule, ne sachant pas trop comment réconforter son ami qui s'ouvre à lui. Il se sent déplacé devant le spectacle que lui offre un Kise si vulnérable. Et il a horreur de ce sentiment d'impuissance qui lui tord les entrailles.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il le prend dans ses bras et Kise se laisse faire comme un pantin désarticulé.

\- C'est ta lumière en fait, s'amuse-t-il en se sentant ridicule de sortir une telle bêtise maintenant.

Il sent les épaules de Kise tressauter et il le libère pour le voir rigoler nerveusement.

\- C'est franchement pas drôle, dit-il entre deux sursauts nerveux.

Aomine acquiesce en rigolant avec lui puis reprend son sérieux :

\- Tu devrais aller voir Tetsu alors…

\- Non, dit Kise. Je suis un poids énorme pour lui, je le sens. J'ai pas envie de continuer à lui imposer ça.

Et vu la lueur qui traverse le regard de Kise, Aomine sait à quel point cela lui coûte d'avouer ça.

\- T'es qu'un idiot Kise. T'es un poids pour personne surtout pas pour Tetsu.

Kise détourne la tête et Aomine n'a pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois pour savoir qu'à cet instant il ne le croit pas une seule seconde.

\- Il n'y a rien que Tetsu ne ferait pour toi que tu ne ferais pas toi-même, si la situation était inversée.

Mais c'est quoi cette phrase, pense Aomine qui se demande une seconde comment il pouvait aligner ainsi les mots sans même être sûr de les comprendre lui-même.

Mais Kise a tout à fait compris et ses yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure qu'il imagine avec horreur une réalité où Kuroko aurait eu à subir tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il a beau savoir que ce n'est qu'une sombre fantaisie, la simple idée d'imaginer Kuroko sous l'emprise d'un homme comme son père le fait trembler de rage, de colère et de toute une foule de sentiments dévastateurs.

Et il se rend compte que c'est sûrement cette tempête terrifiante qui avait poussé Kuroko à lui prendre la main et le défendre face à son père, à le prendre dans ses bras et l'amener chez lui pour le protéger de tout et surtout de lui-même.

Aomine a raison. Il aurait fait la même chose, exactement la même chose.

\- Alors si tu veux qu'on transporte ton lit cette nuit dans la chambre de Tetsu, je suis prêt à le faire moi-même, même si ça réveille tout l'étage ! s'exclame Aomine.

Kise s'amuse une seconde de l'enthousiasme d'Aomine et constate avec soulagement à quel point son cœur est plus léger. Il rougit à peine du fait qu'il avait pas vraiment prévu de déplacer son lit, qu'il avait besoin de sentir la présence de Kuroko contre lui pour dissiper ses terreurs nocturnes.

Et pour la première fois, il se rend compte que ce besoin n'est peut-être pas complètement normal.

\- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que j'essaye d'affronter mes démons seul.

* * *

 _ **Premier Jour**_

 _ **Hôtel Okura**_

 _ **Salle Commune**_

 _ **7h05**_

Ils avaient tous finis par se montrer au petit déjeuner. Même Aomine qui avait devancé d'une courte avance Murasakibara dont l'œil s'est soudain animé en voyant la table remplie de victuailles en tout genre.

Louise est agréablement surprise de voir croissants, pains au chocolat et un café plus que potable sur la table. Et tout un tas de plats dont elle n'aurait pas pu donner les noms. Pour aujourd'hui, elle décide de ne pas s'aventurer dans l'inconnu et se dit qu'il y avait assez pour nourrir un régiment. Ou juste une équipe de basket, se reprend-elle, quand elle voit Kagami engloutir sur sa gauche et Murasakibara se lancer avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme sur tout ce qui est sucré.

Elle se tourne vers Satsuki et Riko :

\- Je vais vous fournir le programme de la journée. Je vous laisse l'entraînement du groupe pendant que je vais faire un test individuel de chacun de mes joueurs. J'ai lu toutes les statistiques que vous m'avez envoyées sur les joueurs, dit-elle en se tournant vers Satsuki…

 _Et il y'en avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment beaucoup, pense-t-elle…_

\- … mais j'ai besoin de me faire une idée par moi-même de leurs capacités.

Elle leur donne la liste des exercices de la journée et leurs regards s'agrandissent de surprise.

\- C'est un test d'endurance, dit Louise. Un test impossible. La seule chose qui m'intéresse est de savoir à quel moment chacun d'entre eux va craquer, jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller face à un défi insurmontable.

Louise pose sa tasse vide et jette un œil sur les joueurs.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais prendre en charge le seul joueur qui n'a pas besoin de faire ce test parce que j'en connais déjà le résultat.

* * *

 _ **Gymnase de Tokyo**_

 _ **30 minutes plus tard**_

Faisant tournoyer un ballon entre ses mains, Louise regarde Kuroko s'avancer avec un petit sourire impatient. Elle avait hâte de voir de ses yeux les techniques incroyables qu'elle avait vues sur un petit écran.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, le joueur de l'ombre, dit-elle en lui lançant son ballon, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Elle se place face à lui pour un duel improvisé. Kuroko acquiesce avec sérieux et commence à dribbler, lentement.

Concentre-toi, concentre-toi, se répète comme un mantra Louise en regardant le ballon.

Elle avait vu les vidéos. Les joueurs figés sur le parquet alors que le petit passeur était déjà sous le panier avec son tir fantôme.

Concen…

Louise se retourne, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Le ballon est déjà dans l'arceau.

 _\- Impressionnant_ , souffle-t-elle.

Et le mot est faible.

\- Bien, je reconnais tes atouts, dit-elle. Mais je connais aussi tes points faibles. Tes fondamentaux sont à peine corrects, ton endurance limitée et tu es loin d'être un joueur puissant. Et même un mois à temps plein ne sera pas suffisant pour remédier à tout ça.

Louise s'attendait à ce que Kuroko détourne le regard devant cet état des lieux sans concession. Mais il n'est ni surpris ni atteint par sa remarque.

\- Par contre il y a plusieurs choses sur lesquelles on peut travailler, dit-elle en tendant la main pour qu'il lui lance son ballon.

Elle avait eu le même problème à résoudre en tant que joueuse. Elle avait appris à jouer avec des garçons et comparée à eux, il lui manquait toujours au moins vingt centimètres et vingt kilos de muscles.

Une chose qu'elle se garde bien de dire à haute voix.

\- J'ai beaucoup observé ton match contre Tôô, continue Louise. Le premier…

Enfin une réaction, pense Louise lorsqu'elle voit Kuroko baisser une seconde les yeux.

\- Et j'y ai vu quelque chose de vraiment très intéressant, dit Louise.

Cette fois, c'est clairement de la curiosité et de l'incrédulité qu'elle voit dans les grands yeux de Kuroko.

\- Dans chacun de tes contres, tu partais toujours du bon côté. Tu as toujours anticipé le mouvement de ton adversaire, quel qu'il soit. Tes dons d'observation sont une bénédiction pour ton jeu, seul ton manque de puissance t'as fait échouer. Alors moi, j'ai une réponse pour toi, la vitesse.

Pas besoin d'être puissant quand on est rapide. C'est la seule réponse qu'elle avait trouvée à cette question qui s'était rapidement imposée à elle.

Elle s'avance ballon à la main et le passe à toute vitesse avant de foncer sur le panier adverse et marquer un panier. Comme elle s'y attendait, il avait anticipé son passage sur la gauche mais pas assez vite.

\- En associant la vitesse à tes dons d'observation, tu vas pouvoir contrer n'importe qui.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **12h00**_

Louise est impressionnée.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore abandonné. Avec le programme qu'elle leur avait prévu, c'est _vraiment_ impressionnant.

D'un geste, elle demande à Satsuki ses notes.

\- Vous êtes déjà à la moitié des exercices que je vous ai donnés ?

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- Et personne n'a encore abandonné ?

\- Izuki et Takao ont déjà dépassés leurs limites depuis quelque temps. Ils ne tiendront pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

D'un seul coup d'œil, elle voit les deux joueurs complètement avachis sur leur table. Izuki est carrément en train de dormir à côté de son plat tandis que Takao tanne son équipier aux yeux verts pour qu'il le nourrisse. Ce qu'il refuse d'un haussement d'épaule parce qu'il n'a pas la force de protester avec plus de véhémence.

\- Ca tombe bien, ce sont les prochains que je souhaite voir, dit-elle.

Le repas se déroule tant bien que mal et lorsque les membres de l'équipe s'apprêtent à suivre Momoi et Riko, elle apostrophe Izuki et Takao en leur demandant de la suivre.

Trop ravis d'échapper à la suite de l'entraînement, ils la suivent et sont plus qu'heureux de voir qu'elle les amène dans une salle attenante à la salle à manger où ils prenaient leur repas en leur proposant un siège.

Louise sait que parmi les membres de son équipe, ces deux joueurs sont ceux qui pensent avoir le moins le droit de faire partie de cette équipe. Dès le premier jour, Izuki avait ouvertement questionné sa place dans l'équipe et Takao, malgré sa bonne humeur et ses grandes tirades n'est pas beaucoup plus à l'aise au milieu de l'équipe.

Elle doit les rassurer en leur donnant les raisons de leur présence au sein de l'équipe. Et ils sont là pour une raison bien précise.

\- J'ai une question pour vous.

Leurs regards perçant se focalisent immédiatement sur Louise qui sent une fraction de seconde sa concentration lui échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Kuroko ?

\- C'est un équipier formidable, toujours au service de l'équipe et d'une volonté inébranlable, dit Izuki sans vraiment avoir réfléchi à la question.

Et à mesure qu'il prononce ces mots, la fatigue de l'entraînement du matin semble quitter tous ses traits.

\- C'est un adversaire redoutable qu'on a encore jamais battu, dit Takao. Et avec Shin dans l'équipe, j'avais presque oublié qu'on pouvait se faire battre.

Louise acquiesce lentement ces paroles.

\- Vous devez connaître le joueur qui a inspiré le style de Kuroko, ce joueur argentin qui a déjà tout gagné, le meilleur sixième homme de l'histoire de la NBA…

\- Manu Ginobili, dit Izuki, bien sûr.

\- Ce joueur d'exception s'occupe de l'équipe d'Argentine cette année. C'est un poste que l'Argentine lui a proposé régulièrement mais qu'il avait toujours refusé jusqu'à présent…

\- Pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis cette année ? demande Takao.

Louise prend un DVD dans son sac qu'elle met dans le lecteur et avant de mettre le match qu'elle voulait leur montrer, elle se tourne vers eux :

\- Je vais vous montrer pourquoi.

Le match amical Argentine-USA.

Lors de ce match remporté sur un buzzer beater du pivot argentin, ce qui avait fait la différence c'est la présence d'un joueur de l'ombre, un sixième joueur adoubé par Ginobili en personne. Et sous leurs yeux hallucinés devant l'intensité du match, toute la puissance de ce joueur explose sur le terrain.

Et ils commencent doucement à comprendre ce que leur coach attend d'eux.

\- Si j'ai insisté sur votre présence dans l'équipe, c'est parce que si on tombe sur l'Argentine, je suis persuadée que vous serez les seuls capables de gérer un tel joueur.

\- Grâce à nos yeux, dit Izuki.

\- Pas uniquement. Parce que tous les deux, vous avez été des deux côtés de la ligne, vous avez joué avec et contre un joueur de sa trempe. Je sais qu'à vous deux, vous arriverez à trouver le bon angle d'attaque contre lui. J'ai tous les matchs que j'ai pu trouver où il joue et les analyses de Momoi sur ce joueur. Je ne sais pas si on rencontrera ou non l'Argentine en match. Mais si c'est le cas, je veux que vous sachiez tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce joueur.

Elle leur fournit les DVD et la liasse impressionnante de statistiques en tout genre que Momoi lui avait fourni. Et ils sont plus que reconnaissants de ne pas avoir à continuer leur entraînement, ils en auraient été bien incapables.

\- Mais ne vous y trompez pas, les avertit Louise. Kuroko est un excellent joueur, mais à côté de cet argentin, ce n'est qu'une copie.

* * *

Louise jette un regard rapide à sa montre. Il est presque quatre heure, d'autres joueurs avaient dû abandonner l'entraînement maintenant. Elle rejoint le gymnase et observe de loin les joueurs lancés dans une série de dribbles rapides.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le suivant à avoir abandonné n'est autre que Hyuga qui est assis sur le banc. Un coup d'œil lui fait comprendre qu'Himuro est lui aussi à sa limite.

Mais le visage presque impassible des autres joueurs l'étonnent. Ils devraient déjà commencé à montrer de sérieux signes de fatigues.

Elle fait signe à Hyuga de le suivre.

Il essaye de cacher à quel point il est heureux de fuir le terrain. Sans succès. Elle l'amène dans la salle commune et lui tend un grand verre d'eau qu'il accepte avec reconnaissance.

\- Je voulais vous féliciter pour votre victoire à la Winter Cup. Tous vos matchs ont montré à quel point vous avez gagné en maturité en tant que capitaine et que vous étiez un des piliers de votre équipe. Vous avez montré une progression constante et les nouvelles techniques que vous avez développées et vos trois points sont des armes redoutables.

Gêné au plus haut point, Hyuga remet d'un geste un peu maladroit ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez et la remercie d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je vais vous exposer la situation telle que je l'ai négocié avec Akashi et je vous poserai une question à laquelle j'attends une réponse honnête.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Lors de votre finale contre Rakuzan, j'ai vu deux Akashi et deux capitaines au style vraiment très différents…

Hyuga acquiesce gravement, un peu surpris :

\- Celui de la première partie du match, un capitaine terrifiant mais dont le style ne me convient pas. Et un autre qui correspond exactement à ce que j'attends du capitaine de cette équipe.

Louise prend une longue inspiration :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ni tout ce que cela cache. Cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, les attentes et je sais que l'obsession de la victoire qui pesaient sur les épaules d'Akashi et de tous les membres de la génération miracle peuvent briser les épaules les plus solides.

Hyuga hoche lentement la tête.

\- Avec Akashi, nous nous sommes mis d'accords sur une chose. Tant qu'il se comportera comme ce que j'attends de lui, il sera le capitaine de cette équipe. Mais s'il dévie ne serait-ce que d'un iota de cette ligne que je lui ai fixée, vous deviendrez le capitaine de cette équipe.

Cette fois, le regard de Hyuga s'agrandit de surprise. Louis n'a pas de mal à voir qu'il se sent flatté et pas vraiment à la hauteur de la tâche.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'exclame-t-il, avec Kuroko dans l'équipe, Akashi restera celui qu'il aurait dû toujours être.

Louise sourit en regardant Hyuga.

\- Je crois que ma question n'a plus lieu d'être.

Le capitaine de Seirin papillonne du regard sans comprendre tandis que Louise se reprend assez vite pour lui donner quelques conseils sur ses futurs entraînements.

Alors qu'elle le regarde écouter avec une grande attention tout ce qu'elle peut bien lui dire, elle repense à la question qu'elle voulait lui poser.

Elle voulait savoir si cela le dérangeait d'être dans l'ombre, dans l'attente d'un signe de faiblesse d'un des membres du cinq majeur. Mais son premier réflexe avait été de la rassurer parce qu'il savait que non seulement son capitaine ne flancherait pas et pourquoi il ne flancherait pas. Il a confiance en lui et c'est loin d'être une confiance aveugle.

C'est définitivement un joueur qui lui plait.

De retour à l'entraînement, elle voit Himuro et Nijimura affalés sur le banc, elle décide de reporter leur petit entretien pour les laisser souffler. Puis elle se tourne vers les joueurs de cette fameuse génération miracle qui sont en train de terminer le dernier des exercices de la liste effroyable qu'elle leur avait fournie.

Les joueurs de la génération miracle et Kagami, se reprend-elle.

Les visages sont rougis sous l'effort, les mouvements de moins en moins fluides, les maillots d'entraînement tout neuf déjà bien usés et plein de sueur. Mais ils tiennent bons.

Elle lit une volonté sans faille dans les yeux de ses joueurs et pour la première fois, elle pense qu'elle s'est peut-être trompée à leur sujet.

Leur surnom n'était peut-être pas un nom si prétentieux après tout.

La fierté, l'amour du basket et du défi les ont poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements, à dépasser leurs limites.

Et face à un défi impossible, ils avaient accompli un véritable miracle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

le tirage au sort des premiers matchs et une petite présentation de la concurrence.

Vous apprendrez qui sera le premier adversaire du Japon :-)

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Okura**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **Deuxième Jour**_

 _ **8h06**_

Vu l'heure, Louise s'attendait à être seule en tête à tête avec son café car elle avait donné la journée à ses joueurs pour qu'ils récupèrent. Mais Izuki et Takao sont déjà en face de Kuroko en train de lui parler du fameux sixième joueur argentin et le bombardent de questions en lui faisant promettre de regarder un match avec eux, avant de tester deux trois idées qu'ils avaient eues pendant la nuit.

Kise qui mange aux côtés de Kuroko s'amuse de la situation en proposant son aide. Et Himuro qui vient de faire son apparition les regarde avec un œil bienveillant, comme un grand frère qui s'amuserait des pitreries de ses petits frères.

Louise sourit devant leur enthousiasme.

Sur sa droite, Midorima et Akashi sont en train de faire une partie de shogi, deux tasses de thé fumantes posées à côté du plateau. Après l'entraînement d'hier, comment peuvent-ils apparaître aussi en forme ?

 _Ils sont pas humains_ , pense-t-elle, quand elle voit Kise déborder d'énergie en entraînant ses équipiers vers le gymnase.

Louise s'étire nerveusement devant sa tasse de café. Cette après-midi allait avoir lieu le tirage au sort déterminant les premiers matchs du tournoi.

Elle avait promis à son équipe que quel que soit leur adversaire, ils seraient prêts. Mais s'ils tombaient sur un des grands favoris au premier tour, même s'ils passaient le premier tour, leurs chances de progresser plus loin dans la compétition seraient largement compromises.

Comme elle l'avait dit le premier jour, la chance et le talent font partis de chaque tournoi.

Et elle n'aime pas laisser une telle importance à un élément qu'elle ne contrôle pas.

* * *

 _ **Grand Gymnase de Tokyo**_

 _ **14h02**_

En tailleur strict, ses longs cheveux blonds emprisonnés dans un chignon sévère, Louise se sent déplacée, elle a presque l'impression d'être un enfant qui joue à l'adulte. Lentement, elle prend une longue inspiration avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

Elle balaye du regard l'assemblée. Tous les coachs de toutes les équipes, quelques joueurs importants, des journalistes, et une petite poignée de VIP sont réunis autour d'une estrade improvisée où le président de la FIBA allait tirer au sort les premiers matchs.

Il y a même une ou deux caméras qui tournent.

Il y a deux ans, elle avait dû se confronter aux regards hautains de l'assistance mais cette fois, elle avait prouvé qu'elle n'avait pas usurpé sa place en portant l'équipe de France jusqu'en finale alors que dès la première minute, tous avaient cru qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin dans la compétition. Et elle connait déjà la majorité des coachs. C'était plus ou moins les mêmes pays qui s'étaient qualifiés et beaucoup n'avaient pas changés.

Mais elle est bien la seule à avoir changé d'équipe.

Portant un costume de grande marque avec un naturel confondant, Akashi qui l'accompagne semble non seulement très à l'aise au milieu de tout ce décorum mais il distille autour d'eux une aura inquiétante qui la rend un peu nerveuse et empêche les regards trop curieux.

Une aura qui n'intimide pas tout le monde cependant.

\- Louise Hugo ! s'exclame l'entraîneur argentin qui fend la foule pour lui tendre la main.

\- Monsieur Ginobili, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Dans une autre circonstance, elle aurait souri comme une idiote parce qu'un des joueurs qu'elle aime le plus connaissait son nom. Et elle se reprend vite en constatant qu'Akashi n'est pas si maître de lui-même puisqu'il laisse une fraction de seconde transparaître sa surprise.

Un court instant, Louise se demande si c'est le fait que Ginobili soit insensible à l'atmosphère étrange qui émane de lui ou tout simplement parce que c'est le fait que comme elle, il admire ce joueur, qui l'a décontenancé au point de perdre ne serait-ce qu'un instant son air si sérieux.

\- Je suis content de vous rencontrer en personne, dit-il en français. Parce que depuis qu'on a recruté votre ancien capitaine chez les Spurs, dès que notre coach fait un truc de dingue, il dit toujours « J'ai déjà vu pire » ou un truc dans le genre en parlant de vous.

Louise sourit. La lueur qui étincelle dans les yeux d'Akashi montre que, s'il choisit de rester en retrait, la situation l'amuse beaucoup.

\- Votre coach c'est Becky Hammon, n'est-ce pas. C'est une joueuse incroyable.

L'argentin acquiesce d'un hochement de tête un peu nerveux.

\- Et un coach diabolique.

Cette fois Louise rigole en imaginant le grand Manu Ginobili terrorisé par un petit bout de femme d'à peine un mètre soixante.

\- Stéphane a raison, vous avez le même rire qu'elle. C'est presque effrayant.

Louise reprend tout son sérieux :

\- Votre victoire contre les Etats-Unis était magnifique.

Le coach acquiesce gravement :

\- C'est toujours agréable de rappeler à nos chers favoris qu'un seul faux pas peut les faire chuter de leur piédestal, dit-il avec un sourire complice. Ils sont forts mais loin d'être invincibles.

Louise acquiesce. Ils sont peu à avoir réussi l'exploit de leur rappeler ce simple fait et cela leur donne l'impression étrange d'appartenir à un club très sélect.

L'argentin regarde la foule avec attention :

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous assistez à ça, dit-il en se tournant vers Louise, présentez-moi la concurrence sérieuse.

\- Pourquoi pas ? s'amuse Louise en balayant la salle du regard.

Son regard s'arrête sur un immense chinois qui attend le tirage en silence.

\- En charge de la Chine, Yao Ming, dit-elle, le meilleur pivot qu'ait jamais connu ce pays et que vous devez mieux connaître que moi sur un parquet…

\- Ancien membre des Rockets de Houston, on le surnommait Le Géant à raison…

\- Il a un autre surnom que ses joueurs connaissent mieux, ajoute Louise, The Mercyless. Il est d'une exigence effroyable envers ses joueurs et à la tête d'une équipe de très fortes individualités.

Akashi écoute avec attention le duo qui se renvoie la balle comme si c'était un jeu. L'argentin n'imagine même pas qu'il comprend parfaitement le français et il décide de rester en retrait sans perdre une miette de leur échange. Louise tourne la tête vers la gauche où un immense blond aux yeux bleus :

\- Alexeï Kirilenko…

\- L'ancien porteur du numéro 47 des Jazz de l'Utah, AK-47 de son petit nom, un shooter exceptionnel…

\- Et un entraîneur d'une rigueur incroyable. Il a réussi à former une équipe qui lui ressemble trait pour trait et à monter la défense la plus solide que j'ai jamais vue.

Ginobili acquiesce d'un geste en fixant l'immense capitaine russe à côté de son coach.

\- Je ne vous présente pas le Brésil et les Etats-Unis, vous les connaissez sûrement mieux que moi, dit Louise.

\- Je ne considère pas le Brésil comme une menace. Leur équipe est trop inconstante, ils peuvent faire illusion pendant une bonne partie du match mais ils finissent toujours par montrer des faiblesses au dernier quart temps, parfois même avant. Je doute qu'un mois d'entraînement ne fasse des miracles.

Akashi regarde Louise rayer mentalement le Brésil de sa liste avec un petit sourire.

\- Les Etats-Unis par contre, c'est une autre paire de manche, continue l'argentin. Un style complètement à l'opposé du notre, basé sur des individualités extrêmement fortes mais leur talon d'Achille est toujours le même. Aucun jeu collectif et une arrogance sans limite, les joueurs de cette équipe sont tous plus doués les uns que les autres mais ils voient ce tournoi comme un passage obligé, une victoire assurée avant d'entrer en NBA. Et la seule chose qu'ils espèrent, c'est se distinguer plus que leurs équipiers, autant dire qu'il n'y a pas d'esprit d'équipe et une compétition permanente entre eux qui va parfois contre les intérêts de l'équipe.

Il affiche le rictus qu'un prédateur aurait pour sa proie au grand entraîneur américain :

\- C'est le genre de situations que je sais parfaitement exploiter, ajoute-t-il entre ses dents.

Louise acquiesce à son tour, sachant parfaitement à quel point l'équipe d'Argentine est redoutable.

\- Martines est en charge de l'Espagne, mais ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un homme de paille puisque le véritable danger de cette équipe vient de leur meneur.

\- C'était déjà lui, il y a deux ans. Et vous avez quand même gagné contre lui.

\- Parce que j'ai réussi au dernier moment à comprendre que c'était lui qui contrôlait toute l'équipe dans l'ombre et que j'ai réussi à anticiper sa dernière attaque.

Au même instant, Akashi voit le petit meneur de l'équipe d'Espagne qui accompagne son entraîneur se tourner vers eux. Ses yeux sont aussi clairs que ses cheveux sont noirs, un bleu glacé et transperçant qu'il dirige vers Louise.

\- France Espagne, c'est toujours un classique intéressant, dit Ginobili. Et j'ai comme l'impression que l'Espagne vous prendra au sérieux dès la première minute si vous vous retrouvez sur le parquet.

\- Et ils sont redoutables, dit Louise.

\- La France aussi, dit Ginobili. Mais ils ont fait une grave erreur en vous mettant à l'écart. L'équipe est solide, chaque joueur est un spécialiste dans son domaine. Mais c'est une équipe sans âme basée uniquement sur des talents individuels. Elle n'a pas ce lien intangible qui lie ses joueurs qui leur permet de dépasser ses limites.

\- Mais ils ont gagné contre la Russie en qualification…

\- Et ils ont perdu en finale du championnat européen face à l'Espagne.

Ginobili s'amuse de voir Louise défendre ainsi une équipe qui l'avait renié tout simplement et qui est devenue un de ses adversaires dans cette compétition parce que c'est son pays.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'une confrontation France/Japon pourrait donner.

\- Moi aussi, pense Louise, mais pas au premier tour.

\- J'ai pour habitude de toujours prendre au sérieux le pays organisateur, dit Ginobili. On se souvient tous de la Grèce en 95, des miracles sont toujours possibles et la chance a un rôle certain dans une compétition. Mais quand j'ai vu votre nom en tant qu'entraîneur, j'ai vraiment été curieux. Je me suis penché avec intérêt sur cette équipe du Japon et j'ai été surpris par un de vos joueurs.

Il n'y en a pas qu'un qui va vous surprendre, pense-t-elle en se remémorant le petit entraînement d'hier.

Et au même instant, le regard d'Akashi se durcit avec une telle intensité que même elle est surprise.

Le tirage au sort allait bientôt commencer et Louise se décide pour une dernière question :

\- Quelle équipe vous redoutez le plus pour le premier tour ?

Ginobili réfléchit une petite seconde avant de répondre :

\- L'Espagne. Je n'aimerai pas affronter les Etats-Unis au premier tour mais je sais comment jouer contre eux. L'Espagne par contre, j'ai regardé toutes leurs parties depuis que leur meneur fait partie de l'équipe et je n'ai toujours rien compris à leur style. Ce serait une plongée dans l'inconnue qui ne me plairait pas du tout pour un premier tour.

Il se tourne vers Louise :

\- Et vous ?

Louise lui retourne un regard des plus sérieux :

\- La vôtre.

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Okura**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

Tous les joueurs de l'équipe se pressent devant le grand écran plat de la salle commune, attendant avec impatience que le mec en costume au regard sérieux cesse son discours ennuyeux pour commencer le tirage au sort.

Kise apostrophe Kuroko en tendant la main vers l'écran comme un enfant lorsque la caméra balaye la salle en s'attardant un instant sur Ginobili tandis que Takao et Izuki ont presque le nez sur l'image. Aomine et Kagami trépignent d'impatience en rêvant à haute voix leurs futurs adversaires et Murasakibara engloutit nerveusement tous les snacks qu'Himuro lui fournit d'une main distraite, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Assis un peu à l'écart de l'agitation, Nijimura Riko et Hyuga ont du mal à retenir leur nervosité tandis que Momoi et Midorima ont construit un organigramme sur un tableau blanc pour noter proprement toutes les parties du premier tour. Ils avaient aussi la feuille froissée d'Aomine qui contenait la liste des participants et mettaient en valeur les équipes les plus dangereuses.

Le tirage commence enfin et les premiers matchs s'affichent à l'écran en lettres d'or et Midorima les reporte avec beaucoup de soin sur son tableau.

 **Serbie-** Canada

La Serbie fait partie des favoris et le Canada n'a pas une équipe des plus dangereuses.

Uruguay- **Russie**

La Russie est une des équipes les plus fortes du championnat et elle tombe sur un premier tour plutôt simple.

 **Etats-Unis**

Tous les joueurs retiennent leurs souffles, à la fois impatients et terrifiés. Même Midorima a du mal à cacher le tremblement de sa main qui reporte les matchs au tableau. Un premier tour contre les States serait un challenge incroyable et ils ne devraient pas l'espérer. Mais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de sentir leur cœur s'emballer à cette simple idée.

…- Corée

A cette instant, ils ne sauraient dire s'ils sont plus soulagés ou envieux du match qui attend la Corée.

Allemagne- **Brésil**

La première moitié des participants vient d'être tirée au sort. Ce qui veut dire que ceux qui n'ont pas encore été désignés par le sort ne pourront rencontrer ces équipes sur le terrain avant la finale.

Et parmi les équipes sérieuses de la première partie, il y avait la Russie, la Serbie, le Brésil et les Etats-Unis.

 **Argentine-** Côte d'Ivoire

Takao et Izuki affichent leur déception comme si c'était une compétition entre eux, ils auraient vraiment aimé se confronter à ce joueur de l'ombre dont ils avaient observé le jeu depuis hier. Mais ils sont dans la même moitié du tirage, ils finiraient par se rencontrer, ils en étaient sûrs !

Sénégal- **Chine**

La tension monte d'un cran alors que le Japon n'a toujours pas été tiré au sort. Dans un coin incohérent de son esprit, Midorima pense une seconde qu'ils allaient être oubliés. Ou que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de laisser vagabonder son esprit bien longtemps.

Australie- **France**

La dernière paire n'est pas difficile à anticiper.

Et enfin, annonce le président de la FIBA avec un petit sourire, Japon-Espagne **.**

* * *

 _ **Une heure plus tard**_

Louise fait face à ses joueurs et ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant leurs mines ravies.

Pendant tout le trajet de retour, elle avait parlé avec Akashi du formidable adversaire qu'est l'Espagne. Il avait écouté en silence et avec une grande attention tous les fragments d'informations qu'elle avait pu lui donner. Mais déjà, son petit sourire l'avait décontenancé.

Ils venaient d'avoir l'un des pires tirages qu'ils pouvaient craindre, aucun de leurs tours ne serait facile et il avait l'air encore plus heureux que lorsqu'elle avait enfin accepter de prendre en charge son équipe.

Il s'était tourné vers elle avec un grand sérieux et l'espace d'un instant, elle aurait juré voir son œil gauche flamboyer d'un éclat d'or brut.

\- Je sais que pour la première fois le Japon a toutes les cartes en main pour réaliser un exploit incroyable. Et je n'ai pas envie que notre future victoire soit entachée d'un quelconque « et si » ou que la chance ait quoi que ce soit à voir dans notre parcours. Lorsque nous passerons les tours les uns après les autres, ce sera contre les meilleures équipes et ce tirage ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

Fou, il est complètement fou, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé en écoutant ses paroles débordant d'une confiance absolue effrayante.

En regardant ses joueurs, elle se rend compte qu'il est loin d'être le seul à avoir cette certitude.

Et pire que tout, cette confiance est contagieuse, pense-t-elle avant de parler :

\- Que ce soit en tant que joueuse ou en tant que coach, je n'ai jamais perdu contre l'Espagne et ça va pas commencer avec vous…

Définitivement contagieuse !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous** ,

un chapitre plus fourni pour ce troisième jour d'entraînement...

 **Guran** , merci pour ton comm', j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Troisième Jour**_

 _ **7h36**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

Louise plonge le nez dans son café. Elle vient de transmettre le programme d'entraînement à Riko pour le groupe et commence doucement à s'habituer au décalage horaire. L'enthousiasme d'hier est en train de faire place à une vision plus réaliste des choses. Ils avaient eu le droit à un tirage au sort des plus difficiles et elle n'est pas assez naïve pour ne pas comprendre quelles équipes ils allaient rencontrer s'ils passaient le premier tour.

Elle a confiance dans sa nouvelle équipe. Elle prend doucement conscience que le principal atout de cette équipe ne réside pas uniquement dans son sixième homme, ils l'avaient tous étonnés par leur enthousiasme et leur endurance. Mais pas au point de ne pas trembler devant leur prochain adversaire.

 _\- On est loin de sous-estimer notre adversaire,_ dit Nijimura.

Surprise, elle se retourne vers l'ancien capitaine de Teiko qui s'adresse à elle en français.

Louise soupire. Elle avait toujours trouvé que l'un des plus grands avantages à se retrouver dans un pays étranger est d'avoir l'impression de se créer une bulle qui n'appartient qu'à soi en maîtrisant un langage que personne d'autre ne comprend ou presque. Elle avait toujours apprécié cette sensation grisante de double lecture sur son quotidien que cela lui donnait et bénissait les cieux de ne pas être née anglophone car c'est une sensation qu'une personne dont la langue natale est l'anglais ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Elle met de côté cette pensée en se trouvant un peu mesquine d'être ennuyée par une telle chose. Nijimura avait fait des efforts visibles pour lui parler dans sa langue et elle ne souhaite pas se montrer la dernière des ingrates en lui montrant que cela l'énerve un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas menti hier, je les ai affrontés en tant que joueuse, en tant que coach et si j'ai toujours gagné mes rencontres, cela a toujours été des matchs terrifiants.

Et le petit meneur espagnol doit encore lui en vouloir d'avoir éliminé son équipe en demi-finale il y a deux ans alors que l'Espagne se voyait déjà aux portes d'un exploit incroyable.

Nul doute qu'il allait prendre ce match comme une revanche personnelle. Et qu'il aurait sûrement de nouvelles surprises juste pour elle.

Elle se tourne vers Nijimura. Comme aux autres, elle doit lui parler en tête à tête. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le faire maintenant mais ça lui paraît être le moment ou jamais.

Lorsque les joueurs se lèvent pour rejoindre le gymnase pour s'entraîner, elle retient Nijimura d'un regard. Un peu nerveusement, il se tourne vers elle en reprenant une tasse de café.

\- Vous m'avez impressionné pendant mon petit test d'endurance, commence Louise.

\- Je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout, répond-il un peu gêné. Rien de bien impressionnant là-dedans.

Louise se prend la tête une seconde. Personne n'aurait dû aller jusqu'au bout du test… Mais un seul coup d'œil à Nijimura lui montre que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être rassuré sur quoi que ce soit.

Il n'a aucune illusion sur ses capacités ni sur les raisons de sa présence dans cette équipe. Et il n'est pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort ni à se diminuer devant qui que ce soit.

Il est juste terriblement honnête envers lui-même.

Et ça, c'est une chose qu'elle ne peut que respecter.

A son tour d'être un peu honnête.

\- Il y a deux ans, j'ai fait passer ce test à mon équipe et vous vous êtes arrêté au même exercice que Stéphane, mon ancien capitaine.

Nijimura écarquille les yeux.

\- Stéphane Moreau ! Vous parlez du rookie des Spurs !

Louise s'amuse de la lueur qui étincelle dans les yeux de l'ancien capitaine de Teiko. Elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle raconte cette anecdote à ce grand idiot la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Ça le ferait longuement rigoler de savoir qu'il avait un fan dans sa nouvelle équipe.

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait quelques histoires qui pourraient lui plaire avec un grand sourire.

\- Et personne dans l'équipe n'est allé plus loin que cet exercice, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton laconique.

\- Vous blaguez ?

\- Nope. Je crois que j'avais un brin sous-estimé les membres de cette génération miracle. J'avoue que je pensais que le manque de compétition dans ce pays avait quelque peu exagéré leur réputation. Mais force est de constater que ce surnom n'a rien d'exagéré.

Nijimura acquiesce gravement sans un mot.

\- Et il va de soi, continue Louise sur le ton de la confidence, que si vous osez reporter quoi que ce soit ce cette conversation, vous êtes mort.

L'ancien de Teiko rigole une seconde :

\- Ils en deviendraient encore plus insupportables qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

\- Vous vous sentez capable de les tenir comme vous le faisiez à Teiko.

\- Aucun problème, répond-il sans hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Même Aomine ?

\- Surtout Aomine ! s'amuse-t-il. Croyez-moi, il est plus facile à gérer que ne l'était Haizaki…

Hazaiki ? Un joueur qu'elle n'a pas envie de rencontrer…

\- Et Akashi ?

Nijimura hésite une petite seconde avant de répondre calmement :

\- Même Akashi.

Louise se tourne vers lui avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu de votre endurance et de vos capacités, je n'attends pas de vous que vous soyez uniquement le garde-fou de joueurs trop talentueux pour leur bien. Vous avez un rôle à jouer _pour l'équipe et dans l'équipe_.

Le regard qu'il lui lance montre à quel point il est soulagé.

Il avait besoin de faire partie de l'équipe et pas uniquement d'être là en observateur.

\- J'ai quelques conseils pour vous et après, je vous raccompagne à l'entraînement…

* * *

 _ **Gymnase de Tokyo**_

 _ **9h15**_

Riko observe du coin de l'œil les joueurs prendre un peu de repos après l'échauffement musclé qu'ils venaient de subir. Le programme du coach prévoyait ensuite un match avec d'un côté Akashi, Aomine, Takao, Kise et Himuro contre Hyuga, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kagami et Izuki.

Tous les matchs improvisés qu'avaient organisés Louise testaient sans cesse des combinaisons différentes de joueurs. Mais il y avait une constante, Akashi et Huyga ne se trouvaient jamais dans la même équipe. Et instinctivement, les deux capitaines gardaient leur rôle quelle que soit l'équipe formée. Louise lui avait demandé d'être particulièrement attentive à la façon dont les anciens de Teiko acceptaient l'autorité de son joueur dans les équipes.

Midorima avait été le premier à se plier à l'autorité de Hyuga. Le grand shooter de Shutoku avait rehaussé ses lunettes sur son nez la première fois que Hyuga avait parlé de son plan pour contrer les manœuvres d'Akashi lors de leur premier match. Il avait réfléchi un instant, pensé que son plan était valable et avait suivi et soutenu sans problème toutes ses actions par la suite. Il y avait une entente et un respect mutuel entre les deux joueurs que seuls deux experts des tirs à trois points pouvaient partager.

Kise non plus n'avait pas posé problème. A vrai dire, il ne semblait regretter qu'une chose, que Kuroko s'entraîne seul dans son coin et avait eu du mal à se concentrer lors des premiers matchs. Mais il avait accepté sans peine tout ce que son senpai pouvait lui demander. Kasamatsu l'avait bien formé… Elle imagine avec un petit sourire qui aurait inquiété n'importe qui le traitement de choc que l'équipe de Kaijo avait dû lui faire subir pour rendre l'arrogant copycat de la génération miracle aussi docile.

Murasakibara semblait quant à lui avoir choisi de suivre Huyga parce que le contrer lui aurait coûté trop d'énergie. Il garde son éternelle indolence en dehors et sur le terrain. Surtout quand Himuro n'était pas dans son équipe comme maintenant. Mais il n'en est pas pour autant terriblement efficace sur le terrain. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour un joueur capable de déjouer si facilement les attaques d'Aomine ou Kagami. Kise l'avait eu une fois en copiant le tir fantôme de Kuroko mais pas deux. Si la coach arrivait à le motiver réellement, il deviendrait un atout monstrueux pour leur équipe.

Aomine quant à lui, c'est une autre histoire. Dès que le jeu commence à devenir intense, il n'écoute plus personne à part Nijimura ou Akashi. Mais elle doit aussi admettre que plus le jeu devient difficile et plus il montre à quel point il avait mérité sa place d'as dans la génération miracle. Personne ne peut lui tenir tête en un contre un quand il est lancé. Mais il en oublie ses équipiers et le jeu avant même de rentrer dans la zone. Autant dire que cette attitude n'arrange rien entre Hyuga et lui quand ils sont dans la même équipe.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas dans cette partie, heureusement.

Alors que la partie commence, elle observe avec attention le capitaine de Seirin faire jeu égal avec Akashi avec surprise. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à la coach, c'était comme si le poids invisible qui pesait sur ses épaules dès le jour où il avait su qu'il ferait partie de l'équipe s'était volatilisé.

Et avec une pointe de jalousie qu'elle n'admettrait devant personne, elle se demande bien ce que la coach avait pu trouver pour obtenir un tel résultat avec _son joueur_.

\- Le match est déjà commencé.

Elle sursaute en voyant Nijimura et Louise arriver de l'hôtel et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Nijimura, vous remplacez Izuki. Et on va faire un changement, continue Louise. Himuro et Murasakibara, vous changez d'équipe.

Les changements se font rapidement et Louise garde les yeux sur Himuro.

\- Himuro, vous prenez le rôle de meneur.

Riko fronce les sourcils. Elle avait enlevé Izuki et mis Himuro à son poste dans l'équipe. Et il se trouve en face d'Akashi, le meilleur meneur qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Elle fait signe à Izuki de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et il a du mal à cacher sa déception à l'idée de ne pas jouer.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Louise les yeux tournés vers le match qui s'annonce. Himuro est un excellent joueur mais sa plus grande force est aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. Il n'y a qu'en se confrontant à un joueur de la trempe d'Akashi qu'il pourra s'en rendre compte.

Riko observe avec une plus grande attention le jeu qui recommence doucement, les nouveaux joueurs prenant lentement leurs marques. Et la coach de Seirin est surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle Himuro dirige l'attaque, utilise ses joueurs avec la plus grande efficacité. On aurait presque l'impression qu'il connaissait tous ses nouveaux équipiers aussi bien que Kagami avec qui il avait appris le basket.

Mais en face, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

Akashi prend tout le premier quart temps pour observer le nouveau meneur et l'écart des points penche légèrement en faveur de l'équipe d'Himuro.

17-13

Et dès le début du deuxième quart temps, la poigne de fer du jeu d'Akashi se referme sur toutes les stratégies d'Himuro. Chaque attaque est contrée, chaque défense est anticipée. Seule la volonté incroyable de ses joueurs permet de maintenir l'équilibre mais la partie semble déjà jouée.

A la mi-temps, Louise s'approche de l'équipe d'Himuro et s'adresse à son meneur :

\- Tu es un excellent joueur Himuro. Tu analyses avec une grande précision la situation, tes capacités et celles des joueurs qui t'entourent. Tu sais les utiliser avec la plus grande efficacité et le jeu de l'équipe reflète ton style, parfaitement orchestré où chaque geste, chaque action est polie la plus grande attention. Mais ton plus grand talent est aussi ta plus grande faiblesse face à des joueurs comme Akashi ou Sanchez, le meneur espagnol que nous allons affronter au premier tour. A toujours choisir la meilleure et la plus logique des options pour jouer, tu en deviens prévisible. Akashi lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle lui fait signe d'approcher et lui donne quelques instructions que seul Himuro peut entendre. Mais tous ses équipiers peuvent voir à son œil qui pétille qu'il a compris quelque chose d'important.

Le match reprend et la situation change lentement mais sûrement. De nouveau, les attaques de l'équipe d'Himuro reprend point par point son retard. Izuki pose la question qui brûle les lèvres de Riko.

\- Vous lui avez dit quoi ?

Elle se tourne vers Izuki amusée par sa propre audace alors que Midorima vient d'enchaîner deux trois points.

\- J'ai demandé à Himuro de rajouter un peu de folie dans son jeu.

Izuki regarde la partie et voit Akashi pris au dépourvu pendant un instant devant certaines décisions étranges d'Himuro. Mais son équipe est suffisamment réactive pour faire face à chacun de ses imprévus.

Mais pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, les deux meneurs sont sur un pied d'égalité. Ou presque puisqu'Akashi se montre plus rapide dans ses réactions alors qu'Himuro est obligé de combattre des années d'entraînement pour mettre ce grain de folie dans son jeu qui lui permet de tromper les prédictions d'Akashi.

C'est assez logiquement que l'équipe d'Akashi finit par l'emporter mais son avance n'est pas si grande.

Riko observe de loin Louise prendre Himuro à part pour lui parler mais il a déjà compris ce qu'il avait à travailler.

* * *

 _ **Hotel Okura**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **14h02**_

Louise et Himuro sont surpris de voir que le repas du groupe est presque fini. Louise avait cru que sa démonstration aurait écourtée son petit speech mais Himuro s'était montré très appliqué et lui avait posé plein de questions. L'envie de progresser l'animait avec une telle force qu'elle avait dû le forcer à se changer et à la suivre pour aller manger sinon il aurait continué à s'entraîner.

Momoi leur avait laissé une assiette et ils la remercient avec gratitude car ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point ils sont affamés.

Alors que les joueurs allaient de nouveau au gymnase, Louise apostrophe Kise pour qu'il reste à la table, c'est le prochain sur sa liste.

Autant intimidé qu'impatient à l'idée que ce soit _son tour_ , Kise regarde Himuro engloutir son repas et Louise le forcer d'un regard à prendre son temps avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- J'ai lu quelque part que tu avais commencé le basket en deuxième année et que tu avais réussi à gagner ta place parmi la génération miracle en moins de deux semaines.

 _Un véritable génie_ …

 _Tu avais_ … Elle vouvoyait sans même y réfléchir Akashi ou Nijimura. Et là, de la même façon, elle se mettait naturellement à tutoyer Kise et Himuro. Heureusement les règles de la politesse sont tellement compliquées en japonais que l'on pardonnait facilement aux étrangers de prendre quelques familiarités et Kise ne s'en formalise pas.

Kise sourit pour cacher sa gêne et Himuro dévisage Kise avec le regard de celui pour qui rien n'avait jamais été facile, de celui qui a toujours dû mériter sa place au prix de sa sueur et d'un entraînement acharné. Ce voile qui assombrit l'œil d'Himuro et qui n'échappe pas à Louise qui lui permet enfin de retourner à l'entraînement.

Depuis le tirage au sort, Louise sait que le rôle de Kise pourrait être déterminant dans leur premier match. Du moins s'il se révèle à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Et ça c'est encore très loin d'être gagné.

D'un geste, elle lui fait signe de le suivre vers la salle attenante à la salle à manger où trône un immense écran plat. D'un geste mécanique, elle lui fait signe de prendre place, attrape un DVD dans son sac et s'apprête à le mettre dans le lecteur.

\- Je vais te montrer deux matchs de nos futurs adversaires. Le premier est un match qui date de la dernière coupe du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans et le second est la finale du championnat européen des moins de vingt ans de cette année.

Louise regarde Kise quitter en un battement de cœur son sourire éclatant pour fixer l'écran avec le plus grand sérieux et elle se dit que si quelqu'un peut être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attend, c'est lui.

A mesure que les premières minutes du premier match France Espagne commencent, rien de moins que la demi-finale de la précédente coupe du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans, un match qu'ils avaient gagné sur un buzzer beater de son capitaine, elle se perd dans les actions du match.

Elle se fond de nouveau dans l'intensité et la tension de cette demi-finale et a presque du mal à se reconnaître sur le banc de touche en train de triturer nerveusement les manches de sa veste à mesure que les minutes passent. Elle regarde avec un sourire nostalgique les joueurs de son équipe s'élancer balle à la main sur le parquet dans un duel effroyable contre son ennemi le plus intime, l'Espagne.

Elle se rappelle les blagues idiotes de son ailier qui trouvait toujours le bon moment pour dédramatiser les pires situations et la façon dont tous se moquaient gentiment de son humour idiot avec un sourire indulgent.

Elle se souvient comme si c'était hier du problème que leur avait posé l'Espagne. L'Espagne et leur petit meneur, Juan Sanchez. Qu'il soit sur le terrain ou non, il menait son équipe d'une poigne de fer insufflant un rythme déroutant à ses joueurs.

Elle se tourne alors vers Ryota qui est déjà perdu et perplexe devant cette démonstration. Et à mesure que les minutes passent, ses sourcils se froncent et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

La plus grande particularité de l'équipe d'Espagne est son changement constant de style. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lente, parfois agressive et dans la seconde d'après totalement sur la défensive, l'équipe ne cessait d'alterner les positions, les styles, les attaques et les stratégies de défenses. Et ils ne faisaient pas deux fois la même chose. Chaque joueur pouvait assurer n'importe quel rôle et ils obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil au petit meneur.

Et chacun des joueurs espagnols étaient au moins aussi bon que les membres de la génération miracle à son meilleur.

Et pourtant la France avait gagné.

Parce que le meneur avait fait une erreur.

D'un seul coup d'œil, Louise sait que Kise a compris ce qu'elle avait vu à ce moment-là.

Elle est impressionnée parce qu'elle avait eu toute la tension et l'adrénaline du match dont l'enjeu était une place pour la finale pour s'en rendre. Lui n'est que spectateur d'un match déjà joué entre deux équipes qu'il ne connait pas.

Et il a compris.

\- Il a eu peur, souffle-t-il.

Louise acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- Le principal atout de l'Espagne vient de son style totalement imprévisible. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils étaient au coude à coude avec nous. Alors Sanchez a abandonné son style si particulier pour son attaque la plus efficace. A partir du moment où j'ai pu prévoir son prochain coup, j'ai aussi réussi à trouver une parade. Mais ça s'est joué à un rien.

\- Votre équipe était impressionnante. Tenir tête à un jeu si chaotique, cela demande une incroyable cohésion entre les joueurs.

De nouveau, Louise ne peut qu'acquiescer. Les joueurs de son cinq majeur avaient grandi et appris à jouer ensemble. Et c'est la seule chose qui leur avait permis de se mesurer à ce style si singulier. Quelle que soit la technique adoptée par Sanchez, ils s'y adaptaient presque aussi vite parce qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur et anticipaient intuitivement tous leurs mouvements.

Ils avaient fait preuve d'une confiance absolue entre eux pour gagner contre cet adversaire incroyable.

Et elle avait rarement été aussi fiers de ses joueurs.

Puis elle lui montre le deuxième match. La finale France-Espagne des moins de vingt ans de la coupe d'Europe remportée par l'Espagne. Et dans ce match qui se rejoue devant leurs yeux, tout a changé, les joueurs, les coachs, le vainqueur.

Enfin presque tout puisque le petit meneur espagnol est toujours là. A seize ans, il avait été le joueur le plus jeune de la dernière coupe du monde mais là, il a dix-huit ans. C'est toujours l'un des plus jeunes de la compétition mais il a fait l'amère expérience de la défaite et des espoirs déçus. Il n'y a plus qu'une lueur implacable et calculatrice aux fond de ses grands yeux noirs qui ne laissent plus aucune place au doute ou à l'erreur.

Et si la France avec ses nouveaux joueurs a complètement changé de style, l'Espagne joue exactement de la même manière. Louise observe avec attention Kise qui ne perd pas des yeux une seule action.

La stratégie de l'Espagne est toujours aussi chaotique et si les joueurs sur le parquet sont tous différents, ils jouent exactement de la même façon que l'ancienne équipe sous la direction du meneur qui n'appartient même pas au cinq majeur.

Et cette fois, Sanchez a suffisamment de sang-froid et d'expérience pour ne pas renouveler son erreur de la demi-finale perdue. Il suit son plan sans faillir et prend sa revanche sur une équipe de France monstrueuse qui ressemble aux yeux de Kise à une version sublimée de l'équipe de Tôô.

Une équipe de mercenaires où chacun des joueurs a le potentiel d'un Aomine au mieux de sa forme.

Et l'Espagne avec son jeu étrange l'avait emporté sur un dernier panier du meneur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? demande Kise en se tournant vers Louise.

\- L'Espagne sera notre premier adversaire et il nous prendra au sérieux dès la première minute parce que je suis votre coach. Et comme tu l'as déjà compris, il ne faut pas compter sur la moindre petite erreur de leur part. La plus grande arme de l'Espagne est son style imprévisible. Sanchez a formaté chaque joueur et l'équipe exactement comme il le souhaite.

\- Dans cette partie, tous les joueurs du cinq majeur ont changé, pourtant, ils jouent presque exactement de la même façon, acquiesce Kise.

Louise sourit. Elle ne s'est pas trompée. Les talents de copycat de l'as de Kaijo sont dus essentiellement à deux choses, un sens de l'observation incroyable et une capacité à décomposer et apprendre incroyablement vite toute nouvelle technique, tout nouveau mouvement.

\- Presque, répète-t-elle. C'est exactement ça. _Presque._

Kise lui retourne un regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- Sanchez a réussi à imposer son style singulier à tous les joueurs de son équipe. Mais personne n'arrive à ce niveau sans imposer sa patte dans son jeu. Je veux que tu observes les cinq joueurs du cinq majeur jusqu'à ce que tu puisses repérer et reproduire parfaitement ce « presque. »

Le joueur de Kaijo prend la télécommande, revient en arrière et commence à observer avec une telle attention les joueurs espagnols que Louise a l'impression qu'il s'est déjà immergé dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

\- J'en suis capable, dit-il avec une confiance absolue en ses capacités que Louise lui envie un bref instant. Mais avec leur style de jeu, je ne suis pas sûr que ça servira à quelque chose. C'est leur jeu d'équipe qui est dangereux pas leur jeu individuel.

Louise observe une seconde son joueur et décide d'être magnanime en lui pardonnant son insolence… Pour cette fois.

\- J'ai un plan, dit-elle. Et si tu y arrives réellement on passera à l'étape suivante.

Kise se tourne vers elle avec un sourire tellement confiant qu'elle ne sait pas trop comment y répondre.

\- Ce sera fait en un rien de temps !

 _Il ne doute de rien celui-là_ , pense Louise en lui renvoyant son sourire bien malgré elle.

* * *

 _ **Terrain extérieur du Grand Gymnase de Tokyo**_

 _ **16h45**_

Louise est un peu surprise de s'être laissée happer par le spectacle des matchs de leurs futurs adversaires et elle doit bien avouer qu'avait eu du mal à se détacher du regard si sérieux de Kise qui analysait le jeu de chacun des joueurs.

Son regard posé sur les joueurs espagnols semblait étinceler d'une lueur dorée hypnotique. Elle avait dû se faire violence pour s'arracher du spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

Louise se frappe le front de sa paume devant son comportement de gamine idiote.

Elle avait pris un sérieux retard sur son planning lorsque son regard tombe sur Kuroko qui s'entraîne seul à l'écart sur le terrain extérieur. Il travaille les exercices qu'elle lui avait donné pour améliorer sa vitesse et elle l'observe avec curiosité.

Il est appliqué et exigent envers lui-même.

Et le souvenir de ses propres entraînements lui revient en mémoire.

Quand ses amis avec qui elle avait appris à jouer avait commencé à grandir et gagner en muscles, creusant un peu plus chaque jour la différence de stature entre eux, elle avait commencé à s'entraîner à l'écart. Elle avait beau être grande pour une fille, jamais elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses immenses joueurs avec qui elle avait appris le basket.

Alors elle avait commencé à ressentir la même urgence et le même désespoir qu'elle pouvait deviner dans ses gestes.

Comme lui, elle avait trouvé une réponse très personnelle pour rester un membre de leur groupe. Et comme lui, elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir trompé tout le monde avec un tour de passe-passe et de n'avoir jamais vraiment mérité sa place parmi eux.

La sensation de solitude qu'elle avait ressenti à cette époque lui saute à la gorge et elle en oublie la suite de son planning pour se joindre à lui.

Ces exercices, elle les connait par cœur, c'était ceux qu'elle avait construit pour elle-même il y a des années.

Et elle avait vraiment besoin de se défouler une balle à la main.

Il faut bien une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que les deux joueurs sur le terrain se rendent compte que les heures avaient tournées et que les autres joueurs qui revenaient de leur entraînement se sont tous réunis autour du terrain pour observer leurs exercices si particuliers. Même Kise qui travaillait de son côté les a rejoint et lorsqu'ils s'en rendent enfin compte, Louise s'amuse du regard gêné de son joueur de l'ombre qui n'a ni l'habitude d'attirer l'attention ni de montrer autant ses émotions.

Elle sourit en voyant tous les joueurs apostropher Kuroko en se moquant gentiment du fait qu'il ait le droit à un traitement de faveur, Aomine et Kise se disputer son attention comme deux idiots sous le regard attentif de Nijimura et Akashi alors qu'ils se dirigent vers leur hôtel pour le dîner.

A cet instant, Louise se dit qu'elle commence à percevoir l'âme de cette nouvelle équipe.

Et que cette petite chose aussi fragile qu'intangible passe par Kuroko.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **22h20  
**_

Tenant une tasse fumante entre ses mains, Kuroko traverse la salle vide et plongée dans l'obscurité depuis longtemps. Tous les membres de l'équipe s'étaient couchés sans demander leur reste, épuisés par cette nouvelle journée d'entraînement. Enfin presque tous, pense Kuroko en voyant la lumière filtrer de la pièce attenante à la salle commune.

Doucement, il pousse la porte et contemple avec fascination le match diffusé sur le grand écran, seule source de lumière de la pièce.

Et face à l'écran, dans l'ombre, Kise et Aomine observent avec une grande attention l'écran.

\- Aomine kun? Kise kun ? demande presque timidement Kuroko.

Kise détourne un bref instant son attention qu'il tourne vers Kuroko et Aomine lui fait signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux.

\- Ils sont incroyables nos futurs adversaires, dit Aomine, _vraiment incroyables_.

\- J'y suis presque, murmure Kise en se tournant à nouveau vers l'écran.

Kuroko tire la chaise que lui montre Aomine et se retrouve entre ses deux anciens équipiers à regarder un match étonnant entre l'Espagne et la Serbie.

Les minutes passent et il a du mal à détacher les yeux du jeu étrange des espagnols. Leurs futurs adversaires, pense-t-il avec un frisson d'excitation.

Et il sursaute quand il sent la tête d'un Kise endormi tomber lentement sur son épaule.

\- Kise kun !?

Alors qu'il s'apprête à le réveiller doucement, Aomine arrête son geste :

\- Laisse-le dormir, souffle-t-il. Au moins jusqu'à la fin du match.

Aomine, les yeux encore perdus dans le match qui se joue sur l'écran murmure :

\- Je crois qu'il en a besoin.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : les réflexions de Louise sur le vouvoiement et le tutoiement font références en fait au san ou kun que doit utiliser Louise en japonais. J'imagine qu'elle s'adresse à Nijimura ou Akashi avec un san (que j'attribue au vouvoiement) et Kise avec un kun (le tutoiement).

Ce sera au tour d'Aomine au prochain chapitre...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

voici le quatrième jour et c'est au tour d'Aomine.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Quatrième Jour**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **7h05**_

Aomine s'étire comme un félin au réveil en s'avançant dans la salle commune pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est bien la première fois qu'il est le premier à se lever mais depuis qu'il avait vu quels adversaires ils allaient affronter, il se sent envahi d'une énergie et d'une envie de jouer, de s'entraîner qui le font trembler.

Au point même de le pousser à se lever tôt le matin et d'attendre avec impatience l'entraînement.

Même Imayoshi en perdrait son énigmatique sourire.

Le coach avait déjà parlé personnellement avec presque tout le monde. Même Nijimura. Et il avait vu les effets de ces petits entretiens avec étonnement.

Takao et Hizuki sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, se construisant un monde à part avec leurs blagues et leurs références idiotes en parlant sans cesse de l'équipe d'Argentine et de son sixième joueur, accaparant Kuroko dès qu'une idée leur passe par la tête. Il avait surpris quelques regards ennuyés de Midorima envers Takao qui l'avaient amusé et il avait passé un peu de temps avec eux à regarder un match des argentins et depuis il rêve de se mesurer à cette équipe.

Hyuga quant à lui rayonne d'une assurance étonnante. Kagami lui avait dit qu'il avait bien du mal à reconnaître cette nouvelle version calme et posée de son capitaine.

Himuro leur avait fait une véritable démonstration de ses talents de meneur, allant jusqu'à tenir tête à Akashi. Et elle ne lui avait dit que quelques mots.

Kuroko s'entraînait seul de son côté et ils avaient tous vu hier à quel point il progressait. Il lui avait demandé ce que le coach lui avait dit. Mais comme à son habitude, Kuroko lui avait répondu qu'il lui _montrerait_ quand ses progrès seraient suffisants.

Quant à Kise… Le tenir occuper avec un but précis est sûrement la meilleure façon pour lui d'affronter toute la noirceur qui encombre sa tête. Retrouverait-il un jour l'équipier insouciant et insupportable qui courrait toujours derrière Kuroko ? Avait-il jamais existé ?

Quelle que soit la réponse, il est sûr d'une chose. Ce Kise qui avait été son équipier et qui lui réclamait sans cesse des un contre un lui manque. Et il court toujours après la moindre chose que fait Kuroko. Et si ça pouvait l'aider à redevenir plus vite celui qu'il était ou devrait être, il est prêt à l'aider.

En parlant du loup…

\- Kise ?

Une chose est sûre, il avait dû tomber du lit ce matin.

Il constate que ses cheveux en bataille semblent être savamment mis en désordre. Même au saut du lit Kise serait encore capable de faire tourner la tête de toutes les filles à des lieues à la ronde. Ça doit être un truc réservé aux modèles.

Et ça l'énerve au point de lui donner l'envie de passer sa main rudement dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Aomine ? Je peux te poser une question un peu embarrassante ?

\- Je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit, dit-il en anticipant sa question.

Ils avaient été tenté de le réveiller hier avec Tetsu à la fin du match. Mais il dormait si profondément, bavant littéralement sur l'épaule de Kuroko, qu'il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit.

Et il n'est pas si léger que ça pour un mannequin !

Kise esquisse un timide sourire.

\- Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long, très long et horrible rêve…

Alors que Kuroko arrive à leur table, Aomine se dit que c'est à ça que ressemble quelqu'un qui tombe du lit en voyant ses cheveux qui vont littéralement dans tous les sens. Il s'assoit en face de lui et Kise lui retourne un sourire éclatant en lui demandant s'il avait besoin de son aide pour ses entraînements avant d'enchaîner sur son babillage habituel qu'il avait toujours trouvé ennuyeux…

Mais aujourd'hui, il le trouve surtout réconfortant jusqu'à ce que la coach se joigne à eux, une tasse de café à la main. Aomine remarque sans peine qu'elle n'est pas bien réveillée.

Elle est pas du matin la coach.

\- Aomine, dit Louise, il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle d'une voix mécanique. Mais après un café.

Elle ferme les yeux une seconde :

\- Ou deux.

* * *

Louise observe Aomine attentivement. S'il y a un face à face qu'elle appréhende réellement, presque autant que ceux qu'elle avait eu avec Akashi, c'est bien celui-ci.

Elle avait plus ou moins prévu de le réserver en dernier.

Mais encore une fois, les plannings et elle ça fait deux.

Et à cet instant, elle est vraiment décontenancée par le sourire d'Aomine qui semble attendre cet entretien avec impatience.

Elle a besoin d'un second café très très noir…

Rapidement elle récupère une tasse fumante et presque aussitôt Satsuki l'accapare et se met à lui parler des progrès des joueurs, du nouveau programme d'entraînement qu'elle lui avait fourni et de plein d'autres choses avec enthousiasme.

Le petit déjeuner passe en un rien de temps, tous les joueurs sortent de la salle et Louise retient Aomine d'un geste.

Elle s'assure que Satsuki ne soit plus dans son champ de vision pour soupirer et se resservir une tasse de café.

\- Elle est branchée sur le 220 votre copine, s'amuse Louise. J'ose toujours pas lui dire que quand elle parle aussi vite, je ne capte qu'un mot sur deux. Mais vu les sourires et le peu que je comprends, je me dis que tout à l'air d'aller bien…

\- Je vous rassure, moi aussi je comprends pas tout quand elle s'emporte comme ça, dit Aomine.

Louise le dévisage avec surprise.

\- Je vais être franche avec vous, je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme ça. J'ai vu tous les matchs que j'ai pu trouver, à Teiko, au lycée et franchement, je croyais que vous étiez…

\- Un _connard paresseux_ ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça …

Elle ne comprend pas ces mots mais vu la façon dont il les avait prononcés, ça devait définitivement être proche de ceux qu'elle cherchait.

\- Et au lieu de ça, j'ai un peu l'impression de me retrouver face à un boyscout en vacance.

Aomine rigole une seconde puis se reprend rapidement devant son sérieux.

\- Mais ça ne change pas les faits, continue Louise. Premièrement je pensais vraiment que le manque de compétition avait un peu exagéré votre réputation. Vous êtes vraiment bon, meilleur que ce que je croyais mais pas aussi bon que vous le croyez.

Louise repousse sa tasse de café comme pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Deuxièmement, je déteste votre style, ce qui n'enlève rien à votre niveau ni au fait qu'il sera utile en temps voulu. C'est une opinion personnelle qui n'influencera jamais mes décisions. Si vous mettre sur le parquet peut nous permettre de gagner, je le ferai. Vous mettre sur le parquet ou sur le banc de touche.

Aomine encaisse le choc plus difficilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il sait que son coach ne jure que par le jeu collectif et il s'est préparé à ce que son style de jeu et son attitude ne lui plaisent pas. Mais l'entendre énoncer aussi directement le blesse plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

Après avoir vu les matchs des argentins, des espagnols et de tous leurs adversaires, il sait bien qu'il y a nombre de joueurs bien meilleurs que lui dans le monde du basket. Et contrairement à ce que pense la coach, ça le rend heureux comme il l'avait jamais été.

Il se sent même prêt à ravaler sa fierté.

\- Pour jouer contre l'Espagne et toutes les autres équipes qui vont se trouver sur notre chemin, je suis prêt à faire tout ce que vous me demanderez.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de vous croire, dit-elle en lui glissant un DVD dans la main. Vraiment…

Aomine la regarde se lever et sortir, le DVD entre ses mains il ne sait trop quoi penser des quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés.

Il se dirige vers la salle où Kise s'était endormi pour mettre le DVD et commence à regarder le match qu'elle lui a donné.

\- C'est un match du coach !

Surpris il se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Izuki et Takao qui travaillaient à côté.

\- Je veux absolument voir ça ! s'exclame Kise.

Aomine lui retourne un regard blanc :

\- T'as pas à bosser de ton côté…

Kise balaye d'un geste sa remarque pour regarder le match, une retransmission sur une chaîne américaine avec des présentateurs jamais avares de superlatifs.

\- Kise, dit Aomine, tu peux traduire ?

Kise se rappelle qu'Aomine n'avait jamais vraiment été bon en anglais… Ni en quoi que ce soit d'académique d'ailleurs.

\- On sèche encore les cours Aomine kun ?

Tous se retournent dans un sursaut…

\- Tetsu, ça se faisait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas fait ce coup-là !

\- T'es là depuis quand Kuroko ! s'exclame Izuki.

\- Depuis le début, dit-il sans une trace d'émotion.

Aomine voit Kise sourire en se collant à Kuroko et il lance le match et commence à traduire l'intervention des commentateurs…

 _\- Ce soir, c'est la plus grande rencontre du basket féminin junior de l'année. La finale du championnat européen entre les tenantes du titre, l'équipe d'Espagne menée par l'immense Alvarez contre les championnes du monde menées par Hugo._

Alors que les joueuses entrent sur le terrain sous l'acclamation du public, le commentateur présente une à une les joueuses mais c'est lorsque l'ailier fort de la France entre sur le terrain que la foule se déchaîne.

 _\- La France et l'Espagne ont toutes les deux des équipes effroyables, reprend l'un des deux commentateurs, mais personne n'est plus incroyable sur le parquet que la grande Sonya Solys !_

 _\- Sonya Solys et Louise Hugo, reprend son collègue, c'est le feu et la glace. Le cerveau et la puissance à l'état pur et le public ne s'y trompe pas !_

 _\- Je vais vous avouer, dit le commentateur, que j'ai toujours trouvé que le basket féminin manquait d'un petit quelque chose par rapport au basket masculin, un brin de spectacle qui rend le jeu un peu plus passionnant. Mais cette fille à elle seule change toute la donne !_

 _\- Je crois qu'on peut le dire, elle a la puissance des meilleurs joueurs…._

 _En guise d'échauffement une grande brune aux yeux clairs claque un dunk après un saut impressionnant que la foule acclame et les deux présentateurs rigolent comme des enfants qui dévoreraient des yeux les plus beaux cadeaux sous le sapin un jour de noël._

 _\- Elle dunk comme un mec, s'amuse le premier présentateur…_

 _\- Oh ça va chauffer pour les espagnoles, Solys est en forme !_

Et dès les premières minutes, la confrontation est terrible. Certes les françaises ont Solys et son jeu flamboyant mais les espagnoles font plus que résister.

Au fur et à mesure que le jeu progresse, les joueurs voient comment leur coach dirigeait dans l'ombre chaque attaque, chaque défense, chacune de leur stratégie avec une minutie et une précision d'orfèvre.

Le feu et la glace…

Solys dans la lumière et Hugo dans l'ombre.

Aomine commence à comprendre pourquoi leur coach apprécie tant le jeu de Kuroko.

Les autres joueuses du cinq majeur sont aussi vraiment douées, particulièrement le pivot qui a un style hypnotique qui lui rappelle le jeu d'Himuro où tout semble absolument parfait et simple. Le genre de jeu dont il est difficile de se détacher pour quiconque aime le basket.

Elle a même réussi à dribbler une joueuse qui était restée scotchée devant sa performance presque irréelle.

Mais les espagnoles ne laissent rien passer.

Et chaque quart temps se termine sur une différence minime.

A la fin du troisième quart temps que la France prend une décision étrange. Et huée violemment par le public.

Le coach fait sortir la star de l'équipe.

Et ils ont tous compris que le coach suivait les instructions du capitaine.

Un temps mort est rapidement demandé et sous les regards hallucinés des spectateurs, commentateurs et des arbitres, Hugo et Solys sont à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains sur le banc de touche.

Les commentateurs tentent de comprendre sans succès la situation et la caméra s'approche.

L'un des commentateurs traduit les mots et la colère des deux joueuses qui s'affrontent :

 _\- Tu ne suis pas le plan, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Alors oui, je te sors !_

 _\- Tu préfères qu'on suive ton plan ou qu'on gagne cette partie !_

 _\- On va suivre mon plan et gagner cette partie, avec ou sans toi !_

Et la partie reprend. Sans la star éblouissante du parquet.

Et non, le style de l'équipe de France ne change pas, si ce n'est que le pivot prend une part beaucoup plus importante dans l'attaque et la remplaçante est moins douée que Solys, le jeu un peu moins passionnant.

Mais la France creuse lentement et sûrement l'écart.

Et Aomine comprend sans peine le message.

Sans un mot, il récupère le DVD et s'apprête à rejoindre l'entrainement lorsque que Kise l'interpelle.

\- Aomine, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que quoi que te demande la coach, tu y arriveras.

Surpris, Aomine se retourne vers Kise qui le regarde avec une telle confiance qu'il se demande s'il sera jamais à la hauteur de l'admiration qu'il avait toujours vu dans les yeux de Kise.

Il rejoint le gymnase rapidement et reste une seconde en haut des tribunes à regarder les joueurs se lancer dans un match d'entraînement où tous se donnent à fond. Même Murasakibara se montre presque motivé. Et que ce soit Akashi ou Hyuga, ils dirigent avec une grande aisance leur équipe et il perçoit sans peine le lien qui unit les joueurs sur le terrain.

Sera-t-il capable de s'intégrer à un tel groupe ? De faire de nouveau réellement parti d'une équipe ? Il ne sait qu'une chose, il en a vraiment envie. Et c'est une sensation qu'il avait presque oubliée.

Depuis sa défaite contre Tetsu et Kagami, il avait retrouvé son amour pour le basket. Brutalement. Il avait ressenti ce rush d'adrénaline qui lui fait trembler les mains à la simple idée de tenir un ballon, de marquer un panier ou d'affronter un joueur comme Kagami sur le terrain. Et le simple fait de pouvoir bientôt se retrouver face aux joueurs hors normes dont il avait vu les matchs avec Takao, Izuki et Kise, les espagnols, les argentins mais aussi la Russie, la Serbie, la France… Il en perdait le sommeil.

Il ne sera jamais capable d'être au service de l'équipe comme Tetsu ou Kagami, mais Kise a raison, quoi que lui demande la coach, si cela permettait de jouer contre ces équipes, il ferait tout pour y arriver !

Et lorsqu'il rend le DVD à Louise, il se sent un peu plus confiant. Un tout petit peu.

\- Aomine, dit Louise qui regarde les joueurs se démener sur le terrain, cette finale que je vous ai montré, je l'ai gagné et j'y ai perdu ma meilleure amie. J'ai toujours pris les meilleures décisions pour l'équipe qu'elles qu'en soient les conséquences. Et contre l'Espagne, nous avons besoin de deux choses, de votre talent et d'une équipe soudée.

Aomine se mord les lèvres nerveusement. Le jeu collectif, c'est loin, très loin d'être son atout principal.

\- La semaine prochaine, je vais vous faire passer un test, dit-elle. Ça vous laisse sept jours pour me montrer ce dont vous êtes capable.

Un défi. Aomine se dit qu'il se sent prêt à relever n'importe quel challenge pour pouvoir jouer contre l'Espagne.

\- Quel genre de test ? demande-t-il avec autant d'appréhension que d'impatience.

Louise est rassurée de voir son enthousiasme et lui répond d'un ton amusé et un brin insolent :

\- Un test que vous allez adorer...

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **12h23**_

Louise regarde avec satisfaction ses joueurs. Elle perçoit la même motivation fébrile qu'elle avait ressentie avec sa propre équipe avant son premier championnat sérieux. C'est un parfum enivrant qu'elle adore et elle manque de sursauter lorsque son portable vibre dans sa poche.

Curieuse, elle regarde qui peut bien l'appeler à cette heure-là et n'est pas trop surprise en voyant le nom de Lucas s'afficher sur son écran.

Elle décide de répondre parce qu'elle lui devait bien ça.

 _\- Lucas ?_

 _\- Louise ! Tu sais quoi…._

Louise étouffe un petit rire désabusé et l'écoute parler sans discontinuer de son sujet favori. Depuis que son ancien ailier avait rejoint les rangs des Cleveland Cavaliers, il l'appelait à chaque fois que son idole LeBron James lui adressait la parole, lui faisait un sourire à l'entraînement ou marquait un panier après une de ses passes… Ce qui arrivait souvent puisqu'ils font partis de la même équipe.

Une ode à la magnificence de LeBron James qu'elle écoute avec une infinie patience parce que son ami vit son rêve et qu'elle accompagne d'occasionnels « Oui Lucas, LeBron James est vraiment extraordinaire » « Pas possible ! » « Noooon ! » plus ou moins énergiques.

Mais au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle finit par perdre patience :

 _\- Lucas, je suis absolument ravie de savoir que le grand, l'immense et incroyable Lebron James t'ai trouvé un surnom mais j'espère que tu ne m'as pas appelé uniquement pour ça._

 _\- Non bien sûr. Je t'appelle pour te confirmer que c'est OK pour vendredi prochain et qu'on a hâte de rencontrer ta nouvelle équipe et tes petits protégés…_

 _\- Y sont pas si petits que ça, tu sais. Pour des japonais._

Lucas rigole à l'autre bout du fil.

 _\- Sérieusement, reprend Lucas, j'ai vu quelques matchs et je suis impressionné. Mais t'as intérêt à bien les préparer parce que dans une semaine on va leur apprendre le basket à tes gosses !_

 _\- Compte sur moi pour qu'ils vous donnent du fil à retordre._

 _\- Je suis impatient !_

 _\- Moi aussi, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous les six._

Et lorsqu'elle raccroche le téléphone, elle se rend compte que tous ses joueurs lui jettent des regards en coin. Et que dans le lot, il y en avait au moins deux qui avaient compris tout ce qu'elle avait dit au téléphone.

Et quoi qu'il arrive, on ne peut pas prononcer les deux mots magiques Lebron James dans une assemblée pleine de joueurs de basket, quelle que soit sa langue, sans provoquer quelques remous.

C'est le bon moment pour faire son annonce.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle en se levant, son portable toujours à la main.

Elle regarde tous ses joueurs avec un grand sourire :

\- Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, nous aurons un match d'entraînement avec mon ancienne équipe. Dans sept jours, vous allez vous confronter sur le terrain aux anciens vice-champion du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans !

Elle observe avec beaucoup d'intérêt l'enthousiasme qui allume des flammes dévorantes dans les yeux de ses joueurs. Elle avait tendance à l'oublier qu'avant d'être ses amis, ses grands idiots de joueurs sont des stars montantes du basket disséminées dans les plus grands clubs du monde, côtoyant des joueurs comme LeBron James, Stephen Curry et Manu Ginobili.

Et elle aussi avait hâte de les voir, ça faisait trop longtemps.

Elle voit Nijimura sourire comme un gosse en apostrophant Aomine, Kise et tous ceux qu'il a à sa portée parce qu'il allait rencontrer Stéphane Moreau, le meilleur rookie de la NBA de l'année, le nouveau titulaire des Spurs.

Même Akashi a l'air ravi et partage quelques mots avec Midorima qui sourit comme rarement il devait sourire sous l'œil de Takao et des joueurs de Seirin qui s'imaginent déjà un ballon à la main contre de tels joueurs.

Puis son regard s'attarde sur Aomine qui a compris sans peine que ce serait pendant ce match qu'aurait lieu son fameux test.

Dans sept jours exactement.

Et quelque chose lui dit, en regardant ses mains tremblantes d'excitation et ses yeux s'enflammer, qu'il serait prêt.

Louise pense qu'elle doit encore parler à Midorima, Murasakibara et Kagami. Mais elle n'allait pas gâcher tout ce bel enthousiasme…

\- J'ai une semaine pour vous préparer au plus grand match que vous ayez jamais joué, on a pas une minute à perdre ! Alors tous à l'entraînement !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce sera au tour de Murasakibara, Midorima et Kagami dans le prochain chapitre...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

alors au programme, le petit speech de Midorima, Murasakibara et Kagami. Une journée chargée :-)

Et la première apparition d'Akiko.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Cinquième jour**_

 _ **Pâtisserie Le Dellys**_

 _ **7h12**_

Louise s'amuse du fait que l'immense Murasakibara la suit docilement avec un hochement de tête enfantin jusqu'à la devanture de cette pâtisserie française qui n'a pas encore ouvert ses portes.

Elle sort rapidement son portable de sa poche et compose un numéro qu'elle connait par cœur.

 _\- Ana ? On est là…_

Presque aussitôt la porte s'ouvre sur une immense rousse aux yeux verts qui l'accueille en lui sautant dans les bras. Louise se laisse faire, toujours surprise de l'enthousiasme de son ancien pivot qui travaille depuis un an dans la pâtisserie que tient son frère à Tokyo.

Louise a depuis longtemps compris que le problème de Murasakibara est la motivation. Et son amie a une solution toute simple à son problème. Et il n'y a qu'à voir les yeux agrandis de surprise et d'émerveillement de son joueur devant la devanture pour comprendre qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée !

 _\- C'est prêt_ ? demande Louise.

Ana ne quitte pas des yeux Murasakibara qui reste bloqué sur l'étalage de friandises de toutes les couleurs présenté devant le comptoir dans des grands bocaux en verre.

 _\- C'est un vrai coup bas Louise_ , souffle-t-elle avec un petit sourire gourmand.

Louise sourit malgré elle. Ana avait la clé de la motivation de Murasakibara entre les mains et Murasakibara serait à n'en pas douter celle d'Ana. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les grands basketteurs et émigrer au Japon n'avait pas dû lui fournir beaucoup d'occasions d'en rencontrer.

 _\- Je suis prête à venir tous les jours faire mes livraisons moi-même_ , ajoute-t-elle en français tout en dévorant Murasakibara des yeux.

L'espace d'une seconde, Louise plaint Murasakibara parce qu'Ana peut se montrer aussi tenace qu'envahissante quand un garçon lui plait.

 _\- On va s'en tenir au plan, si tu permets_ , reprend Louise.

 _\- Rabat-joie_ , souffle Ana qui sort un énorme gâteau aux pommes constitué de centaines de feuilles flambées aussi fines que du papier à cigarette.

Murasakibara ne loupe rien du spectacle et Louise s'apprête à lui poser ses conditions tout en laissant une distance de sécurité conséquente entre lui et le gâteau.

\- Je vous présente Ana Dellys, dit-elle, le meilleur chef français du Japon…

 _\- Exagère pas non plus_ , souffle Ana.

\- Ana connait plus de recettes de gâteaux que vous ne pouvez en rêver et je vous propose que tant que vos efforts à l'entraînement sont satisfaisants, chaque samedi Ana vous apportera une nouveauté qu'elle vous fera découvrir et un de vos gâteaux préférés. Et tous les gâteaux qu'elle vous fera découvrir sont des spécialités qui ne sont même pas en vente dans cette pâtisserie ni nulle part au Japon, ce sont toutes des spécialités aussi uniques qu'incroyables.

Pendant son petit discours, Ana laisse Murasakibara goûter sa spécialité et vu la façon dont il engloutit l'énorme dessert, elle sait qu'elle l'a déjà dans la poche.

\- Et si tu me bats en un contre un, ajoute Ana avec un petit sourire insolent, je double la mise…

Les yeux de Murasakibara qui prend une seconde pour délaisser son succulent dessert s'enflamment devant le défi qu'il est déjà sûr de gagner.

\- Et si je gagne, continue Ana avec un regard qui dit clairement _je fais de toi mon dessert…_

\- Aucune chance que je perde, l'interrompt Murasakibara.

Ana rigole une seconde et se reprend :

\- Là, j'ai pas le temps, on va ouvrir dans moins de vingt minutes. Je te donne rendez-vous cette après-midi sur le terrain de street basket du bout de la rue à 18h00. Si tu n'as pas peur de perdre contre une fille…

Murasakibara soutient son regard avec plus d'énergie qu'il en avait démontré pendant le dernier match.

\- J'y serai !

Souriant en prenant la direction du gymnase où s'entraînent les autres, elle sourit en éliminant de sa liste « Motiver Murasakibara ».

\- A l'entraînement !

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **12h34**_

Devant leurs assiettes pleines, tous jettent un regard en coin plus ou moins discret vers Murasakibara avec la même question sur les lèvres…

 _Mais qu'est-ce que la coach avait bien pu dire au géant de Yosen pour le motiver comme ça ?!_

Kise avait été plus téméraire que les autres en lui demandant de but en blanc. Il avait récolté un grognement irrité qui ressemblait vaguement à un « je partage avec personne » qui l'avait rendu plus perplexe encore. Même Himuro avait pris ses distances avec surprise.

Akashi avait posé la question à la coach de façon subtile. Et il avait eu le droit à un énigmatique « Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. ».

Et quoi qu'il se soit passé, personne pas même Himuro n'avait jamais vu Murasakibara se donner autant pendant l'entraînement. Il avait écouté les conseils de la coach avec autant d'attention qu'il en aurait réservé à l'étude minutieuse des différents types de chips que regorgent son combini préféré.

Un vrai mystère…

Louise se tourne alors vers Midorima, le prochain sur sa liste. Elle reste une seconde surprise par l'étrange poupée aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux d'or qu'il a posée à ses côtés.

Le premier jour, elle n'avait pas compris que l'as de Shutoku avait un porte-bonheur _différent_ par jour ! Et le défilé des curiosités avait pris un tournant bien étrange avec cette poupée aux yeux ronds.

Et le pire est à venir quand Takao prend le porte bonheur de son équipier.

\- Tu trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à la coach…

A mesure que les yeux de Midorima en face de lui s'agrandissent d'horreur et d'embarras, Takao entend dans son dos une voix glacée :

 _\- Elle ressemble à qui exactement_ …

Takao se retourne en baissant les yeux devant Louise qui le laisse s'empêtrer dans ses excuses avec un petit sourire en se disant qu'au final c'est plutôt flatteur comme comparaison.

\- Bon Midorima, on y va, dit-elle en coupant court à la litanie laborieuse de Takao.

Midorima un peu surpris par la demande si directe de Louise regarde un instant son porte bonheur nerveusement. Il hésite une seconde et décide de la laisser sur la table pour suivre son coach.

Louise récupère un ballon et se dirige vers le terrain extérieur du gymnase, Midorima sur ses talons. Une fois sur le terrain, elle lui envoie le ballon qu'il réceptionne d'une main.

\- Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, le défie-t-elle.

A deux pas du panier, Midorima se permet un petit sourire quand il se tourne délibérément vers l'autre côté du terrain et envoie le ballon dans une trajectoire absurdement haute qui traverse tous le terrain avant de passer l'arceau du panier opposé sans même toucher le filet.

Un tir absolument parfait.

C'est impressionnant à voir en vrai mais Louise n'est pas surprise. Elle avait vu suffisamment de matchs de Teiko et de Shutoku pour ne pas être surprise.

Mais oui, c'est impressionnant.

Elle récupère le ballon et fait passer la balle d'une main à l'autre tout en regardant le shooter qui replace nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Midorima, je crois que tu sais déjà ce que je m'apprête à te dire…

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **Au même moment**_

Akiko prend une longue inspiration avant de passer la porte. Après une partie de tournoi difficile, elle avait décidé de les voir pendant la pause de midi.

Elle appelait son frère et Midorima tous les soirs. Et même si elle n'en est pas fière, les entendre parler avec enthousiasme de leurs journées d'entraînement, à quel point l'entraînement est génial et tout et tout ne fait que renforcer l'horrible sensation de solitude qui lui tord les entrailles.

Et elle se sent encore plus affreuse de se sentir jalouse du fait qu'ils s'amusent comme des fous alors qu'elle est désespérément seule dans son grand et vide nouvel appartement.

Elle en venait presque à regretter d'avoir déménager.

Elle a vraiment besoin d'une seconde avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Et d'une longue inspiration.

\- Bon…!

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir son mot que son frère a littéralement bondit de sa chaise pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Et comme toujours tous les noirs et mesquins sentiments qui encombraient sa tête s'évanouissent dès qu'elle sent les bras de son frère l'entourer.

\- Grand frère !

\- Tu m'as manqué tit' sœur !

\- Toi aussi, avoue-t-elle à demi voix.

Kise présente à tous ceux qui ne la connaissait pas encore sa petite sœur, le génie du go, avec son énergie et sa grandiloquence habituelle pendant qu'Akiko essaye de prétendre qu'elle est ennuyée par son comportement en saluant tout le monde.

Mais elle ne met pas longtemps à se rendre qu'il manque quelqu'un…

\- Où est Shintaro ?

\- Avec la coach, dit Takao.

Et oui, à cet instant, ça l'énerve. Et tout le monde peut le sentir. Takao disparaît de la pièce pour revenir un jeu de go à la main.

\- Tu me dois une revanche ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Quand on perd quatre fois de suite, je ne crois pas que ça s'appelle une revanche…

\- Peur de perdre ? se moque gentiment Takao.

\- Pose tes pierres, souffle-t-elle en fixant Takao avec la même lueur de défi dans les yeux que son frère face à un adversaire de valeur.

Tous les membres de l'équipe se rapproche de la partie qui se joue. A vrai dire même Kagami qui ne comprend rien au jeu s'amuse de voir la tension entre les deux joueurs qui s'affrontent à grand coups de défis ridicules et de regards en coin.

Mais la partie tourne définitivement en faveur de Takao qui remporte pour la première fois une partie contre la sœur de Kise qui s'incline de bonne grâce.

\- A chaque fois que je te regarde jouer, tu perds en fait, dit Kagami. Tu…

\- On a joué à neuf pierres, idiot, dit Takao. Le maximum de handicap que l'on peut avoir. C'est un peu comme si tu affrontais une équipe sur le terrain avec cent points d'avance dès la première minute.

Akiko s'apprête à protester mais ne le fait pas car après réflexion, il a sûrement raison. Mais elle remarque aussi que Takao regarde avec appréhension la partie une question sur les lèvres.

\- Ki chan, je peux te poser une question?

* * *

 _ **Terrain de basket extérieur**_

 _ **13h02**_

Midorima baisse les yeux une seconde.

\- Je m'en doute…

\- Tu es un grand joueur, dit Louise, un shooter qui ne flanche jamais, un pilier inébranlable sur lequel tes équipiers peuvent s'appuyer en toute circonstance, tes trois points sont une arme redoutable pour l'équipe et j'ai vraiment apprécié ton évolution au sein de Shutoku pendant l'année. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Non, c'est plutôt ce match de Teiko contre Seiho lors de ta deuxième année.

Nerveusement, Midorima détourne les yeux. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier de ce match et se replonge dans ce souvenir ne lui plait guère.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ce match, souffle-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Le seul match où le grand Midorima est rentré dans la zone. Moi, je trouve que c'est au contraire particulièrement intéressant.

Midorima ferme les yeux une seconde et les images lui reviennent en mémoire douloureusement. A l'époque, ils avaient déjà tous changé. Et Akashi plus que les autres. Il avait commencé à trouver des challenges pour maintenir l'intérêt de ses joueurs.

Aujourd'hui, il se rend compte avec horreur à quel point les petits jeux d'Akashi étaient cruels pour leurs adversaires. Ce jour-là, alors que l'équipe qu'ils affrontaient n'était pas particulièrement bonne, il lui avait lancé le défi de rentrer dans la zone.

Et pour la première fois, Akashi avait fait entrer un de ses équipiers dans la zone par sa simple volonté.

Pris dans un tourbillon qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait enchaîné les paniers avec une facilité déconcertante et le match s'était transformé en véritable carnage.

A lui seul, il avait brisé les rêves et les espoirs d'une équipe entière.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **13h03**_

Takao prend une longue inspiration avant de demander timidement :

\- Par rapport au capitaine du club de Shutoku, tu es au moins dix fois plus forte que lui, et pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à gagner contre lui à neuf pierres. Alors est-ce que tu…

\- Non, le coupe-t-elle, je joue à fond contre toi mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Tu dois comprendre que je suis une pro et avant tout une prof. Quand je joue contre toi, je joue comme si tu étais de mon niveau. Et contre quelqu'un de mon niveau, je ne lance jamais d'attaques qui ne marchent pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La plus grande différence entre nous, c'est le niveau de lecture. Je pourrais lancer nombre d'attaques que seul un joueur de mon niveau pourrait contrer. Mais ça ne t'apprendrait que des coups qui ne fonctionnent pas et surtout…

\- Ca ne serait amusant ni pour toi ni pour moi.

Akiko acquiesce gravement.

* * *

 _ **Terrain de basket extérieur**_

 _ **13h04**_

Louise commence à comprendre que Midorima n'allait pas livrer facilement ses secrets. Elle doit faire attention à ne pas le brusquer et tente de choisir le plus simplement ses mots.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ni pourquoi, ni comment tu es entré dans la zone face à une équipe si moyenne. Et je comprends encore moins pourquoi le jour où tu en avais vraiment besoin, cette demi-finale face à Rakuzan, face à Akashi, tu n'y es pas entré. Mais la seule chose que j'aimerai que tu travailles, c'est trouver quel est ce déclencheur qui t'as manqué à la Winter Cup.

Midorima récupère le ballon qu'il fait passer d'une main à l'autre avant de tenter un nouveau panier.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la balle rebondit sur l'arceau.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? demande-t-il d'une voix absente.

Louise dévisage son joueur calmement.

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **13h07**_

Takao regarde Akiko un peu effrayé :

\- Si tu jouais en utilisant tous tes trucs de pro face à moi, j'aurai aucune chance de gagner à neuf pierres…

\- Takao, si j'utilisais tous mes « trucs de pros » comme tu dis, même Shintaro n'aurait aucune chance contre moi à neuf pierres. Et ça donnerait une partie détestable pour toi comme pour moi.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

Tous se retournent, surpris de voir Midorima rentrer aussi tôt de sa conversation avec la coach qui le suit de près.

Akiko sourit en voyant Shintaro apparaître et réfléchit une seconde :

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile mais à neuf pierres je gagnerai, dit-elle d'une voix posée.

Il n'y a ni prétention, ni exagération dans sa voix. C'est juste un fait implacable et Akashi réprime difficilement un mouvement de recul devant ce ton et cette assurance qui résonnent un peu trop parfaitement dans un coin de sa tête avec des souvenirs pas si lointains.

\- Sérieusement, dit Takao décontenancé par le ton d'Akiko. Je demande à voir, dit-il en laissant sa place à Midorima qui s'assoit avec appréhension.

Mais Akiko se recule du goban en secouant la tête :

\- Non, je refuse de faire une telle partie. Ce serait une démonstration absurde qui serait non seulement humiliante pour nous deux mais inutile puisque tous les coups qui me permettraient de gagner seraient complètement déloyaux. Cela donnerait une partie atroce.

Elle regarde Shintaro dans les yeux :

\- J'aime trop le go pour lui imposer une telle chose. C'est avant tout un jeu, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Soudain Midorima comprend.

C'est tellement évident.

D'une impulsion, il se lève, comble la distance entre Akiko et lui pour lui apposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Une démonstration qui laisse toute l'assistance, Akiko la première, sans voix.

\- Akiko, tu es un vrai génie !

D'habitude, elle aurait répondu d'un ironique « Je sais » ou autre idiotie du même acabit.

Mais elle est encore trop surprise et il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre tout en posant ses quatre pierres habituelles sur le goban avec un grand sourire :

\- Cette fois, je vais gagner !

\- Cause toujours !

Avec un petit sourire, il lance une première attaque le cœur léger. Il sait qu'il venait de trouver ce déclencheur que la coach voulait qu'il trouve.

Parce qu'il aime le basket autant qu'Akiko le go.

La réponse est tellement simple.

Et les jours à venir allait lui fournir plus d'une occasion de franchir ce cap.

Louise qui adore les jeux de stratégie se laisse emporter par la partie et les explications d'Akiko qui a l'habitude d'expliquer le jeu à des novices.

La sœur de Kise ne se prive pas de commenter à haute voix toutes les stratégies de Midorima qui se rend compte qu'il a encore du boulot pour essayer de la surprendre lorsqu'il tente une attaque.

Et le pire, c'est que même lorsqu'elle annonce son plan de bataille à l'avance, il n'arrive pas à la contrer !

Louise écoute avec attention les explications faisant un parallèle avec les échecs, un jeu qu'elle maîtrise plutôt bien.

\- Pour résumer, dit Louise, une fois que vous aurez tué son invasion du centre, vous aurez gagné cette partie.

\- Exactement, acquiesce Akiko.

\- Je ne suis pas encore mort, dit Midorima un peu vexé de la mort programmée de son groupe.

\- Question de temps, rétorque Akiko avec un sourire insolent.

Louise prend une chaise qu'elle amène près du plateau de jeu :

\- Je veux voir ça, dit-elle.

Elle se plonge dans le jeu avec un sérieux étonnant pour quelqu'un qui vient juste d'apprendre les règles.

\- Et _après_ on retourne à l'entraînement…

* * *

 _ **Grand gymnase de Tokyo**_

 _ **14h33**_

Akiko était déjà repartie parce qu'elle avait un cours mais Louise lui avait fait promettre de revenir pour lui apprendre les bases de ce jeu de go qu'elle vient de découvrir.

Louise observe les joueurs se lancer dans ses exercices, même Kuroko les a rejoints cette fois.

Il ne lui reste plus que Kagami sur sa liste.

Elle le regarde s'élancer dans un saut presque ridicule pour un lycéen vers le panier.

Ridiculement monstrueux.

Toujours optimiste, d'une énergie incroyable, il est sur toutes les balles, toujours prêt à relever n'importe quel défi. Et que ce soit avec Hyuga ou Akashi, il ne laisse jamais son enthousiasme déborder sur le jeu de l'équipe.

Et il a une détente vraiment impressionnante, pense-t-elle en voyant Kagami plaquer un dunk sur le panier adverse.

Elle avait vu son évolution de match en match jusqu'à cette finale à la Winter Cup où il avait accédé à l'ultime zone.

Il lui avait fallu deux prolongations d'une finale de coupe du monde pour y arriver.

Alors que le match s'achève, elle prend un ballon et fait suivre à Kagami de le suivre. Il lui retourne un sourire si éclatant qu'elle est une seconde décontenancée.

Elle se dirige vers le terrain extérieur, laissant le groupe aux bons soins de Riko et Momoi.

\- Un contre un ? demande Louise en lui envoyant le ballon.

Kagami lui retourne un regard plein de défi alors qu'il se remémore leur premier duel le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre ma revanche !

Et au bout de dix minutes bien tendues, Louise ne peut que constater l'effet de son entraînement puisqu'il finit par l'emporter de justesse après un dunk puissant.

Louise se tourne vers lui avec :

\- Kagami, tu as un potentiel incroyable. Mais ton talent a besoin d'être poli, tes gestes affinés. Tu dois travailler ta précision, ta vitesse. Tes mouvements, tes attaques sont puissantes et tu as une endurance incroyable. Mais les matchs à venir seront plus qu'éprouvants et tu as besoin d'apprendre à être plus mesuré et efficace dans tes efforts.

Elle récupère le ballon pour commencer à lui montrer quelques exercices à faire puis le regarde s'appliquer à tout ce qu'elle peut lui bien lui demander.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider dans cet exercice, dit Louise.

\- Je sais, dit Kagami, Himuro est…

\- Non, dit Louise, pas Himuro. Il est la personnification du style aussi parfait qu'efficace, mais il est loin d'avoir ton potentiel. Non, c'est Aomine. Son style n'a rien de conventionnel mais chacun de ses mouvements a un but, il est rapide et d'une agilité incroyable.

\- Vous voulez que je demande des conseils à Aomine? demande Kagami incrédule.

Louise se dit que sa petite manœuvre n'est pas aussi subtile qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle n'a pas menti, Kagami a vraiment des choses à apprendre d'Aomine.

Et l'inverse est aussi vrai.

Elle pense que l'intégration d'Aomine à l'équipe pourrait passer par Kagami.

Elle aurait peut-être dû s'y prendre de façon moins directe…

\- Vous vous rendez compte, si je lui demande des conseils, il va se foutre de moi ! Et il est pas du genre à pas en rajouter ! Il …

Alors qu'elle écoute Kagami s'offusquer de tout ce qu'Aomine pourrait lui faire subir en lui demandant des conseils, elle est soulagée.

Kagami est un joueur incroyable mais ce n'est pas le plus brillant du lot !

Et ça lui convient parfaitement.

* * *

 _ **Terrain de street basket de Chibuya**_

 _ **18h**_

Tout l'équipe avait suivi Murasakibara et Louise avec perplexité jusqu'au terrain de street basket de Chibuya qui se trouve à côté de la pâtisserie d'Ana.

Ils allaient avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire…

 _Comment le coach avait réussi l'exploit de motiver Murasakibara ?_

Aomine regarde la fille qui attend impatiemment, un ballon à la main Murasakibara et la reconnait tout de suite…

\- C'est le pivot de l'équipe du coach ! s'exclame Takao.

\- Ana Dellys, dit Akashi. C'est une grande joueuse et je comprends mieux pourquoi Atsushi est aussi motivé.

\- Si Murasakibara se permet de sous-estimer une seule seconde Ana, dit Louise, il perdra le duel.

 _Mais vu l'enjeu, il n'est pas prêt à faire une telle erreur._

Ana n'est pas la meilleure de ses joueuses et son style n'a rien de très particulier mais elle est tenace, endurante et tout dans l'enchaînement de ses mouvements, de ses gestes, chacune de ses actions est d'une fluidité hypnotique.

Et Ana n'a pas perdu la main.

Murasakibara se fait proprement avoir sur sa première action, restant immobile en observant incrédule Ana mettre un trois points au moins aussi beau que ceux de Midorima.

Au bout de dix minutes, sous les yeux d'une assistance médusée par la démonstration, Murasakibara emporte l'échange de justesse et il avait tout donné. Ana aussi. Et vu le regard chargé de défi qu'ils se lancent, Louise sait qu'Ana allait lui faire payer l'offense d'avoir remporter leur premier duel. Et que ce ne serait pas leur dernier.

A la fin du duel, Louise s'adresse à ses joueurs :

\- Demain, c'est dimanche et c'est votre jour de repos. Alors profitez-en bien …

… parce que la semaine prochaine sera vraiment éprouvante ! pense-telle.

Kagami se tourne vers l'équipe avec un grand sourire :

\- C'est grand chez moi, je vous invite tous à dîner pour fêter notre première semaine d'entraînement !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Les mercredi soir, je vais à une soirée jeu dans un bar entre la gare du Nord et de l'Est qui s'appelle "Le Dellys" parce que c'est le nom du patron.

On y mange vraiment très bien.

Et le gâteau aux pommes avec des centaines de feuilles flambées à l'armagnac, c'est de la croustade ou pastis, gâteau du sud ouest et c'est vraiment délicieux :-)

Le premier break sans entraînement dans le prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour,**_

un chapitre un peu différent qui est plus en lien avec "Kise" que les autres.

Et le premier break de toute l'équipe... Il y en aura d'autre puisqu'ils auront une journée de libre par semaine et qu'il y aura trois semaines d'entraînement avant les matchs.

Par contre, maintenant que les speech individuels ont été faits, les semaines d'entraînement passeront beaucoup plus vite, je m'attarderais sur les passages mémorables de la semaines, il n'y aura plus un chapitre par jour.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que le coach leur accorde une journée qu'il n'y aura pas de basket... Et oui, ils sont irrécupérables!

Alors c'est un peu mon petit cadeau de noël en avance :-)

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Premier break**_

 _ **Appartement de Kagami**_

 _ **19h32**_

Après quelques coups de fils, tous les membres de l'équipe avaient au final accepté l'invitation de Kagami et il avait réparti les tâches pour que le diner ne se fasse pas trop attendre.

Alors que Murasakibara et Himuro les bras chargés de courses déposent les victuailles dans la cuisine, il organise son plan de travail comme un vrai chef, répartissant à ses commis improvisés les différentes tâches. Seules Riko et Momoi sont mises à l'écart. Et pas de la manière douce…

L'as de Seirin avait tenté de convaincre la coach de venir. Mais elle avait refusé poliment l'invitation.

La sœur de Kise avait débarqué avec des pâtisseries qu'il avait dû éloigner assez vite des regards gourmands de Murasakibara et elle avait eu le mérite de le débarrasser de Kise dans sa cuisine… Murasakibara et Himuro par contre sont vraiment efficaces et tout serait bientôt prêt.

\- Atsushi, dit Himuro, j'ai bien cru que t'allais perdre contre cette fille.

\- Elle est vraiment forte, dit Murasakibara avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Si j'avais pas joué à fond dès la première minute, j'aurai perdu.

\- C'est quand même une ancienne championne du monde, Atsushi, dit Akashi qui rentre dans la cuisine.

\- Son style est vraiment unique, dit Himuro.

Tous se retournent vers lui avec perplexité.

\- Vous jouez pareil, s'exclame l'as de Yosen qui formule à haute voix ce que tous pensaient.

\- N'importe quoi, dit Himuro, elle joue comme je rêve de jouer. Mais j'en suis encore loin.

\- Vous jouez exactement de la même façon, reprend Murasakibara. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas réagi à sa première percée. J'étais trop surpris de la similarité entre vos deux styles.

\- C'est flatteur, dit Himuro, mais…

\- C'est pas flatteur, s'énerve Atsushi. Tu sais quoi la prochaine fois, je lui demanderai si elle veut bien jouer contre toi, tu verras…

\- La prochaine fois ? demande Akashi curieux.

\- On a plus ou moins fait un deal, répond-il.

Et si je sais ce que j'ai à y gagner, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai à y perdre, pense-t-il. Il faudra que j'éclaircisse ça avec elle, parce que je pourrais définitivement perdre la prochaine fois.

Tous le regardent avec étonnement redoubler d'énergie pour éplucher et découper tout ce que lui avait confié Kagami.

\- Je m'occupe du reste, dit Kagami en faisant sortir tout le monde de _sa_ cuisine. Ce sera bientôt prêt.

Ils rentrent dans le salon où tous regardaient un match de la NBA qu'avait enregistré Kagami, les Cleveland Cavaliers contre les Golden State Warriors.

LeBron James contre Stephen Curry.

Et dans leur ombre, leurs deux rookies Lucas Simon contre Joël Martin.

Deux de leurs futurs adversaires.

Et pour la première fois, ils en oublient la démonstration des deux stars pour se focaliser sur leurs équipiers.

Une chose est sûre, ils avaient mérité leurs places dans deux des meilleures équipes au monde.

\- Tu sais Akashi, j'avais des doutes quand tu nous as ramené cette fille pour coach. Mais pour pouvoir jouer contre eux, je suis prêt à avouer que j'avais tort !

\- J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre, dit Akashi, mais je ne le regrette pas.

Ce qui en dit long sur son self control, pensent tous les anciens de Teiko en fixant nerveusement leur ancien capitaine parce que quand Akashi vous demande quelque chose, non n'est pas une option.

\- Elle a failli nous tuer le premier jour, commence Nijimura…

Toutes les épaules se baissent nerveusement au simple souvenir de ce premier entraînement.

\- … mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous a tous très bien cernés, dit Nijimura, et qu'en une semaine, on a déjà tous fait des progrès sensibles.

Tous acquiescent silencieusement en repensant à la façon dont les matchs improvisés avaient évolué au cour de la semaine.

\- Elle m'a donné des matchs de l'euroligue, dit Momoi. Deux de nos futurs adversaires font partis de deux grands clubs européens. Le FC Barcelona et le CSP Limoges.

Akiko regarde avec une consternation amusée l'enthousiasme de ses grands idiots tournés vers l'écran. Même Midorima à ses côtés a du mal à cacher à quel point il a envie de voir leurs futurs adversaires évoluer sur le parquet.

Heureusement Kagami arrive avec des assiettes pleines d'un wok fumant appétissant et elle plonge dans la sienne avec gratitude. La présence de Shintaro sur sa droite et de son frère à côté de Kuroko complètement captivé par un match entre deux monstres européens lui donnent le courage de passer une soirée à regarder, parler et penser basket…

Mais au bout du troisième match, c'en est trop pour elle et elle reprend une part du plat qu'avait préparé Kagami et que presque personne n'avait touché, parce que c'est vraiment bon, et décide de sortir sur le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air.

Midorima lui prend la main, un peu inquiet de la soirée qu'il lui impose. Mais après avoir passé une semaine aussi seule, elle est contente de voir autant d'agitation autour d'elle. Même si elle ne partage pas la même passion que son frère ou Shintaro pour le basket, elle la comprend.

Mais pas au point de regarder un autre match.

Une fois sur le balcon, elle est surprise de voir qu'il est déjà si tard.

Kagami leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient dormir chez lui parce que c'est assez grand chez lui pour tous les accueillir.

Mais elle n'est pas sûre de se sentir assez à l'aise pour passer une nuit ici.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursaute lorsque la vitre s'ouvre et son frère la rejoint. D'un seul coup d'œil, elle se rend compte qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

Elle s'approche de son frère, posant sa main sur la balustrade à côté de la sienne :

\- Ryota ?

\- Je veux rentrer, dit-il comme un enfant fatigué.

Elle observe son frère avec appréhension.

\- Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? tente-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui, avoue-t-il, et j'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde soit au courant.

Akiko passe sa main dans le dos de son frère pour le tenir contre lui.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non…

Akiko se mord les lèvres nerveusement, priant qu'il puisse enfin se confier.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. En fait, c'est pas _des_ cauchemars, il est nouveau mais c'est toujours le même.

Ryota frissonne et sa sœur se rapproche un peu plus de lui.

\- Je me vois dans le futur, avec une femme et des enfants. C'est jamais la même femme, elle peut être blonde, brune ou rousse mais elle a toujours le même regard éteint que mère. Et mes enfants, garçon ou fille, je leur dis qu'ils sont comme moi et comme père. Et je dis à mes enfants que le basket est la seule chose qui pourra les sauver. Et tout recommence.

\- Tu n'as rien de commun avec père, dit fermement Akiko.

\- C'est ce que n'a cessé de me répéter Kuroko pendant les jours que j'ai passé chez lui. Mais…

\- Tu ne le crois pas.

Il ne répond pas mais Akiko sait très bien ce que cache son silence.

\- Je fais le même genre de cauchemar, avoue-t-elle. Régulièrement.

Midorima a trop de caractère pour se laisser manipuler comme mère…

\- J'ai dit le même _genre_. J'ai l'impression de jouer un rôle en permanence et qu'au final, je ne suis rien d'autre que ce rôle dans lequel je me fonds. Que je n'ai rien d'autre à proposer aux yeux du monde qu'une jolie coquille vide. Je n'ai pas peur de devenir comme père, j'ai peur de ressembler à mère.

Ryota se tourne vers sa sœur.

\- C'est ridicule, tu…

\- Pas plus ridicule que ta peur de ressembler à père.

Akiko se mord les lèvres nerveusement :

\- Et ma plus grande peur, c'est que les gens qui me sont proches finissent un jour par s'en rendre compte. Shintaro, Aomine, Kuroko, toi…

Cette fois, c'est Ryota qui prend sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- J'ai passé toute mon enfance, continue Akiko, à laisser glisser tout ce que père pouvait me dire, j'ai appris à tout contrôler, ce que je disais, ce que je montrais à tel point que je ne sais ni qui je suis, ni ce que je veux vraiment. Je suis tellement recroquevillée dans cette enveloppe vide que je me suis construite que j'ai fini par me perdre moi-même.

\- Tu ressens vraiment ça. Même avec Midorima? Même avec moi?

Akiko baisse les yeux en pensant _surtout avec toi_.

\- Shintaro sait presque tout de moi et non seulement il l'accepte mais il fait tout pour m'aider à relever la tête. C'est bien plus que ce que je mérite. Il me soutient sans chercher à me protéger et c'est la seule chose que je pourrais accepter. Et depuis qu'on est ensemble, je l'avoue, je fais de moins en moins de cauchemars. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long, très long et monstrueux rêve et que mon quotidien a regagné ses couleurs. C'est sûrement idiot mais…

\- Non, je comprends tout à fait. Un peu trop bien même…

Akiko ne presse pas son frère. C'est la première fois qu'ils parlent aussi librement et c'est déjà une grande victoire.

\- Parce que la personne qui m'a permis de museler mes rêves noirs, c'est Kuroko. Et je me rends bien compte à quel point c'est tordu.

La sœur de Ryota hésite à répondre.

\- C'est un peu surprenant, je l'avoue, dit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille et tu le choisis _lui_.

\- N'en rajoute pas, je me sens assez ridicule comme ça.

\- En fait c'est pas si surprenant, dit Akiko. Comme Shintaro, il connait tout de toi et veut t'aider à te relever. Shin m'a dit ce qu'il avait osé dire à père, les yeux dans les yeux, pour te sauver de son emprise. Rien que pour ça, je le respecte énormément.

Ryota détourne la tête, se remémorant un peu trop bien la scène.

\- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est un garçon, continue Akiko. Rien ne sera facile. Tu crois que tu pourras, enfin tu vois ce que…

\- Je vais prétendre que je n'ai pas cette conversation avec ma petite sœur, répond Ryota en détournant la tête. Mais non, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand il est là, je me sens heureux, mes cauchemars et mes peurs s'évanouissent et j'ai l'impression que le monde récupère ses couleurs et ses promesses. Je vois bien comment j'agis et je sais que c'est ridicule. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et pire que tout, j'arrive même pas à en avoir honte. Et dans un monde parfait, s'il acceptait de me laisser une place dans sa vie, je pense que le reste suivrait assez naturellement. Parce que s'il me donnait cette chance, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour _le garder_.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai ce petit côté possessif avec Shintaro, dit-elle en soupirant. Heureusement qu'il est compréhensif.

\- J'ai vu ça, s'amuse Kise. Et je t'avoue que je t'envie un peu. Parce qu'il est clair que Midorima ressent la même chose. Pour moi, comme tu l'as très bien dit, c'est un garçon. Il y a peu de chance qu'il ressente la même chose et beaucoup plus qu'ils trouvent ça inconvenant ou pire que ça le dégoûte. Et s'il me rejetait, je crois que je sombrerai lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à devenir ce que je redoute le plus d'être. C'est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton plan, trouver une gentille fille pour qu'il ne se doute de rien et continuer à tourner autour de lui en accourant dès qu'il te le demande…

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je me rends compte à quel point c'est pathétique...

\- Et tu te rends compte qu'avec un tel plan, tu ne seras jamais heureux.

\- Ce n'est pas un prix si lourd à payer si ça me permet de ne jamais devenir comme père.

\- Alors tu joues la carte de la lâcheté. Qu'est-ce que tu éprouveras quand il se trouvera une copine ?

Ryota crispe ses poings malgré lui.

\- Tu serais capable d'affronter _ça_ ? demande Akiko.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y penser, dit-il en tournant la tête.

\- Et pourtant ça finira par arriver. Si c'est pas Momoi, ce sera une autre…

\- J'ai toujours été jaloux de son lien avec Aomine. Même avec Kagami. _Ses lumières_ , marmonne-t-il sans pouvoir cacher la pointe d'amertume qui le submerge. Je suis allé comme un idiot lui demander de rejouer avec moi en me ridiculisant devant toute sa nouvelle équipe parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il soit loin de moi. Alors je crois que je le supporterai pas… Merde, je suis beaucoup plus atteint que je ne le croyais.

Akiko prend son frère dans les bras :

\- Promet-moi une chose grand frère. Si vous gagnez ce championnat, promet moi que tu lui parleras. Parce que quelle que soit sa réponse, je doute qu'il soit dégouté ou qu'il coupe les ponts avec toi après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Et tu auras besoin de sa réponse pour avancer dans la vie. Parce que c'est ce qu'on tente de faire tous les deux depuis le jour où ont a osé affronter père pour la première fois et quoi qu'il se passe je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

\- Et si vous ne gagnez pas, je trouverais une autre excuse pour te forcer à le faire…

\- Akiko !

\- S'il te plait…

\- Je te le promets. Et t'auras intérêt à être là quand il faudra me ramasser à la petite cuillère.

\- Je serai là. Et je t'aiderai à continuer à avancer comme tu l'as toujours fait pour moi.

Akiko tente de se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère mais il ne la laisse pas faire :

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai pas vraiment envie de gagner…

\- J'y crois pas une seule seconde…

Ryota soupire avec résignation.

\- T'as raison, j'ai trop envie de le gagner ce titre.

\- Je sais…

\- T'es insupportable !

\- Je sais.

La vitre de la terrasse s'ouvre et Midorima s'avance prudemment sur la terrasse :

\- Akiko ? Kise ?

Ryota relâche son étreinte et c'est Akiko qui prend la parole :

\- Je suis désolée Shin, mais j'ai un cours très tôt demain et nous allons devoir rentrer.

Kise remarque que Midorima a bien du mal à cacher sa déception et il se sent un peu coupable de devoir forcer sa sœur à rentrer si tôt.

Et lorsqu'elle se tend vers lui pour l'embrasser, il se dit qu'il ne s'en veut pas tant que ça parce que c'est un spectacle auquel il n'est pas encore habitué.

C'est sa petite sœur !

\- Désolée, souffle Akiko. Je finis mon cours à 10h au club Tengen.

\- J'y serai.

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Kagami**_

 _ **Dimanche**_

 _ **9h20**_

Midorima aurait aimé se lever plus tôt, mais cette première semaine d'entraînement l'avait littéralement épuisé et il n'avait pas entendu son réveil. Ce qui ne lui arrive jamais.

Il s'installe dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner rapide, surpris de voir à quel point tout est propre et ordonné chez Kagami et constate qu'il est bien le seul à s'être levé aussi tôt. Aomine est étalé sur le canapé, Takao et Izuki dorment sur des futons disposés dans le salon et les autres… A vrai dire, il n'en sait rien, c'est vraiment immense chez Kagami et il n'avait eu à partager sa chambre avec personne et c'est très bien comme ça.

Il fait rapidement sa vaisselle et enfile sa veste pour aller au club où Akiko donne ses cours. La semaine que Kise avait passée chez Kuroko lui avait permis de se rapprocher d'Akiko qui se sentait un peu abandonnée sans son frère.

Et il s'est rendu compte que la plupart des élèves d'Akiko étaient des coréens de ce club qui lui demandaient des parties pas vraiment pédagogiques. Et non seulement chacune de ses parties attiraient les regards mais donnaient des champs de batailles particulièrement spectaculaires qui finissaient le plus souvent par un abandon.

Et il n'avait encore jamais vu Akiko abandonner.

A force de venir regarder les parties et jouer avec elle, une chose curieuse s'est produite. Il a fini par se faire plus ou moins adopter par les habitués dont il ne comprend même pas la langue.

A bien y réfléchir, le fait qu'ils ne parlent pas la même langue avaient dû simplifier les choses. Ça et le fait que son niveau au go soit acceptable pour le club. Et le niveau dans ce club est ridiculement haut.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin au club, la partie entre Akiko et le gérant du club touche presque à sa fin et la foule est toujours aussi nombreuse. Midorima s'approche sous les regards complices des joueurs du club et regarde l'ultime combat qui a lieu sur le goban.

Mais il n'a pas besoin de trop se pencher sur le jeu pour savoir qu'il tournerait en faveur d'Akiko. Son petit sourire ne trompe personne.

Pendant un court instant, il reste en retrait, observant la scène.

Vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt qui soulignent joliment sa silhouette, ses cheveux blonds tombant librement sur ses épaules, un regard d'or s'enflammant à chaque défi et un petit sourire aussi insolant que magnétique, c'est la fille la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu.

Le fait qu'il soit le seul dans l'assistance à connaître toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait affrontées, la force dont elle avait fait preuve pour survivre à son père ne la rend que plus désirable à ses yeux.

Le prochain qui lui dit que la Chance n'était pas influençable, il aurait quelques arguments pour le convaincre...

Lorsqu'Akiko délaisse une seconde sa partie pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire en lui tendant une petite boite de chocolat entourée d'un joli ruban rouge, son porte bonheur du jour, il sent son cœur s'emballer et toutes ses pensées se fondent dans l'instant alors qu'il lui retourne son sourire.

Le vieux coréen finit par abandonner quelques coups plus tard et tous y vont de leur commentaire enthousiaste sur la partie.

Akiko s'apprête à sortir lorsque le gérant la retient d'un geste. Son petit-fils qui avait observé la partie avec grande attention lui traduit ses paroles :

\- Grand-père voulait regarder avec vous le tirage au sort des éliminatoires pour la coupe Hokuto.

La coupe Hokuto, un championnat qui regroupe les meilleurs joueurs de moins de 25 ans de la Chine, du Japon et de la Corée. La désignation des jeunes joueurs sélectionnés pour participer au tournoi qui déterminerait les trois champions de chaque pays allait commencer sur une chaine coréenne de go.

Tous les joueurs regardent l'écran où deux pro coréens énoncent la liste de joueurs chinois puis coréens sélectionnés. Akiko s'approche de Midorima avec un petit sourire et hoche la tête en acquiesçant les choix de la Corée et de la Chine. Elle connait la valeur de la plus grande partie des joueurs sélectionnés.

Les choix coréens font l'objet de grandes discussions dans les rangs. En fait seul l'adversaire d'Akiko au Meijin semble faire l'unanimité.

Et lorsque arrive les choix du Japon, le silence est total.

Les deux pro coréens se mettent à parler longuement et Akiko observe un peu nerveusement l'assistance qui est _vraiment_ silencieuse. Et entre ses quatre murs, c'en est presque assourdissant.

Ni Akiko ni Midorima ne comprennent le coréen et le vieux gérant se met à parler à toute vitesse à son petit-fils qui se met à traduire aussitôt :

\- Ils disent que vu vos résultats au Meijin, vous êtes qualifiée d'office comme capitaine de l'équipe du Japon, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Midorima s'apprête à féliciter Akiko comme tous les joueurs du club mais il surprend une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne lui plait pas. Le vieux gérant l'accapare en annonçant qu'il serait lui aussi en Corée pendant le tournoi et qu'il espérait bien avoir l'honneur de lui montrer son club préféré, tous y vont de leur petit mot en lui disant qu'elle serait le seul joueur étranger qu'ils seraient ravis de voir gagner. Contre la Chine….

Alors qu'Akiko les remercie avec de grands sourires, Midorima remarque sans peine que ses sourires sont de plus en plus forcés.

Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il la connait bien qu'il s'en rend compte.

Sentant qu'elle commence à perdre lentement mais sûrement le contrôle, il sort une excuse qu'il aurait aimé moins ridicule sur le coup.

Le vieux coréen sourit un peu trop en pensant que c'est l'excuse d'un garçon qui veut avoir un peu de temps seul à seul avec sa petite copine. Pas besoin de connaître le coréen pour comprendre.

Et ils finissent par sortir du club et Midorima glisse son bras dans son dos et l'attire vers lui.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Akiko ferme les yeux une seconde et acquiesce sans un mot. Au même moment, son portable se met à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle prend une longue inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Akashi ?

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Kagami**_

 _ **11h45**_

L'odeur de café pousse Aomine à se lever, il repousse paresseusement ses couvertures et se redresse du canapé pour se trouver une tasse dans la cuisine où Kagami a préparé thé, café et de quoi grignoter pour tout le monde.

A vrai dire, il ne reste plus que Kuroko et Kagami. Les autres sont déjà partis depuis longtemps et apparemment ils avaient prévu de se rejoindre au Maji Burger à 13h.

Kagami file sous la douche et il s'installe devant l'écran plat pour regarder un nouveau match.

Jonas Joffre

L'ailier fort du FC Barcelona

Un immense métis aux yeux clairs.

Un véritable monstre de puissance sur le parquet.

Il frissonne à la simple idée de se mesurer à ce joueur dans moins de sept jours.

\- Aomine kun, je sais que tu peux y arriver, dit Kuroko.

Il se retourne sans être vraiment surpris. Bien sûr que Kuroko avait compris ce que la coach attendait de lui. Et comme Kise, il avait plus confiance en ses capacités que lui-même.

\- J'en ai envie, dit Aomine. Et ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas eu envie de quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai jamais réussi à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que le joueur en face quand je me suis retrouvé face à des adversaires à la hauteur. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver…

\- Mais là, c'est différent Aomine kun.

\- Et en quoi c'est différent ?

Toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Kuroko se permet un petit sourire tellement la réponse est évidente :

\- Parce que cette fois, ton adversaire est pas juste à la hauteur, il est meilleur que toi.

Et à cet instant, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir, pense-t-il en souriant comme Kuroko ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis trop longtemps.

Ou presque.

Kagami les rejoint après sa douche, les yeux tournés vers l'écran :

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que la coach m'a demandé, dit-il sur un ton plus nerveux qu'amusé.

Curieux, il se retourne en même temps que Kuroko vers lui.

\- Elle veut que je te demande des conseils…

La suite à vrai dire, il ne l'écoute pas vraiment car il trop occupé à raccrocher sa mâchoire devant l'incongrue de sa requête.

Des conseils ? A lui ?

Elle est pas si maline que ça la coach.

\- Te fous pas de moi, dit Kagami. La coach veut que je te demande de l'aide, alors c'est ce que je fais !

\- Ouais, je te propose qu'on commence par regarder mes meilleurs matchs, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, je suis sûr que tu trouveras l'inspiration en me regardant.

\- J'ai bien compris que t'adooorais te regarder, lui rétorque sur le même ton Kagami.

Le sourire idiot d'Aomine s'agrandit un peu plus au fur et à mesure que Kagami s'énerve sous le regard impassible de Kuroko.

\- T'as été capable d'apprendre à Kuroko à marquer des paniers, tu devrais être capable de me donner quelques conseils.

Il se tourne vers Aomine mortellement sérieux :

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande !

Ce qui a l'effet de rendre Aomine presque euphorique :

\- T'es sûr ? Satsuki a tout un tas de matchs qui pourraient…

\- Des conseils ! C'est tout ce que je…

Aomine sait bien qu'objectivement, ce n'est pas si drôle. Mais la combinaison d'un Kagami sérieux en train de lui demander conseils et du regard blasé de Kuroko finit par le faire exploser de rire.

Et il avait oublié depuis longtemps à quel point rire aussi franchement peut être agréable.

\- Kuroko, marmonne Kagami en lui lançant un regard en coin, retient-moi où je le frappe !

Aomine tente de se reprendre un instant mais plus il essaye et plus le fou-rire le gagne. Un court instant, il en oublie presque la situation et se perd dans cette sensation retrouvée qui en devient presque douloureuse alors qu'il se tient les côtes…

\- Je vais le tuer, continue Kagami en lui retournant un regard blanc…

Au bout d'un temps qui lui paraît à la fois ridiculement long et court, Aomine parvient enfin à se reprendre et à parler calmement. Enfin presque.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose pour aider Tetsu. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider mais je veux bien essayer.

Kagami le jauge du regard en attendant la suite avec méfiance. Une suite qui ne tarde pas…

\- Même si avec toi, y a clairement du boulot…

Kuroko observe les deux grands idiots s'engueuler avec beaucoup d'énergie et Aomine redevenir lentement celui qu'il était avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 _ **Appartement d'Akiko et Ryota Kise**_

 _ **12h26**_

Midorima observe la scène avec nervosité. Akashi pose une tasse de thé fumante avec toute l'assurance d'un maître de maison attentif devant Akiko qui le remercie d'un hochement de tête tandis que Kise visiblement secoué ne quitte pas sa sœur des yeux.

Et il ne sait pas pourquoi !

Akiko délaisse sa tasse pour lui prendre la main et lui offrir un sourire gêné.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que mes parents partaient à l'étranger pour le travail de père?

Shintaro acquiesce et commence à comprendre.

\- Ils sont en Corée ?

Akiko acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- A Séoul, précise Akashi, à l'endroit où se tiendra la coupe Hokuto dans une semaine.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, dit Ryota. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que père en profitera pour faire _quelque chose_ et que tu ne pourras pas lui dire non. Il ne faut pas que t'y ailles.

Midorima n'ose pas intervenir mais il n'en pense pas moins.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit Akiko.

\- C'est pas parce qu'on t'a qualifiée d'office, dit Ryota, que tu dois y aller !

\- Si je n'y vais pas, c'est comme si je lui avouais que j'ai peur, dit Akiko.

Parce que même si c'est vrai, pense-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'il le sache.

\- Je pense que l'on peut légitimement s'appuyer sur deux faits, résume Akashi calmement.

Devant son ton et son attitude posés, tous se tournent vers lui en attendant en silence ces deux faits.

\- Akiko ira participer à la coupe Hokuto. Le Japon a enfin une chance de remporter cette coupe que la Corée a toujours ravie et je ne vois personne d'autre capable de s'opposer à Cho Yun, ajoute-t-il presque pour lui-même. Et enfin, il est plus qu'évident que votre père va tenter quelque chose.

Akiko et Ryota hochent la tête avec un air résigné.

\- La solution est très simple en fait, dit Akashi.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de _simple_ dans cette situation, semble s'étaler en toutes lettres dans les yeux de ceux qui l'écoutent.

\- Akiko, je vais demander à mon garde du corps personnel de te suivre dans l'ombre avec des consignes bien particulières.

Tous le regardent en papillonnant du regard :

 _\- Garde du corps personnel_ ?

\- Depuis tout petit, dit Akashi, mon père m'a assigné un garde du corps pour tous mes déplacements à l'étranger. Et si c"est une chose que je n'ai jamais particulièrement appréciée, je dois bien avouer qu'Akane san est quelqu'un de très professionnel, aussi discret qu'efficace.

\- Je ne peux pas, commence Akiko…

\- Et, la coupe Akashi, ça aura le double avantage de te rassurer et de nous rassurer.

Le ton d'Akashi ne souffre aucune discussion.

\- Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce problème, dit-il, je vous rappelle que nous avons rendez-vous avec toute l'équipe à 13h au maji burger.

Tous le regardent se lever pour attraper sa veste en se disant que oui, bien souvent ils oubliaient qu'Akashi n'appartenaient pas vraiment au même monde qu'eux…

\- Je suis curieux de voir ce que les milkshakes à la vanille ont de si particulier là-bas, se demande-t-il à haute voix…

* * *

 _ **Maji Burger**_

 _ **13h35**_

Après un examen minutieux et attentif, Akashi avait décrété que c'était pas si mauvais avant de terminer son premier milkshake à la vanille sous le regard très attentif de tous ses anciens équipiers qui ne pensaient pas voir un jour cette scène arriver.

Akashi Seijuro attablé avec eux à une table du Maji Burger un hamburger à la main.

A peine plus étonnant que de voir Murasakibara délaisser son dessert, Midorima son objet porte bonheur ou Aomine avoir la note maximale à n'importe quel test. Peut-être même les trois à la fois.

Akiko fait un signe à Aomine et Midorima qui s'approchent d'un air complice :

\- J'ai un nouveau plan, souffle-t-elle.

Les deux anciens équipiers se lancent un regard en coin devant le petit sourire d'Akiko qui leur prouve qu'avec ce plan, elle était sûre de leur victoire.

De leur _première_ victoire face Kise, Kagami et Kuroko.

A cette seule idée, la même lueur s'enflamme dans leurs regards.

Et après quelques défis ridicules accompagnés de réponses bien senties de leurs adversaires, ils se retrouvent bien vite sur le terrain de street basket se trouvant à côté du Maji Burger.

Un spectacle qui intrigue plus qu'ils ne sauraient le dire les spectateurs.

Hyuga est particulièrement attentif à la stratégie mise en place par Akiko qui pallie habilement ses faiblesses dans le jeu. Mais au-delà du plan mis en place, il y a une chose qui l'intrigue particulièrement :

\- Alors comme ça, il faut être une jolie blonde pour réussir un tel exploit, se dit-il à lui-même.

\- Quel exploit ? lui demande Akashi.

\- Celui de rendre attentif Aomine à un plan, quel qu'il soit, dit Hyuga les yeux perdus dans le match.

Akashi sourit alors qu'Aomine se fait voler le ballon par Kuroko qui semble beaucoup plus rapide qu'avant. Son entraînement commence déjà à porter ses fruits, pense-t-il.

\- Cela joue peut-être, s'amuse Akashi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'Aomine est attentif.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclame incrédule Hyuga.

\- C'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas encore gagné contre l'équipe adverse.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un match très équilibré avec la présence de la sœur de Kise. Elle ne peut pas se mesurer aux autres. Il ne peut prendre cette partie aussi au sérieux...

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas à la hauteur physiquement mais elle force ses équipiers à être attentifs au jeu, à elle et à ses plans.

\- Et pourtant ils n'ont pas encore gagné une seule fois…

\- Uniquement parce que Tetsuya déjoue tous ses plans depuis le premier match….

Au même moment, ils voient Akiko regarder d'un air exaspéré, les poings crispés, le joueur fantôme qui lui a volé la balle. Oh que oui, Kuroko déjouait ses plans les uns après les autres avec une constance désespérante.

Ils pouvaient presque entendre Akiko former les mots « Il m'énerve ! » répétés comme un mantra alors qu'elle tente de suivre Kuroko des yeux.

L'exubérance de Kise ne fait rien pour arrondir les angles.

A cet instant, ils s'aperçoivent au rare sourire de Kuroko que cela l'amuse beaucoup.

Et au bout d'une longue partie disputée, une nouvelle fois, l'équipe de Kuroko gagne.

\- Pas trop déçue, tit' sœur, s'exclame Kise avec un sourire insupportable.

Alors que Kise et Kagami entament une série d'autocongratulations plus ridicules les unes que les autres de minute en minute, Akiko jette un œil désespéré vers Aomine et Midorima en marmonnant :

\- Retenez-moi où je vais le frapper…

\- Et tu crois que j'ai envie de te retenir, souffle Aomine. Je vais plutôt t'aider oui !

\- On les aura la prochaine fois, dit Midorima en tentant de calmer ses équipiers.

A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas tant envie que ça, les calmer. Il veut gagner autant qu'Akiko et Aomine mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour calmer le jeu. Et dans leur équipe, il est bien le seul à pouvoir remplir ce rôle…

Mais vu le sourire que lui retourne Akiko, ça ne le dérange pas vraiment.

Il regarde la foule qui s'est amassée pour voir leur partie.

Il avait l'habitude de toutes ces filles aux cris hystériques qui semblaient se matérialiser _ex nihilo_ dans l'entourage de Kise et lorsqu'il voit une de ses fans plus intrépide que les autres, prendre son courage à deux mains pour tenter sa chance, il se dit que c'était ennuyant. Mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Par contre les regards sur Akiko des joueurs du dimanche qui arpentaient les terrains de street basket où ils faisaient leurs parties ne lui plaisent pas du tout.

Akiko attire un peu trop les regards à son goût.

Et non, il n'est pas jaloux.

Amusée par son comportement si évident, Akiko s'accroche à son bras avec un grand sourire.

De son côté, Kise regarde avec consternation la petite brune qui s'approche de lui en regardant nerveusement le sol. C'est une de ses fans et sa tête lui rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.

\- Bonjour Kise kun.

Ca y est ça lui revient soudainement, c'est une des filles de sa classe. Misano ? Non Misato…

\- Misato chan, répond-il avec son sourire habituel.

La jeune fille rougît en gloussant parce qu'il s'est miraculeusement souvenu de son nom et Kise se retient difficilement de soupirer, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé ?

Il sourit avec embarras en se maudissant de ne pas savoir dire non à cette simple requête. Et quand il entend les mots maladroits qu'il avait déjà entendu cent fois, il éprouve plus d'ennui que de la gêne.

\- Je suis désolé, commence-t-il, mais avec ma carrière de mannequin, les cours et le basket, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à accorder à une copine.

Elle le regarde avec des grands yeux larmoyants, prête à tous les sacrifices, à accepter le peu qu'il pourrait lui donner, suppliant en tremblant. Et la seule chose à laquelle il pense c'est que c'est vraiment embarrassant d'avoir aussi peu d'amour propre pour se mettre dans un tel état pour une personne dont on ne connait rien.

Cette fille est pathétique.

Et soudain il a la douloureuse impression que cette scène est un avant-goût de ce qu'il se passera le jour où il osera parler à Kuroko comme il l'avait promis à sa sœur.

Son cœur se serre alors que la fille s'éloigne et il se fait une promesse.

Quelle que soit l'issue de son « aveux » à Kuroko, il resterait digne.

Et même s'il n'avait qu'une minuscule chance avec lui, il est sûr d'une chose une attitude aussi pathétique n'a rien d'attirant. Il avait toujours su séduire et dernièrement il n'avait montré que son côté le plus vulnérable et, rien que d'y penser le rempli d'amertume, _pathétique_.

Il doit changer d'attitude et vite.

Kuroko se tourne vers lui, inconscient de toutes ses questions qui tournent dans sa tête :

\- Kise kun, Himuro kun propose d'aller au cinéma, tu es partant ?

Et là, sans même y réfléchir, il accourt vers Kuroko pour le prendre dans ses bras avant d'acquiescer avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Et merde…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Comme vous le savez, si vous avez lu mes petites notes dans les autres chapitres, j'ai grandi à Limoges où le basket, c'est du sérieux! Le CSP est champion de France depuis deux ans maintenant et a remporté une fois le championnat européen. C'est un des plus grands clubs français et tous les gosses de Limoges ont au moins fait du basket dans leur vie, c'est obligatoire. Y un terrain de street basket à 5 minutes de chez mes parents et je vais voir le match Limoges/ Strasbourg ce soir :-)

Je ne pouvais pas oublier le CSP dans mon histoire :-)

Quant à Kise/Kuroko... Oui, j'avoue je les aime bien tous les deux... Mais cela ne prendra pas le pas sur l'histoire principale, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et BONNES FÊTES à tous!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

un lundi plus rempli que je ne le croyais et qui au final rempli un chapitre entier.

Alors je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et, avec un peu d'avance une bonne année.

Oh les passages en italiques sont tout simplement en français.

Trêve de bla-bla et **bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Deuxième semaine**_

 _ **Lundi**_

 _ **Bleu Café**_

 _ **7h02**_

Deux minutes de retard.

C'est presque rien et pourtant… Akashi n'est jamais en retard. Même de deux minutes.

Il ouvre la porte du café un peu vite, énervé de ne pouvoir masquer sa nervosité.

Il avait averti la coach qu'il avait des affaires personnelles urgentes à régler ce matin et qu'il ferait son possible pour être à l'heure à l'entraînement. Et il avait donné rendez-vous à l'ouverture du café à Monsieur Akane, le garde du corps que lui avait attribué son père pour tous ses déplacements à l'étranger depuis qu'il est assez grand pour s'en souvenir.

Un homme au regard aussi noir que ses cheveux, d'un calme toujours olympien, à la présence discrète et véritablement efficace dans les situations tendues. Il avait plus d'une fois prouvé sa valeur.

Et à cet instant, Monsieur Akane ne peut pas cacher son étonnement de le voir en retard.

Akashi se mord les lèvres nerveusement.

Il s'était perdu dans d'amères pensées sur son trajet et il en avait oublié le temps.

Quand il avait regardé la sélection des joueurs pour les éliminatoires de la coupe Hokuto, il savait qu'Akiko en ferait partie. Il se doutait même qu'elle serait qualifiée d'office. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser et que le tournoi aurait lieu à Séoul. Il avait déjà réfléchi à sa « solution ».

Non.

Ce n'est pas là que réside son problème.

Il n'avait pas pu attendre.

Il avait appelé tout de suite Akiko. Parce qu'il avait eu peur que ni Akiko ni son frère ne requièrent son aide. Peur d'être encore mis de côté alors que ses amis traversent une telle épreuve.

Et il en connaissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité sur la question des pères abusifs.

Même s'il sait que sa réaction est excessive, il se sent encore blessé d'avoir été mis de côté lorsque Ryota et sa sœur traversaient les pires épreuves.

Et si Kuroko lui avait dit que tous partageaient leur part de responsabilité, il se sent encore coupable de tout ce que l' _autre_ avait fait subir aux membres de son ancienne équipe.

Parce que qu'il le veuille ou non, l'autre fait aussi partie de lui.

\- Monsieur Akane, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

De tous les gens qui travaillent pour son père, c'est le seul pour lequel il éprouve réellement du respect et l'affection que l'on pourra avoir pour un grand oncle peu bavard et bienveillant dont les sourires sont aussi rares que vrais.

Il le salut à son tour un peu curieux.

Akashi a tellement réfléchi à ce qu'il devait dire et taire de la situation qu'il lui explique en quelques mots et de ce qu'il attend de lui. Il n'a pas besoin d'insister pour savoir que son garde du corps sait exactement ce qu'il sous-entend derrière les non-dits.

Mais pour la première fois, il peut voir une interrogation dans les yeux de Monsieur Akane.

Un doute peut-être.

Et, venant d'une des rares personnes capable de lui cacher ses émotions, c'est vraiment étonnant.

\- Je sais bien que cette mission ne fait pas partie de vos attributions. Je vous le demande comme une faveur parce que vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux faire suffisamment confiance pour une telle tâche. Je prendrais à ma charge tous vos frais et …

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. A vrai dire, j'aurai une suggestion à vous faire.

\- Une suggestion ?

\- Cette mission demande plus de subtilité que de force et je pense que je connais quelqu'un qui serait plus amène de la remplir que moi. Mais je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur que vous ne pensiez que je ne sois pas très objectif sur la question.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il voit autant d'émotions aussi lisibles s'étaler sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible de son garde du corps attitré.

Dire qu'il est curieux est en dessous de la réalité.

\- Qui me conseillerez-vous ?

\- Ma fille, lui répond-il.

Il attend prudemment l'effet de sa petite révélation qui lui paraît la dernière des audaces. Mais Akashi l'écoute calmement alors il continue à parler. Et Akashi s'amuse de voir à quel point parler de sa fille fait pétiller une petite étincelle fière dans ses grands yeux sombres.

\- Ma fille a été embauchée il y a deux ans par l'entreprise de votre père pour le même travail que moi. Elle est à peine plus âgée que votre amie mais elle est aussi efficace que moi et surtout elle pourrait facilement se faire passer pour une amie ou un membre officiel de la fédération japonaise et gérer en douceur la situation.

\- C'est un travail que vous pourriez tout aussi bien faire, dit Akashi.

A vrai dire, il ne voit pas d'inconvénient à confier cette mission à sa fille. S'il se permet de la recommander, c'est qu'elle doit être aussi compétente que lui pour ce travail. En fait il sent qu'il y a une raison derrière autant d'émotions…

Et oui, il veut savoir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon métier est un métier d'hommes. Mais cela n'a jamais découragé ma fille qui a toujours voulu suivre mes pas. J'ai tout tenté pour la détourner de cette voie parce que je savais qu'évoluer dans un monde aussi masculin serait difficile pour Yukiko. Mais elle a la tête aussi dure que moi.

Le ton est toujours aussi calme mais ses yeux n'ont jamais été aussi brillants

\- Apprendre le jeu de go fait partie de la formation de garde du corps, reprend-il, c'est un excellent jeu de stratégie qui apprend à anticiper, calculer, visualiser avec calme des situations compliquées et à l'époque de son apprentissage, une jeune joueuse commençait à se faire un nom dans le monde du go.

Akashi commence à comprendre où Monsieur Akane veut en venir.

\- Votre fille s'est identifiée à Akiko qui refusait de participer aux tournois féminins parce qu'elle voulait se faire considérer comme n'importe quel autre joueur.

Monsieur Akane hoche la tête avec un petit sourire fier, pas vraiment surpris de la perspicacité de son protégé.

\- Même si elles ne se sont jamais rencontrées, ma fille la reconnaît et la respecte comme un pair et c'est pour cela qu'elle est sûrement la personne la plus indiquée pour remplir une telle mission.

Akashi acquiesce en lui tendant la main.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **7h22**_

Louise observe la scène, la tête encore embrumée par les restes d'un week end agité.

Le blondinet aux côté de Kuroko est toujours aussi énergique en parlant à toute vitesse à un Aomine qui ouvre difficilement un œil. Midorima écoute avec patience les divagations de Takao qui se lance dans une description d'un des matchs de l'équipe d'Argentine, un match qu'Izuki ne se prive pas de commenter à grands renforts de blagues qu'elle ne comprend pas… A vrai dire, personne à part Takao, n'a l'air de comprendre l'humour du joueur de Seirin. Ana s'est rapprochée d'Himuro et de Murasakibara…

\- Ana ?

 _What !_

 _\- Ana !_? _Tu me rappelles déjà ce que tu fais là ?_ demande Louise.

Ana se retourne vers elle avec un grand sourire qu'elle aurait voulu innocent en lui tendant une tasse de café en offrande.

 _\- Ta tête avant ton premier café me manquait…_

 _\- Sérieusement…_

 _\- C'est nous qui fournissons les viennoiseries de cet hôtel. J'ai demandé à mon frère de faire moi-même les livraisons ce matin. Et c'est vrai…_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Te voir avant ton premier café du matin, c'est toujours un spectacle intéressant, dit-elle en rigolant._

Louise ne répond pas et plonge dans son café en marmonnant un « idiote » entre ses dents. Ana balaye la scène du regard avec un sourire nostalgique.

 _\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs_ , dit-elle rêveusement.

 _\- Les souvenirs d'une époque où tout était possible, où toutes les routes s'ouvraient à nous, c'était magique._

Ana se tourne vers Louise avec un sérieux rare :

 _\- Je me souviens encore du jour où tu m'as vu jouer pour la première fois, tu es venue vers moi, tu m'as pris les mains et tu m'as dit « Avec toi, on va tout gagner ». N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait dit ça, je lui aurai ri au nez. Mais toi, je t'ai écouté, j'ai rejoint ton équipe et comme tu l'avais promis, on a tout gagné. Absolument tout. C'était complètement euphorisant. Quels que soient nos adversaires, je savais que tu trouverais une solution, une faille à exploiter, une nouvelle combinaison gagnante. J'ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle en toi._

 _\- Je n'avais pas menti, dit Louise. J'avais besoin de toi pour gagner._

Ana rigole une seconde avant de se reprendre.

 _\- Non, dit-elle, j'ai eu de la chance d'être la première à accrocher ton regard mais si j'avais refusé tu aurais trouvé sans problème quelqu'un d'autre pour remplir mon rôle. En tant que joueuse, je n'ai jamais rien eu d'extraordinaire. Je suis endurante, loyale et tenace mais je n'ai aucun style, aucune personnalité dans mon jeu, dit Ana en soupirant._

Louise l'écoute en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel. Ana pense réellement que si, de temps en temps ses adversaires restent figés devant son dribble, c'est parce qu'elle arrivait à les endormir d'ennui.

Cette discussion, elles l'avaient déjà eue cent fois et elle avait fini par y renoncer. Ana s'était toujours comparée à Sonya la star de l'équipe.

Et personne ne pouvait se mesurer à son ancien ailier fort.

Même elle.

 _\- Mais tu as su exploiter tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi, continue Ana, et me faire connaître des sommets que je n'aurais jamais espéré atteindre._

Ana embrasse du regard toute l'assemblée avant de prendre congé et murmure presque pour elle-même :

 _\- Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu as déjà un plan pour chacun d'entre eux, dit-elle en embrassant du regard tous les joueurs._

Elle regarde Ana disparaître en saluant pas vraiment discrètement le géant de Yosen avec un petit sourire de défi qu'il lui retourne avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Ce qui amuse énormément Himuro qui lui fait face.

Et c'est au tour de Kise d'apparaître devant elle. Tout sourire et avec son énergie débordante habituelle, elle ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui annonce.

\- J'ai fini coach !

\- Fini _quoi_?

\- Mes copies !

Louise papillonne des yeux une seconde. Il avait déjà réussi à accomplir la tâche qu'elle lui avait confié.

En moins d'une semaine !

\- Bien, dit-elle, assis-toi, laisse-moi régler deux trois petites choses et on passe à la deuxième étape, en se tournant vers Riko et Momoi.

* * *

 _ **Terrain de basket extérieur**_

 _ **8h01**_

Sur le terrain, Kise fait passer nerveusement le ballon d'une main à l'autre alors qu'Izuki et Takao se dressent face à lui. La coach lui a demandé de faire une petite démonstration et de passer deux adversaires en imitant le style du pivot espagnol.

Rien n'aurait été plus facile s'il ne sentait pas les regards de la coach et de Kuroko en train de disséquer chacun de ses mouvements d'un regard perçant sans qu'il sache vraiment si ce qu'il fait correspond à ce que la coach attend.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Louise arrive sur le terrain pour lui parler, Kuroko dans son ombre. Et à cet instant, son éternelle confiance en lui vacille un instant et il ne sait pas s'il est contente ou dépitée par sa performance.

\- Kise, dit Louise, je t'avoue que je suis impressionnée. Quand je t'ai donné cette tâche, je pensais que c'était tout simplement impossible. Mais non seulement, tu y arrives parfaitement mais tu l'as fait en moins d'une semaine.

Soulagé, Kise lui décoche un sourire éblouissant qui lui fait perdre une demi seconde ses mots.

\- L'entraînement que j'ai donné à Kuroko a pour but d'augmenter sa vitesse. Je pense qu'en combinant la vitesse et ses dons d'observation, il sera capable de contrer n'importe qui. Alors chaque matin, vous vous entraînerez tous les deux et Kise, je t'opposerai des joueurs différents à chaque fois. Kuroko, je veux que tu observes les copies de Kise jusqu'à ce que chaque mouvement, chaque contre, chaque dribble soit imprimé dans ta rétine. Et lorsque que tu te sentiras prêt, on testera tes contres.

Kise acquiesce, comprenant enfin en quoi consiste la deuxième étape et de son côté Kuroko a ce petit sourire si rare qu'il affiche à chaque fois qu'il pense à une nouvelle technique.

A vrai dire, il y pensait depuis le petit match qu'il avait joué ce week end contre Aomine, Midorima et Akiko. Oui, il a définitivement une idée derrière la tête.

Takao envoie le ballon dans les mains de Kise :

\- A toi de jouer petit génie, avec Izuki nous sommes prêts !

Kise récupère la balle et Kuroko remarque une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux de Kise. Et pour être honnête, seule la combinaison de ses dons d'observation et du fait qu'il le connait mieux que personne lui permet de a remarquer.

\- Kise kun, si tu penses que c'est trop tôt, on peut te laisser plus de temps.

Kise rigole nerveusement en passant sa main derrière la tête.

\- C'est juste que c'est un peu difficile de jouer en face de quelqu'un qui observe aussi attentivement le moindre de mes mouvements. C'est un peu perturbant…

 _Mais ça devrait aller…_

C'est ce qu'il voulait dire mais le rire de Kuroko, aussi discret que cristallin l'en empêche. Et il n'est pas le seul à être surpris puisque aussi bien Takao qu'Izuki le regardent avec la plus grande perplexité.

Même Takao se doute que voir Kuroko rire est un spectacle plus que rare.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kise kun, je suis une ombre. Je ne te donne pas plus d'une minute pour oublier que je te regarde et en moins de cinq tu auras déjà oublié que je suis là.

Louise se met en retrait pour les regarder s'entraîner avec enthousiasme. Kise avait réussi à produire ce petit quelque chose qui rend le style de chacun unique, que ce soit dans l'attaque ou la défense. Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Kuroko pour perfectionner ses contres.

Et à cet instant, elle se dit qu'ils avaient réellement une chance face à l'Espagne.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures de démonstration, Kise qui a tout donné en enchaînant ses copies tient à peine debout et ses deux adversaires, Izuki et Takao ne sont pas en meilleure forme. Mais eux au moins peuvent encore aligner un pas devant l'autre.

\- Kise kun ! s'exclame Kuroko.

Il se précipite pour rattraper Kise qui s'effondre devant Izuki et Takao qui sursautent parce qu'ils avaient déjà oublié sa présence.

Heureux de voir Kuroko assez préoccupé par son état pour passer son bras sur ses épaules pour l'aider à avancer, il affiche un sourire idiot. Il en profite un peu pour s'appuyer contre lui, posant sa tête sur les épaules de Kuroko qui vacille sous son poids.

Kise se reprend mais reste accroché à Kuroko comme un naufragé à sa bouée, trop content de pouvoir le toucher sans être repoussé et sans paraître trop empressé. Et oui, le simple fait de toucher le joueur fantôme le rend heureux.

Le grand blond plonge sa tête dans son cou pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu m'as menti Kuroko.

\- Menti ? s'étonne Kuroko qui tente maladroitement de cacher ses joues rougissantes.

\- A aucun moment je n'ai oublié ta présence et encore moins ton regard sur moi.

* * *

 _ **Salle Commune**_

 _ **14h10**_

Après le repas, Louise a réuni tous ses joueurs pour un petit briefing.

Elle avait prévu de leur montrer le dernier match de son ancienne équipe, leur finale perdue face à la monstrueuse équipe des Etats-Unis.

Ce match, elle le connaît par cœur. Et pourtant, un seul regard à l'écran lui remue encore le tréfond de ses entrailles, lui rappelant avec une acuité terrible les affres de cette horrible défaite.

Et pourtant, elle est bien obligée d'avouer que c'est aussi le meilleur match qu'ils aient jamais joué.

Mais elle ne regarde pas l'écran, non elle réserve son attention à ses joueurs qui observent leurs futurs adversaires. Les plus attentifs et calculateurs sont Akashi, Hyuga et Kuroko qui ne se contentent pas de regarder la balle mais la dynamique du jeu et la façon dont ils avaient appliqué chacune de ses consignes.

Aomine et Kagami observent avec la plus grande attention l'ailier fort de l'équipe, leurs yeux s'illuminant à chacune de ses actions. Midorima et Takao observent les trois points de son arrière et Murasakibara et Himuro sont particulièrement attentifs à la défense de son équipe et de l'admirable travail de son pivot. Mais comme Izuki et Kise, ils finissent par se laisser happer par l'intensité du match où les deux équipes se battent au coude à coude et qui se termine sur un buzzer beater à la toute fin de la seconde prolongation.

Et lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, Louise est surprise d'être à nouveau prise à la gorge par l'amertume de cette défaite.

Elle est obligée de se reprendre un instant pour prendre la parole sans que sa voix ne la trahisse.

\- Voici l'équipe que vous allez affronter vendredi, dit Louise.

Aux yeux qui pétillent, elle sait déjà que son auditoire est tout acquis à sa cause.

\- Individuellement, ils étaient déjà tous excellents et après deux ans en circuit pro, ils sont encore bien meilleurs. Même Stéphane qui est le plus faible physiquement pourrait sans problème battre n'importe lequel d'entre vous en un contre un.

Louise observe une seconde les réactions mais tout ce qu'elle voit c'est une impatience grandissante à l'idée de se mesurer à de tels adversaires.

Elle montre quelques images de Stéphane Moreau, le rookie des Spurs, son ancien meneur dans quelques une de ses meilleures actions :

\- Stéphane est le capitaine et l'âme de cette équipe, le meneur dont tous ont reconnus l'autorité depuis qu'ils ont appris à faire un panier, le meilleur rookie de l'année de la NBA, le seul qui n'a jamais flanché quelle que soit la situation…

C'est le seul qui avait réussi à garder la tête haute après leur défaite et qui avait eu encore assez de ressource pour remonter le moral de ses équipiers en pleurs.

Même elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes et il lui avait tendu un mouchoir avec un petit sourire triste qui lui avait broyé le cœur.

Elle détourne le regard une seconde pour leur montrer des images des Cleveland Cavaliers où évolue Lucas :

\- Lucas est l'ailier et le joueur le plus polyvalent de l'équipe. C'est le plus rapide et le plus opportuniste de l'équipe. Il est aussi le plus attentif au jeu et il ne vous pardonnera aucune erreur, aucune imprécision. Il est d'une endurance exceptionnelle et il a un humour qui devrait vous plaire, dit-elle en fixant d'un air narquois Izuki et Takao.

Elle laisse les images de ses actions défiler sur l'écran. Elle avait choisi avec soin ses extraits pour montrer à quel point il est rapide sur un terrain.

\- Le grand LeBron James lui a fait l'honneur d'un surnom, dit-elle avec un petit sourire fier, il l'appelle _Flash_.

Elle s'amuse à nouveau de l'effet quasi magique de ces deux mots sur n'importe quel joueur de basket, LeBron James.

\- Baptiste est le pivot de l'équipe, une force tranquille qui assure une défense exemplaire, le seul joueur qui a joué sans interruption de la première à la dernière minute de la deuxième prolongation de la finale. Il a rejoint les rangs d'un des plus grands clubs français et a remporté deux fois de suite le championnat français avec son club.

Elle montre quelques images de la finale du championnat français où Baptiste avait joué sur tous les fronts, attaque et défense avec une énergie effroyable.

\- C'est le joueur le plus flegmatique de l'équipe mais lorsque les conditions l'exigent il est capable de se déchaîner sur le parquet.

Si vous arrivez à le faire sortir de ses gonds, pense-t-elle, ce sera déjà une belle victoire.

\- Joël, mon arrière n'a pas rejoint les Golden State Warriors par hasard. C'est le joueur le plus collectif du groupe et qui ne jure que par les trois points.

Midorima laisse un léger sourire effleurer ses lèvres. Stephen Curry, le meneur des Golden State Warriors est un des meilleurs tireurs de trois points de toute l'histoire de la NBA. C'est de loin son joueur préféré.

\- La performance individuelle ne l'intéresse pas et il est capable de se faire oublier complètement, de tout accepter si cela permet de donner une toute petite chance supplémentaire à l'équipe de gagner.

Puis Louise met des images de son ailier fort.

\- Jonas mon ailier fort est l'as de cette équipe, c'est le joueur le plus puissant, le plus agile et il est presque aussi rapide que Lucas, capable de passer n'importe quel adversaire. Il a gagné le prix du meilleur joueur du championnat espagnol deux ans de suite et lors de la finale, l'équipe américaine n'a réussi à le stopper qu'en mettant deux joueurs sur lui en défense dès la première seconde. C'est un monstre de puissance et d'endurance qui a toujours répondu au doigt et à l'œil à la moindre demande de Stéphane.

Louise jette un bref coup d'œil à Aomine dont le sourire s'agrandit à chaque seconde à l'idée de se confronter à un tel joueur. Il est trop perdu dans ses pensées pour saisir l'allusion pas si subtile qu'elle lui lance.

\- Mais leur plus grande force, ce n'est pas leur talent individuel, c'est leur force en tant qu'équipe.

Louise projette une photo où cinq gamins d'une dizaine d'années en jean et basket et une petite blonde tiennent un trophée d'un tournoi de street basket en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

\- Nous avons grandi et appris à jouer ensemble, dit-elle, et même s'ils n'ont pas fait partie de la même équipe depuis plus de deux ans, ils seront plus synchros sur un terrain que vous ne le saurez jamais dès la première minute.

Dans l'auditoire, Kagami se penche avec un grand sourire vers Aomine :

\- Ils sont plus forts que nous individuellement et collectivement, _on va se faire défoncer_!

\- J'ai tellement hâte ! lui répond-il avec le même sourire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Juste pour info, il y a en ce moment 10 joueurs français en NBA, dont deux chez les Spurs.

Et il y a eu la semaine dernière une rencontre des Cavaliers contre les Golden State Warriors, LeBron James contre Stephen Curry... Et c'est l'équipe de Curry qui a gagné.

Et Curry qui est en passe de devenir l'un des plus grands shooters à 3 points de l'histoire de la NBA a gagné le prix du MVP (Most Valuable Player) l'année dernière pour la première fois.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

ce mardi m'a donné du fil à retordre, notamment au niveau de la fin (j'avais trois fins possibles!).

En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Oh et je vous rappelle que les passages en italique sont en français.

 **Nat'** , bienvenue dans cette histoire, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant et j'en profite pour te remercier pour ta jolie review sur Pénombres. Et oui, il y aura du basket dans cette fic!

Sur ce, **bonne lecture**.

* * *

 _ **Deuxième semaine**_

 _ **Mardi**_

 _ **9h03**_

Assise sur le banc de touche, Louise observe ses joueurs se lancer dans une partie d'entraînement. A l'extérieur, Kuroko perfectionne ses contres en observant les copies de Kise qui est cette fois opposé à Akashi et Nijimura. Cet entraînement permettrait non seulement à Kuroko de faire ses petits tours de passe-passe dont il avait le secret mais aussi à tous les autres joueurs de se familiariser avec le jeu des espagnols. Quant aux joueurs qu'elle a sous les yeux, leur jeu d'équipe s'améliorait doucement de partie en partie. Même Aomine fait des efforts visibles.

C'est encore loin d'être parfait mais il fait des passes.

Parfois.

Elle doit aussi admettre que Riko et Momoi à ses côtés font un travail exemplaire. Momoi a une autorité naturelle sur tous les anciens de Teiko et Riko est capable de faire peur à presque tout le monde. Autant dire que cela file doux dans les rangs.

Apparemment la menace de leur présence dans une cuisine est d'une efficacité incroyable.

Louise se met à réfléchir intensément à leur futur match. Elle essaye d'oublier une seconde que c'est son ancienne équipe qu'ils allaient affronter, de les envisager comme des adversaires, de formidables adversaires.

Elle n'a pas menti, chacun des joueurs qu'ils allaient affronter sont devenus des pros au plus haut niveau et leur jeu collectif est incomparable.

Mais sa nouvelle équipe a trois atouts non négligeables qu'ils allaient devoir exploiter au maximum.

 _\- Ca va pas être simple, n'est-ce pas._

Elle accepte avec gratitude la tasse de café tendue.

 _\- Pas vraiment non, il va falloir mettre en place un plan millimétré et utiliser à fond nos trois avantages._

Les yeux perdus dans le match qui se déroule devant ses yeux, Louise se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le premier c'est le nombre. Les rencontres entre des équipes pro et amateur se terminaient à peu près toujours de la même façon. Au mieux, les amateurs tenaient trois quart temps et s'effondraient pendant la dernière période. Là, elle aurait une équipe entière face à cinq joueurs et elle…

 _\- Vraiment ! Trois avantages…_

Soudain le sang de Louise se fige dans ses veines, cette voix !

Quelle idiote !

Elle se retourne dans un sursaut pour dévisager celui qui a pris place à sa droite pour lui tendre une tasse fumante, un grand métisse aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux sont clairs.

 _\- Jonas !_

Il rigole en la prenant dans ses bras :

 _\- Je me demandais bien combien de temps t'allait mettre à t'en rendre compte !_

 _\- Mais tu ne devais pas arriver jeudi soir comme les autres ?_

 _\- J'ai pas de match avant la semaine prochaine alors j'ai décidé d'arriver un peu plus tôt. J'avais envie de voir tes petits protégés._

Sur le terrain, les joueurs se sont figés pour se tourner vers le banc de touche. Ils ont tous vu ses matchs et savent que c'est l'ailier fort du Barça, le meilleur joueur d'Espagne depuis deux ans et l'as de l'équipe qu'ils allaient affronter dans trois jours.

Et tous peuvent sentir l'aura de puissance brute qui se dégage du joueur.

 _\- Je t'avoue, continue Jonas, que j'ai aussi une petite idée derrière la tête._

 _\- Je m'en doute, dit Louise._

 _\- Alors tu me les laisses ? demande Jonas._

 _\- Avec grand plaisir._

Le sourire de Jonas s'agrandit lorsqu'il pose son regard clair sur Aomine et Kagami qui ont bien du mal à retenir un mouvement de recul.

 _\- Tu me les rends un seul morceau, souffle Louise._

 _\- Tu me connais…_

 _\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète._

* * *

 _ **Terrain extérieur**_

 _ **9h17**_

Jonas a récupéré un ballon pour s'installer sur le second terrain extérieur du complexe avec Kagami et Aomine qui l'ont suivi avec une docilité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Faisant machinalement tournoyer le ballon sur son doigt, il se tourne vers eux en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de demander si ces deux joueurs parlaient au moins l'anglais.

Le langage du basket est universel mais il y a des limites.

Heureusement Kagami maîtrise l'anglais pour deux et lui assure qu'il pourra traduire tout ce qu'il a à leur dire.

\- Kagami, Aomine, je vais être honnête. J'ai vu certains de vos matchs mais je ne suis pas comme Louise, j'ai besoin de vous voir jouer pour me faire une idée de ce que vous valez sur un terrain. Alors je vous propose un petit test, vous deux contre moi, dit-il en envoyant le ballon à Kagami.

Il avait mis toute sa force dans sa passe et il constate qu'il le reçoit sans aucune difficulté. Un bon point, pour lui. Et vu la façon dont ils le regardent, ils sont plus que prêts.

\- Je vais être magnanime, je vous laisse l'engagement…

Il ne lui faut pas plus de dix minutes pour les cerner. Et après une dizaine de duels, il a appris à exploiter les failles de chacun pour gagner sans trop de difficultés leurs échanges.

Kagami et Aomine en sueurs savent maintenant que leur coach n'avait rien exagéré des qualités du joueur qui vient de gagner chacun de leur duel sans vraiment jouer à fond.

Jonas se tourne vers ses deux adversaires haletant :

\- Maintenant, j'y vois plus clair, dit-il.

Il pointe du doigt Kagami :

\- Toi, tu es brouillon, ton jeu est dynamique mais imprécis. Tu fonces sur toutes les opportunités sans te ménager mais tu te fais avoir trop facilement par mes feintes. Par contre, tu as une détente impressionnante, une bonne vision du jeu et tu n'hésites pas à passer le ballon au bon moment. Y a du boulot, mais t'es loin d'être un cas désespéré.

Puis il se tourne vers Aomine :

\- Toi par contre, individuellement t'es bien meilleur. T'es rapide, ton style est pas vraiment orthodoxe mais il est efficace et tes shoots sont impressionnants. En un contre un, tu pourras tenir tête face à Stéphane, peut-être même face à Baptiste. Je suis impressionné, je ne pensais pas que le Japon avait un joueur de ta trempe. Mais tu joues comme si t'étais tout seul sur le terrain. C'est un « un contre deux », votre meilleure chance est de faire des passes. Tu serais dans l'équipe des States, ça ne poserait pas problème parce que t'en as le niveau et qu'ils jouent tous comme toi, mais avec Louise comme coach, si tu changes pas d'attitude, tu vas finir sur le banc bien plus vite que tu ne le croies.

Il s'approche d'Aomine :

\- Et crois-moi, elle n'hésitera pas.

Jonas sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de la traduction de Kagami, il a compris.

\- Elle me l'a déjà dit, dit-il en détournant nerveusement la tête.

Kagami sursaute de surprise et Jonas se demande ce que son ancien capitaine aurait pu dire dans une telle situation. Il savait toujours trouver les mots les plus simples et les plus directs pour vous forcer à délaisser votre cœur de ses noirceurs et regarder vers l'avant.

Même le jour de leur plus grande défaite, un jour dont le simple souvenir lui arrache un rictus de douleur, il avait su remonter le moral de toute l'équipe.

Mais il n'a rien de la sagesse de son ancien Capitaine.

Il a toujours fait parler ses actes plus que ses mots.

\- Je te propose un deal gamin.

Aomine le regarde avec prudence et curiosité. Et peut-être même un brin d'animosité, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'appeler gamin, pense-t-il avec un grand sourire narquois.

\- Quel deal ?

\- Si _tous les deux_ vous arrivez à me battre, je te botterai les fesses en un contre un autant de fois que tu veux.

Les yeux d'Aomine s'illuminent et tout son corps tremble d'excitation à cette simple idée.

Jonas se félicite d'avoir visé juste. Ce qui motive le plus ce joueur, c'est d'avoir un adversaire plus fort que lui en face, une chose qu'il n'avait pas dû trouver si souvent au Japon.

Et pour ça, il est prêt à tout. Même à faire des passes.

Leurs prochains duels allaient être de plus en plus intéressants.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **13h02**_

Tous les joueurs se retournent avidement vers Jonas suivi d'Aomine et Kagami qui s'affalent sur leurs chaises, à peine capable de s'intéresser au contenu de leur assiette. Jonas par contre est juste un peu essoufflé et Louise lui montre la chaise en face de lui.

Il remarque qu'à sa droite le capitaine de l'équipe ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il se lève pour lui tendre la main qu'il prend sans hésiter. Mais il reconnait sans peine l'aura trouble qui entoure ce joueur à peine plus grand que Louise.

Et étrangement, il se sent tout petit sous ce regard inquisiteur.

Il se sent obligé de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour reprendre contenance.

 _\- Alors comme ça, dit-il en se tournant vers Louise, vous avez trois avantages contre nous ? TROIS ! Je suis trop curieux d'entendre ça !_

 _\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te dévoiler mon plan de bataille !_

 _\- Ouais, mon avion n'aurait pas eu une heure de retard, je serai arrivé avant ton premier café et tu m'aurais tout déballé !_

 _\- Ca fait pas cinq minutes qu'on se parle et je sais déjà pourquoi tu ne me manquais pas, rétorque-t-elle avec la petite moue qu'aurait pu faire une enfant de cinq ans face à un idiot qui lui aurait piqué son dessert._

Ce qui a pour effet de faire rire aux éclats le grand idiot en question sous les regards perplexes de l'équipe.

 _\- Sérieusement, dit Jonas, ils ont dû s'en rendre compte maintenant._

 _\- Rendre compte de quoi ? demande Louise d'un ton glacial._

 _\- Qu'on peut te faire faire n'importe quoi avant ton premier café !_

 _\- Idiot !_

 _\- Tu te rappelles la fois où…_

 _\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de déballer les vieux dossiers ! rétorque-t-elle d'un ton sans appel._

Et ce ton, Jonas le reconnaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas s'étendre sur la question.

 _\- Alors Jonas ? reprend sérieusement Louise. T'en penses quoi ?_

Rapidement, il se calme et réfléchit :

 _\- Je t'avoue que je ne me suis pas encore fait au décalage horaire et je suis pas au mieux de ma forme. Mais avoir de tels joueurs en face, ça réveille._

Louise se permet un petit sourire fier :

 _\- Kagami, c'est un joueur comme tu les aimes. Un peu chien fou comme l'était Lucas à ses débuts. Mais il veut tellement bien faire qu'il va vite s'améliorer. Il a de la volonté et de l'endurance et ce qu'il veut le plus, c'est gagner avec l'équipe._

 _\- Et Aomine ?_

Jonas se mord les lèvres pour chercher ses mots.

 _\- Il a un potentiel incroyable. Vraiment incroyable. Je lui ai promis de le prendre en un contre un s'ils me battent tous les deux sur le terrain et il s'est mis à changer à toute vitesse sur le terrain. Il progresse à chaque échange, j'ai encore jamais vu ça. Et il a déjà le niveau pour tenir tête à Stéphane. Peut-être même face à Baptiste…_

 _\- Quand il est calme, rajoute Louise._

 _\- Personne ne peut se mesurer à lui quand il est énervé, pas même moi._

Ils rigolent comme deux idiots perdus dans leurs souvenirs.

 _\- Si Aomine met toute sa force au service de l'équipe, dit Louise, l'Espagne ne fera pas le poids. Mais est-ce qu'il y arrivera ?_

La question reste en suspens entre eux pendant de longues secondes.

 _\- Louise, tu me permets de les emprunter cette après-midi, j'ai un truc à leur montrer._

Louise l'observe une seconde avec perplexité.

 _\- Oui, dit-elle d'un ton un peu hésitant._

 _\- Et j'aurais aussi besoin d'un traducteur._

 _\- Je me ferais un plaisir de vous accompagner, dit Akashi sur sa droite._

Jonas se tourne vers Louise plus que surpris de savoir qu'Akashi avait tout compris. Il repense à tout ce qu'il avait dit, chacun de ses mots. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi franc, peut-être…

 _\- Je suis désolé, dit Akashi, je ne cherchais ni à vous paraître impoli, ni m'immiscer dans votre conversation._

Alors non seulement il parle sans accent aucun et peut-être même mieux que lui mais en plus il lit dans ses pensées un peu trop facilement, pense Jonas. Bon pour être tout à fait honnête, lire ses pensées ne devaient pas être si difficile en ce moment…

Et Louise se met à rire.

Il la fixe avec le mot _traitresse_ qui brille au fond de ses prunelles…

* * *

 _ **Quelque part dans le Métro**_

 _ **14h31**_

Jonas bénit les cieux d'avoir appris par cœur le trajet parce que se repérer dans l'imbroglio des lignes du métro de Tokyo n'est pas chose facile. Ils doivent se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville et ils se retrouvent en tête à tête dans un wagon presque vide.

Aomine est déçu de ne pas être sur le terrain et le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à le cacher est plutôt comique. Kagami est enthousiaste au-delà de toute définition et Akashi… A vrai dire, il ne sait pas quoi penser de lui. Et il peut compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les personnes capables de le décontenancer.

Avec au sommet de la liste, vainqueur toute catégorie, Louise.

Elle peut être vraiment très douée à ce petit jeu. Mais ce type en moins de cinq minutes, il vient déjà de rejoindre son top trois.

 _\- Je peux vous poser une question ? demande Akashi._

Jonas sait d'expérience que quand quelqu'un commence par ces quelques mots, la question n'est jamais innocente.

 _\- Je vous écoute._

\- Pourquoi vous nous aidez ?

Il a abandonné le français pour l'anglais pour inclure Kagami et Aomine à la conversation qui se tournent vers lui avec l'air de penser qu'il allait leur sortir un truc profond et incroyable.

Un rôle qui aurait été parfait pour Stéphane.

Mais lui n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots.

\- Pour Louise, dit-il simplement.

Les regards pleins d'étoiles de Kagami et d'Aomine qui se tournent vers lui le rend des plus perplexes et il sent qu'il va devoir en dire plus.

\- Après la dernière coupe du monde, après notre finale perdue…

Merde, ça fait toujours autant mal rien que d'en parler, pense-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Louise a dû supporter tout le poids de notre défaite, seule. La presse, la fédération, tout le monde a dénoncé la folie d'avoir mis une gamine de dix-huit ans pour coach. On avait la meilleure équipe, on aurait dû gagner et tout et tout…

Jonas soupire en se mordant la lèvre en pensant à toutes les attaques injustes qu'elle avait dû subir.

\- Sans Louise, on aurait même pas passé le premier tour. Elle a toujours été notre sixième joueur et on aurait accepté personne d'autre comme coach. Alors quand elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle allait s'occuper de vous, je me suis dit deux choses, que vous aviez du potentiel et que je ferai tout pour l'aider.

Il fixe Aomine et Kagami avec un petit sourire narquois :

\- Même s'il faut que je vous botte les fesses sur un terrain autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que vous commenciez à ressembler à quelque chose !

\- On vous aura la prochaine fois ! s'exclame Aomine en tendant son poing à Kagami.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il imagine parce qu'il a parlé en japonais, qu'il y comprend rien, mais il y a des choses qui n'ont pas besoin de traduction.

Et il se surprend à attendre avec impatience leur prochaine confrontation.

\- Au fait, demande Kagami, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce que vous allez nous montrer.

Jonas perd son sourire et son visage se ferme :

\- Je vais vous montrer tout ce que je déteste dans le basket.

* * *

 _ **Gymnase de Saitama**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard**_

Avant de rentrer dans le gymnase, Jonas se tourne vers les trois japonais :

\- Suivez-moi sans un mot. Laissez-moi parler et si on vous demande quoi que ce soit, faîtes les idiots, comme si vous ne compreniez pas ce qu'on vous demande.

Il lance un regard en coin à Akashi, en se disant que ce serait plus difficile pour certains que pour d'autres…

\- Je suis pas vraiment sûr qu'on ait le droit d'être là, ajoute-t-il pour lui-même.

Ils passent les portes battantes pour se rendre dans la salle centrale où une équipe s'entraîne.

Akashi, Aomine et Kagami restent une seconde sans voix alors que l'équipe d'Espagne s'entraîne sous leurs yeux.

Leurs futurs adversaires, sur le parquet.

Jonas s'avance et salut avec enthousiasme l'entraîneur espagnol qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire et une accolade.

\- Les mecs, dit Jonas, je vous présente Monsieur Martinez, mon entraîneur au Barça.

Bien sûr, pense Akashi, Jonas Joffre joue dans un des meilleurs clubs espagnols et son entraîneur est aussi celui de l'équipe nationale junior. Tous les joueurs se tournent vers eux le temps d'un battement de cœur. Puis reprennent l'entraînement consciencieusement.

Tous sauf le meneur qui soutient le regard de Jonas, immobile, les poings serrés.

Jusqu'à ce que l'entraîneur lui fasse un signe.

Tous s'assoient dans les tribunes, les yeux rivés sur les joueurs sur le terrain.

Akashi n'arrive pas à se détacher du spectacle alors que Jonas et son entraîneur échangent des banalités en espagnol. Il connait assez cette langue pour suivre leur conversation mais il est trop perdu dans l'observation de l'entraînement des joueurs espagnols.

Une main glacée lui tord les entrailles et lui coupe le souffle lorsqu'il comprend pourquoi ce spectacle le cloue sur place.

L'entraîneur espagnol s'éloigne et Jonas se met à leur parler.

Il doit mettre toute son attention sur les mots pour les comprendre mais il n'arrive toujours pas à détourner le regard.

\- Tous les six, dit-il en parlant de sa propre équipe, on a grandi dans un quartier tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal avec un terrain de basket au bout de la rue. Lucas avait un ballon et avant de commencer à jouer la moitié d'entre nous regrettaient de ne pas plutôt avoir un terrain de foot. On devait avoir six ou sept ans quand le père de Lucas nous a pris en pitié à force de nous voir jouer comme des manches et nous a appris le basket. Il nous a surtout fait comprendre ce que c'était une équipe et que chacun avait un rôle à jouer.

Jonas repense à ce terrain de basket sur lequel ils avaient usés leurs premières paires de basket avec nostalgie.

\- On avait tous un rôle mais en grandissant…

Comment expliquer l'évidence ?

\- Le plus petit d'entre nous, dit-il, c'est Stéphane, et il fait quinze centimètres et vingt kilos de plus que vous, dit-il à Akashi.

Ca devait être plus maladroit qu'il ne l'aurait cru parce qu'Akashi lui lance un regard noir et Kagami et Aomine se retiennent difficilement de rire.

\- Alors Louise s'est mise à travailler comme une folle pour augmenter sa vitesse et perfectionner ses plans. Et ça a été comme un déclencheur incroyable. On s'en rendait pas vraiment compte à l'époque mais elle a su nous forcer à faire ressortir tout ce qu'on était dans notre basket et elle a soudé toutes nos individualités dans la meilleure équipe qu'on pouvait former.

Jonas pense qu'il y en a au moins un ou deux dans le lot qui ne l'ont peut-être pas encore compris… Lucas et Baptiste, c'est pas des flèches.

\- L'équipe que vous allez affronter, dit-il en montrant le petit meneur espagnol, c'est comme une version pervertie de tout ce que représente le basket de Louise. Sanchez, dit-il sans cacher son mépris, place et déplace les joueurs comme des pions sur l'échiquier mais contrairement à Louise, il formate les joueurs selon ses besoins alors que Louise cherche à savoir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous et elle construit l'équipe avec tout ce que vous pourrez lui apporter.

Jonas regarde le match d'entraînement qui s'annonce.

\- Louise construit son jeu autour des joueurs mais pour Sanchez, les joueurs ne sont rien, le basket n'est rien, seule la victoire compte et il est prêt à tout pour ça.

Il se tourne vers eux :

\- Et je n'admettrais pas que l'équipe de Louise perde fasse à _ça_.

Le cœur d'Akashi se sert un peu plus en voyant le regard froid du joueur espagnol se tourner vers lui.

Il ne la connait que trop bien cette lueur froide dans les yeux noirs de l'espagnol.

C'est la même qui attend patiemment son heure dans un coin sombre de son esprit.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **19h35**_

Louise regarde la salle avec un petit sourire narquois. Cette nouvelle journée d'entraînement avait été plus tendue pour certains que pour d'autres. Et en face d'elle, Jonas est littéralement en train de dormir à côté de son assiette.

Ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Il y a neuf heures de décalage horaire entre l'Espagne et le Japon, se sent elle obligée de dire.

\- Le dernier étage de l'hôtel est inoccupé, dit Akashi, j'ai déjà fait les arrangements nécessaires, pour tous vos amis.

\- Vous aviez déjà tout prévu, répond Louise un peu surprise.

Elle-même n'était pas sûre que son ancienne équipe accepterait son match d'entraînement.

\- Vous avez vu l'équipe d'Espagne ? demande Louise.

A cet instant, Louise est presque sûre d'avoir vu une lueur étrange briller dans les yeux d'Akashi. Etrange et inquiétante.

\- Vous avez vu leur meneur, continue-t-elle.

Akashi acquiesce sans un mot et Louise prend son silence comme une invitation à continuer.

\- Il représente tout ce que je déteste et qui me fait peur dans le basket. Parce que lorsque je le vois manier son équipe comme il le fait, continue Louise, je vois le reflet de ce que j'ai failli devenir quand la pression de la victoire a commencé à devenir insupportable.

Louise sait qu'Akashi la comprend un peu trop bien. Elle a vu les matchs et cette finale de la Winter Cup où il avait changé. Elle sait par expérience la pression qui pesait sur les épaules de celui dont on attend que l'excellence, la perfection.

Elle comprend sans peine qu'Akashi se perd dans d'amers souvenirs.

\- Ce qui s'est passé avant, dit Louise, ne m'intéresse pas. Mais vous devez savoir une chose. Le style de l'Espagne n'a pas que l'avantage de déstabiliser la défense de l'équipe adverse. Il finit par couper toute communication entre le coach et ses joueurs parce qu'il faudrait faire un temps mort à chaque fois que l'équipe change de style et c'est impossible. La seule chose qui permet d'affronter ce genre d'adversaires, c'est une équipe soudée par un capitaine qui contrôle et inspire ses joueurs, un capitaine capable de montrer une direction même quand il n'y en a pas.

Louise soutient le regard d'Akashi :

\- J'ai parlé avec tous les joueurs et ils sont tous persuadés que vous êtes cette personne et ils sont loin d'avoir une confiance aveugle en vous.

Akashi balaye la salle du regard et s'attarde sur les joueurs de Seirin, les membres de la génération miracle, Takao. Il se souvient encore de la poignée de main refusée à Shintaro, de sa finale contre Seirin, de tout ce qu'il avait fait à Teiko, écrasant les uns après les autres tous ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de se dresser devant eux, brisant un peu plus chaque jour l'amour pour le basket de ses propres joueurs.

C'était l'autre qui avait agi ainsi.

Mais il sent ses soubresauts à chacun de ses doutes, à chaque sombre souvenir, à chaque contrariété. Il l'entend murmurer à ses oreilles ses peur les plus profondes.

Et s'il se retrouvait confronté sur le parquet à une défaite inéluctable, comment réagirait-il ?

\- Tout le monde a confiance en vous, dit Louise.

Et la seule question que vous devez vous poser, c'est est-ce que vous vous avez confiance en vous ? pense-t-elle.

Une question qui reste en suspens alors que Jonas s'agite dans son sommeil et que Kagami et Aomine se proposent de le porter jusqu'à la chambre qui lui a été attribuée. Il les suit machinalement pour leur montrer le chemin et son portable vibre dans sa poche.

Curieux, il regarde l'écran pour voir le numéro d'Akiko s'afficher.

Un peu nerveux, il se met à l'écart et décroche.

\- Akashi, dit Akiko, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout, s'empresse-t-il de lui répondre.

Et dans la seconde, il se sent un peu ridicule de précipiter ainsi sa réponse.

\- J'ai eu un appel d'Akane san pour qu'on se rencontre et régler _les détails_. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais, enfin si c'était possible que tu…

Il n'a pas besoin de la voir pour sentir sa tension.

\- Bien sûr que je serai là, lui répond-il. Quand avez-vous pris rendez-vous ?

\- Demain midi, dans un café à côté de votre hôtel. Je t'enverrai l'adresse, dit-elle sans pouvoir cacher son soulagement.

\- Tu veux que je prévienne ton frère ? Et Shintaro ?

\- Non, dit-elle. Ca va te sembler sûrement égoïste, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur les choses avant de leur parler. J'ai besoin d'avoir quelques coups d'avance sur la situation.

Une vraie joueuse de go, pense Akashi avec un petit sourire compréhensif.

\- C'est une chose que je peux tout à fait comprendre.

Akiko reste silencieuse une seconde :

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, avoue-t-elle. Akane san m'a dit que ce n'était que des formalités, que ce n'était pas nécessaire que tu sois présent. Je me doute que tu trouves ma réaction sûrement un peu idiote mais je sais aussi que tu es le seul qui pouvait la comprendre.

\- Ca n'a rien d'idiot Akiko, de vouloir prendre un peu de recul avant de présenter les choses.

\- Pour le moment, j'ai plutôt l'impression de cacher ma lâcheté derrière un semblant de prudence. Et je me sens encore plus ridicule d'avoir besoin de tout ça parce que j'ai trop peur d'affronter mon propre père face à face.

\- On peut te qualifier de beaucoup de choses Akiko, mais tu n'es ni lâche ni ridicule.

\- Et toi, tu es un ami, répond-elle, donc pas des plus objectifs. Mais j'apprécie quand même.

La main d'Akashi se crispe sur son portable et son cœur s'accélère une seconde.

Il en était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir encore le droit d'être appelé ainsi, un ami. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir un poids énorme et sombre quitter ses épaules.

Oui, il se sent définitivement plus léger.

\- Akashi, continue Akiko, je sais que je l'ai déjà fait mais je voulais encore te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Ryota et pour moi.

\- Ton frère et toi, vous êtes importants pour moi et je serai toujours là pour vous aider.

\- Toi aussi, tu es important pour nous. Et j'espère qu'un jour on pourra te rendre l'appareil.

\- Gagne tes parties et nous serons plus que quittes, répond-il avec un petit sourire. Il est temps que cette coupe revienne au Japon.

\- Et comment que je vais gagner, s'exclame Akiko. Et crois-moi que je vais les remuer mes deux équipiers…

Akashi n'écoute pas vraiment la suite mais sourit quand Akiko se met à lui raconter les dernières parties de ses futures adversaires et les petites manies ridicules des deux autres joueurs du Japon qui l'agacent au plus haut point.

Et au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes où même s'il l'avait voulu Akashi n'aurait pas pu placer un mot, Akiko se décide enfin à lui dire au revoir.

\- Akashi, merci encore, je suis contente de t'avoir parlé. C'est sûrement un peu idiot, mais je me sens vraiment mieux.

\- Moi aussi.

Akiko laisse passer une seconde et Akashi peut deviner sa surprise.

\- A demain.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Et moi je vous dis à mercredi prochain.

 **Aya** , j'ai au final choisi la fin positive.

Je devais finir sur la pensée finale d'Akashi qui regarde le meneur espagnol. Et je trouvais trop abrupte comme fin. J'ai préféré finir sur la scène que j'avais prévu pour le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus positive. Parce qu'on se refait pas!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

Ce mercredi est beaucoup plus long que je ne l'avais prévu au départ, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Nezumibook** , bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire. Et oui, j'adore le go et j'aime beaucoup Hikaru. J'ai même eu le privilège de joueur contre l'auteur en tournoi :-) On est du même niveau.

Si tu es tentée, j'ai écrit mes premières fics sur Hikaru no go. Mon style a énormément évolué mais pas ma façon de construire mes histoires.

J'espère que ce mercredi te plaira.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Mercredi**

 **4h03**

Jonas erre dans les couloirs, incapable de dormir. Avec le décalage horaire, il devait être quelque chose comme midi voire une heure pour lui.

Comment avait-il atterrit dans son lit ? Et surtout comment avait-il atterrit dans cette chambre ?

Et il a rien mangé depuis des plombes.

Il reconnait sans peine l'hôtel et se dit qu'il allait tenter de trouver les cuisines. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tombe sur plein de boites et paquets remplis d'une écriture compliquée et décide de faire simple en sortant quelques œufs d'un frigo. Ça au moins, il est sûr de savoir ce que c'est. Il ne met pas longtemps à trouver une poêle et comment fonctionne la plaque devant lui.

Lorsqu'il entend des bruits de pas dans son dos. Il se retourne prudemment, prêt à défendre bec et ongle son prochain repas parce que oui, personne ne se mettra entre lui et sa future omelette.

Il est surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Aomine qui est visiblement trop nerveux pour dormir.

Ça lui rappelle son premier championnat sérieux, il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il avait eu du mal à dormir. Mais pas avant que la compétition ne commence.

Magnanime, il sort deux assiettes et partage en deux son plat et Aomine attrape une chaise pour se poser face à lui. Dans la seconde qui suit, il se plonge avec voracité sur son assiette avant de se redresser visiblement très satisfait de son plat.

\- _Nerveux_?

Aomine le regarde et acquiesce. Jonas le regarde en soupirant.

\- _Tu comprends rien à ce que je te dis._

Aomine acquiesce avec la même énergie.

C'est bien ce que je croyais, pense Jonas.

\- _Tu sais, avant d'arriver, je pensais qu'on était pareil. Mais en fait on est très différent._

A vrai dire, le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas grand-chose à ce qu'il raconte l'arrange bien.

\- _Toi, t'as besoin de lever la tête vers un but pour progresser alors que moi, j'ai besoin des regards tournés vers moi pour me dépasser._

Il lui tend sa propre assiette qu'Aomine dévore comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais mangé.

Je suis le dernier des arrogants, pense-t-il, et Louise a quand même réussi à me donner un rôle dans l'équipe, alors je ne doute pas qu'elle arrive à faire quelque chose de toi.

En pensant à Louise, une idée lui traverse la tête.

 _\- Suis-moi_ , dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste et d'un grand sourire idiot …

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **7h24**_

Louise regarde en serrant les dents la table et sa tasse désespérément vide. Tous les joueurs avaient pris une distance de sécurité plus que raisonnable et la moitié du personnel de l'hôtel avait défilé devant elle pour s'excuser platement.

Ils ne comprenaient pas comment tout leur stock de café avait mystérieusement disparu.

A la nième excuse, elle arrête le gérant de l'hôtel d'un geste et se lève brusquement de sa chaise et jette un regard effrayant à ses joueurs. Ils détournent tous la tête nerveusement. Les yeux plongés dans son bol de chocolat, Aomine est curieusement en train de sourire.

Et bien sûr, le coupable n'est pas encore levé.

\- JONAS !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand ailier du Barça est obligé de s'excuser platement, en japonais phonétique, tête humblement baissée devant tous le personnel de l'hôtel sous le regard intransigeant de Louise qui tient sa tasse de café comme si sa vie en dépendait en menaçant Jonas de tout un tas de choses que ni Akashi ni Midorima ne comprennent.

Ils peuvent bien mettre les mots bout à bout, mais pas les comprendre.

Et une chose est sûre, vu la façon dont Jonas obéit, lui les comprend.

* * *

 **Terrain extérieur**

 **8h13**

Kise s'avance avec un petit sourire qu'il n'arrive même pas à réprimer. Une nouvelle matinée d'entraînement avec Kuroko et il sait déjà comment elle allait commencer et surtout comment elle allait finir.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

Il allait copier les joueurs espagnols face à deux autres joueurs, Hyuga et Midorima aujourd'hui, pendant que Kuroko observerait chacun de ses mouvements. Puis au bout de deux heures, il ne tiendrait plus debout, ses deux adversaires seraient trop épuisés pour le ramasser et Kuroko qui n'avait pas bougé pendant des heures accourrait pour éviter qu'il ne tombe pour l'aider à atteindre la douche du gymnase.

Il avait toujours adoré entourer Kuroko de son affection débordante mais quand c'est lui qui l'aide à avancer, sincèrement inquiet de son état, c'est véritablement électrisant.

Il n'arrive même pas à se sentir coupable d'en profiter un peu.

Et oui, il est de plus en plus atteint.

Mais ce matin, il voit son petit stratagème s'effondrer quand Kuroko les rejoint sur le terrain.

\- Kuroko ?

\- Je crois que je suis prêt à tester ma nouvelle technique, dit-il en se concentrant sur le ballon.

Kise en perd son sourire une seconde. Mais la simple idée de voir une nouvelle technique de Kuroko le lui redonne bien vite.

Le joueur de l'ombre se place devant lui avec le sérieux des plus grands matchs, ce qui attise son amour du défi, de la compétition au plus haut point. Il a terriblement envie d'être à la hauteur.

\- Je suis prêt !

Kuroko laisse un mince sourire effleurer ses lèvres devant son enthousiasme, aussi furtif qu'éblouissant aux yeux de Kise.

\- Moi aussi, répond Kuroko.

Son ton est toujours aussi calme mais une flamme dévorante illumine son regard. Kise prend le style du pivot, celui qui possède le jeu le plus démarqué et personnel de l'équipe d'Espagne.

Concentre-toi ! se répète comme un mantra Kise en fixant Kuroko comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il s'élance quand soudain…

Kuroko disparaît littéralement de sa vue.

Et il met une seconde à se rendre compte que son ballon aussi.

* * *

 _ **Second terrain extérieur**_

 _ **9h23**_

Jonas observe Kagami et Aomine qui tiennent à peine debout. Et pour être honnête, il commence à être lui aussi vraiment fatigué. Mais pas au point de perdre contre ses deux idiots qui semblent être plus que ravis de perdre duel sur duel.

Mais ça commence à devenir véritablement difficile de se battre sur les deux fronts. Et ces deux gamins ont de l'endurance à revendre.

Il s'arrête une seconde après un dernier dunk pour récupérer sa bouteille d'eau lorsque son portable vibre dans son sac. Curieux, il jette un œil à son écran et se précipite.

 _\- Stéphane ! Ca fait un bail !_

 _\- Jonas, je parie que t'y es déjà ?_

 _\- Yep, depuis hier._

 _\- Si j'avais pas un match ce soir, j'y serai déjà, répond-il._

 _\- Je m'en doute, répond Jonas._

 _\- Alors t'en pense quoi ?_

Jonas rigole nerveusement un peu gêné.

 _\- Pour être honnête, je ne me suis intéressé qu'aux deux ailiers forts._

 _\- T'es le pire des éclaireurs, Jonas, soupire Stéphane._

Jonas rigole une seconde :

 _\- Me dit pas que tu les prends autant au sérieux !_

 _\- Bien sûr que si, je les prends au sérieux, rétorque Stéphane. Ils ont trois gros avantages sur nous et…_

 _\- Trois…_

C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que disait Louise hier…

 _\- Le premier, c'est le nombre. On est cinq contre une équipe entière. Si l'équipe est soudée, Louise pourra faire tourner les effectifs et tenir le match sur la longueur._

Jonas acquiesce. Le gros problème des équipes amateurs, même les meilleures, est l'endurance.

 _\- Le second, c'est leur sixième joueur. Quand Louise m'a dit qu'elle acceptait de s'occuper d'eux, j'ai regardé tous les matchs que je pouvais trouver et crois-moi ce gosse, il est dangereux. Avec Manu, on est restés scotchés devant ses techniques._

Manu Ginobili, l'équipier de Stéphane, le coach de l'équipe d'Argentine, l'un des meilleurs 6ème joueurs de toute l'histoire de le NBA, l'avait remarqué. Il faut qu'il s'intéresse de très près au phénomène.

 _\- Le troisième, c'est Louise. C'est peut-être une partie d'entraînement mais elle mettra tout sur la table pour nous battre. Elle nous connaît mieux que personne et le mot défaite fait pas partie de son vocabulaire._

Jonas sourit parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envisager les choses ainsi. Ils allaient jouer _contre_ Louise. Cette simple évidence le fait trembler d'impatience.

 _\- Stéphane, est-ce que t'as réussi à conclure le deal ? demande Jonas en reprenant tout son sérieux._

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, mais Jonas devine sans problème son petit sourire discret s'épanouir sur son visage.

 _\- J'ai fait bien mieux que ça, dit-il. Je t'expliquerai de vive voix demain._

Alors qu'il raccroche son portable, il se sent de nouveau plus que prêt à mettre une bonne raclée à ces deux gosses qui s'impatientent.

Il irait voir ce sixième joueur un peu plus tard.

* * *

 _ **Terrain extérieur**_

 _ **10h45**_

Sous les yeux de Hyuga et Midorima, le miracle se renouvelle à chaque fois. Kise s'avance ballon à la main et Kuroko se dresse devant lui. Et soudain, Kuroko disparait et vole le ballon avec une facilité incroyable.

\- J'ai beau le savoir qu'il est hors norme, je suis toujours aussi surpris quand je le vois faire un de ses nouveaux tours de magie! s'exclame Hyuga.

Midorima encore choqué par la démonstration acquiesce en hochant la tête. Même lui, après avoir été son équipier pendant trois ans, il est vraiment étonné.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé, continue Hyuga, si Kuroko avait accepté la proposition de Kise.

\- Quelle proposition ? demande Midorima curieux.

\- Kise a débarqué au début de l'année au club de basket pour demander à Kuroko de rejoindre son club de basket. On commençait juste à comprendre le potentiel de notre ombre et sa proposition nous paraissait un peu étrange. C'était un membre de la génération miracle et il lui avait fallu moins d'une minute sur le parquet pour montrer sa supériorité sur notre as.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours eu le besoin de se donner en spectacle.

Mais pour être honnête, Midorima est surpris que Kise ait pu mettre sa fierté de côté pour demander à Kuroko de rejoindre Kaijo. Imaginer Kuroko portant le bleu de Kaijo ouvre tout un tas de possibilités terrifiantes.

\- Pour sa défense, dit Hyuga, c'est Kagami qui l'avait provoqué.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas non plus, rétorque Midorima.

Tous les deux, dans un synchronisme parfait rehaussent leurs lunettes sur leur nez en soupirant.

Et Midorima n'est pas vraiment surpris quand il voit Kuroko dépasser ses limites et commencer à vaciller sur le terrain et Kise accourir avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.

Alors que Kuroko s'appuie sur Kise, il murmure quelques mots qui ne leur échappent pas.

\- Je crois qu'avec un peu de travail, j'arriverai à faire ça devant n'importe quel joueur.

N'importe quel joueur, pense Midorima, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe.

Même Kise.

Ou lui.

* * *

 **Gymnase principal**

 **11h10**

Assise dans les tribunes, Louise regarde les joueurs se lancer dans une partie d'entraînement et elle observe avec attention Akashi.

Il lui avait demandé de pouvoir s'absenter à midi pour régler une affaire importante. Et ça avait l'air _vraiment_ important.

Akashi a l'air un peu plus serein que pendant leur conversation d'hier. Mais elle peut deviner sans peine les doutes qui s'agitent dans son esprit. Et cela se ressent un peu trop sur son jeu.

Lorsque les portes du gymnase s'ouvrent en grand sur Kise soutenant un Kuroko mal en point suivi de Hyuga et Midorima.

\- Coach ! s'écrit Kise. Kuroko a réussi !

Midorima et Hyuga acquiescent d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Et il pense être capable de le faire pour n'importe quel joueur avec un peu de travail, annonce Kise avec fierté.

Louise est plus qu'étonnée. Mais elle remarque aussi que Kuroko n'est pas suffisamment en forme pour se tenir debout seul.

Ni protester devant l'enthousiasme de ses équipiers.

\- Kise, t'amènes Kuroko à la douche et tu l'accompagnes jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il reprenne des couleurs et cette après-midi, il nous fera une petite démonstration.

Puis elle se tourne vers Midorima et Hyuga.

\- Vous vous reprenez l'entraînement avec nous. Hyuga, tu prends la place d'Akashi, Midorima tu joues dans l'autre équipe. Kise, on t'attend.

Kise ne se fait pas prier pour amener Kuroko dans les vestiaires. Il le dépose avec délicatesse sur le banc et récupère une tenue de rechange dans ses affaires.

Encore hors d'haleine, Kuroko tente de reprendre son souffle et Kise s'assoit à ses côtés.

\- Tu viens encore de me surprendre, ta technique est incroyable, dit-il.

\- C'est grâce au coach, dit-il, avec ses conseils et ses exercices, et à toi avec tes copies incroyables.

Kise sourit en relâchant lentement son emprise sur Kuroko. Il est loin de minimiser son rôle ou celui des conseils de la coach dans cette technique mais il sait bien que c'est encore une preuve du génie du joueur de l'ombre.

\- T'arrivera à prendre ta douche tout seul, s'inquiète Kise.

Kuroko réfléchit réellement à la question :

\- Ca devrait aller.

\- Je vais quand même garder un œil sur toi au cas où ? dit-il avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand.

Mais Kuroko ne l'écoute pas, trop appliqué à mettre ses dernières forces dans le simple fait d'enlever ses habits et se tenir debout sous le jet d'eau fumante.

Kise ne loupe pas une seule seconde du spectacle offert.

Il connaît tous les critères de la beauté d'un point de vue rationnel. C'est son travail après tout. La taille, la symétrie des traits du visage, les muscles harmonieux, il connait très bien tous les critères qu'on attend d'un mannequin, il y correspond parfaitement.

Tous ceux qui travaillent avec lui y correspondent et ils finissaient par tous se ressembler.

Kuroko n'a rien de tous ses critères.

Petit, fin, sans réel muscle, une peau diaphane, un regard clair et toujours impassible, un beau visage sans être époustouflant.

Et pourtant un seul regard sur ce petit corps fragile qui se dévoile devant lui et son cœur s'accélère brutalement.

Oui, il est complètement perdu. Et il constate un peu plus à quel point chaque jour.

La douche ne dure pas et Kuroko s'habille rapidement.

\- Je peux y aller tout seul, tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner, dit Kuroko.

\- La coach m'a dit de t'accompagner et je ne compte pas désobéir.

Ce qui pour une fois l'arrange bien, pense Kise en passant son bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Il regrette que l'hôtel ne soit qu'à cinq minutes du gymnase tout en forçant Kuroko à prendre appui sur lui.

Ce simple contact l'électrise et il repense à toutes ses nuits qu'il avait passées avec Kuroko dans les bras sans en profiter. Quel idiot !

Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la porte de sa chambre, Kuroko cherche dans ses poches fébrilement à la recherche de ses clés.

\- J'ai perdu mes clés ! s'exclame-t-il.

Et c'est uniquement parce qu'il le connait bien qu'il décèle la lueur de panique dans ses grands yeux. Kise lui sourit, sortant ses propres clés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on les retrouvera vite, dit Kise en ouvrant sa propre chambre.

Il pose Kuroko sur son propre lit sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et rabat les couvertures consciencieusement.

\- Reprend vite des forces, je retourne à l'entraînement.

Avant de quitter sa propre chambre, il jette un œil en arrière, Kuroko a déjà fermé les yeux et reste une seconde pour contempler le spectacle avec un sourire gourmand.

C'est pas exactement comme ça que je comptais te mettre dans mon lit, pense-t-il, mais c'est un début…

* * *

 _ **Gymnase principal**_

 _ **11h45**_

Louise observe l'affrontement avec intérêt. Himuro contre Hyuga. Comme elle s'y attendait, Himuro a un vrai talent pour mener une équipe. Pas au point de surpasser le capitaine de Seirin mais il se débrouille vraiment bien.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle sursaute lorsque son téléphone se met à vibrer. Elle regarde l'écran en souriant avant de décrocher :

 _\- Joël ?_

 _\- Je suis paumé…_

* * *

 _ **Quelque part dans le métro**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tôt**_

 _Et merde…_

Un grand brun au regard clair soupire en arpentant les couloirs du métro. Non pas grand, immense, et il s'avance dans lune foule qui s'écarte rapidement des pas nerveux de ce géant étranger.

Il était sérieusement en train sur l'autel de quel Dieu colérique les ancêtres de ce peuple avaient craché pour qu'ils soient devenus tous aussi petits lorsqu'il avait tout simplement raté son arrêt.

Et après, les choses s'étaient compliquées.

Il s'arrête devant un plan du métro et tente de se repérer…

 _Et merde !_

Il avait prévu d'arriver en avance et de surprendre Louise. Il avait bien noté le trajet pour se rendre à l'hôtel Okura. Il avait juste oublié un petit détail.

Un tout petit détail.

Non mais sérieusement, quelle civilisation censée pouvait bien choisir d'écrire avec des petits bâtons incompréhensibles ?

Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il tournait en rond, il allait devoir se résoudre à appeler de l'aide !

C'est raté pour la surprise…

Quel idiot !

Il sort son portable d'un geste énervé et compose le seul numéro qu'il a jamais su par cœur.

 _\- Joël ?_

 _\- Je suis paumé !_

 _\- Comment ça t'es paumé ?_

 _\- Je suis dans le métro._

 _\- Comment ça t'es dans le métro…_

 _\- A Tokyo, enfin je crois…_

Un long silence s'étire entre eux…

\- _Toi aussi, tu voulais me surprendre ?_

 _\- Comment ça moi aussi ?_

 _\- Envoie-moi la photo d'un plan et je viens te chercher._

 _\- Non, dit-il un peu gêné, j'ai pas envie de perturber ton entraînement. Je t'envoie la photo et j'attends tes instructions._

Louise est plus touchée qu'elle ne serait le dire. Il avait toujours placé les intérêts de l'équipe au-dessus des siens. Et il fait la même chose avec cette nouvelle équipe, parce que c'est la sienne.

Louise regarde la photo qu'il lui a envoyé. Il n'est pas très loin de l'hôtel.

 _\- Bouge pas Joël, je t'envoie quelqu'un._

 _\- OK et comment je le reconnaîtrais ?_

Louise jette un œil à Midorima avec un petit sourire.

 _\- T'inquiète, tu pourras pas le louper._

Joël raccroche en soupirant, s'assoit sur le banc présent sur le quai en regardant les métros défiler, lorsqu'une petite fille s'assoit à ses côtés avec une crainte respectueuse dans le regard.

\- Dis Monsieur, t'es un géant ?

Joël lui lance un regard blasé. La seule personne qui lui parle et dans un langage qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est une gamine haute comme trois pommes qui le prend pour un personnage sortit d'un conte de fées…

Sa mère catastrophée ne sait pas comment réagir. Et il finit par s'avouer vaincu devant l'enthousiasme naïf de la petite fille qui ne voit pas l'affolement de sa mère et continue à le regarder comme un être fabuleux sorti d'un monde imaginaire.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux noirs avec un petit sourire.

* * *

 _ **Café Bleu**_

 _ **11h57**_

Akashi prend une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans le café.

Le regard froid du meneur espagnol l'avait hanté toute la nuit allant jusqu'à affecter son jeu ce matin. C'était subtil, les joueurs qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment n'avaient rien remarqué. Heureusement que Shintaro, Daiki, Ryota et Tetsuya s'entraînaient à l'extérieur. Il n'aurait pas supporté leurs regards inquiets. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Atsushi, Ni à la coach.

 _Si tu te montres aussi pathétique devant eux, tu finiras par perdre de nouveau._

Cette voix froide et impitoyable qui naît des tréfonds noirs de son cœur ne fait que lui susurrer à l'oreille ses peurs les plus profondes.

Je n'ai plus peur de perdre.

 _Bien sûr que si, tu as peur de les perdre._

 _Les_ perdre.

Oui, il avait eu peur de les perdre et c'est pour cela qu'il avait commencé à changer. Il avait confondu la défaite avec le fait de perdre ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis. Ses premiers amis. Ses seuls amis.

Et même s'il n'est pas vraiment sûr de mériter encore le titre d'ami envers ceux qu'il avait tant fait souffrir, cette peur arrive encore à lui couper le souffle.

Il regarde sa montre avant d'entrer. Il est pile à l'heure, Akiko aussi. Il n'a pas de mal à la repérer avec ses cheveux blonds dans le café, assise à une table un peu à l'écart.

Elle le repère aussi facilement et lui retourne un grand sourire sincère qui le déstabilise une seconde. De la même façon que son frère, elle a deux sourires, celui qu'ils réservaient à leur travail, éblouissants mais mécaniques et faux. Et celui qu'ils réservaient à leurs passions et leurs amis.

Beaucoup plus rare et tellement plus beau.

Et s'il avait encore eu un doute sur le fait qu'il mérite encore le titre d'ami, il vient de fondre avec une petite partie de sa raison parce qu'il lui retourne le même sourire.

Mais Akashi peut sentir sa tension.

Et face à elle, comme la vision d'un jeu d'ombre, une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que ceux d'Akiko sont lumineux. Elles sont comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, l'une dans la lumière et l'autre dans l'ombre. Et lorsque la jeune femme se retourne vers lui pour le saluer, il constate que si elle ne ressemble en rien à son père, elle a le même regard.

Complètement impassible.

Il est absolument incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pense et les personnes qu'il ne déchiffrent pas facilement sont suffisamment rares pour être notées.

Il prend place à la table en observant attentivement la fille de son garde du corps qui leur parle du plan qu'elle avait mis en place.

\- J'ai une proposition à transmettre de la part de l'entreprise de votre père, Akashi sama, une proposition qui pourrait arranger tout le monde.

 _Une proposition de son père._

Akashi est vraiment surpris et se méfie de tout ce que son père pourrait bien proposer. Il n'est sûr que d'une chose, cette proposition ne sera en rien désintéressée.

\- Kise sensei, il vous propose de faire une démonstration de go et un cours au siège coréen de son entreprise à Séoul et en échange, il prendra à sa charge tous vos frais, mettra à votre disposition une assistante personnelle, moi-même, et réglera vos honoraires, dit-elle en lui donnant un contrat qui n'attend que sa signature.

Akiko observe avec attention le contrat avec étonnement. Elle sait très bien ce qu'une journée de travail pour une grande entreprise coûte, elle est dans le circuit depuis assez longtemps pour connaître les tarifs d'un pro. Et là, c'est presque indécent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement pour une telle somme ?

\- Rien de plus qu'une démonstration et un cours devant les cadres de l'entreprise pendant un séminaire qui se tiendra au siège le lendemain de la coupe Hokuto. Et je me chargerai personnellement de votre planning et de votre sécurité du moment où vous poserez un pied en Corée au moment où vous reviendrez au Japon.

Elle prend une pause et fixe Akiko avec ses grands yeux noirs.

\- Je ne vous quitterai pas d'une semelle et je ne laisserai personne vous approcher suffisamment longtemps pour vous importuner.

Akashi comme Akiko peuvent presque sentir la température de la pièce chuter de quelques degrés en entendant la voix froide d'Akane.

Elle se lève en les saluant en se penchant imperceptiblement.

\- La décision vous appartient.

Sans un mot de plus, elle prend congé en laissant Akashi et Akiko sans voix.

\- C'est un phénomène que tu m'as envoyé, dit Akiko en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Tu acceptes ? lui demande-t-il plus sérieusement.

Akiko examine le contrat avec suspicion.

\- C'est plus que généreux, dit-elle.

\- Mon père sait que tu gagneras la coupe et ce n'est pas cher payé pour une démonstration de la capitaine qui permettra à l'équipe du Japon de gagner enfin la coupe Hokuto. La plupart des employés de Séoul sont des japonais expatriés en Corée, faire une démonstration avec toi au sein de son siège sera un symbole fort pour le groupe.

\- Et si je perds ?

\- Mon père ne fait jamais de pari qu'il n'est pas sûr de gagner. Mais si tu ne gagnes pas, c'est que ton adversaire se sera surpassé et que cette partie sera époustouflante. Et digne d'un cours.

Akiko lui retourne un grand sourire, prend le contrat, sort un stylo et le signe sans hésiter.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Akashi sent les murmures sombres qui hantent ses moments de doute se taire.

* * *

 _ **Métro**_

 _ **11h 52**_

Midorima avance vers la bouche de métro d'un pas rapide.

La coach lui avait demandé d'aller secourir, ses mots propres, _secourir_ Joël Martin. Joël Martin ! L'arrière des Golden State Warriors, l'équipier de son joueur préféré, la star des tirs à trois points, Stephen Curry.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent autant nerveux qu'impatient de rencontrer un joueur. C'est même la première fois de sa vie qu'il est impatient de rencontrer qui que ce soit.

Et qui dit impatience, dit espoir. Et lui qui n'a pas l'habitude de ce sentiment nouveau se demande bien ce qu'il est en droit d'espérer d'une telle rencontre. Il sait que sur le terrain, il ne sera pas déçu. Ce français mérite sa place dans l'une des meilleures équipes de la NBA. Il l'avait repéré bien avant de savoir qu'il aurait la chance de pouvoir l'affronter sur le terrain.

A cette seule idée, un frisson d'excitation lui fait trembler la main alors qu'il entre dans la rame de métro.

Alors pourquoi se sent-il si nerveux à l'idée de le rencontrer en personne pour le guider jusqu'à l'hôtel ? D'autant plus qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser aller à espérer échanger plus que quelques mots, il n'avait jamais eu le contact facile avec les gens comme Takao ou Kise.

Et lorsqu'il voit, assis sur un banc, l'immense Joël Martin regarder les passants il se sent le dernier des imbéciles lorsqu'il se lève d'un bond pour lui tendre la main avec un sourire désarmant.

\- _Shintaro Midorima, dit-il, mon sauveur._

Il prend sa main, se retenant difficilement de ne pas s'incliner. Ce joueur est intimidant mais sa présence n'est pas aussi écrasante que celle de Jonas.

\- _Suivez-moi_ , lui dit-il en lui indiquant la direction.

\- _Je me sens un peu idiot de m'être perdu comme un gosse dit Joël. J'ai loupé un arrêt et j'ai cru pouvoir revenir facilement sur mes pas mais ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je le voulais. Je suis désolé de perturber votre entraînement._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave du tout, dit Midorima sincère._

\- _Je vous ai vu jouer, dit Joël. Vous trois points sont impressionnants et votre combinaison avec votre meneur d'une précision incroyable. J'avais du mal à penser que je regardais un match amateur._

Alors qu'ils s'installent dans la rame, assis en face l'un de l'autre, Midorima perd un instant tous ses moyens devant le compliment si franc et direct. Un compliment sur ses trois points venant d'un des équipiers de Stephen Curry, c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Un instant, il se demande s'il n'a pas perdu son français et qu'il n'entend que ce qu'il a envie d'entendre.

Mais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer entendre un compliment aussi flatteur. Il n'a pas assez d'imagination pour ça.

\- _Merci_ , dit-il du bout des lèvres affreusement gêné.

\- _Alors dites-moi, c'est Jonas qui est arrivé en premier, n'est-ce pas._

 _\- Il est arrivé hier, répond-il._

 _\- Je parie qu'il a déjà tout fait pour se faire remarquer._

Midorima repense à la petite scène du matin en hochant la tête.

 _\- A ce point_ , soupire Joël avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- _On peut dire ça_ , dit Midorima.

Joël le fixe avec curiosité.

\- _Dites, ils parlent tous aussi bien le français que vous dans l'équipe. Parce que vous n'avez même pas d'accent._

\- _Oh non, dit Midorima. Akashi le maîtrise beaucoup mieux que moi._

Joël le regarde avec incrédulité avant de rire.

\- _Vous blaguez, dit-il. Vous parlez aussi bien que moi._

\- _Ma grand-mère est française, dit Midorima. J'ai appris le français avec elle._

Et peut-être un de ses jours la cuisine, pense-t-il en se rappelant que si son père est considéré par tous comme un véritable chef, c'est parce que sa propre mère lui avait tout appris.

\- _Ca explique pourquoi vous êtes aussi grand, dit Joël pensif, vous avez échappé à la malédiction…_

Quelle malédiction ? pense Midorima soudain curieux.

 _\- Dites, demande Joël, vous pensiez que je ne vous reconnaîtrais pas._

Il regarde la petite tour de Tokyo qu'il porte dans sa main droite. Une tour qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à la tour Eiffel.

\- _C'est mon porte bonheur, répond-il._

\- _Moi aussi, j'en ai un, dit Joël en lui montrant un bracelet de fortune qu'il porte à son poignet. Le jour où on a gagné la finale de la NBA avec Stephen, à la fin de la dernière partie, après que le stade se soit vidé, on s'y est faufilé comme deux idiots pour découper les filets des deux paniers. On en a fait des bracelets tressés pour toute l'équipe et depuis, je ne le quitte pas._

Joël rigole, perdu dans ses souvenirs et Midorima ne peut pas réprimer son sourire parce qu'il entend parler de son joueur préféré aussi simplement, par quelqu'un qui l'appelle par son prénom et qui le traite d'idiot comme seuls deux équipiers peuvent le faire.

\- _Ce qu'on savait pas à l'époque c'est qu'il y avait des caméras de surveillance un peu partout dans le stade. Je vous dis pas la gueulante qu'on a reçu du coach et je crois que la vidéo de Stephen perché sur les épaules de son idiot d'équipier pour découper proprement les filets a du faire le tour du net. On a été la risée du monde du basket pendant des semaines._

Midorima se surprend à se retenir de rire franchement en imaginant la scène.

\- _Mais curieusement, ajoute Joël, la côte de popularité de Stephen s'est mise à monter en flèche après cet incident. Alors on a décidé que ces porte-bonheurs n'étaient pas si mauvais tout compte fait._

Midorima acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Soudain, il regarde les portes du métro se fermer avec une petite goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe.

Perdus dans sa conversation, ils viennent de louper leur arrêt…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Stephen Curry est en train de battre tous les records de trois points de la NBA... il est vraiment impressionnant. Il vient de gagner le championnat de la NBA, de devenir le MVP de l'année et sa côte de popularité vient d'exploser il y a peu, passant même devant celle de LeBron James en 2015.

Vous pouvez voir sur le net certains de ses concours de trois points et c'est impressionnant! Et à l'entraînement, il a réussi 77 tirs à trois points d'affilés...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour,**_

Je suis en pleine écriture du fameux match qui s'annonce bien tendu... Du coup, j'ai un peu l'impression que ce chapitre est une belle illustration du "calme avant la tempête".

Un jeudi assez calme donc et l'arrivée des derniers joueurs.

 **Gwendo,**

ravie de te voir sur cette nouvelle histoire. moi aussi, j'aime bien la complicité entre Midorima et Joël :-) Et crois-moi, le match qui s'annonce sera riche en rebondissements. Kise/ Kuroko, ils m'amusent toujours autant. Et la nouvelle technique de Kuroko sera des plus utiles, tu verras. Et oui, elle va en étonner plus d'un.

J'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira.

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 _ **Jeudi**_

 _ **Chambre de Kise**_

 _ **7h13**_

Kise s'étire de tout son long avant de se pelotonner à nouveau sous les draps de son lit. Il sait qu'il aurait dû se lever il y a au moins cinq minutes mais il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien.

Le simple souvenir de Kuroko sous ses draps et il s'était glissé avec un petit sourire béat dans une nuit peuplée de rêves bien plus agréables que ses rêves habituels.

Sans commune mesure.

Il décide enfin à s'arracher de son lit, prend une douche rapide avant de sauter dans ses habits et déboule dans le couloir au même moment que Kuroko qui occupe la chambre qui se trouve à côté de la sienne.

Il s'apprête à le saluer, ravi du timing, lorsqu'il observe avec effarement la chose étrange qui semble s'être installer sur la tête de Kuroko. Il explose de rire alors que Kuroko se retourne vers lui avec un regard clairement pas réveillé.

Sans réfléchir, Kise lui prend la main et l'entraîne dans sa chambre, le pose sur une chaise et attrape une brosse pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce petit chaos qui s'est invité sur sa tête.

Et c'est un vrai défi !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser descendre avec _ça_ sur la tête Kuroko !

\- Je ne vais pas à un défilé de mode, Kise kun, juste prendre mon petit déjeuner, répond d'une voix encore embrumée de sommeil Kuroko.

Mais Kise ne l'écoute pas, trop occupé à se battre avec les mèches rebelles sans réel succès. Il s'arrête une seconde, les mains perdues dans les cheveux de Kuroko et se perd dans des souvenirs pas si lointains.

\- Kuroko, demande-t-il d'une voix soudain sérieuse, quand j'ai passé une semaine chez toi, _ça_ n'est jamais arrivé…

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est jamais arrivé, Kise kun ?

\- Tes cheveux, dit Kise. Ils n'ont jamais fait un truc pareil pendant la semaine que j'ai passée chez toi.

Kuroko s'empourpre une seconde. Enfin pas vraiment, pense Kise, mais il peut voir la légère trace de rouge fleurir sur ses joues et pour Kuroko, c'est sûrement l'équivalent de devenir rouge comme une tomate.

\- C'est parce qu'on dormait ensemble, continue Kise, je dois avoir une capacité spéciale qui empêche _ça_ , dit-il en rigolant.

Kuroko se dit que c'est simplement parce que Kise l'avait tenu si fermement entre ses bras, qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de bouger d'un pouce pendant toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

Puis Kise se penche à l'oreille de Kuroko :

\- Faudrait qu'on retente l'expérience pour voir si j'ai un don, dit-il.

Cette fois, Kuroko devient vraiment écarlate et Kise ne résiste pas à l'entourer de ses bras en rigolant pour dissiper sa gêne et l'entraîne dans son sillage pour rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

* * *

 _ **Terrain extérieur**_

 _ **9h32**_

Incroyable.

Louise n'en revient pas. Ce petit joueur dépasse ses espérances les plus folles. Et en plus, il est sûr de pouvoir renouveler l'exploit avec n'importe quel autre joueur avec un peu de travail.

Et quand il l'avait remercié pour ses conseils qui lui avait permis de développer sa nouvelle technique, elle avait explosé de rire…Intérieurement. Elle n'aurait pas osé le laisser penser qu'elle se moque de lui, il a l'air tellement sérieux. Ces exercices qu'elle lui avait montrés, c'était les exercices qu'elle s'était imposés elle-même il y a des années pour augmenter sa vitesse et elle n'était jamais arrivée à un tel résultat.

Kuroko disparaît devant son adversaire, purement et simplement et lui vole son ballon avec une habilité de magicien.

Mais il y en quand même une chose qui ne lui plait pas dans cette petite démonstration.

Elle récupère le ballon d'un geste et fait signe à Kise et Kuroko de s'avancer.

\- Kise, Kuroko, votre démonstration est impressionnante. Vraiment impressionnante, dit-elle. Mais j'ai fait une erreur, ajoute-t-elle en examinant ses deux joueurs en sueurs.

Elle voit l'enthousiasme briller dans leurs yeux qui vacille un instant et comprend sans peine à quel point cet entraînement les avaient épuisés. Kuroko n'a que peu d'endurance et quant à Kise, il y a quelque chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à saisir encore qui la dérange.

Elle leur envoie le ballon pour une nouvelle démonstration et cette fois, elle ne quitte pas des yeux l'as de Kaijo.

Son pied…

C'est ça. Une ancienne blessure, une gêne qui pouvait se réveiller à tout moment.

Oui, elle avait fait une grave erreur.

\- A partir de maintenant, dit Louise, vous ne vous entraînez plus seuls.

Ils ne devaient plus forcer comme ils l'avaient fait, les risques de blessure à une semaine de la compétition sont beaucoup trop grands. Mais cette nouvelle technique ouvre tellement de possibilités pour son futur plan.

\- Kuroko, dit-elle, il faut qu'on parle…

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **12h32**_

Alors que le repas vient d'être servi, Midorima s'approche de la coach qui se trouve dans la salle attenante, le regard tourné vers un écran éteint depuis un bout de temps pour l'avertir.

Il s'apprête à parler lorsqu'une main le tire en arrière avec force.

Il se retourne plus surpris de voir Joël le retenir avec regard affolé.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas, dit-il.

\- Sûr, confirme Jonas qui apparaît dans son dos. Quand elle est comme ça, il faut mieux la laisser tranquille.

\- C'est marrant, dit Joël en lui jetant un regard en coin, j'ai presque l'impression de l'entendre penser.

Jonas prend une pause ridicule en se grattant la tête, l'idée qu'il se fait d'un joueur d'échec qui examinerait une situation difficile sur un échiquier avant de murmurer :

\- Comment est-ce que je vais jouer avec mes nouvelles pièces ?

Joël étouffe un petit rire devant l'imitation pas si éloignée de la réalité.

\- Pour la première fois, ce n'est pas nous ses pièces, dit-il.

Et curieusement, il en ressent une pointe de nostalgie qui le rend presque amer. Il secoue la tête nerveusement comme si cela pouvait dissiper ce sentiment qui ne lui plait guère.

Puis les deux français entraînent Midorima à leurs côtés pour le repas et l'as de Shutoku se retrouve assis entre les deux joueurs et il se sent vraiment petit. Et un peu intimidé. Un sentiment dont il n'a pas l'habitude.

Akashi se trouve en face de Joël et Aomine et Kagami restent scotchés à Jonas avec un enthousiasme déroutant. Du moins pour Aomine puisque Midorima a l'impression de retrouver le jeune joueur qu'il était au collège, toujours souriant et dont la passion du basket se reflétait dans chacun de ses gestes.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un capable de tirer le maximum d'une équipe, c'est elle, dit Joël. J'ai vraiment hâte de me retrouver face à une équipe qui suit un de ses plans.

\- Avec n'importe qui d'autre au commande, vous auriez aucune chance, dit Jonas. Individuellement, on est tous plus forts que vous, dit-il, et il ne nous faudra pas plus de deux minutes sur le terrain pour être de nouveau synchronisés comme on l'a toujours été.

Joël outré par ces paroles détourne la tête en haussant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ose dire que j'exagère, Joël, rétorque Jonas. Baptiste est le meilleur défenseur que je connaisse, le seul capable de m'arrêter sans même se fatiguer. Leur grand pivot fera ce qu'il peut contre lui mais au mieux, il le gênera, au pire il l'énervera et ça, je ne le souhaite à personne. Autant dire qu'ils n'accéderont même pas à la raquette et les tirs à trois points, si c'est toi qui marque le grand à lunettes, je lui souhaite bien du courage. Le blondinet a des capacités intéressantes mais face à Lucas, il fera pas le poids. Il n'y a rien à copier chez Lucas, il est juste attentif, à son équipe et à ses adversaires. Il est toujours là où on l'attend, il exploite toutes les failles de ses adversaires. Personne dans cette équipe n'est capable de m'arrêter en un contre un. Quant à Stéphane…

Il se tourne vers Akashi, soudain conscient que le capitaine de l'équipe l'écoute avec la plus grande attention.

\- Vous verrez bien une fois sur le terrain, dit-il.

Et Midorima se sent vraiment mal à l'aise, assis entre les deux grands joueurs qui se regardent en chien de faïence.

\- T'as vraiment pas changé Jonas ! Enlève ta règle absurde des « pas de trois points en un contre un » et je te mets ta raclée, histoire de te remettre un peu les pieds sur Terre!

\- Mais quand tu veux mon grand, je…

Sa tirade est stoppée net par Louise qui, profitant du fait qu'ils soient assis et elle debout, leur envoie une grande tape sur la tête. L'un après l'autre. Midorima est étrangement surpris et soulagé de ne pas faire partie du lot…

\- Taisez-vous idiots !

Et comme un réflexe pas si lointain, ils s'exécutent comme des gamins pris en faute avec un « oui coach » sur les lèvres qui fait beaucoup rire l'assemblée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre mon équipe à la légère, Jonas, dit Louise d'une voix glacée.

\- Oh mais je les prends au sérieux, lui répond-il. Stéphane les prend au sérieux. Parce que c'est _ton_ équipe et que j'ai qu'à te regarder pour savoir que t'as déjà un plan.

Le petit sourire qu'elle lui retourne lui prouve qu'il a raison.

Et oui, ça le rend nerveux.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **14h23**_

Louise prend une longue inspiration en sentant tous les regards de ses joueurs se tourner vers elle avec beaucoup d'espoir.

\- Demain soir à 19h30 aura lieu notre match d'entraînement dans le grand gymnase de Tokyo. Il ne sera ni retransmis ni ouvert au public.

Ca nous évitera de prendre une dérouillée en public pense à moitié sérieux Takao. C'est plutôt réconfort _ant._

\- Mais je me suis permise d'inviter vos équipes respectives et vos familles.

Mais bien sûr, pense Takao presque, on va juste se ridiculiser devant nos équipiers et nos proches.

\- Le cinq majeur sera constitué de Akashi Seijuro numéro 4, Midorima Shintaro numéro 5, Murasakibara Atsushi numéro 6, Kise Ryota numéro 7 et Aomine Daïki, numéro 8.

Pas vraiment de surprise dans la liste, pensent tous les joueurs à l'exception d'Aomine qui soupire de soulagement. Depuis son entretien avec la coach, il était pas vraiment sûr de mériter sa place dans le cinq majeur.

\- Mais je compte faire tourner un maximum les effectifs sur le terrain alors ne vous reposez pas trop ceux qui sont sur le banc.

Les joueurs qui ne font pas partie du cinq majeur retrouvent un grand sourire.

\- Je connais nos adversaires, je sais comment ils jouent, comment ils pensent en tant que joueurs et en tant qu'équipe. Jonas n'a pas tort, ils sont plus forts que vous, individuellement et collectivement. Mais je compte bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

Louise regarde ses joueurs, ravie de voir la détermination briller dans leurs yeux. Ils vont se battre jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne joue pas pour perdre, dit-elle d'une voix faussement calme. Et j'ai un plan…

* * *

 _ **Aéroport de Tokyo**_

 _ **18h43**_

Dans l'immense hall d'accueil de l'aéroport, Louise se met à sourire bêtement. Sur sa gauche Joël et Jonas sont aussi impatients qu'elle, cela fait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous ensemble.

Au départ, seuls Akashi et Midorima devaient les suivre, parce qu'ils parlaient français. Puis Kagami et Aomine avaient suivis… Et au final, c'est toute l'équipe qui les attend avec fébrilité.

Le premier à débarquer est Baptiste.

Et à chaque fois, Louise avait l'impression de redevenir une petite fille en voyant l'immense pivot s'avancer. Fidèle à lui-même, Baptiste est un homme de peu de mots, il la prend dans ses bras et salut humblement son équipe avec quelques mots de japonais qu'il avait dû apprendre par cœur pour l'occasion. Puis il tend la main à ses anciens équipiers avant de craquer et les prendre dans ses bras en échangeant des nouvelles.

Puis, c'est au tour de Lucas et Stéphane.

Louise se prépare instinctivement à la boule d'énergie blonde qui débarque de l'avion.

Et ça ne loupe pas.

 _\- LOUISE ! s'exclame-t-il en courant vers elle avant de lui sauter dans ses bras._

Littéralement.

Et si elle ne s'était pas préparée au choc, ils auraient fini à terre.

 _\- Lucas, moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, répond-elle en souriant._

Le grand blond salut bien vite ses anciens équipiers, trop heureux de les voir et d'échanger des nouvelles et quelques bêtises. Puis il se tourne vers l'équipe qui l'accueille.

 _\- Mais t'avais raison, dit-il en regardant les joueurs de son équipe, pour des japonais ils sont pas si petits que ça !_

 _\- Lucas…_

Il se plante devant Kuroko avec un grand sourire en lui tapotant la tête de toute sa hauteur :

\- _Alors lui, il est chou._

Quelques mots en français que Kuroko ne comprend pas mais devine un peu trop facilement, vu la façon dont il crispe les poings.

\- _Et je sais par expérience que les joueurs les plus petits qui arrivent à ce niveau sont souvent dangereux. Je te garderai à l'œil…_

 _\- Lucas…_

Il passe en revue tous les autres joueurs en les saluant un à un avant de s'arrêter devant Akashi, le fixant droit dans les yeux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand quelqu'un l'intriguait, toujours un peu trop près. Akashi le laisse faire sans broncher.

 _\- Oh t'avais raison Louise, lui il dégage vraiment un truc dérangeant…_

 _\- LUCAS !_

Oh mon Dieu, pense Louise, j'ai plus qu'à creuser un trou et m'y enterrer !

Mais Lucas ne l'écoute pas et continue son inspection lorsqu'une voix s'élève dans son dos, d'un ton calme mais ferme :

\- Lucas.

Lucas se calme automatiquement et se retourne vers Stéphane.

\- Pardon Stéphane, s'excuse-t-il comme un enfant qui viendrait de se faire gronder en se reculant.

Louise s'approche de lui et le force à se baisser à son niveau sans ménagement pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

\- _Akashi, souffle-t-elle du bout des lèvres, parle et comprend le français au moins aussi bien que toi ! Idiot !_

Il lui retourne un regard incrédule qui s'agrandit de stupeur quand Akashi le salue dans un français impeccable au nom de toute l'équipe.

Dans son dos, Stéphane s'avance. A peine plus grand qu'Akashi, les cheveux châtains et de grands yeux verts, personne n'aurait pu deviner que ce jeune homme élancé était le rookie numéro un de la NBA de l'année dernière, le nouveau meneur d'une des plus grandes équipes américaines, cinq fois vainqueurs de la NBA, les Spurs de San Antonio.

Mais lorsqu'il tend la main pour saluer Akashi qu'il regarde droit dans les yeux sans sourciller, il sent une puissance terrifiante dans l'ombre des pas de ce joueur.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **20h02**_

Le repas avait été particulièrement animé. Tout d'abord les anciens amis avaient trop de choses et pas assez de temps pour partager tout ce que leur nouvelle carrière de joueur professionnel avait changé dans leur vie, leurs équipes, leurs adversaires, les matchs.

Joël et Lucas se rappellent avec beaucoup d'émotions les parties de la finale de la NBA que l'équipe de Joël avait gagnée face à celle de Lucas et tous les deux s'étaient lancés dans un comparatif non exhaustif des qualités de leurs capitaines respectifs, Stephen Curry et LeBron James.

Ce qui bien sûr attire l'attention de tous les joueurs qui ne comprennent pas forcement tous les mots mais qui écoutent tout de même avec beaucoup d'attention.

Puis Lucas se tourne vers ses futurs adversaires, cherchant à parler à tous avec un enthousiasme désarmant, à échanger quelques histoires délirantes avec tout le monde avec la même énergie sous les yeux de ses équipiers qui avaient toujours été étonnés de la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à se lier avec n'importe qui en si peu de temps. Il faut bien avouer que le fait de pouvoir raconter des anecdotes sur son équipier et capitaine LeBron James dans une assemblée de joueurs de basket semble abolir toutes les barrières de langues.

Soudain Lucas se lève et disparaît quelques secondes de la table avant de revenir en courant avec un cadeau emballé à la hâte dans les bras.

Il le tend au capitaine avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vous avoue que j'hésitais un peu à vous le donner, dit-il. Mais je vous aime bien les gars, alors tant pis pour ma fierté !

Lentement, presque prudemment sous les regards curieux, Akashi ouvre le paquet pour y découvrir un ballon de basket, la forme du paquet ne laissait pas trop de suspense sur le contenu du présent et le maillot rouge et or du 23 des Cleveland Cavaliers signés par le capitaine en personne.

Et il y a aussi un petit mot de LeBron James en personne.

 _Vous avez intérêt à gagner les gars parce que Lucas a parié qu'il resterait une semaine entière silencieux pendant les entraînements s'il perdait. Alors franchement, on est tous derrière vous dans l'équipe !_

 _Bonne chance, face à Lucas, vous en aurez besoin._

 _LeBron James_

Et Lucas n'arrive pas à bouder bien longtemps devant l'effronterie de son Capitaine…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

J'imagine assez bien Kagami, Aomine et Kise se battre comme des idiots pour avoir la garde partagée du cadeau de Lucas.

Pour ceux qui lisent les extra games, j'ai comme l'impression que dans le prochain et dernier chapitre, nous allons voir Kuroko dans la zone... Je me demande si ce que j'avais imaginé dans Pénombres ou ce contre fantôme aura quelque chose à voir avec la zone de Kuroko.

J'ai hâte :-)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

Le début du fameux match d'entraînement... oui, il prendra plus d'un chapitre, vous vous en doutez.

Et il sera intense.

Alors **bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi**_

 _ **18h38**_

 _ **Grand Gymnase de Tokyo**_

Les premiers invités du match venaient d'arriver il y a quelques minutes et Louise constate que s'ils étaient presque tous venus, ils semblent perdus dans les immenses tribunes du gymnase. Les équipes de Shutoku et de Kaijo sont arrivées en même temps, suivies de celles de Tôô et de Seirin. Louise s'amuse de voir chaque équipe prendre un peu ses distances. Et lorsque les équipes de Yosen et de Rakuzan s'avancent, elle est plus que surprise de voir autant de joueurs imposants dans des équipes japonaises.

Puis, c'est au tour des familles. Un vigile à l'entrée vérifie les invitations données mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas bien dur de deviner les liens de parenté. L'immense famille, dans les tous les sens du terme, de Murasakibara avait fait sensation. Toute la famille d'Izuki partage non seulement ses yeux mais son humour décalé et la mère de Kuroko avait bien failli passer le vigile sans qu'il la remarque. Quant aux parents de Midorima, Louise n'aurait pas su dire de qui son arrière tenait le plus. En tout cas, ils avaient tous les trois le même genre de lunettes. Elle voit avec étonnement que la sœur de Kise s'est jointe à eux et ils se dirigent vers elle apparemment.

Le père de Midorima lui tend la main pour saluer dans un français parfait avant de lui donner un immense sac rempli de pâtisseries bien françaises.

\- _Quand je suis nerveux, je cuisine, dit-il en s'excusant. Ce sera soit pour fêter votre victoire, soit pour les réconforter._

\- _Merci, dit-elle un peu décontenancée par l'attention._

\- _Et nous faisons une petite réception à l'issue du match à la maison. Tout le monde est le bienvenu, les deux équipes et tous ceux qui voudront bien venir. J'ai cuisiné pour un régiment et ça me ferait tellement plaisir de parler français._

Sa femme lui donne un coup de coude peu discret en lui marmonnant « Lui met pas la pression, elle fera ce qu'elle veut… ».

\- _Je transmettrais l'invitation, dit-elle en souriant._

Rapidement, elle regarde l'heure et sent l'excitation qui précède les grands matchs lui faire trembler les mains et elles se crispent sur le sac que lui a donné Monsieur Midorima.

Il est temps d'aller voir ses joueurs qui portent fièrement pour la première fois les couleurs de leur pays dans leurs maillots noirs et rouge flambants neufs avant leur échauffement.

* * *

 _ **Vestiaires de l'équipe de France**_

Stéphane regarde ses joueurs avec la plus grande attention.

\- Je vais dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, chacun de nous se sent encore coupable de cette finale perdue.

Toutes les têtes se tournent nerveusement vers le sol.

\- Nous nous sentons coupables parce qu'on était à deux doigts de l'exploit et surtout nous nous sentons coupables envers Louise parce qu'avant ce match, elle n'avait encore jamais perdu un match. Et que ce seul et unique faux pas, elle l'a payé très cher.

Il n'a pas besoin de les regarder pour voir la honte dans leurs regards.

\- J'ai longtemps cru que c'était à cause de cette défaite qu'elle avait abandonné le basket. Et j'ai mis longtemps à rassembler mon courage pour le lui demander.

Plus de courage que tous les autres apparemment puisqu'ils écoutent avec une grande attention leur capitaine.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle a arrêté. C'est juste parce que le basket féminin n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour elle. A seize ans, elle était la plus jeune capitaine championne du monde et après, elle a tout gagné sans jamais vraiment se donner à fond. Le basket féminin lui était devenu ennuyeux et à part quelques exceptions les postes de coach dans les équipes masculines ne sont pas ouverts aux femmes.

Le recrutement de Becky Hammon, coach assistant chez les Spurs avait été un événement suffisamment rare pour avoir fait la une de tous les journaux sportifs.

\- Alors j'ai passé un marché avec la fédération française et le coach des Cleveland Cavaliers…

Lucas avait bien vu que son ancien Capitaine avait discuté avec son coach à la fin de leur dernier match. Et oui, il est curieux.

\- Si le Japon gagne le championnat, la fédération française prendra Louise comme coach l'année prochaine pour la coupe du monde.

Une occasion de prendre notre revanche, pensent tous les joueurs en tremblant d'excitation…

\- Et je sais que le coach de Lucas cherche un nouveau coach assistant. Je lui ai présenté moi-même la candidature de Louise. Et premièrement, il l'avait déjà envisagé, mais il a dit que si le Japon gagnait la compétition, il s'engageait à la prendre à l'essai…

Le cœur de Lucas est à deux doigts d'exploser dans sa poitrine et ne peut pas se retenir de sauter de joie en imaginant déjà Louise dans le rôle de son futur coach… Le Japon, son équipe devait gagner, rien de plus qu'une formalité pour Louise, n'est-ce pas ? Il se sent prêt à rester le temps qu'il faut pour aider les joueurs de l'équipe du Japon et les entraînements de Louise, pourquoi organiser quelque chose avec sa nouvelle équipe… Il a tellement d'idées tout d'un coup…

\- Louise nous connaît mieux que personne, elle nous a appris à jouer collectivement et à trouver chacun notre place dans l'équipe et comptez sur elle pour tout tenter et utiliser au mieux ses joueurs. Alors puisque c'est un test pour son équipe, on va jouer à fond dès la première minute, on va rien lâcher et on va lui présenter notre meilleur basket !

Stéphane a toujours été un joueur prudent, prenant au moins le premier quart temps pour observer ses adversaires. Il est plutôt du genre à inspirer le calme et la concentration chez ses joueurs avant un match. Alors oui, ils sont tous vraiment étonnés. Et impatients !

Et s'ils peuvent donner quelques leçons aux petits jeunes de Louise, ils ne s'en priveront pas !

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

Imayoshi regarde avec la plus grande attention les joueurs au maillot bleu entrer sur le terrain. Les adversaires de la meilleure équipe de basket du Japon. Le carton d'invitation n'avait donné aucun détail sur les joueurs que la nouvelle équipe du Japon allait affronter.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclame Sakuraï sur sa gauche. C'est l'Arrière des …

\- … Golden State Warriors, continue-t-il. Et leur capitaine, c'est le nouveau meneur des Spurs. Et le blond, c'est l'ailier des Cleveland Cavaliers !

\- Les deux autres, je les connais pas, dit Sakuraï.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont du même niveau, dit Imayoshi.

\- Ils ont aucune chance, dit Sakuraï.

\- A peu près autant que Seirin en avait face à nous au premier tour de la Winter Cup, dit Imayoshi…

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

 _ **19h12**_

Les joueurs s'échauffent depuis cinq bonnes minutes sur le terrain sous le regard attentif de Momoi et Riko et il paraît clair que les deux équipes se prennent au sérieux, enchaînant les tirs et les dunks les uns derrières les autres.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Louise s'attendait à ce que son ancienne équipe ne les sous estiment pas. Mais là, c'est presque trop lorsqu'elle voit Joël enchaîner les trois points comme s'il cherchait à impressionner son capitaine ou Baptiste claquer quelques dunks avec plus d'énergie qu'il en montre pour les matchs les plus importants…

Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui lui échappe.

Elle fait signe à ses joueurs de se réunir pour ses derniers conseils. Alors que tous les joueurs se rassemblent autour d'elle, elle apprécie les regards sérieux et impatients qu'ils lui renvoient.

Quarante minutes.

Quatre quart temps d'une bataille acharnée entre deux équipes décidées à se battre pour la victoire.

Elle avait presque oublié à quel point elle aime ce sport !

\- Vous connaissez tous votre rôle alors je vais me permettre un dernier conseil.

Ils se rapprochent pour l'écouter.

\- Ne regardez pas le panneau d'affichage, jouez comme si on avait vingt ou trente points de retard et plus que quelques minutes à jouer, battez-vous sur chaque balle, chaque passe, chaque tir, donnez tout dès la première minute.

De l'huile sur le feu.

Voilà ce qu'elle venait de faire avec quelques mots.

Le coup d'envoi allait être lancé.

* * *

 _ **19h30**_

 _ **Premier quart temps**_

 _ **00 : 00**_

L'arbitre s'avance, prêt à lancer la balle.

Murasakibara n'a pas l'habitude de lever la tête devant un adversaire. Mais Baptiste est un peu plus grand et massif que lui. Et c'est bien la première fois qu'elle le voit se proposer pour le coup d'envoi.

Et pour une fois, Atsushi attend que la balle atteigne son point culminant pour s'élancer et gagne le duel du bout des doigts.

Il envoie la balle à Midorima qui se demande si la première prédiction de son coach pouvait réellement se réaliser alors qu'il voit Joël déjà sur lui.

 _Tu pourras tirer tranquillement ton premier panier parce que Joël a vraiment envie de voir tes trois points en plein match._

Et sous ses yeux incrédules, l'arrière français se recule pour lui laisser tout loisir de tirer alors qu'il est encore au milieu du terrain. Alors il s'exécute sans attendre. La trajectoire est parfaite, la balle ne touche même pas l'arceau et le public bien que peu nombreux applaudit à tout rompre le premier panier.

 **00 : 03**

 **3-0**

Midorima voit le capitaine de l'équipe adverse s'avancer pour donner une tape sur la nuque de son arrière.

\- Idiot ! T'as pas pu t'en empêcher !

\- Ca valait le coup, capitaine. Maintenant, je sais que je peux y aller à fond, dit-il avec un grand sourire vers Midorima.

La remise en jeu est plus que rapide. D'une passe de Joël, Jonas s'empare du ballon, avale la distance jusqu'au panier adverse, passant Aomine sans même forcer et claque un dunk monstrueux sur le panier adverse qui pétrifie une seconde l'assemblée avant que les applaudissements ne retentissent.

 **00 : 10**

 **3-2**

Jonas se retourne vers Aomine, surpris. Il l'avait laissé passer. Délibérément. Et ça c'est clairement le début d'un plan bizarre de Louise. Il se tourne vers le banc adverse où Louise et le petit passeur le regardent avec beaucoup trop d'attention.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare, dit Stéphane dans son dos, mais restons vigilants.

La remise en jeu est rapide et Akashi se retrouve assez vite balle en main à quelques mètres de la raquette. En face de lui, le pivot qui garde la raquette, Shintaro est pris dans l'étau des bras de Joël, Aomine est bloqué par Jonas quant à Kise, Lucas ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

Il fait signe à Kise qui recule dans son dos en lâchant son marqueur et il lui fait la passe.

Kise qui s'est débarrassé du joueur qui le marquait en reculant se met à imiter le tir de Midorima aussi parfait que l'original.

 **01 : 05**

 **6-2**

Surpris, Lucas se retourne vers Kise avec clairement un « toi aussi » enthousiaste au fond des yeux.

\- Lucas ! Avoue que t'as pas regardé les matchs que je t'ai envoyés… dit Stéphane qui envoie une tape sur la nuque de son ailier.

\- Nope, pas eu le temps.

\- Kise Ryota c'est le copycat de l'équipe, il est capable de copier tous les autres…

\- Nooon…

\- Et comme t'as pas vu les matchs, ça t'avance pas beaucoup plus, murmure Stéphane les yeux au ciel.

\- Yep ! s'exclame Lucas avec un grand sourire.

Stéphane secoue la tête, désarmé devant son enthousiasme alors que Lucas regarde Kise comme un enfant qui rêverait devant un cadeau joliment emballé sous le sapin le jour de noël, impatient de savoir ce qu'il lui réserve comme surprise.

Jonas reprend vite les choses en main et se trouve de nouveau en face d'Aomine. Le ballon en main, il voit clairement sa manœuvre pour le passer sur la droite. Dans la raquette, Akashi est prêt à le prendre en tenaille alors il force son passage sur la gauche et saute pour un dunk lorsqu'il sait qu'il a fait une erreur.

Dans son dos en contre, Murasakibara s'élance et il sent le ballon lui échapper des mains.

Sur le banc, Louise est à deux doigts de se lever d'excitation. Son plan a fonctionné…

Lorsque Aomine voit Joël s'élancer à nouveau vers le panier, les mains vides sans comprendre.

Sur le banc, Louise a les poings crispés.

La balle retrouve naturellement sa place entre les mains de Jonas qui fait trembler l'arceau sous la puissance de son dunk.

 **01 : 54**

 **6-4**

La foule reste une seconde silencieuse avant d'applaudir à tout rompre l'enchaînement parfait, Lucas avait récupéré la balle perdue pour la passer avec la plus grande précision dans les mains de son équipier qui avait sauté vers le panier sans douter une seconde que la balle lui reviendrait.

* * *

 **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**

Riko et Momoi sont encore sans voix et Louise se mord les lèvres nerveusement. Elle sait très bien de quoi est capable Lucas. Mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé que la synchronisation de Lucas et Jonas serait revenue aussi vite. Il y a moins de deux minutes de jeu au compteur.

Elle avait tablé sur au moins trois minutes alors qu'ils n'avaient pas joué ensemble depuis deux ans.

Mais le match ne fait que commencer et elle a beaucoup d'autre choses en réserve.

* * *

 **Tribunes**

Imayoshi regarde le troisième duel entre Jonas et Aomine ballon à la main avec de grands yeux. Il est rarement étonné mais là, il n'en revient pas.

\- Je me demande bien qui c'est ce type, dit Sakuraï, formulant tout haut sa question.

Oui, lui aussi. Parce qu'un joueur qui surclasse aussi facilement Aomine, c'est pas n'importe qui. Mais c'est pas ça qui l'étonne le plus…

\- C'est Joffre, répond une voix au-dessus de lui. Le meilleur joueur du championnat espagnol depuis deux ans.

Il jette un regard en coin à Kasamatsu qui se trouve deux rangées au-dessus de lui sur sa gauche.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on vous a fait un vrai topo, contrairement à nous, dit-il.

Kasamatsu soupire.

\- Kise, c'est une vraie pipelette. On connait tout sur leurs adversaires, même des détails dont on se serait bien passé.

Et Aomine c'est plutôt l'exact opposé. A cet instant, il se demande bien ce qui est le plus dur des deux à supporter et il n'est pas sûr d'avoir une réponse à cette question.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner le duel, Aomine vient de passer à Akashi.

Aomine vient de passer…

Nooon !

\- Sakuraï, dit moi que je rêve…

* * *

 **2 : 23**

 **6-4**

Malgré la passe à Akashi, l'accès à la raquette est encore impossible. L'immense pivot du CSP est plus qu'imposant et sa défense semble impénétrable. Heureusement, Lucas n'est pas encore habitué au style de Kise et il lui lance le ballon. Les yeux flamboyants, il change brutalement de rythme en imitant Aomine et laisse sur place son adversaire une fraction de seconde, fonce sous le panier et saute.

C'est sans compter Baptiste qui passe Murasakibara et balaye d'un geste son attaque.

Le ballon perdu atterrit dans les mains de Lucas qui s'élance à toute vitesse ver le panier adverse pour un simple lay-up, simple et efficace.

 **2 : 53**

 **6-6**

Balle en main, Midorima se surprend à déjà être en sueur alors que le match vient juste de commencer. Le marquage de Joël ne lui laisse aucune liberté et il commence à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait laissé tirer au début du match.

Il pense qu'il n'arrivera pas à marquer un autre trois points tant qu'il le marquera. Et il commence à croire que sans les plans de son coach, il n'a peut-être pas tort.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, cela le rend presque euphorique d'avoir un adversaire de cette trempe en face, rien de moins que le coéquipier de Stephen Curry qui en plus d'être un véritable amateur de trois points le prend vraiment au sérieux.

* * *

 **Tribunes**

Miyaji se penche instinctivement vers le terrain comme pour être au plus près du spectacle qui le cloue sur place.

Ce sourire.

Ce regard qui s'enflamme.

Il sait que les joueurs de la génération miracle sont sûrement tous capables d'une telle chose. Mais leur as ne leur avait encore jamais fait une démonstration.

Ses yeux verts s'illuminant d'éclairs, Midorima entre profondément dans la zone.

Et tire un trois points sans même esquisser le moindre geste de préparation, prenant pour la première fois Joël de court.

 **3 : 43**

 **9-6**

Akiko, assise entre les parents de Shintaro, n'arrive pas à se détacher du spectacle. Sur le terrain, Shintaro et son adversaire sont tous les deux en train de se livrer à un duel terrifiant, enchaînant les trois points les plus invraisemblables, tirant dans des positions improbables.

Et surtout, ce qui attire le plus son regard, c'est le sourire irrésistible qui se forme sur les lèvres de Shintaro. Un sourire qui lui ravit ses pensées une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

Elle jette un regard discret sur les parents de Shin qui avaient tenu gentiment mais fermement à l'accompagner, sa mère ne lui avait pas vraiment laisser le choix, et voit le même sourire illuminer leurs visages. La nervosité a fait place à la fierté dans le regard des deux parents.

Akiko se demande une seconde quel sentiment cela lui procurerait d'avoir un tel soutien de la part de ses propres parents. Elle ressent une pointe glacée lui enserrer le cœur et elle a un peu honte de cette pensée si mesquine.

Se morfondre sur une chose qui aurait pu être, voilà qui ne lui ressemble guère.

Le père de Shintaro lui tend son sac de pâtisseries délicieuses qu'il avait cuisiné lui-même et elle en prend une avec gratitude et se plonge à nouveau dans le spectacle.

Le public retient son souffle à chaque tir, passe, dribble. Le duel entre les deux joueurs qui se donnent à fond est magique. Mais Akiko n'est pas assez novice dans l'art du basket pour savoir qu'il tourne petit à petit en faveur de l'adversaire de Shin.

Mais son sourire ne disparaît pas, ravi de se donner à fond face à un adversaire qu'il respecte et qui le prend autant au sérieux.

Les minutes passent mais l'écart se creuse et le sifflet de la fin du premier quart temps la surprend presque autant que les spectateurs qui sont scotchés devant la démonstration.

* * *

 **10 : 00**

 **30-39**

 **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**

Sur le banc, Midorima baisse la tête en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

Il sent la main du coach se poser sur sa tête.

\- Bien joué Midorima.

Il baisse un peu plus la tête.

\- Vous saviez que ça arriverait, dit-il.

\- Disons que j'avais bon espoir, dit-elle en lui tendant son livre à la couverture bleue, son porte bonheur du jour qu'il accepte avec gratitude.

\- J'étais à fond, j'ai tout donné et pourtant ça n'a pas suffi, dit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

Le chemin qui lui reste à accomplir pour se mesurer à des joueurs comme Joël le fait trembler d'impatience.

\- Tu nous as donné un énorme avantage, dit-elle. Joël est crevé et il ne pourra pas être d'une grande utilité pour l'équipe pendant au moins un quart temps. Huyga, tu prends la place de Midorima.

Un peu surpris, Huyga acquiesce. Il ne s'attendait pas à être sur le terrain aussi tôt.

\- Kise, continue-t-elle, tu as parfaitement joué ton rôle. Mais ça va commencer à devenir dangereux. Si Lucas n'a pas regardé les matchs que lui a donné Stéphane, c'est parce qu'il a besoin de ressentir les choses sur le terrain. Et lorsqu'il voit une fois une technique, il trouve tout de suite une parade. Je n'ai pas envie que tu ne lui dévoiles trop vite nos atouts et tu dois te reposer.

Elle jette un œil à Kagami qui bouillonne d'impatience depuis la première minute.

\- Kagami, tu remplaces Kise.

Puis elle fixe Izuki :

\- Izuki, est-ce que tu te sens prêt ? demande Louise.

Tous les regards qui se tournent vers lui le rendent vraiment nerveux. Mais ça fait bien cinq bonnes minutes qu'il est prêt.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête de peur que sa voix ne le trahisse.

\- Izuki, tu prends la place d'Akashi

Alors ça, pense Izuki, c'est un truc que je n'aurai jamais cru entendre…

\- … et on met en place notre plan. Sans Joël, l'attaque sera centrée sur Jonas et je crois qu'il est plus que clair qu'il est parfaitement synchronisé avec Lucas. Alors vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire.

Tous acquiescent, se préparent à rejoindre le terrain et Akashi adresse un petit sourire confiant à Izuki qui lui enlève mystérieusement une bonne partie de ses doutes. Oh que oui, il est prêt.

* * *

 **Banc de l'équipe de France**

Stéphane se lève face à ses joueurs :

\- Baptiste, comme d'habitude, ta défense est impeccable.

L'immense pivot accueille le compliment d'un léger hochement de tête.

\- Joël, je sais ce que ça t'as coûté de ne pas rentrer dans la zone.

\- T'as pas idée, dit-il. Il a un potentiel monstrueux ce gosse, j'ai adoré notre duel. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai tout le match à jouer. Par contre, faudra pas trop compter sur moi pendant le prochain quart temps, je suis mort.

\- T'inquiète, dit Jonas, avec Lucas on est prêt à assurer.

\- Je compte sur vous, mais méfions-nous, reprend Stéphane.

Il se tourne vers le banc de l'équipe du Japon soutenant longuement le regard de Louise.

\- Louise a encore beaucoup d'autres atouts dans son jeu.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Petite réflexion sur la NBA et le basket européen.**

La conception du basket entre l'Europe et les States est totalement différente. Aux Etats-Unis, c'est le règne du Joueur et en Europe, celui des coachs. Et cela donne deux types de basket opposés mais d'un niveau assez similaire. Les meilleures équipes européennes ont le niveau des meilleures équipes de NBA, et depuis 1992, les matchs NBA/ Euroligue sont très rares car ils ne tournaient plus en faveur des américains comme avant.. avec 30 pts d'écart!

J'ai vu les Bulls perdre contre le CSP et les Lakers perdre contre le Barça en match amical.

Les européens ne font presque pas d'erreurs de stratégie mais leurs équipes n'ont pas de stars. Les américains sont capables de faire des erreurs de stratégies au plus haut niveau mais ils s'appuient sur des stars.

Et dernièrement, suite à quelques revers, le coach des Cleveland Cavaliers vient de se faire virer parce qu'il avait clairement pas d'autorité sur LeBron James. Ils ont mis un ancien joueur... on verra ce que ça donne. Parce que là, Cleveland vient de perdre contre les Spurs (de Becky Hammon...Ok, elle est que coach assistant...) et de se faire humilier par les Golden State Warriors de près de 40 pts!

Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre, je me doutais que le coach de Cleveland allait sauter, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette équipe dans le discours de Stéphane.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

la suite du match avec quelques surprises qui j'espère vous plairont.

 **Gwendo,**

j'aime bien l'idée de voir les familles assister au match. Et les équipes des joueurs aussi. J'imagine assez la mère de Kuroko passer le vigile sans qu'il la voit :-) Et il me tardait de montrer la zone de Midorima... et son déclencheur.

Alors désolée mais Kuroko sur le terrain, ce sera au prochain chapitre. Et sa nouvelle technique en surprendra plus d'un.

J'espère que la suite du match te plaira tout autant.

 **Nat,**

Merci pour le comm', la suite du match sans plus attendre

 **Momo,**

merci pour le comm'.

Alors je publie tous les mercredi depuis le début et pour l'instant j'arrive à m'y tenir. Voici le deuxième quart temps, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Deuxième quart temps**

 **00 : 00**

 **30-39**

 **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**

Alors que le match vient de recommencer, Akashi assis aux côtés de Louise est étonné de se sentir aussi serein alors qu'il vient de laisser sa place sur le terrain. Il en profite pour observer avec attention la stratégie mise en place.

\- Jusqu'à présent tout s'est déroulé comme vous l'aviez prévu, dit-il.

Louise étouffe un petit rire et murmure :

\- Si mon coach m'a appris une chose c'est que l'illusion du contrôle, c'est le premier pas vers la défaite. Je ne prévois rien du tout, je me contente d'explorer au maximum toutes les possibilités. Si Midorima n'était pas rentré dans la zone, j'aurai juste fait les changements plus tôt. Je savais que Joël laisserait Midorima faire tranquillement son premier tir, je savais que Lucas n'avait pas regardé vos précédents matchs. Par contre, je pensais qu'on aurait au moins trois minutes tranquilles avant que Lucas et Jonas ne se synchronisent. Il y a encore plein d'inconnues dans ce match, mais avec notre équipe, j'ai de quoi les anticiper et faire évoluer notre jeu en conséquence.

Sous leurs yeux, Jonas s'avance devant leur panier et le piège se met en place.

Aomine le force à le passer sur sa droite où il tombe sur Izuki qui le laisse passer sans même le voir lorsqu'il tend son bras en arrière, touchant la balle qui tombe des mains de l'attaquant. Kagami et Lucas courent vers la balle perdue.

Mais Lucas est le plus rapide. Il envoie la balle à Jonas…

Et Izuki l'intercepte.

\- Ca marche ! s'exclame Takao.

Louise remercie intérieurement Takao d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'elle pense tout bas.

Izuki mène l'attaque avec diligence et focalise son attention sur Hyuga, la meilleure option vu l'état de faiblesse de Joël.

Le tir n'est pas aussi beau que ceux de Midorima, mais c'est efficace.

 **00 : 53**

 **33- 39**

Louise sait que cela ne marchera pas deux fois. Et Jonas prend rapidement la marque de Hyuga.

Mais elle voit les joueurs redoubler d'efforts, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maintenant, dit-il, _il_ va commencer à jouer.

Sur le terrain, Baptiste sort pour la première fois de la raquette en marmonnant un « vous assurez pas les gars » désabusé. A une vitesse hallucinante, il traverse le terrain et passe ses adversaires sans même les voir avant de mettre un dunk monstrueux qui fait trembler le panier alors que tout le public retient son souffle.

 **01 : 34**

 **33-41**

Alors qu'Izuki tente de mener l'attaque en utilisant la force conjuguée d'Aomine et Kagami, Louise voit pour la première fois la défense de Baptiste mise à rude épreuve.

Grâce au premier quart temps qu'il avait passé sur le banc à l'observer, Izuki arrive à repérer les minuscules failles dans la défense de Baptiste.

C'est encore maladroit puisque Lucas finit par intercepter une passe hésitante et lancer une contre-attaque éclair. Mais c'est un début.

Ils ne peuvent espérer gagner sans passer la défense de Baptiste.

 **02 : 28**

 **33-43**

 **Tribunes**

Imayoshi pense qu'il est en train de basculer dans une dimension bien étrange. Et plus le match progresse et plus il s'y perd.

Le sourire franc d'Aomine est plus qu'étonnant. Il fait des passes, joue collectif et il a l'air plus heureux que jamais.

\- J'en reviens pas, murmure Wakamatsu.

\- Vous croyez que leur coach lui a fait un lavage de cerveau, dit Sakuraï…

\- Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé sa collection de magazines et qu'elle lui fait du chantage, lui répond Wakamatsu les yeux scotchés sur le match.

Imayoshi jette un œil vers la grande blonde sur le banc de l'équipe du Japon qui discute tranquillement avec Akashi, en regardant le match. Et à cet instant, oui, il serait prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté et lui demander comment elle s'y est prise ?

Mais Aomine a beau jouer en se coordonnant parfaitement avec les autre joueurs sur le terrain, le pivot de l'équipe adverse qui s'est mis à attaquer semble intouchable et il est sur tous les fronts, l'attaque et la défense.

Murasakibara qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle arrive à peine à l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit et un coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage lui montre qu'à chaque minute qui passe, l'écart se creuse un peu plus.

 **04 : 49**

 **38-53**

 **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**

Louise se tourne vers Himuro en lui demandant de s'approcher.

\- Himuro, prépare-toi.

La lueur qui étincelle dans son œil lui prouve qu'il est prêt depuis longtemps.

\- Rappelle-toi que la seule faiblesse de Baptiste dans la défense, ce sont les feintes. Il est tout en force et en puissance. Tes techniques combinées avec les attaques d'Aomine et Kagami devraient réussir à le prendre en défaut.

Himuro acquiesce en hochant la tête, visualisant déjà son action sur le jeu.

\- Il faut que tu ralentisses le jeu et que tu pousses Murasakibara à se dépasser, dit-elle à son nouveau meneur.

Alors qu'Himuro prend la place d'Izuki sur le terrain, Louise voit le jeu ralentir. Comme elle s'y attendait, le joueur de Yosen sait très bien manœuvrer ses joueurs.

 **Tribunes**

Okamura sourit de fierté en voyant le tandem formé par ses deux équipiers. Utilisant Aomine et Kagami à leur maximum, ils arrivent à déjouer avec une coordination parfaite la défense du grand pivot pour marquer un panier dans la raquette.

 **05 : 39**

 **40-53**

\- Je savais qu'ils étaient complémentaires tous les deux mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'Himuro puisse aussi bien utiliser les autres, dit Okamura.

\- Moi, il y a une chose qui m'étonne encore plus, répond Masako qui avait accompagné ses joueurs.

Okumura attend sa réponse, ne pouvant se détacher du spectacle.

\- Leur coach qui ne les connaissait pas il y a deux semaines n'a pas encore fait de temps mort. Et ils alternent les formations, changent de rythme sans un seul accroc. Ils ont quinze points de retard, ce qui affolerait n'importe qui alors que la première moitié du match est encore loin. Et pourtant, tout le monde est calme comme s'ils savaient exactement quel rôle leur est attribué. Vue l'équipe qu'elle gère, je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait ni bataille d'ego, ni une compétition entre les joueurs. Les deux équipes sur le terrain sont très soudées.

Sous leurs yeux, Himuro se mesure seul à Baptiste. Le joueur de Yosen n'est pas petit mais Baptiste est monstrueux et cette confrontation leur rappelle celle de Kuroko contre Murasakibara.

Comme une superposition parfaite avec leur souvenir, la balle du phantom shoot d'Himuro semble passer à travers la main tendue du pivot et le panier est marqué.

Et dans la tête de tous ceux qui applaudissent, la même pensée et un fol espoir éclatent.

C'est la première fois qu'ils enchaînent deux paniers.

Deux paniers dans la raquette.

Rien n'est perdu.

 **06 : 32**

 **42-53**

 _ **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**_

\- Je peux vous poser une question, demande Akashi en se tournant vers Louise.

Les yeux sur le match, elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête silencieux :

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu d'avoir quinze points de retard pour sortir une combinaison si efficace ?

Sur le terrain, Baptiste vient de se faire contrer par Murasakibara et Kagami pour la première fois.

Il remonte le terrain à tout vitesse, ballon à la main…

\- A cause de ça, dit Louise en pointant l'action du doigt.

Baptiste, les yeux étincelants les rattrapent avec une force peu commune, contrant leur attaque d'un revers de la main.

\- Maintenant qu'il est dans la zone, il n'y a qu'une chose qui l'arrêtera.

La balle perdue est tout de suite récupérée par Lucas.

\- Je suis obligée de prendre un gros risque, continue Louise.

Murasakibara s'élance à son tour dans les pas de Lucas qui est pris en tenaille entre Kagami et Aomine. Il passe à Baptiste qui se débarrasse de ses défenseurs en une fraction de seconde avant de mettre un panier qui fait trembler toute la salle.

 **06 : 59**

 **42-55**

Juste avant de relancer la balle, Himuro ferme les yeux, prend une longue inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur…

\- Tout va se jouer maintenant, souffle Louise qui ne quitte pas des yeux Himuro.

Himuro sent ses mains se crisper sur le ballon, le grondement sourd de son cœur qui se cogne à sa poitrine, le silence qui précède la remise en jeu, cette longue fraction de seconde qui semble s'étirer indéfiniment et les regards qui se tournent vers lui.

Il est calme. En apparence. Mais son esprit déborde d'une énergie monstrueuse qui ne demande qu'à exploser, une vague effrayante qui balaye tout sur son passage.

Et lorsqu'il ouvre enfin les yeux, cette force éclate dans son regard qui croise celui de Murasakibara et allume la même flamme dévorante dans le regard de son équipier…

 _ **Tribunes**_

\- Nooon, murmure incrédule Okamura du bout des lèvres, les yeux écarquillés.

Masako quant à elle observe avec la plus grande attention le duo formé par ses deux as parfaitement synchronisés sur chaque action qui sont en train de jouer d'égal à égal avec le pivot adverse.

\- Je savais qu'Himuro avait la possibilité de pousser cette porte qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer, dit-elle. Mais celui qui m'impressionne le plus, c'est leur adversaire.

En effet, depuis une bonne minute, chaque attaque du duo est bloquée et plus aucun ballon ne trouve son chemin jusqu'au panier. Le pivot adverse n'arrive pas à marquer mais il assure une défense monstrueuse.

Les feintes incroyables d'Himuro, la force d'un Murasakibara profondément plongé dans la zone, les passes parfaites entre les deux as de Yosen, rien n'y fait. Et pour la première fois depuis le début du match, le compteur est bloqué.

 _ **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**_

Malgré l'étrange statu quo qui s'installe, Akashi se rend compte que Louise est plus que satisfaite de la situation. Satisfaite et soulagée.

\- Riko, demande-t-elle, encore combien de temps ?

Riko observe avec des yeux calculateurs ses deux joueurs et Akashi a l'impression de voir les chiffres défiler dans son regard.

\- Ils devraient tenir jusqu'à la fin du quart temps mais pas plus longtemps.

\- C'est parfait, répond Louise.

\- Pourtant on arrive toujours pas à marquer, dit Takao.

Akashi n'ose pas le dire mais c'est exactement ce qu'il pensait. Le score n'a pas évolué depuis plus de deux minutes et ils ont toujours près de quinze points de retard.

\- C'est la première fois, dit Louise les yeux perdus sur la démonstration…

Première fois que quoi ? se demandent tous les joueurs assis sur le banc.

\- C'est la première fois, dit-elle que je vois des joueurs capables d'empêcher Baptiste de marquer pendant aussi longtemps quand il est dans la zone.

Et soudain Akashi se rend compte des regards hallucinés des autres membres de l'équipe française qui observent le duel sans y croire.

\- Si Himuro n'avait pas réussi à trouver en lui les ressources pour plonger dans la zone, le match aurait été perdu, ajoute Louise, et l'écart n'aurait cessé de grandir de seconde en seconde. Le score est peut-être figé mais je pourrais remplacer Himuro et Murasakibara au prochain quart temps alors que Baptiste restera au moins un quart temps sur le banc sans remplaçant.

\- A quatre contre cinq, au prochain quart temps, on a toutes nos chances alors, dit Takao.

Mais Louise secoue la tête lentement.

\- On joue à cinq contre quatre depuis le début du jeu, dit-elle…

Tous les joueurs se retournent vers elle sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Lorsque soudain, l'évidence frappe Akashi avec force.

 **10 : 00**

 **42-55**

Alors que la fin du second quart temps est sifflée sur un score inchangé depuis trois minutes, il se tourne vers le capitaine adverse qui soutient son regard avec calme.

Depuis le début du match, il avait beau être sur le terrain, il n'avait pas encore joué.

 _ **Mi-temps**_

 _ **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**_

Himuro et Murasakibara sont hors d'haleine, affalés sur le banc, têtes tournées vers le sol.

Tous les regards se tournent vers eux, assis côte à côte, tremblants et dégoulinant de sueur, tentant de retrouver difficilement leur souffle. Himuro baisse un peu plus les yeux passant nerveusement sa main sur sa tête qui s'agrippe nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

\- Pardon, murmure-t-il alors que sa main se crispe un peu plus.

Murasakibara à ses côtés plonge un peu plus son regard au sol. Himuro s'apprête à s'excuser à nouveau, honteux d'avoir donné son maximum sans avoir réussi à mettre un seul panier pendant plus de trois minutes lorsque Louise se place devant eux, posent une main sur chacune de leurs têtes et se penche pour leur parler à l'oreille.

\- Dans toute la compétition qui vous attend, vous ne trouverez pas un meilleur pivot. Dans tout le circuit pro, Baptiste fait partie des meilleurs joueurs au monde. Et pendant plus de trois minutes alors qu'il était plongé profondément dans la zone, vous avez réussi non seulement à lui tenir tête mais à l'empêcher de marquer le moindre panier.

Lentement, ils redressent la tête, reprenant doucement des couleurs.

Avec un grand sourire, Louise récupère le grand sac de pâtisseries que lui avait donné le père de Midorima qu'elle donne à Murasakibara qui s'y plonge autant par envie que pour masquer son embarras devant le compliment.

Louise se recule en disant mentalement adieu aux délicieux gâteaux en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Midorima et sourit quand elle voit Murasakibara en offrir un à Himuro qui l'accepte d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

\- C'est un véritable exploit que vous avez accompli sur le terrain et une preuve que j'ai eu raison de vous faire confiance, souffle-t-elle.

Akashi acquiesce, elle avait pris un réel risque en espérant qu'Himuro puisse entrer dans la zone. Un pari qu'il n'aurait pas fait s'il avait été à sa place. Et c'est cette confiance et sa complémentarité avec Murasakibara qui lui avait permis de se dépasser.

 _ **Banc de l'équipe de France**_

Baptiste, hors d'haleine s'effondre sur le banc.

\- J'en reviens pas, dit-il en crispant les poings. J'avais pas l'impression d'affronter deux joueurs mais un seul avec Louise dans son ombre. Elle me connaît trop bien, elle a orienté ses joueurs sur mes points faibles et elle m'a bloqué, moi !

Blessé dans son orgueil, Baptiste baisse la tête en murmurant :

\- Je l'adore mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve !

Stéphane pose sa main sur l'épaule de son pivot qui se calme presque instantanément.

\- Tu resteras sur le banc au prochain quart temps, tu dois récupérer.

Baptiste soupire mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Il est temps que je commence à jouer, dit Stéphane.

Surpris, Baptiste relève la tête, un « déjà ! » au fond des yeux, le même qui brille au fond des prunelles de tous ses équipiers.

Stéphane hoche la tête calmement et traverse le terrain calmement sans quitter des yeux Louise qui le regarde s'avancer sans bouger. Tous les regards se tournent vers eux, aussi bien ceux des deux équipes que du public et une bulle d'un silence irréel se crée entre eux.

 _\- C'était une belle entrée en matière, dit-il._

 _\- On a un peu de retard._

Un peu de retard, pense ironiquement Stéphane… Si Baptiste n'avait pas été bloqué, il n'y aurait déjà plus d'enjeu à cette partie.

 _\- Je te connais assez pour savoir que rien n'est joué._

 _\- J'ai hâte de te voir enfin jouer, lui répond-elle._

Les lèvres de Stéphane s'étirent dans un petit sourire alors qu'il regarde l'équipe de Louise.

 _\- Louise, je veux que tu leur dises tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur moi. Parce qu'à mon tour, j'ai envie de me mesurer à tes joueurs à leur meilleur._

Son regard impatient s'attarde sur Kuroko et Akashi et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- _On va gagner, lui dit Louise d'un ton confiant._

 _S_ téphane soutient son regard plein de défis à relever, passe lentement sa main sur son épaule et se penche pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

 _\- Tu as réussi à bloquer Baptiste mais même avec toi dans leur ombre, tes joueurs ne pourront rien contre moi._

 _ **Tribunes**_

Moriyama qui n'a rien louper de la confrontation entre Louise et le capitaine de l'équipe adverse murmure :

\- Je donnerai tout pour savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit.

\- J'ai pas besoin de parler le français pour savoir qu'ils viennent de se faire une déclaration de guerre, dit Kasamatsu.

\- J'avais comme l'impression que les hostilités avaient déjà commencées, ironise Moriyama.

\- Crois-moi, ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche par rapport à ce qui va suivre. Leur capitaine n'a pas encore joué, répond Kasamatsu. Quand Kise m'a donné le nom des joueurs qu'ils allaient affronter, j'ai regardé tous les matchs que j'ai pu trouver en me focalisant sur leurs adversaires et j'ai beau avoir regardé plusieurs matchs des Spurs, j'ai absolument rien compris au style de ce meneur. Mais je suis sûr de deux choses, il n'a pas volé sa place de titulaire dans une des meilleures équipes au monde et que le véritable match va commencer maintenant.

 _ **Vestiaires de l'équipe du Japon**_

Tous les regards de ses joueurs assis se tournent vers Louise attendant ses conseils et indications sur la suite du match.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous en dise un peu plus sur Stéphane, dit-elle.

Louise ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, de ce petit terrain de street basket où ils allaient user leurs semelles enfants.

\- On était haut comme trois pommes quand on a commencé le basket et le grand frère de Stéphane venait jouer avec nous de temps en temps. Il faisait deux fois notre taille et c'est le grand frère dont tout le monde pouvait rêver et un meilleur joueur de basket encore, capitaine de son équipe au lycée, un vrai champion

Louise soupire avec un petit sourire nostalgique :

\- Et il avait aussi ce petit côté insupportable qui vous pousse à vous dépasser sur le terrain parce que vous avez vraiment envie de le battre.

Louise, perdue dans ses souvenirs se souvient qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à gagner contre lui.

\- Mais un jour, dit Louise, il a commencé à louper un panier, puis une passe, son jeu devenait de moins en moins précis. Et il s'est contenté de s'asseoir sur le bord du terrain et Stéphane a fini par se joindre à lui.

Louise baisse les yeux et sa voix devient plus rauque alors qu'elle se souvient de ses jours sombres.

\- Il était malade et était en train de perdre la vue, il ne pouvait plus jouer ni avec son équipe, ni avec nous. Il ne s'en est jamais plaint, il n'a jamais perdu son sourire et continuait à assister à nos parties. Stéphane n'avait plus le cœur à jouer et il s'asseyait sans un mot à ses côtés. C'était comme si toute la tristesse que le grand frère refusait de montrer s'exprimait sur les traits de son petit frère. Et nous, on était que des gosses, on ne savait pas trop quoi faire si ce n'est continuer à jouer comme on l'avait toujours fait.

Tous les joueurs sont suspendus à ses mots et Louise hésite un instant à continuer. Elle leur avait expliqué les particularités du style de son ami sans leur donner les conditions si particulières qui avaient façonner le basket de Stéphane. Une chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise si Stéphane ne lui avait pas parlé sur le terrain.

Mais il a raison, connaître son histoire allait leur permettre de comprendre son jeu si particulier et de l'affronter avec toutes leurs armes.

\- Et un jour, Stéphane est sorti de son mutisme. Aux côtés de son frère, il s'est mis à lui raconter nos parties, lui décrire le jeu aussi bien de ses équipiers que ceux de nos adversaires. Il lui détaillait chaque action sur le terrain, chacune de mes stratégies ou des petites manies des joueurs. Et à force d'observer le terrain pour son frère, Stéphane s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de voir le match pour le décrire.

\- C'est pour ça que vous nous avez dit, pense tout haut Akashi, que mon ankle break ne marcherait pas contre lui, ni l'invisibilité de Tetsuya.

\- Exactement, il n'a pas besoin de vous voir pour savoir où vous êtes sur un terrain, il n'a pas besoin de vous voir pour vous passer ou vous contrer.

Louise tente de trouver une façon d'expliquer ce style si unique.

\- Kagami, dit-elle, tu te souviens quand tu es entré dans l'ultime zone…

Un bel exemple de pure rhétorique, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvient aussi bien d'ailleurs que ceux qui l'avaient vécu sur le parquet que ceux qui l'avaient observé.

\- Quand Stéphane joue, c'est comme s'il avait atteint l'exact opposé de cette zone, ce ne sont pas ses équipiers qui se synchronisent sur lui, c'est lui qui se synchronisent sur eux. Et sur ses adversaires dont il est capable de déjouer toutes les stratégies parce qu'il est capable de les ressentir avant même de les avoir vu.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant la deuxième partie de votre plan, dit Kuroko.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il lui faudra au moins la première moitié du quart temps pour être complètement dans le jeu. Alors pour le début du premier quart temps, Takao et Midorima, je compte sur votre combinaison pour remonter au score. Nijimura, tu prends la place d'Aomine et tu ne lâches pas Stéphane d'une semelle. Kagami, tu assureras la défense et Kuroko, tu vas tenter ta nouvelle technique.

Kuroko avait passé la première mi-temps à observer avec la plus grande attention le jeu de Jonas et Lucas pour travailler son contre.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il.

Louise acquiesce lentement en prenant conscience de la puissance de son joueur qui s'exprime dans ses trois simples mots énoncés d'une voix sans émotions. Et tous l'acceptent avec un calme serein qui l'impressionne.

\- Sans Baptiste, ils vont revenir à leur formation la plus sûre pour donner le temps à Stéphane de se préparer. Et c'est Jonas et Lucas qui mèneront l'attaque. Si ta technique fonctionne Kuroko ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tu les décontenanceras suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on reprenne rapidement notre avance grâce aux trois points de Midorima.

Ils acquiescent tous le plan avec la plus grande confiance dans les capacités de leurs équipiers.

\- Et quand Stéphane sera prêt, nous mettrons en place la deuxième partie de notre plan, dit-elle en fixant Aomine et Kise qui bouillonnent d'impatience.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Kuroko sur le terrain au prochain chapitre...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

le troisième quart temps et enfin Kuroko sur le terrain :-)

Et quelques surprises qui je l'espère vous plairont.

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

Louise a accepté l'offre d'Akashi à cause de Kuroko. Elle compte bien en faire son atout qui fera la différence... Mais elle va être surprise par d'autres joueurs dans ce troisième quart temps, tu verras.

Himuro dans la zone... C'est la seule chose avec laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord avec le manga. Dans le manga, la zone est réservée à l'élite. Pour entrer dans la zone, il faut aimer le sport qu'on pratique.

N'importe qui peut y entrer, alors pourquoi pas Himuro! J'aime le go et j'y suis entrée plus d'une fois en tournoi. Et je ne suis pas un génie. Et ça m'a permis quelques exploits dont je suis très fière pour mon niveau :-)

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 _ **Troisième quart temps**_

Le coup d'envoi allait être lancé et comme Louise l'avait prévu, Baptiste reste sur le banc. Elle prend à part ses joueurs pour ses dernières recommandations.

\- Dans le meilleur des cas, Kuroko tu auras cinq minutes pour mettre en œuvre toutes tes techniques. Mais je veux que tu commences par ton contre sur Jonas dès que tu en auras l'occasion. Et après, si ça marche, tu enchaînes toutes les autres en distribuant au maximum le ballon. Takao, je compte sur ta vision pour mener l'équipe avec prudence et donner les meilleurs ballons à Midorima parce qu'avec Joël de nouveau en pleine forme, il en aura besoin. Nijimura, Kagami, si le contre de Kuroko fonctionne, vous aurez deux peut-être trois minutes ou vous pourrez assurer une défense maximale. Et après, vous mettez tout sur l'attaque et les trois points de Midorima parce que Lucas et Jonas seront impossibles à stopper mais si pour chaque deux points qu'ils marquent, on met un trois points, on reviendra au score en un rien de temps.

Sous l'œil de Takao plus concentré que jamais, Midorima tremble d'impatience à l'idée de se retrouver face à Joël et sourit de voir sa coach partager son avis sur les trois points, Nijimura a hâte de se retrouver face à son rookie préféré de la NBA et Kuroko et Kagami sont prêts à montrer à quels point ils vont se battre pour l'équipe.

Leur énergie est plus que contagieuse et le cœur de Louise fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils se dirigent vers le terrain.

 **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**

Louise se rassoit sur le banc, prenant place entre Kise et Aomine qui tremblent d'impatience à l'idée de se retrouver sur le terrain.

\- Soyez prêts, la suite dépendra de vous. Mais pour le moment, profitez du spectacle.

 _ **Terrain**_

 _ **00 : 00**_

 _ **42-55**_

La remise en jeu se fait sur les chapeaux de roues et Jonas fonce vers le panier adverse lorsque …

Un flash le stoppe net en plein élan.

Il met une bonne seconde à comprendre qu'il a perdu son ballon. Et qu'il ne faut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que le ballon change de main et que Midorima marque un de ses parfaits trois points.

 _ **00 : 34**_

 _ **45-55**_

Le sifflet de l'arbitre qui annonce le panier résonne dans un silence total.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le terrain avec la même interrogation brûlant au fond de leurs pupilles…

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer…_

Même ses propres équipiers sont bouches bées devant la prestation.

Et dans l'esprit de tous les joueurs présents dans les tribunes, la même question leur brûle les lèvres.

 _C'est quoi cette nouvelle technique !_

Tout le banc de Seirin se réjouit alors que les autres se demandent bien comment ils allaient affronter _ça_ pendant leurs prochains matchs.

A vrai dire, la seule qui sourit sans se poser la moindre question n'est autre que la mère de Kuroko qui est plus que fière de voir son fils montrer ses talents dans sa nouvelle équipe quelques secondes seulement après avoir rejoint ses équipiers sur le terrain.

Sur le parquet, Jonas observe incrédule ses mains vides en se souvenant des paroles de son capitaine sur le fameux sixième joueur de l'équipe du Japon alors qu'il plonge ses yeux noirs dans ceux impassibles de Kuroko.

 _Il est dangereux._

Il traverse le terrain, sentant les vagues furieuses de sa colère le submerger.

Ce gosse qui est plus petit que Louise vient de le contrer lui !

Ce gamin qui ressemble autant à un joueur de basket que Baptiste à un danseur de ballet vient de lui voler son ballon…

Et pire que tout, il ne s'en est rendu compte que lorsque leur arrière avait marqué !

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il sent sa vision se troubler et une boule d'énergie qui ne demande qu'à exploser lui fait crisper les mains sur le ballon.

Marquer.

Tout son être n'aspire qu'à marquer.

Son instinct commence à prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Et rien pas même ce gosse avec ses techniques de magicien ne pourra se mettre en travers de sa route.

La balle dans les mains, il laisse cette énergie exploser dans sa course et traverse le terrain en un rien de temps. Il survole tout sans même voir ses adversaires et plaque un dunk terrifiant de puissance sur le panier adverse.

De nouveau le sifflet annonçant le panier résonne dans le vide.

 _ **00 : 54**_

 _ **45-57**_

Jonas lâche le panier et retombe avec la souplesse d'un fauve à l'affût, tournant son regard enflammé vers Kuroko qui a du mal à rester impassible devant cet intérêt soudain.

\- Jonas ! s'exclame Stéphane.

Surgissant dans son dos, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse pose une main sur l'épaule de son équipier et se tourne vers Louise.

\- Elle avait un plan pour arrêter Baptiste alors qu'il était plongé profondément dans la zone, tu crois qu'elle n'a pas quelque chose pour te stopper. Et je ne peux pas me passer de toi pendant le quatrième quart temps.

La voix est à peine audible mais le ton est sans appel.

Et dans un souffle, Jonas sort de la zone…

 _ **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**_

Rien des mots échangés n'a échappé aux oreilles d'Akashi qui se dit que quelque sonne définitivement faux.

Quelque chose d'important.

Alors qu'il voit Kuroko faire preuve de ses talents habituels, enchaînant les passes impossibles, les tirs fantômes et les dribbles invisibles sous les ovations d'un public conquis, alors qu'il voit lentement l'écart au score se combler, il comprend soudain…

Si le capitaine avait empêché à son as d'entrer dans la zone, c'est parce qu'il était persuadé que leur coach avait un plan pour le contrer.

Mais elle ne leur avait jamais parlé d'un tel plan.

Il perd un instant le fil du match alors qu'après une passe vortex de Kuroko, Midorima met un troisième panier d'affilé en ramenant l'écart à moins de dix point.

 _ **02: 54**_

 _ **51-59**_

La révélation le frappe avec une telle violence qu'il en ressent un sentiment de vertige terrifiant.

C'est du bluff !

Pour avoir les quelques minutes nécessaires pour remonter au score grâce à la présence de Kuroko et de ses techniques, Jonas ne doit pas entrer dans la zone.

Et pour ça, leur capitaine doit croire que Louise a aussi un plan pour l'arrêter.

Mais de ce qu'il avait vu de la petite démonstration de Jonas, aucun plan n'aurait pu arrêter _ça_ !

Un seul coup d'œil vers Louise lui montre qu'il a raison. C'est subtil mais il voit les signes du soulagement dans la façon dont elle relâche ses épaules…

C'est un choix qu'il n'aurait jamais fait. Un risque si grand qu'il a l'impression de se retrouver au bord d'un précipice vertigineux.

Jonas avait raison quand il avait dit que son équipe n'avait aucune chance contre leurs adversaires parce qu'ils étaient plus forts individuellement et collectivement.

En analysant de façon rigoureuse la situation ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Alors leur coach avait fait un pari, le seul choix qu'elle pouvait faire.

Un pari aussi hasardeux que risqué.

A cet instant, il se demande si cette stratégie tient plus de la folie ou du génie.

Il reporte son attention sur le match et observe avec attention le jeu de Kuroko. Encore une fois, il dépasse toutes ses attentes. Et visiblement celles du coach, pense-t-il en jetant un œil discret à l'expression ravie qui illumine son visage.

Et comme toujours, dès que Kuroko est sur le parquet, tous les joueurs se mettent à jouer de mieux en mieux. La complémentarité entre Takao et Midorima explose et avec leurs passes impossibles, ils déjouent la marque de Joël. Nijimura et Kagami assurent une défense exemplaire et arrivent à tenir la raquette quelque temps.

Son regard s'attarde de nouveau sur Kuroko qui passe l'ailier adverse avec une incroyable facilité avant de lancer la balle sur Takao.

Il se souvient du match entre Seirin et Kaijo où Tetuya avait avoué à Ryota qu'il le considérait comme son rival. Il avait trouvé cet aveu un peu étrange car il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux styles de basket plus différents que celui de ses deux anciens équipiers.

Que celui de ses deux équipiers, se reprend-il.

Kise appartient à la lumière et Kuroko à l'ombre.

A vrai dire, s'il devait comparer le style de Tetsuya à quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt à son propre style qu'il pourrait le rapprocher le plus facilement. Son propre rôle de meneur et ses passes lui permettent d'avoir une excellente vision du jeu et de tirer le meilleur de ses équipiers.

Exactement comme Tetsuya qui avait été jusqu'à développer sa propre version de l'œil de l'empereur.

Tetsuya qui avait été le seul à lui faire connaître l'amertume de la défaite.

De sa première défaite.

Alors qu'il observe le jeu progresser et l'écart des points diminuer, il se rend compte que de la même façon que Kuroko avait considéré seul Kise comme son rival, à ses yeux la seule personne qui méritait ce titre, un titre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir décerner à qui que ce soit, c'est bien lui, le joueur de l'ombre de Seirin.

Une chose qu'il ne lui avouerait sûrement jamais mais qui le rend curieusement serein.

 _ **Terrain**_

 _ **04: 53**_

 _ **57- 62**_

Nijimura n'arrive pas à réprimer le sourire idiot qu'il affiche face au capitaine qu'il marque depuis le début du match. Il savait qu'en tant que remplaçant, il avait peu de chance de fouler le parquet.

Mais là, non seulement il joue mais il se retrouve face à son joueur préféré.

Le meneur des Spurs.

L'équipe de San Antonio avait toujours été son équipe favorite, bien avant l'arrivée de leur nouveau meneur. Mais dès la première fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur le jeu si singulier du français, il s'était senti happé par cet étrange magnétisme qui se dégage de son jeu.

Et là, c'est pas un match qu'il regarde sur grand écran, c'est la réalité.

Les yeux de Stéphane se voilent, il fait une passe.

Une passe absolument parfaite alors qu'il n'a même pas regardé son équipier.

Louise les avait averti qu'il lui faudrait à peu près cinq minutes pour être à fond dans le jeu. Il n'a pas besoin de se tourner vers le panneau d'affichage pour savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé dans ce quart temps. Et il est surpris parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir à peine commencé à jouer.

Rien ne peut arrêter Jonas qui traverse le terrain.

 _ **05: 39**_

 _ **57- 64**_

 _ **Tribunes**_

Kasamatsu regarde le capitaine français faire sa passe. Il avait vu suffisamment de match des Spurs pour savoir qu'il commence juste à jouer à fond.

Et il n'a toujours rien compris à son style.

C'est comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le jeu pour savoir exactement où sont ses équipiers ou ses adversaires et placer le ballon exactement où il le souhaitait quand il le voulait.

Et la démonstration est hallucinante.

Il arrive non seulement à marquer sans effort le joueur de l'ombre mais il se débarrasse de Nijimura au moment où il le souhaite pour passer à ses attaquants au moment le plus opportun avant de traverser le terrain sans rencontrer aucune résistance.

Il secoue la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

Ils avaient tenu la dragée haute pendant presque les trois quarts de la partie à une équipe de pros. C'est déjà un bel exploit pense-t-il amèrement en voyant Lucas mettre un deux points dans la raquette après une passe de son capitaine.

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Akashi ne peut s'empêcher de souffrir avec ses équipiers de la situation.

Depuis que le meneur des Spurs avait commencé à jouer la dynamique avait singulièrement changé sur le terrain.

Le plan de leur coach pour le contrer se base sur les copies de Kise et il ne pouvait pas tenir plus de quelques minutes avant de s'écrouler.

Ils allaient devoir tenir la fin du quart temps avant de le mettre en place.

Kise avait assuré qu'il pourrait tenir plus longtemps mais un seul regard calculateur de Riko l'avait contredit.

Akashi regarde le panneau d'affichage.

 _ **06: 29**_

 _ **57- 68**_

Les français viennent d'enchaîner deux paniers et les trois minutes à venir allaient être vraiment rudes à regarder…

 _Tu sais comme moi où tout cela va nous mener si tu ne me laisses pas jouer…_

Akashi peine à réprimer un sursaut en entendant cette voix qui vient du coin le plus sombre de son esprit.

Son premier réflexe est d'essayer de l'ignorer…

 _Tout ce que tu penses, je l'entends. Tu es moi, je suis toi._

Je ne te laisserai plus jamais prendre le pas.

 _Alors tu vas perdre._

Une nouvelle attaque contrée sur le terrain alors que Kuroko est totalement impuissant derrière la marque de Stéphane le fait grimacer.

Il en ressent presque une douleur physique de voir la partie ainsi lui échapper.

 _Je peux trouver un moyen de le contrer._

Les yeux de l'empereur ne lui appartiennent plus. Mais cette capacité, son autre lui la possède encore.

 _Laisse-moi tes yeux une petite minute et je te le montrerai._

C'est un piège ?

 _Ne m'insulte pas. J'ai très bien compris que si je revenais plus de temps que nécessaire, tu n'aurais pas le droit de mettre un pied sur le parquet. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je suis toi et tu es moi. Si tu perds, je perds._

Une minute ?

 _Le temps tourne._

J'accepte.

Pendant une minute, alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers le terrain, les yeux d'Akashi étincellent d'une lueur implacable alors qu'il analyse le jeu du capitaine français.

La solution est tellement évidente qu'il ne lui faut pas une minute pour trouver un moyen de contrer ses passes.

Akashi ferme les yeux avant de redevenir lui-même.

\- Je sais comment contrer ses passes.

 _ **Temps mort pour l'équipe du Japon**_

 _ **07: 19**_

 _ **57- 70**_

Tous les joueurs de l'équipe se rassemblent autour d'Akashi qui s'apprête à expliquer son plan :

\- Ses passes paraissent impossibles à contrer parce qu'il ne fait aucune préparation et qu'il n'a pas besoin de voir son équipier pour lui passer. Mais il ne fait la passe que lorsqu'un de ses équipiers est démarqué.

\- Mon Dieu, c'est tellement évident ! s'exclame Kuroko.

Akashi acquiesce, ravi de voir Tetsuya sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Et un seul regard sur ses équipiers lui montre que ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde. Même la coach est perplexe.

\- Nijimura, continue Akashi, il faudra vous focaliser non pas sur votre adversaire mais sur les joueurs démarqués.

\- Je le ferai pour vous, dit Kuroko. Restez concentré sur moi et je vous indiquerai vers où ira la passe.

\- Il suffirait de laisser un joueur démarqué volontairement pour orienter le jeu, dit Midorima.

Akashi secoue négativement la tête.

\- Si on veut qu'il ne se doute de rien dès le premier contre, il ne faut pas rendre la manœuvre trop évidente. Mais ça devrait marcher jusqu'à la fin du quart de temps et nous permettre de ne pas trop creuser l'écart avant qu'on mette en place le plan suivant.

Kise baisse la tête, conscient que s'il pouvait rester plus longtemps en mode « perfect copy », ils n'auraient pas à se démener autant juste pour que l'écart au score ne soit trop grand.

\- Idiot, dit Aomine en passant sa main sur la tête baissée de Kise. Sans toi, on aurait aucune chance de survivre au dernier quart temps.

Akashi est le premier à acquiescer, Aomine avait toujours eu sa façon bien à lui de dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Louise acquiesce la sagesse du plan et regarde le jeu reprendre aux côtés d'Akashi.

\- Je suis impressionnée. Je n'ai jamais eu de joueurs suffisamment intéressés par mes plans pour y prendre part. Mais en moins de quelques minutes de jeu, vous avez trouvé une solution que je n'aurai jamais pu envisager.

La mise en place du plan d'Akashi se met en place rapidement. Et pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, Nijimura contre du bout des doigts une des passes de Stéphane.

Ses équipiers sont suffisamment surpris pour laisser Takao faire une passe à Midorima qui a le champ libre pour un nouveau trois points.

 _ **07: 59**_

 _ **60- 70**_

Louise sourit en voyant le plan d'Akashi déstabiliser la défense de l'équipe adverse.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre d'autres de vos idées.

Alors que sous leurs yeux, la coordination entre Kuroko et Nijimura un peu hésitante au début devient de plus en plus précise, une nouvelle passe de Stéphane vient d'être contrée.

Mais Akashi ne regarde plus vraiment le match.

Non, il entend son autre lui-même reprendre les mots de Louise avec délectation.

 _D'autres de mes idées…_

 _ **Tribunes**_

Kasamatsu observe sans y croire Nijimura contrer une nouvelle fois le meneur des Spurs alors que le coup de sifflet annonce la fin du quart temps sur un score vraiment très moins de dix points d'écart.

 _ **10: 00**_

 _ **68- 74**_

Et dire qu'il était à deux doigts de ne plus y croire et qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de contrer les passes impossibles d'un pro alors que ni Kise ni Aomine ne sont sur le terrain.

Trois rangées plus haut, Miyaji a observé avec la plus grande attention les contres de Nijimura. Il se tourne vers Okamura avec un regard inquiet.

\- Cette dernière technique, souffle-t-il…

\- C'est une de celles d'Akashi, une de celle de l'œil de l'empereur. Une façon d'annihiler toute action offensive comme défensive, continue Okamura qui paraphrase les mots que leur avait confié Midorima juste avant d'affronter Rakuzan.

Le même genre de technique qu'Akashi avait utilisé contre la combinaison entre Takao et Midorima. Implacable et d'une efficacité à vous glacer le sang. Le genre de technique capable de déstabiliser un pro comme le meneur des Spurs.

Face à Rakuzan, ils n'avaient vraiment eu aucune chance, pensent-il en partageant le même désagréable frisson.

Mais Midorima leur avait dit que l'œil de l'empereur était une technique de l'autre Akashi.

\- Tu crois qu'il …, commence Miyaji qui se sent presque ridicule de mettre les mots sur ce qu'il allait dire…

\- On va sûrement le voir jouer pendant le dernier quart temps. On sera vite fixé…

 _ **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**_

Louise force Kuroko à s'asseoir pour qu'il reprenne son souffle puis se tourne vers Kagami, Midorima et Takao.

\- Vous avez parfaitement profité de la situation crée par Kuroko. Et il est temps que l'on mette en place la suite du plan. Kise, Aomine et Akashi, vous prenez le relais.

Autant dire qu'Akashi est le seul à acquiescer relativement calmement. Kise et Aomine ont du mal à garder leur calme à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau sur le terrain.

Louise se tourne vers Kuroko, inquiète de le voir aussi haletant après cinq minutes de jeu :

\- Tu peux continuer ?

\- Kuroko est beaucoup plus endurant qu'il n'en a l'air, répond Kagami pour lui alors qu'il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Louise prend une seconde pour regarder Kuroko qui est un peu trop épuisé à son goût puis se tourne vers Nijimura. Il est peut-être un peu en dessous des titulaires mais son admiration pour Stéphane l'avait amené à se surpasser face à lui. Elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance pour la suite du quart temps.

\- Nijimura, reprend Louise, tu continues à ne pas lâcher Stéphane d'une semelle et à travailler avec Kuroko.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Akashi, je compte sur vous pour mener à bien la suite du plan. Et si vous avez d'autres idées, faites-moi signe.

Akashi acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Mais Kuroko perçoit sans peine les signes discrets de sa nervosité.

Puis elle se tourne vers Kise et Aomine, profitant du fait qu'ils soient assis pour poser une main sur leurs épaules :

\- La suite repose sur vous.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je prends les paris sur le vainqueur ... et le score final :-)

Et j'aime bien imaginer qu'avant le match Shutoku/ Rakuzan, Midorima ait pris sur lui de parler à son équipe de qui est vraiment Akashi.

Un peu comme Kuroko l'a fait avec Seirin. Mais en beaucoup plus succinct, c'est de Midorima dont on parle. Mais si il va jusqu'à dire "Il y a deux Akashi" à Kagami, je suis sûre qu'avant sa demi- finale de la Winter Cup contre Rakuzan, il a parlé à son équipe.

Ca me donne presque envie d'en faire un flash back ou un OS :-)

Et personnellement, Shutoku/ Rakuzan est un de mes matchs préférés.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

la fin de ce match enfin... Et la réponse à la question qui va gagner :-)

Alors il a accouché dans la douleur ce chapitre... Ca a été un vrai casse tête.

Mais trêve de blabla et **bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé permettre à Kuroko de briller, surtout devant le regard de sa mère.

Elle sera à la petite soirée chez les Midorima... Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler.

Alors pour le résultat du match, tu vas savoir... A vrai dire, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps moi-même à me décider sur l'issue de ce match. J'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Quatrième quart temps**_

 _ **Tribunes**_

Le coup de sifflet allait bientôt annoncer le début du dernier quart temps et Akiko se mord nerveusement les lèvres en regardant les joueurs se préparer sur le terrain. Le père de Midorima lui jette un regard en coin en lui proposant une de ses pâtisseries.

\- Kise chan ?

D'une main absente, elle en prend une tout en restant bloqué sur le terrain.

\- Vous connaissez la différence entre un amateur, aussi doué soit-il et un pro ? dit-elle aussi sérieuse que pendant une de ses propres parties.

Les parents de Midorima se retournent vers elle avec étonnement en niant de la tête, bien conscients qu'Akiko n'attend pas vraiment de réponse.

Et qu'elle fait partie de ses pros dont elle parle.

\- Pour nous, dit-elle, ce n'est pas qu'une passion, c'est aussi un travail. Perdre contre un amateur à égalité, c'est pas impossible, c'est surtout une faute.

Le regard d'Akiko se durcit alors qu'elle crispe ses mains sur sa friandise.

\- Entre une victoire pour un amateur et une défaite pour un pro, il y a un monde qu'un amateur ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Alors que les joueurs sont prêts pour le coup d'envoi de l'ultime quart temps, Akiko ne lâche pas des yeux les français qui s'avancent.

\- Les rares fois où je me suis faite acculée par un amateur à égalité, j'ai dû sortir mon meilleur jeu.

Elle se tourne vers le père de Midorima avec un sourire qui l'aurait fait reculer s'il l'affrontait dans une partie de go :

\- Et ça c'est toujours terminé dans un bain de sang.

 _ **Banc de l'équipe de France**_

Lucas observe à une distance respectueuse son capitaine.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, il était dans l'équipe adverse. Et même avec LeBron James comme capitaine, son équipe avait dû s'incliner face aux Spurs avec plus de trente points de retard.

Une aura trouble émane de tout son être.

\- Ce contre, dit-il d'une voix glacée, ce n'est pas une technique de Louise. C'est ce gosse, leur capitaine…

Il ferme les yeux une seconde.

\- Je les ai sous-estimé, il n'y a pas que leur joueur de l'ombre qui est dangereux. Leur capitaine est un joueur _intéressant_ , dit-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

\- Tu vas me laisser jouer à fond maintenant, dit Jonas qui ronge son frein depuis trop longtemps.

\- On va faire mieux que ça...

Le ton est calme, mais son regard s'illumine d'une lueur implacable.

 _ **Tribunes**_

Miyaji regarde avec attention l'équipe du Japon s'avancer sans pouvoir réprimer un mouvement de recul.

\- Et dire qu'ils faisaient tous parti de la même équipe au collège, dit Okamura sur sa droite en frissonnant.

\- C'est Teiko réuni sur le terrain, Kise, Aomine, Nijimura, Akashi et dans l'ombre Kuroko, dit-il.

\- Même sans Midorima et Murasakibara, ils sont vraiment impressionnants.

\- Leurs adversaires aussi, rétorque son ancien capitaine.

 _ **Terrain**_

 _ **00: 00**_

 _ **68- 74**_

Stéphane fait passer le ballon d'une main à l'autre en attendant le début du dernier quart temps en fermant les yeux.

Il calme sa respiration et écoute.

Il lui avait fallu trois quart temps pour reconnaître les pas de chacun de ses adversaires. Chaque joueur a une façon unique de jouer, de se mouvoir sur le terrain, un rythme qui lui est propre et lui, il pouvait tous les distinguer comme un chef d'orchestre qui peut percevoir la plus infime variation de chacun de ses musiciens.

Et lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il est plus que prêt à jouer son rôle dans cette symphonie qui s'achève.

Le jeu reprend à une vitesse folle et il se retrouve de nouveau face à Nijimura. C'est un bon joueur et sa combinaison avec Kuroko l'avait rendu capable d'arrêter ses passes.

Un exploit que peu de joueurs avait pu réaliser.

\- Je ne pensais pas en arriver jusque-là, lui dit-il…

Avant de faire une passe qui laisse Kuroko et Nijimura sans voix.

Le ballon atterrit dans les mains de Lucas qui fonce vers le panier…

Pour un public de néophytes cette action se serait fondue dans le match. Mais ce sont des passionnés de basket qui regardent le match et cette technique cloue toute l'assemblée sur place.

Aussi bien sur le terrain que dans les tribunes.

Lucas n'a aucun mal à marquer.

 _ **00: 21**_

 _ **68- 76**_

Takao n'a pas encore refermée la bouche devant cette passe…

\- Incroyable ! s'exclame Midorima à sa droite.

\- Il a fait la passe à un endroit où son équipier n'était pas encore arrivé. Il savait qu'il allait se démarquer et où il serait juste avant de lancer le ballon, s'exclame Takao.

\- C'est l'exact inverse de nos passes, dit Midorima. Il anticipe parfaitement le déplacement de son équipier en faisant une passe à l'endroit où il sera…

\- Et cela multiplie tellement les possibilités de tir que ça paraît impossible à contrer ! continue Midorima.

 _ **Terrain**_

Alors qu'Akashi est en train de récupérer le ballon pour la remise en jeu, les mots échangés en français entre Stéphane et Lucas ne lui échappent pas.

\- C'était quoi cette passe !? demande Lucas visiblement surpris.

Stéphane passe sa main sur sa tête pour le forcer à se baisser à son niveau en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds.

\- Je savais que tu pourrais la rattraper.

Puis il regarde tous ses équipiers.

\- Vous êtes tous capables de la rattraper.

Et Akashi comprend que c'est la première fois qu'ils testent ensemble cette nouvelle passe impossible.

Quel niveau de synchronisation faut-il pour réceptionner aussi parfaitement ce genre de technique dès la première fois ?

Il faut changer de stratégie et vite, pense-t-il sans voir dans son dos Louise se lever vers l'arbitre pour demander un temps mort.

\- Nijimura, Tetsuya, dit Akashi. Le marquage individuel ne sert plus à rien. Il faut passer à un marquage de zone. Daïki, Ryota, je pense qu'il va falloir être prudent si on ne veut pas se faire distancer au score pendant les prochaines minutes.

Stoppée dans son élan, Louise voit les changements opérés par Akashi se mettre en place pendant la remise en jeu et elle se rassoit prudemment sur le banc.

Reprenant place aux côtés de Midorima et Takao, elle murmure :

\- Cette passe, je savais que Stéphane en était capable. Il a développé cette technique avec Ginobili chez les Spurs. Mais que Lucas ou qui que ce soit dans l'équipe puisse la réceptionner alors qu'ils n'ont pas joués ensemble depuis deux ans, ça c'est vraiment inattendu.

Et impressionnant, pense-t-elle. Vraiment impressionnant.

Sous leurs yeux, Akashi mène l'attaque avec prudence. Il sait que Kise ne pourra faire preuve de ses talents pendant tout le quart temps et qu'il doit gagner du temps.

\- Cette passe que Stéphane a mis au point pour contrer des joueurs comme LeBron James ou Stephen Curry déstabiliserait n'importe qui, continue Louise. Mais Akashi a tout de suite adapté le jeu de l'équipe et pense déjà à la suite du plan.

La remise en jeu d'Akashi a beau être mesurée et prudente, Baptiste tient de nouveau la raquette et Kuroko est complètement impuissant derrière la marque de Stéphane.

Heureusement, Kise est capable de marquer aussi bien que Midorima des trois points et grâce à une passe au timing parfait d'Akashi, il réussit à déjouer la marque de Lucas une fraction de seconde.

 _ **00: 51**_

 _ **71- 76**_

Balle en main, Stéphane se tourne vers Lucas.

\- Tu te sens prêt à gérer leur passeur ?

Lucas réfléchit une seconde en posant un regard brûlant sur Kuroko qui essaye de réprimer un mouvement de recul.

\- Laisse une petite minute et je le neutraliserai, dit-il.

Stéphane acquiesce gravement. S'il y a une chose dont Lucas ne manquait jamais, c'est bien la confiance en soi… Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre sur le terrain.

\- Bien, je prends la marque de leur capitaine. Il est temps qu'on leur rappelle qui sont les pros sur le terrain.

Les yeux de Lucas s'enflamment et il s'approche de Kuroko avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant devant un magasin de bonbons tandis que Jonas plus que motivé réceptionne sa passe d'une main avant de foncer vers le panier adverse sans même voir ceux qui se dressent sur sa route.

 _ **01: 34**_

 _ **71- 78**_

Dès le remise en jeu, Akashi se retrouve face à Stéphane qui ne lui laisse aucune marche de manœuvre.

Heureusement, Lucas n'est pas encore complètement habitué au manque de présence de Kuroko qui réussit à faire une passe à Kise. Il surprend Joël en accélérant soudainement comme Aomine l'aurait fait avant de mettre à nouveau un trois point, hésitant encore à s'aventurer dans la raquette ramenant l'écart à moins de cinq points entre les deux équipes alors que Lucas s'excuse platement envers son capitaine parce que « ça a l'air si facile de le marquer quand c'est toi qui le fait… ».

 _ **02: 13**_

 _ **74- 78**_

 _ **Temps mort pour l'équipe du Japon**_

 _ **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**_

\- Il est temps de mettre en place notre plan, dit Louise.

\- Je suis prêt ! s'exclame Kise assis sur le banc à côté d'Aomine qui lève les yeux vers sa coach.

Louise pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Kise et se penche pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Je l'espère parce que sinon, nous ne marquerons plus un seul panier de la partie.

 _ **02: 13**_

 _ **74- 78**_

Juste avant la reprise, Stéphane prend une longue inspiration. D'un seul regard, il sait que Lucas est maintenant prêt à ne pas se laisser avoir par le manque de présence de Kuroko. Quant à Akashi, il s'en occupe lui-même, il ne posera plus de problème.

En interrompant les tours de passe-passe du joueur de l'ombre et la direction d'Akashi, le jeu allait reposer sur leurs trois attaquants, rien d'insurmontable pour ses équipiers.

Il prend une seconde pour observer ses adversaires. Ils sont calmes et concentrés. Ils ont un plan en réserve.

Mais alors qu'il lance le ballon à Joël, il se dit qu'il allait devoir être prudent.

 _ **Tribunes**_

Kasamatsu regarde avec intérêt la passe.

Le meneur des Spurs avait encore intensifié son jeu et il avait vu suffisamment de match du capitaine français pour savoir que cette technique est capable de mystifier les plus grands joueurs.

C'est le genre de passe que même Akashi n'essaye pas de contrer.

Une technique de pro.

Mais ce qui l'inquiète le plus, ce n'est pas cette passe. Non. Avec l'ailier face à Kuroko et le capitaine face à Akashi, c'est toute la cohérence de l'attaque de l'équipe japonaise qui est en péril. Et depuis les français viennent de repousser deux attaques coup pour coup creusant un peu plus l'écart entre les deux équipes.

 _ **03: 23**_

 _ **74- 82**_

Aomine jette un œil à Kise. Il est enfin prêt.

Akashi et Kuroko n'attendent que son signal.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde, prenant une grande inspiration. Et plonge. Il se laisse submerger, se noyer dans cette sensation d'euphorie où le temps se ralentit, où tout semble possible.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, il tombe sur ceux de Kise qui a plongé avec lui. Et il a l'impression de tomber sur son propre reflet.

Ils s'avancent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé sur le terrain.

Et pour la première fois depuis que Stéphane marque Akashi, une de ses passes atterrit dans les mains d'Aomine qui fonce seul vers le panier avant de plaquer un dunk avec toute sa force.

 _ **03: 47**_

 _ **76- 82**_

Le regard dans le vide, Stéphane se tourne sans comprendre vers Aomine, véritablement surpris.

Le ballon est vite remis en jeu, mais décontenancé par quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas encore à saisir, il fait une passe imprécise volée par Kuroko qui envoie cette fois le ballon dans les mains de Kise qui fonce vers le panier en copiant le style d'Aomine à la perfection.

Surpris mais pas assez pour ne pas le rattraper, Lucas s'interpose et dévie le ballon à la dernière seconde.

 _ **Tribunes**_

Kasamatsu ouvre de grands yeux.

Il avait vu des dizaines de parties avec le meneur de Spurs et il n'avait jamais rien compris à son style. Et c'est sur ce premier contre qu'il devine enfin comment ce joueur fonctionne.

Et deux rangées plus bas, il entend Imayoshi mettre les mots sur ce qu'il vient juste d'observer.

\- C'est un jeu en miroir…

Oui, pense-t-il, c'est exactement ça. Et c'est pour ça que le capitaine français semble complètement désorienté.

De part et d'autre du terrain, Aomine et son reflet font exactement les mêmes mouvements, le même jeu, qu'ils aient ou non le ballon en main.

Les deux faces d'une même pièce évoluant avec un tel synchronisme qu'il se surprend à croire que c'est Kise et non Aomine qui possède le ballon avant qu'il ne marque un nouveau panier.

 _ **04: 17**_

 _ **78- 82**_

Aidé par les passes d'un joueur à la présence fantomatique qui profite de l'effet de surprise, l'illusion de deux Aomine aussi profondément plongés dans la zone l'un que l'autre sur le terrain est parfaite.

Si parfaite, qu'elle trompe habilement la défense de l'équipe adverse et les sens du capitaine français.

Et lorsque les deux défenseurs commencent à s'habituer à cette image, Akashi distribue le ballon entre les deux attaquants. D'un saut, Jonas arrive à bloquer Aomine dans sa course mais l'équipe française est complètement désorganisée.

Et Kuroko sait parfaitement profiter de la situation en récupérant le ballon perdu.

En un flash, le ballon passe de nouveau dans les mains de Kise qui fonce et marque.

 _ **05: 02**_

 _ **80- 82**_

 _ **Temps mort pour l'équipe de France**_

 _ **Banc de l'équipe de France**_

Tous les joueurs s'écroulent sur le banc à l'exception de Stéphane qui reste debout, trop énervé pour s'asseoir.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ! s'exclame Jonas. Aomine est déjà très fort tout seul, mais là on en a deux à gérer sur le parquet.

\- Le problème ne vient pas uniquement de ça, dit Stéphane. Leur copycat copie parfaitement Aomine. Mon jeu se base sur le fait que j'arrive à savoir où tous les joueurs se trouvent à tout moment parce que tout le monde à un rythme qui lui est propre. Mais là, j'ai deux joueurs qui produisent exactement le même rythme, combiné avec les passes de leurs deux passeurs, c'est comme si on m'avait coupé le son et l'image sur le terrain.

Malgré la situation, Stéphane se met à sourire.

\- On va devoir se battre jusqu'au bout !

 _ **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**_

Tous se posent sur le banc pour reprendre un maximum leurs forces. Aomine sourit comme s'il passait la plus belle journée de sa vie et si Kuroko est le plus épuisé tous sont déjà bien éprouvés. Même Akashi qui n'est pas sur le parquet depuis longtemps n'a pas la force de faire plus qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête à Louise. Le marquage de Lucas puis de Stéphane est particulièrement intense.

\- Kise, Aomine, dit Louise, c'est exactement ce que j'attendais, continuez comme ça.

Kise est trop concentré sur sa récupération et Aomine trop ravi de pouvoir joueur à fond face à des adversaires capables de l'arrêter sans même rentrer dans la zone pour véritablement écouter les compliments.

\- Kuroko et Akashi, bravo pour vos passes, je sais à quel point déjouer la vigilance de Lucas et Stéphane est difficile.

Puis elle se tourne vers Nijimura qui a du mal à juste se tenir sur le banc.

\- Nijimura, vous avez été bien au-delà de ce que j'attendais de vous, mais vous êtes au bord de l'épuisement. Murasakibara, tu prends sa place.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le géant de Yosen a plus que hâte de se retrouver sur le terrain. Nijimura s'efforce de sourire malgré son envie de rester dans le jeu et montre son poing à son ancien équipier qui répond à son salut avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il ne lui en avait jamais vu.

\- Ils vous restent cinq minutes pour tout donner.

Malgré la fatigue, tous relèvent la tête partageant la même lueur enflammée au fond des yeux.

 _ **05: 02**_

 _ **80- 82**_

 **Tribunes**

Imayoshi ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en regardant le parquet.

\- Un Aomine à fond, c'est déjà impressionnant, dit Wakamatsu, mais deux en parfaite synchronisation, c'est véritablement effrayant !

\- Ils sont tous synchronisés, rétorque Sakuraï. Même Murasakibara qui vient de rentrer sur le terrain s'intègre parfaitement à leur jeu.

\- Mais en face, c'est pas n'importe qui, dit Imayoshi en regardant la démonstration.

Les deux ailiers sont monstrueux et leur meneur place la balle où il veut quand il veut. A trois, ils tiennent en respect les cinq anciens de Teiko, rendant panier sur panier. Le score est en train de défiler à toute vitesse mais l'écart initial n'a pas bougé.

Depuis deux minutes aucun contre des deux équipes n'avait fonctionné.

Si le Japon veut avoir une chance, ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de renverser la situation. Parce que là, il ne voit qu'une seule issue à ce match.

 _ **07: 42**_

 _ **88- 92**_

Sur le terrain, Akashi, ballon dans la main, est en train de parvenir aux mêmes conclusions.

Il doit trouver un moyen de renverser le match où ils allaient finir par perdre.

 _La solution existe_.

Alors qu'il voit Kise réceptionner sa passe et foncer sur le terrain, il n'essaye même plus d'ignorer cette voix qui résonne sombrement dans un coin de son esprit.

Quelle solution ?

 _Je sais comment contrer le jeu du meneur._

Alors que Kise se retrouve face au pivot, il passe le ballon à Kuroko qui dévie sur Aomine qui saute. Jonas le contre et déstabilisé, il tombe.

Mais Aomine reste Aomine, et même dans cette position, il réussit à envoyer le ballon dans un angle impossible et il trouve son chemin entre les mailles du filet.

Lucas lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever avec un énorme sourire.

\- _Joli tir! Même LeBron James serait impressionné, mec !_

 _ **08: 22**_

 _ **90- 92**_

Moins de deux minutes et deux points d'écart.

Mais marquer devient de plus en plus dur et aidé par la passe impossible de Stéphane, les français n'ont aucun mal à déjouer la défense japonaise et il ne leur faut pas plus de dix secondes pour marquer et rétablir l'écart à quatre points…

 _ **08: 32**_

 _ **90- 94**_

 _Tu es prêt à m'écouter ? Ou tu préfères perdre ?_

Je t'écoute.

 _Demande un temps mort et faisons part de nos idées à la coach…_

Explique-moi d'abord !

 _Tu n'as pas le temps de joueur à ce petit jeu…_

 _ **08: 42**_

 _ **90- 94**_

 _ **Temps mort pour l'équipe du Japon**_

 _ **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**_

Akashi, assis sur le banc de touche a la tête tournée vers le sol lorsqu'il annonce à tous qu'il a peut-être une solution.

\- Quelle solution ? lui demande Louise.

\- Les passes de leur meneur sont la pierre angulaire de leur jeu. Nous avons réussi à le déstabiliser leur défense pour pouvoir mener l'attaque mais nous n'arrivons pas à contrer leur attaque. Au rythme où la partie se déroule, quatre points d'écart, c'est impossible à rattraper.

\- Alors tu proposes quoi ?

Si elle avait eu le temps, Louise se serait étonnée du fait de l'avoir tutoyé pour la première fois aussi naturellement.

\- Leur capitaine est capable de distribuer le ballon aussi facilement parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de nous voir pour savoir où nous sommes. Il peut nous repérer au simple bruit de nos pas.

Louise acquiesce machinalement.

\- Il y a encore une personne dans l'équipe capable de lui tenir tête et dont il ne connaît pas les pas, continue Akashi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Louise, j'ai fait jouer tous les joueurs de l'équipe.

Tous les anciens équipiers d'Akashi étouffent un mouvement de recul. Ils ont tout à fait compris où veut en venir Akashi.

Et lorsqu'il relève la tête ce n'est plus tout à fait lui.

Dans une effroyable décharge d'adrénaline, Louise qui a vu tous les matchs de Teiko et de Rakuzan qu'elle avait pu trouver, comprend soudain.

\- _Vous êtes l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le rictus qu'il lui retourne aurait pu faire reculer n'importe qui. Mais Louise lui retourne froidement son regard.

\- Le contre au troisième quart temps, c'était votre idée, n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- On ne peut rien vous cacher._

A cet instant, Louise sait qu'elle a peu de temps pour réagir, son temps mort est presque fini. Elle doit prendre une décision et vite.

Une seule question s'impose à elle…

A quel point veut-elle gagner ?

Tous les joueurs de son équipe se tournent vers elle alors qu'elle pose ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Akashi et affronte son regard :

\- J'accepte de te laisser les dernières minutes de jeu à trois conditions.

\- _Quelles conditions ?_

 _-_ Premièrement, dès que le sifflet de la fin du match retentira, je veux retrouver _mon meneur._

\- _Accordé._

\- Deuxièmement, si un seul de tes coéquipiers sur le terrain émet la moindre objection, je te laisse sur le banc.

Louise observe avec attention le regard de tous ses joueurs. La perspective de jouer avec l'autre Akashi ne les réjouit pas. Mais l'idée de perdre leur plait encore moins.

\- Troisièmement, je veux que tu comprennes une chose. Et crois-moi, si je ne suis pas convaincue, tu restes sur le banc.

Tous se tournent vers Louise avec l'envie de connaître de la fin de cet étrange pacte.

Elle crispe ses mains sur ses épaules et lui glissent quelques mots à son oreille.

Personne d'autre que lui ne peut saisir les mots murmurés par Louise mais tous peuvent voir ses yeux se voiler une seconde.

Et Louise a l'impression d'avoir scellé un pacte bien étrange.

 _ **08: 42**_

 _ **90- 94**_

 _ **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**_

Midorima observe avec grande attention la partie reprendre.

Comme prévu, la présence de l'autre Akashi déstabilise complètement l'attaque française. Sa présence combinée à ses yeux en font une arme redoutable pour l'équipe. Mais la fluidité du jeu en prend un coup et le capitaine français est plus que prudent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? demande Takao, posant tout haut la question que tous se posaient.

\- Que j'avais besoin de lui parce qu'il est différent et que ses capacités d'analyses sont incroyables. Mais différent ne veut pas dire meilleur.

Elle se garde bien d'ajouter qu'elle l'avait menacé vertement de chauffer le banc toute la compétition s'il essayait d'une quelconque façon de faire pression sur _son meneur_ ou de la prendre encore pour une idiote.

\- Vous pensez que c'est prudent ? demande Midorima à Louise.

\- Non, mais l'équipe a tout y gagner, dit-elle.

 _ **Terrain**_

 _ **09: 14**_

 _ **92- 94**_

Stéphane fixe sans y croire le capitaine adverse.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !_

Ce n'est plus du tout le même joueur, ni dans son jeu, ni dans sa démarche, ni même dans son regard. Et une évidence s'impose à lui.

Il ne connaît rien de ce joueur qu'il a en face de lui. Et la différence est si visible que tous ses équipiers sont déstabilisés. Leurs adversaires viennent de mettre un panier beaucoup trop facilement et l'écart des points se réduit encore un peu plus.

Mais pas assez pour louper la passe qu'il avait mise au point avec Ginobili. Mais il observe avec effroi qu'Akashi n'avait loupé le ballon que d'une fraction de seconde. D'une toute petite fraction de seconde.

Le ballon atterrit dans les mains de Lucas qui fonce vers le panier, Jonas sur sa droite.

Et il se rend compte qu'Akashi a échappé à sa surveillance.

 _Merde !_

Il fonce à toute vitesse alors qu'il voit Akashi se mettre exactement sur la trajectoire de Jonas et dévier le ballon en touche.

La partie lui échappe à moins d'une minute avant la fin.

Et la dernière que ça lui était arrivé, c'était face à Stephen Curry !

Mais c'est qui ce gosse !

A mesure qu'il court, il sent les fourmillements familiers précurseurs de cette plongée dans les eaux noires de la zone.

Il n'allait pas perdre face à ce gamin. Parce que petit un, c'est un lycéen et que petit deux, il n'aime pas son regard. Et que petit trois…

En fait, il a pas de petit trois et il s'en fout !

Et c'est la seule chose qui peut le faire plonger dans la zone.

Perdre son calme.

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

\- C'est avant tout un match d'entraînement, continue Louise les yeux rivés sur le terrain. Je devais m'assurer de plusieurs choses avant le début de la compétition.

Alors que Stéphane entre dans la zone, Kagami se rend compte que cette fois, ce sont ses équipiers qui sont synchronisés sur lui. C'est la véritable forme de la zone, celle qu'il avait lui-même expérimenté lors de la finale de la Winter Cup.

Et ça, personne, pas même l'équipe originelle de Teiko reformée sur le terrain, ne peut y faire face à moins d'une minute de la fin.

Même l'autre Akashi est démuni face à une telle démonstration de puissance.

\- Premièrement, continue Louise, je devais m'assurer que vous puissiez tenir au moins deux quart temps sans temps mort tout en alternant les techniques et le rythme du jeu. Parce que le changement constant de jeu de l'équipe d'Espagne finit par couper toute communication entre le coach et l'équipe. Seule une équipe extrêmement soudée peut supporter ça.

Sur le terrain, Lucas vient de mettre un panier à trente seconde de la fin.

Un panier qui creuse un peu plus l'écart…

 _ **09: 34**_

 _ **92- 96**_

\- Ensuite, reprend Louise, je devais voir de mes propres yeux que toutes les combinaisons auxquelles j'avais pensé fonctionnent. Et sur ce point, vous avez dépassé toutes mes espérances.

La remise en jeu est rapide mais la défense française semble impénétrable. Stéphane ne se contente plus de placer la balle sur le terrain, il joue avec ses joueurs en les déplaçant parfaitement sur leur moitié de terrain comme des pièces sur un échiquier à taille humaine.

Akashi qui mène l'attaque se retrouve impuissant.

\- La troisième, c'est plutôt une leçon que l'un d'entre vous doit apprendre et c'est de loin la plus dure…

Akashi se retrouve face à Stéphane et le duel semble s'éterniser sous leur regard…

\- … c'est que parfois, même en jouant à fond, en y mettant toute son âme, tout son talent, la défaite est inévitable.

Le duel sur le parquet entre Akashi et Stéphane finit par tourner à l'avantage du capitaine français qui fonce vers le panier.

\- La défaite, celle que l'on connait lorsqu'on a mis tout son talent et ses espoirs dans une partie, c'est la seule chose qui peut vous donner la rage de vaincre, continue Louise. Je sais que vous l'avez tous connu sauf lui, dit-il en montrant Akashi.

\- Vous aviez tout prévu, demande Midorima avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter presque à de l'admiration.

Du moins autant que Midorima puisse en exprimer envers qui que ce soit.

Les yeux de Louise s'écarquillent.

Prévoir ça ! Mais bien sûr…

C'est presque risible tellement la situation a pris un tournant surréaliste avec le switch improbable de personnalité de son meneur.

Elle avait certes vu les matchs, elle avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la personnalité d'Akashi.

Mais pas au point de prévoir _ça_.

Et le regard de Midorima est tellement déstabilisant qu'elle tente un hochement de tête mécanique qu'elle aurait souhaité plus auguste.

Ce qui déclenche dans l'instant le rire de Takao.

\- Tu sais pas mentir, coach !

Louise rapproche de Takao en glissant sa main sur son col pour lui glisser d'un ton froid :

\- Ca se paiera à l'entraînement, gamin !

Elle le relâche lentement en se focalisant sur les dernières secondes de match.

\- Je croyais à notre victoire, dit-elle amèrement. J'y croyais vraiment ! Cette défaite n'aurait aucun sens si je n'y avais pas crû.

Et elle se rend douloureusement compte qu'elle aime toujours aussi peu perdre en regardant les dernières secondes du match.

Sur le terrain, tous les attaquants français sont marqués mais Stéphane sait marquer aussi bien que les autres.

Sur le seul et unique panier du capitaine français, le coup de sifflet final annonce la fin de la partie et la victoire de l'équipe française sous les applaudissements frénétiques d'un public debout.

 _ **92- 98**_

* * *

 **Aya** , je vais pouvoir lire ton chapitre! Enfin!

Et compter les jours en attendant les vacances!

Parce que là j'en ai besoin...

 **Note de l'auteur :**

La soirée chez les Midorima avec quelques surprises dans le prochain chapitre. Et la future pause du WE, je crois que je l'attendais autant que les joueurs. Parce que j'adooore écrire des chapitres calmes après des chapitres aussi intenses.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

un chapitre beaucoup plus calme. Et un chapitre qui a tellement de scènes coupées que je vais peut-être rétablir le principe d'extra scenes de pénombres!

Le petit bilan du match et la soirée chez les Midorima. Et quelques surprises...

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

merci pour ton comm'. Ecrire ce match a pas été facile, du coup je suis contente de voir qu'il fonctionne jusqu'aux dernières minutes.

Alors ce chapitre a beau être plus calme, il y a beaucoup de persos à gérer. J'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Nat,**

ravie de te voir toujours là. Un grand merci pour ton enthousiasme.

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

Le coup de sifflet final a fini de retentir sur le terrain et Aomine fixe le tableau d'affichage sans vraiment comprendre.

Il a perdu.

La partie est finie.

Et il n'arrive pas à se départir d'un grand sourire idiot parce que même s'il a perdu, c'est le meilleur match qu'il ait jamais joué. Il s'est donné à fond, il a joué avec son équipe, en synchronisation parfaite avec Kise et ça n'avait pas suffi.

Il a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, à améliorer et il adore ça.

Jonas s'approche de lui en lui tendant une main qu'il prend avec enthousiasme.

Il dit quelques mots qu'il ne comprend pas mais vu qu'ils partagent le même sourire, il se dit que la traduction n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Puis Jonas prend la main de Kise qui a bien du mal à tenir debout.

\- _Vous avez été impressionnants !_ s'exclame Jonas.

Juste à côté, Kuroko est en train de s'effondrer de fatigue lorsque Lucas glisse un bras sous ses épaules pour le ramener en douceur sur le banc sous les yeux de Louise.

\- T'es pas si léger que ça, gamin ! s'exclame Lucas.

Et Kuroko qui avait toujours entendu des réflexions s'extasiant sur sa petite taille, son poids plume et d'autres exemples du même acabit, lui retourne un grand sourire.

Dans son dos, Jonas s'avance pour lui tendre la main qu'il accepte avec prudence :

\- J'aurai jamais crû que dans cette équipe quelqu'un soit capable de me contrer en un contre un. T'as été incroyable gamin !

D'ordinaire impassible le sourire de Kuroko s'agrandit encore plus sous le regard fier de sa coach.

Joël s'approche à son tour, passe sa main sur la tête ébouriffée de Kuroko avec un « Bien joué gamin » avant de lui glisser à l'oreille « Faudra qu'on se parle parce que contrer Jonas en un contre un comme tu l'as fait, je suis prêt à te demander des cours ! ». Puis il tend la main à Midorima avec un grand sourire.

\- Faut absolument qu'on se fasse un petit concours de trois points, Shintaro !

Sous le regard amusé de Takao, Midorima étouffe un mouvement de recul pour deux raisons. Parce que Joël le reconnaît comme un joueur digne d'intérêt alors qu'il l'avait complètement dominé sur le terrain. Et parce qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom avec un tel naturel qu'il se sent soudain aussi heureux que s'il était à fond sur le terrain.

Sous l'œil de Louise, Joël serre la main de tous ses joueurs, parlant de ce qu'il avait apprécié de leur jeu, avec un petit mot juste et sincère pour tous, parce qu'il avait toujours été particulièrement attentif au jeu collectif.

Et comme toujours, où passe Joël, les regards s'illuminent, pense Louise en observant la scène avec un peu de recul et un petit sourire.

Puis il se tourne vers Louise en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

\- Tu t'es trouvée une équipe capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, dit-il simplement.

Et Louise se rend compte que la magie opère aussi sur elle, en souriant malgré l'amertume de la défaite qu'elle ressent encore.

Sur le terrain, Baptiste serre avec beaucoup d'énergie la main de Murasakibara et d'Himuro tandis que Stéphane reprend doucement ses esprits et s'approche d'Akashi qui a encore la tête tournée au sol.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai perdu pied ainsi, dit Stéphane, c'était face à Stephen Curry…

Akashi, redevenu lui-même dès la fin du match, relève la tête lentement lorsque Joël apparaît dans le dos de son capitaine :

\- Et t'a perdu de plus de trente points !

\- C'est un monstre ton capitaine !

Le cœur plus léger, Akashi regarde incrédule les deux français se chamailler comme seuls deux anciens équipiers peuvent le faire et comprend assez vite le message que voulait lui faire passer le capitaine français.

Il accepte de bonne grâce la main tendue de Joël et tend la main de lui-même vers Stéphane :

\- Merci pour la leçon.

Stéphane se dit que ce n'était en rien une leçon. Mais s'il avait pu en retirer la moindre chose, cela ne ferait que simplifier le travail de Louise.

Mais Joël n'est visiblement pas sur la même longueur d'onde car il éclate de rire.

\- Une leçon ! On aurait bien voulu ! On a joué à fond dès le début. On ne peut pas appeler ça une leçon ! Vous nous avez presque mis cent points et on vous a pas mis cent points ! Ca c'est joué à rien !

Joël continue à se moquer ironiquement de son capitaine soit disant « donneur de leçon » tout en glissant un bras sur ses épaules pour se diriger vers les vestiaires. Stéphane regarde Akashi qui reprend doucement des couleurs puis le banc de l'équipe de Louise.

Même elle sourit.

\- Le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, murmure-t-il…

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

Entre les Midorima, Akiko se sent un peu décontenancée par la fierté qui se dégage des parents de Shintaro. Puis elle décide de se fondre dans l'ambiance et sourit avec eux. Oui, ils avaient perdu, mais quel match !

\- Votre frère a été incroyable ! s'exclame le père de Midorima.

\- Ce jeu en parfaite synchronisation avec Aomine, continue Madame Midorima, c'était vraiment un spectacle étonnant.

\- Oui, ils étaient comme des reflets l'un de l'autre, j'en arrivais à oublier où se trouvait réellement le ballon, dit Akiko. Mais celui qui m'a le plus impressionné, je l'avoue, c'est Kuroko.

Depuis que son frère lui avait avoué l'importance que Kuroko avait à ses yeux, elle avait été particulièrement attentive à jeu sur le terrain. Et il avait été véritablement éblouissant.

\- Ce gosse, dit le père de Midorima, qui fait deux tête de moins que tous les autres, est le seul qui a réussi à contrer l'as français. C'est un magicien !

\- Shintaro a toujours un grand respect pour ce petit passeur, il a encore une fois prouvé qu'il avait sa place dans une telle équipe. Il est hors norme !

* * *

 _\- Merci._

* * *

Les trois spectateurs sursautent dans un même mouvement, avant de se retourner un peu mécaniquement vers la gauche où une rangée au-dessus une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux si clairs qu'elle ne pouvait être que la mère de Kuroko les salut d'un petit hochement de tête discret.

 _Depuis quand est-elle là_ ? se demandent-ils tous au même moment.

Mais Madame Midorima ne se laisse pas longtemps décontenancer longtemps, armée du sac de pâtisseries bien entamé, elle s'assoit à ses côtés, bien décidée à ramener la mère d'un tel phénomène à sa soirée.

Le père de Midorima en profite pour se rapprocher d'Akiko en murmurant d'une voix plus amusée que désabusée :

\- Elle a aucune chance…

* * *

 _ **Vestiaires de l'équipe du Japon**_

Seule l'adrénaline permet aux joueurs de ne pas s'effondrer sur les bancs du vestiaire. Mais Kise n'est pas assez épuisé pour ne pas forcer Kuroko à s'appuyer contre lui.

Et oui, il sourit comme un idiot en sentant sa tête reposer contre son bras.

\- On a perdu, dit Louise en crispant ses poings. Et j'ai horreur de perdre, dit-elle amèrement…

Tous les regards se voilent une seconde.

\- Mais vous m'avez tous prouvé votre valeur sur le terrain.

Elle se tourne vers Izuki et Takao :

\- Vos visions du jeu sont aussi bonnes que je l'espérais, je sais que si on tombe face à l'Argentine, vous allez être un atout déterminant dans notre jeu.

Izuki et Takao acquiescent gravement, le souvenir des matchs de l'Argentine que leur avait donné Louise en tête.

\- Kagami, je suis loin d'avoir exploité tout ton potentiel dans ce match, mais ta façon de joueur ma donner quelques idées. On en reparlera la semaine prochaine.

Il acquiesce avec beaucoup trop d'énergie pour ses équipiers !

\- Hyuga, vous avez été un meneur sage et prudent. Vous avez su parfaitement mettre en place vos joueurs.

Le Capitaine de Seirin rehausse ses lunettes pour ne pas montrer son embarras.

\- Nijimura, vous avez dépassé toutes mes attentes face à Stéphane. Votre coordination avec Kuroko était parfaite, bravo !

L'ancien capitaine de Teiko est encore sur un petit nuage et tout le monde peut le voir… Jouer face à son joueur préféré, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible lui avait donné des ailes.

\- Murasakibara, Himuro, vous avez réussi à faire face à Baptiste dans la zone. Et ça, c'est un exploit que peu de pros peuvent se vanter d'avoir accompli. C'était magique !

Le géant de Yosen montre son poing à Himuro qui répond à son salut avec un petit sourire fier.

\- Midorima, Takao, votre duo fonctionne à merveille. Mais il y a deux trois choses qu'on va pouvoir encore améliorer sur votre jeu.

Le sourire de Takao s'agrandit encore un peu plus et Midorima est déjà impatient de savoir quelles choses la coach allait lui présenter pour améliorer son jeu. Parce que même dans la zone, face à Joël, il n'avait pas réussi à dominer l'échange. Et Joël n'était même pas à fond ! Alors oui, il a encore une énorme marge de progression et ça le rend curieusement serein.

\- Aomine, tu as passé ton test haut la main. Ton jeu au sein de l'équipe peut être encore amélioré mais ça me suffit. Et ton jeu avec Kise…

Elle se tourne vers le copycat de l'équipe en cherchant un instant ses mots :

\- Vous avez réussi à dérouter Stéphane et ça c'est un bel exploit. Un très bel exploit. Kise, j'ai encore jamais vu un joueur comme toi, y a tellement de possibilités dans ton jeu, dit-elle déjà perdue dans ses pensées pour les prochains match.

Puis elle se reprend en se tournant vers Kuroko :

\- Quand j'ai accepté d'être votre coach, c'est parce que je pensais qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup, dit-elle en se penchant vers Kuroko assis sur le banc pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai même été jusqu'à te donner les exercices que j'avais mis au point pour moi-même à l'entraînement. Mais force est de constater que je t'ai grandement sous-estimé. Avec les exercices que je t'ai donné, tu as créé une technique dont je ne pouvais même pas rêver.

Gêné au plus haut point, Kuroko soutient difficilement le regard de sa coach. Puis Louise se tourne vers Akashi qui a bien du mal à ne pas détourner la tête. Il n'est pas sûr de mériter la moindre indulgence de la part de Louise en repensant aux deux dernières minutes matchs où il avait cédé bien trop vite à l'appel de l' _autre_.

Dire qu'il se sent honteux d'avoir infliger un tel spectacle à ses équipiers est bien peu dire.

L'urgence et la peur de perdre l'avait fait céder si rapidement. Et ironie du sort, il avait tout de même perdu. Mais c'est _l'autre_ qui avait perdu et au plus profond de son esprit, il avait senti le frémissement d'un changement.

Cette défaite avait définitivement décontenancé l' _autre_.

Différent ne veut pas dire meilleur…

C'est ce qu'elle _lui_ avait dit.

Et oui, au fond de lui, il avait toujours considéré _l'autre_ comme meilleur parce qu'individuellement, il est bien plus fort. Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied sur le terrain que le jeu d'équipe en avait pâti.

Oui, différent ne veut pas dire meilleur mais bien utilisées les capacités d'analyse de l'œil de l'empereur sont un atout formidable.

Il se sent enfin prêt à écouter Louise.

\- Akashi, vous êtes un capitaine impressionnant. Quand Stéphane a sorti son meilleur jeu, une passe prévue pour contrer des joueurs comme Stephen Curry ou LeBron James, vous avez compris qu'il ne fallait pas lutter, vous avez réorganisé le jeu calmement et gagné du temps pour que la suite du plan fonctionne. Savoir montrer une direction même lorsqu'il n'y en a aucune et garder la confiance de ses équipiers dans la pire des situations, c'est la marque des plus grands. Et c'est _ce_ capitaine que je veux voir sur le terrain.

L'allusion est à peine voilée dans les mots de Louise.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la preuve d'une chose, je sais que nous avons les capacités d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Malgré la fatigue, tous acquiescent en souriant.

\- Alors à la douche, et préparez-vous. On est tous invité chez le meilleur chef de la ville ! dit-elle en regardant Midorima avec un sourire complice.

* * *

 _ **Vestiaires de l'équipe de France**_

Les français sont tous étalés sur les bancs du vestiaire, encore en train de reprendre leur souffle lorsque Joël se décide à rompre le silence…

\- Vous croyez que nos équipiers vont se moquer combien de temps du fait qu'on a failli perdre contre des lycéens ?

Lucas se tourne vers lui, déjà prêt à lui répondre… Puis il imagine déjà la scène au prochain entraînement avec une petite grimace.

\- Ils ont intérêt à gagner la compétition, parce que sinon ça va durer ! s'exclame Jonas.

Soudain toute la tension, la nervosité et la fatigue du match explosent dans leur fou-rire qui résonne entre les quatre murs du vestiaire.

* * *

 _ **Sortie des vestiaires de l'équipe du Japon**_

 _ **10 minutes plus tard**_

Momoi tend la cassette du match à Louise qui visionne rapidement certains moments clé du match sur le petit écran du caméscope.

\- Merci…

Louise allait continuer sur quelque chose comme « je suis désolée de t'avoir confié cette tâche, ça n'a pas dû être très drôle d'être éloignée du banc… » mais les yeux pleins d'étoiles de Momoi l'empêchent d'aller plus loin. Et encore une fois, la jeune fille la perd sous un flot de paroles qui décrivent les différentes phases du match.

Jusqu'à ce que Stéphane arrive dans son dos. Comme toujours, et ce malgré une taille et une carrure assez peu impressionnante pour un joueur de basket, sa seule présence avait tendance à attirer les regards et faire taire tout le monde même les plus bavards.

Momoi ne fait pas acception alors qu'elle se retourne sur Stéphane en jean et t-shirt noir portant le discret symbole tricolore de la NBA sur le cœur.

Alors que Momoi ne peut pas la voir, elle glisse un merci muet à Stéphane pour l'avoir sauvé du flot d'informations de la jeune fille dans lequel elle n'a pas encore le courage de se lancer.

- _Toujours le premier à sortir des vestiaires ? dit Louise._

 _-Tu me connais._

Son téléphone se met à vibrer dans sa poche et il le prend d'une main.

 _\- Et t'es pas la seule, continue Stéphane en montrant son écran où le nom de Ginobili s'affiche._

Stéphane interroge du regard Louise :

 _\- Je lui dis quoi ?_

 _\- La vérité, répond simplement Louise._

Stéphane glisse l'appareil à son oreille en saluant son équipier et Louise ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Manu ? Bien sûr on a gagné mais franchement, ça c'est pas joué à pas grand-chose…_

Stéphane soupire en repoussant son téléphone une seconde en regardant Louise avec un petit sourire forcé :

 _\- Il est en train de se foutre de moi,_ souffle Stéphane en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre le fil de sa conversation.

 _\- Sérieusement Manu, j'ai vu le tableau des matchs et ils ont autant de chance d'arriver en demi-finale que l'Argentine. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, il n'y a pas que leur sixième homme qui est dangereux. Leur capitaine était à deux doigts de contrer notre passe._

Le silence semble s'étirer longuement entre eux…

\- _Manu ? T'es encore là ?On en reparlera de vive voix bientôt, je reste au Japon jusqu'à mercredi._

* * *

 _ **Vestiaires du Japon**_

 _ **10 minutes plus tard**_

Kuroko est de loin le dernier à prendre sa douche. Tout simplement parce qu'il lui avait fallu réunir ses dernières forces juste pour se lever du banc. Alors que le jet d'eau tiède dénoue difficilement ses muscles tendus, il a encore l'impression de sentir le regard brûlant de Kise sur lui.

Il est définitivement en train de redevenir un peu plus lui-même chaque jour qui passe. Et oui, cela le rend heureux. Bien plus qu'il ne serait le dire, bien plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Il reprend aussi ses anciennes habitudes et son goût pour le défi. Et pour le moment, il semble s'être donné pour but de le séduire et il doit bien avouer que se retrouver l'objet de tant d'attention est plus que déstabilisant.

Et s'il cédait, il n'y aurait plus aucun défi et plus aucun intérêt pour Kise. A l'instant même où il permettrait à son cœur de s'épancher sur ce sentiment qu'il arrive de moins en moins à contenir, il perdrait tout son éclat à ses yeux et tout ce qui avait attiré son regard.

Devant l'évidence qui lui enserre le cœur dans un étau glacé, il aurait presque envie de profiter de l'eau qui ruisselle et du fait qu'il soit le dernier encore sous la douche pour mêler quelques pleurs amers à l'eau qui lui coule sur le visage.

Mais il n'est pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur lui-même, sort de la douche en ceignant une serviette sur ses reins, impatient de se glisser dans des habits chauds lorsqu'il tombe sur Akashi, les yeux tournés vers le sol, sûrement persuadé d'être seul dans le vestiaire.

\- Akashi kun ?

Kuroko n'est pas surpris de voir qu'il avait raison. Akashi pensait qu'il était seul. Mais son regard est si troublé qu'il s'assoit à ses côtés un instant.

\- Akashi kun ?

\- Je ne suis pas très fier de moi, dit-il. J'ai cédé si facilement à son appel, je me suis senti impuissant comme la première fois face à Murasakibara et je l'ai laissé de nouveau prendre le contrôle.

\- Vous êtes différents, dit Kuroko, mais il n'est pas plus fort que toi. Individuellement, il est plus impressionnant sur le terrain mais dès qu'il a commencé à jouer le jeu de l'équipe est devenu presque brouillon. Je pense que la coach saura prendre ce qu'il y a de meilleur en chacun de vous pour le bien de l'équipe.

Akashi semble plus apaisé et se lève du banc :

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, je crois qu'il y a un grand blond qui trépigne d'impatience en t'attendant dans le couloir.

Kuroko s'apprête à répliquer mais Akashi ne lui en laisse pas le temps et sort pour tomber sur la seule personne à laquelle il ne pensait pas tomber nez à nez en sortant du vestiaire.

La seule personne capable de le décontenancer d'un seul regard.

La seule personne devant laquelle, il redevient l'enfant timide et anxieux qu'il avait été un jour.

Il repense ironiquement aux mots de la coach lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé du match, des mots qu'il avait naturellement mis de côté car ils ne le concernaient pas.

 _« J'ai invité vos parents »_

\- Père, dit-il en s'inclinant le plus respectueusement possible.

Et à cet instant, il est soulagé de baisser la tête pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

\- Seijuro…

Alors qu'Akashi relève la tête pour affronter le regard froid et déçu de son père. Il avait encore perdu et cette fois sous les yeux de son propre père.

\- … rentrons.

Akashi relève doucement la tête, tentant de se recomposer un visage neutre devant le ton froid et chargé de reproches latents de son propre père. Il n'est sûr que d'une seule chose, le week end qui s'annonce allait être péniblement long et il allait compter les heures avant de pouvoir retourner à l'entraînement lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaît pas les interrompt.

\- Akashi san, je suis surprise de vous voir ici.

Surpris, Akashi père et fils se retournent sur les yeux bleus d'une femme aux cheveux clairs qui semble surgir de nulle part.

Seijuro est plus que décontenancé par le fait que non seulement son père connaît et salut avec respect la mère de Kuroko mais qu'en quelques mots, elle le convint de se joindre à toute l'équipe qui est conviée chez les Midorima, la mère de Shintaro à ses côtés qui la regarde sans arriver à cacher sa surprise.

\- Ton père avait aucune chance, souffle Kuroko dans son dos. Quand ma mère veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient.

Akashi observe sans comprendre le discret sourire des deux Kuroko un peu trop semblable à son goût.

\- Maintenant, je sais de qui tu tiens.

Soudain soulagé d'un poids immense qui assombrissait son cœur et sa raison, il se sent presque euphorique et glisse son bras dans le dos de son ami, prêt à rejoindre tout le monde à la soirée organisée par les parents de Shintaro.

\- Mais tout cela ne me dit pas pourquoi nos parents se connaissent aussi bien ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps…

* * *

 **Maison des Midorima**

Tous les meubles du salon avaient été déplacés pour libérer le maximum de place et dresser un immense buffet où tous les plats incroyables de Monsieur Midorima, sont joliment disposés sur une table immense.

Et presque tous n'avaient pu résister au ton doux mais ferme de Madame Midorima. Toute l'immense famille de Murasakibara fait honneur au buffet accompagné de Lucas qui s'extasie avec Izuki devant chaque plat, ne lâchant pas Monsieur Midorima parce que sa cuisine est « presque aussi bonne que celle de sa tante ». Le plus grand compliment qu'il puisse imaginer sur la cuisine de quelqu'un. Et le père de Midorima est ravi de l'attention et de pouvoir parler un peu français.

Akiko ne quitte pas Takao, Midorima et Joël qui discutent dans un coin calme. Kise les rejoint et souffle à sa sœur.

\- Depuis quand tu comprends le français ?

\- Je ne le comprends pas plus que Takao, dit Akiko en partageant un regard complice avec l'équipier de Midorima. Mais ils ont l'air de tellement s'amuser tous les deux qu'on a pas vraiment besoin de traduction.

Takao acquiesce avec beaucoup d'énergie en ajoutant qu'il avait pris quelques photos avec son portable pour les envoyer à ses équipiers de Shutoku… parce que Shin souriant comme ça, c'est juste pas possible.

Akiko prend les bras de son frère pour lui parler un peu à l'écart pour lui montrer d'un mouvement de tête la mère de Kuroko qui parle avec le père d'Akashi comme si c'était quelqu'un de normal.

Ce qu'il n'est pas.

Même la mère de Midorima qui est chez elle et qui semble ne pas être facilement intimidée écoute la conversation avec un certain recul.

\- Toi qui a passé une semaine chez les Kuroko, tu m'expliques ? demande-t-elle.

\- Mes parents sont à la tête d'une petite entreprise à la pointe dans son domaine…

Akiko et Ryota sursautent en voyant Kuroko apparaître dans leurs dos, suivi d'Akashi.

\- Ils ont des horaires de fous mais ils adorent leur métier et le père d'Akashi a plus d'une fois essayé de les racheter ou même de travailler avec eux. Mais ils tiennent plus que tout à leur indépendance.

\- Et je suppose que peu de choses ou de personnes ne résistent à ton père, dit Akiko à Akashi.

\- Tant qu'ils lui résistent, dit pensivement Kuroko, ils sont intéressants à ses yeux.

Son regard se perd une seconde devant la scène et Akashi comprend sans peine que Kuroko ne parle pas vraiment de ses parents.

Une double lecture qui échappe à Kise qui passe un bras sur les épaules de Kuroko en lui assurant que sa mère est une des personnes les plus incroyables qu'il connaisse et que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, Kise kun. Cela n'arrivera sûrement jamais.

* * *

Aomine, Himuro et Kagami de leur côté discutent avec Baptiste et Jonas en commentant les moments les plus intenses du matchs, agrémentés de quelques anecdotes de pro devant un public déjà conquis. Kagami fait la traduction à Aomine qui se dit qu'il sera peut-être plus attentif à ses prochains cours d'anglais.

Lucas les rejoint avec des assiettes pleines à ras bord qu'il distribue à ses équipiers.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? lui demande Himuro.

Lucas, la bouche encore pleine de tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler, hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

\- J'ai vu tous les matchs des Cavaliers depuis que LeBron James en fait partie et je sais que vous êtes loin d'avoir joué à votre maximum...

Lucas rigole nerveusement en délaissant son assiette et Baptiste ne le laisse pas continuer :

\- Il n'aurait jamais pu rentrer dans la zone contre vous, dit-il abruptement.

\- Baptiste ! s'exclame Lucas.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Himuro, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser. Nous ne sommes que des amateurs. Je comprends que…

\- Non, l'interrompt Lucas. Ce n'est pas pour ça. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui peut me faire jouer à fond, et je ne pouvais la trouver ici.

\- Lucas est celui d'entre nous qui aime le plus le basket, dit Jonas. Gagner, perdre, ça lui importe peu, tout ce qu'il veut c'est jouer avec les meilleurs. Et contre les meilleurs.

\- La seule chose qui est capable de me faire perdre pied, dit-il, c'est me retrouver contre des joueurs qui ne respectent ni le jeu, ni les joueurs.

\- Il a l'air tout gentil notre Lucas, le taquine Jonas, mais mettez-le face à de joueurs qui ne respectent pas les règles ou qui se moquent du basket et croyez-moi, vous ne pourriez pas le reconnaître. Et ça devient presque frustrant, parce qu'il y a plus de jeu pour personne, même ses équipiers.

\- Se moquer du jeu et des joueurs, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas pardonner ! dit Lucas le visage fermé.

Et tous peuvent avoir un aperçu de ce qu'un Lucas en colère peut devenir. Et le contraste est tel que cela aurait fait reculer n'importe qui.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça, dit Jonas, c'était pendant notre match face à l'Espagne. Et c'est l'Espagne que vous allez affronter au premier tour…

\- Et je n'accepterais pas qu'une équipe qui aime autant le basket perde face à eux ! s'exclame Lucas. Je reste jusqu'à mercredi et croyez-moi, je vais vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à l'entraînement !

\- On reste tous jusqu'à mercredi, dit Jonas. Les entraînements de Louise, ça nous manquait !

\- Parle pour toi, marmonnent Lucas et Baptiste dans un synchronisme parfait.

Même l'impassible Himuro a l'œil qui s'illumine alors qu'il arrache Murasakibara au buffet et à toute sa fratrie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Au fait, il est où le petit passeur ? dit Lucas.

Le manque de présence de Kuroko ne marche plus sur Lucas qui ne met pas longtemps à le trouver entouré de Kise, Akiko et Akashi.

\- Tetsuya ? C'est bien ça ? Faut qu'on parle !

Kuroko est figé sur place devant son regard qui s'illumine. Puis Lucas se tourne vers Jonas à moitié hilare :

\- Sérieusement, en un contre un face à toi, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je dois mettre toute mon énergie et mon attention pour arriver à te contrer, et ce gosse qui est le seul ressemble vraiment à un lycéen t'as contré toi !

Jonas lève les yeux au ciel tandis que ses équipiers acquiescent gravement en plaignant mentalement Kuroko qui ne peut rien faire pour se subtiliser à l'emprise de Lucas qui réserve toute son attention au petit passeur.

Stéphane qui discutait avec Nijimura qui était encore en train de peser les pour et les contre sur le ridicule de lui demander un autographe s'avance vers Louise échangeant avec elle un petit regard complice alors que Joël se joint à Lucas avec le même enthousiasme.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait le sauver, dit-il.

\- Non, à côté des autres joueurs, il est toujours dans l'ombre. Il a beau être aussi doué que ses équipiers, tout le monde finit toujours par l'oublier. Alors laissons-lui pour une fois être le centre de l'attention.

\- Je donnerai cher pour savoir comment il a réussi son tour de magie.

\- Moi aussi, répond-elle à la grande surprise de Stéphane.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, attirés par les desserts de Monsieur Midorima, Lucas et Joël finissent par relâcher Kuroko qui n'avait pas su répondre à la moitié de leurs questions. Ce qui, étrangement, n'avait en rien entamé l'enthousiasme des deux français.

Mais il doit avouer que si faire l'objet de tant d'attention est épuisant, c'est loin d'être désagréable.

Et il se laisse surprendre par Kise qui se penche vers lui avec l'air d'un conspirateur :

\- Tu veux voir un truc vraiment étrange ?

Sans trop réfléchir, il acquiesce et Kise glisse sa main dans la sienne pour l'amener à l'étage de la maison.

A cet instant, alors qu'il se rend compte qu'ils sont seuls dans le couloir et que Kise n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, son cœur s'emballe.

 _A quoi avait-il dit oui exactement ?_

Mais l'expression de Kise a l'air si innocente, presque enfantine…

Devant une porte fermée, il lui fait signe de s'approcher et de se taire comme s'ils étaient tous les deux complices d'un crime.

Ou plutôt deux sales gosses en train de faire une grosse bêtise alors que ses yeux pétillent de malice.

Et ça ne le rassure pas tant que ça.

\- Prépare-toi à voir un truc vraiment étonnant, murmure-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

S'attendant à presque tout sauf à ça, il découvre la pièce. Sa tension et sa surprise le font éclater de rire alors qu'il tombe nez à nez avec le petit cabinet de curiosités où Midorima entrepose tous ses porte-bonheurs depuis apparemment longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Alors qu'il continue son examen des trésors insolites que recèlent la pièce, il sent la main de Kise enserrant toujours la sienne se crisper, il se tourne vers lui, surpris...  
Et son souffle se coupe lorsque les lèvres de Kise se pose chastement sur les siennes dans un baiser si furtif qu'il se demande s'il ne rêve pas.

Parce que Kise ne montre ni gêne, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs qu'un grand sourire éblouissant.

Alors que pour lui, tout son monde vient de s'arrêter le temps d'un battement de cœur, avant de poursuivre sa course à toute allure.

\- J'adore t'entendre rire, dit-il simplement.

Kuroko allait dire quelque chose sans trop savoir quoi, lorsqu'il entend la coach les appeler tous dans le salon. De nouveau Kise l'entraîne dans son sillage sans lui laisser placer un mot pour écouter la coach.

\- Vous avez tout le week end pour vous reposer. Mes amis restent sur Tokyo jusqu'à mercredi et ils sont d'accords pour participer à vos entraînements. Vous avez intérêt à être en forme lundi, parce que je vous prépare une séance un peu particulière.

Et son petit sourire les rend impatients. Et prudents aussi.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : La fin de la soirée dans le prochain chapitre et le samedi.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

La suite du vendredi soir et une bonne partie du samedi...

Et un petit peu de go, parce que j'adore écrire sur le go et une petite apparition d'Akane san qui accompagnera Akiko en Corée.

Encore un chapitre calme mais avec quelques petites surprises...

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

alors je pense surtout que c'est Kuroko qui a les mêmes aptitudes que sa mère :-) Et tu vas le voir un peu plus à travers le regard de la mère de Midorima dans la suite.

Kuroko/Kise, on se refait pas, je les adore tous les deux.

Aomine, il a toujours voulu avoir quelqu'un de plus fort en face. C'est l'une des premières choses que lui dit Imayoshi lors de leur première rencontre. Il n'aime pas perdre mais s'il a tout donné et qu'il perd quand même, il n'est pas triste. Sa défaite contre Seirin, il la prend mal parce que c'est la première et surtout qu'il commence à comprendre que s'il ne joue pas avec ses équipiers, il ne fera pas le poids face à des équipes qui jouent collectifs tout en étant quand même très forte individuellement. Je pense qu'il en prend réellement conscience pendant la finale de la Winter Cup.

Moi aussi, j'aime bien placer Kuroko au centre de l'attention. Il le mérite.

Un grand merci pour ton comm', c'est toujours un vrai plaisir d'avoir de tels retours,

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Vendredi soir**_

 _ **Maison des Midorima**_

Madame Midorima regarde ses invités partir un à un.

La soirée avait été riche en surprises. Premièrement, elle n'avait encore jamais vu son mari et son fils sourire autant en si peu de temps. Ce grand basketteur français, Joël, rien de moins que l'arrière de l'immense Stephen Curry, avait réussi à tisser un lien unique avec Shintaro. Elle avait tenté de suivre leur conversation mais elle ne parle pas le français et elle n'aurait pas voulu rompre le charme de leur entente en leur imposant de parler en anglais.

Même son mari qui parle couramment le français n'avait pas osé les déranger.

On aurait dit deux vieux amis en train de discuter. Ou plutôt deux frères partageant les mêmes intérêts.

Akiko aussi avait rapidement battu en retraite avec un sourire compréhensif.

La jeune fille était partie dans les premiers avec son frère sous le bras, littéralement, parce qu'elle avait un cours tôt le lendemain et la mère de Kuroko les avaient raccompagnés.

A cet instant, dire qu'elle avait été soulagée est bien en dessous de la réalité. Elle sait et accepte que son fils et Akiko soient _ensemble_. Elle pense même qu'Akiko est une jeune fille incroyable dont elle avait suivi la carrière dès ses premières parties en tant que pro parce qu'elle aimait le go mais surtout parce que c'était une des rares amies de son fils. Mais elle se demande bien quelle aurait été sa réaction si Akiko avait demandé de rester dormir chez eux ou pire qu'elle avait demandé à Shintaro de venir passer la nuit chez elle.

Il y a une différence entre savoir et voir…

Elle ne sait toujours pas comment elle aurait réagi si la situation s'était présentée. Parce qu'elle a beau savoir que son fils a dix-sept ans, elle voit encore le petit garçon qui jouaient avec eux au basket avec un grand sourire quand avec son mari, ils étaient tous les deux internes.

Intérieurement, elle avait remercié Akiko de ne pas la soumettre à cette question impossible pour ce soir.

Quant à la mère de Kuroko qui discutait si calmement avec le père d'Akashi, elle était aussi étonnante que son fils sur un terrain. Elle n'avait pas compris la moitié de leur conversation qui tournaient autour de technologies et d'opérations financières dont elle ne connaissait ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. Mais une chose est sûre, elle aurait pu l'écouter toute la nuit…

En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est plus ou moins ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait une façon de parler, un rythme, un phrasé qui faisait transparaître sa passion pour son travail et une volonté de fer. Elle avait habilement louvoyé pour éviter tous les pièges que lui avait tendu le père d'Akashi, repoussant sans un mot de trop toutes les propositions et les questions trop insistantes puis elle avait réussi à lui faire admettre que son fils avait été incroyable sur le terrain.

Enfin, il avait admis que malgré sa défaite, il n'avait pas démérité.

Et que oui, face à des pros, des amateurs ne pouvaient pas espérer faire beaucoup mieux.

Même son propre fils.

Si Tetsuya fait de la magie un ballon dans les mains, sa mère charme avec ses mots.

Et elle est fascinante.

\- Faudra absolument qu'on réinvite les Kuroko, dit-elle à son mari d'une voix absente.

Son mari acquiesce, encore sur son petit nuage. Il avait passé toute la soirée à dépoussiérer son français avec des vedettes du basket. Il avait échangé quelques recettes familiales avec Lucas et s'il avait l'habitude que tous apprécient sa cuisine, des compliments de français sur les recettes que lui avaient appris sa mère avaient une autre saveur.

Et il ne restait plus aucun reste sur la table !

Oui, la soirée avait été parfaite.

Et il a suffisamment d'expérience pour connaître la rareté d'une telle pépite.

* * *

 _ **Sur le trajet de la résidence des Akashi**_

Seijuro s'engouffre dans la limousine à la suite de son père en tentant de cacher son appréhension à se retrouver à nouveau face à lui après un échec.

Le silence qui s'installe dans le cadre feutré de l'immense voiture est loin d'être confortable. Mais sans la présence de la mère de Kuroko, il n'aurait même pas passé la soirée avec ses équipiers et l'équipe des pros français.

Et il aurait longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir vécu cette soirée.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous important demain à Kyoto, je partirai tôt.

Autrement dit, il ne sera pas là du week end, pense Akashi avec soulagement. Et soudain, il comprend qu'il avait fait le déplacement exprès pour le match.

Ce qui est la plus grande preuve d'intérêt qu'il ait jamais eu pour lui depuis bien longtemps.

\- Bien père, dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

Le silence reprend assez vite ses droits et Akashi se perd dans la contemplation des lumières qui illuminent Tokyo endormie. Il avait l'habitude de cette tension permanente qui émane de la présence de son père.

Soudain, il comprend que cette autorité glacée, c'est celle que l' _autre_ avait instinctivement copiée. Et la simple idée de ressembler en quoi que ce soit à son père le rend presque malade.

Mais alors que la route se déroule sous son regard et le ronronnement discret de la voiture le bercent et il se souvient avec une acuité douloureuse d'un jour où enfant, il s'était endormi sur les genoux de sa mère.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce souvenir doux-amer ressurgit sans crier gare ?

Et alors qu'il lutte autant pour ne pas tomber de sommeil que pour ne pas se laisser aller à une humeur mélancolique qui ne lui ressemble guère, il entend les mots les plus improbables que son père avait jamais prononcé.

\- C'était un beau match.

* * *

 _ **Maison des Kuroko**_

Madame Kuroko jette un regard à son fils qui raconte le match à son père qui n'avait pas pu assister à la rencontre.

Quelque chose l'avait troublé pendant cette soirée.

Personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait pu le savoir, son fils est devenu maître dans le fait de cacher ses émotions les plus profondes. Et raconter ce match incroyable à son père tout ouïe est un bon moyen pour y arriver.

Mais elle sait. Elle ne le presserait pas, il lui parlera s'il le souhaite. Et elle serait l'écouter quels que soient les problèmes qui assombrissent le regard clair de son fils.

Mais en écoutant le récit de son fils, elle sait qu'il n'est pas perturbé au point de changer cette tendance à minimiser son rôle sur le terrain.

Un point qu'elle se fait un plaisir de rectifier avec un sourire fier.

A la fin du récit, elle sent que son fils veut lui parler et elle s'attarde un instant autour de la table alors que son mari est parti se coucher.

\- Maman, dit-il, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Akashi kun.

La mère de Kuroko se permet un petit sourire.

\- Monsieur Akashi est un homme puissant et comme tous les hommes puissants, il cherche désespérément des interlocuteurs qui lui résistent. Et c'est un rôle que j'adore remplir.

Tetsuya acquiesce, sa mère pouvait être effrayante parfois.

\- Mais autant je respecte son travail, autant je ne comprends pas la façon dont il traite son propre fils, dit-il avec un regard froid.

Elle n'en dira pas plus mais Tetsuya a parfaitement compris le message.

\- N'oublie jamais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, dit-elle simplement.

Tetsuya acquiesce de la tête, il le sait déjà. Et sa mère a déjà deviné que quelque chose l'avait troublé pendant la soirée. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt à lui parler.

\- Bonne nuit, maman.

* * *

 _ **Appartement des Kise**_

Ryota s'affale sur le canapé, trop énervé pour dormir et sa sœur s'assoit à ses côtés.

\- Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que t'as fait un truc que t'aurais pas dû faire mais que tu ne regrettes pas…

Kise détourne le regard en soupirant et Akiko en rajoute une couche :

\- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu t'éclipser avec Kuroko. Il sait peut-être se faire oublier mais pas toi…

\- Akiko !

\- Je te lâcherai pas tant que t'auras pas craché le morceau.

\- T'es diabolique sœurette !

\- J'attends…

\- Quand j'ai vu ces deux français littéralement sur lui, je me suis senti bouillir intérieurement. C'est complètement idiot, je sais, mais j'étais jaloux. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retenu d'agir plus tôt, mais j'avais besoin de l'avoir pour moi tout seul, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Alors je me suis souvenu de la petite pièce étrange où Midorima entrepose ses porte-bonheurs…

Akiko acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Son frère lui en avait déjà parlé et cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

\- Quand il a découvert cet étrange endroit, il s'est mis à rire, à tout regarder avec un émerveillement délicieux et j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup.

\- Comment ça _t'as pas vraiment réfléchi_ …

Ryota passe sa main derrière sa nuque comme toujours lorsqu'il est nerveux.

\- Je l'ai plus ou moins embrassé…

La bouche d'Akiko s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort, elle est trop choquée pour ça.

\- Enfin j'ai juste posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, rien de très sérieux…

Akiko lui donne une petite tape sur la tête :

\- Idiot ! Il n'est pas du genre à faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui ! C'est sûrement son premier baiser. Prend pas ça à la légère. Et tu lui as dit quoi ? Comment il a réagi ?

Akiko est à deux doigts de ne pas se reconnaître, elle qui n'avait jamais été fleur bleue a envie de tout savoir. Parce que c'est de son frère dont il s'agit et que c'est la première qu'il éprouve un réel intérêt pour quelqu'un.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'adorais son rire et il a fait à peu près la tête que tu as faite lorsque je t'ai dit que je l'avais embrassé.

\- En gros, tu ne lui en as pas laissé placer une parce que t'avais trop peur de sa réaction.

\- Plus ou moins, avoue Ryota.

\- Mais il ne t'a pas repoussé, donc c'est plutôt bon signe.

Akiko se rapproche de son frère en passant un bras sur ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui alors que Ryota est en train de s'endormir lentement avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Vraiment adorable.

* * *

 _ **Résidence Akashi**_

Assis sur son lit, Akashi sait que son cœur bat trop fort pour espérer pouvoir dormir lorsque son portable se met à vibrer dans sa poche. Curieux, il regarde le message qu'Akiko lui a envoyé.

 _Demain après mon cours, j'ai rendez-vous avec Akane san, à 11h au club Tengen. Mon frère et Shin seront là mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu sois aussi présent._

Il décide de lui répondre tout de suite.

 _J'y serai, bien sûr._

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

 _Merci. Et pour ta peine, je t'invite à manger après._

 _Non, c'est moi qui vous invite._

Akashi pense que ça lui évitera peut-être un passage au Maji Burger…

 _Aucune chance. Y a un super coréen à côté, je vous invite !_

Un coréen ? Voilà qui répond au moins à une de ses inquiétudes. Mais un second message arrive assez vite.

 _Elle était impressionnante la mère de Kuroko…_

 _C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un tenir tête à mon père comme ça. Oui, elle est impressionnante._

 _Son fils a de qui tenir !_

Akashi réfléchit une seconde. Oui, ils se ressemblent et Kuroko n'a pas à en rougir.

Un nouveau message d'Akiko arrive.

 _Je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ?_

 _Tu peux essayer._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kuroko ?_

C'est mon rival, pense-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mais c'est une vérité qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à révéler aussi simplement.

 _C'est un incroyable adversaire sur le terrain et un ami. Sur le terrain comme avec ses amis, il n'abandonne jamais._

Quelques minutes passent et il se demande si Akiko va lui répondre.

 _J'ai une question encore plus indiscrète à te poser. Et j'aimerai que tu la gardes pour toi, que tu y répondes ou non. Je peux ?_

 _Oui._

 _Est-ce que tu sais ce que Kuroko pense de mon frère ? Réellement ?_

 _Cette réponse, je la connais mais elle ne m'appartient pas._

 _Tu es un ami très sage, Seijuro. Repose toi bien._

 _Bonne nuit._

A peine a -t-il posé son portable, qu'Akashi sent enfin la fatigue du match lui tomber comme une masse sur les épaules.

* * *

 _ **Samedi matin**_

 _ **Club Tengen**_

 _ **10h55**_

Midorima savait que le rendez-vous était à 11h mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'arriver un peu plus tôt pour regarder la fin de la partie entre Akiko et le patron du club. Et il n'est pas le seul puisque toute l'activité du club semble s'être suspendue aux coups des deux adversaires qui s'affrontent au moins une fois par semaine.

Leur passion pour le jeu est plus que communicative.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils jouent à trois pierres de handicap, Akiko est en réelle difficulté.

Kise qui observe le jeu à sa gauche se penche un peu plus sur le jeu et lui murmure :

\- Tu vas me prendre pour un horrible grand frère mais j'ai presque envie de voir l'amateur gagner contre la pro…

Midorima n'ose pas l'avouer mais il pense exactement la même chose !

\- C'est compréhensible, dit Akashi qui apparaît dans leur dos en regardant le jeu.

Midorima et Kise acquiescent alors qu'Akiko observent depuis deux minutes sans jouer le plateau. Et dans ce club qui débordent habituellement d'exclamations et du bruit des pierres qui claquent dans tous les sens contre les goban, le silence est total. Tous les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle en attendant le prochain coup d'Akiko qui déterminera l'issue de la partie.

Shintaro peut presque voir toutes les possibilités défiler devant les yeux d'Akiko qui s'illuminent comme ceux de son frère avant qu'il ne se lance à fond sur le parquet.

Et lorsqu'elle joue enfin, ils savent qu'elle a enfin trouver une solution à son problème.

L'enchaînement des coups se fait rapidement mais pour une fois son adversaire n'a pas abandonné avant la fin.

Akiko sait déjà qu'elle a gagné mais l'écart est minime.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à compter les points, son adversaire l'en empêche d'un geste.

\- Vous avez déjà compté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- 93 à 90, répond-elle.

Inutile de préciser pour qui, pense Akashi.

Elle écarte d'un geste toutes les pierres pour montrer l'un des tournants du match où tout aurait pu tourner en faveur de son adversaire.

\- C'est un problème de vie et de mort un tout petit peu au-dessus de votre niveau actuel, dit Akiko. Mais je suis sûre que vous en êtes capable, ajoute-t-elle en le laissant réfléchir.

Le patron du club est de loin le joueur le plus fort du club et l'idée de trouver la solution avant lui transpercent tous les spectateurs qui se penchent sur le problème présenté avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Le vieux coréen se met à rire en parlant quelques mots dans sa langue que son petit-fils traduit aussitôt :

\- Grand-père dit qu'à son âge, il ne pense pas pouvoir encore progresser. Mais pour passer un jour à deux pierres contre vous, il est prêt à essayer.

Il propose une première tentative qu'Akiko déjoue assez vite.

Il rigole de nouveau et observe avec une attention comique le plateau.

Akashi qui réfléchissait au problème vient de trouver la solution lorsqu'il entend dans son dos une voix qu'il connait déjà.

\- J'ai trouvé.

Une réplique discrète mais qui n'a pas échappée à l'adversaire d'Akiko qui observe la jeune femme avec surprise. Parce que s'il y a une chose plus rare qu'un japonais dans son club, c'est bien une japonaise. Et une japonaise qui a la solution a un problème au-dessus de son niveau, c'est presque impossible.

\- Akane san, salut Akiko en lui souriant.

Midorima et Ryota sont un peu surpris. Quand Akashi leur avait parlé de garde du corps, c'est pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient en tête, une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'Akiko et qui lui ressemble étrangement, comme un négatif ressemble à un original. Même taille, cheveux, silhouette, regard à l'exception près qu'Akane a les cheveux et les yeux sombres qu'Akiko a les cheveux et les yeux clairs.

Le patron du club décide qu'il est trop curieux pour tenter de trouver la solution lui-même et laisse sa place à la jeune femme. Et lorsqu'elle prend place face à Akiko, leur ressemblance éclate encore plus lorsque leurs regards se croisent comme seuls deux adversaires qui se jaugent peuvent le faire.

En quelques coups, elle montre la solution au problème qu'Akiko avait présenté et Akashi ne peut s'empêcher d'hocher la tête devant les coups qu'il avait déjà anticipés.

-Vous voulez faire une partie ?

Akane hoche la tête :

\- Deux pierres de handicap devraient équilibrer la partie.

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Kagami**_

 _ **11h52**_

Kagami est en train d'organiser sa cuisine avec Himuro pendant qu'Aomine et Kuroko regardent un match dans le salon.

Kuroko entre dans la cuisine pour proposer son aide mais Kagami sait très bien que les talents de son équipier dans une cuisine sont pour le moins limités.

\- Au fait, pendant que je te tiens, dit Kagami à Kuroko, je te propose qu'on parle de notre stratégie pour notre match contre Aomine, Midorima et Akiko _sans Kise_.

Si Kagami ne connaissait pas aussi bien Kuroko, il n'aurait pas remarqué l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de son ombre. Mais il décide de ne pas trop s'y attarder.

\- Parce que dès qu'on essaye de parler d'un quelconque début de plan, la seule chose qui traverse sa petite tête de blondinet c'est « avec Kuroko, je peux pas perdre ! ». Et même si je reconnais ton talent, _ce n'est pas une stratégie !_ dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Himuro rigole une seconde devant l'imitation et Kagami en rajoute une couche :

\- Sérieusement quand il joue dans la même équipe que toi, même à l'entraînement, c'est comme s'il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Et la dernière fois le plan d'Akiko a bien failli marcher ! Alors on va y réfléchir _avant_! Et tous les deux, je te laisserai le temps de lui expliquer parce que de toute façon, il fait tout ce que tu lui demandes…

On dirait un bon chien et son maître, pense Kagami en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas besoin de réfléchir avant, dit Aomine qui entre dans la cuisine, je crois que Midorima est encore plus motivé que moi après le match d'hier et Akiko va nous sortir un plan encore meilleur. On va vous défoncer !

\- Cause toujours Aomine, vous avez pas encore gagné une seule partie ! s'exclame Kagami.

Kuroko et Himuro les regardent se lancer des piques de plus en plus ridicules en soupirant devant leurs bêtises.

Kuroko allume le poste du salon pour mettre la copie du film du match qu'ils avaient joué hier. Aomine et Kagami oublient aussi bien leur plat que leur dispute pour se replonger dans la partie.

Vivre un match de l'intérieur et le regarder ainsi est toujours une expérience étonnante.

C'est presque une redécouverte.

\- Ils sont monstrueux, murmure Aomine en parlant de l'équipe française. On avait aucune chance.

-Vraiment aucune chance, reprend Kagami.

\- Et ils restent au Japon jusqu'à mercredi, on va pouvoir rejouer contre eux dès lundi, dit Himuro avec un rare sourire.

\- Tetsu, j'ai hâte de revoir ta technique sur leur ailier fort ! Parce qu'avec toi, on a une chance de leur résister !

\- Maintenant que tu joues _avec_ nous, on a toute nos chances, lui rétorque-t-il.

Kagami rigole de la réplique de Kuroko avant d'ajouter :

\- J'ai cru qu'Imayoshi et toute ton équipe allait s'en décrocher la mâchoire de te voir jouer ainsi.

\- J'avais pas le choix, ils sont plus forts en face, dit-il…

Tous se tournent vers lui avec surprise de le voir admettre cette simple vérité aussi facilement.

\- C'est ça que je veux et que j'ai toujours voulu, continue-t-il les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Et je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

\- Même à faire des passes, rajoute avec un sourire en coin Kagami.

\- J'irai même jusqu'à _te_ faire des passes ! Et t'as pas idée à quel point ça me coûte, idiot !

Himuro et Kuroko s'échangent à nouveau un regard désabusé parce qu'au final, ils sont aussi idiots l'un que l'autre, avant de se replonger dans le match.

* * *

 _ **Club Tengen**_

 _ **12h03**_

La partie entre les deux jeunes femmes allait se terminer et Midorima avait été embarqué par des habitués impatients de jouer contre lui. Amusé par la situation, Kise avait suivi cette partie mais Akashi avait préféré regarder celle d'Akiko et de la fille de son garde du corps personnel.

Et Akashi sait déjà qu'elle en sera l'issue. Akiko vient enfin de prendre l'avantage en détruisant le point vital de l'invasion dans son centre. Encore une fois, elle avant fait une belle preuve de sa maîtrise du style de Takemiya, faire un énorme centre, attendre l'invasion et la tuer proprement.

Il n'avait jamais osé le dire tout haut, mais c'est quand même un style de combat assez peu subtile. Akashi s'autorise un petit sourire en pensant qu'Aomine l'aurait sûrement qualifié de « gros bourrin » ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Et son adversaire avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'audace et d'ingéniosité pour essayer de survivre. Elle avait évité les pièges les plus évidents, tenter quelques coups audacieux, évaluer chacune de ses tentatives avec prudence. Et lorsque le combat avait atteint son paroxysme, elle n'avait montré aucun signe de nervosité. Sa main n'avait pas tremblé et son regard était resté impassible.

Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui expliquer tous les détails de leur voyage en Corée pour la coupe Hokuto comme si résister à deux pierres face à Akiko n'était pas si dur.

Akane san tient définitivement de son père sur ce coup-là.

A vrai dire, s'il préférait le shogi, Akashi connaît son niveau au go. A deux pierres contre Akiko, il pourrait gagner mais ce serait une partie difficile qui lui demanderait toute son attention.

\- J'aime beaucoup votre style, dit Akane en s'inclinant parce qu'elle a perdu.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Mais je ne fais que copier celui de Takemiya sensei. Et ma copie est encore loin d'atteindre le niveau de l'original.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement d'accord, dit Akane.

Akashi comme Akiko tentent de capter ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule indice de ce qu'elle pense. Sans succès, son regard est aussi impassible que celui de son père.

\- Dans vos premières parties, continue Akane, vous cherchiez à vous rapprocher le plus possible de ce style. Mais dans vos dernières parties officielles, vous vous en êtes progressivement éloignée. Takemiya sensei a un style de combat implacable et brutal. Vous par contre, votre centre est un monde de faux semblants où les pièges et les opportunités se succèdent avec un rythme presque hypnotique. Avec Takemiya sensei, il n'y a aucune surprise, chaque coup est une attaque directe, chaque possibilité est un danger. Votre jeu est beaucoup plus complexe et pousse à une extrême prudence.

Akane aide Akiko à ranger les pierres en ajoutant :

\- C'est comme si vous vous cachiez derrière une façade monumentale que tout le monde reconnait trop pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière, dit-elle.

Akashi voit Akiko se figer, sa main se crispant sur les pierres qu'elle replaçait dans le bol et il se rend compte qu'elle a raison.

Maintenant qu'elle lui avait ouvert les yeux, la différence entre les deux styles lui parait si évidente. Il avait toujours trouvé que le style frontal de Takemiya ne correspondait pas vraiment à Akiko, il y avait un décalage qui lui apparaît soudain si éclatant qu'il se demande comment il n'avait jamais pu le voir avant.

\- Votre style, continue Akane, est tellement plus subtil et élégant que celui de Takemiya sensei. J'espère qu'un jour, vous prendrez suffisamment confiance en vous pour ne plus le dissimuler ainsi.

Sur ces mots, elle se lève, salut avec respect. Et pour la première fois, la masque glisse un peu, elle est vraiment sincère constate Akashi.

Akashi prend la place laissée libre, inquiet parce qu'Akiko n'a pas encore dit un mot et ses mains sont encore crispées sur les pierres qu'elle rangeait.

Lentement, prudemment, il pose une main sur la sienne :

\- Akiko ?

Elle semble sortir d'une longue transe et ses yeux s'animent de nouveau.

\- Le jour où j'ai passé le test d'entrée à l'école de go, mon père était à mes côtés. J'ai été acceptée tout de suite mais le directeur a souhaité parler à mon père seul à seul avant mon entrée à l'école.

Nerveusement, elle range enfin les dernières pierres du jeu.

\- Mon père lui a rétorqué que j'étais assez grande pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Et tu sais comment est mon père, il a une façon de présenter les choses…

\- Je sais, dit-il avec compréhension.

\- Il a dit que techniquement, j'étais largement au niveau, que j'aimais le jeu et que je ferais une bonne recrue pour son école. Mais il a ajouté qu'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez quelqu'un de mon niveau.

Akashi a déjà compris où elle veut en venir. Mais il ne la presse pas.

\- Je n'exprimais rien dans mon jeu, j'avais un style si transparent, si commun que c'était comme si j'avais peur d'exister à travers mon jeu.

Akiko ferme les yeux une seconde, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

\- J'étais en train de reproduire dans mon jeu la façon dont je me comportais avec mon père, quelqu'un qui a tellement peur de son ombre que je voulais juste me fondre dans le jeu jusqu'à m'oublier.

\- Et le style de Takemiya sensei était un écran suffisamment flamboyant pour que tu te caches derrière.

\- Ne te méprends pas, j'adore sincèrement l'audace et le côté fou du style de Takemiya sensei. Je ne l'aurai pas choisi sinon. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse voir à travers, encore moins trouver le moindre intérêt à mon véritable style.

Ce qui en dit autant sur Akane san que sur toi, pense Akashi.

\- Il est peut-être temps de te faire un peu confiance ?

Akiko baisse les yeux, peu convaincue mais elle lui répond quand même :

\- J'y réfléchirai.

* * *

 _ **Terrain de street basket proche de l'hôtel Okura**_

 _ **15h00**_

Akashi avait insisté pour changer le point de rendez-vous habituel pour le match entre Aomine, Midorima et Akiko contre Kuroko, Kise et Kagami au terrain de street basket le plus proche de l'hôtel où ils s'entraînaient.

Akiko avait essayé de lui demander pourquoi pendant tout le trajet entre le petit restaurant coréen et le terrain où elle l'avait invité avec Midorima et son frère. Mais il n'avait rien dit d'autre que leur match serait peut-être un peu retardé mais que cela ne les dérangerait sûrement pas.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivent sur le terrain, tous comprennent pourquoi ça ne les dérangerait pas de retarder leur match. Kise en oublie presque de sauter sur Kuroko avec son enthousiasme habituel. Presque…

\- Tu l'avais prévu, n'est-ce pas ? souffle Kuroko à Akashi, qui ne tente même plus de se dégager des bras de Kise.

\- Ca me paraissait évident.

Tous observent avec attention le match qui se joue sur le terrain déjà occupé par deux équipes qui s'affrontent. Dans la première équipe, il y a Lucas, Joël et Stéphane et dans l'autre Baptiste, Jonas et leur coach. Et si c'est un match entre amis plus qu'un match sérieux, c'est quand même un très beau spectacle.

Et lorsque Louise s'énerve sur Jonas qui vient de se faire voler la balle parce qu'il était « _pas tout seul sur le terrain, espèce de grand idiot ! »,_ Aomine se dit qu'il avait pas besoin de comprendre le français pour savoir ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Jonas fait exactement la même tête que lui quand la coach lui demande de faire plus de passes.

Et il ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais ça le fait beaucoup rire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors pour rappel, au go, moins on a de pierres de handicap face à un adversaire, plus on se rapproche de son niveau, du coup... Dans l'ordre de niveau, si vous avez compris, Akane n'est qu'à deux niveaux d'Akiko et certainement du même niveau qu'Akashi... qui est plus fort que le patron du club de go coréen.

Et Akiko est à peu près une pierre en dessous de Takemiya.

Le go est très hiérarchisé avec son système de handicap.

Et oui, le style de Takemiya n'a jamais été copié en partie parce qu'il a un niveau en combat de fou! C'est un tueur et il faut une maîtrise du chuban (partie combat du jeu) impressionnante et le style coréen se base presque entièrement uniquement sur le combat avec des champs de bataille titanesques.

La semaine prochaine, la fin du samedi et le dimanche... où Akashi va se lâcher un peu :-p

Bref, ce sera le dernier chapitre calme avant la reprise de l'entraînement!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

alors si vous êtes curieux, en ce moment Lee Sedol est en train de jouer contre l'IA de google au go. Et c'est LE match du siècle!

En ce moment, 7h53, il y a un énorme combat pour le bord sud dans la première des 5 parties... Et si Lee Sedol ne le gagne pas, il n'a aucune chance contre la machine.

Mais Lee Sedol c'est un coréen, ils sont doués en combat...

A voir! il reste un peu plus de 30 minutes à chaque "joueur" (l'ordi prend bcp plus de temps que Lee Sedol pour jouer) et ça se joue sur un combat final. AlphaGo joue comme un coréen!

Je suis pour l'Humain dans cette bataille! Allez Lee Sedol!

Bref, revenons à nos moutons! C'est le dernier chapitre calme avant la reprise de l'entraînement.

J'adore écrire ce genre de chapitre, ça s'écrit un peu tout seul. Il ne faudra cependant pas vous attendre à ce que les chapitres suivants soient aussi longs car ils me demandent beaucoup plus de boulot.

Mais si les chapitres suivants seront plus courts ils seront plus denses aussi.

Et ce sera la dernière semaine d'entraînement avant la compétition et des matchs de fous! Et pour ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre de l'extra game, il y a deux choses dans ce chapitre que je voulais utiliser dans mon histoire! J'en revenais pas en le lisant parce que c'est exactement comme ça que je voulais l'amener dans les futurs matchs! J'en dis pas plus pour ne spoiler, mais quelle surprise!

Mais avant tout ça un chapitre tout mignon. Et si vous souriez pas trois ou quatre fois pendant la lecture, je rembourse! Et il y aura la première "extra scene" de cette histoire :-)

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous conseille de jeter un œil à ma petite note de fin de chapitre, y a des chances que ça vous fasse sourire aussi :-)

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

ravie que tu aies aimé la petite soirée chez Midorima.

Quelque chose me dit que tu vas apprécier la soirée du samedi soir chez Kagami. Tu me diras...

La mère de Tetsu dit une vérité sur le père d'Akashi qui aura son importance dans la suite. L'entraînement avec les français, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Mais deux d'entre eux seront très présents dans ce chapitre.

 **Amuse-toi bien :-)**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Samedi soir**_

 _ **Appartement de Kagami**_

Alors qu'il s'occupe du repas, Kagami repense à la partie qu'ils venaient de gagner contre Akiko, Aomine et Midorima. Après la partie des français gagnée d'une courte avance par l'équipe de leur coach, ils leur avaient laissé le terrain comme n'importe quels joueurs l'auraient fait pour regarder leur match.

Ils avaient joué sous les regards attentifs de cinq pros et de leur coach !

Et cette attention les avait un peu paralysé au départ, surtout Akiko qui avait loupé quelques ballons qui avait coûté chers à leur équipe. Mais Midorima et Aomine l'avaient rassurée en quelques mots qu'il n'avait pas entendu mais dont il avait vu rapidement les effets. S'ils n'avaient pas eu un plan bien rodé que Kise avait suivi à la lettre, ils auraient perdu très vite. Parce que sous les yeux des français, Midorima et Aomine avaient joué avec une synchronisation qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais montré sur le terrain.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à rattraper leur retard du début mais ça s'était joué sur un tour de magie de Kuroko qui avait trompé Aomine avec une passe pour Kise alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait tirer.

A la fin de la partie, les français les avaient remerciés pour le spectacle et leur coach avait pris à part Akiko pour lui donner quelques conseils sur sa future stratégie, des conseils qu'elle avait accueilli avec beaucoup de sérieux tandis que Lucas avait demandé à Kuroko de lui remontrer quelque unes de ses techniques que les français avaient observés avec grand intérêt.

Et ils avaient tous testé les passes les plus longues de Kuroko en la recevant avec un naturel qui l'avait bluffé. Aomine et Kise aussi d'ailleurs parce qu'ils savent à quel point réceptionner une telle passe est difficile. Et douloureux les premières fois. Les français l'avaient tous réceptionné comme si c'était une simple passe. Le monde des pro est décidément hors norme.

Le capitaine français avait même dit à Kuroko que sa passe était digne d'une passe de son équipier Ginobili et la seule fois où il avait vu Kuroko sourire ainsi, c'était juste après avoir gagné la Winter Cup. Il aurait presque juré que Kuroko était rentré en flottant jusqu'à chez lui !

Kagami avait encore une fois invité tout le monde à passer le samedi soir chez lui, même les français. Ils avaient malheureusement décliné son offre mais pas ses équipiers. Même Akashi avait accepté.

Sans Murasakibara dans la cuisine, Kagami avait recruté Himuro et Midorima qui se débrouillait plutôt bien. Mais vu les talents de son père, il se dit qu'il avait été à bonne école. Et Akiko leur tient compagnie en mettant déjà sur pied leur prochain plan en passant en revue tous les conseils de leur coach à haute voix.

Kagami s'amuse un instant de l'attitude si sérieuse de la sœur de Kise :

\- Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais en fait ton frère et toi, vous êtes vraiment très différents.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à dire à tout le monde, marmonne Akiko, surprise que le premier à s'en rendre soit Kagami.

\- Sur un terrain, ton frère est complètement instinctif alors que toi tu penses quinze coups à l'avance. Mais vous détestez autant l'un que l'autre la défaite.

\- Personne n'aime perdre, dit Akiko avec une petite moue qui amuse Midorima.

\- On va gagner la prochaine fois, lui assure-t-il.

* * *

Dans le salon Aomine et Kise s'étaient défiés dans un jeu vidéo de kart qu'Aomine avait ramené. Parce que même avec un ballon et quelques magazines de basket, l'appartement de Kagami est beaucoup trop austère pour lui. Alors il avait carrément ramené sa console et quelques jeux. Assis entre eux Kuroko s'était joint au jeu et au bout de dix minutes, Aomine jette sa manette, dégoûté.

Parce qu'en moins de cinq minutes, Kise qui n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu était devenu au moins aussi bon que lui, copiant chacun de ses mouvements et que Kuroko connaissait déjà le jeu. Et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de copier qui que ce soit pour avoir deux longueurs d'avance sur lui. Et Kise.

\- T'es trop fort Kuroko ! s'exclame Kise en l'entourant de ses bras.

Kuroko avait un peu appréhendé de se retrouver en face de Kise avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Mais comme hier où il avait chamboulé tout son petit monde intérieur en un seul baiser, il ne montre ni gêne, ni rien du tout de différent dans son comportement.

Et comme l'avait prédit Kagami, il avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé pendant leur match. Heureusement, parce que s'il n'avait pas un peu réfléchi à leur plan avant, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance face à celui d'Akiko. Aomine et Midorima avaient été plus que motivés, le match d'hier et leur public un peu particulier leur avait donné une nouvelle énergie.

\- Laisse-le respirer, Kise ! s'exclame Aomine.

Kise desserre un peu ses bras sans vraiment s'en formaliser et propose une nouvelle partie.

\- Sans moi, dit Aomine. T'avais jamais joué et en une partie t'es déjà aussi doué que moi et Tetsu joue comme si le jeu lui obéissait ! Sérieusement, c'est pas drôle.

Akiko qui entre dans la pièce avec Kagami regarde la scène :

\- Tu vois, personne n'aime perdre !

Akashi ne peut qu'acquiescer mais il vient de regarder toute la partie de ses trois équipiers et il a compris pourquoi Kuroko avait gagné si facilement.

\- Je veux bien essayer.

Tous le regardent comme s'il avait dit une chose aussi absurde que s'il avait décidé d'arrêter le basket pour lancer un spectacle de cirque acrobatique.

Une seconde, il imagine ses équipiers de Rakuzan en tenues bariolées sous les feux des projecteurs…

Seules ses années d'entraînement dans le contrôle de soi lui permettent de s'empêcher de rire. Mais il sourit.

Kise se reprend le premier en lui donnant la manette d'Aomine qui se recule avec un mélange de crainte et de respect et Kuroko lui lance un petit regard de défi qui lui plait.

Alors que Kise lui explique rapidement le fonctionnement des manettes, Aomine se prend la tête à deux mains.

\- Sérieusement, si Akashi gagne alors qu'il a jamais joué et que c'est mon jeu, je le crame !

Akashi est déjà trop concentré pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il espère juste le temps d'une demi-seconde qu'il parle bien du jeu et uniquement du jeu…

Il a enregistré tout le parcours, tous les points difficiles, la façon dont Tetsuya avait réussi à les éviter et avait déjà deux ou trois idées pour le dépasser.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de ressentir un petit frisson lorsque la course démarre.

Et tout se passe exactement comme il l'avait anticipé. Avec Kuroko, ils ne mettent pas longtemps à dépasser Kise et il finit par l'emporter sur la dernière ligne droite d'une courte tête.

\- Non mais je rêve ! s'exclame Aomine. Hey Kagami, ça te dérange si je dresse un bûcher sur ton balcon, je vais y cramer ce jeu idiot et une bonne partie de mon amour propre…

Cette fois Akashi ne retient plus un éclat de rire discret :

\- J'ai juste retenu le tracé de la course, dit-il. Si on change de course, je n'aurai aucun avantage sur vous…

\- J'ai _juste_ retenu le tracé, après une seule fois où t'as même pas joué alors que t'avais jamais touché une manette de ta vie, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Mais c'est franchement basique comme jeu, surenchérit Akiko avant de commencer à lui démonter une à une toutes les difficultés de la course qu'elle avait _juste_ regardée… une fois.

\- Je veux même pas entendre ça d'une fille dont le job consiste à jouer avec des cailloux blancs et noirs sur un damier, s'énerve Aomine…

\- Moi, je veux bien refaire une partie, dit Kuroko calmement.

Aomine soupire en levant les yeux au ciel alors que le téléphone de Midorima se met à sonner dans sa poche. Il le prend d'une main et tous peuvent voir qu'il hésite à répondre.

Ce qui naturellement les rend très curieux. Surtout Akiko qui s'approche pas vraiment discrètement.

Et Midorima est tellement concentré quand il se décide à enfin décrocher qu'il ne se rend même pas compte que tous les regards sont tournés vers lui.

Mais il a quand même la présence d'esprit de s'isoler sur le balcon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparaît dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne trompe personne, c'était le même qu'il avait affiché pendant toute la soirée chez ses parents.

\- C'était Joël ? lui demande Akiko.

\- Oui, lui répond-il en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête.

Ça, c'était pas un mystère, pense Akashi, qui se demande bien _pourquoi_ il l'avait appelé.

\- Il m'a expliqué qu'avec Lucas, ils se retrouvent tout seuls demain parce que tous les autres ont des obligations. Et il voulait savoir si j'avais deux trois choses à lui conseiller pour visiter un peu Tokyo. Alors je lui ai dit que j'étais disponible pour jouer les guides. Il était ravi et il a dit que tous ceux qui avaient le courage de prendre en charge deux touristes un peu perdus étaient les bienvenus.

Joël ne l'avait pas exactement formulé ainsi. Il avait dit que tous ceux capables de supporter deux touristes qui ne parlent pas japonais, le premier étant capable de se perdre dans tous les pays du monde avec la même constance et le second une véritable pile électrique blonde sur pattes, étaient les bienvenus. Et que ce serait plus une épreuve qu'une partie de plaisir !

Il en aurait fallu beaucoup plus pour le décourager.

Midorima regarde avec un certain recul l'effervescence que sa nouvelle produit. Bien sûr qu'ils veulent tous venir ! Kise est déjà en train de lister la liste des endroits branchés où ils pourraient les emmener, Akashi et Kuroko essayent de proposer des sites plus classiques tandis qu'Akiko soutient les choix de son frère.

Akiko est même en train d'acquiescer à la proposition de son frère d'aller au karaoke Et dire qu'il croyait que sa petite amie était parfaite. Sérieusement, du karaoke !

Il doit bien avouer qu'il est plus que d'accord avec Akashi et Kuroko lorsqu'ils proposent plutôt le quartier d'Asukasa avec son temple des trois divinités, Aomine et Kagami sont partants pour tout si leur itinéraire leur permet de croiser un terrain de basket et Himuro reste en retrait parce qu'il se dit qu'il serait ravi de bénéficier aussi de la visite car il ne connaît pas si bien Tokyo que ça.

Le repas refroidit alors que chacun argumente pour défendre son point de vue, carte et descriptifs à l'appui. Et au final, ils arrivent à un compromis qu'Akashi expose avec une grande simplicité et que tous trouvent équitables. Ils iraient passer le matin dans le quartier d'Asukasa pour une visite traditionnelle puis ils passeraient l'après-midi dans le quartier de Shibuya où ils iraient même, si leurs touristes étaient d'accords, faire un tour au karaoke.

Heureusement, pense Midorima, il parle français et pourraient en toucher deux mots à Joël avant que l'improbable ne se produise. Aucune chance qu'ils finissent dans un karaoke s'il a son mot à dire.

La suite de la soirée se passe en extrapolations sur la journée qui s'annonce et les heures filent sans crier gare. Assis entre Aomine sur sa gauche et Kuroko sur sa droite, Kise écoute les conversations se mélanger dans son esprit embrumé de fatigue et il s'enfonce dans le canapé et dérive lentement dans les brumes du sommeil en penchant sa tête sur les épaules de Kuroko.

Il ne dort pas vraiment, mais ferme les yeux et se laisse happer par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégage de ses amis qui parlent basket, du lendemain, de la prochaine semaine d'entraînement, de leur match contre les français, de la compétition, de leurs rêves et de leurs espoirs… de tout, de rien.

Il se sent entouré par une bulle chaude et confortable où toutes les voix se fondent dans un bruissement agréable qui résonne doucement à ses oreilles et lui donne un sourire idiot alors qu'il se penche un peu plus sur Kuroko.

\- Vous avez tous dépassé de loin l'heure du dernier métro, dit Kagami, et il y a assez de place pour tout le monde…

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir encore border Kise, ça va devenir une habitude, dit Aomine.

\- Et va déjà falloir le décoller de Kuroko, s'amuse Kagami.

Kise n'est pas assez perdu pour ne pas resserrer son emprise sur Kuroko.

Akiko se penche vers lui en murmurant :

\- Tu veux que j'appelle un taxi ? On peut rentrer…

Kise se rend compte que sa sœur s'inquiète encore de ses cauchemars. Mais il est trop proche de s'endormir pour réagir et Akiko semble rassurée par le fait qu'il continue à sourire dans son demi-sommeil.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouve dans un lit, une couverture confortable sur les épaules et Kuroko qui détache lentement ses bras de ses épaules.

Et c'est bien la seule chose qui peut le faire ouvrir des yeux papillonnants de fatigue pour tomber sur ceux de Kuroko qui s'affolent une seconde.

\- Aomine m'a aidé à te porter, dit Kuroko. Est-ce que…

Il hésite une seconde.

\- … tu as besoin que je reste avec toi ?

Kise comprend qu'il a peur qu'il fasse de nouveau des cauchemars.

Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis une semaine. Une courte et lumineuse semaine.

\- Je n'en ai plus besoin, dit-il.

Il fixe Kuroko de son regard le plus intense avant de rajouter :

\- Mais j'en ai envie.

Ressentant les effets de la décharge d'adrénaline qui le transperce lorsqu'il croise le regard troublé de Kuroko, Kise se relève un peu maladroitement en prenant sa main.

\- Je suis sûrement le plus mal placé pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, dit Kise, je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je veux vraiment te dire. Et c'est peut-être bien le moment le plus mal choisi…

Kise se rapproche un peu plus, un fol espoir dansant dans ses prunelles.

\- Mais je ne suis sûr que de deux choses. La première c'est que tu as les clés de mon bonheur. Je n'y peux rien, tu n'y peux rien, c'est ainsi. Je veux tout de toi, tout ce que je vois, tout ce que tu es. Parce que dès que je suis avec toi, je suis heureux, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire, tout accomplir, mon ciel devient aussi clair que tes yeux.

Le masque d'impassibilité habituel de Kuroko est en train de glisser lorsque que Kise s'approche un peu plus de lui.

\- La deuxième, continue Kise, c'est que je suis prêt à tout pour continuer à te voir sourire et même rire comme hier. Absolument tout, même si c'est oublier qu'on ait eu un jour cette conversation pour pouvoir juste continuer à être ton ami.

Le cœur de Kuroko est à deux doigts d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Il a peur. Peur parce qu'il a envie d'y croire. Désespérément.

\- Je ne te demande aucune réponse ni ce soir, ni demain, je te demande juste de prendre ton temps et d'y réfléchir et de…

Kuroko pose sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

Lentement, très lentement, il s'approche de Kise, tentant de réprimer ses tremblements et son souffle court. Puis comme s'il faisait un saut dans l'inconnu, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kise est trop fatigué et surpris pour en profiter pleinement mais il entoure un Kuroko tremblant de ses bras avec plus de douceur qu'il en avait jamais montré lorsqu'il se pendait au coup du petit passeur pour un oui pour un non.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent libre, libre de penser à demain, à l'avenir, à tout ce qu'il pourrait entreprendre parce que Kuroko entre ses bras, tout lui paraît possible. Et c'est la sensation la plus euphorisante qu'il ait jamais ressentie.

Il plonge sa tête dans son cou, déposant un baiser sur sa peau si blanche qui frémit sous son souffle avant de l'entraîner avec lui sur le lit.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer ? murmure-t-il avec une petite dose d'insolence toute maîtrisée pour museler sa nervosité.

\- Au moins autant que moi, répond Kuroko.

Kise referme un peu plus ses bras sur Kuroko.

\- Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, dit Kise, mais je sais que tu crois que tu n'as d'intérêt à mes yeux que tant que tu représentes un défi pour moi. Alors si tu me laisses vraiment une chance, je vais te prouver une chose assez rare pour être exceptionnelle. Et crois-moi, je prendrais tout le temps qu'il faut pour ça.

\- Quelle chose ?

\- Que tu as tort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroko se libère de l'emprise de Kise :

\- Prends pas mal ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais il faut que je me change, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir dans mon jean.

Kise rigole une seconde avec un sourire gourmand sans rien louper du spectacle et en profite pour se déshabiller à son tour. Mais contrairement à Kuroko, il n'enfile pas les affaires qu'il avait prévu pour la nuit et ne garde que son boxer.

\- Et tu penses y arriver comme ça, murmure Kuroko en observant Kise allongé sur le lit avec une petite moue presque comique alors qu'il lui tend les bras pour qu'il reprenne sa place au plus vite.

\- Avoue que ça marche, dit Kise tout sourire.

Kuroko se maudit de rougir alors que Kise a l'air tellement à l'aise devant la situation. Alors que c'est lui qui est habillé !

Mais il se laisse faire par Kise qui l'attire à lui avec douceur entre les draps et Kuroko répond avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il est capable :

\- Ça marche pas du tout…

* * *

 _ **Dimanche**_

 _ **9h00**_

 _ **Devant l'hôtel Okura**_

Dire que Joël est surpris de voir que presque toute l'équipe du Japon et une jolie blonde les attendent devant leur hôtel est bien en dessous de la vérité. Il se penche pas vraiment discrètement vers Midorima :

 _\- Tu leur as vraiment dit à quoi ils devaient s'attendre ?_

Quelques mots en français qui n'échappent ni à Akashi ni à Lucas qui passe une main dans le dos de son équipier :

\- Il vous a dit qu'il était capable de se perdre absolument partout ! On devrait te mettre une pancarte autour du cou avec « Je m'appelle Joël et si je suis perdu, appelez-le…

Joël ne le laisse pas terminer en tentant de lui envoyer une petite tape derrière la tête. Mais Lucas est trop rapide et surtout il a l'habitude de provoquer ce genre de réaction qu'il esquive habilement en rigolant.

\- Et toi, dit Joël, on devrait te mettre une pancarte avec « Je suis le plus grand bavard de toute l'histoire de la NBA, même mon capitaine LeBron James n'arrive pas à me faire taire ! ». Et c'est pas faute d'essayer !

Et comme toujours lorsqu'une phrase comporte le nom de son Capitaine, Lucas acquiesce sans vraiment y voir une quelconque insulte. Parce que pour lui, c'est tout simplement incompatible avec les deux mots magiques « LeBron James ».

Et un seul coup d'œil lui montre que tout le monde pense un peu comme lui.

Joël aimerait bien paraître exaspéré mais personne n'arrive jamais à en vouloir bien longtemps à ce grand idiot de Lucas et il récupère Midorima sur sa droite en lui demandant quel programme il leur avait prévu.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, dans une foule des touristes majoritairement asiatiques et des japonais qui s'avancent dans les rues du quartier d'Asakusa, en jean et t-shirt tout simples, les deux français pourraient _presque_ se fondre dans la masse s'ils ne faisaient pas deux têtes de plus que tous les autres avec des cheveux clairs et des carrures peu communes. Ils en arrivent même à faire oublier la présence de Kise à toutes ses fans qui pourraient passer dans le coin…

Et lorsqu'ils s'avancent dans la rue Nakamise-dori bordée de camelots vendant toute sortes de délicats souvenirs colorés qui mène à la majestueuse porte Kaminari-mon et à l'immense et imposant temple senso-ji, les deux français ouvrent de grands yeux pour ne rien louper.

Lucas veut tout voir et s'enthousiasme devant chaque devanture, chaque détail du temple, parlant à tous ceux qui lui sourient en anglais, français ou avec les quatre mots de japonais que Louise lui a appris avec un sourire confondant alors que Joël est plus mesuré et pose plein de questions à Midorima, curieux de tout connaître sur l'histoire de ce temple aux pagodes majestueuses qui se dresse devant lui.

Lucas s'extasie devant chaque jolie fille en costume traditionnel qui passe et prend Akiko à partie pour qu'elle vienne les voir un jour à l'entraînement en yukata parce que « ça doit lui aller trop bien ! », et même Joël n'arrive pas à le contredire sur le coup. Et Akiko qui avait toujours reçu de façon épidermique ce genre de réflexions se surprend à lui sourire sincèrement. Joël de son côté se laisse tenter par quelques bonbons japonais de toutes les couleurs vendues sur un stand dans la rue. Et il a bien du mal à cacher sa surprise quand il se rend compte que ses délicates petites sucreries que les enfants s'arrachent sont au poisson.

Il se demande une seconde s'il n'avait pas fait un cadeau empoisonné à ses guides en en prenant pour tout le monde. Mais un seul coup d'œil le rassure, à part Lucas, ils ont tous l'air d'apprécier et il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup insister pour que Kagami récupère sa part.

\- Il y a une pâtisserie pas très loin qui devrait plus vous plaire, dit Akashi avec un petit sourire compréhensif.

Après avoir goûté des sucreries au poisson, Lucas et Joël se disent qu'ils sont prêts à tout. Et lorsqu'ils entrent dans la petite boutique française, ils se rendent compte à quel point ils ont torts lorsqu'ils tombent nez à nez avec Ana qui en laisse tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans la main pour leur sauter au cou.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'étendre sur leurs retrouvailles car la file d'attente de la petite pâtisserie commence à prendre de trop grandes proportions mais ils se promettent de se retrouver au plus vite pour une partie dans la soirée.

Un échange qui n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et toute l'équipe se dit qu'ils ne louperaient ça pour rien au monde.

* * *

Sur le trajet pour rejoindre Shibuya en début d'après-midi, Joël s'intéresse à Akiko parce que Midorima lui avait tout raconté sur sa carrière de joueuse de go et qu'il avait appris à jouer au lycée.

\- Akiko, dit Joël, Shintaro m'a dit que vous étiez un peu l'équivalent de mon capitaine dans le monde du go…

Akiko est à peu près aussi embarrassée que Midorima parce que comme tous les étrangers, Joël l'appelle par son prénom avec un tel naturel et surtout parce qu'il avait grandement exagéré son importance dans le monde du go !

\- Je me souviens, dit Aomine, tu avais fait la comparaison entre la finale du Meijin avec celle d'une finale de NBA.

Midorima est à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse en voyant Aomine qui avait retenu la petite explication qu'il lui avait donnée le jour où ils avaient accompagné Akiko pour sa première partie de la finale du Meijin.

Mais après réflexion, ce n'est en rien exagéré.

\- Mais je l'ai perdu dans les grandes largeurs, cette finale, dit Akiko toujours gênée.

Joël rigole une seconde en ajoutant :

\- Oh, alors tu serais plutôt un équivalent de son capitaine, dit-il en pointant Lucas du doigt qui le regarde sans voix.

Pour une fois !

Oui, son équipe menée par LeBron James avait perdu largement face à celle de Joël menée par Stephen Curry la finale de la NBA cette année.

Les deux anciens équipiers se lancent dans une petite surenchère ridicule sur les qualités respectives de leurs capitaines avant de décider d'une trêve pour reporter toute leur attention sur Akiko qui ne sait plus trop où se mettre.

\- Faut absolument qu'on fasse un tour dans un club de go ! s'exclame Lucas. Faut que tu m'apprennes à jouer !

\- Idiot, lui rétorque Joël. C'est une pro comme toi, tu peux pas lui demander une partie comme ça. C'est comme si tu jouais une partie avec tous ceux qui te le demandent…

Lucas lui retourne un grand sourire enthousiaste …

\- Mauvais exemple, souffle Joël en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je serai ravie de vous apprendre à jouer, dit Akiko alors que Lucas lui prend le bras avec un grand sourire pour la faire passer la porte d'un petit club de go de quartier où l'entrée d'un groupe d'immenses basketteurs imposants impressionnent beaucoup moins les joueurs que la présence de Kise sensei entre leurs murs.

Akiko qui n'avait jamais apprécié le formalisme des clubs japonais s'amuse cependant du petit effet que déclenche sa venue dans le club. Toutes les parties s'arrêtent et les regards des joueurs qui jouent dans l'atmosphère feutrée du club se retournent de façon pas vraiment discrète.

Alors qu'Akiko s'apprête à s'acquitter des frais d'entrée du club, le patron est déjà là refusant catégoriquement qu'elle paye quoi que ce soit, lui proposant une table pour elle et ses amis et des tasses de thé fumantes les attendent déjà.

Lucas et Joël sont vraiment intrigués par le mélange de respect et de curiosité soulevé par la présence d'Akiko et Lucas décide de laisser sa place à Joël qui sait suffisamment bien jouer pour connaître son niveau.

* * *

Puis, en échange de la partie, Joël invite toute la bande dans un petit restaurant traditionnel d'okonomiyaki de Shibuya conseillé par Kagami qui a une connaissance encyclopédique de tous les bons resto pas chers et copieux du quartier.

Alors qu'ils sont tous en train de se régaler tout en admirant la capacité infinie de l'estomac de Kagami autour d'une même table, Akashi tente d'en savoir plus sur les obligations des autres français.

\- Stéphane avait un truc prévu avec son équipier, dit Lucas, et Jonas avec son coach. Et comme ce sont les coachs de l'Argentine et de l'Espagne, Louise les a briefés avec beaucoup d'attention sur ce qu'ils devaient dire et surtout ne pas dire. Baptiste a un match d'entraînement contre l'équipe de France avec son équipe. Et vu comme il aime cette équipe, dit-il avec ironie criante, il va tout faire pour les défoncer.

\- On a vu le tirage au sort, dit Joël, vous avez pas été gâtés. Vous êtes dans la même moitié de tableau que ces trois équipes et chacune d'elle peut prétendre arriver jusqu'en finale. Vous n'aurez aucun match facile en commençant par l'Espagne. Mais si Louise n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'elle bosse pour vous en ce moment et qu'elle a déjà en tête un plan pour ce match …

\- Et un entraînement « un peu spécial » pour reprendre ses termes, reprend Lucas.

Les deux français se dévisagent en rigolant.

\- Depuis qu'on la connaît, dit Lucas, autant dire depuis toujours, elle n'a jamais avoué qu'un de ses entraînements pouvait être _spécial_. Et pourtant, elle nous a fait faire des trucs vraiment bizarres !

Joël rigole en se perdant dans ses souvenirs :

\- Tu te souviens des entraînements sur la plage. Elle nous a bien eu avec son « on part tous en vacances dans le sud, ça va être super ! »…

\- Tu parles de vacances ! On a joué au basket sur la plage tout l'été. Et vous savez quoi, s'exclame Lucas, le ballon, il rebondit pas sur le sable !

\- Et tu te souviens du jour où elle a sorti ces poids qu'on se trimbalait sur les jambes et les bras !

\- Y a plus que Jonas qu'arrivait à dunker !

Lucas et Jonas lèvent les yeux au ciel dans un même soupir désabusé. Jonas avait toujours été un joueur exceptionnel mais c'est ce jour-là qu'ils en avaient pris réellement conscience.

\- Et tu te souviens du jour où elle a compris le potentiel de Stéphane…

Leurs yeux se croisent et s'écarquillent avant de rester silencieux une longue seconde. Une très longue seconde avant d'exploser de rire alors qu'ils se remémorent la scène où elle avait décidé de bander les yeux de Stéphane sur le terrain avant de se rendre compte que _non, c'était pas une bonne méthode_.

Entre temps Stéphane s'était pris le panier de basket de plein fouet ! A pleine vitesse…

\- Alors franchement, dit Joël nerveusement, le fait qu'elle avoue que notre prochain entraînement sera un peu spécial, ça nous refroidit un peu…

\- Le seul qui aime vraiment ses entraînements, c'est Jonas et ils sont aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre, souffle Lucas sur le ton de la confidence.

* * *

Après ce repas et ces quelques révélations qui ont laissés les japonais un peu perplexes, ils se lancent à l'assaut de tous les endroits branchés que Kise leur conseille. Entre les magasins de vêtements aussi excentriques que riches en couleurs et formes originales et les arcades de jeux, Midorima essaye bien de défendre son point de vue sur le karaoke… Mais sans succès.

Et ce que redoutait le plus Midorima finit par arriver et ils se retrouvent tous entassés sur le divan fatigué d'un karaoke bondé où les seules chansons françaises sont les feuilles mortes d'Yves Montand et le lolita d'Alizée.

Lucas se lève en entraînant un Joël récalcitrant dans son sillage avec un « quitte à être ridicule, autant l'être jusqu'au bout… ».

Quatre minutes plus tard, les deux anciens équipiers scellent un accord tacite de ne jamais, au grand jamais reparler à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais au final, tous y passent, même Akashi qui choisit un grand classique que tous connaissent et qu'il maîtrise parfaitement. Et bizarrement, cela ne surprend pas grand monde.

Lorsque c'est le tour de Midorima, Akiko le rejoint sans lui laisser le choix et à la plus grande surprise de l'équipe, il sait chanter.

Tous ses équipiers sont encore en train de raccrocher leurs mâchoires lorsqu'ils regagnent leurs places, lorsqu' Akiko dit les mots que Midorima redoutait sûrement le plus d'entendre :

\- Faudra absolument qu'on remette ça ! Tu chantes super bien !

Le regard que lui lance Midorima aurait pu être sous-titré « achevez-moi ! » mais curieusement Akiko ne décode pas le message en le prenant par le bras avec un grand sourire.

A l'autre bout de la table, Kise regarde avec un petit sourire la vidéo qu'il avait prise et l'envoie directement à Takao en se retenant de rire en imaginant sa réaction.

Et lorsqu'ils sortent du karaoke, ils se dirigent vers le terrain de street basket où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Ana et tombent sur une immense affiche publicitaire pour un parfum que Lucas observe avec curiosité en disant à Kise :

\- C'est incroyable comme ce type te ressemble. Tu pourrais être mannequin tu sais…

Il s'apprête à répondre, même si à ce moment il ne sait pas trop quoi dire, lorsqu'un gamin avec un ballon de basket s'approche de Joël et Lucas avec le sourire qu'il aurait fait devant ses plus beaux cadeaux de noël sous le sapin.

Et lorsqu'il leur demande un autographe, les deux français le regardent comme s'il leur avait demandé la lune.

\- _Tu sais vraiment qui on est gamin_ ? demande Joël un peu décontenancé, suffisamment du moins pour parler en français et que Midorima traduise pour lui.

Mais le gamin ne se démonte pas en donnant leurs noms, postes, équipes et capitaines en une seule phrase, à tous les deux. Sans même respirer.

\- Joël mon grand, dit Lucas, je savais qu'un jour ça arriverait ! J'aurais juste jamais pensé que ça arriverait au Japon !

Joël rigole devant la tirade un brin grandiloquente de Lucas mais il n'avait pas complètement tort. En intégrant les équipes de joueurs aussi impressionnants que Stephen Curry et LeBron James, ils s'étaient condamnés à rester dans l'ombre de ces géants. Toute l'attention, toute la lumière n'était tournée que vers les deux stars de leur équipe, laissant bien peu de miettes à leurs équipiers.

\- Hé gamin, dit Lucas, plutôt que de te signer ton ballon tout de suite, tu veux pas jouer un peu avec nous ! On te le signera après.

\- On va faire un trois contre trois avec toi et les trois premiers qui veulent bien jouer.

Aomine, Kagami et Akashi s'avancent tout de suite et Midorima se propose de faire la traduction entre les français et leur nouvel équipier. Le gamin met une bonne minute à comprendre qu'il va vraiment faire partie du jeu.

Et tous admettent que pour son âge, ce petit joueur se débrouille plutôt bien. Et il est sûrement en train de vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie alors qu'il réceptionne la passe de Lucas et qu'Akashi le laisse passer sur sa droite pour qu'il marque un panier.

Et quand le ballon passe dans l'arceau, Lucas tend son poing au gamin dont les yeux étincellent de fierté.

Lucas et Joël finissent par signer son ballon tandis que Lucas farfouille dans son sac en en tirant un vieux stylo fatigué aux couleurs des Cleveland Cavaliers.

\- Tient gamin, j'ai la mauvaise manie de piquer les stylos de tout le monde et ça c'est le stylo de LeBron James, lui dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- Essaye pas de voler mon premier fan, lui rétorque Joël avec un regard en coin.

A son tour, il fouille dans son sac et en tire une casquette aux couleurs des Golden State Warriors.

\- Ca c'est une casquette que Stephen Curry m'a donné, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire dirigé vers Lucas qui veut clairement dire « je ne perdrais pas ».

Le gamin est à deux doigts de défaillir quand une grande rousse les interrompt.

\- Vous êtes trop chou les gars !

Ils se retournent dans un sursaut pour tomber nez à nez avec Ana qui tient un ballon entre les mains.

Cette fois, une vraie partie se met en place avec Akashi, Aomine, Lucas, Himuro et Midorima dans la première équipe et Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Ana et Joël dans la seconde.

Un vrai match qui se déroule sous l'œil attentif d'Akiko et du gamin qui a sa casquette vissée sur la tête, son ballon entre les deux mains et son stylo dans la poche dont il vérifie la présence régulièrement comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver.

De son côté, Akiko observe avec la plus grande attention la façon dont Ana et Himuro s'affrontent parce que les regarder jouer l'un contre l'autre, c'est comme prendre une leçon magistrale sur les fondamentaux du basket, tout est si parfait que même les joueurs sur le terrain restent figés un instant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ana tape sur la tête de Joël pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits au lieu de s'endormir sur le terrain parce qu'ils avaient une partie à gagner. Et qu'ils sont pas si mauvais en face !

Akiko sourit en tapotant distraitement la tête du gamin pour vérifier qu'elle non plus ne rêve pas.

* * *

 _ **Extra scene**_

Ginobili se recule avec prudence.

Il connaît très bien son équipier, depuis deux ans, ils passent plus de temps avec lui sur le terrain et à l'entraînement qu'avec n'importe quel autre joueur de son équipe car ils ont la même conception du basket et des techniques un peu similaires.

Et il l'avait tout de suite apprécié ce jeune français, depuis le jour où il avait vu sa finale perdue et qu'il avait conseillé son coach lors du recrutement il y a deux ans.

Il avait vu son potentiel malgré son physique pas très impressionnant et un mauvais draft et personne n'avait eu à le regretter.

Stéphane était le joueur le plus calme et le plus mesuré qu'il connaisse, toujours réfléchi, qui ne disait jamais un mot de trop. Et à vrai dire, il ne se souvient pas l'avoir jamais vu rire. Sourire plusieurs fois. Mais jamais rire. En deux ans.

Et là, il est littéralement écroulé à côté de son thé qui refroidit, se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

\- Stéphane ? dit-il avec prudence.

Son équipier essaye lentement de reprendre son souffle, son calme et tente quelques mots :

\- Il faut absolument …

Il ferme les yeux pour rassembler tout son sang froid qui menace de lui échapper à tout instant :

\- … que je te montre une vidéo…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Les bonbons au poisson, c'est pas bon!

Même ceux à l'anguille!

Méfiez-vous des bonbons japonais joliment emballés, ils peuvent vous réserver d'étranges surprises.

Et pour la scène du karaoke, c'est tiré de souvenirs combinés d'un collègue qui a passé deux ans au Japon et d'un ami japonais qui s'est retrouvé à chanter du Alizée parce que ses amis voulaient qu'il chante en français et qu'il y avait que Yves Montand et Alizée dans les chansons en français.

Et Motoki (Noguchi), c'est la quintessence du Japonais classe que l'on peut imaginer, la personne la plus proche que je connaisse d'un Akashi dans la vraie vie. Issu d'une bonne famille, champion de go, joueur de piano incroyable, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de go de Todai, la meilleure université au Japon, et récemment invité sur une émission de Jean-Pierre Elkabbash pour la chaîne public sénat pour un débat sur l'intelligence artificielle suite à la défaite de Fan contre l'IA de google.

Vous pouvez trouver l'émission en replay si vous êtes curieux! Il a même écrit des livres pour apprendre et progresser au go, si vous êtes curieux :-)

Bref, il est d'une classe très japonaise, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours mesuré et raisonnable. J'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais entendu rire. Mais bon, je ne le connais que depuis dix ans...

Et l'imaginer chanter "Lolita"dans un karaoke...

J'aurai donné très très cher pour voir ça.

Fallait pas me refiler des bonbons au poisson Motok' :-)

 **8h06** : Blanc a fait un compromis, en gros AlphaGo a reculé devant un combat et la partie va se terminer. Tout se jouera dans le Yose (fin de partie) et j'ai l'impression que l'ordi a un peu d'avance...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

alors ce que je m'apprête à vous dire va sûrement pas trop vous plaire... Mais j'ai passé un concours il y a quelques mois et je suis admissible. Je passe les oraux dans trois semaines. Alors je vais sûrement faire une petite pause dans l'avancée de cette histoire.

J'ai vraiment envie de l'avoir ce concours.

Le chapitre suivant est déjà presque écrit, il y a des chances qu'il arrive quand même mercredi prochain. Mais rien n'est sûr.

 ** _Mais je n'abandonne pas cette histoire._** J'ai déjà fait le plan et une solide estimation du nombre de chapitres qui me reste à écrire. Et même si c'est souvent un casse tête à écrire, j'aime trop l'écrire cette histoire. Donc ce sera juste un petit délais.

Je passe mes oraux les 3 et 4 avril, (oui je suis convoquée un dimanche!) alors croisez-les doigts pour moi!

Alors sans plus attendre la suite

* * *

 _ **Paupiette,**_

oh mon Dieu est-ce que c'est toi Julie? Non, je ne pense pas, tu m'aurais parlé du go et de toutes les refs que j'ai glissé à mon quotidien dans cette histoire! Sache que tu es la deuxième personne que je rencontre qui utilise un tel pseudo... Et j'aurais pas parié beaucoup là-dessus :-)

Un grand merci à toi. Quel plaisir de recevoir de tels compliments, tu m'as donné un grand sourire :-)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

Et désolée pour la petite interruption dans l'écriture.

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 _ **Lundi matin**_

 _ **Salle commune de l'Hôtel Okura**_

 _ **8h23**_

Louise avait prévenue qu'elle ne serait là que l'après-midi pour mettre en place les derniers préparatifs de son entraînement « un peu spécial ». Et elle avait laissé le programme du matin à Momoi et Riko qui étaient déjà plongées dans les notes qu'elle leur avait laissées.

Joël et Midorima sont en train de discuter sur le côté pour mettre en place leur petit concours de trois points tout en se rappelant leur confrontation pendant leur petit match d'hier, un récit qui intéresse autant ceux qui ont joué que ceux qui n'étaient pas là.

Alors qu'ils parlent aussi de tous les souvenirs qu'ils s'étaient faits lors de leur visite de Tokyo, Baptiste entre dans la salle et agrippe une tasse de café d'un geste brusque.

Il balaye la salle d'un regard noir et s'assoit seul dans un coin, visiblement très en colère. Tous gardent un œil discret mais inquiet sur le pivot français qui se plonge furieusement dans sa tasse.

Jonas est le premier à briser l'aura trouble qui se dégage de son équipier.

\- _Baptiste, me dit pas que t'as perdu hier !_

L'équipe de Baptiste avait eu un match d'entraînement contre l'équipe de France hier. Et vu le regard noir qu'il lui lance, ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Et il y a bien peu de choses au monde capable de mettre son ami dans cet état.

\- _Lâche-moi, Jonas._

Il n'a pas haussé la voix mais la menace est suffisamment claire pour que Jonas décide de prendre quelques précautions. Mais Stéphane dans son dos le devance :

 _\- Tu nous expliques ?_

Et comme toujours, Jonas constate que quelques mots de Stéphane suffisent à le calmer, ses épaules se relâchent et il prend une longue inspiration.

\- _On a pas perdu, lâche-t-il._

Mais y a définitivement un truc qui va pas, pense Jonas.

\- _C'est Ferry qui s'occupe de l'équipe de France._

Akashi et Midorima qui comprennent très bien le français n'ont rien loupé de la conversation et se doutent que cette nouvelle n'a rien de réjouissant vu le regard de stupeur qu'ils lancent en entendant la nouvelle.

 _\- Cet enfoiré, dit Baptiste, a refusé que je joue._

Akashi voit les yeux de ses quatre équipiers s'écarquillent de surprise et Baptiste se tourne vers lui avec un regard froid.

- _Vous avez vu le tableau des matchs, dit-il, la France se retrouve face à l'Australie au premier tour. Et vu les problèmes en défense de l'Australie, il n'y a aucune chance pour que la France perde au premier tour. Alors il faut pas être un génie pour savoir qui vous affronterez au second tour._

Akashi acquiesce. Bien sûr qu'il savait et après la France, ce serait à coup sûr l'Argentine…

\- _J'ai horreur du style de l'Espagne, continue Baptiste. Mais même si je ne supporte pas le style de jeu de Sanchez, il respecte les règles du basket._

Baptiste pose sa tasse de café pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Akashi.

\- _Sanchez ne respecte pas ses équipiers, mais il respecte les règles du jeu, dit-il comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre._

Il s'approche un peu plus d'Akashi qui a du mal à ne pas reculer.

 _\- Ferry par compte, continue-t-il en secouant la tête, il ne respecte rien ni personne, il joue sur toutes les failles et son équipe lui ressemble beaucoup trop._

Baptiste qui est encore plus grand et massif que Murasakibara se lève, pose une main sur l'épaule d'Akashi qui pour la première fois de sa vie se sent vraiment petit et fragile, et fixe avec une intensité rare le capitaine de l'équipe du Japon.

 _\- Vous avez intérêt à les défoncer._

* * *

 _ **Appartement d'Akiko et Ryota Kise**_

 _ **9h03**_

D'une main tremblante, Akiko éteint l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle vient d'assister à la deuxième défaite du grand professionnel Lee Sedol contre l'intelligence artificielle de google AlphaGo.

Cette partie lui laisse une drôle d'impression un peu comme si elle venait d'assister à la défaite d'un ami. Et elle n'en a pas tant que ça, des amis.

Elle étire ses muscles noués après avoir passé près de cinq heures devant la partie et décide de faire ce qu'elle fait toujours quand la tension d'une partie la rend si nerveuse.

Aller courir dans les rues de Tokyo est la meilleure solution qu'il ait jamais trouvée pour évacuer ce stress qui envahit son corps d'une énergie incontrôlable. Enfilant rapidement un short et un t-shirt, elle se dirige vers le parc Hinokicho dont elle aime parcourir les allées calmes et bordées de cerisiers.

Courir, mettre un pas devant l'autre sans trop forcer, à son rythme lui permet de dérouler calmement le fil de ses pensées tout en brûlant cette énergie nerveuse qu'elle accumule depuis trop longtemps.

Lentement elle repasse dans sa tête les différents tournants de la partie du pro coréen contre la machine. Dans la première partie, il avait joué trop vite et avait pris un peu de haut le programme, jouant des formes singulières dans son début de partie comme un pro aurait pu le faire pour dérouter un amateur un peu trop présomptueux. Une erreur qu'il avait payée cher parce que la machine ne s'était pas laissé décontenancer par des formes nouvelles.

Lors de la deuxième partie, Lee Sedol avait été prudent et il avait pris le temps de jouer. Un peu trop. Il avait mené d'une courte avance les trois quarts de la partie jusqu'à ce que le temps lui manque. Il avait dû hâter ses coups et il avait fait une erreur dans la fin de partie.

Et même s'il avait forcé AlphaGo à utiliser tout son temps, l'intelligence artificielle avait calculé un yose parfait. Alors que l'homme avait flanché devant l'urgence, la machine avait tout calculé froidement, sans une erreur.

Comment Lee Sedol allait-il s'adapter lors de sa prochaine partie ?

Comment affronter un adversaire qui ne montre jamais la moindre faiblesse et une puissance de calcul monstrueuse ? Un joueur qu'on ne peut ni leurrer, ni impressionner.

Et soudain, elle comprend pourquoi elle aime autant ce jeu et surtout pourquoi le fait que ce programme puisse gagner contre un pro contre Lee Sedol ne soit pas si important que ça.

Ce qui fait l'intérêt du jeu, c'est de rencontrer des joueurs capables de tout donner, de tout mettre sur la table, d'exploiter au maximum leurs atouts et de transformer leurs faiblesses en formidables des atouts.

Et c'est dans cette imperfection que réside toute la grandeur et la démesure d'une partie de go.

Akiko sourit devant cette certitude que s'impose à elle.

L'existence d'une telle intelligence artificielle capable de gagner contre un des plus grands pros coréens est sûrement un exploit incroyable dans le monde de l'informatique.

Mais cela n'avait au final que bien peu d'intérêt dans le monde du go.

Elle se souvient de la main tremblante de Lee Sedol sur son bol de pierres alors qu'il était en train de compter et recompter fébrilement ses points lors de la première partie. Elle doit bien admettre qu'elle meurt d'envie de voir la façon dont Lee Sedol allait essayer de transformer ses faiblesses si humaines en atout face à cette machine.

Ses faiblesses… De son côté, elle avait juste essayé de les dissimuler derrière un style flamboyant, comme la petite fille terrifiée qu'elle était toujours.

Comme pour reprendre contenance, elle jette un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre.

9h33

Elle est un peu pressée, elle avait un cours prévu cette après-midi et des parties à analyser pour préparer son tournoi.

Reprenant une seconde son souffle, elle arrive sous le porche de son immeuble, en profite pour récupérer son courrier sans prêter attention à la liasse d'enveloppes et de prospectus qui encombre sa boîte aux lettres qu'elle dépose sur la table du salon avant de filer prendre une douche rapide.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle enfile une jupe et un chemisier simple mais élégant, le genre de vêtements qu'elle met normalement pour ses cours et jette un œil désintéressé à sa pile de courrier.

C'est principalement des publicités aux couleurs criardes qui lui font mal aux yeux plutôt qu'autre chose, une lettre de la Nihon Kihin et…

Son cœur loupe un battement lorsque ses yeux tombent sur l'enveloppe de papier brun où son adresse avait été écrite avec soin.

Elle aurait reconnu cette écriture n'importe où et une main glacée lui enserre le cœur.

Soudain, les dernières semaines qu'elle avait passée dans ce nouvel appartement, sa rencontre avec Akashi pour signer les papiers qui leur avaient permis à son frère et elle de couper les ponts légalement avec leur père, son départ pour la Corée… tout s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde.

Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de rebâtir avec l'aide de son frère et de ses amis s'effondre dans un souffle pour ne devenir pas plus tangible que les restes d'un rêve éveillé.

Lentement, elle retourne l'enveloppe pour y lire ce qu'elle sait déjà.

 _Toru Kise_

 _12 Itaewon-dong_

 _Yongsan-gu_

 _Seoul_

* * *

 _ **Gymnase**_

 _ **11h51**_

Midorima aimerait bien le cacher mais il est aussi impatient que nerveux à l'idée de se lancer dans le concours de trois points que lui a proposé Joël après l'entraînement du matin.

Un vrai concours sur le modèle des all star games de la NBA, un type de concours auquel Joël est déjà bien rodé et qu'il s'était même payé le luxe de gagner cette année face à son capitaine sur le même score qui avait permis à Curry de gagner l'année d'avant.

Vingt-sept points sur trente.

Un score extraordinaire puisque c'est autant un test de précision que de rapidité. Il y avait vingt-cinq ballons sur cinq positions à mettre autour de la raquette à lancer, les vingt premiers valaient un point et les cinq derniers deux. Et tout ça en une minute.

Une minute pour lancer vingt-cinq ballons sur cinq positions autour de la raquette.

Une toute petite minute !

Et il se retrouve face à un spécialiste.

Alors oui, il est nerveux.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu louper un tir à l'entraînement, Shin, dit Takao, et je t'ai jamais vu aussi motivé. Ca va bien se passer.

C'est pas moi le problème, pense Midorima en regardant Joël qui s'avance.

 _\- Je suis en forme, Shintaro, dit Joël, j'espère que t'es prêt !_

Midorima acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, préférant ne pas dire un mot de peur de faire transparaître sa nervosité.

C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il se retrouve face à un joueur qui n'est pas seulement meilleur mais incroyablement meilleur que lui pour les tirs à trois points.

Une différence de niveau que personne d'autre que Joël et ses équipiers n'avaient vraiment pu évaluer lors du match mais qui allait exploser en une seule minute.

Le grand Arrière s'échauffe en étirant ses bras et ses jambes avec une concentration intense et il s'avance en massant d'une main sa nuque. Les ballons sont tous placés aux cinq points juste derrière la raquette et Riko, un chronomètre autour du cou s'apprête à donner le coup d'envoi.

\- Je voudrais commencer, dit Midorima.

Aucun ordre n'ayant été déterminé à l'avance, Joël acquiesce et se met en retrait pour regarder.

\- _Tu penses qu'il fera combien_ ? demande Stéphane à Joël.

Joël réfléchit avec le plus grand sérieux comme si Midorima était un de ses adversaires dans un concours de la NBA. Le temps se cristallise autour de son regard alors qu'il regarde Midorima s'avancer vers la première position.

\- _Dans ce genre de concours, la barre des qualifs est à quinze et un concurrent sérieux arrive à dix-neuf, vingt. Il a déjà la précision d'un pro, dit-il, mais pas la vitesse. Cet exercice va lui permettre de mettre l'accent sur ce qu'il a déjà compris._

En voyant le capitaine français acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, Akashi à qui l'échange n'a pas échappé, se dit que le spectacle allait être plus intéressant qu'il ne le croyait.

Midorima est prêt. Et dès que le coup d'envoi est lancé par Riko, il envoie avec sa précision légendaire les premiers ballons.

Il rentre sans problème les cinq premiers ballons et lorsqu'il court au deuxième point, Joël hoche doucement la tête :

\- _Dix-sept, il arrivera à dix-sept._

Pas un concurrent sérieux, en déduit Akashi, mais assez fort pour se faire qualifier dans un concours de pro au plus haut niveau.

Et sous les yeux de tous, les ballons rentrent sans faute les uns après les autres dans l'arceau. La prédiction de Joël se réalise sans un accroc. Midorima n'a pas loupé un ballon mais il n'a eu le temps d'en lancer que dix-sept sur les vingt-cinq.

Joël s'avance en lui montrant sa main pour qu'il lui passe le relais.

\- C'est le plus beau dix-sept que j'ai jamais vu, Shin.

Midorima est le seul à comprendre que ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment.

Il répond à son geste pas très fier de lui alors qu'il tente encore de reprendre son souffle. Cela n'avait duré qu'une minute mais il avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré pendant cette trop courte et à la fois trop longue minute.

Ses équipiers sont visiblement satisfaits de sa prestation mais pas lui. Il sait de quoi est capable Joël.

\- T'as été incroyable, Shin ! s'exclame Takao.

\- Non, dit-il sans aucune fausse modestie. Regarde ce qui va suivre, parce que là ça va être vraiment incroyable.

Et le spectacle est à la hauteur d'un Stephen Curry en pleine forme. Tous sont hypnotisés par les ballons se succèdent sans interruption dans l'arceau. Même Riko en oublie un instant le temps qui file sur son chronomètre. Il en loupe quelque uns parce que les ballons sont lancés à un tel rythme qu'ils se gênent dans l'arceau et finissent par ressortir.

Mais il ne fait aucune faute dans la dernière ligne droite et marque les huit derniers paniers en enchaînant les tirs comme si c'étaient de simples lay-up.

Vingt-quatre points.

Deux points au-dessus du score qui lui avait permis d'accéder en finale du dernier concours de la NBA et d'égaliser avec Stephen Curry.

Le dernier ballon tombe dans un silence total.

Les équipiers de Joël et Shintaro ne sont pas surpris mais ceux de Midorima qui n'avaient encore jamais vu un joueur meilleur que Shintaro sur un terrain pour faire des trois points sont muets de stupeur.

Midorima tend la main vers Joël avec beaucoup de respect.

\- Merci pour la leçon.

Joël prend sa main avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

\- C'est loin d'être une leçon. Plutôt une façon de te montrer une direction que tu as les moyens de prendre.

-Je dois prendre plus de risques.

\- Tu dois surtout sacrifier ta perfection pour plus d'efficacité et de vitesse, accepter d'en mettre un à côté de temps en temps si ça te permet de faire deux tirs de plus. Et crois-moi, sur le terrain, ça peut faire la différence.

\- Ca va pas être facile, dit Midorima.

Joël rigole en le prenant par l'épaule :

\- T'as pas idée !

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **12h42**_

Tous les joueurs sont en train de rentrer dans la salle commune, parlant de la partie qu'ils venaient de jouer et de toutes les actions du match lorsqu'ils tombent sur Louise qui discutent en français avec un petit brun à la carrure impressionnante.

Les français le dévisagent avec surprise tandis que tous les japonais se demandent bien qui et surtout pourquoi cet homme discute avec leur coach.

Enfin presque tous puisque Takao écarquille les yeux en s'exclamant :

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Tous se tournent vers lui, même Akashi avec curiosité parce qu'apparemment, il le connaît.

\- Les mecs, dit Takao, on est mort!

\- Takao, dit Midorima, tu sais qui c'est ?

Akashi le remercie intérieurement d'avoir posé la question. Parce que l'idée qu'une chose qui a l'air aussi importante lui échappe est déjà assez dure à supporter…

\- Les mecs, notre coach est cinglée !

\- Ouais, ça on sait déjà, lui rétorquent dans un même souffle tous les français.

\- _C'est David Belle_ , dit d'une voix blanche Takao.

Ca nous avance pas beaucoup plus… c'est à peu près la pensée qui traversent la tête de tous les joueurs.

Louise et ce fameux _David Belle_ sont trop concentrés sur leur conversation pour faire attention à tout ce qui peut bien se passer autour d'eux.

\- Ca nous avance pas vraiment, souffle Midorima.

Takao récupère son téléphone et fait une rapide recherche sur internet pour leur montrer une vidéo. Tous se penchent sur le petit écran avec des yeux de plus en plus halluciné à mesure que le film se déroule.

\- C'est une blague ? murmure Huyga.

\- C'est incroyable ! s'exclame Aomine.

\- La question que je me pose, dit Midorima perplexe, c'est en quoi est-ce qu'il va nous être utile pour notre entraînement ?

* * *

 _ **Gymnase**_

 _ **14h01**_

Tous observent la salle aménagée avec des tapis et une succession d'obstacles de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs en se disant que ça ressemblait singulièrement à un terrain de jeux pour enfants.

Mais ils avaient vu la vidéo de Takao et ils sont loin d'être confiants.

Louise se pose à la droite de son invité, prête à jouer les interprètes si besoin est et à présenter celui qui allait les aider pour cette dernière semaine d'entraînement.

\- Je vous présente David Belle, le fondateur du Parkour.

Toutes les têtes acquiescent nerveusement et le fameux David prend la parole :

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez vu quelques vidéos…

Encore une fois, toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui avec une certaine anxiété.

Ils n'ont vu qu'une vidéo et ça leur avait suffi à se faire une bonne idée de ce qu'est le parkour. Une discipline de trompe-la-mort qui sautent de building en building, multiplient les acrobaties dangereuses en survolant tous les obstacles qui se trouvent sur leur route avec l'agilité des plus grands félins.

Et oui, ça ne les rend pas vraiment confiants.

Même Akashi commence à se demander s'il avait judicieusement choisi leur coach.

\- Oubliez tout ce que vous avez vu, reprend Belle, c'est juste une version extrême du parkour, une vitrine pour épater la galerie. Le parkour c'est juste un moyen d'aller du point A au point B en ligne droite et ce quel que soit les obstacles qui se dressent sur votre route. C'est une discipline qui n'a rien de vraiment spectaculaire en soit, et bien pratiquée, ce n'est pas dangereux, bien au contraire. C'est un art qui va vous pousser à mieux connaître vos limites, physiques et mentales, qui va vous pousser à désapprendre puis à réapprendre tous les fondements du déplacement, vous allez réapprendre à marcher, sauter, tomber et à percevoir votre environnement et toutes les possibilités qu'il vous offre. Vous allez explorer vos limites et les dépasser, vous allez retrouver des réflexes et un instinct que vous pensiez sûrement ne jamais avoir eu au plus profond de vous.

Il se débarrasse de sa veste et s'avance vers le parkour qui lui fait face et en quelques sauts très agiles, une roulade et à la force des bras, il passe un à un les obstacles avec une aisance qui donne l'impression que c'est extrêmement simple.

Ce qui ne l'est pas.

\- Je vais vous apprendre les bases, continue Belle sans même être essoufflé. D'ordinaire, les débutants mettent très longtemps avant de maîtriser les fondamentaux parce qu'il faut une condition physique excellente pour y arriver. Mais ça ne devrait poser problème à aucun d'entre vous de…

Son regard s'attarde sur Kuroko qu'il vient juste de remarquer et l'espace d'une seconde, il en oublie son petit discours bien rodé…

\- … ou en tout cas à la plupart d'entre vous, se reprend-il, d'apprendre les bases au plus vite.

Belle passe un regard plus inquisiteur sur l'assemblée avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Je vous ai apporté des tenues plus appropriées pour l'entraînement. Changez-vous et on commence dans un quart d'heure.

Louise leur passe un grand sac qui contient des pantalons larges qui leur permettent de mettre des protections aux genoux et des t-shirts ajustés aux manches courtes pour ne pas gêner leurs mouvements et des protections aux coudes et des bandeaux pour leurs poignets aux couleurs de leur uniforme national, noir avec un drapeau du japon, touche de couleur sobre et rouge au niveau du cœur.

Même s'ils allaient apprendre uniquement les mouvements basiques, il fallait mieux être prudent.

Alors qu'ils vont tous se changer, Baptiste se rapproche de Louise en regardant la salle :

\- C'est malin, dit-il, très malin.

\- J'espère surtout que cela sera suffisant.

Baptiste ne répond pas tout de suite et observe tout le terrain d'entraînement :

\- Tu peux leur confiance. Mais tu ferais mieux de regarder ça avant quand même, dit-il en lui donnant un DVD.

Louise le prend avec appréhension :

\- Je dois m'attendre à quoi ?

\- Au pire.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **19h30**_

Louise avait perdu la notion du temps en regardant sous toutes les coutures le match du CSP sans Baptiste contre l'équipe de France.

Ferry, le nouveau coach de l'équipe de France avait été un des plus violents dans la diatribe lancée contre elle lors de sa défaite en finale de la coupe du Monde.

Il n'avait certes jamais parlé directement contre elle mais il avait fait en sorte de manipuler l'opinion pour dénoncer la soi-disant folie de la fédération d'avoir choisi une gamine à peine majeur comme coach, il avait su manœuvrer dans l'ombre les journalistes et l'opinion publique pour obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. La place de coach de l'équipe de France.

Et il avait su monter une équipe à son image.

Ce match contre l'équipe du CSP privé de leur pivot n'avait que peu d'intérêt en soi. La jeune équipe s'était sans surprise inclinée face aux pros. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un match aussi détestable.

Les équipiers de Baptiste n'étaient tombés dans aucun des pièges tendus parce que ce sont des pros rompus à toutes les tentatives les plus basses. Mais face à une équipe d'amateurs, ces techniques déloyales pourraient bien marcher.

Louise sait bien jusqu'à quelles extrémités le besoin de victoire pouvait mener. Et Ferry s'est mis dans une situation où perdre est inacceptable. Surtout face à celle à qui il avait fait porter toute la responsabilité de la défaite de l'équipe de France.

Il ne perdrait pas face à l'Australie.

Et lorsque ses joueurs arrivent dans la salle, elle sort assez vite de ses sombres réflexions parce que le spectacle en vaut la peine.

Kagami, Aomine, Kise arrivent les premiers, visiblement fatigués mais ravis de leur séance d'entraînement un peu particulière avec David qui s'avance avec un grand sourire alors qu'il se dirige vers elle pour lui parler de leur premier contact avec cette discipline singulière.

 _-_ Louise, faut que je te parle !

Alors que ses amis arrivent pour se joindre à eux, les autres joueurs arrivent au compte-goutte, Louise remarque sans peine que David n'a pas dû les ménager.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, Louise, j'y croyais pas. Si j'avais pas eu un tournage de prévu dans Tokyo le week-end prochain, je crois pas que je ne serais pas venu parce que le pari me semblait pas vraiment réaliste. Apprendre les fondements du parkour en moins d'une semaine à des gosses qui ne savent même pas ce que c'est, Non franchement, j'y croyais pas. Mais le jour où t'as débarqué avec ton ballon, j'y croyais pas non plus alors j'ai décidé de t'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Louise se rappelle du premier jour où elle s'était rendue aux séances d'initiations de parkour sur les quais de Seine à Paris alors que les cours venaient juste de s'ouvrir aux femmes. En une seule séance, elle était devenue accroc. Et au bout de quelques semaines, elle avait carrément ramené un ballon avec elle, persuadée qu'elle pourrait faire ses exercices de base un ballon à la main.

Belle n'avait pas cru que c'était vraiment possible et ça lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour gérer les obstacles tout en gardant son attention suffisamment sur la balle pour ne pas la perdre. Mais elle avait fini par y arriver parce qu'elle avait aimé le défi fou que cela représentait.

\- Le parkour, continue Belle, ça fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus primitif et d'animal qu'on a tous enfouit en nous. Mais avec tes gosses, y a rien à raviver, la flamme est déjà là.

Il regarde Kise, Aomine et Kagami qui parlent avec enthousiasme de cet entraînement un peu fou.

\- Ces trois-là, ils sont incroyables. Le blondinet, j'avais pas besoin de lui montrer deux fois les choses, il reproduisait tout parfaitement du premier coup, j'avais jamais vu ça. Les deux autres, ils ont une rage et une énergie qui explosent à chacun de leur mouvement, c'est presque aveuglant.

Puis il se tourne vers Midorima et Akashi :

\- Eux, ils sont étonnants. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour qu'on pouvait intellectualiser mon sport. Et c'est moi qui l'ait fondé, je peux même pas te dire à quel point je suis surpris. Chacun de leur mouvement est calculé, précis et optimum. Ils ont une lecture analytique que j'avais jamais vu de chacun de leur geste et le physique qui va derrière.

Puis il regarde Takao et Izuki qui sont littéralement en train de dormir sur la table.

\- Ces deux-là sont pas aussi impressionnants que les autres physiquement mais ils savent utiliser de façon incroyable tous les obstacles, c'est comme s'ils avaient une vision globale à chaque instant de toute la piste.

Puis il regarde Himuro, Nijimura et Huyga en hochant la tête avec respect :

\- Eux, ils sont aussi mesurés qu'efficaces, respectant à la lettre chaque consigne, un vrai plaisir.

Puis il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire quand il regarde Murasakibara :

\- Alors lui, c'est un vrai mystère. Au repos, il y a une sorte de nonchalance enfantine qui transpire de tout son être mais quand il est lancé, tout marche.

Il lui fait signe de s'approcher avec un regard en coin pour lui confier :

\- Je crois même qu'il s'est amusé mais qu'il n'aimerait pas que ça se sache.

Puis il regarde Kuroko médusé :

\- Lui par contre, je ne sais pas encore trop quoi en penser. Il n'a clairement pas le physique des autres mais…

Au même moment, Kuroko s'effondre sur la table de fatigue et Louise attend qu'il trouve ses mots.

\- Tu vas sûrement te moquer de moi, dit-il, et c'est sûrement parce qu'on est au Japon que j'ai cette image en tête, mais si j'imaginais la façon dont un ninja pourrait faire du parkour, il bougerait exactement comme lui.

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Yanabigashi**_

 _ **Quartier d'Asakusa**_

 _ **Au même moment**_

Le match diffusé sur l'écran géant de la salle commune vient de s'achever sous les regards attentifs de l'équipe de France. Avec un écart de score ridicule. Vraiment ridicule.

Le coach, un grand blond au regard d'un bleu glacé croise les bras nerveusement, récupère la télécommande et s'adresse à son équipe :

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?

Il n'est pas surpris d'entendre son pivot prendre la parole pour le groupe :

\- Ils sont bien meilleurs que je ne le pensais. Je crois même qu'ils ont leur chance face à l'Espagne. Mais s'ils arrivent à accomplir cet exploit, on aura plus qu'à les cueillir au tour suivant parce que l'Australie ne sera qu'une formalité pour nous.

Ferry acquiesce, c'est à peu près ce qu'il pensait.

\- A vrai dire, c'est une véritable aubaine pour nous, continue son pivot, s'ils nous débarrassent de l'Espagne, c'est un vrai plus parce qu'on a perdu contre eux en finale de la coupe d'Europe et que franchement face à Sanchez on a autant de chance de gagner que de perdre. Et si c'est l'Espagne qui gagne, ils ne seront pas dans leur meilleure forme face à nous.

Ferry acquiesce alors qu'il repasse les actions clé du match pour se focaliser sur les joueurs.

-Mais j'espère qu'ils vont gagner leur premier match, continue son pivot, parce que je déteste ce genre d'équipe. J'ai pas envie de gagner contre eux, dit-il avec un rictus de prédateur, j'ai envie de les briser.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Alors il y a eu 4/1 pour la machine dans les matchs qui ont opposés Lee Sedol contre AlphaGo.

Et c'étaient des parties grandioses et terrifiantes en intensité. J'ai adoré même si j'aurai préféré voir un 5/0 pour Lee Sedol :-)

La fédé coréenne a donné un titre honorifique de 9ème dan à Alpha Go!

Le concours de trois points, c'est le genre de concours qu'organise la NBA. Et j'avoue que j'ai pris pour model pour Joël, Klay Thompson, l'arrière des Golden State Warriors. Et il y a quelques semaines, il a battu son propre capitaine Stephen Curry dans ce concours sur un score hallucinant de 27. Vous pouvez trouver la vidéo sur le net, c'est impressionnant.

Quant au parkour, j'y suis allée moi-même quand les cours ont été ouverts aux femmes. Et c'est un tout petit peu le discours qu'on nous a fait (pas par David Belle, c'est un peu une star!) et contrairement à Louise, j'ai vite compris que je n'avais pas les aptitudes physiques pour ne pas en baver pendant un bout de temps avant de maîtriser quoi que ce soit...

J'ai vite revu mes ambitions à la baisse, je me suis mis à faire du jogging sur les quais de Seine dès que le soleil le permet... Et moi au bout de dix minutes, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est "Elle est encore loin la porte de Pantin...".


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

alors comme je le disais la semaine dernière, je l'avais presque fini, ce chapitre, du coup il arrive à temps. Il me manquait juste une scène qui j'espère ne sera pas trop bâclée. Si vous ne la trouvez pas, c'est sûrement bon signe...

Mais je doute d'avoir un chapitre à vous présenter la semaine prochaine, je suis en pleines révisions.

Mais qui sait, c'est quand j'ai le moins de temps que j'ai le plus d'idées...

Alors c'est un petit chapitre assez calme.

* * *

 _ **Lorik,**_

alors tout d'abord un grand merci pour la review sur Pénombres. Comme l'histoire était terminée, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ton comm', j'étais très touchée.

Et je suis aussi très flattée de voir que tu aimes autant cette histoire. Mon plus grand plaisir est de savoir que j'arrive à communiquer tout un tas d'émotions à travers mes écrits et tu n'as pas idée à quel point ton comm' m'a donné le sourire.

Mon histoire en anime? Ou même en dessins? Oh j'aimerai tellement voir ça... Même si en quelque sorte, c'est un peu comme ça que je le visualise dans ma petite tête :-) J'ai une imagination très visuelle.

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 _ **Mardi**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **7h42**_

Aomine est en train de s'arracher difficilement de sa tasse de café et balaye la salle d'un regard fatigué. Le réveil avait été rude pour tout le monde, les entraînements de parkour, c'est pas une promenade de santé ! Ce que Belle leur avait fait faire n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce que Takao leur avait montré hier sur ces vidéos complètement dingues sur son portable, ce qui est plutôt rassurant sur l'état mental de leur coach. Et elle avait décidé que le matin serait réservé à Belle et l'après-midi au terrain.

Mais contre toute attente, il avait adoré tout ce que le français leur avait fait faire et il a hâte de continuer à explorer cette étrange discipline. Il n'est pas très grand ce Belle, mais c'est un monstre d'endurance et d'agilité. Suivre son rythme avait été une sacrée épreuve.

En moins d'une heure, il avait compris tout ce qu'était l'essence du parkour et il s'était donné à fond sur chaque nouvel exercice que lui avait présenté Belle. Kagami et Kise s'étaient amusés au moins autant que lui. Même Murasakibara s'était montré particulièrement énergique.

Aomine sourit en pensant à sa journée qui s'annonce, parce qu'après les exercices étranges avec Belle, ils allaient jouer avec des pros et contre des pros. Hier, il avait fait une partie où il s'était retrouvé dans la même équipe que Lucas face à Jonas et jouer avec l'ailier de LeBron James, c'est une sensation incroyable.

Lucas à ses côtés alors qu'il avait le même poste que l'as américain sur le terrain, pendant une seconde, il avait eu l'impression de flotter sur le parquet !

Il lève de nouveau la tête de sa tasse de café avec un sourire idiot lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche.

Lentement, il passe en revue la scène, cherchant ce petit truc qui le dérange.

Les français parlent entre eux comme tous les matins en se moquant de leur coach qui n'a pas eu encore son premier café. Pas besoin de parler le français pour comprendre ! Il remarque sans peine que Stéphane aimerait paraître offusqué par l'attitude de Lucas et Jonas mais qu'en fait ça l'amuse autant que les autres.

Hyuga, Nijimura, Akashi et Midorima sont plongés dans leurs tasses de thé en discutant calmement comme chaque matin, Murasakibara avale tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main sous l'œil amusé d'Himuro, les deux idiots rigolent sous cape parce qu'ils avaient un humour aussi foireux l'un que l'autre. Kise sur sa gauche sourit comme un idiot à côté de Kuroko qui a l'air d'être tombé du lit.

Aomine se prend la tête à deux mains, il n'arrive toujours pas à trouver lorsque soudain ça lui saute aux yeux !

\- Tetsu tes cheveux !

Lorsque Kuroko se tourne vers lui les yeux à peine ouverts, il n'y a pas de doute dans l'esprit d'Aomine, il vient juste de se lever. Et pourtant… Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux un peu rudement comme s'il était en train de rêver.

Tetsu n'a pas le temps de s'en offusquer, il est visiblement pas assez réveillé pour ça.

\- Ils sont pas… Enfin, je veux dire, ils sont _normaux._

Rien à voir avec l'explosion apocalyptique qui part dans tous les sens sur la tête de Tetsu lorsqu'il tombe du lit.

Et oui, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui lui échappe.

* * *

 _ **Siège du groupe Akashi**_

 _ **10h23**_

Levant la tête sur la tour immense qui se dresse devant elle et dont les vitres brillent de mille éclats sous le soleil froid du matin, Akiko détourne difficilement les yeux pour regarder sa montre.

10h23

Elle a rendez-vous au siège du groupe Akashi à trente pour des changements de dernières minutes dans son contrat et elle garde comme le stigmate d'une blessure ouverte la lettre close de son père au fond de son sac.

Elle n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir ni la détruire. Ni en parler à qui que ce soit ou ne serait-ce que la regarder depuis qu'elle n'avait mis dans son sac.

Et dans un coin sombre de son esprit sa présence se matérialise sous la forme d'une petite boule noire et hérissée qui menace de la paralyser à chaque minute.

Alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle fait toujours dans ce genre de situation, se noyer dans le travail jusqu'à s'y perdre.

Et elle avait de quoi faire. Ses cours et l'étude de parties la plongeaient dans un monde d'une complexité à la fois si proche et si éloignée de celle de la vie réelle, un monde qui monopolisait toute son attention, tout son esprit, suffisamment du moins pour lui faire oublier un temps cette lettre qu'elle vit comme une menace.

Arrivée à l'accueil de l'immense tour, elle est prise en charge par une jeune femme qui l'informe que Monsieur Akashi souhaite la voir en personne. Et qu'il serait bientôt disponible.

 _Monsieur Akashi veut la voir en personne_

Alors qu'elle attend dans une sorte d'antichambre aussi moderne et classe que froide et impersonnelle, elle se demande bien pourquoi et se prépare mentalement à la confrontation comme elle l'aurait fait pour une partie officielle.

Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'un seul regard pour comprendre à quel point le père d'Akashi est un homme craint.

Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue pro, elle avait l'habitude de se confronter à ce genre de fortes personnalités ce qui ne l'empêche pas de ressentir une décharge d'adrénaline qui lui fait trembler les mains lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

Le secrétaire particulier du père d'Akashi lui montre la voie d'un hochement de tête et elle entre dans l'immense bureau avant de la laisser en tête à tête avec cet homme glaçant.

Monsieur Akashi reste assis à son bureau, encore occupé par un coup de téléphone auquel il répond dans un coréen parfait tout en lui montrant une chaise qui se trouve en face de son bureau.

Alors que la conversation entre Monsieur Akashi et son interlocuteur absent continue, assise sur sa chaise Akiko se sent déplacée. Sur l'immense bureau de bois sombre, elle voit son contrat signé sur le bureau et un autre presque identique avec une clause supplémentaire.

Elle n'ose pas y jeter plus d'un coup d'œil, attendant qu'on ne l'y autorise.

Il pose enfin son portable et tourne toute son attention vers la jeune fille.

Elle retient son souffle le temps d'un battement de cœur. Physiquement, Seijuro tient de sa mère mais ce regard et cette intensité froide dans le regard, c'est définitivement celle de l _'autre_.

\- Kise sensei, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. J'ai reçu une demande qui devrait nous être mutuellement bénéfique pendant votre voyage en Corée.

Il lui tend le nouveau contrat pour parcourir cette nouvelle clause.

Igoshogi TV, l'une des chaînes de télévision de Go japonaise, qui retransmettait les matchs entre Lee Sedol et l'intelligence artificielle AlphaGo, lui demandait d'assister et de commenter le quatrième match en Corée.

Akiko n'est pas vraiment ravie de ce que beaucoup auraient vu comme un grand honneur. Les commentaires de pro sur les grandes parties sont toujours basés sur le même modèle, un pro 9ème dan qui porte toute la sagesse de ce jeu millénaire et en face une jeune pro inexpérimentée qui est là pour poser les questions les plus évidentes avec une fausse naïveté.

Un vieux sage et la belle écervelée…

Non, ça ne lui plait pas.

Mais pour commenter sur place une telle partie, elle était prête à mettre sa fierté de côté. Et face au regard de Monsieur Akashi, elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir le choix.

Elle accepte donc cette nouvelle clause avec le moins de mots possibles, ayant peur de montrer qu'elle avait des sentiments mitigés sur cette soi-disant largesse.

\- Je pense que cela vous fera plaisir de savoir que l'autre pro choisi pour commenter la partie est Takemiya sensei et qu'il a souhaité que ce soit vous et personne d'autre qui l'assiste.

Akiko est un peu décontenancée par la nouvelle. Takemiya, le joueur qu'elle avait toujours copié, le joueur qui l'avait humilié pendant la finale du Meijin.

Mais depuis sa finale perdue, ils faisaient une partie par mois au club Tengen, une partie toujours très attendue par les habitués du club. Et pour l'instant, elle n'avait fait que mesurer l'écart de niveau entre eux. Mais ses défaites l'avaient vraiment poussé à s'améliorer.

Le jour de la quatrième partie de Lee Sedol c'était le jour de leur partie.

Soudain, jouer les potiches à la télévision japonaise ne l'ennuie pas tant que ça.

\- Je dois aussi me rendre en Corée pour un rendez-vous, continue le père d'Akashi, nous partirons en même temps. J'en profiterai pour régler les détails avec vous dans l'avion…

 _Formidable_ , pense avec une ironie grinçante Akiko, qui imagine déjà les longues heures d'avion côte à côte avec Monsieur Akashi pour aller en Corée.

Au moins, ils voyageraient en business class…

Après s'être inclinée respectueusement, Akiko allait prendre enfin congé de cette entrevue qui la met mal à l'aise lorsque le père d'Akashi la retient de quelques mots :

\- Je…

Et pour la première fois depuis sûrement bien longtemps, Monsieur Akashi hésite, cherche ses mots. Cela ne dure que le temps d'un battement de cœur mais sa voix vacille un instant.

\- J'ai hâte de voir votre partie contre ce jeune Coréen, se reprend-il.

Akiko met une seconde avant de se remettre de sa surprise et le remercie sans être dupe le moins du monde.

Il ne l'avait pas arrêté pour lui parler de sa future partie.

Elle en aurait presque oublié cette lettre encore cachetée dans son sac.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **13h02**_

Louise tourne et retourne dans sa main le DVD du match d'entraînement de l'Espagne face à la Russie, un choc entre deux des grands favoris du tournoi que leurs futurs adversaires avaient gagné d'une courte avance.

Un match qui démontre à nouveau les qualités du déroutant style de l'Espagne et de son meneur Sanchez. Elle l'avait déjà vu et revu. L'entraînement de Kuroko pour ses contres allaient être un atout déterminant dans cette bataille.

Elle a déjà une solide idée du plan qu'elle allait mettre en place pour ce match. Mais la question qui lui occupe l'esprit en ce moment, c'est la place qu'elle doit réserver à Akashi dans ce travail de préparation.

Pendant le match d'entraînement, elle avait d'abord été enthousiasmé par la vision unique de son capitaine. Il avait été jusqu'à contrer une passe de Stéphane avant de l'avoir poussé à sortir son meilleur jeu. Un jeu digne d'une partie de NBA, d'une de ses meilleures parties.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait réellement, elle avait senti son sang se figer dans ses veines.

Il y a _deux_ Akashi. Littéralement.

Elle l'avait vu en regardant les vidéos de matchs de Teiko et de Rakuzan. Elle avait senti que _quelque chose_ s'était passé pendant cette finale perdue face à Seirin.

Elle avait compris mais elle n'avait pas _réalisé_ la situation.

Il y a _vraiment_ deux Akashi.

Elle avait eu tout le week end pour peser le plus et le contre sur les deux options qui se présentent à elle. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à faire pencher la balance pour l'une ou l'autre de ses deux solutions.

Et lorsque Louise regarde le jeune capitaine discuter calmement entre Stéphane et Joël pendant le repas sur leur entraînement au parkour, elle a presque l'impression que cette scène sur le parquet, elle avait dû la rêver. Puis elle soupire lorsqu'elle se rend compte que ses deux amis sont en train de lui lister avec une mauvaise foi évidente tous les soi-disant entraînements farfelus auxquels elle les aurait soumis, _n'importe quoi_ , un étalage qu'Akashi écoute sans s'emporter, ni se moquer, définitivement un bon point pour lui pense Louise.

Elle se lève pour mettre fin à leur liste idiote avec un regard noir et invite Akashi à la suivre dans une des pièces attenantes, son DVD à la main.

Akashi s'exécute et s'il est nerveux, pense Louise, il cache bien son jeu. Elle garde nerveusement le DVD dans ses mains et se retourne vers Akashi qui s'est calmement assis en face d'elle et de l'écran.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez me dire, dit-il.

Alors là, elle est presque curieuse d'entendre la suite parce qu'elle-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

\- Je n'ai pas respecté notre accord, dit-il, et je suis prêt à céder ma place de capitaine sans discuter si vous me laissez jouer pendant les matchs.

Leur marché. Oui, elle lui avait dit que tant que l'Akashi qui était devant elle serait là, elle lui confierait la place de capitaine.

Louise tire une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit à califourchon, posant ses mains et sa tête sur le dossier pour regarder droit dans les yeux Akashi.

\- Ce marché est caduque car je n'avais pas vraiment compris la situation, dit-elle en sondant ses yeux comme pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière ce regard impassible.

Et l'espace d'un instant, elle voit son regard vaciller. Il craint qu'elle ne l'autorise plus à jouer et cette peur est suffisante pour faire apparaître des failles dans cette façade si lisse qu'il lui offre.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, le pourquoi du comment tout cela est arrivé ne m'intéresse pas. Je sais très bien jusqu'à quelles extrémités le besoin impérieux de gagner peut vous perdre. Tout ce que je veux savoir maintenant, _c'est comment ça marche ?_

\- Comment ça marche, reprend Akashi sans comprendre.

\- Est-ce que l' _Autre_ est toujours là ? demande-t-elle en posant un doigt sur le front d'Akashi lentement.

Seijuro a du mal à ne pas étouffer un mouvement de recul alors que Louise semble chercher à scruter les noirs recoins de son esprit.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

\- Est-ce qu' _il_ entend tout ce que l'on se dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu _'il_ peut à tout moment prendre le pas sur vous ?

\- Non. Je l'ai laissé faire pendant le match.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche, dit-elle en relâchant lentement la pression de son doigt sur son front, dès que vous sentez la situation vous échappe, _il_ prend l'ascendant sur vous. Parce qu'au fond, vous êtes persuadé qu' _il_ est le seul à être vraiment capable de faire face, qu' _il_ est plus fort que vous.

\- Individuellement, il l'est.

\- Je l'avoue, _ses_ capacités d'analyses sont impressionnantes. Mais _sa_ plus grande force est aussi _sa_ plus grande faiblesse. C'est parce qu' _il_ est persuadé que rien ne peut l'arrêter qu' _il_ est capable de voir plus loin. Lorsque l'on pense que rien est impossible, on s'affranchit de limites que l'on ignorait jusque-là s'imposer. Mais c'est aussi sa plus grande faiblesse puisqu _'il_ est incapable de gérer le moindre échec.

Akashi a bien du mal à ne pas détourner le regard lorsqu'il se souvient de la façon dont Kuroko avait réussi à déjouer ses yeux de l'empereur.

\- Tout système qui se croit parfait n'est voué qu'à s'effondrer sous son propre poids, continue Louise. Vous par contre, vos capacités d'analyse ne sont peut-être pas aussi poussées mais vous savez évoluer, vous adapter et faire confiance à vos équipiers. Vous ne cherchez pas à vaincre aveuglement tout ce qui ce qui se trouve devant vous parce que votre ego ne supporterait pas un tel affront.

\- Et nous avons perdu, dit amèrement Akashi.

Un instant, Louise se demande à qui son « nous » fait référence.

\- Personne n'arrive à votre niveau sans avoir cette rage de vaincre vissée aux entrailles, dit Louise.

Akashi voit la même lueur briller dans les yeux de Louise que celle qui brille au fond des siens, elle parle autant pour lui que pour elle.

\- Alors nous allons revoir les termes de notre accord, dit Louise.

Akashi se prépare à tout entendre et à tout accepter si cela lui permet de continuer à jouer.

\- Je vais écouter votre avis et vos conseils sur mes futurs plans, qu'ils viennent de vous ou de l' _Autre_. Par contre, sur le terrain, c'est vous et personne d'autre que je veux voir jouer en tant que capitaine.

Akashi acquiesce d'un léger hochement de tête.

\- Si dans un cas extrême faire jouer l' _Autre_ nous permet d'avoir un avantage sur nos adversaires et que vos équipiers n'y sont pas opposés d'une quelconque manière, j'y réfléchirai sur le moment comme je l'ai fait pour notre match d'entraînement.

Akashi pense que ce sont des conditions plus que raisonnables.

\- Akashi, je ne prétends en rien comprendre mieux que ceux qui vous entourent depuis toujours cette situation. Mais je pense que si vos propres faiblesses portent les fondements de la force de l' _Autre_ , l'inverse est aussi vrai. L' _Autre_ fait partie de vous, _il_ n'est ni meilleur ni plus faible, c'est juste une autre facette de vous sur laquelle vous vous êtes appuyé devant des situations qui vous paraissaient insolubles.

Louise se rapproche un peu plus de lui :

\- Je pense que c'est le jour où vous l'aurez vraiment compris que cet _Autre_ reprendra la place qui lui est due et que j'aurai un capitaine digne du plus grand respect aussi bien de la part de ses équipiers que de ses adversaires et de gagner ce championnat en face de moi.

Elle se lève, replace sa chaise dans le bon sens et la place à côté d'Akashi pour s'y asseoir.

\- Alors on le regarde ce match !

* * *

 _ **Gymnase**_

 _ **17h35**_

Aomine s'étire longuement avant de s'asseoir sur le banc après le match d'entraînement qu'ils venaient de faire.

Il avait été sceptique au premier abord devant le français qui leur avait amené leur coach. Le parkour…Ça paraissait complètement dingue comme méthode d'entraînement. Et dangereux.

Mais il ne lui avait fallu que dix minutes sur le terrain pendant ce match pour comprendre. Le parkour n'avait rien changé à son jeu, ni à celui de Kise, Nijimura, Kagami, ou Murasakibara. Mais pour tous les autres, le changement est déjà sensible.

Cela avait réveillé quelque chose d'intangible dans leur façon de jouer qui les rendaient plus rapide, fluide et imprévisible. C'était presque invisible à un œil non averti mais le jeu de passe d'Akashi est légèrement différent, plus instinctif, le jeu d'Himuro moins propre mais plus incisif et Huyga avait gagné en vitesse.

Les deux rigolos aux yeux perçants semblent encore plus précis que d'habitude. Et ça, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible.

Même Tetsu semble avoir gagné en endurance. Un peu.

Midorima aussi est en train de changer. Mais ce n'est pas l'entraînement de Belle qui en est à l'origine. Non, c'est le petit concours de trois points avec Joël qui avait chamboulé l'as de Shutoku.

Il l'avait vu manquer un panier pendant leur match. Manquer un panier pendant un match, surtout un trois points, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Sauf si on s'appelle Shintaro Midorima.

Il avait pris un risque en tirant. La défense de Baptiste et Joël ne lui avait laissé aucune autre possibilité que de tirer dans une position impossible. Et il l'avait pris ce risque, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant.

Le ballon avait tourné pendant un temps qui leur avait semblé à tous infini autour de l'arceau avant de tomber du mauvais côté.

Mais il n'avait pas vu ce panier manqué comme un échec mais plutôt comme la promesse d'un changement.

Doucement mais sûrement tous sont en train d'évoluer.

Et c'est une équipe qui lui plait qui se dévoile sous ses yeux.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous,**

Alors je me suis rendue compte que même mes lecteurs les plus assidus ne lisent pas forcément mes petites notes.

Donc, je profite d'une petite note pour rappeler qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre cette semaine et peut-être même la semaine prochaine. Je passe les oraux d'un concours dimanche et lundi prochain. Croisez-les doigts pour moi :-)

Alors pour tous ceux qui me suivent depuis **Kise** ou **Pénombres** , c'est la première fois depuis un peu plus d'un an que je ne publie pas au moins un chapitre par semaine… Après 66 chapitres, après environ 240 000 mots, oui je suis une scientifique, j'aime les chiffres, ça me fait un peu bizarre de ne pas vous présenter la suite cette semaine.

Depuis les premiers chapitres d' **Un nouveau défi** , les lecteurs qui me suivent sont très fidèles et viennent de 15 pays… Et cela paraît surement présomptueux de ma part mais j'adore l'idée que mes petites histoires fassent un peu le tour du monde.

Alors il faudra être un peu patient pour avoir la suite.

A très bientôt,

 **kaelys**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

ça y est j'ai passé mes oraux. Je vous avoue que le stress de tout ça m'a fatigué comme rarement j'ai été fatiguée dans ma vie. J'ai pas eu trop de bol dans le sujet, un de ceux que je redoutais le plus mais c'est aussi un de ceux que j'ai le plus bossé. C'est un concours, on verra bien.

En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'un petit mot pour m'encourager :-) Je vous remercie, ça m'a beaucoup touchée.

Et ça m'a fait très plaisir de me replonger dans ce nouveau chapitre pour me changer les idées.

* * *

 **Sorcielina** , merci pour ton adorable comm'... Et oui, j'aime le go, beaucoup moins les échecs. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas lire mes petites notes, je te rassure :-) Et j'adore transmettre des émotions à mes lecteurs, les accrocher aux basques de mes persos et intégrer du mieux que je peux les miens.

Alors sans plus de blabla, la suite, qui j'espère te plaira.

 **Ange-ann, Aya, Gwendo, Pioupiou, TataNathy,** un grand merci pour vos petits mots d'encouragements.

Alors comme je le disais plus haut, je suis tombée sur un des sujets que je redoutais le plus. Et comme j'avais tablé sur mon manque de bol légendaire, je l'avais aussi énormément bossé.

J'ai assuré la leçon mais pas les questions trop spécialisées.

C'est un concours, ce sera peut-être suffisant.

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Mardi soir**_

 _ **20h12**_

Jonas observe les joueurs japonais avec attention. L'enchaînement des entraînements de parkour et des matchs a laissé son empreinte sur les corps fatigués. Et il doit bien avouer qu'il n'a rien fait pour ménager les petits protégés de Louise.

Il se remémore leur dernière partie, celle où il avait joué pour la première fois avec Aomine, dans la même équipe. Curieusement, c'est en jouant avec lui qu'il avait réellement pu se rendre compte de la façon dont il avait évolué en si peu de temps. Et pendant un court instant, face à Baptiste et Lucas, il avait eu l'impression d'être sur un pied d'égalité, dans un match officiel, avec à ses côtés un équipier envers qui il pouvait avoir toute confiance.

Ce gosse a l'étoffe des plus grands, un diamant brut qui ne demande qu'à être façonné. Poli.

Surtout poli, pense-t-il en rigolant bêtement.

Jonas s'amuse en voyant que le repas a beau être servi depuis cinq bonnes minutes, tous les japonais sont à demi endormi à côté de leur assiette, osant à peine lever la tête pour regarder ce qui pouvait sentir aussi bon.

Et ils sursautent tous dans un même sursaut lorsque Louise s'emporte face à Belle avec une débauche d'énergie presque insolente à cette table.

 _\- Non !_

Mais Belle en face d'elle ne se démonte pas :

 _\- Mais pourquoi !_

Louise retourne un regard noir :

 _\- Tais-toi, idiot ! Y a que des drogués du ballon dans la salle, je ne leur donne pas plus d'un jour ou deux pour qu'ils y pensent eux-mêmes !_

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Il faut enlever les protections pour faire rebondir le ballon ! Idiot !_

Et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour que j'autorise une telle chose, pense-t-elle …

 _\- Il suffirait que tu leur montres une fois ou deux, je suis sûr que le blondinet ou le grand métis pourraient…_

\- _Pas à une semaine de la plus grande compétition de leur vie ! C'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre !_

\- Quel risque ? demande Kuroko.

Louise et Belle se retournent dans un même mouvement. Louise se rend compte que tous les regardent et que Midorima avait même traduit leur échange à qui veut l'entendre.

Belle éclate de rire en posant une main sur les cheveux de Kuroko :

\- _Faut absolument qu'on lui mette une clochette autour du cou à celui-là_ , s'exclame-t-il en rigolant.

Midorima et Akashi qui sont les seuls à avoir compris la tirade de Belle hochent machinalement la tête en se disant que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Mais ils n'ont pas oublié sa question :

\- _Quel risque_ ? redemande avec curiosité Midorima.

Cette fois Belle le regarde avec étonnement en se rapprochant maladroitement de Louise :

\- _Y aurait pas un truc que t'aurais oublié de me dire ?_

Louise le dévisage sans comprendre…

\- _Me dit pas qu'ils parlent tous français !_

Et soudain, Belle se repasse à toute vitesse les séances d'entraînement où il ne s'était privé d'aucun commentaire, persuadé que personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

Quel idiot !

\- _Juste Midorima et Akashi_ , lui répond Louise.

Belle lui retourne un regard blanc en marmonnant :

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment mais je vais trouver un moyen de te le faire payer…_

Et à leur table, Aomine et Kagami échangent un regard de connivence devant le tout nouveau monde qui s'offre à eux alors qu'ils associent avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux les mots « faire rebondir le ballon » et _parkour_ …

* * *

 _ **23h33**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

L'obscurité de la petite pièce attenante à la salle à manger n'est troublée que par la lumière spasmodique de l'écran et des applaudissements de la foule qui encourage les joueurs du match qu'il diffuse et qui résonnent en sourdine dans les ombres changeantes. Atsushi qui était parti en quête d'un encas pour la nuit est surpris de voir de la lumière et du bruit provenir de la petite pièce. Il pousse la porte lentement et son regard s'attarde machinalement sur l'écran qui diffuse un match.

Un match de l'Espagne.

Un panier spectaculaire du pivot espagnol lui arrache quelques secondes d'attention.

Il met une bonne seconde à se rendre compte qu'Akashi observe le match dans les ombres de la pièce, assis à quelques pas de l'écran, le regard complètement tourné vers le meneur espagnol.

Et son regard froid et scrutateur le fait frissonner une seconde.

Allant jusqu'à oublier l'objet de sa quête, Atsushi prend une chaise et s'assoit aux côtés d'Akashi trop curieux d'en voir plus sur cette demi-finale de coupe d'Europe entre l'Espagne et la Russie.

Et plus les minutes défilent et plus Murasakibara s'enfonce sur son siège. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas dans ce match.

Quelque chose qui rend Akashi mortellement sérieux.

Le meneur espagnol lui rappelle un peu trop des souvenirs douloureux du passé.

Ce jeune joueur au regard noir à peine plus grand que Kuroko ne vit que pour la victoire. Un trait qu'il pourrait reconnaître n'importe où. Et il est prêt à tout sacrifier sur l'autel de cette déesse capricieuse.

Ses équipiers, ses adversaires et son amour du jeu.

Absolument tout.

Atsushi se recule un instant.

Les souvenirs qui lui reviennent en mémoire et dans lesquels Akashi est en train de se noyer lui font baisser les yeux.

Parce que tout avait commencé avec lui.

A cause de lui.

C'est parce qu'il avait un jour douté de la valeur de son capitaine qu'il avait forcé Akashi à changer. A devenir _l'autre._

Et tout avait commencé à sombrer.

En cinq paniers.

Il en avait perdu un ami.

Non pas _un_ ami, son meilleur ami.

Et à cet instant s'il ne demande pas pardon pour tout ce que son égoïsme paresseux avait déclenché, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas sûr d'en avoir le droit.

Alors, assis dans la pénombre, il continue à regarder le match aux côtés d'Akashi.

En silence.

* * *

 _ **Mercredi**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **7h32**_

Mercredi…

Le jour du départ des français.

Un impératif que tous avaient plus ou moins oublié dans l'agitation de la préparation.

Une réalité qui les rattrape un peu brutalement.

Jonas et Baptiste seront les premiers à partir, leur avion décolle pour l'Europe en début d'après-midi quant aux autres, ils partent en fin de soirée pour les Etats-Unis.

Aomine regarde Jonas avec un pincement au cœur qui le surprend. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment échangé un seul mot sans intermédiaire. Il ne parle pas plus le japonais que lui ne parle le français.

Et il a l'impression de devoir dire adieu à un ami cher.

Jonas pose sa tasse de café à ses côtés et s'assoit à sa droite, face à Kagami.

 _\- Faut qu'on se fasse absolument un dernier duel !_

Aomine n'a pas besoin de la traduction de qui que ce soit pour comprendre, il pense exactement la même chose.

Stéphane, de son côté, s'assoit aux côtés de Kuroko. Akashi, en face d'eux, s'assurent de la traduction.

 _-_ Avant de partir, dit-il, je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un qui voulait absolument vous voir et qui sera là bientôt là.

Un fol espoir brille dans les grands yeux clairs de Kuroko. Le français est l'équipier de son joueur préféré, l'entraîneur de l'Argentine. Et il se trouve actuellement au Japon…

Akashi et Kise à ses côtés n'ont aucun mal à suivre la succession des pensées qui se bousculent dans l'esprit du joueur fantôme. Pour une fois, Kuroko n'a rien d'impassible.

Même Stéphane a compris…

\- Je ne parle pas de Manu, dit-il.

Kuroko ne peut s'empêcher de montrer sa déception. Et à quel point il se sent ridicule d'avoir osé espérer…

\- Mais il sera là aussi.

* * *

 _ **Gymnase**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard**_

L'entraînement de parkour attendra, le duel entre Jonas et le duo formé par Kagami et Aomine allait commencer. Tous se pressent autour du terrain pour découvrir enfin cette scène répétée encore et encore par ses joueurs.

Stéphane observe avec attention les adversaires se faire face et marmonne entre ses dents suffisamment fort pour qu'Akashi l'entende :

 _\- Alors c'est à ça que t'as passé ton temps Jonas quand on n'était pas là !_

Louise ne quitte pas des yeux le premier échange avec un grand sourire.

Enfin !

La synchronisation entre Kagami et Aomine est parfaite. Parce que c'est la seule façon pour eux de tenir face à Jonas. Et les spectateurs ont beau être habitué à un jeu de cette qualité, ils n'en sont pas moins impressionnés.

Et au bout de cinq minutes, aussi courtes que longues, pour la première fois, le duo japonais l'emporte sur un tir impossible d'Aomine qui, déséquilibré par le contre de Jonas, était en train de tomber.

Incrédule pendant une longue seconde, Jonas se tourne vers le panier. Puis il offre une main à Aomine avec un grand sourire pour qu'il se relève.

 _\- C'est un bon signe ça mon grand, un très bon signe…_

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à libérer le terrain, Louise les arrêtent dans leur élan.

- _J'ai envie de tester une nouvelle combinaison, dit-elle. Je pense qu'ils sont enfin prêts._

Tous se retournent avec surprise vers elle avec curiosité alors qu'elle pousse Kuroko et Lucas sur le parquet.

-Jonas et Lucas, je veux voir ce que vous êtes capables de faire face à une ombre et ses deux lumières, celle du passé et celle du présent.

Et elle n'est pas la seule, vu l'intensité des regards qui se tournent vers le terrain. Même Belle qui ne connaît pas grand-chose au basket est impatient.

 _\- Deux contre trois, dit Stéphane, ça n'a rien d'équitable._

Louise sourit, comprenant sans peine la demande implicite de son ami qui voulait les rejoindre sur le parquet.

\- _Tout à l'heure, si tu veux. Ils ont enfin réussi à harmoniser leur jeu, en désignant Aomine et Kagami du regard, je veux voir comment Kuroko va pouvoir en tirer parti. Et je veux pour le moment que ce soit sa seule préoccupation, si je te mets dans ses pattes, il sera trop occupé pour avoir une bonne vision du jeu._

Et la démonstration est suffisante pour pousser Jonas et Lucas à fond.

Grâce à ses passes et sa vision unique du terrain, Kuroko utilise parfaitement ses deux lumières, leur permettant de passer les contres de Jonas et Lucas presque facilement.

Presque…

Plus les secondes passent et plus Lucas est rapide, devançant d'un battement de cœur toutes les tentatives des japonais, remettant chaque ballon sur Jonas.

Et plus les passes s'enchaînent et plus le sourire de Lucas s'agrandit.

Le score penche définitivement en faveur des français.

Mais à cet instant, même Jonas se rend compte que Lucas joue encore mieux que pendant leur match d'entraînement. Et que Lucas a définitivement compris comment Kuroko utilise ses deux lumières.

Et ça, cela surprend tout le monde surtout ses anciens équipiers.

Mais Kuroko ne se laisse pas démonter et change de stratégie en faisant des passes à l'endroit où ses lumières allaient être une fraction de seconde avant qu'elles n'y soient…

Stéphane observe sans y croire les passes du joueur fantôme.

C'est sa propre technique !

 _\- Pas exactement, lui répond Louise qui a compris son étonnement. Toi, tu es capable de le faire avec tous tes équipiers sur le terrain. Kuroko n'est capable de faire ça qu'avec ceux qui ont été un jour ses lumières._

Stéphane se penche sur le jeu les yeux grands ouverts, ne loupant rien de la démonstration.

 _\- C'est un atout formidable pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas utilisé contre nous ?_

Akashi qui n'a rien perdu de leur conversation a déjà la réponse à cette question. Et il ne peut qu'acquiescer à ce que dit sa coach d'un petit hochement de tête imperceptible.

 _\- Premièrement, c'est la première fois que Kagami et Aomine sont vraiment synchronisés. Ils devaient arriver à battre Jonas au moins une fois avant de tenter cette combinaison. Deuxièmement, …_

… la réponse devient de plus en plus évidente sur le terrain que Stéphane termine sa phrase pour elle :

 _\- … Kuroko n'a qu'une endurance limitée._

Stéphane soupire en regardant Lucas et Jonas faire face avec beaucoup d'énergie face à trois adversaires surmotivés. Dans son ancienne équipe, il avait toujours été celui qui avait été le plus faible physiquement. Plus petit, plus frêle, peu endurant, il n'avait gagné sa place que grâce à sa vision unique du jeu.

Et il est véritablement surpris quand Louise dit tout haut ce qu'il pense tout bas.

 _\- Il me ressemble beaucoup trop ce gamin, dit-elle._

Oui, il est surpris parce qu'elle a tort.

Louise avait toujours évalué ses qualités sur le terrain par rapport à _eux_. Des garçons. Et aucune fille ne pouvait se mesurer à de tels standards. Même si Sonya, son ancien ailier fort ou Ana pouvaient sûrement gagner en un contre un contre lui, elles n'avaient aucune chance face à Jonas, Lucas ou Joël. Et ce sont des joueuses exceptionnelles, elles avaient gagné face aux américaines à leur propre jeu.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Stéphane regarde Louise rejoindre ses joueurs pour leur donner quelques indications et le jeu reprend de plus belle.

* * *

 _\- Je l'avoue, c'est impressionnant._

* * *

Sur le terrain, le jeu s'arrête brutalement alors que tous se retournent sur les deux personnes qui viennent d'arriver sur le bord du terrain.

Kuroko en échappe son ballon.

Manu Ginobili, un des piliers d'une des plus grandes équipes de la NBA, se tient là, observant avec attention le spectacle.

Et dans son ombre, un jeune joueur aux cheveux châtains et au regard clair les observe avec une attention troublante.

Takao et Izuki qui avaient vu le jeu du joueur argentin sous toutes les coutures sont presque plus attirés par sa présence éthérée dans l'ombre de son coach que par la star de la NBA, ancien champion du monde pour l'Argentine Manu Ginobili.

Et le jeune Gabriel Vitoria n'a visiblement pas l'habitude d'attirer les regards.

Mais il ne semble ni gêné, ni flatté par l'attention des deux meneurs japonais. Il leur retourne juste un regard aussi limpide qu'indéchiffrable.

Stéphane et Louise saluent les deux argentins et le jeu sur le terrain s'arrête. Lucas est ravi de voir l'équipier de Stéphane et le fait que Ginobili maîtrise parfaitement le français est un plus non négligeable dans l'échange avec les français.

Un échange traduit en simultané par Midorima qui est pressé de s'exécuter par le regard intransigeant de Kuroko que ne veut rien louper du moindre mot que pourrait prononcer son joueur préféré.

Puis Ginobili se tourne vers Kuroko qui a du mal à garder son sang-froid devant lui. Enfin pour un œil averti, pense Akashi, qui remarque sans peine que les signes du trouble de Kuroko sont loin d'être aussi apparent qu'il ne le pensait.

Et le fait que seuls les anciens de Teiko puissent les saisir le rempli d'un sentiment de fierté assez inavouable qui lui donne un discret sourire.

Mais ce n'est pas Ginobili qui voulait parler à Kuroko mais le joueur dans ses pas.

Gabriel Vitoria.

Un petit joueur qui a l'air aussi fin que fragile aux côtés de son coach.

Le sixième joueur de l'Argentine.

Et lorsque les deux ombres se font face, le temps semble suspendre sa course folle pendant une longue et terrible seconde qui s'étire lorsque les deux regards se mesurent, se jaugent pour au final s'acceptent.

Le jeune Vitoria fait un pas vers lui et tend sa main. Une offre que Kuroko accepte avec une solennité grave.

Le jeune Argentin s'adresse à lui dans un japonais hésitant mais clair qu'il avait dû beaucoup travailler.

\- J'ai toujours cru que mon style était unique. Je ne pensais pas un jour trouver un autre joueur partageant ma vision du basket. Et encore moins quelqu'un capable de mettre tout ce qu'il a et tout ce qu'il est dans un jeu au service des autres. J'ai toujours cru être le seul et j'en retirais autant de fierté que d'amertume de n'avoir jamais eu personne à qui m'opposer.

Kuroko comprend très bien la lueur qui éclate dans les yeux bleu-vert du jeune argentin, c'est la même qu'il avait ressenti face à la nouvelle ombre de Rakuzan.

Une déclaration de guerre entre deux rivaux pour le titre d'ombre.

Son sang se met à bouillir dans ses veines, il est prêt à tout pour relever le défi.

\- J'ai vu le tableau des matchs, continue Gabriel, et je sais très bien qu'on ne pourra pas se rencontrer avant la demi-finale. Alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à perdre le moindre match avant qu'on se retrouve sur le parquet.

 _Et qu'on vous batte…_

Les mots ne sont pas prononcés tout haut mais tous les avaient entendus.

Kuroko accepte le challenge. Il avait vu les matchs avec Izuki et Takao de l'Argentine, leur victoire face aux ultra favoris les Etats-Unis. Il avait vu la valeur de leur joueur de l'ombre, de ce jeune garçon à peine plus imposant que lui physiquement.

Il tremble d'impatience à l'idée de se retrouver face à un tel joueur. Et ce sentiment est plus que partagé.

Et cela le rend plus fébrile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ni l'Espagne, ni la France qui se dresseraient bientôt sur son chemin n'allaient l'empêcher de se mesurer face à l'Argentine et son joueur de l'ombre, un joueur adoubé par celui qui lui avait inspiré son propre jeu.

\- On y sera !

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **13h12**_

L'heure des adieux a sonné pour Baptiste et Jonas.

Un taxi les attend devant l'hôtel pour les amener à l'aéroport.

Jonas salut brièvement tous les joueurs en leur réservant quelques mots qu'il charge Louise de traduire puis lorsqu'il arrive à Aomine, il hésite un instant.

Il prend chaleureusement sa main dans les siennes avec un grand sourire et quelques mots en français que Louise ne se donne pas la peine de traduire, Aomine a parfaitement compris

Puis il se tourne vers Louise, hésite une petite seconde avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Je serai là pour la finale, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille, t'as intérêt à être sur le terrain et pas dans les tribunes avec tes gosses._

 _\- Comptes-sur nous !_

 _\- Y a intérêt. Et dis à tes joueurs que s'ils osent perdre face à l'Espagne, je viendrais leur botter les fesses moi-même !_

Louise rigole une seconde en se disant qu'elle traduirait tout ça plus tard à ses joueurs.

Puis c'est au tour de Baptiste qui avait demandé à Louise de lui apprendre quelques mots en japonais qu'il récite à chacun avec une voix un peu hésitante. Mais comme tous ceux qui parlent peu, Baptiste sait observer et chacun de ses mots est juste et bien choisi. Et le fait qu'il ait pris le temps de les apprendre dans une langue qui n'est pas la sienne, même face à Akashi et Midorima, touche le cœur de chacun des joueurs avec une justesse étonnante.

Et lorsqu'il se trouve enfin face à Murasakibara, il lui prend la main et se contente d'un simple :

\- Aucune équipe ne peut aller loin sans un bon pivot. Et tu es un excellent pivot.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, tout est dit.

Et lorsqu'il se tourne vers Louise, il la prend à son tour dans ses bras et la jeune femme a l'air de littéralement disparaître entre les bras de l'immense joueur français.

Louise est un peu surprise car Baptiste n'avait jamais été du genre démonstratif et comme il évolue dans un club français, elle était sûre de le revoir plus souvent que tous les autres.

\- On se reverra très bientôt, lui dit-elle.

Baptiste soupire et resserre un peu plus son étreinte :

\- Je ne crois pas…

Un seul regard de Stéphane que Louise ne peut voir l'empêche d'en dire plus.

\- Méfie-toi de Ferry. Il est prêt à tout.

Et il raffermit son étreinte comme s'il pouvait par ce simple geste la protéger elle et son équipe des petites manigances sournoises de l'entraîneur français.

* * *

 _ **Gymnase de Tokyo**_

 _ **17h10**_

Louise attend ses amis à la sortie des vestiaires. Toutes leurs affaires sont déjà prêtes et le taxi qui les amèneraient à l'aéroport arriverait directement au gymnase.

Stéphane avait souhaité passer leurs dernières heures à l'entraînement avec ses joueurs et Lucas et Joël avaient acquiescé l'idée avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Joël avait fait un dernier concours de trois points contre Midorima et s'il avait encore survolé leur petit duel, Midorima avait été encore plus impressionnant que la première fois. Il avait loupé quelques paniers mais cette fois, il les avait presque tous tiré.

Puis ils avaient enchaîné plusieurs petits matchs où elle avait varié au maximum les combinaisons. Mais elle doit bien avouer que celle qui l'avait le plus étonnée avait été celles où elle mettait Lucas et Aomine ensemble.

Elle avait l'impression de faire un saut dans le passé et de voir Jonas et Lucas sur leur vieux terrain de street basket. Lucas a toujours été un joueur flexible, capable d'occuper tous les postes et de s'adapter sans effort à tous ses équipiers, quels qu'ils soient. Jouer avec lui donne une impression presque euphorique sur le terrain à ses équipiers.

Mais avec des joueurs comme Jonas, le lien pouvait prendre un autre aspect, se jouer sur un autre niveau. Et c'est définitivement ce qu'il s'est passé sur le terrain avec Aomine.

Louise sourit en repensant à Lucas qui l'avait plus ou moins forcé à jouer la dernière partie. Il savait très bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre et qu'elle était en train de peser le pour et le contre sur le bord du terrain.

Lucas avait interrompu cette discussion qu'elle tenait avec elle-même en lui passant le ballon et la simple idée de jouer avec ses amis l'avait emporté.

Elle avait toute son énergie et sa vitesse dans cette partie. Et elle avait aimé brûler toute cette tension nerveuse qu'elle avait accumulée à force de regarder sans participer.

A cause du jeu de Lucas, elle n'avait pas pu rester dans l'ombre comme elle le faisait habituellement mais elle n'avait pas démérité. Parce qu'à force d'observer ses joueurs, elle avait su comment gérer chacune de leur attaque et jouer sur leurs points faibles avec une fluidité qui l'avait elle-même étonnée. Lucas lui remettait tous les ballons et tous les quatre sur le terrain, ils avaient retrouvé leur jeu dès la première minute.

Et oui, elle avait adoré ça !

Comme toujours, c'est Stéphane qui sort le premier des vestiaires. Mais pour une fois, il est suivi de près par Lucas et Joël.

Les français seront là pour la finale avec plusieurs membres de leurs équipes qui viendront pour voir évoluer la nouvelle équipe américaine sur le terrain. Pour les joueurs qui ont pris leurs dispositions pour être là, penser que les Etats-Unis ne soient pas en finale est en effet à peu près aussi improbable qu'imaginer Stephen Curry louper un trois points décisif dans le money time. Surtout depuis que l'Argentine ne se trouve pas dans la même moitié du tableau des matchs que les Etats-Unis. Les meilleurs joueurs de la jeune équipe américaine avaient plus d'une chance de se retrouver bien placé dans les futurs drafts de la NBA et sur le parquet des meilleures équipes dans les deux années à venir.

Cette nouvelle à elle seule attise une nouvelle lueur dans le regard des jeunes japonais. Jouer une finale de coupe du monde avec des coachs comme Popovich des joueurs comme Stephen Curry ou LeBron James dans les tribunes, c'est un scénario qu'ils n'auraient même pas osé imaginer dans leurs rêves les plus fous !

Lucas salut tout le monde avec son enthousiasme habituel, alignant les mots à une telle vitesse que Louise qui se trouve à ses côtés a bien du mal à traduire. Mais l'essentiel passe sans avoir réellement besoin de son aide.

Stéphane qui passe dans son sillage sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme que le passage de son ancien équipier soulève. Plus calme et mesuré, il permet aux joueurs de remettre assez vite les pieds sur Terre en soulignant pour chaque joueur les petits détails de leur jeu qui lui avait plu. La complémentarité sur le terrain de Murasakibara et Himuro, les talents étonnants de Kise, l'agilité d'Aomine, la ténacité de Nijimura qui finit par oser lui demander son autographe qu'il lui accorde un peu surpris mais de bonne grâce.

Puis lorsqu'il se retrouve face à Akashi, il prend la main tendue avec beaucoup de gravité :

\- _Vous allez devoir avoir les épaules assez solides pour porter les espoirs et les attentes de votre équipe face aux meilleurs, dit-il. Et ce n'est pas une épreuve, c'est un mur implacable contre lequel vous allez vous heurter de toutes vos forces. Alors n'oubliez jamais que vous n'êtes pas seul face à cette épreuve._

Akashi prend une seconde pour bien prendre la mesure des mots du capitaine français. Puis il regarde ses équipiers, ses amis, son coach.

Oui, il n'est pas seul.

Et il allait avoir besoin de toute leur aide.

A son tour Joël prend le temps de parler à chacun, calmement et avec une grande justesse. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouve face à Midorima, il en oublie ses mots. Et sous l'œil amusé de Takao, Shintaro en perd son habituelle attitude impassible.

Joël farfouille dans son sac et lui tend un petit paquet mal emballé que Midorima prend avec précaution.

 _\- J'ai jamais su faire un paquet, dit-il en souriant nerveusement, et je viens juste de les recevoir …_

Curieux, presque autant que Takao qui regarde la scène, Midorima ouvre le présent pour y découvrir une paire de lunettes de sport, résistante à la monture noire rehaussée d'un vert discret toute simple sans être dénuée d'une certaine élégance.

Et des lunettes qui ne lui glisseraient plus sur le nez. Takao rigole en essayant d'imaginer son équipier débarrassé de ce petit geste machinal qu'il faisait sans même y penser.

\- _Louise m'a expliqué pour tes porte-bonheurs et aujourd'hui ce sont des lunettes pour les cancers. Alors je me suis dit que c'était le cadeau idéal. Elles sont faites pour toi._

Dans tous les sens du terme, pense Takao parce qu'elles sont à sa vue et elles lui vont parfaitement bien. Elles sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique à l'exception de cette petite touche d'émeraude qui leur apporte définitivement une certaine originalité. Oui, elles lui ressemblent.

Touché, Shintaro s'apprête à le remercier mais Joël l'en empêche d'un geste :

\- Ne me remercie pas, montre-moi plutôt comment ton basket évolue à chaque match et gagne-les tous jusqu'au dernier.

Alors que les français s'engouffrent dans le taxi qui les attend, Shintaro se dit que c'est un défi qu'il se sent prêt à relever.

Un défi qu'ils se sentent tous prêts à relever.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

alors ce chapitre sera la première partie du Jeudi.

Et, le personnage au centre de tout, même quand il n'est pas au premier plan, est Akashi. Et j'ai toujours un peu peur de prendre son point de vue, c'est pas un perso facile à dépeindre.

* * *

 ** _Otaku,_**

ton impatience me ravit :-)

Oui moi aussi, je trouve que le cadeau à Midorima est classe.

Un très grand merci pour ton enthousiasme, c'est très flatteur.

* * *

 **Sorcielina,**

J'adore les scènes d'au revoir -) Quant au tic de Midorima, c'est la première réflexion que je me suis faite quand j'ai pensé à ce cadeau. J'imaginais aussi Huyga être un peu jaloux :-)

Ca faisait un petit bout temps que ça la démangeait Louise, de les rejoindre!

Les deux lumières synchro, je paierai cher pour voir ça.

Merci pour ton comm', j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 _ **Jeudi**_

 _ **Appartement des Kise**_

 _ **7h01**_

Akiko est en train de préparer ses affaires pour son voyage en Corée. Akane lui avait dit de se tenir prête pour 9h00, un taxi viendrait la chercher et elle est encore en train de se demander si elle allait emporter ou non ses dernières notes sur les parties de Lee Sedol contre AlphaGo lorsque son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.

Elle répond machinalement à Akane, les yeux encore perdus sur ses feuilles.

\- Je suis en bas de chez vous, dit Akane. Le départ a été avancé, on part tout de suite.

Rapidement, elle court lui ouvrir la porte et une petite minute plus tard, la jeune femme est à ses côtés, l'aidant dans ses derniers préparatifs avec beaucoup de hâte.

\- Dites-moi Akane san, comment le voyage peut-il être _avancé_?

Des retards dans les voyages en avion, c'est compréhensible… Mais un départ avancé, ça s'est nouveau.

\- Monsieur Akashi a demandé au pilote de partir plus tôt ? ironise Akiko avec un petit sourire.

\- Bien sûr, lui répond sans saisir une seule seconde l'ironie du propos la jeune femme.

Soufflée une seconde par la réponse, Akiko en perd le fil de ses préparatifs et répond d'un air absent à Akane quand elle lui demande si elle peut vérifier qu'elle a bien tous ses papiers et son passeport qu'ils « sont au fond de son sac ».

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsqu'elle se souvient qu'il y a autre chose au fond de son sac.

La lettre de son père.

Elle sort de sa chambre, oubliant ses notes et son sac pour regarder la lettre posée sur la table du salon.

\- Vous auriez dû m'en parler, dit Akane du ton chargé de reproches inquiets que l'on utilise face à un enfant qui cache à ses parents que ses camarades de classe le martyrisent pendant la récréation.

Et à cet instant, Akiko se demande bien pourquoi ? Et oui, ça l'énerve. Mais Akane ne lui laisse pas le temps de déverser sa tension dans un flot de paroles idiot.

\- Vous devez savoir, continue Akane, que je connais la situation, _toute_ votre situation, car Monsieur Akashi m'a tout expliqué. Vous devez comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe en Corée, quoi que renferme cette lettre, je suis de votre côté parce que mon seul travail est de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pour vous.

Akane prend ses mains qui tremblent dans les siennes :

\- Je suis inconditionnellement de votre côté.

Et soudain, alors qu'Akane prend la lettre et la glisse dans son propre sac, elle sent un poids énorme qu'elle ignorait porter dans son cœur se volatiliser.

Oui, elle avait eu besoin d'entendre ces mots.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, dit Akane, nous sommes pressées.

Akiko regarde Akane prendre ses bagages et pour la première fois, se rendre en Corée ne lui paraît plus si difficile.

* * *

 _ **Aéroport de Tokyo**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard**_

En levant les yeux vers l'appareil, Akiko n'arrive à focaliser son esprit que sur trois petits mots « Oh mon Dieu ! ».

Un jet privé !

Un bel appareil blanc avec le discret signe rouge du groupe Akashi sur le flanc gauche.

Elle avait dû passer pour une idiote quand elle avait demandé à Akane si Monsieur Akashi avait demandé au pilote de partir plus tôt.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait !

Rapidement, elle reprend ses esprits et grimpe les quelques marches qui mènent à l'appareil, salut le pilote et l'hôtesse. Elle commence lentement à comprendre qu'elle allait passer les prochaines heures avec Akane à ses côtés qui resteraient sûrement silencieuse et Monsieur Akashi en face d'elle dans une sorte de tête à tête dans une boite de métal au milieu des nuages.

Contrairement à son frère, les voyages en avion ne l'avaient jamais fasciné. Pire, ils la rendaient toujours un peu nerveuse. Et elle sait déjà que ça allait être le voyage le plus long de sa vie.

L'intérieur de l'avion est moderne et confortable, plus organisé comme un salon avec une petite table entourée de banquettes et de sièges, un coin avec un table de travail et un ordinateur qui ressemble à un bureau et un grand bar en bois clair.

Sur la table du salon, un goban est posé. Une délicate attention qui lui rend l'endroit presque familier. Elle s'assoit et remarque avec étonnement que malgré son aspect plus que traditionnelle en bois massif, il est aimanté pour que les pierres soient fixées sur le plateau.

Quelques minutes après le décollage, elle pose les premiers coups d'une partie qu'elle étudiait sur le plateau d'un geste machinal qui la rassure sous le regard attentif d'Akane qui reste sagement en retrait.

Monsieur Akashi se place face à elle :

\- Je suis désolé de ce départ précipité, j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler.

Akiko n'ose pas dire que cela l'avait plus rendue perplexe que dérangée. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'un voyage en avion avec Monsieur Akashi signifie. Elle avait plus ou moins imaginé se retrouver en business class, côte à côte avec Monsieur Akashi.

Ils ne vivent définitivement pas dans le même monde.

\- Vous voulez faire une partie ? demande Akiko.

En tant que pro, elle sait qu'un amateur n'osera jamais lui demander une partie de son propre chef. Parce qu'une partie avec un professionnel a un coût et que c'est avant tout un métier. Son métier.

Ce n'est donc pas une demande anodine et Monsieur Akashi est en plus que conscient.

\- Je préfère le shogi, dit-il mais pourquoi pas.

Et il ne faut pas plus de quelques coups à Akiko pour évaluer son niveau. Monsieur Akashi préfère peut-être le shogi mais il maîtrise le go presque aussi bien qu'un professionnel. Les deux pierres de handicap qu'elle lui a accordées ne rendent en rien la partie facile.

C'est un adversaire féroce et un calculateur hors pair et lorsque le début du combat commence, elle met une bonne minute à évaluer la situation pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'a pas encore récupéré son retard dû aux pierres de handicap.

A deux pierres.

Impressionnant.

\- Vous devez être redoutable au shogi, dit Akiko.

\- J'ai le même niveau, dit-il, j'ai juste eu besoin de plus travailler le go que le shogi pour arriver à un niveau convenable.

Convenable ? Son niveau au go n'a rien de convenable pense ironiquement Akiko qui se bat de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre le combat qui s'engage sur le plateau. Mais ce semblant d'aveu en dit long sur le père de Seijuro.

\- J'ai toujours préféré le shogi, continue-t-il. Au go, chaque pierre à la même valeur alors que sur un plateau de shogi, chaque pièce a son rôle, ses propres capacités et un destin qui lui est propre. A mes yeux, il n'y a aucun jeu qui symbolise plus la vie que ce jeu.

Akiko prend à son tour une pierre pour répondre à l'attaque de son adversaire.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répond-elle…

A cet instant, elle se rend compte que rares sont les personnes qui avaient commencé une phrase par ces mots en parlant à Mr Akashi.

Et curieusement, elle voit une petite lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux noirs si brève et intense que l'espace d'un instant elle se demande si elle n'est pas en train de rêver.

\- Il est vrai qu'avant d'être placée sur le plateau, chaque pierre est identique, dit-elle en prenant ne pierre dans sa paume. Mais ce qui détermine la véritable importance d'une pierre, ce n'est pas le fait qu'elles valent toutes le même nombre de points si elles sont capturées. Non, c'est leur position sur le plateau qui leur donne toute leur valeur, c'est leur position et la façon dont le jeu évolue autour d'elles qui leur donne leur véritable potentiel.

D'un geste, elle montre toutes les phases décisives du combat où chaque coup pouvait renverser la partie.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une seule situation ou une seule personne qui ne puisse se retrouver dans ce jeu, continue Akiko.

Monsieur Akashi esquisse un minuscule sourire. Et Akiko voit au regard d'Akane qui observe la scène en retrait que c'est un événement suffisamment rare pour lui faire perdre son impassibilité légendaire.

\- Et vous-même, vous vous situez où dans ce jeu ? demande Monsieur Akashi.

Décontenancée par la question, Akiko réfléchit sérieusement en regardant la partie. Perdue dans les différentes phases de la partie, la réponse lui paraît soudain évidente.

\- Je suis là, dit-elle en montrant une pierre.

Monsieur Akashi hoche lentement la tête comprenant tout à fait où Akiko veut en venir.

Cette pierre, c'est la première attaque qu'Akiko avait lancée contre son bord sud. Elle est porteuse d'une question, d'un espoir et le début de quelque chose d'aussi incertain que décisif.

Oui, c'est une réponse juste, à la fois pleine de doutes et d'une certaine sagesse, à la fois empreinte d'un ego fort et d'une humilité troublante.

Une pierre à la croisée de deux chemins si différents qu'elle en devient presque vertigineuse.

\- Et moi ? demande Monsieur Akashi

Akiko sait que quelque part dans son esprit, elle devrait refuser ou au moins prendre beaucoup de précaution pour répondre à cette question loin d'être anodine.

Oui, son instinct de survie devrait quelque part tirer un signal d'alarme dans sa petite tête.

Mais comme toujours lorsqu'elle joue, elle se sent irrésistiblement attirée par le jeu et le défi de cette question. Alors elle prend tout son temps pour réfléchir.

Et elle sait.

C'est tellement simple.

\- Vous êtes là, dit-elle en montrant une pierre.

Monsieur Akashi observe le plateau avec le plus grand sérieux.

Cette pierre.

Un point vital de son groupe principal, une pierre qui assure la vie de tout un groupe. Une pierre qui tant qu'elle résisterait aux attaques permettrait à toutes celles de son groupe de survivre et d'évoluer, une pierre indispensable et au cœur de tout, une pierre décisive pour l'issue de cette partie.

\- Je comprends, lui répond-il.

Et tout d'un coup, Akiko sait comment renverser la partie en détruisant ce point vital et le forcer à abandonner. Monsieur Akashi avait négligé certaines failles dans son bord est. Une petite et minuscule faiblesse dans cet immense groupe.

Au moment où Akiko porte son attaque qui ne laisse aucune chance à son adversaire, elle ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre. Elle sait déjà qu'elle regrettera ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire mais c'est plus fort qu'elle.

\- Le problème de ce genre de position, continue-t-elle, c'est que l'on a tendance à oublier la réelle importance, les forces et les faiblesses de chacun des membres qui constituent son groupe …

Alors qu'elle porte le coup de grâce, elle ajoute :

\- … surtout les plus proches.

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Okura**_

 _ **Chambre d'Akashi**_

 _ **7h49**_

Seijuro sort de sa douche, les cheveux encore trempés et une serviette ceinte sur les reins. Il ferme les yeux un instant en se repensant aux matchs de l'Espagne qu'il avait vus hier. Cela remuait tant de mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs pas si lointains.

Des souvenirs qu'il vit comme une honte grandissante qui assombrit son cœur et sa raison. Il a presque peur de se tourner vers la glace de sa petite salle de bain et d'y croiser son propre regard.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser aller à ce genre d'introspection mélancolique mais observer jouer cet espagnol le plonge dans le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'il avait regardé l' _autre_ agir. Il était un spectateur impuissant et pourtant il reconnaissait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses attitudes.

Ce jeune meneur lui offre un reflet noir qu'il ne reconnait que trop bien.

Rapidement, il enfile sa tenue, un short et un t-shirt noir avec le drapeau du Japon sur le cœur et son numéro et son nom dans le dos. Le numéro quatre, celui traditionnellement réservé au capitaine de l'équipe.

Il avait vraiment cru que la coach allait le destituer après sa prestation pendant le match face aux français. Mais non seulement elle ne l'avait pas déchu de son rôle mais elle n'avait pas non plus détourné les yeux sur la situation. Elle l'avait regardé en face et tenté de la comprendre sans le juger, elle avait essayé de composer avec ce qui était plutôt que de détourner les yeux devant la situation comme tous ceux avant elle qui n'avaient jamais affronté l' _autre_.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait senti l' _autre_ , tapi dans les tréfonds de son esprit, décontenancé par cette analyse simple et sans concession.

Deux coups brefs à sa porte le sortent de ses réflexions et il ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour tomber sur Murasakibara qui n'a pas l'air très réveillé.

D'un hochement de tête, il le salut et ils descendent les deux étages qui les mènent à la salle commune. La chambre d'Atsushi se trouve en face de la sienne, sur le même palier. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il se lève avant lui et qu'il l'accompagne.

C'est dire à quel point ils sont en retard.

Il ne faut pas être un génie pour sentir que Murasakibara est troublé par sa présence. Pourtant, il avait tenu à l'accompagner. Et à regarder des matchs de l'Espagne avec lui hier soir.

Beaucoup de matchs. Trop de matchs, pense-t-il en étouffant un bâillement de fatigue.

Atsushi en avait oublié d'aller se chercher à manger.

Pas une chose si anodine quand on connait Murasakibara.

Akashi peut presque le voir, cet étrange voile chargé des noirs souvenirs de l'époque Teiko se tendre entre eux.

Atsushi n'est pas que gêné en sa présence, il se sent coupable.

A cet instant, Akashi aimerait trouver les mots qui permettent de dissiper ce voile sombre qui s'est installé entre eux, des mots qui pourraient lui permettre de retrouver le regard franc de son ami qui marche à ses côtés.

Mais il se demande bien quelle formule magique pourrait accomplir un tel miracle ?

Une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils remarquent qu'ils sont bons derniers à entrer dans la salle commune. Un état de fait qui aurait surpris son monde si l'assemblée était un peu plus éveillée.

Il récupère une tasse de thé et Murasakibara attrape une pâtisserie et s'assoient en face l'un de l'autre lorsque de lui lorsque la coach arrive devant leur table.

Il ne faut pas être un fin observateur pour se rendre compte que petit un, elle n'a pas eu son premier café matinal, et que petit deux, elle est énervée.

Contre eux.

Avec un détachement étrange, Akashi se dit que c'est une situation bien nouvelle.

Et lorsque Louise encore debout se plante face à eux, plisse les yeux, profite du fait qu'elle soit debout et eux assis pour agripper ses deux mains sur leurs têtes comme s'ils étaient des poupées de chiffon, il se dit que c'est nouveau _et_ bien peu agréable.

\- Alors comme ça, on vient de me dire que vous avez passé _toute la nuit_ à regarder les matchs que je t'avais donné Akashi ! Toute la nuit ! A quelques jours du début de la compétition ! Vous savez ce que vous risquez à aller à l'entraînement dans cet état! vous savez ce que c'est une fracture de fatigue! Vous…

Akashi n'écoute plus vraiment.

La diatribe continue quelques instants encore et tête baissée, il peut deviner les regards agrandis de stupeur et les bouches bées autour de lui.

Lui, Akashi Seijuro, se faire gronder comme un gamin…

Son orgueil n'allait pas y survivre !

Il ne demande pas son reste quand elle les envoie prendre un peu de repos avant le début de l'entraînement.

Et lorsqu'il se retrouve à nouveau dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, la fatigue associée à l'incongru de la situation lui donnent envie de rire.

Pas qu'envie, il a du mal à retenir cet éclat nerveux qu'il porte au bord des lèvres.

C'est loin d'être tonitruant ou même audible. C'est presque délicat. Mais venant d'Akashi c'est définitivement quelque chose de nouveau. Et hors norme.

Il baisse la tête, passant une main devant sa bouche, priant pour qu'Atsushi ne l'entende pas.

Peine perdue, pense-t-il en voyant Murasakibara se retourner vers lui avec étonnement. Et un peu d'inquiétude aussi.

\- Pardonne-moi, parvient à articuler Akashi, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me fais gronder comme un gamin qu'on envoie dans sa chambre sans dîner parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu manger ses légumes.

Oui, toute sa vie, il n'avait obtenu que des encouragements de la part de sa mère, des louanges de la part de ses professeurs, de la crainte de la part de ses adversaires et de l'indifférence ou au mieux du mépris de la part de son père.

Cette simple pensée aurait pu lui ôter toute envie de rire mais Murasakibara l'imite à son tour et Akashi l'invite à rentrer dans sa chambre, lui proposant une chaise alors qu'ils brûlent leur tension nerveuse dans un rire idiot.

Et au bout d'une longue minute, Akashi relève la tête lentement.

\- Les choses n'auraient jamais pris de telles proportions à Teiko si on avait été grondé comme les sales gosses que nous étions auraient dû l'être, marmonne-t-il.

Akashi le regarde avec surprise.

Beaucoup jugeaient Murasakibara sur son apparence et ses manières enfantines et en oubliaient qu'il savait observer avec une incroyable finesse les gens et les situations. Il avait juste une façon bien à lui de souligner des évidences pas si simples à saisir.

\- Je crois bien que tu as raison. Si le coach de Teiko s'était affirmé, tout aurait été sûrement bien différent. Nous n'étions que des gosses…

\- _Des sales gosses_ , le reprend Murasakibara en riant nerveusement.

Hors norme et complètement perdus, aurait voulu répondre Akashi mais il préfère joindre son rire à celui de son ami.

Parce que oui, ça fait un bien fou de rire comme un idiot.

Et lorsque toute la tension qui s'étire en eux s'est consumée dans ce débordement dont Akashi n'a pas l'habitude, le silence reprend ses droits et Atsushi ose enfin aborder le sujet qui restait en suspend entre eux depuis trop longtemps.

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, de tout ce que je t'ai fait, de ce que je t'ai forcé à devenir à Teiko. Tout a commencé à cause de moi, parce que j'ai…

\- Non, tu…

\- Laisse-moi finir, l'interrompt Atsushi sérieux, j'en ai besoin. Je n'aurais jamais dû te défier comme je l'ai fait, je n'aurai jamais dû te proposer ce duel idiot. J'aurais dû comprendre que la valeur d'un joueur ne se mesure pas au nombre de paniers qu'il est capable de mettre. Je t'ai forcé à changer pour répondre à mes exigences idiotes.

Atsushi baisse les yeux comme un enfant qui se sent coupable :

\- Tout est de ma faute.

Est-ce que tu pourrais en vouloir à la dernière goutte qui fait déborder un vase déjà plein ? pense Seijuro.

Mais il sait que c'est une vérité que Murasakibara n'est pas prêt à l'entendre.

\- Si tu es capable de me pardonner un jour tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'en vouloir.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tout était de la faute de l' _autre_ …

Et l _'autre_ , c'est moi qui l'ait fait surgir des ombres, termine son regard.

Akashi sait qu'il a besoin d'entendre ces simples mots :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Le regard de son ami change. Et de ce voile épais qui se tendait entre eux, il n'en reste que des lambeaux qui mettraient surement des années à disparaître totalement.

Rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Mais à cet instant, ils avaient fait un pas l'un vers l'autre.

\- Hé Akashi, dit Murasakibara en promenant son regard paresseux sur la petite pièce, tu sais que tu es la première personne que je connais qui a une chambre plus propre et mieux rangée qu'au premier jour.

Akashi se remémore à toute vitesse le petit cabinet des curiosités qu'est devenue la chambre de Midorima, la capharnaüm d'Aomine à l'image de ses casiers à Teiko et la réserve de nourriture qui leur aurait permis à tous de tenir un siège pendant plusieurs jours dans la chambre de Murasakibara…

Et oui, cela fait un bien fou de rire comme un idiot parfois.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

la fin du jeudi.

Et je ne peux que vous conseiller de jeter un œil à ma petite note de fin pour mieux saisir la dernière scène.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Jeudi**_ _**10h50**_

 _ **Séoul**_

Cho, le grand caméraman de Baduk TV, la chaîne de go coréenne qui avait été appelé à la rescousse pour tourner l'émission d'une chaîne japonaise de go est en train de régler quelques détails sur sa mise au point.

Au début, il avait refusé l'offre pourtant généreuse que lui avait transmise les japonais. Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux que les chaînes de go japonaises. Cette nation respecte tellement le go qu'elle avait réussi à l'enfermer dans un beau carcan immuable qui l'avait rendu aussi respectable qu'intouchable. Et ennuyeux.

Pas étonnant que les pros japonais soient en train de sombrer lentement mais sûrement dans les profondeurs du classement des meilleurs joueurs mondiaux. Et leurs émissions sont à l'image de leur façon de traiter le go, mortellement soporifiques.

Mais quand on lui avait dit que le caméraman japonais qu'il devait remplacer retransmettait la troisième partie de Lee Sedol contre alphaGo, il s'était dit que ça valait peut-être le coup de s'imposer la torture du spectacle des deux pros japonais poussiéreux en train de commenter la partie.

Mais il n'était pas complètement convaincu. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le nom des deux joueurs choisis pour commenter la partie.

Takemiya sensei et Kise sensei.

Takemiya, c'est l'inventeur du style de go le plus novateur et enthousiasmant de ces cent dernières années avec son go cosmique. Une belle anomalie dans le go japonais et une audace si incroyable ce style qu'il avait presque du mal à croire que ce joueur ne soit pas coréen !

Kise, c'est une étoile montante du go mondiale. Elle a un culot rafraîchissant pour une jeune pro japonaise. Et elle avait gagné il y a peu contre le meilleur des espoirs coréens. Un exploit qui mérite tout son respect.

Bref, l'association entre Takemiya et Kise pour commenter une partie qu'il voulait vraiment voir…Oui, ça l'avait rendu curieux.

Et ça fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il est obligé de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Takemiya et Kise ne sont d'accord sur rien. Mais alors absolument rien.

Chaque coup, aussi bien de Lee Sedol que de la machine était discuté âprement par les deux commentateurs, chacun persuadé que sa variation sur les coups à venir serait la bonne, chacun sûr de comprendre les intentions cachées des deux adversaires.

Et ils ne se privent d'exprimer leur avis avec beaucoup d'énergie en malmenant le pauvre tableau posé devant l'écran pour poser les prochains coups qu'ils imaginent pour la suite de la partie.

L'un après l'autre, ils proposent des variations très différentes et le plus étonnant c'est qu'avec une régularité presque mathématique, ils avaient tour à tour tort et raison.

Et chacun leur tour, ils affichaient un sourire de contentement ou une moue renfrognée absolument hilarante quand on se rappelle que Takemiya est un vieux monsieur aux tempes grisonnantes et une vraie légende du go et Kise une jolie blonde de seize ans qui ressemble plus à une fille qui ferait la couverture des magazines qu'à une joueuse de go professionnelle.

Sur l'écran de son moniteur, il a l'impression de voir deux gosses se chamailler dans une cour de récré tentant chacun de prouver que _son idée_ est la meilleure !

Il se dit que si cette chaîne japonaise décide de renouveler l'expérience, il serait prêt à regarder cette petite joute se jouer à nouveau sous ses yeux !

Et dire qu'il avait crû que leurs avis seraient assez uniformes puisque Kise copiait le jeu de Takemiya.

Il s'est lourdement trompé sur ce coup-là. Et Cho Yun, le futur adversaire de Kise pour la coupe Hokuto qui regarde l'émission en direct dans son dos à l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Il a hâte de voir la partie entre ces deux adversaires !

Et lorsque Lee Sedol joue le coup 78, lorsque tout son génie s'exprime dans cette seule pierre avec ce coup incroyable, les deux japonais sont pour la première fois d'accord sur deux choses.

Lee Sedol est un génie.

Et il allait gagner cette partie.

Alors que Cho reste scotché à cette dernière minute qui se joue et se rejoue à chacun des coups du pro coréen, il en oublie les commentaires des deux japonais et le regard attentif d'Akane qui reste dans l'ombre.

Et celui plus inquisiteur d'un homme au regard noir qui assiste en retrait à toute la scène sans un mot.

* * *

 _ **11h00**_

 _ **Tokyo**_

 _ **Chambre d'Akashi**_

Akashi est surpris comme rarement il l'avait été.

Après avoir parlé avec Murasakibara, il s'était couché persuadé que malgré sa fatigue, il ne dormirait pas. Il avait fermé les yeux quelques instants. Pas plus d'une minute.

Il l'aurait juré.

Et lorsqu'il ouvre un œil, il regarde son réveil incrédule.

11h00 !

C'est une blague !

Il devait être bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait.

Ce repos forcé lui avait été plus bénéfique qu'il ne l'aurait cru puisqu'il a l'impression que sa vision avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs et que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sent réellement reposé.

Et dans la seconde, il se remémore la scène qui l'avait contraint à prendre un peu de repos.

La coach l'avait sermonné comme un gosse devant tout le monde !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait essuyé des reproches plus ou moins justifiés et il allait devoir retrouver ses équipiers après une telle humiliation.

Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être pris en faute, surtout devant témoins.

Une fois dans le couloir, il tente un coup bref à la porte de Murasakibara sans réponse. Lentement, il entrouvre la porte et jette un œil dans la chambre pour découvrir son ami encore en train de dormir profondément, affalé sur son lit.

Il se demande une seconde s'il doit le réveiller, pèse le pour et le contre une petite seconde et décide qu'il a bien le droit de continuer à dormir. Il affronterait seul les regards de ses équipiers…

Il fait le trajet qui le mène jusqu'au gymnase en silence comme un condamné qui se dirigerait vers l'échafaud se demandant bien quel accueil ses équipiers allaient lui réserver.

Au mieux, ils se moqueraient gentiment de lui, au pire… Il n'a pas envie de penser au pire et il se doute bien qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à l'indulgence de qui que ce soit vu comment l' _autre_ s'était comporté au moindre de leurs écarts.

Une fois arrivé dans le gymnase, il voit que Belle avait disposé un nouveau terrain pour ses exercices de parkour. Et l'entraînement est suffisamment dur pour que personne ne lève le nez et se rende compte de sa présence.

La coach n'est pas là et Belle lui fait signe de venir et il s'avance, hésitant à baisser la tête.

\- _Vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, dit-il._

Akashi acquiesce en hochant la tête en silence.

\- _Allez rejoindre les autres, on va voir comment vous gérez ces nouveaux obstacles._

Alors qu'il rejoint ses amis, il voit Aomine se diriger vers lui et il se prépare mentalement à recevoir une pique ou une réflexion un peu acerbe.

En sueur après avoir fait plusieurs fois le nouveau parkour, il pose une main sur son épaule comme pour reprendre son souffle une seconde :

\- Elle a pas été tendre la coach. Tu sais quand on s'entraînait avec Kagami contre Jonas, elle est venue plus d'une fois pour engueuler Jonas et nous forcer à prendre des pauses.

\- Ouais, rajoute Kagami, on comprend pas le français, mais crois-moi sur ce coup-là, y avait pas besoin de trad !

Les deux ailiers rigolent comme des idiots en se remémorant la façon dont le grand Jonas rentrait les épaules face à la coach qui faisait vingt centimètres de moins que lui.

\- Nous aussi, reprend Kuroko qui surgit de nulle part. Avec Kise, elle nous a interdit de nous entraîner seuls parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je dépasse mes limites.

\- Ou que je me blesse à nouveau, rajoute Kise.

\- Et nous, rajoute Takao qui se rapproche, avec Izuki, elle a toujours veillé à ce qu'on ne reste pas planté pendant des heures devant les matchs de l'Argentine qu'elle nous avait donné !

Akashi observe ses équipiers en mettant quelques secondes à comprendre que non seulement, il ne s'était pas fait taquiner plus ou moins maladroitement mais qu'au contraire il avait l'impression de faire un peu plus partie du groupe.

\- Je crois qu'on va attendre, un peu, ajoute Kagami, avant de tenter de faire du parkour un ballon à la main.

Il partage un sourire de connivence idiot avec Aomine qui amuse Akashi. D'un seul regard, il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à s'en amuser.

\- _Bon Akashi, regardons comment tu t'en débrouilles de ce nouveau parkour_ ! les rappelle à l'ordre Belle.

Il observe une bonne minute la disposition des obstacles sur son chemin. Son regard analytique lui montre les courbes, les sauts et la façon dont il pourra tirer un maximum de ses capacités pour prendre la ligne la plus simple.

Et quand il s'élance sous le regard de ses équipiers et de Belle, Akashi se dit qu'il a l'impression d'avoir passé un rite de passage dont il ignorait l'existence et qu'il fait enfin véritablement partie de l'équipe.

Alors même si c'est un simple exercice, il allait tout donner.

Belle observe avec attention Akashi passer avec une efficacité nouvelle tous les éléments qu'il avait placé sur sa route avec une facilité déconcertante.

 _\- Ca vous a vraiment fait le plus grand bien cette petite pause, murmure-t-il pour lui-même._

* * *

 _ **Séoul**_

 _ **17h23**_

Akiko ne peut réprimer un sourire idiot.

Lee Sedol a gagné.

Enfin !

Après deux défaites contre l'intelligence artificielle, il avait réussi à vaincre ses doutes et transformer ses faiblesses si humaines en une force incroyable. En un coup, le coup 78, il avait renversé une partie perdue.

Une seule pierre, il avait battu la puissance de calcul d'une intelligence artificielle qui n'était même pas imaginable pour un humain.

Un coup dont l'ordinateur avait évalué les chances de réussite à moins de une sur dix mille.

Un coup que l'ordinateur n'avait même pas envisagé et qui l'avait dérouté puisque juste après il avait fait quelques coups erratiques que l'on aurait pu facilement attribuer à un joueur perdu face à un adversaire trop puissant.

Et c'est peut-être ça qui l'avait le plus impressionné dans cette partie. Ce coup incroyable avait dérouté l'intelligence artificielle. Quel niveau de conscience faut-il avoir pour être décontenancé par un coup que seule l'intuition avait dictée à Lee Sedol ?

Google avait réussi à concevoir une intelligence artificielle capable d'être surprise au point de perdre sa logique interne comme n'importe quel humain aurait pu l'être face à un coup aussi incroyable.

Et lors de la conférence, lorsqu'on l'avait questionné sur ce fameux coup soixante-dix-huit, le pro coréen avait simplement dit que c'était le seul coup qui lui était venu à l'esprit. C'était Le coup.

Un mouvement que l'ordinateur avec toute sa puissance de calcul avait considéré comme négligeable.

Quelle partie !

Elle s'était laissée emportée dans l'enchaînement des coups, dans la bataille titanesque pour le centre jusqu'à ce coup qui l'avait rendue muette.

Elle l'avait déjà connu ce moment où sans calcul, sans y accorder plus d'une pensée, on sait.

Cette illumination euphorique qui balaye tous les doutes.

Ce petit moment magique qui va au-delà du jeu, de l'expérience et de l'anticipation.

Mais jamais encore elle n'avait vu ce moment de grâce poussé à un tel paroxysme.

Un coup capable de décontenancer une intelligence artificielle.

Il y a définitivement une barrière intangible que cette seule pierre avait franchie.

Le cœur encore palpitant de cette tension incroyable qu'elle avait vécue jusqu'à la dernière seconde, elle en oublie de regarder autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Akane se diriger rapidement vers elle avec un air mortellement sérieux.

Elle suit sans même y réfléchir son regard et son sang se fige dans ses veines.

Son père.

Il se trouve quelques rangées derrière elle et leurs regards se croisent et elle a la douloureuse impression qu'une main glacée se pose sur son cœur.

Il se lève et se dirige vers elle. Elle se sent incapable de bouger et sait déjà qu'Akane n'arrivera pas avant lui.

Akiko regarde son père avancer inéluctablement vers elle comme une catastrophe annoncée. Et elle se demande par quel miracle elle réussit à rester de marbre alors qu'il la salue.

La voix de son père éveille une peur qui lui tord les entailles.

\- Bonjour père.

Son regard plonge dans ses yeux d'or et elle se sent petite et vulnérable.

Mais Akane arrive enfin et se place entre son père et elle, rompant la dominance que son père exerçait sur elle d'un simple regard.

\- Monsieur Kise, dit-elle d'une voix neutre en lui tendant la main, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Un peu surpris par l'attitude autoritaire d'Akane, il répond presque maladroitement à son salut.

\- J'espère que vous nous excuserez mais Monsieur Akashi nous attend au plus tôt et nous devons partir tout de suite.

Sans cérémonie, elle glisse une main dans le dos d'Akiko pour la mener vers la sortie au plus vite. Akiko blanche comme un linge se laisse faire comme un pantin désarticulé lorsque Monsieur Kise les arrête d'une simple phrase :

\- Est-ce que tu as lu ma lettre ?

Lentement, Akiko se dégage de l'emprise d'Akane et se retourne pour affronter les yeux noirs et froids de son père. Reprenant un peu d'emprise elle-même, Akiko peut deviner des doutes émailler le regard d'ordinaire sans failles de son père.

\- C'est important Akiko. Lis-la, je t'en prie.

Et sans un mot de plus, sous le regard incrédule de sa fille, il tourne les talons et disparait dans la foule qui se disperse.

Jamais, au grand jamais, son père ne l'avait jamais prié de faire quoi que ce soit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, devant l'hôtel où avait eu lieu la partie de Lee Sedol, Akane hèle un taxi et installe Akiko avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Rapidement, elle échange quelques mots en coréen avec le chauffeur et reporte son attention sur la jeune fille.

Une heure auparavant, aux côtés de Takemiya, elle débordait d'énergie et d'arrogance pour prouver son point de vue face à une légende du go avec ce petit sourire insupportable qu'elle arborait dès qu'une partie tournait en sa faveur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Akane avait suivi une partie de go à la télévision japonaise sans s'ennuyer. Elle avait compris que les différences de styles entre Kise et Takemiya ne ferait qu'exploser sous le regard de la caméra, elle n'avait juste pas imaginé à quel point.

Pas sûr que le public japonais soit prêt pour un tel spectacle. Mais le caméraman de Baduk TV avait affiché le même sourire ravi qu'elle pendant toute la partie.

En un regard et quelques mots de son père, la grande Kise sensei était devenue une poupée apathique au regard terne.

A cet instant, elle s'en veut amèrement de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt.

Mais s'en vouloir n'allait en rien arranger les choses et elle sait exactement comment lui redonner le sourire.

Le taxi les dépose devant un grand bâtiment de pierre blanche du centre de Séoul et Akiko la suit docilement à l'intérieur.

Ce n'est pas le plus grand club de go de la ville mais c'est celui du frère du propriétaire du Tengen, le club coréen où se rend régulièrement Akiko. Et à peine ont-elles fait un pas dans l'établissement que toute l'agitation du club se calme pendant une longue seconde à mesure que toutes les têtes se tournent vers Akiko.

Sortant de son bureau comme un diable de sa boîte, le patron qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère les accueille avec un enthousiasme plus que communicatif et rapidement ils se retrouvent autour d'une table pour une partie qui attire toute l'attention.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'Akane avait imaginé, si la partie redonne le sourire à Akiko, le jeu ne rend pas les spectateurs silencieux. Non chacun y va de son commentaire, sur la partie, sur les attaques, sur les parties de Kise sensei au Meijin, sur l'émission d'Akiko qui leur avait tous beaucoup plu. Et c'est bien la première fois qu'une émission japonaise de go ne les endort pas !

Si les joueurs qui se pressent autour du goban ont tous les âges, du plus jeune des insei au vieux monsieur qui aurait sûrement du avoir un air plus respectable vu son âge, le même amour du go brille dans leurs yeux.

Et Akiko a définitivement retrouvé son attitude insupportable parce qu'elle est en train de gagner.

Akane se permet un petit sourire car tous les yeux sont tournés vers la partie.

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Shin Yung**_

 _ **21h34**_

Après avoir été plus ou moins obligée d'accepter l'invitation à manger avec le patron du club de go qui n'aurait toléré aucun refus, les deux japonaises ont retrouvé le chemin de leur hôtel. Elles savent très bien toutes les deux qu'elles n'ont fait que retarder une discussion sérieuse mais Akane sait que maintenant Akiko a l'esprit suffisamment clair pour réfléchir plus calmement.

Elles entrent toutes les deux dans la chambre d'Akiko qui découvre avec étonnement le logement que lui avait réservé Akane. On aurait pu mettre deux fois son ancien appartement dans cette suite. Il y avait un petit salon privatif et une chambre immense.

Assise autour de la table du salon, Akiko fait face à Akane qui a posé la lettre en face d'elle.

\- Tout d'abord, dit-elle, je tiens à m'excuser, dit Akane. J'aurai dû intervenir avant que votre père ne vous adresse la parole.

Akiko baisse les yeux.

\- Sans vous, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé, pense tout haut Akiko.

Akane secoue la tête, encore contrariée de s'être laissée prendre de court par Monsieur Kise. Elle n'est pas encore prête à se le pardonner.

Akiko reporte toute son attention sur la lettre qui se trouve entre elles.

\- Je ne vois que deux solutions à la situation présente, dit Akane. La première, je détruis cette lettre et nous n'en reparlons plus jamais. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que votre père ne vous approche plus. La deuxième, je la garde pour vous et si vous souhaitez la lire, je la lirai avant vous. Si elle renferme ne serait-ce que la moindre tentative de manipulation qui pourrait vous nuire, je la détruirais moi-même.

Akiko réfléchit longuement. La détruire et faire comme si de rien était est tentant. Mais elle se souvient des mots de son père et de ce ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« C'est important Akiko. Lis-la, je t'en prie. »

Jamais elle n'avait entendu cette pointe d'urgence et de désespoir dans la voix de son père. Jamais il ne l'avait prié de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle ferme les yeux une seconde et se rend compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à tuer dans l'œuf ce semblant d'espoir qu'elle avait toujours eu envers son père et qui l'avait toujours fait replonger si facilement dans ses petites manigances.

Elle avait toujours haï sa mère mais pas son père. Malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, malgré son comportement envers son frère, elle sait ce qu'elle lui doit.

Oui, elle avait toujours espéré.

Et cette faiblesse lui avait trop coûté.

D'un autre côté, laisser Akane lire cette lettre lui paraît terriblement déplacé. Elle connaît peut-être toute l'histoire mais Akiko n'a pas l'habitude d'exposer à qui que ce soit la profondeur pathétique de sa situation.

Elle se sent face à un dilemme impossible alors que les mots de son père tournent encore et encore dans son esprit.

\- Lisez-la, se décide-t-elle.

Consciente de la confiance qu'elle lui fait, Akane ouvre la lettre lentement et se plonge dans les mots de Monsieur Kise avec prudence.

Akiko ne peut détacher les yeux du visage de la jeune femme et ne met pas longtemps à se rendre compte que la situation est plus que sérieuse en voyant son regard qui s'assombrit un peu plus à chaque seconde.

La lettre est courte et Akane la pose lentement.

\- Votre père a raison, dit-elle un peu secouée. Vous devriez la lire.

Akiko la prend d'une main tremblante et prend une longue inspiration avant de se plonger dans l'écriture fine et soignée de son père.

 _Akiko, Ryota,_

 _Vous dire à quel point je porte comme une croix tous les torts que je vous ai causé prendrait bien plus d'une lettre et je doute d'avoir assez d'une vie pour un jour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard compréhensif de votre part sur mes actes._

 _Mais ce n'est en rien l'objet de cette lettre._

 _Je me contenterai de vous donner les faits sans chercher à vous influencer d'une quelconque manière. Vous agirez selon votre conscience._

 _Votre mère est à l'hôpital._

 _Je ne jouerai pas les hypocrites en vous cachant la réalité. Elle a attenté à sa propre vie et n'a été sauvée que par miracle. Et depuis, elle se laisse dépérir lentement mais sûrement, refusant de s'alimenter ou même de me parler._

 _Elle est au General hospital de Séoul, chambre 321._

 _Votre père,_

 _Toru Kise_

La main d'Akiko se crispe sur la lettre qu'elle pose sur la table avec un regard froid qui rend Akane nerveuse.

\- Vous ne direz rien à mon frère, dit-elle d'un ton glaçant.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? demande avec inquiétude Akane. Je…

Ses mots meurent sur ses lèvres lorsque Akiko lui retourne un regard dur, prend la lettre, la réduit nerveusement à une petite boule de papier froissé qu'elle jette dans la corbeille à papier.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne se rate pas, dit-elle d'une voix glacée, cela aurait été moins embarrassant.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Vous avez vu/lu assez de manga pour savoir que le rapport à la mort est unique au Japon.

Dans " **Ni d'Eve ni d'Adam** " d'Amélie Nothomb qui raconte ses souvenirs du Japon quand elle avait une vingtaine d'années, la jeune Amélie demande à son petit ami Japonais son plus grand souhait dans la vie. Il répond "Que ma mort ne dérange personne".

Le suicide n'est pas un tabou dans la société japonaise. C'est même vu comme un acte noble et parfois même une façon de retrouver son honneur.

Quelque part, en tentant de se suicider, Akiko pense que sa mère a pris conscience de ses actes et a tenté pour la première fois de sa vie de se comporter dignement.

Cela explique en partie sa réaction.

Je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire " **La joueuse de go** " de Shan Sa qui montre d'une façon très subtile ce rapport à la mort et tous les actes incompréhensibles qui en découlent pour tous ceux qui ne le comprennent pas. Elle prend tour à tour le point de vue d'une chinoise dans un village chinois envahit par les japonais et un jeune officier japonais. En adoptant à chaque chapitre un point de vue différent, on finit par comprendre la logique interne et torturée de certains des actes les plus atroces que les japonais ont commis en Chine.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

la suite avec une ou deux scènes qui devraient vous surprendre.

Cette partie qui est un peu plus sombre que les chapitres précédents et plus en lien avec "Kise" est bientôt finie.

Une petite surprise suivra puis les matchs vont commencer

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi**_

 _ **Chambre de Kuroko**_

 _ **4h03**_

Kise resserre nerveusement ses bras autour d'un Kuroko endormi.

Depuis le début de la semaine, il se glisse dans la chambre et sous les draps de Kuroko toutes les nuits et jusqu'à présent, cette simple idée lui donne un grand sourire idiot.

Kuroko entre les bras, il arrive non seulement à dormir comme un bienheureux mais il peut plonger avec délice dans des rêves magiques.

Il rêvait de leurs prochains matchs avec Kuroko à ses côtés, à leurs futures victoires. A la façon dont il réclamerait son prix…

Il avait promis à Kuroko de ne rien tenter de plus déplacé que quelques baisers et caresses innocentes s'il acceptait de lui laisser une place dans son lit jusqu'à la compétition. Il sait bien qu'entre deux garçons, il y a des petits détails techniques qui rendent les choses compliquées pour ne pas dire douloureuses les premières fois.

Il n'a pas envie de brusquer les choses ni d'imposer quoi que ce soit à un corps qui lui paraît soudain bien fragile entre ses bras.

Dormir avec Kuroko lové entre ses bras est suffisant.

N'est-ce pas ?

Mais aujourd'hui son esprit tourne en boucle sur cette conversation qu'il a eu avec sa sœur.

Elle lui avait raconté le voyage en jet, la partie avec le père d'Akashi, l'émission, la victoire de Lee Sedol, sa visite dans un club de go coréen, la façon dont Akane prenait soin d'elle.

Qu'elle était prête pour sa première partie de tournoi contre la Chine demain.

Qu'elle était ravie d'être finalement allée en Corée.

Et il connait suffisamment sa sœur pour sentir qu'elle lui mentait.

Pas sur les évènements qu'elle lui avait reportés mais sur ceux dont elle ne lui parlait pas.

De nouveau il resserre ses bras autour de Kuroko encore endormi qui tente instinctivement de se dégager de son emprise. A contre cœur, Kise relâche un peu ses bras ne souhaitant pour rien au monde réveiller Kuroko.

Il n'a pas envie de lui en parler. Mais il n'est sûr que d'une chose, si sa sœur lui cache des choses, cela a forcément un lien avec leurs parents.

Il passe en revue tout ce qu'il pourrait faire. Parler à Midorima ? Peut-être que sa sœur s'était confiée à lui ? Mauvaise idée, si c'était vrai, il trouverait ça blessant et il ne veut pas mettre Midorima dans la situation où il devrait choisir entre respecter les confidences de sa sœur et lui parler.

Parler à Akashi ? Grâce à Akane, il saurait. Mais il aurait l'impression de prendre en traître sa propre sœur.

Non. C'est définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Instinctivement il resserre à nouveau ses bras sur Kuroko.

Quel idiot ! Il allait non seulement finir par le réveiller mais il allait surtout finir par lui faire mal.

Il se lève et libère lentement Kuroko qui continue à dormir paisiblement. Il sort dans les couloirs de l'hôtel et décide d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans les cuisines

Il n'a pas vraiment faim mais il sent qu'il doit d'éloigner de Kuroko et bouger sinon il allait devenir fou.

Après avoir descendu un étage, il arrive aux cuisines et tombe nez à nez avec Midorima qui est là depuis un petit bout de temps car sa tasse de thé a depuis longtemps refroidit.

\- Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? lui demande-t-il.

Midorima acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et Kise récupère une tasse de thé et une chaise pour s'asseoir face à lui en baissant les yeux.

\- J'étais en train de me demander, dit Midorima, si Akiko t'en avait dit plus à toi qu'à moi. Et si j'avais même le droit de te poser la question.

Kise relève la tête avec un petit sourire amer :

\- Je me posais à peu près la même question.

\- Tu crois que votre père lui a parlé ?

Kise réfléchit longuement.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, lui répond-il, mais Akiko est nerveuse et en colère. Contre qui ou quoi et pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais je ne suis sûre que d'une chose, elle ne réagit pas comme ça face à père…

\- Tu crois que votre mère lui a parlé ? demande Midorima qui comprend vite où Ryota veut en venir.

Kise observe Midorima avec surprise. Akiko lui avait dévoilé beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Elle t'a tout raconté ?

\- Pas tout mais suffisamment pour que je comprenne.

Ryota entoure sa tasse de ses deux mains pour réprimer un tremblement nerveux. Il n'a pas l'habitude de parler à quelqu'un _qui sait_ et il a la désagréable impression de se sentir à nu devant Midorima.

\- Et j'espère que de ton côté, tu en as aussi parlé à Kuroko, continue Midorima.

Ryota regarde avec suspicion Midorima :

\- _Elle t'a vraiment tout raconté…_

Midorima prend une gorgée de son thé refroidi :

\- Non, dit-il. Je voulais juste une confirmation.

Kise lui lance un regard en coin.

\- T'es plus retord que je ne le croyais, Midorima.

L'as de Shutoku se contente de baisser les épaules en guise de réponse avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est Takao qui déteint un peu trop sur moi.

\- Et ça te dérange ? demande Ryota avec prudence.

Kuroko est peut-être un ami mais c'est avant tout un garçon. C'est un fait qui pouvait en choquer plus d'un.

\- Kuroko, dit Midorima d'une voix égale, c'est quelqu'un de solide et qui t'apportera toujours son soutien, surtout dans les pires moments parce que c'est là où il est le meilleur. C'est une des rares personnes que je respecte et je ne parle pas que de son basket. Tu ne trouveras jamais mieux.

Ryota rigole une seconde devant cette sentence expéditive. Midorima n'avait pas vraiment compris la question mais il y avait répondu quand même.

\- Je pense, continue Midorima, que nous en saurons plus en regardant sa partie demain, dit-il. Et si c'est vraiment sérieux et qu'elle ne veut rien nous dire, on pourra alors demander à Akashi ce qu'il se passe.

Ryota hoche la tête. C'est une décision sage et réfléchie qui lui convient.

A cet instant, il a l'impression de ne plus être seul à pouvoir aider sa sœur, qu'il vient de se trouver un allier.

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher, lui dit Midorima.

Ryota lui retourne un petit sourire en pensant que Midorima ferait vraiment un excellent médecin car il est toujours aussi honnête qu'attentif aux autres.

\- Toi aussi.

Il remonte en un rien de temps les étages et ouvre sans un bruit la porte de la chambre de Kuroko et reste une seconde interdit devant le spectacle.

Combien de temps était-il sorti de la chambre ? Cinq peut-être dix minutes ? A peine plus.

Sur la tête de Kuroko, c'est de nouveau n'importe quoi ! Et dans tous les sens.

Pourtant il aurait juré que Kuroko est exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

Le cœur un peu plus léger après avoir parlé avec Midorima, il se couche à nouveau et sourit lorsque Kuroko se rapproche de lui, cherchant sa chaleur.

Avant de fermer les yeux, il règle son réveil pour se déclencher dix minutes plus tôt que prévu. Il faudrait bien ça pour remettre un semblant d'ordre dans le capharnaüm qui règne sur la tête de Kuroko et finit enfin par s'endormir.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **7h32**_

Akashi regarde Murasakibara qui s'installe en face de lui. Cette étrange gêne qui subsiste entre eux est loin d'être dissipée mais son sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisent a retrouvé cette simplicité enfantine qu'il arbore avec ses amis.

Sa présence à ses côtés l'empêche presque de faire un mouvement de recul instinctif lorsque la coach suivi de Belle s'assoient à sa table. Instinctivement, il prend bonne note du fait que son premier café est entamé.

 _\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, dit-elle. Je n'avais pas tort mais je n'étais pas en colère que contre vous, j'étais aussi en colère contre moi._

Akashi se dit que petit un si Louise lui parle en français, c'est qu'elle veut que la conversation reste entre eux et que petit deux pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'a aucune idée sur la tournure qu'allait prendre cette conversation.

En quelques jours, il avait perdu beaucoup de ses certitudes. Et curieusement, il en avait gagné d'autres.

 _\- Quand j'ai accepté votre proposition, continue Louise, je crois que j'ai inconsciemment fait une différence entre vous et les autres membres de l'équipe et c'est une erreur que je ne referais pas._

Elle prend une grande gorgée de café comme pour clarifier sa pensée.

\- _Mon père est médecin et je ne peux pas voir un joueur se surmener sans imaginer tout ce que cela peut entraîner sur ses jambes, ses genoux, ses poignets, son dos. Je connais par cœur tous les troubles et leurs conséquences qui peuvent toucher un sportif qui fait un peu trop de zèle ou tout ce qu'une fatigue excessive peut provoquer._

De nouveau, elle plonge dans sa tasse de café.

\- _Quand j'ai donné les matchs de l'Argentine à Takao et Izuki, j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur eux. J'ai interdit à Kise et Kuroko de continuer à s'entraîner seuls pour éviter qu'ils se dépassent leurs limites. J'ai gardé un œil sur les entraînements de Jonas avec Aomine et Kagami. Mais quand je vous ai donné les matchs de l'Espagne, je n'ai pas pris les mêmes précautions._

Belle lui lance un regard en coin et remballe les arguments qu'il avait préparé pour lui demander de faire une petite démonstration de parkour un ballon à la main. Mais maintenant, il comprend un peu mieux ses réticences.

\- _Quelques jours avant de vous rencontrer pour la première fois, dit Louise, j'avais reçu les résultats des concours que j'avais passé et j'ai été acceptée dans mon premier choix. J'étais en train de faire le deuil de mon lien avec le basket, de me résoudre à ce que cela ne devienne pas plus qu'une ligne dans un CV, quelques matchs sur le terrain au bout de ma rue et de bons souvenirs à se remémorer autour de quelques verres avec de vieux amis qu'on ne voit presque plus._

Louise sourit tristement en repensant à son vieux terrain de street basket où elle avait usé un nombre incalculable de paires de basket.

\- _En découvrant les talents de Kuroko, j'ai commencé à me dire que votre équipe avait les moyens d'aller loin et que cette dernière aventure serait pour moi le plus beau des adieux au monde du basket que je n'aurai jamais espéré vivre. Puis en testant un à un tous les membres de votre équipe, j'ai su que je m'étais trompée._

Louise repousse sa tasse de café vide et fixe Akashi dans les yeux :

\- _Nous n'avons pas la possibilité d'aller loin, nous pouvons aller jusqu'au bout._

Akashi sourit à son tour, ce n'est plus « votre équipe » mais « nous » dans les paroles de la coach.

\- _Cette chance que vous m'avez offerte ne continuera à être tangible que si tous mes joueurs sont au mieux de leur forme parce que maintenant je sais que toutes mes pièces ont un rôle à jouer sur le terrain. Alors de la première à la dernière minute de cette compétition, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tous mes joueurs soient au meilleur de leurs capacités._

Elle se rapproche d'Akashi avec un air mortellement sérieux :

\- _Et vous êtes un de mes joueurs._

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **18h11**_

Midorima et Kise se dépêchent d'allumer le poste sur la chaîne de go qui retransmettait les trois parties du premier match de la coupe d'Hokuto, la Chine contre le Japon. Ils avaient demandé à la coach de sortir de l'entraînement un peu plus tôt pour assister à la fin de la partie d'Akiko.

C'est une partie où chaque joueur a deux heures pour jouer et qui commençait à 17h autant dire que les préliminaires devaient sûrement juste être finis et les prémisses du combat à peine esquissés.

Les trois parties étant jouées en même temps, l'écrans alternait entre les trois goban et les pros parlent actuellement de la partie entre les deux seconds capitaines qui sont en plein combat.

Ce qui n'intéressent ni Midorima ni Kise qui prennent leur mal en patience.

Puis la partie change et cette fois c'est de la troisième partie que les pro discutent. Le combat n'a même pas commencé et déjà l'avantage qu'a pris le pro chinois est plus qu'évident.

Kise et Midorima commencent à sentir poindre un pressentiment désagréable dans un coin de leur esprit.

Ils en oublient la présence silencieuse d'Akashi et Kuroko qui viennent de les rejoindre après l'entraînement, les regards tournés vers l'écran.

Puis l'écran change à nouveau sur la partie des seconds capitaines.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne montrent-ils pas la partie d'Akiko ?

Puis, alors que le chinois est en train de réfléchir sur une situation compliquée, les deux pros reviennent à l'écran.

 _\- Il semble évident que tout va se jouer sur cette partie, dit Takemiya._

 _\- Oui, confirme la jeune femme brune à ses côtés. Avec la victoire de Kise sensei et le très mauvais fuseki du troisième capitaine, cette partie dont le combat s'engage à peine sera celle qui décidera la victoire._

Kise et Midorima se lancent un regard en coin. Si Akiko avait déjà gagné, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, la partie avait été expéditive.

 _\- C'était une partie pour le moins étonnante, continue la jeune femme._

 _Takemiya acquiesce d'un hochement de tête._

 _\- Je crois que cette partie de Kise sensei, continue la jeune pro, est la première où elle a réussi à maîtriser votre style de façon aussi efficace. Elle n'avait encore jamais réussi à reproduire votre niveau de calcul dans les combats, elle n'a laissé aucune chance à son adversaire._

La partie s'affiche à l'écran et Kise comme Midorima peuvent voir avec quelle rapidité Akiko avait brisé dans l'œuf tous les espoirs de son adversaire.

Sans pitié, elle avait attaqué et tué l'invasion, ravageant le bord sud adverse avec une férocité terrible.

Akiko ne va pas bien.

Ca ressemblerait presque à une partie de Teiko à la pire époque contre une jeune équipe de débutant. Un vrai massacre.

 _\- C'est assez décevant comme partie, continue Takemiya. Depuis plusieurs parties, j'avais cru discerner dans le jeu de Kise un style bien différent du mien, plus subtile et plus équilibré. J'avais même cru entrevoir une évolution qui lui permettrait un jour de me dépasser._

 _Takemiya observe de nouveau les phases de combat :_

 _\- Dans cette partie, j'avais plus l'impression de la voir se battre contre sa propre ombre plutôt que contre son adversaire._

Midorima et Kise se tournent dans un seul mouvement vers Akashi avec la même requête au fond des yeux.

\- Je vais appeler Akane san.

* * *

 _ **Séoul**_

 _ **18h11**_

Akane jette un regard prudent vers Akiko qui entre dans le taxi qu'elle vient d'appeler.

La partie de Kise sensei avait duré à peine une heure.

Une vraie boucherie.

Depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre de son père, elle s'était fermée.

Elle ne parle que lorsqu'on lui adresse la parole et pose un regard froid plein d'une colère glacée sur tout. Il est plus qu'évident que contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait affirmé, cette nouvelle l'avait secoué.

Et d'un certain côté, elle trouve que c'est rassurant.

Suite à l'émission de go, Monsieur Akashi et des représentants de deux chaînes de go voulaient la voir assez vite et elle se dit que cette réunion allait être longue.

Après un nouveau coup d'œil au regard froid d'Akiko, elle se demande si ne devrait pas annuler cette réunion.

Elle n'avait pas tenté d'approche car Akiko n'est pas prête à écouter qui que ce soit. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait été choquée par sa réaction.

En sortant du taxi, elles se dirigent en silence vers le siège de Baduk TV où avait lieu leur entretien. Akane savait en acceptant la proposition d'Akashi qu'elle aurait à protéger Akiko contre son propre père, pas qu'elle aurait à la protéger d'elle-même.

Son sang se fige lorsqu'elle voit Monsieur Kise les attendre devant l'entrée.

Sous ses yeux, il n'a rien de l'homme arrogant et sûr de lui que Monsieur Akashi lui avait décrit et Akiko n'a rien de la jeune fille fragile qui aurait besoin d'une quelconque protection.

Un bref instant, Akane se demande qui est le plus en danger à cet instant.

\- Il faut que je parle à mon père, dit Akiko d'un ton sans appel.

Pour la première fois, lorsque les deux regards se croisent, c'est Akiko qui prend le dessus.

\- J'ai lu la lettre et je n'irai pas.

Le père d'Akiko accuse le coup difficilement :

\- C'est ta mère, Akiko. Tu ne peux pas…

\- Non ! Elle n'a de mère que le nom, elle ne s'est jamais comportée comme tel ni pour Ryota, ni pour moi. Nous étions ses marionnettes plus que ses enfants, de jolies poupées qu'elle pouvait tenir sous sa coupe parce que tout ce que nous voulions s'était être acceptés, peut-être même aimés parce que c'était notre mère et que nous étions prêts à tout pour ça.

\- Akiko…

\- Non ! Père, tout ce que vous avez fait, dit-elle, tout ce que vous _nous_ avez fait à mon frère et moi, je ne peux ni l'oublier, ni le pardonner. Mais je peux le comprendre. Parce que dans votre logique torturée et maladive, dans votre petit monde où tout est noir ou blanc, vous êtes persuadé d'avoir agi pour nous, dans notre intérêt parce que malgré tout nous sommes vos enfants et que vous nous aimez.

Monsieur Kise fait un pas vers elle mais Akiko l'empêche de s'approcher en mettant ses bras devant elle comme si elle cherchait à se protéger instinctivement en mettant une distance entre eux.

Akiko se recule dans un sursaut et Akane voit à quel point ce simple geste blesse Monsieur Kise.

\- Je sais ce que je vous dois, avoue-t-elle. Mais tout ce que mère n'a jamais fait, c'est pour elle qu'elle l'a fait. Je doute qu'elle ne nous ait jamais considéré comme ses enfants, encore moins qu'elle nous ait un jour aimé.

\- Akiko…

\- Je n'irai pas, cette femme n'existe plus pour moi, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Cette fois elle ne repousse pas son père qui la force lentement à relever la tête :

\- Alors pourquoi tu pleures Akiko ?

* * *

Dans la foule des passants qui marchent dans la rue, un homme reste figé devant la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister.

Ces mots qui ne lui étaient pas destinés le touchent avec une acuité mordante.

Un bref instant, il sent son cœur se serrer et son petit monde si bien ordonné lui paraît absurde et sans logique, criard et agressif.

Son souffle se coupe et son cœur s'emballe.

Ces mots.

D'un geste nerveux, il prend son portable, fait dérouler les noms de son répertoire et pour la première fois de sa vie, il a presque peur de composer un numéro.

Avec une lâcheté qui ne lui ressemble pas, il replace son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Monsieur Akashi, le rappelle à l'ordre son assistant à sa droite, nous allons finir par être en retard à la réunion.

* * *

 _ **18h32**_

 _ **General Hospital**_

 _ **Chambre n°321**_

Dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile ouest, Akane observe avec attention Monsieur Kise et Monsieur Akashi qui se trouvent en face d'elle.

Monsieur Kise avait été étonnant. Et le mot est faible.

En quelques mots, il avait réussi sans peine à reporter leur réunion au siège de Baduk TV à demain et les responsables qui avaient programmé la réunion avaient fini par s'excuser sans qu'ils ne comprennent ni vraiment comment ni pourquoi ils devaient le faire. Puis il avait convaincu Akiko de l'accompagner à l'hôpital et Monsieur Akashi leur avait fourni son propre véhicule et son chauffeur pour les amener à l'hôpital au plus vite et arriver avant la fin des heures de visite avant de décider de bousculer son emploi du temps surchargé pour les accompagner en personne.

Et d'un seul coup d'œil, Akane sait que Monsieur Kise ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses manœuvres ne marchent aussi bien et le fait que Monsieur Akashi les accompagnent le contrarie au plus haut point.

Mais il ne montre rien et parle avec une éloquence impressionnante face à Monsieur Akashi. Agréable, prévenant et sachant éluder avec une habilité presque dérangeante les questions trop embarrassantes, il avait été parfait, le remerciant pour son aide, pour son poste et de l'opportunité qu'il avait donné à sa fille.

Et Akiko n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire pendant tout le trajet.

A l'hôpital, les heures des visites étaient dépassées depuis quelques minutes mais la présence de Monsieur Akashi ouvre toutes les portes.

Akiko avait insisté pour voir sa mère seule. Alors Akane se retrouve dans un face à face silencieux et inconfortable avec Monsieur Kise et son patron dans le couloir. Pour la première fois le masque tombe et le père d'Akiko n'arrive plus à maintenir la façade polie qu'il leur présente depuis la première minute.

Madame Kise est dans une chambre que l'on attribue aux malades sous surveillance constante avec une grande vitre et des murs fins qui leur permettent de voir et d'entendre sans problème tout ce qui se passe dans la chambre 321.

La mère d'Akiko est dans un état alarmant. Akane avait vu des photos de cette belle femme blonde aux yeux clairs qui avaient fait la couverture des plus grands magazines avant de devenir Madame Kise. Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, le regard vide, elle n'est plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait été. Les traits creusés, les cheveux tirés en arrière, maigre à en faire peur, elle n'a plus rien de séduisant et elle ne semble même pas réagir à la présence de sa fille à ses côtés.

Akiko ne dit rien, elle reste assise aux côtés de sa mère sans un mot.

Perdue dans la contemplation de cette scène presque tragique, Akane sursaute quand son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.

D'un geste mécanique, elle regarde son écran et cache difficilement sa surprise en voyant le nom de la personne qui l'appelle.

 _Akashi Seijuro_

Et elle pâlit lorsqu'elle voit que le père d'Akashi lui demander son propre portable.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

suite et fin du chapitre qui fait le lien avec "Kise".

Cette partie est plus sombre que le reste de l'histoire mais rassurez-vous, les matchs vont bientôt commencer. Enfin :-)

Et une petite extra scene qui j'espère vous plaira :-)

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **Vendredi 18h12**_

Kise et Midorima observent sans trop y croire Akashi qui est devenu blanc comme un linge.

Il venait d'appeler Akane pour en savoir plus sur la situation et depuis une bonne minute, non seulement il ne dit rien, mais sa main tremble un peu et son regard se trouble.

Et lorsqu'il raccroche enfin, il cherche visiblement à reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même avant de parler.

\- Akashi !? s'exclament Kise et Midorima d'une même voix inquiète.

Il se tourne vers Ryota, plus troublé qu'ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu :

\- Ryota, la situation est vraiment sérieuse. Il faut qu'on parle.

Il regarde Midorima en priant pour qu'il comprenne :

\- Seul à seul.

Les yeux verts de Midorima se voilent mais il lui fait confiance avant de les regarder partir. Kise est inquiet et Akashi a du mal à se reprendre.

En menant Kise avec lui, Akashi tient encore fermement son téléphone dans la main. Ce n'est pas Akane qui avait répondu mais son père.

Cela l'avait suffisamment décontenancé pour ne pas savoir quoi répondre pendant une longue minute. Et lorsque son père lui avait raconté que Madame Kise était à l'hôpital dans un état alarmant et qu'Akiko était à son chevet, il avait eu le souffle coupé.

Dans un premier temps, cela l'avait ramené brutalement à sa propre histoire. Quand sa mère était tombée malade, il n'était qu'un enfant mais il n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour se rappeler le regard triste de sa mère sur son lit d'hôpital. Et malgré les années, la douleur est encore vive.

Puis le ton de son père l'avait pris à la gorge.

Lui aussi était secoué par la nouvelle.

Lui aussi avait replongé dans ses souvenirs en voyant Madame Kise à l'hôpital et sa fille auprès d'elle.

La voix de son père qui n'avait jamais été autrement que détachée et autoritaire avait tremblé, hésité. Il lui avait demandé de faire le nécessaire. Puis il avait attendu longuement avant de lui dire _à très bientôt_.

Trois mots qui l'avaient pétrifié parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui donne l'impression que son père a vraiment envie de le voir.

La plus grande preuve d'intérêt qu'il lui avait porté depuis qu'il avait assisté au match d'entraînement contre les français.

Il ne préfère pas se pencher sur ce que ces trois petits mots pourraient bien signifier, il doit parler à son ami.

Il glisse une main dans le dos de Ryota, lui fait monter les marches qui mènent à sa chambre pour lui exposer la situation le plus calmement possible.

Il installe Kise sur son lit, prend ses mains dans les siennes, capte son regard et commence à lui expliquer ce que son père lui avait dit.

Il lui dit que sa mère est à l'hôpital, mal en point et qu'Akiko était allée la voir.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Kise ne dit rien, son visage se fige, il repousse ses mains lentement mais sûrement et sort son téléphone.

\- Il faut que j'appelle ma sœur.

Il sort de sa chambre, son portable à la main.

Alors Akashi fait la seule chose qu'il est capable de maîtriser, passer quelques coups de fil pour organiser au plus vite un voyage à Séoul.

Après un temps qui lui paraît raisonnable, il se retrouve devant la porte de Kise, à attendre un signe de vie.

En vain.

Il finit par ouvrir la porte de son propre chef et voit Kise assis sur son lit. Mais il n'est pas apathique ou abattu. Non, il est en colère.

\- Ryota ? Ta mère …

\- J'ai eu Akiko au téléphone, dit-il d'une voix glacée, elle m'a _tout_ expliqué. Elle n'est pas malade. Elle a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. Et comme toutes les choses un peu ambitieuses qu'elle ait jamais tentées, elle s'est loupée.

Akashi se recule, surpris et choqué par la situation et le changement de ton soudain de Kise.

Parler ainsi de sa propre mère alors qu'il avait perdu la sienne si tôt lui paraît inconcevable. Ingrat et tellement de choses encore qu'il n'arrive même pas à nommer. Même si c'est son ami et qu'il connait la situation, il ne peut pas l'accepter.

\- J'ai réservé un avion pour demain matin à la première heure. J'ai pris des places pour Midorima et Kuroko aussi, si tu veux qu'ils viennent. Je vais parler à la coach.

Kise lui retourne un regard froid :

\- Je n'irai pas, pas deux jours avant le début de la compétition. Parce que ça, c'est vraiment important.

\- Ryota…

\- Honnêtement, je suis même surpris qu'Akiko y soit allée.

\- C'est votre mère.

\- Je n'irai pas.

\- Tu devrais y aller. Même si tu ne veux pas lui parler, tu devrais au moins aller la voir. Ne serait-ce que pour Akiko.

Pour la première fois, Ryota doute et réfléchit.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cette femme ne s'est jamais comportée comme une mère, encore moins comme notre mère. Parce que je la hais pour tout ce qu'elle a fait et encore plus pour tout ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. Je ne peux pas…

Akashi lui reprend les mains un peu durement en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- La seule personne qui ne peut plus parler à sa mère ici, c'est moi.

* * *

 _ **Samedi**_

 _ **9h12**_

 _ **Aéroport de Séoul**_

Akashi observe la foule des voyageurs qui sortent de l'aéroport en quête d'un taxi.

Akane à ses côtés qui lui avait fait un résumé de la situation en quelques mots à la sortie de l'avion. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu anticiper la situation. Mais il ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir car personne n'aurait pu prévoir _ça_.

Une voiture mandatée par son père les attend déjà.

Akashi observe avec la plus grande attention Ryota et Akiko prendre place en face de lui.

Ryota avait refusé que Kuroko ou Midorima ne les accompagnent. De façon catégorique. Et il avait été surpris de voir Kise refuser toute aide venant de Tetsuya. Cela montre à quel point la situation le touche.

Ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, aussi livides l'un que l'autre, le regard perdu. Puis il voit Akiko glisser sa main dans celle de son frère.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'avertir de la situation. Je ne voulais même pas aller la voir.

\- Moi non plus, dit-il. Je ne suis là que pour toi.

Akiko prend une grande inspiration et baisse les yeux.

-Père a envoyé une lettre il y a presque une semaine. Et j'ai été trop lâche pour l'ouvrir moi-même ou même t'en parler après l'avoir lu, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe ouverte.

Ryota la prend et la glisse sans même la regarder dans la poche de sa veste. Et force Akiko à se rapprocher de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris de voir qu'il y a une tentative de manipulation de père derrière tout ça.

La main d'Akiko tremble avant de repousser celle de son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas une de ses manœuvres habituelles, il est vraiment touché par l'état de mère.

\- Il t'a toujours manipulée plus facilement que moi parce que tu as toujours cru qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver chez père.

Akiko détourne les yeux et se mord les lèvres nerveusement.

\- Je sais ce que je lui dois.

Kise se recule pour mieux observer sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Tu ne lui dois rien.

\- Bien sûr que si. S'il ne m'avait pas poussé à donner le meilleur pour le go, à me dépasser, tu sais exactement comment j'aurais fini.

\- Tu ne _lui_ ressembles en rien.

Dans le confinement de la voiture, Akashi se sent à la fois terriblement déplacé et vraiment curieux d'en savoir plus. C'est une plongée dans un monde qu'il n'avait jamais fait qu'effleurer mais qui lui permettait de mieux comprendre ses amis.

Des amis qui lui avaient donné une seconde chance.

Des amis qui lui paraissent si fragiles à cet instant qu'il a l'envie ridicule de les prendre dans ses bras en leur disant qu'il ferait en sorte que tout irait bien.

Des amis pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi.

\- Ressembler à qui ? demande-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Akiko plonge son regard dans le sien.

\- Si je n'avais pas eu le go dans ma vie, je serai devenue comme elle. Exactement comme elle.

Et moi, j'ai toujours eu peur de devenir comme mon père, pense Akashi. C'est grâce au basket qu'il n'était pas devenu comme lui puis un jour le basket n'avait pas suffi.

Alors même s'il trouve les craintes de son amie presque ridicules, il les comprend.

\- Avec ou sans le go, lui dit-il, tu serais la même. Quelqu'un de brillant qui se donne à fond quand quelque chose lui plait, qui est toujours prête à relever tous les défis qui se présentent devant elle avec ce petit sourire insupportable et qui déteste au moins autant que moi perdre.

Il prend sa main dans la sienne :

\- Et tu serais toujours mon amie.

La voiture se gare sur le parking de l'hôpital et Akashi prend Akiko par le bras pour la mener à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle se laisse mener sans un mot jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère.

A travers la vitre de la chambre, la vision de Madame Kise allongée sur son lit est plus terrible qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

La superposition de cette scène avec les souvenirs de sa mère mourante lui coupe le souffle.

Ryota est plus secoué qu'il n'ose l'avouer et Akiko lui prend la main.

\- Quand père est venu me voir, j'ai décidé de lui parler et de lui dire que je n'irai pas. Et c'était clair dans ma tête. J'avais décidé de lui dire non. Parce que cette femme ne s'est jamais comportée comme une mère alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais me comporter comme sa fille.

Akiko baisse les yeux :

\- Et je me suis mise à pleurer en pleine rue, devant père, devant tout le monde.

Inutile de rajouter, pense Akashi, qu'Akiko n'avait sûrement dû jamais pleurer devant personne.

Akashi s'efface quand le frère et la sœur entrent dans la petite chambre s'assoient en silence devant le lit de leur mère.

Dans son dos, Monsieur Akashi observe la scène à bonne distance depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il décide enfin de révéler sa présence :

\- Seijuro.

Akashi sursaute en se retournant vers son père. D'un geste son père lui demande de le suivre et ils se retrouvent quelques minutes plus tard devant deux tasses de thé fumantes dans un café qui est à deux pas de l'hôpital.

\- Tu as bien fait d'arriver à persuader son fils de venir. Aucune mère ne devrait supporter _ça_ sans ses enfants.

Monsieur Akashi regarde son fils acquiescer poliment à ses paroles, comme il l'aurait fait face à un étranger un peu intimidant. Depuis quand avait-il perdu tout semblant de lien véritable avec son propre fils ?

Depuis la mort de sa femme. Depuis la mort de _sa_ mère.

Il s'était fermé au monde, plongeant un peu plus à chaque minute dans son travail et à mesure où il avait commencé à louper les anniversaires, les cérémonies et tous les rendez-vous importants qui jalonnent la vie d'un petit garçon qui grandit, il n'avait cessé d'exiger plus qu'un enfant, même un Akashi, n'aurait dû supporter.

Il lui avait fixé des objectifs comme il l'aurait fait avec ses collaborateurs. Et contrairement à ses collaborateurs, il n'acceptait aucun échec.

Quand il avait vu les demandes de son fils avait crû faire en cachette à son service juridique pour des papiers d'émancipation, il avait ressenti une main glacée lui enserrer le cœur.

Il avait crû un court instant que cette demande, il l'avait faite pour lui. Et à ce moment, la part rationnelle et froide de son esprit lui soufflait qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le faire.

Puis il avait découvert que ces démarches avaient été réalisées pour les Kise.

Il avait été soulagé et il s'était intéressé à ces deux amis de son fils. Et plus il creusait, plus il se rendait compte de la similarité entre ce qu'avait fait subir Monsieur Kise à ses deux enfants et ce qu'il avait fait à son propre fils.

En engageant Kise, il avait eu envie de sonder la situation dans laquelle était son fils. Et en une seule partie, c'est elle qui l'avait mis à jour.

Assis face à son fils, il cherche désespérément une façon de communiquer qui lui permettrait de commencer à briser l'éclat de peur qu'il voit dans les yeux de Seijuro.

Et la solution lui apparait soudain avec une clarté surprenante :

\- Alors comment ça se passe votre entraînement ?

Les premiers mots de Seijuro sont assez formels et policés. Puis comme son père l'encourage d'un petit hochement de tête, il se met à parler plus en détail de ses anciens équipiers, de leur coach, de leurs matchs…

Et au bout de dix minutes, la plus longue conversation qu'il ait jamais eu le souvenir d'avoir eu avec son père, Seijuro se perd dans un souvenir et esquisse un demi-sourire.

* * *

 _ **Dimanche**_

 _ **Club Tengen**_

 _ **10h00**_

Midorima et Kuroko ont décidés de regarder le match d'Akiko dans le club coréen qui retransmettait la partie. Et c'est bien le seul endroit dans tout Tokyo qui se réjouirait autant de la victoire d'Akiko que de celle de la Corée.

Tous les habitués regardent l'écran avec beaucoup d'intérêt, décortiquant leurs attentes et chacun de leurs espoirs pour la partie entre Kise et Cho.

Akashi avait appelé Midorima et Kuroko hier, leur assurant que Ryota et Akiko se portaient bien. Et que l'expérience avaient été difficile mais nécessaire.

Après le départ de ses enfants, Madame Kise avait pour la première fois depuis deux semaines parlé à son mari. Elle avait même recommencé à s'alimenter.

Midorima avait trouvé que la voix d'Akashi était différente au téléphone. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sent que c'est une bonne chose.

Lorsque les premiers coups se jouent sur l'écran entre les deux capitaines du Japon et de la Corée, Akiko joue sérieusement. Sans précipitation.

Et pour la première fois, sans artifice aucun, son style, plus subtil et moins agressif que celui de Takemiya apparaît visiblement à tous.

Son adversaire, dérouté par la différence se laisse tombé dans un piège compliqué qui ne se referme qu'au dernier moment sur l'invasion de son centre.

Un piège qui surprend même Takemiya qui sourit de toutes ses dents en démontrant à l'écran toutes les subtilités de la stratégie d'Akiko.

Avant de terminer par le plus grand compliment qu'Akiko aurait jamais espéré en disant que lui aussi ce serait sûrement fait avoir.

Et sur un score final de deux contre un, le Japon remporte sa première coupe Hokuto face à la Corée.

Les visages des coréens du club se figent un instant et Kuroko se penche vers Midorima avec un regard un coin et un « il ne faudrait peut-être pas rester là trop longtemps ».

Heureusement, les coréens ne sont pas mauvais joueurs et ils félicitent les deux japonais dans leurs murs, fiers de la partie d'Akiko en leur assurant que l'année prochaine, la Corée ne se priverait pas de prendre sa revanche.

* * *

 _ **Extra scene**_

 _ **Tokyo**_

 _ **Samedi**_

Murasakibara fait passer le ballon d'une main sur le terrain de street basket qui se trouve à deux pas de l'hôtel.

Himuro, Aomine et Kagami l'avaient suivi, curieux de voir son petit duel hebdomadaire avec Ana. La dernière fois, il avait gagné de justesse contre la française. Ca s'était joué d'un rien, il ne pensait qu'une fille aurait pu un jour jouer d'égal à égal avec lui.

Et elle avait rempli sa part du marché en lui apportant le meilleur gâteau qu'il avait jamais mangé. Alors il est plus que motivé à gagner de nouveau.

D'autant qu'il n'a pas toujours compris ce qu'il met en jeu s'il perd. Et vu la façon dont elle joue, il y a définitivement un risque.

Il n'a pas le temps de pousser plus loin la réflexion, Ana arrive avec un grand sourire insolent.

\- On a des spectateurs ? s'amuse-t-elle.

\- J'ai fait l'erreur de leur faire goûter le gâteau que tu m'as fait la dernière fois. Alors non seulement, ils sont spectateurs mais ils ne m'ont pas lâché pendant l'entraînement.

Ana rigole en commençant à s'étirer un peu.

\- Tu as bien fait de t'entraîner, j'ai presque retrouvé le niveau que j'avais quand je jouais sérieusement.

L'assistance hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement quand elle s'élance dans un dribble, feintant Murasakibara sur la droite avant de mettre un panier absolument parfait.

Ballon à la main, Atsushi décide de faire une pause pour poser la question qu'il se pose depuis leur premier duel.

\- T'y gagnes quoi, toi ?

\- Peur de perdre ?

\- Je suis prudent.

Ana est vraiment surprise de ces trois mots qui sonnent comme un aveu.

\- C'est l'anniversaire d'une copine ce soir et j'ai besoin d'un cavalier…

Le sourire des spectateurs s'agrandit une seconde en se disant que Murasakibara a bien de la chance… Quelle que soit l'issue de ce duel, il n'est pas perdant.

Et le duel qui commence est encore plus tendu que la dernière fois.

Ana n'a pas exagéré, elle joue beaucoup mieux mais elle n'est pas la seule.

\- Il y tient à son pari, s'amuse Kagami.

Himuro et Aomine rigolent un seconde mais personne n'est dupe. Cela fait deux jours que Murasakibara joue vraiment mieux et ils ont tous remarqué la différence.

Alors qu'Ana rétablit l'équilibre à neuf paniers partout sur une feinte qui laisse Atsushi sur place et provoque quelques exclamations dans leur dos, ils se rendent compte que leur duel a attiré d'autres curieux.

Ana en nage reprend difficilement sa respiration et regarde son adversaire avec sérieux :

\- J'ai menti, dit-elle. Je joue aussi bien qu'avant, peut-être même mieux. Mais toi, tu ne joues pas mieux, tu t'es presque métamorphosé.

Murasakibara lui retourne un sourire désarmant avant de se lancer vers le panier. Ana ne peut plus l'arrêter et il met le dernier panier sous le regard impressionné du public qui cette fois ne se retient plus pour applaudir.

Ana fait la tête d'un enfant déçu d'avoir perdu à son jeu préféré et Atsushi l'interpelle :

\- Si tu veux, je veux bien t'accompagner à ton anniversaire.

Ana passe de la moue enfantine au plus pur ravissement en glissant son bras sous celui d'Atsushi tout en commençant à lui parler son amie, de la soirée qui s'annonce et de tout un tas d'autres choses qui font bien rire les amis d'Atsushi.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Murasakibara aurait proposé ça de lui-même, s'amuse Kagami.

\- Tu rigoles, c'était évident, dit Himuro.

Aomine acquiesce en hochant la tête.

\- C'est une fête d'anniversaire, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout…

Kagami écoute sans comprendre…

\- Y aura forcément un gâteau, termine Himuro.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Bonjour,_**

un chapitre de transition entre la fin de l'entraînement et le début de la compétition.

Cette semaine, ce sont les championnats de France scolaire de hand et de basket. Et dans le collège/ lycée où je suis prof, on présente deux équipes, une équipe masculine de collégiens en hand et féminine lycéenne en basket qui sont champions inter académiques :-) Chaque regroupement académique n'envoie que deux équipes, les places sont chères.

Je discute souvent avec les deux coachs qui entraînent ces deux équipes et ce sont deux modèles très différents qui m'inspirent beaucoup pour Louise.

Les deux équipes ont aussi des profils totalement opposés, l'équipe de hand reposant sur le talent de deux joueurs hors normes et celle de basket étant une équipe extrêmement collective "sans monstre" comme le dit leur coach.

Je croise les doigts pour eux :-)

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS :** il y a encore un bug sur le site. **Je ne peux pas lire les reviews postées et j'ai malheureusement viré mes mails de notification des deux dernières reviews,** pensant les lire directement sur le site. Elles vont sûrement réapparaître dans les jours à venir. C'est déjà arrivé plus d'une fois et aucune review n'a été perdu. Alors dès que c'est rentré dans l'ordre, je vous répondrais.

Même si je ne suis pas sûre que les MP fonctionnent aussi. **Hikariki et Laura, je ne vous oublie pas.**

Quant aux reviews suivantes, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de virer les mails de notification!

Je réponds toujours aux commentaires.

* * *

 _ **Une semaine plus tôt**_

 _ **Salle commune de l'hôtel Okura**_

Portable à la main, Kise fronce les sourcils comme rarement en alignant les « non » et autre « n'y compte même pas » ou « impossible » en secouant la tête avec beaucoup d'énergie.

Suffisamment en tout cas pour se faire remarquer par tout le monde et toutes les têtes finissent par se tourner vers lui quand il finit par raccrocher son téléphone en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? lui demande Louise en formulant tout haut la question que tous se posent.

\- C'était mon agent, répond Kise. Il veut absolument que j'accepte une demande d'interview pour toute l'équipe et que…

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus car Louise est déjà en train de réfléchir toute seule aux implications d'une telle opportunité.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit-elle. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, le public sera votre sixième joueur sur le terrain, si une interview peut nous aider à attirer la foule, faisons-le. Dit à ton agent que l'on accepte du moment que cela n'interfère pas avec l'entraînement et les matchs.

Satisfaite, Louise invite tout le monde à retourner à l'entraînement pendant que Kise reste interdit, son portable encore à la main.

\- Y a un soucis Kise kun ? demande Kuroko.

Kise retourne un regard gêné à Kuroko :

\- Y a un truc que la coach a pas vraiment compris…

Kuroko le regarde avec appréhension, attendant la suite qui allait bientôt venir :

\- Le magazine en question, c'est pas vraiment un magazine de basket…

* * *

 _ **Lundi matin**_

 _ **7h03**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

Une petite brune aux yeux pétillants fait un signe à son caméraman, en lui demandant d'un regard si l'angle et la lumière lui conviennent.

Il acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de la main.

\- Bienvenue à tous ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui à l'hôtel Okura où s'entraîne depuis trois semaines l'équipe nationale masculine de basket des moins de dix-neuf ans. Ce matin ont lieu les matchs de la première moitié du tableau des match et cette après-midi ceux de la seconde moitié où le Japon affrontera un des grands favoris du tournoi l'Espagne.

La caméra montre les lieux, la salle commune où les joueurs prennent leur petit déjeuner dans une ambiance fébrile. Les premiers matchs commencent dans presque trois heures mais leur match n'est programmé que pour cette après-midi à 16h.

Louise a chargé Riko et Momoi d'aller voir les deux matchs les plus sérieux de la première moitié du tableau de la compétition : les USA contre la Corée et la Russie contre le Paraguay.

Les Etats-Unis et la Russie sont de loin les deux plus gros poids lourds de ce premier groupe. Elle a aussi envoyé Nijimura, Takao, Izuki et Hyuga qui ne voulaient pas entendre parler de l'interview filmer les deux autres matchs.

La journaliste a prévu de montrer les lieux où les joueurs s'entraînent, de montrer un entraînement de parkour puis d'interroger un à un les autres membres de l'équipe. Et Louise trouve son sourire est un peu trop grand lorsqu'elle les dévisage tous un à un.

 _ **Kise Ryota**_

La journaliste se tourne vers la caméra pour présenter Kise avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire carnassier. Kise louvoie habilement pour éviter les questions un peu trop personnelles. Non, il n'avait pas de petite amie, ce qui n'est pas un mensonge en soi puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, Kuroko n'a rien d'une fille. Oui, il a deux prochaines campagnes de pub qu'il fera juste après la compétition et non, il n'envisage toujours pas une carrière d'acteurs.

Lorsqu'enfin, les questions sur le basket arrivent, il relâche un peu sa vigilance et répond enfin presque honnêtement aux questions.

\- Dites-moi Kise kun, demande la journaliste, quel est le joueur qui vous impressionne le plus dans l'équipe ?

Kise réfléchit une seconde mais la réponse est plus qu'évidente :

\- Aomine. Je suis heureux de rejouer de nouveau avec lui. Mais je préfère de loin me mesurer à lui.

\- Votre match contre Tôô à l'InterHigh était impressionnant.

Kise est surpris alors que la journaliste décrit les différentes phases de son match contre l'équipe d'Aomine, il se rend compte qu'elle connaissait beaucoup plus le basket qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Dites-moi maintenant quel est le moment qui vous a plus marqué pendant votre entraînement ?

Kise se repasse toutes les petites scènes qui l'ont fait sourire, tous les entraînements avec Kuroko avant que Louise ne leur colle un chaperon entre les pattes, tous les matchs avec les français.

Il y en a tellement, il a du mal à en choisir un.

\- Pendant le match d'entraînement contre les français, j'ai dû jouer avec Aomine tout en le copiant parfaitement. Nous étions comme les deux faces d'une même pièce sur le terrain et j'ai adoré me donner au fond à ses côtés face à des pros. C'était magique.

Même si ça n'a pas été suffisant, pense-t-il, oui ce moment sur le terrain avait été incroyable.

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_

A son tour, Aomine balaye assez vite les questions personnelles qui ne l'intéressent pas le moins du monde et presse la journaliste de ne lui parler que de sujets dignes de son temps.

\- Dites-moi Aomine kun, demande la journaliste, quel est le joueur qui vous impressionne le plus dans l'équipe ?

Aomine réfléchit un instant, vérifie du regard que le grand idiot roux n'est pas dans le coin et murmure.

\- Kagami.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce grand idiot de Kagami, s'exclame-t-il énervé de devoir se répéter.

\- L'as de Seirin, le premier à vous avoir battu en duel sur un terrain ?

Aomine fixe la journaliste avec un regard assassin, Kise lui avait pourtant dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle ne connaisse rien au basket…

\- Ouais, avoue-t-il. C'est un bon adversaire et c'est aussi un bon équipier.

\- Quel est le meilleur souvenir de votre entraînement ?

Aomine ne réfléchit pas longtemps, il sait déjà :

\- Pendant les entraînements avec les pros, je me suis retrouvé à jouer avec Lucas face à Jonas et Baptiste et même si je le savais déjà, c'est là où je l'ai ressenti réellement. Le basket, c'est toute ma vie. Je veux continuer à jouer face et avec des joueurs de cette trempe parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus incroyable comme sensation. J'ai hâte d'affronter l'Espagne et tous ceux qui se dresseront sur notre route. J'ai tellement hâte !

 _ **Murasakibara Atsushi**_

La journaliste est un peu impressionnée face à l'immense pivot qui s'assoit en face d'elle, une barre chocolatée à peine entamée dans la main.

\- Murasakibara kun, dites-moi, quel est le joueur de l'équipe qui vous impressionne le plus ?

\- Personne, répond-il de but en blanc.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ce sont mes équipiers, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils m'impressionneraient.

La journaliste se recule un peu, presque par prudence.

\- Quel est le moment qui vous a le plus marqué pendant l'entraînement ?

Atsushi sourit :

\- Les matins ! L'hôtel est ravitaillé par la meilleure boulangerie française du quartier « Le Dellys » et…

La journaliste rigole et l'interrompt :

\- Je voulais dire en lien avec le basket.

Murasakibara affiche une petite moue contrariée avant de se reprendre :

\- Quand on s'est affronté face à Baptiste pendant le match contre les pros. Avec Himuro, on était parfaitement coordonné, j'ai jamais aussi bien joué, Himuro aussi. Et pourtant, ça n'a pas suffi.

Murasakibara oublie la caméra, la journaliste pour ajouter :

\- J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra rejouer contre lui un de ces jours.

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_

\- Kagami kun, il paraît qu'avant d'arriver au Japon, vous avez appris le basket aux Etats-Unis ?

\- Oui, avec Himuro on a appris à jouer avec une ancienne pro, Alex. Quand je suis arrivé au Japon, j'ai été vraiment surpris par le niveau des joueurs, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de joueurs exceptionnels ici et que je tomberai dans l'équipe du plus original d'entre eux.

\- En parlant de bons joueurs, y en a -t-il un dans l'équipe qui vous impressionne plus que les autres ?

\- Aomine, dit-il. Ce mec a un ego de la taille d'une montagne mais c'est un sacré joueur. Et en trois semaines, il a enfin appris qu'il était pas tout seul sur le terrain et c'est devenu un atout incroyable pour l'équipe.

\- Quel a été le meilleur moment de votre entraînement ?

\- Nos duels avec Aomine contre Jonas. On s'est fait défoncer je ne sais pas combien de fois mais c'était génial ! C'est pour me mesurer à de tels joueurs qui je joue au basket. Et j'ai hâte de commencer les matchs !

 _ **Midorima Shintaro**_

La journaliste accueille Midorima avec une petite statuette de maneki-neko qui donne la patte.

\- C'est un petit cadeau pour vous porter chance, dit la journaliste.

Le porte bonheur du jour des cancers. Plus touché qu'il n'ose l'avouer, Midorima accepte le présent avec un tout petit merci gêné.

\- Vous devez être au courant que Stephen Curry vient de nouveau de remporter le titre de MVP de l'année.

Midorima esquisse un petit sourire :

\- C'est le meilleur shooter à trois points de l'histoire de la NBA.

\- Midorima kun, quel est le joueur qui vous impressionne le plus dans l'équipe ?

\- Akashi, dit-il sans une once d'émotion. Il est redevenu le meneur qu'il aurait dû toujours être. Je pense même qu'il est meilleur qu'il ne l'était.

La journaliste fronce les sourcils devant la formulation cryptique de l'arrière mais cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer :

\- Quel a été le moment qui vous a le plus marqué pendant l'entraînement ?

\- Ma rencontre face à Joël, dit-il, l'arrière des Golden State Warriors. C'est un joueur incroyable et j'ai hâte de lui montrer tout ce que j'ai appris grâce à lui.

 _ **Akashi Seijuro**_

La journaliste observe un peu nerveusement le capitaine de l'équipe :

\- Vous êtes le plus jeune capitaine de la compétition de l'équipe la plus jeune du tournoi, est-ce que vous n'avez pas peur que le manque de compétition de notre pays et le manque d'expérience de vos joueurs ne jouent en votre défaveur ?

Akashi réfléchit un instant à la question :

\- Si notre coach a accepté de nous entraîner, c'est parce qu'elle a perçu notre potentiel. Nous avons la meilleure équipe qu'ait jamais aligné le Japon à ce niveau de la compétition et si nous avons peut-être moins d'expérience que nos adversaires mais la plupart d'entre nous se connaissent et avons joué en équipe pendant des années. Nous nous connaissons mieux que personne et nous avons affronté les mêmes démons. Et la compétition ne nous fait pas peur.

La petite journaliste recule une seconde pour mieux observer le jeune capitaine qui lui fait face. Une détermination intimidante émane de son regard si singulier.

\- Mais, continue Akashi, aucune des équipes qui participent à cette compétition n'a volé sa place. A vrai dire, en tant que pays organisateurs, nous n'avons pas eu à nous battre pour participer. C'est à nous de prouver notre valeur à nos adversaires.

\- Et face à un des grands favoris dès le premier tour, vous allez tout de suite être mis à l'épreuve.

\- Nous sommes prêts à relever ce défi.

La journaliste acquiesce machinalement de la tête :

\- Comment se sont passées ces trois semaines d'entraînement ?

\- Tous les joueurs ont su se dépasser et nous avons appris à former une équipe soudée. Le match d'entraînement que nous avons joué contre l'ancienne équipe de France, vice-championne du monde nous a prouvé que nous formions un groupe solide qui peut encore beaucoup évoluer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a le plus marqué pendant ces trois semaines ?

Akashi réfléchit quelques instants.

Il repense au match contre les français où tous ils s'étaient dépassés, à la découverte des entraînements de parkour, à la façon dont Louise l'avait repris vertement parce qu'il avait passé la nuit à regarder des matchs de basket et à tout ce qui a suivi.

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il a vraiment l'impression de faire partie d'une équipe.

\- Toutes mes conversations avec la coach. D'une certaine façon, cela m'a permis de redéfinir mon rôle dans l'équipe avec ce que l'on attend de moi et mes limites.

Akashi sourit avec une assurance si sereine que la journaliste ne peut s'empêcher d'en faire autant avant d'ajouter :

\- Et c'est bien la première fois de ma vie qu'on me remet à ma place de cette façon.

Un peu décontenancée, la journaliste reprend nerveusement son entretien :

\- Quel joueur vous impressionne le plus dans l'équipe ?

Cette fois, Akashi n'a pas besoin de réfléchir longuement :

\- Kuroko…

Vu la tête que fait la journaliste et le regard paniqué qu'elle échange avec son caméraman, elle a visiblement oublié l'interview de Kuroko.

\- C'est un des rares joueurs capables de me surprendre et un adversaire incroyable. J'ai hâte de pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur le terrain.

Revanche, un mot qu'il ne pensait pas prononcer un jour.

Un mot qui ouvre tout un monde qui lui plait.

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

\- Kuroko kun, commence la journaliste, nous avons failli vous oublier, je suis désolée.

\- Pas de problème, ça arrive tout le temps, répond-il sans une once d'émotion.

\- Quel effet cela vous fait de retrouver vos anciens et nouveaux co-équipiers dans la même équipe ?

L'impassibilité légendaire de Kuroko ne résiste pas à la question et son sourire a beau être discret, il est sincère.

\- Je suis ravi.

La journaliste fait une petite moue désabusée. Elle connait bien ce genre de personnes peu volubiles et elle sait déjà qu'elle allait avoir du mal à lui faire aligner plus de trois mots.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a le plus marqué pendant ces trois semaines d'entraînement ?

Kuroko réfléchit. A son nouveau lien avec Kise dont il ne peut pas parler, le match d'entraînement contre les français et il sait…

Bien sûr !

\- Grâce au coach et ses amis, j'ai pu rencontrer mon joueur préféré…

\- Manu Ginobili ?

Surpris Kuroko dévisage la journaliste.

\- Le coach de l'Argentine et l'équipier de Moreau, continue-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- J'ai rencontré aussi le passeur de l'équipe d'Argentine et je ferai tout pour pouvoir me mesurer à lui sur le terrain.

\- Kuroko kun, y-a-t 'il un joueur qui vous impressionne plus que les autres dans l'équipe ?

\- Tous, nous avons beaucoup progressé pendant ces trois semaines. Mais celui qui est encore loin d'avoir exploité tout son potentiel, c'est Kise kun. Il a un talent vraiment unique et c'est mon rival.

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi inexpressif, la journaliste se dit qu'elle connaissait peu de personne capable de transmettre aussi bien sa fierté et son impatience à se retrouver sur un terrain face à un joueur de cette trempe.

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard**_

Le caméraman pose sa caméra et regarde les dernières minutes de l'interview avant d'interpeller sa collègue.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'étais vraiment fan de basket ?

\- J'ai vu tous leurs matchs du collège à la dernière winter cup. Ils sont impressionnants ces gosses et crois-moi, on a vraiment une chance de la gagner cette coupe.

\- Tu sais que le boss attend pas vraiment du basket, si tu voies ce que je veux dire…

La journaliste fait une petite moue amusée :

\- T'inquiète, j'arrangerai tout ça au montage !

* * *

 _ **Barcelone**_

 _ **Salle commune du Barça**_

Jonas allume le poste avec nervosité.

Toute l'équipe regarde le match avec lui car c'est l'Espagne qui joue et leur propre coach qui s'occupe de la jeune équipe nationale.

Mais les sentiments des équipiers de Jonas sur ce match sont plus que mitigés. Leur coach est quelqu'un d'intransigeant mais aussi quelqu'un d'honnête qui avait accepté le poste de coach de la jeune équipe parce que personne n'en voulait.

Tous savent que le meneur de l'équipe espagnol, Sanchez, a tout contrôle sur son équipe. Et tous détestent le jeu et l'arrogance du jeune espagnol.

Alors oui, c'est l'Espagne qui joue, c'est leur coach… Mais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser que si leur équipe perdait, cela remettrait peut-être à sa place le jeune espagnol qu'il risquait de retrouver un peu trop rapidement comme adversaire sur un parquet si l'Espagne allait loin dans la compétition.

Ils sont plus que partagés sur leurs attentes sur l'issue du match.

\- Je préfère vous le dire tout de suite, annonce Jonas, je suis pour le Japon. A deux cent pour cent.

* * *

 _ **San Antonio**_

 _ **Salle commune des Spurs**_

Stéphane trouve enfin la chaine qui diffuse le match Japon/ Espagne et il est le seul de l'équipe à suivre le match. Tous ses équipiers suivent le match Argentine/Côte d'Ivoire pour deux raisons. L'Argentine est l'adversaire le plus sérieux des States et c'est surtout l'équipe de Manu Ginobili, leur équipier. Même Tony Parker, l'autre français du groupe, préfère regarder ce match à celui de la France dont ni l'équipe, ni l'entraîneur ne lui plaisent.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, voir la Côte d'Ivoire gagner contre l'équipe qui a réussi à battre les Etats-Unis pendant les qualifications paraît plus qu'improbable. Sur le papier, il y a autant de chance qu'ils gagnent que le Japon l'emporte sur une équipe comme l'Espagne.

Il se dit qu'il jetterait quand même un coup d'œil de temps en temps au match de l'Argentine. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il sait que les statistiques allaient subir quelques revers pendant ce championnat.

* * *

 _ **Limoges**_

 _ **Salle commune du CSP**_

Baptiste croise les bras en regardant l'écran.

L'équipe française joue en même temps mais sur un autre terrain, du coup aucune chaine française ne retransmet le match du Japon. Il a le choix entre une chaine espagnole ou une japonaise.

Quitte à ne rien comprendre, il se met sur une programme japonais parce que ça lui rappelle ces quelques jours passés au Japon.

Il est le seul à avoir choisi de regarder le match du Japon, ses équipiers regardent celui de la France qui joue contre l'Australie. Avec les problèmes en défense de l'Australie, l'issue du match ne devrait pas être trop difficile à prévoir.

D'un autre côté, si les statistiques étaient toujours respectées, le Japon qui n'a jamais gagné un seul match à ce niveau de la compétition n'a aucune chance contre l'un des plus grands favoris du tournoi.

Et il hâte de voir Louise et son équipe montrer de quoi elle est capable. Presque autant qu'il a hâte de voir son grand pivot se donner à fond.

* * *

 _ **Oakland**_

 _ **Terrain d'entraînement des Golden State Warriors**_

Le coach fronce les sourcils en se penchant vers Joël comme si cela allait lui permettre de mieux entendre… Ou plutôt comprendre.

En face de lui, Joël lui demande si exceptionnellement il peut louper l'entraînement pour voir un match.

Louper l'entraînement.

Joël.

Lui qui est toujours le premier arriver, le dernier parti. Celui qui se prêtait à tous ses entraînements, toutes ses consignes sans jamais un mot plus que l'autre. Lui qui n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Et il avait l'habitude des demandes en tout genre des autres joueurs qu'il refusait toutes avec la même constance, ce qui lui donne une aura inflexible et intransigeante auprès de tous ses joueurs qui l'amuse secrètement.

Mais le français ne l'avait jamais testé et les rares fois où il parlait c'était toujours raisonnable et pour l'équipe.

Décontenancé, il s'apprête à refuser machinalement avant de se surprendre lui-même en répondant presque timidement d'une voix qui ne lui ressemble pas.

\- OK.

\- Et il y aura aussi le match de demain…

\- Si le Japon gagne contre l'Espagne, s'amuse le coach, on regardera le match tous ensemble.

Joêl n'est ni déstabilisé, ni amusé par son trait d'humour. Non, il sourit sincèrement en le remerciant avant de disparaître pour ne pas louper le début du match.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouve dans la salle du club, le regard tourné vers l'immense écran, attendant le début du match lorsque, un à un, ses équipiers le rejoignent, s'asseyant en silence à ses côtés.

Stephen Curry, le dernier à prendre place se tourne vers lui :

\- Le coach a décidé de reporter l'entraînement finalement.

Pour unique réponse, Joël se tourne vers lui avec surprise. Le coach n'avait jamais reporté un entraînement.

\- Et je t'avoue, continue Curry, que je suis curieux de voir les trois points du gamin qui t'a tellement impressionné.

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

 _ **Salle commune des Cavaliers**_

Toute l'équipe avait été mise au courant du deal passé entre leur coach et le meneur des Spurs.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, l'équipe était en quête d'un nouveau coach assistant et Moreau leur avait fait passer un marché. Si le coach de l'équipe du Japon arrivait à faire gagner son équipe, elle aurait droit au poste.

Faire gagner l'équipe du Japon… Au début, ça ressemblait presque à une blague, un défi impossible lancé par Moreau. Le Japon n'a jamais rien gagné et le seul japonais qui avait jamais été pris en NBA n'avait pas fait une carrière éblouissante ni très longue.

Autant dire que cela ne les engageait pas à grand-chose d'avoir accepté ce pari qui semblait gagné d'avance.

Puis Lucas était parti quelques jours au Japon et s'il avait toujours été du genre à s'étendre un peu trop sur tout et n'importe quoi, il restait toujours très juste sur tout ce qui concerne le basket.

Son ancienne équipe avait bien failli perdre face aux petits jeunes du Japon.

Leur premier match face à un des favoris allaient être plus qu'instructif. Et surtout, alors même que le match n'a pas encore commencé, ils assistent à un spectacle vraiment étonnant.

Lucas observe l'écran en silence, à la fois mortellement sérieux et impatient de voir les joueurs s'élancer.

 _En silence._

LeBron James rigole une seconde quand il se rend compte que toute l'équipe vient de parvenir à la même conclusion au même moment et se tourne vers son équipier :

\- Lucas, passe-moi ton portable.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo**_

 _ **15h45**_

 _ **Vestiaire de l'équipe du Japon**_

Louise regarde les vestiaires et s'amuse de voir le maneki neko de Midorima posé sur le banc comme un trophée. Et pour une fois, personne ne s'était moqué de lui et tous, les uns après les autres, avaient touché du bout des doigts la patte tendue et la tête du petit chat aux yeux verts pour se porter chance.

La tension est plus que palpable. L'impatience et l'envie de jouer aussi.

Elle vient d'exposer ses dernières recommandations sur le plan qu'elle avait mis en place avec Akashi. Il avait été particulièrement efficace pour régler les détails de leur plan et son regard analytique sur le jeu est d'une incroyable justesse.

Ils s'apprêtent à quitter les vestiaires pour l'ultime échauffement avant d'affronter l'Espagne lorsque son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.

Elle s'apprête à l'éteindre lorsqu'elle se rend compte que c'est un appel de Lucas.

Avec un petit sourire, elle répond machinalement :

\- Oui Lucas ?

Et sous les yeux de ses joueurs, elle se fige.

Curieux, tous ceux qui s'attendaient à un petit message du français regarde leur coach passer par toutes les couleurs, les yeux écarquillés pendant une demi-minute.

\- Je suis flattée, dit-elle après s'être reprise. Puis-je me permettre de transmettre un message de votre part à mes joueurs.

Elle fait un signe à l'équipe de s'approcher et met son téléphone sur haut-parleur.

Surpris, ils s'approchent en tendant l'oreille.

 _\- Lucas n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de vous, les mecs…_

Cette voix.

Difficile de ne pas la reconnaître pour des joueurs de basket.

LeBron James !

 _\- … du coup, toute l'équipe va regarder votre match. Alors bonne chance et montrez-nous votre meilleur basket._

Louise se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas rêvé meilleur discours d'encouragement.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Stephen Curry vient réellement d'être nommé MVP (Most Valuable Player) pour la deuxième fois consécutive.

Ces trois points sont une telle arme qu'un débat au sein de la NBA est en train de naître sur la trop grande importance accordée aux trois points. Les solutions évoquées vont de reculer la ligne des trois points (qui est déjà différente entre la NBA et le basket européen) à carrément mettre tous les paniers à deux points...

Stephen Curry va peut-être faire changer les règles du basket ...


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

le début de la compétition et du match Japon/Espagne.

J'avais presque oublié quel casse-tête c'est d'écrire un match! Du coup, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de voir que le chapitre est assez court.

Et pour tous ceux qui suivent Game of Thrones, trois mots : Hold the door!

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Lundi**_

 _ **Japon/Espagne**_

 _ **Quelques minutes avant le coup d'envoi**_

Le match allait commencer dans quelques minutes et les joueurs portant chacun fièrement les couleurs de leur pays s'échauffent sur le parquet. Dans les tribunes pleines à craquer d'une foule impatiente, tous les membres des équipes des joueurs sur le terrain rongent leur frein en attendant le début du match.

Alors que les joueurs enchaînent les paniers, chacun sur leur moitié de terrain, Takao reste en retrait, observant le meneur espagnol avec attention.

\- Takao ? Tout va bien ? lui demande Shintaro qui se met à sa droite.

\- Shin, y a pas un truc qui te dérange dans le plan de la coach?

Midorima observe à son tour le capitaine espagnol en acquiesçant de la tête.

\- C'est exactement le genre de plan qu'Akashi aurait pu faire…

Il s'apprête à rehausser ses lunettes avant de se rendre compte qu'il porte les lunettes que lui avait offert Joël, des lunettes de sport qui ne peuvent pas glisser sur son nez.

\- … contre lui-même.

Takao rigole une seconde :

\- Tu crois qu'avec ce plan, on aurait gagné contre Rakuzan ?

Midorima réfléchit une seconde avec beaucoup trop de sérieux pour ce qui n'est qu'une petite blague. Ce qui fait encore plus rire Takao.

\- Peut-être bien.

Takao arrête de rigoler et reporte toute son attention sur Sanchez :

\- Je ressens la même chose que pendant notre match contre Rakuzan, la même pression quand je le regarde.

\- Moi aussi, avoue Midorima.

Une conversation qui n'échappe pas à Akashi qui reste en retrait. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cette simple scène le rend si mal à l'aise. Puis, il se dit qu'il ne sait que trop bien pourquoi il ressent cette ombre noire qui le paralyse une seconde. Et qu'il est trop lâche pour lui donner un nom.

Sans un mot, il ferme les yeux pour empêcher sa main de trembler, prend une grande inspiration et se prépare à aller saluer ses adversaires.

Une petite seconde, un instant à peine vécu déjà oublié.

Sauf pour les yeux clairs de Kuroko.

* * *

 _ **Tribune**_

Imayoshi observe avec attention les joueurs se mettre en place avant le coup d'envoi.

\- La coach a choisi de mettre son cinq majeur tout de suite dans le bain, dit Wakamatsu à ses côtés.

\- En face, c'est pas n'importe qui. L'Espagne est championne d'Europe, troisième de la dernière coupe du monde. Il y a deux ans, c'était déjà Sanchez le capitaine de l'équipe et crois-moi, ce mec est dangereux.

\- Tu l'as vu jouer ?

\- Pas besoin, je le sens.

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

Tous les joueurs sont alignés dans un face à face tendu pour se saluer juste avant le début du match. L'Espagne a aussi aligné ses cinq titulaires, preuve qu'ils prennent au sérieux leur adversaire.

Mais, alors qu'Akashi s'apprête à saluer le capitaine espagnol, il l'ignore, sort du rang sous le regard d'une foule estomaquée et se dirige vers Louise qui se tient en retrait, à sa place.

Tous les regards se tournent vers eux mais Louise est trop choquée par l'attitude de l'espagnol pour détacher ses yeux du meneur qui s'avance et plante son regard noir dans le sien.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour la possibilité de prendre ma revanche. Que ce soit le Japon ou la France, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je vais gagner. Contre vous.

Louise soutient ses yeux noirs, tourne un regard intransigeant vers lui :

\- Et moi, dit-elle d'une voix claire, je suis surprise que vous n'ayez rien appris de notre dernier match. Mais ne vous inquiétez-pas, mes joueurs vont se faire un plaisir de vous remettre à votre place. Sur le terrain.

Le visage du meneur se fige dans un rictus sombre alors que l'arbitre arrive dans son dos, le menaçant d'une faute s'il ne regagne pas le rang.

* * *

 _ **Séoul**_

 _ **Siège du groupe Akashi**_

Le secrétaire personnel de Monsieur Akashi sort du bureau de son patron, les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise.

Son boss l'avait congédié. Et il avait reporté ses deux prochaines réunions. Et la dernière fois qu'une telle chose était arrivée, c'était … En fait, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Sans une explication, il lui avait demandé d'aller chercher la joueuse de go dès qu'elle aurait fini la conférence qu'elle donnait au siège.

Dans le bureau vide, Monsieur Akashi récupère la télécommande de l'immense écran qui servait de temps en temps à projeter des images lors de réunion plus ou moins importantes. La Corée venait malheureusement de se faire éliminer ce matin par les grands favoris, les Etats-Unis et l'intérêt du public pour la compétition avait déjà bien baissé.

Mais l'une des chaînes de sport coréenne retransmet quand même le match Japon/Espagne.

Juste avant le coup d'envoi, Akiko et Akane arrivent dans son bureau et il leur propose un siège face à l'écran.

Elles s'assoient en silence, préférant se concentrer sur les joueurs qui s'apprêtent à se saluer que sur l'incongru de la situation, triturant nerveusement les tasses de thé que leur hôte avait gracieusement disposées en face de leur place.

\- La Corée vient de se faire éliminer par les Etats-Unis, dit Monsieur Akashi, le grand favori du tournoi. D'après ce que j'ai lu, cette année l'Argentine et l'Espagne seraient au même titre que les Etats-Unis, les seules équipes capables de prétendre au titre. Le Japon par contre ne s'est encore jamais distingué à ce niveau de la compétition.

Akiko jette un œil prudent vers le père d'Akashi. Est-il inquiet pour son fils ?

\- Le Japon n'a jamais eu un Akashi comme capitaine, lui répond-elle.

Monsieur esquisse hoche la tête, le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres en reportant toute son attention sur l'écran.

Mais lorsque Monsieur Akashi voit le jeune espagnol refuser de saluer son fils pour se planter devant la coach, il crispe ses doigts sur sa tasse de thé.

Il se dit que s'il avait une liste de personnes à détruire, ce jeune espagnol viendrait d'en prendre la première place. Tout en haut…

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

LeBron James observe ses équipiers. Le petit coup d'éclat du meneur espagnol a fait sursauter toute l'équipe. Lui-même s'était permis plusieurs débordements mémorables en compétition officielle. Mais il avait déjà un palmarès suffisant pour faire passer ses petites frasques pour de l'excentricité plus que de l'insolence.

Mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus surprenante à laquelle ils assistent.

Lucas est en colère. Froidement. Ses yeux clairs sont devenus noirs alors qu'il sert les poings en regardant l'écran. LeBron James se rend compte assez vite que toute l'équipe ne quitte pas des yeux Lucas qui est trop concentré sur le match pour s'en rendre compte.

Lucas. Le plus jeune d'entre eux et un équipier incroyable, toujours attentif aux autres, au jeu. Un incorrigible bavard dont l'enthousiasme pouvait être tout aussi fatiguant que désarmant.

Il avait désamorcé plus d'une situation délicate d'un sourire et jamais au grand jamais il ne s'énervait ni ne se mettait en colère. Et l'équipe avait lentement changé depuis qu'il en faisait partie.

A cet instant, la star de la NBA a un peu l'impression d'être un grand frère qui regarde un connard manquer de respect à son petit frère.

Il a hâte de voir le match débuter et les japonais défoncer cet enfoiré et son équipe. Et il n'a pas besoin de regarder ses équipiers pour savoir qu'ils pensent exactement la même chose.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo**_

 _ **Premier Quart Temps**_

 _ **00 : 00**_

Murasakibara s'avance vers l'arbitre pour l'entre deux avec une seule pensée en tête.

Ces enfoirés avaient manqué de respect à son ami.

Son adversaire est presque à sa hauteur et à cet instant, il n'en a rien à faire. Une colère froide et aveuglante fait trembler sa main.

Tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin, il les écraserait.

Un par un.

Rien à foutre du plan.

Gagner c'est mettre plus de paniers que son adversaire.

Rien de plus simple.

Il s'élance, touche du bout des doigts le ballon qu'il envoie sur Aomine et fonce vers le panier.

Une fois dans la raquette adverse, Aomine dribble deux défenseurs avant de lui passer la balle et il claque un dunk monstrueux qui laisse la foule sans voix une demi seconde.

* * *

 **Banc du Japon**

 _ **00 : 07**_

 _ **2-0**_

Louise observe le terrain en secouant la tête.

Le comportement du meneur espagnol avait allumé un feu dévorant dans les yeux de son pivot et il en avait oublié le plan dès la première seconde.

Et pire que tout, le pivot adverse ne l'avait pas contré parce qu'il avait été pris de court. Mais il s'en était fallu d'un rien.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassure Himuro sur sa gauche. Regardez.

Sur le terrain, juste avant la remise en jeu, Akashi prend le bras d'Atsushi. Ses épaules se relâchent immédiatement et toute la tension qui l'animait une seconde auparavant semble se dissiper dans ce seul contact.

Louise acquiesce et le jeu reprend exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Akashi avait non seulement su encaisser l'insulte mais garder en ligne ses joueurs.

Un vrai capitaine.

Et le jeu reprend comme prévu.

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

Miyaji observe avec attention Midorima mettre un trois points. Il avait tiré alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture, l'arrière qui le marque est plus grand, plus imposant et plus rapide.

Leur as est obligé de se dépasser et de prendre des risques.

\- Il n'y a pas que ses lunettes qui ont changées, s'amuse-t-il.

Otsubo a ses côtés sourit en acquiesçant.

Mais avec ce trois points, il ne fait que rétablir l'équilibre.

 _ **02 : 31**_

 _ **7-7**_

Et deux choses lui apparaissent clairement dans ces premières minutes de match.

La première, après un départ en trombe de Murasakibara, le match avait ralenti.

\- Ca me fait penser à notre match face à Rakuzan, dit-il tout haut.

\- C'est la phase d'observation, ajoute Otsubo. C'est plutôt compréhensible. Les deux équipes se jaugent et je n'ai pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir qu'en face, ils sont meilleurs.

Miyaji se mord les lèvres nerveusement.

C'était _ça_ la deuxième chose qu'il avait remarqué.

Sur le terrain, il y a les meilleurs joueurs que le Japon pouvait aligner. Les anciens de la génération miracle de nouveau réunis sur le terrain. Et malgré le match au ralenti, malgré le fait qu'ils jouaient encore mieux qu'il y a une semaine, la chose qui lui paraît soudain un peu trop clairement, c'est qu'ils sont un cran en dessous des espagnols.

\- Ce sont des monstres en face, souffle-t-il.

\- Ils font partis des trois grands favoris du championnat, dit Otsubo. Avec l'Argentine et les States. Ils sont champions d'Europe et chacun des membres de leur cinq majeur est au moins aussi bon que les membres de la génération miracle.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils jouent lentement, continue Miyaji. Ils anticipent déjà sur le second match parce qu'ils sont sûrs de gagner celui-ci.

Otsubo fronce les sourcils en voyant l'arrière espagnol se mesurer à nouveau à Midorima et le passer sur la droite avant de marquer.

 _ **03 : 32**_

 _ **7-10**_

Après une remise en jeu prudente, c'est un duel entre Sanchez et Akashi sur le parquet.

Les deux anciens de Shutoku en perdent le fil de leur conversation lorsqu'ils voient Akashi se faire voler le ballon dans un mouvement presque trop rapide pour être vu.

Le meneur espagnol se retrouve face à Murasakibara et passe à son ailier.

Un ballon intercepté par Kise qui surgit sur sa gauche et relance l'attaque.

\- A une époque pas si lointaine, dit Miyaji, ça m'aurait fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un dominer aussi facilement Akashi mais…

\- Il a changé lui aussi, termine Otsubo.

Avant leur partie contre Rakuzan, Midorima avait demandé à parler à toute l'équipe. Leur as à qui Takao arrivait à peine à obtenir quelques vagues soupirs désabusés voulaient leur parler.

A l'équipe. Toute l'équipe.

Il avait été assez succinct, presque cryptique.

Mais ils en l'avaient jamais entendu aligner autant de mots. Alors ils avaient écouté avidement ses rares paroles. Et ils avaient tous compris que son ancien capitaine avait changé, qu'ils avaient tous changés.

Et en quelques mots ils avaient appris beaucoup plus que Midorima n'avait voulu en dire.

Sur les années Teiko, la génération miracle et Kuroko.

Entre les non-dits et les regards perdus, ils avaient reconstitué assez facilement l'histoire.

Midorima avait considéré Akashi comme un ami, peut-être même son meilleur ami. Il l'avait perdu et retrouvé, de la même façon que lui s'était perdu et avait fini par redevenir celui qu'il était.

Alors non, voir l'espagnol le dominer presque facilement ne leur plait pas.

* * *

 _ **Oakland**_

 _ **07 : 45**_

 _ **11-18**_

Stephen Curry observe le pivot espagnol commencer à creuser l'écart entre les deux équipes en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Je suis étonné de voir que le Japon ait de tels joueurs. Cet arrière est impressionnant. Mais je crois qu'il est plus que clair que ceux d'en face ne jouent pas dans la même catégorie.

Et pour toute réponse, Joël sourit sereinement.

* * *

 _ **T**_ _ **ribunes**_

Kasamatsu observe avec attention Kise faire face à deux adversaires. Il adopte instinctivement le style d'Aomine, les passant sur la droite mais il tombe sur le pivot et passe à Murasakibara qui l'affronte.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir voir un jour un joueur se mesurer ainsi au pivot de la génération miracle aussi facilement.

Le ballon part en touche et Kasamatsu oublie le jeu un instant pour réfléchir.

Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui le dérange dans cette partie. Un élément intangible qu'il n'arrive pas à définir dans le jeu et qui le frappe encore plus à chaque fois qu'il voit Kise le ballon entre les mains.

Puis il regarde avec attention chacun des joueurs sur le terrain et sur le banc.

Oui, les espagnols dominent. Mais tous les visages sur le banc du Japon sont sereins, attentifs et aucune action n'est précipitée.

Enfin presque, Kagami a tellement envie de se retrouver sur le terrain qu'il a du mal à tenir en place.

Alors s'il sait que quelque chose lui échappe dans le jeu, il sent qu'il n'a pas à en avoir peur.

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

 _ **08 : 32**_

 _ **11-20**_

LeBron James observe avec attention l'arrière espagnol passer deux adversaires avant de mettre un trois points.

Et à mesure que l'écart se creuse, Lucas sourit en regardant le match calmement.

\- Ils sont plutôt bons tes petits japonais, dit-il. Mais en face, ils sont au moins aussi bons que notre équipe nationale. Ils ne font pas le poids.

\- Louise a un plan, dit-il d'une voix posée. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a prévu mais ses premiers mouvements sont plus que clairs.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Ils jouent à contre temps.

\- Comment ça à _contre temps_ ?

\- Je ne suis pas un joueur extraordinaire comme toi, dit Lucas…

Il n'y a ni apitoiement ni fausse modestie dans les paroles du français, juste une évidence. Un simple fait.

\- … mais j'ai un avantage sur tous les autres. Chaque équipe possède un rythme propre, c'est une chose que j'ai toujours su percevoir instinctivement et un talent que Louise a réussi à me faire développer. Parce c'est comme ça qu'elle travaille. Elle trouve le petit truc qui vous distingue des autres et vous le fait travailler jusqu'à ce que cela devienne votre seconde nature et un atout pour l'équipe.

Ses équipiers écoutent avec la plus grande attention parce que oui, ils avaient toujours été étonné par la capacité de leur équipier à être toujours au bon endroit au bon moment sur le terrain.

Et alors que l'équipe de Cleveland alignent depuis quelque temps les contre-performances due à des erreurs plus qu'évidentes de stratégie, la simple idée d'avoir un vrai coach, capable de les orienter et faire progresser l'équipe est plus que séduisante.

D'autant plus que Lucas est un brillant exemple de l'efficacité de son ancien coach.

\- Et c'est grâce à ça, continue Lucas, que je suis toujours là où je dois être dans le jeu et que je sais profiter de la moindre _fausse note_ de nos adversaires. Sanchez a la même capacité que moi, il sait percevoir le rythme d'une équipe.

\- Et c'est une chose qu'on ne peut percevoir qu'en match, c'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais vraiment attentif aux débriefs du coach avant match, s'amuse LeBron James.

\- Exactement, acquiesce Lucas avec sérieux.

LeBron James s'attendait à un trait ironique, un demi sourire ou une boutade sur sa légendaire capacité à ignorer complètement les recommandations du coach juste avant un match. Mais Lucas est trop concentré pour réagir et oui, c'est étonnant.

\- Et pour Sanchez aussi, continue Lucas. Alors elle est en train de jouer avec ses sens. Parce qu'il a lui aussi un plan et que le principal atout de l'Espagne, c'est qu'il est impossible d'imaginer son prochain coup, il change de style à chaque fois.

\- Si je comprends bien, continue LeBron James, en jouant à contre temps, ils donnent la fausse impression aux espagnols qu'ils dominent facilement et cela les met suffisamment en confiance pour les amener sans se méfier à lancer leur attaque.

\- Et ils vont la baser sur une mauvaise appréciation du _rythme_ de l'équipe.

Lucas sourit en regardant Aomine gagner son duel face à aux deux ailiers espagnols. Même à contre temps, face à deux adversaires, alors que l'ailier espagnol lui fait perdre l'équilibre, il met un panier dans une position impossible, juste avant de tomber sur le parquet.

Juste avant que le coup de sifflet n'annonce la fin du premier quart temps.

 _ **10 : 00**_

 _ **15-24**_

Lucas sourit en voyant tous ses équipiers acquiescer le panier d'Aomine comme ils l'auraient fait d'une belle action pendant un match officiel.

Un panier symbolique qui réduit à moins de dix points l'écart entre les deux équipes.

Maintenant que Louise avait préparé le terrain, il a hâte de voir le second quart temps commencer.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

J'espère que vous aussi...

La petite réflexion sur l'équipe de cleveland est totalement vraie. L'équipe de LeBron James a subi récemment nombre de revers contre leurs adversaires les plus sérieux commel es Spurs et les Golden State Warriors.

Leur coach a été incapable de gérer LeBron James.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bonjour,**_

la suite du match et enfin un peu d'action :-)

Alors, je ne sais pas si vous suivez un peu le basket mais Klay Thompson, l'arrière des Golden State Warriors mon modèle pour Joël, vient de faire en finale (6ème match) pour la confédération de l'ouest contre l'Oklahoma City Thunder un match incroyable avec 41 pts marqués dont 11 tirs à trois points, un record en NBA.

Et quand on l'interroge sur le match, il répond : J'aurai dû en mettre 13 parce que j'ai raté quelques bonnes occasions...

Trêve de discours.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Pioupiou**_

j'espère que ce deuxième quart temps te plaira :-)

* * *

 _ **Deuxième quart temps**_

 _ **Banc de l'Espagne**_

Sanchez repousse sa bouteille d'eau vide et jette un œil sur ses adversaires.

Il avait tout de suite compris, avant même de mettre un pied sur le terrain, que le maillon le plus fort de l'équipe adverse serait aussi le plus facile à briser. Avec sa provocation gratuite, il avait espéré le décontenancer et provoquer une désorganisation dans les rangs adverses.

Cela avait marché. Pendant sept secondes et un panier. Pas une seconde de plus. Le capitaine qu'il avait cru toucher s'était repris tout de suite et il avait remis son pivot dans le rang.

Impressionnant.

Le premier quart temps s'est déroulé à peu près comme il l'avait prédit. Son équipe surclasse les japonais mais pas autant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ils ne sont pas si mauvais pour des joueurs d'un pays qui ne s'était jamais distingué dans ce sport.

Pas au point de lui faire peur. Mais leur coach n'avait encore rien montré, il allait devoir être prudent pour la suite de son plan.

Il allait devoir tuer dans l'œuf les espoirs de cette jeune équipe.

Et il se ferait un plaisir de faire ça dans les règles.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise observe ses joueurs.

Ils ne sont pas trop fatigués et restent concentrés.

Elle s'apprête à parler lorsqu'elle reste une seconde interdite par le sourire d'Aomine qui est plus que ravi de jouer contre de tels adversaires.

\- Akashi, tu as bien réagi en début de jeu, dit-elle en fixant Murasakibara.

Atsushi fait la moue d'un enfant de cinq ans que l'on réprimande pendant que Louise se dit qu'elle aurait eu du mal à justifier un changement après seulement sept secondes de jeu.

\- Vous avez tous parfaitement tenu votre rôle. Sanchez va faire son premier mouvement. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend et j'ai horreur de ça. Mais il est suffisamment confiant pour croire qu'il va nous écraser en un quart temps.

* * *

 **00 : 00**

 _ **15-24**_

Ballon en main, Akashi sourit avant de remettre le ballon en jeu.

Un vrai sourire qui décontenance aussi bien ses adversaires que certains de ses équipiers.

\- Tout va bien, dit Midorima qui à ce moment se demande s'il est en train de poser une question ou de simplement faire l'état des choses.

Ce sourire si sincère semble sortir d'un souvenir pour tous les anciens de Teiko.

Akashi embrasse du regard la foule qui encourage avec le Japon avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme et d'énergie depuis la première seconde de match.

\- C'est un spectacle auquel je pourrais assez vite m'habituer, dit-il.

Quel spectacle, se demande Takao qui a écouté l'échange avec curiosité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise alors qu'Akashi progresse prudemment vers la raquette adverse.

Si le public aime applaudir les vainqueurs une fois qu'ils ont gagné, il aime encore plus soutenir les challengers. Et voir tomber les plus grands.

Takao se souvient encore de la façon dont tour à tour les membres de la génération miracle avait crié pour encourager Seirin ou de la foule qui scandait le nom de Seirin pendant la finale de la Winter Cup.

Akashi n'avait jamais eu le soutien inconditionnel du public pendant le moindre de ses matchs. Pas à Teiko encore moins avec Rakuzan.

Cependant, malgré les encouragements, Akashi déteste cette situation.

Se forcer à jouer à un autre rythme avait été plus dur que prévu, ralentissant le jeu de l'équipe, rendant chaque passe, chaque action peu naturelle, même s'il est persuadé que personne ne l'avait réellement remarqué.

Et ils s'y étaient tous pliés sans difficultés.

C'était comme se mettre un handicap face à une équipe au moins aussi forte. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient passés pour une équipe plus faible que leurs adversaires pendant ce premier quart temps.

Cela ne le dérange pas puisque que c'est la première phase du plan.

Mais le fait d'être obligé d'attendre les mouvements de l'adversaire, ça c'est une tactique dont il a l'habitude sur un plateau de shogi mais là, alors qu'il fait face à Sanchez, oui, ça l'énerve.

Et lorsqu'il met un pied dans le territoire adverse, il comprend tout de suite la tactique de son adversaire…

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

Kiyoshi observe avec intérêt Akashi complètement bloqué dès qu'il a mis un pied dans la raquette adverse. Le meneur espagnol a complètement verrouillé le jeu, il ne peut ni avancer, ni passer.

\- On dirait la toile qu'Hanamiya a utilisé contre nous, dit Furihata sur sa gauche.

Oui, _on dirait_ , pense Kiyoshi qui connait un peu trop bien les techniques d'Hanamiya. Mais si cela y ressemble, c'est bien plus poussé.

Chaque joueur ne peut rester immobilisé plus de trois secondes dans la raquette et cela force Akashi à tenter une action perdue d'avance.

Mais le capitaine réussit quand même un joli coup en obtenant une touche.

Lorsque l'ailier espagnol intercepte la passe de Kise, il peut voir ainsi de plus près la tactique espagnole. Et il comprend pourquoi cette stratégie est bien plus dangereuse que celle d'Hanamiya.

La contre-attaque est trop rapide pour que la défense se réorganise.

 **00 : 40**

 _ **15-26**_

\- Hanamiya, dit Kyoshi, retient les combinaisons et intercepte la balle parce qu'il sait à qui elle est destinée. Les espagnols anticipent le jeu parce qu'ils savent comment chaque joueur joue. Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître leur tactique et vu qu'ils ont démontré qu'individuellement, ils sont meilleurs que les joueurs du cinq majeur, le coach ne peut pas faire de changements…

Sur le terrain Akashi se retrouve de nouveau dans la raquette complètement isolé de ses équipiers en face à face avec Sanchez.

Le compte à rebours des trois secondes de possession dans la raquette se réenclenchent.

Akashi décide de se lancer seul. Mais Sanchez arrive à lui faire perdre la balle qui part en touche. Pour l'Espagne.

\- C'est comme si le meneur espagnol était en train d'affirmer que le Japon ne marquera plus aucun panier.

* * *

 _ **Oakland**_

\- Joël, demande Stephen Curry, si je comprends bien ce que tu m'as expliqué, les japonais peuvent sortir à tout moment de cette situation en commençant à jouer normalement. Alors pourquoi ils se laissent faire ?

Joël s'amuse du fait qu'il arrive aussi bien à décrypter le plan de Louise. Même s'il se rend compte que le fait de connaître Louise, les espagnols et d'avoir joué contre les japonais l'aide à comprendre les intentions de son amie.

Encore quelques instants et il aurait tout loisir de leur expliquer…

\- Pour ça, dit-il en montrant l'écran.

Les espagnols ont de nouveau le ballon et mènent l'attaque.

\- Tu veux dire, demande Stephen Curry, que le capitaine japonais a fait exprès de perdre la balle pour que Sanchez puisse mener une véritable attaque et non une simple contre-attaque.

Joël acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, lui-même doit admettre que s'il ne connaissait pas les intentions de Louise, il n'y aurait vu que du feu. C'est déjà un grand le capitaine japonais.

\- Ils devaient connaître la stratégie d'attaque choisie par Sanchez avant d'agir…

Sur l'écran, les espagnols s'avancent. Les équipiers de Sanchez neutralisent toute la défense pour laisser le champ libre à leur meneur qui n'a plus qu'à passer Akashi pour marquer.

\- L'isolation, murmure Curry, c'est presque pas étonnant qu'il ait choisi une technique aussi égocentrique cet espagnol…

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

LeBron James observe avec attention l'attaque espagnol :

\- Mais c'est notre technique d'attaque, s'exclame-t-il…

Avant de se mordre les lèvres en soupirant :

\- Je ne saurais trop dire pourquoi, mais je trouve ça un peu vexant.

* * *

 **03 : 07**

 _ **15-28**_

 _ **Temps mort pour l'équipe du Japon**_

Louise a enfin toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin pour contre attaquer.

\- A partir de maintenant, dit-elle. On peut enfin passer à la deuxième phase du plan.

Ils acquiescent tous, sachant exactement quel est leur rôle.

Louise se pose devant Aomine :

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Il faut absolument que Sanchez ne se rende pas compte tout de suite que vous jouez en décalé. Chacun de nos changements de rythme doivent être suffisamment décousu pour apparaître comme des coups de chance et d'audace. Kise et toi êtes les plus indiqués pour cette partie du plan.

Aomine qui n'avait jamais aimé suivre un plan se dit que pour une fois, il allait faire une belle exception.

\- Rappelez-vous une chose, dès que Sanchez comprendra notre manœuvre, il mettra un quart temps à prendre la mesure de l'équipe et changera sa tactique. Nous devons être très prudent alors Aomine et Kise, je compte sur vous pour nous éblouir !

* * *

 **Cleveland**

Alors que le jeu repart, tous les membres des cavaliers regardent avec un plaisir évident Aomine jouer. Littéralement. Il s'amuse comme un gosse sur le terrain.

Libéré du carcan d'un jeu à contre temps, rempli d'une énergie qui ne demande qu'à exploser face à des adversaires d'un niveau qu'il n'avait encore jamais affronté d'égal à égal, Aomine fonce sur toutes les balles que lui donne Akashi. Bien que marqué par un joueur au moins aussi impressionnant que lui, son style peu académique fait des miracles. Il arrive à trouver des angles et des ouvertures impossibles et à chaque fois, le ballon rentre.

A chaque panier impossible, Kise répond par une acrobatie au moins aussi audacieuse.

Agissant comme deux électrons libres sur le terrain, le jeu commence à prendre une nouvelle tournure sur le terrain et sous les acclamations d'un public en liesse devant les prouesses de l'équipe nationale, l'écart commence lentement à diminuer.

Et l'espoir fleurit dans les yeux des spectateurs qui regardent avec fierté les deux jeunes joueurs qui portent leurs couleurs.

\- Lucas, demande LeBron James, il s'appelle comment le numéro 8 déjà ?

\- Aomine, Aomine Daiki.

LeBron James observe avec un regard de connaisseur un de ses tirs sans forme en murmurant :

\- Il est pas mauvais ce gosse.

* * *

 **07 : 15**

 _ **27-34**_

 _ **Temps mort pour l'équipe de l'Espagne**_

 **Banc du Japon**

Louise profite du fait que ses joueurs soient assis pour poser ses mains sur les têtes d'Aomine et Kise qui n'arrivent pas à se départir de leurs grands sourires :

\- Kise, Aomine, c'était parfaitement joué. Mais maintenant Sanchez a compris. Plus besoin de tenter de cacher quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez tous jouer à fond. On devrait avoir un quart temps entier avant que Sanchez ne recale ses joueurs sur notre véritable rythme.

Les autres membres du cinq majeur se permettent enfin un sourire. Même Midorima commençait à en avoir marre de voir les deux ailiers leur voler la vedette alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer à fond.

\- Nous devons tout faire pour marquer un maximum de points avant de sortir notre dernier atout.

Tous acquiescent en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Kuroko. Puis Louise se tourne vers Midorima et Kise avec un petit sourire.

\- Je compte sur vos trois points.

* * *

 _ **Oakland**_

Dès la remise en jeu, les japonais accélèrent l'allure et Midorima surprend son adversaire et tire un trois points de fond de cour qui arrache l'approbation de toute l'équipe.

 **07 : 45**

 _ **30-34**_

Et le jeu devient un festival de trois points qui s'enchaînent pour les japonais. Pour chaque panier que marque les espagnols, Akashi dirige le ballon sur Kise ou Midorima qui déjouent la défense pour mettre un trois points aériens que toute l'équipe acquiesce.

Trois points contre deux.

Le calcul est simple à faire et pour la première fois depuis le début du match, les japonais commencent enfin à prendre l'avantage.

Stephen Curry observe le jeu avec une expression que tous ses équipiers connaissent bien :

\- Cette partie devient enfin civilisée, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs applaudissent à tout rompre les trajectoires insensées des tirs de Midorima et de Kise qui le copie parfaitement. Les espagnols ne se laissent cependant pas déborder et répondent à chaque attaque.

Mais l'écart se creuse.

Et lorsque le coup de sifflet annonce la fin du deuxième quart temps, les japonais ont pris l'avantage. La différence n'est pas grande mais elle est là.

 **10 : 00**

 _ **48-44**_

* * *

 **Mi-Temps**

 **Banc de l'Espagne**

Sanchez crispe les mains rageusement.

 _CALME-TOI !_

Il s'était fait avoir comme un idiot ! Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que ses adversaires s'étaient volontairement contraints à jouer à un rythme décalé.

De nouveau, il crispe ses poings.

 _Calme-toi !_

Un de ses équipiers tente de s'approcher mais renonce assez vite devant l'aura noire qui se dégage du meneur.

Sanchez prend une longue inspiration.

Il doit retrouver son calme. La dernière fois, contre la France, il avait fait l'erreur de paniquer et il avait perdu.

 _Calme-toi._

Les battements de son cœur commencent enfin à reprendre un rythme normal.

Les japonais sont meilleurs qu'ils ne le croyaient. Mais leur petit stratagème ne leur avait fait que gagner du temps. Et il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Calme-toi.

Cela prendrait un peu plus de temps mais il ne perdrait pas.

Surtout pas contre le Japon.

* * *

 **Banc du Japon**

Louise jette un coup d'œil rapide aux résultats des autres matchs auxquels assistent Riko et Momoi. Comme prévu, il n'y a aucune surprise dans les scores, les favoris ont déjà l'avantage. Elle aurait préféré voir l'Australie devancer la France, mais elle s'y attendait.

Elle reporte son attention sur ses joueurs et pose une main sur l'épaule de Kise qui a encore du mal à reprendre son souffle et l'autre sur celle d'Aomine.

\- Vous avez été parfaits mais vous devez passer la main.

Aomine ne peut s'empêcher de montrer sa déception mais Kise est plutôt soulagé. Il avait utilisé ses talents à fond et n'aurait pas pu jouer une seconde de plus.

\- On a besoin de creuser l'écart au maximum et on aura besoin de vos trois points, dit Louise en se tournant vers Hyuga.

Le capitaine de Seirin est aussi surpris qu'heureux de la situation. Il ne s'attendait pas à jouer aussi vite. Et Midorima acquiesce le choix de Louise. Pendant leurs trois semaines d'entraînement, Hyuga avait gagné son respect par son jeu, ses tirs à trois points plus qu'honnêtes et son sérieux.

Jouer avec le capitaine de Seirin à ses côtés allait lui plaire.

\- Comptez-sur moi coach !

\- Kagami, tu remplaces Aomine.

L'as de Seirin sourit de toutes ses dents en apprenant la nouvelle. Depuis le temps qu'il rongeait son frein sur le banc. Il s'était un peu vexé quand la coach lui avait dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à suivre un rythme décalé comme les autres.

Il n'avait pas voulu la croire mais le simple spectacle de ses amis en train de brider leur jeu l'avait fait bouillir d'impatience sur le banc et il avait dû admettre qu'elle avait eu raison.

Il n'aurait jamais pu se retenir face à de tels adversaires !

Aomine lui tend son poing pour lui passer le relais.

\- T'as intérêt à assurer !

* * *

 _ **France/ Australie**_

 _ **51-43**_

 **Banc de la France**

Ferry regarde ses joueurs se reposer sur le banc.

Comme prévu, la défense australienne est une vraie passoire. Mais leur attaque est suffisamment redoutable pour qu'il ait mis ses titulaires sur le terrain dès la première minute du match.

Mais sans trop forcer, l'écart avait commencé lentement mais sûrement à se creuser. Et déjà l'issue du match ne sera pas une surprise. Il prévoit déjà de mettre son cinq majeur au repos en prévision de la partie suivante pendant la deuxième moitié du match.

Son assistant lui apporte les premiers résultats des autres matchs. Sans surprise, l'Argentine domine la Côte d'Ivoire et la Chine le Sénégal. Puis il regarde les résultats du match Espagne/Japon.

C'est le meilleur scénario possible. Les deux équipes sont au coude à coude et ils n'auraient qu'à cueillir les vainqueurs au match suivant.

Mais voir l'Espagne se faire mener de quelques points à la mi-temps alors qu'en finale de coupe d'Europe, son équipe n'avait jamais réussi à prendre l'avantage de la partie…

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un désagréable pressentiment.

* * *

 _ **Argentine/ Côte d'Ivoire**_

 _ **45-32**_

 **Banc de l'Argentine**

Ginobili observe avec un petit sourire les joueurs de son cinq majeur tourner en rond sur le banc. La Côte d'Ivoire avait une équipe meilleure qu'il ne l'avait anticipé mais pas au point de le forcer à mettre ses meilleurs joueurs sur le terrain.

Et ses remplaçants avait mis un point d'honneur à jouer à fond contre leurs adversaires.

Son assistant vient de lui donner les premiers résultats des autres matchs et il n'a pas encore osé les regarder.

Curieusement, il a un peu peur de regarder les premiers résultats du match de l'amie de son équipier. Parce que s'il n'aime pas l'équipe d'Espagne, il reconnait sa valeur et sait que le Japon ne s'est jamais distingué à ce niveau de la compétition. Il a presque peur d'être déçu si l'écart était trop grand pour espérer un retournement de situation.

Il prend une grande respiration et regarde les chiffres.

Et lorsqu'il lève les yeux, il tombe sur le regard de son passeur qui attend son verdict avec la même anxiété qu'il avait eu une seconde avant les résultats.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il sans arriver à cacher la lueur d'espoir qui brille dans ses yeux clairs.

Ginobili s'amuse de la situation. Son passeur d'ordinaire si impassible s'était trouvé un rival et il avait redoublé d'effort depuis qu'il avait vu le jeu de ce petit japonais.

\- La France mène 51 à 43 contre l'Australie …

Gabriel montre des signes évident d'impatience alors Ginobili fait exprès de faire traîner un peu les choses.

\- … la Chine 41 à 35 contre le Sénégal…

Le spectacle de Gabriel qui s'impatiente amuse énormément ses équipiers qui n'ont pas l'habitude de voir autant d'émotions sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible de leur sixième joueur.

Alors ses joueurs commencent à l'interpeller, l'un après l'autre, pour un oui pour un non.

Leurs motifs devenant de plus transparents à chaque seconde qui passe. Et plus ridicules aussi.

\- Coach ! s'énerve Gabriel. Est-ce que…

\- Le Japon mène, l'interrompt-il.

Le rare sourire qu'il lui retourne rend tous ses équipiers muets d'étonnement. La dernière et seule fois en fait où ils l'avaient vu sourire comme ça, ils venaient de gagner contre les Etats-Unis.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : La technique de l'isolation, c'est la technique phare des Cleveland Cavaliers, une technique qui laisse LeBron James seul face à celui qui le marque et qui leur a permis de tout gagner pendant longtemps.

Mais, alors que cette technique leur a permis de tout gagner marche de moins en moins bien, l'attachement à cette technique de l'équipe de Cleveland devient peu à peu une source de critiques voire de railleries dans le monde du basket.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bonjour,**_

un chapitre un peu en avance parce que ma journée de demain est un peu compliquée... Et que je n'aurai pas une minute pour relire et poster ce chapitre.

Le troisième quart temps donc...

Pour ceux qui suivent le basket, c'est la finale de la NBA en ce moment et comme l'année dernière c'est une finale entre Cleveland avec Lebron James contre Oakland de Stephen Curry.

Et on a déjà un 2/0 pour l'équipe de Stephen Curry. Et l'équipe de LeBron James vient de se prendre une belle défaite et une vraie déculottée... Avec un 77/110.

Bref, ça sent mauvais pour LeBron James. Le prochain match est à Clevelead, j'espère qu'il y a aura un sursaut de l'équipe parce que c'est un peu un massacre cette finale.

Et l'équipe d'Oakland montre un collectif monstrueux parce qu'à chaque fois, c'est un des équipiers de Curry qui fait un match monstrueux.

Le prochain match est pour le 9 juin... A suivre.

Et mes élèves en hand et en basket sont tous les deux arrivés jusqu'en quart de finale des nationales,. Ils ont ramenés une petite coupe :-) Et je suis super fière!

Trêve de blabla

 **Oh, je n'arrive pas à mettre d'arobase (que j'ai remplacé par at) dans le texte...** Mais ça ne dérange pas trop, je pense qu'on comprend que j'ai emprunté les comptes twitter de Stephen Curry et Stephen Curry qui se trouvent au début du chapitre...

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Troisième Quart Temps**_

* * *

 ** _LeBron James at KingJames_**

 _Watching Spain/ Japan with the team, Japan n°8 put on one hell of a show and win the audience **# worldcupunder19**_

 ** _Stephen Curry at StephenCurry30_**

 _at KingJames n°8 won the audience but n°5 will win the match._ _Wait and see._

* * *

Une rumeur un peu folle vient de naître dans les gradins.

Le match allait recommencer et l'espace d'une petite seconde presque tout le public a le nez bloqué sur son téléphone dans un silence religieux.

\- Merde, c'est vrai, s'exclame Miyaji en parcourant l'écran de son téléphone avidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? lui demande Otsubo.

\- Regarde, lui dit-il en tendant son portable.

Il le lit une fois, deux fois les tweets… Noooon !

\- Le numéro 8 c'est Aomine, dit Otsubo …

\- Et le 5, c'est Midorima…

\- Est-ce que je rêve ou est-ce que LeBron James vient de...

\- Ouais, le coupe Miyaji, et Stephen Curry de …

\- Ouais, le coupe à son tour Otsubo.

Les deux anciens de Shutoku poussent le même soupir désabusé au même moment alors que les joueurs s'avancent sur le parquet.

* * *

 _ **00 : 00**_

 _ **48-44**_

A peine Hyuga a-t-il fait un pas sur le terrain, sentit le regard de la foule et de son adversaire sur lui qu'il prend conscience du poids de son maillot.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait joué que pour Seirin, une équipe toute jeune d'une école qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se faire un nom et qui avait toujours fait office de challenger.

Là, sous les regards des spectateurs, il porte les couleurs et les espoirs de tout un pays dans une salle pleine à craquer.

Il pensait avoir les épaules plus solides mais il se sent nerveux en voyant l'adversaire qu'avait affronté Kise depuis le début de la partie. Le copycat n'avait réussi à se démarquer que lorsqu'il était en train de copier parfaitement les styles de ses anciens équipiers. Cet espagnol est aussi massif et grand que Murasakibara et il se demande bien comment la coach pouvait espérer qu'il puisse marquer le moindre panier face à un tel monstre.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Un peu surpris, il se retourne vers Akashi qui lui sourit sereinement et perdu un instant dans cette confiance si absolue qu'il lui témoigne, il sent ses doutes se fondre dans une volonté incroyable.

C'est donc ça, le véritable pouvoir du grand capitaine Akashi Seijuro.

Dès la première seconde, il se sent plus alerte, plus rapide. Le jeu démarre sur les chapeaux de roue, son adversaire toujours aussi imposant mais il se sent prêt à l'affronter.

Et lorsqu'il reçoit la passe d'Akashi, il prend conscience de deux choses.

Pendant les matchs d'entraînement, il avait toujours joué contre Akashi. Même pendant le match contre les français. Il n'avait donc encore jamais reçu une passe d'Akashi.

Comme une passe de Kuroko, elle est parfaite, le timing, l'angle et la vitesse, tout est parfait.

Mais contrairement aux passes de Kuroko qui sont surprenantes et aussi inflexibles que son désir de vaincre, la passe d'Akashi est porteuse d'une promesse.

Son adversaire ne lui fait plus peur. Il recule d'un pas pour un trois point qu'il ne peut pas rater.

Il se paierait presque le luxe de tourner le dos au panier comme le fait Midorima.

Mais il n'est pas encore assez confiant pour ça.

Midorima et Akashi si.

* * *

 _ **00 : 22**_

 _ **51-44**_

 _ **Tribunes**_

Imayoshi jette un regard en coin amusé à Sakuraï qui ne peut s'empêcher de bouder à la vue du barrier jumper de Hyuga. Il n'avait pas toujours vraiment digéré leur face à face pendant la Winter Cup.

Il doit bien avouer que la combinaison de la passe d'Akashi et du tir de Huyga avait été parfaite.

Akashi organise avec une grande facilité l'attaque. Ses passes que ce soit pour Aomine, Kise, Midorima ou Hyuga sont incroyables. A chaque fois, il donne le meilleur angle, la meilleure opportunité à ses attaquants.

Pourtant, dès que les espagnols attaquent, la technique d'isolation bloque tous les joueurs sauf Sanchez et Akashi qui se retrouvent en face à face. Et à chaque fois, l'espagnol passe le capitaine japonais avec une facilité déconcertante.

Sanchez est de loin le meilleur joueur de l'équipe d'Espagne, il est d'une rapidité et d'une agilité incroyable.

Mais en voyant l'espagnol mettre un nouveau panier, il a du mal à imaginer qu'Akashi se laisse dépasser aussi facilement.

* * *

 _ **00 : 49**_

 _ **51-46**_

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise observe avec la plus grande attention le jeu. Comme elle s'y attendait, Hyuga et Akashi s'étaient immédiatement coordonnés. Pour être honnête, elle ne pensait pas que leur duo soit aussi efficace. Hyuga joue encore mieux qu'à l'entraînement.

Midorima réceptionne la passe d'Akashi et met un nouveau panier avec cette courbe impossible, elle remarque aussi que cette fois l'arrière qui le contre était à deux doigts de dévier la balle.

 _ **01 : 45**_

 _ **54-46**_

Tout va trop vite.

Les espagnols sont déjà presque synchronisés sur le rythme de l'équipe. Elle pensait avoir plus de temps et elle n'a plus que deux atouts dans sa manche.

Le timing allait être plus que délicat à manipuler.

De nouveau, les espagnols mènent l'attaque et Louise déteste voir la scène qui se joue encore et encore sous ses yeux. C'est Akashi qui lui avait proposé lui-même de mettre en place cette stratégie qui repose sur ses épaules.

Mathématiquement, c'est la meilleure solution.

Mais humainement … Elle n'aurait jamais accepté ni même pensé un tel plan si ce n'était pas Akashi lui-même qui l'avait proposé.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé aux autres membres de l'équipe.

Elle avait toujours considéré ses joueurs comme ses pièces. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé faire _ça_.

Sanchez vient de marquer. Encore…

* * *

 _ **02 : 25**_

 _ **54-48**_

Sur le parquet, Akashi parvient lui aussi aux mêmes conclusions.

Les fenêtres de tirs sont de plus en plus réduites à chaque nouvelle attaque. Bientôt les espagnols verrouilleraient leur raquette comme au premier quart temps. Ils se sont calés sur leur rythme bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient anticipé.

Alors que Hyuga met encore un de ses trois points, il voit l'ailier espagnol rater d'un rien le ballon.

 _ **02 : 55**_

 _ **57-48**_

Akashi sait que ce panier serait le dernier avant que tout ne bascule.

Il n'a qu'à voir le petit sourire détestable de l'espagnol pour savoir que lui et son équipe sont maintenant parfaitement synchronisés. Et qu'il est persuadé d'avoir la main sur l'attaque et la défense.

Est-ce qu'il avait eu la même arrogance face à tous ses adversaires ? Face à Seirin ?

Non, il avait été encore pire.

* * *

 _ **Oakland**_

Depuis quatre minutes, le jeu a basculé.

Les espagnols sont toujours aussi efficaces dans leur attaque. Les japonais par contre n'arrivent plus à trouver la moindre ouverture dans le terrain adverse.

Ils n'ont pas marqué le moindre panier en quatre minutes.

La foule qui continue à applaudir les paniers des espagnols et les tentatives des japonais commence à douter.

 _ **07: 15**_

 _ **57-68**_

Sur le terrain, les espagnols viennent de passer la barrière des dix points d'avance.

\- Joël, demande Stephen Curry, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu nous as dit que l'atout principal de l'Espagne était leur changement constant de style. Pourtant, depuis le début de la partie, ils ont la même stratégie en attaque.

Oui il s'était aussi posé la même question avant de comprendre.

\- Il y a une chose que Sanchez aime encore plus que gagner, c'est briser tout espoir chez ses adversaires.

Surtout ceux qui résistent.

Et là, pense-t-il, Akashi lui offre une partie qu'il ne peut pas refuser.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Kuroko regarde de nouveau l'attaque espagnole se jouer sur le terrain.

Il vient de comprendre le plan d'Akashi et secoue la tête en se mordant les lèvres nerveusement.

\- C'était une idée d'Akashi kun ? demande-t-il à Louise.

Louise sursaute parce qu'elle avait presque oublié la présence de son passeur à ses côtés et elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait lu aussi loin dans son jeu.

\- Oui, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Kuroko regarde le jeu en secouant la tête.

Midorima tire et l'arrière espagnol arrive à dévier la balle. Le ballon touche l'arceau et est renvoyé dans la raquette adverse.

La bataille entre les deux équipes est brutale et le pivot espagnol bouscule dans une faute Murasakibara qui réussit à récupérer la balle en touche.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Kuroko les poings crispés.

\- Si l'équipe avait commencé à perdre tout espoir, rapidement, ils ne se seraient plus battu sur chaque balle, ils n'auraient plus tenté à chaque seconde de se soustraire aux techniques de Sanchez, le match aurait lentement basculé et l'écart au score aurait été trop vite trop grand pour continuer à espérer. Avec ce plan, Akashi permet à tous ses équipiers sur le terrain de continuer à se battre de toutes leurs forces et il va t'ouvrir une voie royale pour le dernier quart temps.

Kuroko secoue la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Takao à qui la conversation n'a pas échappé se rapproche un peu parce qu'il n'a jamais vu le passeur aussi expressif et que oui, ça le rend curieux.

\- Akashi, continue Kuroko presque pour lui-même, ne fait pas ça pour nous, pour l'équipe ou même la victoire. Il fait ça parce que dans un recoin sombre de son esprit, il pense qu'il le mérite.

Parce qu'il ne se pardonne toujours pas ce qui n'a pas à être pardonné, pense-t-il en regardant sombrement le parquet.

Takao à qui la conversation n'avait pas échappée se tourne à son tour vers Akashi et commence à prendre conscience du poids qu'il porte sur ses épaules. Pendant l'entraînement, il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec Izuki à observer l'équipe d'Argentine, puis à travailler avec Kuroko et Kise pour peaufiner leurs plans.

Pendant les matchs, il était la plupart du temps dans l'équipe de Midorima et comme il était meneur comme Akashi, il n'avait jamais joué avec lui.

Et à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sur le terrain, il était dans le camp adverse et la superposition avec l'image du capitaine qu'il avait affronté deux fois, une fois au collège et une fois au lycée s'imposait à lui sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Akashi avait changé ou il était plutôt redevenu lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre les rares paroles de Midorima ni de voir leur complicité retrouvée autour d'un plateau de shogi pour s'en rendre compte. Mais c'est en regardant Akashi accepter d'être le jouet de l'espagnol encore et encore pour épargner à ses équipiers de se confronter à ce petit jeu cruel de leur adversaire qu'il en prend réellement conscience.

Et tout d'un coup, le spectacle de ce chemin de croix personnel que s'impose Akashi lui paraît aussi insupportable que pour Kuroko.

Non, il ne mérite pas ça.

 _Son capitaine_ ne mérite pas ça.

Takao tourne un regard plein de détermination vers Louise.

\- Faites jouer Kuroko. Maintenant.

Louise réfléchit. Elle avait déjà parcouru tous les scénarios possibles auxquels elle pouvait penser.

\- Si je le mets maintenant sur le parquet, nous aurons une avance conséquente jusqu'au milieu du dernier quart temps, le temps que Sanchez se cale sur son rythme.

De nouveau, la raquette est devenue le terrain de jeu des espagnol et les actions combinées de Murasakibara et Kagami ne sont pas suffisantes pour trouver une faille.

Le jeu est scellé.

\- Puis on perdra le match.

* * *

 _ **08 : 17**_

 _ **57-72**_

 _ **Cleveland**_

Lucas secoue la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Mais quel enfoiré !

Voir Lucas s'énerver à en perdre sa politesse… Pour l'équipe de Cleveland, c'était à peu près aussi rare que de voir leur capitaine perdre un ballon. Pas impossible mais définitivement mémorable.

\- Lucas ? demande presque timidement LeBron James.

-Lors de la dernière coupe, quand on s'est retrouvé face à l'Espagne en demi-finale, dit-il, Louise nous a poussé à jouer à fond le premier quart temps. On avait quinze points d'avance au début du second quart temps et Sanchez a mis en place son piège. Quelle que soit l'attaque que l'on lançait, l'ingéniosité des plans de Louise, on se heurtait à un mur. Et les espagnols enchaînaient les paniers alors que nous on arrivait à rien. A la fin du deuxième quart temps, ils avaient repris tout leur retard et à la fin du troisième quart temps, on avait vingt points de retard.

Vingt points de retard en début du dernier quart temps, autant dire une situation impossible…

\- Et le pire, c'est que nous n'avions presque plus la force de nous battre parce qu'on avait pas marqué un panier en presque vingt minutes de jeu.

Seul Stéphane arrivait encore à faire bonne figure et ça lui demandait toute son énergie. Lucas crispe ses poings rageusement.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée de la profondeur de l'abîme dans lequel on se noie quand tout ce que l'on tente est voué à l'échec, toutes nos tentatives échouent lamentablement et que l'adversaire continue à marquer avec la même régularité. C'est une ombre noire qui s'attache à chacun de nos pas et qui grandit et nous dévore un peu plus à chaque seconde. On a l'impression de devoir mener une bataille contre soi-même et de s'y perdre.

Toute l'équipe observe avec plus d'attention le meneur de l'équipe japonaise mener à nouveau l'attaque et ils prennent enfin toute la mesure de la manœuvre du jeune capitaine.

\- En acceptant d'être le seul à se confronter à cet obstacle encore et encore, dit LeBron James, il évite à toute l'équipe de se prendre ce mur de plein fouet à chaque attaque.

\- Il protège son équipe en prenant tout sur lui. Et tant qu'il ne renoncera pas, Sanchez n'aura qu'une obsession, continuer à tout faire pour le briser.

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

 _ **09 : 01**_

 _ **57-72**_

Alors que la raquette espagnole semble aussi inaccessible que d'ordinaire, Kagami réussit à devancer l'ailier espagnol et trouve une ouverture. La foule retient son souffle devant le saut incroyable de l'as de Seirin mais le pivot espagnol détourne en touche le ballon au dernier moment.

Sanchez dévisage froidement son équipier qui avait fait l'erreur de laisser Kagami le dépasser et dans la seconde il se retrouve remplacé. Kagami frissonne devant la façon dont Sanchez traite ses propres équipiers et il étouffe un sursaut lorsqu'il se rend compte que le remplaçant joue exactement comme le joueur qu'il vient de remplacer.

Exactement.

Et cette fois, son adversaire ne fait pas d'erreur et la petite ouverture qu'il avait cru se créer vient de se refermer sous ses yeux. La détermination de Murasakibara et de Midorima ne change rien.

Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

Mais même les spectateurs dans les tribunes ne peuvent cacher leur déception face à ce faux espoir qu'il avait fait naître sur le terrain avec cette passe.

Il n'a pas l'impression de se battre contre des joueurs mais face à des machines sans âmes asservies à leur capitaine qui n'affichent qu'un rictus détestable à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve face à Akashi.

Pour ne pas céder à cet horrible sentiment qui le prend à la gorge, il se tourne vers le banc du Japon, cherchant du regard les yeux clairs de Kuroko. Car il sait que dès qu'il mettra un pas sur le terrain, tout allait changer.

Mais avant de croiser les yeux clairs de son équipier, il voit le coach faire un petit signe discret à Akashi.

Il se retourne vers son capitaine qui ne lui répond pas. Mais Akashi se tourne vers Midorima :

\- Tiens-toi prêt.

\- C'est pas trop tôt…

Lorsque les espagnols relancent l'attaque, Kagami regarde la scène comme si c'était un mauvais rêve qui revenait le hanter encore et encore. Son adversaire a beau être différent, il sait exactement comment le bloquer. Et tous ses équipiers sont dans le même étau.

Akashi fait face à Sanchez.

Encore.

Le sourire cruel de l'espagnol lui aurait fait péter les plombs depuis bien longtemps, pense-t-il. Akashi avait enduré _ça_ avec la même constance, sans jamais broncher, depuis le début du match. Il avait même commencé à endurer ça avant le coup d'envoi alors qu'il l'avait ignoré pendant les présentations, avant même le début du match.

Instinctivement, il regarde le panneau d'affichage.

Il reste moins de dix secondes avant la fin du quart temps.

Et comme une scène mainte fois répétée, Sanchez accélère.

Mais cette fois la main d'Akashi vient se placer sur son trajet. Tous ne se passe pas exactement comme Sanchez ne l'avait prévu. Ni même comme Akashi ne l'avait anticipé d'ailleurs puisque le choc entre les deux capitaines leur fait perdre le ballon.

Tous sont surpris à part Midorima et Kagami qui s'attendaient à quelque chose.

Son adversaire l'oublie une fraction de seconde, trop choqué par la scène et Kagami en profite pour foncer sur le ballon.

Il ne reste que quatre secondes au compteur.

Trois quand il atteint le ballon.

C'est trop peu pour traverser le terrain.

Mais suffisant pour Midorima.

Il lui passe le ballon précipitamment et il a à peine le temps de le voir armer son tir.

Alors que le sifflet retentit annonçant la fin du quart temps, tous les regards sont tournés vers la courbe ridiculement haute du ballon lancé par Midorima qui traverse tout le terrain dans le silence des spectateurs qui retiennent leurs souffles.

Et lorsque le ballon traverse enfin l'arceau dans un axe parfait toute la foule soudain libérée d'un poids immense se lève dans un même élan et applaudit à tout rompre.

 _ **10 : 00**_

 _ **60-72**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

alors pour ceux qui suivent le basket, c'est de la folie en ce moment.

En France la finale s'est joué sur un dernier match entre la SIG et l'Asvel au bout de playoff épiques (le match est pas encore joué au moment où j'écris ce petit mot). L'équipe de France féminine a gagné son premier match dans le tournoi de qualif pour les JO face à Cuba et le second s'est joué hier (donc pas encore joué encore au moment où j'écris lui aussi).

Quant à la NBA... Alors je n'ai pas encore vu le dernier match de la finale de la NBA alors ne me spoilez pas l'issue du match, je vais le voir dans la journée et je n'ai ni ouvert mon compte twitter ni facebook pour éviter de savoir qui a gagné... pour voir le match aujourd'hui.

Mais aux dernières nouvelles, les Warriors de Stephen Curry mènent face aux Cavaliers de LeBron James. Mais sans Draymond Green, je pense que le match cinq va être dur pour les GS... Pas de spoils svp!

La fin du match...

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Japon/ Espagne**_

 _ **Quatrième quart temps**_

 _ **60-72**_

 _ **Cleveland**_

LeBron James tend presque distraitement une canette à Lucas qu'il prend dans la main sans même détourner la tête de l'écran. Et curieusement, il en ressent un petit pincement au cœur parce que depuis le premier jour où le français avait rejoint l'équipe, il n'avait jamais caché son admiration pour son jeu et à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Même lui tendre une boisson.

Il a presque l'impression de se faire voler la vedette par le match à l'écran.

Et oui, ça l'étonne car il avait toujours accueilli l'enthousiasme délirant de son équipier envers tout ce qu'il faisait avec un certain détachement amusé.

\- Douze points de retard, dit LeBron James. Ce n'est pas impossible mais ça ne va pas être facile à rattraper.

Il jette un regard en coin à Lucas, attendant sa réaction. Mais il se contente d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- Lucas, continue-t-il, vous aviez vingt points de retard et plus la volonté de vous battre avant le début du dernier quart temps. Alors comment vous avez pu gagner ?

Cette fois, tous les membres de l'équipe se tournent vers Lucas dans l'attente de sa réponse.

\- A l'époque, si Sanchez manœuvrait tout, il le faisait dans l'ombre. Mais Louise avait fini par comprendre que c'était lui qui tirait toutes les ficelles. Et quand elle nous a tout expliqué, je suis rentré dans une colère froide.

Lucas tremble encore en repensant à ce match.

\- Ce mec avait les mêmes capacités que moi et au lieu d'en faire un atout pour l'équipe et le jeu, il brisait ses adversaires et n'avait aucun respect ni pour ses équipiers ni pour le jeu.

Le regard clair de Lucas s'assombrit et il se perd à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je suis rentré dans la zone dès la première seconde où j'ai remis un pied sur le terrain.

* * *

 **Banc du Japon**

Kagami est surpris de se sentir aussi fatigué après n'avoir joué qu'un seul quart temps. Le dernier panier de Midorima lui avait enlevé le poids énorme qu'il portait sur ses épaules sans même s'en rendre compte. Et il en ressent un contre coup effrayant.

Il n'ose imaginer la pression qu'avait dû ressentir Akashi qui s'est toujours retrouvé seul face à Sanchez. A quel point…

Il perd le fil de ses pensées en voyant Kuroko fixer un regard indéchiffrable vers Akashi.

Pour un œil non averti, personne n'aurait pu dire que Kuroko est mal à l'aise, énervé peut-être même en colère. Mais il n'y a que des gens qui le connaissent bien dans l'équipe. Même la coach devine que Kuroko n'aime pas la situation.

\- Aomine, Kuroko, vous remplacez Murasakibara et Huyga.

Louise observe avec attention Midorima pour évaluer sa condition.

\- Midorima, tu penses pouvoir continuer ?

Avec n'importe quel joueur, elle n'aurait pas posé la question aussi directement. Mais elle sait qu'il est un des rares de ses joueurs qui lui répondra honnêtement.

\- Ca ira.

\- Ce buzzer beater, continue Louise, nous ouvre une voie royale pour le dernier quart temps et tes techniques Kuroko. Sanchez commence à douter et je veux que tu nous sortes le grand jeu dès la première seconde.

Kuroko acquiesce en silence.

\- Puis avec Akashi, tu orienteras le jeu sur l'attaque. On a douze points à rattraper. En contre-attaque, vous privilégiez les trois points de Midorima et dans la raquette, Kuroko, tu utilises cette nouvelle passe avec Aomine et Kagami.

Ils s'apprêtent à retourner sur le terrain mais Louise les arrête une seconde :

\- Akashi, je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé ça.

\- C'était mon idée coach, je…

\- Et c'était _ma_ décision de l'accepter, l'interrompt-elle abruptement.

Louise regarde ses joueurs :

\- Maintenant, gagnez-moi ce match !

* * *

 _ **Barcelone**_

A peine Kuroko a-t-il mis un pas sur le parquet que Jonas sourit en se tournant vers ses équipiers.

\- Vous voyez ce gosse qui fait 1m12 et trente kilos tout mouillé qui s'avance…

Ces équipiers observent avec plus d'attention les joueurs pour voir ce petit japonais qui les intriguent. Jonas avait un peu exagéré mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très imposant ce gamin. Avec douze points de retard, c'est un choix qui parait pour le moins étrange…

\- Il m'a contré _moi_ , continue Jonas. En un contre un.

Tous ses équipiers se tournent vers lui incrédules. Parce que c'est un exploit qu'eux-mêmes n'avait jamais réussi. Et que ce gosse minuscule ait pu…

\- C'est un magicien alors, dit son capitaine en souriant.

Jonas acquiesce, ça lui va bien :

\- Oui, dit-il rêveusement.

Sur le terrain, Kuroko lance un regard glacé au capitaine espagnol.

\- Un grand magicien.

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

Juste avant le coup d'envoi, alors que Kuroko affronte du regard le meneur espagnol, l'espoir allumé par le dernier panier enflamme la foule qui scande le nom des joueurs.

Et pour une fois, la venue du passeur sur le terrain ne passe pas inaperçue.

Akashi s'avance à son tour et Takao le retient d'un mot qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais adressé.

\- Capitaine…

Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul à être surpris puisque Midorima se retourne aussi. Et comme dans un flash aveuglant, Takao se rappelle tous les regards méfiants, les paroles sèches, les attitudes blessantes qu'il avait eu à son égard pendant leurs trois semaines d'entraînement.

Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son capitaine ni même comme un équipier. Sous couvert de moqueries, de faux sourires et d'une distance raisonnable, il avait à peine caché la méfiance qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à museler face à lui.

Akashi ne s'en était jamais formalisé.

Midorima par contre, s'il n'avait jamais rien dit, en avait souffert.

\- On compte sur toi.

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

 _ **00 : 00**_

 _ **60-72**_

Le coup d'envoi vient d'être lancé et Imayoshi regarde Kuroko s'avancer avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

\- Maintenant je sais ce que les membres de Seirin ressentent juste avant que leur petit passeur ne dévoile une de ses nouvelles techniques.

Wakamatsu et Sakuraï se retournent vers lui en réfléchissant. Il a raison, les seuls qui connaissent le contre éclair de Kuroko sont ceux qui avaient pu assister à la partie contre les français. Autant dire que la première démonstration serait une surprise pour les spectateurs autant que pour les espagnols.

Une surprise au moins aussi grande que lorsque Kuroko leur avait dévoilé son overflow.

\- Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend, les espagnols, dit Sakuraï pressé de voir le jeu recommencer.

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

 _ **00 : 00**_

 _ **60-72**_

Sanchez fait un signe à son ailier et tente de retenir son envie d'accélérer le jeu et de faire baisser les yeux à cet insolent capitaine japonais qui se tient devant lui.

Il n'avait compris sa petite manœuvre que trop tard et ce dernier panier l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre son calme et sa stratégie habituelle.

Il meurt d'envie d'affronter à nouveau en un contre un le meneur japonais. Mais le risque est trop grand. S'il gagne, Louise n'aurait qu'à changer de meneur pour que la partie reprenne comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et s'il perd le duel, l'espoir soulevé par le buzzer beater ne ferait qu'enflammer la foule et les joueurs sur le terrain.

Il a tout à y perdre et rien à y gagner.

Avec douze points d'avance, il n'a qu'à temporiser et reprendre son style de jeu habituel.

Il a vu les techniques du petit passeur qui vient de mettre un pied sur le terrain. Il est dangereux mais il a déjà décortiqué tous ses tours de passe-passe et entraîné son ailier à le tenir au respect.

Il s'avance vers la raquette lorsque…

Le ballon !

A peine s'est-il rendu compte qu'il venait de perdre le ballon que le sifflet retentit.

Il se retourne, les mains tremblantes de colère sur Midorima qui vient de marquer un panier absurde alors qu'il est encore dans sa propre raquette.

Dans les tribunes, derrière leurs écrans, tous les spectateurs qui n'avaient encore jamais vu cette nouvelle technique restent une seconde sans voix avant d'applaudir incrédules le tour de magie.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

 _ **00 : 20**_

 _ **63-72**_

De nouveau, l'Espagne mène l'attaque.

Louise observe avec la plus grande attention la nouvelle stratégie d'attaque choisie par Sanchez.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il fasse l'erreur de vouloir continuer son jeu avec Akashi car elle est persuadée que le duel aurait tourné à l'avantage de son meneur. Mais Sanchez a plus de maîtrise que lors de leur dernier match.

Même après la technique de Kuroko.

Sanchez est devenu encore plus calculateur qu'il y a deux ans.

Par contre, il est toujours aussi imprévisible…

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

\- Une attaque en triangle ! s'étonne Miyaji. Alors là, je l'avoue, c'est un choix pour le moins curieux.

\- Oui, s'étonne Otsubo. Un peu comme si on passait d'une équipe ressemblant à Toô, basée sur la supériorité d'un seul as à une équipe du genre de Seirin, basée sur le collectif et les passes.

\- Une tactique qui multiplie les possibilités, la flexibilité de l'attaque et qui rend tout marquage individuel caduque.

Sur le terrain, Akashi a déjà réarrangé la défense avec un marquage de zone.

\- La nouvelle technique de Kuroko ne marchera plus aussi bien mais….

\- … c'est un spécialiste pour voler les passes.

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

 _ **01 : 02**_

 _ **63-74**_

Kuroko observe avec attention le jeu de passe des espagnols.

Avoir passé des heures et des heures à observer les copies de Kise de ces espagnols, il a une vision unique du jeu. Les possibilités de la technique en triangles sont nombreuses mais elles sont finies.

Trente-six combinaisons possibles, pas une de plus.

Les espagnols sont suffisamment consciencieux pour toutes les avoir testés à l'entraînement.

Et curieusement, c'est grâce à cette mécanique bien huilée que Kuroko arrive à comprendre.

Le joueur qui s'apprête à recevoir la balle fait un petit mouvement d'anticipation que personne d'autre n'aurait remarqué. Mais pour Kuroko qui a appris à observer le moindre des gestes de chacun des joueurs espagnols tout devient trop évident.

Profitant de sa faible présence, il accélère et fonce sur l'ailier fort qui allait recevoir la balle.

Il n'a qu'à tourner la tête pour voir que Midorima est déjà prêt.

A peine s'est-il élancé que tout semble se passer comme dans un rêve.

Un ballon volé.

Un trois points marqué.

* * *

 _ **01 : 02**_

 _ **66-74**_

Alors que la foule exulte, Kuroko sur le terrain a l'impression que le temps se dilate pour s'attacher à chacun des joueurs adverses.

Il devine chaque geste. Il sait.

Il voit tout.

Et à chaque nouvelle attaque des espagnols, Sanchez a beau changer de tactique, alterner les passes, les changements de rythmes, rien n'y fait.

Kuroko comprend.

Akashi aussi.

Pendant la finale de la Winter Cup, Kuroko avait réussi à développer sa propre version de son œil de l'empereur en anticipant les mouvements de ses propres équipiers, il était en train de faire la même chose sur tous les joueurs espagnols.

Cette fois, Sanchez a fait en sorte d'entraver Midorima. Mais sa combinaison avec Aomine et Kagami permet d'échapper sans problème à l'entrave espagnole.

Les paniers dans la raquette ne font pas progresser aussi vite le score que ceux de Midorima mais ils donnent un état de grâce aux japonais qui reprennent les rênes du match.

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

 _ **03 : 42**_

 _ **74-74**_

Alors qu'Aomine vient de mettre un ballon impossible en passant deux espagnols, Lucas a enfin repris son sourire.

Depuis le début du jeu, les espagnols n'ont réussi qu'à mettre un seul panier et voir Sanchez s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque minute dans cet abîme qu'il impose d'ordinaire à ses propres adversaires le rend euphorique.

Sur le terrain, le meneur espagnol commence à perdre patience et vient d'enchaîner deux fautes qui redonnent la balle aux japonais.

Ses équipiers, LeBron James le premier, se sentent plus soulagés qu'ils ne veulent bien l'avouer.

\- Je n'aurai pas pensé dire ça au début du dernier quart temps, dit le capitaine des Cavaliers, mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arrêter les japonais maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

 _ **Temps mort pour l'Espagne**_

 _ **04 : 03**_

 _ **74-74**_

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Takao se lève du banc d'un sursaut pour épauler Kuroko et lui donner sa place.

Tous peuvent constater à quel point son jeu l'épuise. Après seulement quatre minutes sur le terrain, il est en nage et a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment tu t'y prends, dit Louise, mais le résultat est encore meilleur que tout ce que nous avions espéré. Par contre…

Louise jette un œil à tous ses jours sur le terrain :

\- Sanchez n'a pas encore perdu pied et je commence à douter que tu puisses tenir jusqu'à la fin à ce rythme.

\- J'y arriverai, souffle-t-il…

Même Kagami n'a pas l'air convaincu lorsque des éclats de voix violents leur font tous tourner la tête…

* * *

 _ **Barcelone**_

La caméra se tourne vers le banc de l'Espagne et tous les joueurs du Barça, même Jonas, rentrent instinctivement les épaules et détournent la tête.

Le coach est en colère. _Leur_ coach est en colère.

Et la seule réaction à avoir quand le coach est en colère, c'est baisser les yeux et dire « Oui coach ».

Ils mettent une longue seconde à relever la tête pour regarder la scène.

Fernandez est hors de lui et le capitaine espagnol ne baisse pas la tête.

Dans un même mouvement, ils hochent la tête en pensant que c'est « mal joué ». _Vraiment_ mal joué.

La caméra s'approche assez pour qu'ils captent les mots en espagnol de leur coach.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté ce poste ?! s'énerve-t-il. Pas parce que personne n'en voulait ou parce que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Non ! J'ai accepté ce poste parce que tes équipiers sont les meilleurs joueurs que l'Espagne n'ait jamais eus et que tu es le dernier des enfoirés. Il fallait quelqu'un _pour eux_ et j'ai n'ai accepté que trop longtemps ton attitude _envers tes propres équipiers_ !

Sanchez s'apprête à répondre mais le coach ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- Tu te rends comptes que si on en est là, à égalité au quatrième quart temps face au Japon, _le Japon qui a jamais rien gagné_ , c'est parce que leur coach a joué sur tous tes petits travers et ta façon de gérer l'équipe dès la première minute !

Sanchez n'a toujours pas baissé les yeux et la colère le fait trembler de tous ses membres.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle on n'a pas quinze points de retard, c'est parce que le gosse qu'ils ont mis sur le parquet depuis le début du quart temps a l'endurance d'un collégien asthmatique !

Toute l'équipe du Barça étouffe un sursaut amusé devant les mots choisis par leur coach. La dernière fois qu'il s'était énervé comme ça, ils en avaient tous pris pour leur grade et leur coach avait toujours eu l'art de la formule… C'est presque une marque de reconnaissance de sa part.

\- Alors maintenant, tu vas rester sur le banc et tu vas prendre une leçon ! Une leçon de basket et tu vas peut-être enfin ouvrir les yeux sur le véritable potentiel de tes équipiers !

Jonas observe ses équipiers qui avaient soutenus en serrant les dents l'équipe d'Espagne sourire de toutes leurs dents en voyant Sanchez rester sur le banc, son remplaçant s'avancer sur le terrain pour la première fois et ses équipiers soudain soulagé d'un poids monstrueux le suivre.

Le nouveau meneur de l'équipe, un grand brun aux yeux clairs se pose devant Kuroko en souriant :

\- _Il était temps que quelqu'un lui donne une leçon, dit-il en espagnol et bien conscient que le japonais ne le comprend pas._

Le nouveau capitaine se tourne vers ses équipiers et aussi bien leurs adversaires que les spectateurs dans les tribunes savent que non, la partie est loin d'être gagnée. Puis il ajoute d'un air plus que déterminé :

\- _Pour ce que vous avez fait, je vous remercierai. Mais avant, je vais gagner ce match._

Jonas voit tous ses équipiers acquiescer.

En quelques mots, ce jeune meneur que personne n'avait encore jamais vu évoluer sur le terrain avait soulevé l'enthousiasme de son équipe sur le terrain, de ses équipiers du Barça et même du public qui applaudit l'énergie et la volonté qui se dégagent de cette équipe qu'ils ont l'impression de voir évoluer pour la première fois.

Le souffle euphorique de la petite révolution qui vient de se jouer rend les espagnols plus rapides, plus agiles et précis dans leurs manœuvres. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la partie, les deux équipes s'affrontent sans plan compliqué, ni ruses élaborées. Rapidement, Kuroko retourne sur le banc et Kise qui s'était suffisamment reposé pour rejouer reprend sa place sur le terrain.

Assis sur le banc, Takao se rapproche de Kuroko pour observer les actions s'enchaîner à toute allure. Une course aux points qui embrase le parquet et les spectateurs où l'écart ne dépasse jamais deux points entre les deux équipes.

Un vrai match.

Un grand match où seuls s'affrontent des joueurs qui aiment le basket et se donnent à fond sur le parquet.

Chaque prise de balle est une bataille, chaque action une balance délicate entre l'attaque et la défense et tous les joueurs se donnent à fond, un œil sur le compteur et l'autre le jeu.

Et sous les applaudissements d'un public conquis par le spectacle, à trois secondes de la fin, les espagnols marquent un panier dans la raquette leur donnant deux points d'avance.

Le public prend soudain conscience que malgré la beauté du jeu, leur équipe est en train de perdre.

Les espagnols sont déjà en train de s'imaginer victorieux lorsque…

Kise récupère la balle et la passe à Midorima qui avait compris dès la dernière attaque le plan d'Akashi.

De nouveau, sous les yeux horrifiés des espagnols, le ballon poursuit sa course incroyable à travers tout le terrain.

Cette fois, si Midorima est aussi sûr de lui qu'il peut l'être, il suit quand même le ballon des yeux.

Le sifflet de la fin du match retentit.

Et dans la seconde, le ballon franchit l'arceau.

Sous l'ovation délirante de la foule, sur un score de 103 à 102, face à un des plus grands favoris du tournoi, alors que Louise se précipite sur le terrain pour prendre le bras de son capitaine et le présenter à la foule, alors que tous les doutes se fondent dans les cris et applaudissements des spectateurs debout, le Japon gagne son premier match en coupe du monde.

* * *

 _ **Oakland**_

Joël se tourne vers son coach avec un grand sourire :

\- Le deuxième match, c'est demain à la même heure.

Et dire qu'il avait failli gentiment se moquer de son arrière quand il lui avait annoncé que « si le Japon gagnait, toute l'équipe regarderait le prochain match ».

Non seulement le Japon avait gagné mais le match était du niveau d'une demi voire même d'une finale, tendu et riche en actions et rebondissements. Et oui, il a hâte de voir France/ Japon.

\- En tout cas, j'avais raison, dit Stephen Curry.

Joël se tourne vers lui, curieux :

\- C'est le numéro 5 qui a gagné le match.

* * *

 _ **Extra scene**_

LeBron James jette un œil à droite, à gauche sous le regard de ses équipiers un peu surpris.

\- Lucas n'est pas là ?

Ses équipiers secouent la tête, le français s'est isolé pour un coups de fil à Louise. Autant dire que ça allait prendre du temps.

\- Les mecs, continue LeBron James, j'ai récupéré le fameux match France/ Espagne…

Toute l'équipe s'approche, des étincelles dans les yeux. Dire qu'ils sont curieux est un euphémisme. Les français avaient remonté vingt points en un quart temps et la seule explication que leur avait donné Lucas, c'est qu' « il était entré dans la zone ».

Et ils n'avaient jamais vu Lucas dans la zone.

LeBron James s'empare de la télécommande fait passer à toute vitesse les trois premiers quarts temps et les actions se succèdent dans un ballet saccadé jusqu'au dernier quart temps.

Il arrête l'image, s'assoit avec les autres et se prépare à regarder son ailier rentrer dans la zone…

 _ **Dix minutes plus tard**_

Le silence règne dans la salle alors que tous les visages sont tournés, les yeux écarquillés vers l'écran.

Alors c'est _ça_ la zone de Lucas…

\- Même moi, je ne suis pas sûr de faire le poids face à _ça_ … souffle LeBron James.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

alors pour ceux qui suivent le basket :

OH MON DIEU! CLEVELAND l'a fait. LeBron James a été royal et ils ont réalisé l'exploit en revenant d'un 3-1... MAGIQUE!

Et le tournoi de Street Basket du Quai 54 dont la devise est "bring your game not your name" est annoncé pour le 23/24 Juillet :-) Le plus grand tournoi de street basket du monde à Paris! Il faut y aller!

Bref, trêve de bla bla...

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Vestiaires de l'équipe du Japon**_

Louise ferme les yeux et prend une longue inspiration.

Ils ont gagné.

Alors que la foule continue à acclamer leur équipe dans les tribunes, Louise observe avec la plus grande attention ses joueurs. Ils sont heureux de leur victoire mais restent concentrés et pensent déjà à leur prochain match.

\- Nous avons gagné contre un des favoris et c'est déjà un bel exploit, dit Louise. Mais vous ne devez pas oublier que ce n'est que la première marche d'une longue ascension où chaque pas sera plus dur que le précédent.

Ils acquiescent tous sans s'enflammer. Louise est surprise de ne pas avoir à sortir le petit discours pour calmer les ardeurs quelle avait préparé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que l'aura sereine d'Akashi rayonne sur toute l'équipe.

Elle n'avait pas aimé donner le rôle de pilier à Akashi qui avait pris pour lui toutes les petites manœuvres de Sanchez. Ils en avaient discuté longuement, cherchant à mettre en place une autre stratégie.

Mais toutes leurs simulations n'aboutissaient qu'au même scénario, une défaite inéluctable. Car la tactique de Sanchez aurait particulièrement bien marché sur des joueurs qui ne sont pas habitués à la défaite comme les joueurs de _la génération miracle_.

Elle n'a aucun mal à imaginer l'effet que cela aurait eu sur le jeu d'équipe. Et cela ne rendait la proposition d'Akashi que plus noble.

Avec cette action, il avait emporté les derniers doutes de ses coéquipiers, il était réellement devenu leur capitaine. Et inconsciemment ils avaient adopté son attitude calme et réfléchie.

Exactement comme Stéphane avec son ancienne équipe.

Impressionnant.

\- Aomine, ton style a fait des merveilles et tu as su parfaitement t'adapter au changement de rythme. Tu as su gagner le public et leur soutien sera toujours un atout important pour notre jeu.

Aomine qui est encore plus ravi d'avoir un autre match à jouer que d'avoir gagné sourit avec enthousiasme.

\- Kagami, je t'ai ménagé car je vais avoir besoin de toi sur la prochaine partie, je vous expliquerai au debrief lorsque nous aurons vu le match de nos adversaires.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Kagami acquiesce, ravi de pouvoir apporter son soutien à l'équipe.

\- Kise, je n'avais encore jamais vu un joueur comme toi mais tu es un atout incroyable dans notre jeu. C'était parfait.

Vraiment incroyable, pense-t-elle en le voyant tendre son poing à Kagami et Aomine. Tellement incroyable qu'elle prend conscience qu'elle est encore loin d'utiliser tout son potentiel au sein de l'équipe.

\- Huyga, vous avez joué encore mieux qu'à l'entraînement, je crois que le terrain vous a révélé et j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous serez capable de faire dans les prochains matchs.

Hyuga qui n'est pas titulaire sourit en entendant les paroles de la coach qui sonnent comme une promesse.

\- Midorima, tu as été royal. Je peux presque deviner le sourire fier de Joël devant son écran quand il t'a vu jouer. Mais tu as joué de la première à la dernière minute, je ne pourrais pas te faire jouer toute la partie suivante si on veut avoir une chance pour les autres matchs.

L'as de Shutoku baisse les yeux, ravi du compliment mais pas vraiment heureux de ne pas pouvoir jouer tout le prochain match.

\- Murasakibara, tu as été un pilier solide dans cette équipe, tu nous as prouvé que tu savais te reprendre quand il le fallait et tu n'as jamais flanché pendant la partie.

Himuro taquine un instant son ami sur les sept premières secondes du match où il avait été incontrôlable.

\- Kuroko, tu n'as joué que quatre minutes mais cela a été suffisant pour changer toute la partie. Crois-moi, les espagnols ne sont pas prêts à les oublier ces quatre minutes.

Akashi sourit en regardant Kuroko gêné par les paroles de la coach. Il n'avait clairement pas conscience de l'importance qu'il avait eu pendant ce match.

\- Enfin, dit Louise, Akashi, tu as soutenu toute ton équipe comme seul un capitaine est capable de le faire. Tu as été incroyable et digne des plus grands.

Curieusement, Akashi reste impassible devant ses compliments, comme s'il pensait ne pas les mériter.

\- Par contre, toi aussi tu as joué de la première à la dernière minute. Je ne pourrais pas te faire jouer tout le match suivant si on veut avoir une chance pour la suite.

Akashi acquiesce sagement ses paroles, il en était déjà arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

\- Bien, dit Louise, à la douche. Ce soir, on regarde le match de nos futurs adversaires contre l'Australie et je vous présenterai comme il se doit l'équipe de France et notre plan de bataille.

* * *

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard**_

Akashi, les cheveux encore trempés sort des douches. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est un des derniers à être encore dans le vestiaire. Le jet d'eau froide avait dénoué ses muscles endoloris, il a l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi fatigué de sa vie. Il est presque soulagé de savoir qu'il ne jouerait pas le prochain match en entier.

Se retrouver face à ce reflet de ce qu'il avait été pendant tout un match n'avait rien eu de plaisant et perdu dans ses pensées, il sursaute en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

Il observe le nom de son père s'afficher sur l'écran une seconde sans vraiment comprendre avant de se décider à répondre.

\- Père ?

\- Seijuro, je voulais te féliciter pour ta victoire, c'était un beau match.

Akashi met une longue seconde à intégrer l'information tout en corrigeant mentalement son père.

C'était leur victoire, celle de l'équipe.

 _Son père avait regardé le match._

Non, pense-t-il, il avait dû voir quelques images du match et se renseigner sur le score final. Rien de plus.

Mais c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Bonne chance pour demain.

Alors qu'il remercie son père d'une voix encore un peu gênée, il croise le regard de Kise qui cherche visiblement à lui parler.

\- Tu sais que ma sœur a regardé le match avec ton père ?

Il aurait aimé ne pas paraître aussi surpris mais c'est peine perdue.

\- Regarder un match aux côtés de mon père, c'est sûrement une expérience étrange.

Et éprouvante, pense-t-il.

Mais Akashi n'est pas dupe, Kise voulait lui parler et ce n'était pas de sa sœur ou même de son père.

\- Tu sais, commence Kise, j'ai vu tous les matchs de l'Espagne que la coach m'a donné. Pour perfectionner mes copies, je les ai regardés sous tous les angles pendant des heures, j'ai les ai tous observés longuement…

\- Et ?

Akashi a presque du mal à regarder Kise qui cherche ses mots car il sait où il veut en venir. Après avoir autant observer les joueurs espagnols, la similitude entre le meneur Sanchez et la façon dont il avait mené Teiko puis Rakuzan n'avait que pu lui sauter aux yeux.

\- Pendant les premiers matchs de l'Espagne, Sanchez était toujours dans l'ombre, manœuvrant ses joueurs comme une éminence grise sans se faire remarquer. Puis, après sa première défaite contre l'équipe du coach, il a cessé de jouer dans l'ombre pour montrer à tous que c'était lui et lui seul qui tirait les ficelles.

Akashi sait tout cela. Et il se demande bien pourquoi Kise tient à lui souligner une telle évidence.

\- Ce que je veux dire, continue Kise, c'est que ce côté despotique qu'il nous a montré sur le terrain, c'est ce qu'il est réellement. Sa première défaite n'a fait que révéler ce qu'il était. Toi, tu étais devenu comme ça en réponse à une situation impossible. Et ta première défaite t'a fait redevenir ce que tu étais. Sanchez par contre n'a jamais été différent.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, reprend Kuroko qui semble surgir de nulle part, c'est que tu n'as rien à voir avec cet espagnol. Et que ce chemin de croix que tu t'es imposé face à lui, tu ne le méritais pas, s'énerve-t-il. Et que…

-Je comprends Tetsuya, l'interrompt calmement Akashi.

\- Tu comprends mais tu ne me crois pas.

Akashi ne baisse pas les yeux. Mais il sait qu'il est inutile d'essayer de mentir devant les yeux clairs de Kuroko alors il préfère se taire.

Il lui faudrait encore du temps.

* * *

 _ **Lundi soir**_

 _ **NBA TV**_

La journaliste, une grande blonde au sourire éclatant vissé sur un visage parfait et rompue à l'usage des superlatifs depuis toujours fait face à la caméra.

-Le premier tour de la coupe du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans a réservé quelques surprises ! Presque tous les grands favoris ont passé leur premier tour tranquillement…

Les images des matchs des Etats-Unis dominant la Corée, de l'Argentine contre la Côte d'Ivoire et de la Russie contre l'Uruguay passent rapidement à l'écran accompagnées de quelques commentaires de la journaliste.

L'image revient sur le plateau où la journaliste aligne plus de dents qu'il en est humainement possible dans un sourire :

\- Le match qui a attiré toute l'attention est un des matchs des grands favoris du tournoi et l'issue a été pour le moins surprenante. Mais ce qui a mis en émois la planète basket, ce sont ces deux tweets publiés au milieu du match par pas moins de LeBron James et de Stephen Curry qui ont pris parti pour l'outsider !

Une journaliste s'approche du coach du Japon pour recueillir ses impressions sur le match et Louise fait face à la caméra :

 _\- Toute l'équipe s'est surpassée, dit-elle, mais sans la ténacité de leur capitaine qui a soutenu son équipe de la première à la dernière minute, rien n'aurait été possible._

 _\- Est-ce que cela ne vous fait pas un peu peur d'affronter la France, vos compatriotes, au prochain tour ?_

 _\- Non, dit-elle calmement. Aucun adversaire ne nous fait peur._

La détermination de la jeune française prend par surprise la journaliste qui met une fraction de seconde à reprendre le cours de l'émission.

Puis les grandes phases du match sont montrées à l'écran, la journaliste commente la partie en invitant les spectateurs à suivre bien sûr le prochain match des States mais aussi du Japon contre la France.

Et à jeter un coup d'œil à leur compte twitter.

On ne sait jamais.

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Yanabigashi**_

Ferry éteint l'écran en marmonnant entre les dents :

\- Deux tweets et une victoire à l'arrachée et ils se croient déjà en finale.

Ses joueurs l'observent avec prudence et son pivot prend la parole :

\- On va se charger de leur remettre les pieds sur terre.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre contre _elle_ , encore moins contre _le Japon_.

* * *

 ** _Cleveland_**

Lucas se tourne vers LeBron James avec curiosité :

\- T'as tweeté pendant le match ?

Ravi de retrouver son équipier enthousiaste, il acquiesce :

\- D'ordinaire, presque personne ne lit mes tweets mais là la première personne qui me répond c'est Steph'. Après ça c'est un peu emballé.

Lucas imagine bien que chaque personne au Japon un tant soit peu intéressée par le jeu avait dû reprendre les deux tweets.

\- Il a dû regarder le match avec Joël.

\- J'avoue que l'arrière japonais est impressionnant. Il sait prendre des risques et il est capable de marquer de n'importe où. Il est redoutable. Mais leur coach a raison, c'est leur capitaine qui s'est vraiment illustré. Ils ont tous bien joué mais s'il avait flanché une seule fois, la partie était perdue. Elle lui a mis une pression effroyable sur les épaules.

\- Il a forcé Stéphane a joué à fond et il nous a joué un tour de passe-passe en fin de partie que je n'ai toujours pas compris, c'est pas n'importe qui leur capitaine.

LeBron James réfléchit une seconde :

\- Ton ancienne coach, c'est pas n'importe qui non plus !

Il se tourne vers Lucas en tentant de reproduire le phrasé et le léger accent de Louise :

\- _Aucun adversaire ne nous fait peur._

Avant d'éclater de rire devant son équipier qui hésite entre rire aussi ou s'offenser et défendre son amie.

\- Sérieusement, reprend LeBron James, elle a du cran et ça me plaît.

* * *

 ** _Oakland_**

Joël sourit en éteignant l'écran. Il avait vu son capitaine répondre au tweet de LeBron James et les chiffres s'envoler.

\- Elle a un certain culot, ton amie, s'amuse Stephen Curry. Avec ce que j'ai vu de son équipe, elle a toute ses chances face à la France. Mais face à l'Argentine, une équipe qui a gagné contre notre équipe nationale aux qualifs, c'est presque de l'inconscience.

\- C'est le père de Lucas qui nous a tous appris à jouer et il disait toujours que l'énergie perdue en doutes, c'est juste de l'énergie perdue.

\- Un homme sage.

Joël se repasse à toute vitesse toutes les petites maximes qu'il leur lançait comme des révélations longuement mûries accompagnées de regards moqueurs qui tuaient dans l'œuf toute ses tentatives de paraître sérieux, la façon dont le père de Lucas posaient ses mains sur la tête de ses « petits gnomes » en éclatant de rire dès qu'ils tentaient une nouveauté un peu audacieuse qui échouait lamentablement…

Tous, le père de Lucas le premier, exploseraient de rire s'il savait que son capitaine pensait que c'était _un homme sage_.

* * *

 ** _Barcelone_**

Jonas acquiesce avec un petit sourire satisfait les paroles de Louise et de la journaliste. Un instant, il se demande si Lucas n'avait pas forcé LeBron James à envoyer ce tweet.

Mais Lucas a trop de respect pour son capitaine pour faire une chose pareille.

Quant à Stephen Curry, c'est Joël qui avait dû l'amener à regarder le match et il n'est pas étonné qu'il ait été impressionné par l'arrière japonais. Il a déjà le niveau d'un pro.

Son capitaine sur sa droite soupire parce que s'il est contrarié que l'équipe nationale ait perdu, il n'est pas mécontent d'avoir vu son coach reprendre les rênes et Sanchez sur le banc.

Et il avait applaudi les autres joueurs jouer à fond, même si ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes.

\- Tu vas vraiment soutenir le Japon face à la France, lui demande-t-il.

\- Oh que oui, dit Jonas. Parce que Ferry comme son équipe sont encore pire que Sanchez et son basket. Et aussi parce que Ferry a tout fait pour discréditer Louise auprès de la fédération et du public après notre défaite en finale.

\- Votre défaite en finale de la coupe du monde ? C'est déjà un exploit d'être arrivé en finale et vous avez perdu d'un rien face aux States, les ultra favoris. Il n'y a rien de honteux là-dedans. Et vu la carrière de tous les joueurs de votre ancien cinq majeur, cette défaite ne vous a nuit en rien.

Jonas se mord les lèvres nerveusement. Non cette défaite ne leur avait en rien nuit et plus ils avaient brillé sur les grands parquets du monde et plus ils avaient donné des arguments à Ferry qui arguait avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde qu'avec leur équipe ils auraient dû gagner et que le seul point faible de l'équipe avait été leur coach.

C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment osé parler directement de la situation à Louise. Et qu'ils se sentaient tous encore coupables.

\- _Quand Louise aura gagné contre Ferry avec l'équipe du Japon, il se prendra dans les dents tout ce qu'il a craché sur son compte._

Il avait parlé en français et son capitaine ne le comprend pas.

Un instant, il se demande s'il finirait un jour par se débarrasser de sa culpabilité.

* * *

 ** _Hôtel Hanabi_**

 ** _Salle commune de l'équipe d'Argentine_**

Ginobili éteint l'écran et se tourne vers ses joueurs qui avaient déjà vu le match Japon/Espagne.

Un match étonnant et riche en informations sur les japonais.

Stéphane l'avait averti du niveau de l'équipe mais il avait eu besoin de le voir pour le croire. Battre l'Espagne au premier tour, l'équipe qu'il redoutait le plus dans toute la compétition, plus encore que les Etats-Unis…

Est-ce que cela plaçait automatiquement le Japon en haut de sa liste des équipes à craindre ?

Non.

Ils sont dangereux. Ils avaient tous vu la technique de leur sixième joueur qui avait mis en transe Gabriel. Il n'avait joué que quatre minutes le petit japonais mais cela avait suffi pour que son passeur le reconnaisse définitivement comme son rival.

Cette technique était impressionnante mais pas plus pas moins que celles de Gabriel.

Et contrairement aux japonais, ils allaient affronter la Chine au prochain tour et il doute d'avoir à dévoiler quoi que ce soit du jeu de son passeur et des nouvelles techniques qu'il avait mis au point.

Des techniques qu'il avait mis au point pour contrer son rival.

Ce petit japonais avait réveillé quelque chose d'animal chez son joueur, un instinct qu'il ne pensait pas trouver chez le jeune argentin. Et c'est toute l'équipe qui avait répondu à cette nouvelle volonté soudant leur jeu dans un collectif incroyable.

Le Japon ne lui fait pas peur et il pense même que c'est grâce à eux qu'ils gagneraient cette coupe. Dans sa tête le destin de l'équipe s'esquisse déjà.

Une victoire fatigante mais pas compliquée contre la ténacité de la Chine, un match incroyable entre deux équipes qui se respectent avec le Japon qui leur ouvrirait les portes d'une finale contre une équipe contre qui ils avaient déjà gagné.

Maintenant que l'Espagne est hors de l'équation, il ne voit pas comment son équipe pourrait perdre.

\- J'aurai presque envie d'envoyer un petit message au coach du Japon pour la remercier de nous avoir débarrasser de l'Espagne.

Ses joueurs, conscients de la valeur de l'équipe d'Espagne, acquiescent.

\- Il n'y a pas que leur sixième joueur qui est inquiétant, dit son Gabriel, ils sont tous impressionnants mais leur capitaine est véritablement dangereux. Leur coach a raison, sans sa détermination le match aurait été perdu.

Ginobili acquiesce, comme toujours son passeur savait observer.

\- Gabriel, tu as une idée sur la technique utilisée par leur passeur en contre.

Vitoria réfléchit une longue seconde et tous ses équipiers attendent en silence sa réponse.

\- Pas encore.

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Okura**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

Louise éteint l'écran.

Ils viennent de regarder le match de la France contre l'Australie et comme elle s'y attendait Ferry n'avait pas eu à pousser ses joueurs pour gagner. Ses titulaires étaient même restés sur le banc pendant toute la seconde moitié du jeu.

\- Par rapport à notre adversaire, nous sommes en position de faiblesse. Ils ont eu un match facile où leurs titulaires n'ont joué qu'une moitié de match et n'ont presque rien montré de leur jeu. Nous par contre, nous avons non seulement dévoilé nombre de nos atouts mais le match a été éprouvant.

Louise s'empare de la télécommande pour montrer des images des membres du cinq majeur en action.

\- Claire, l'ailier fort est un des joueurs les plus rapides de cette compétition. Comme toi Aomine, il a appris à jouer sur les terrains de street basket, son style est décousu, imprévisible et en un contre un, tu ne fais pas le poids.

Les yeux d'Aomine s'enflamment à la simple idée du challenge qui se présente à lui et un court instant, Louise se demande s'il a réellement compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Dary, l'autre ailier nous offre plus d'ouvertures. C'est le joueur le plus petit, le moins endurant de l'équipe. Kagami, je compte sur ton endurance et ta détente pour le contrer et le dépasser en attaque.

Kagami acquiesce avec beaucoup d'énergie, ravi de pour apporter son soutien à l'équipe sur le parquet.

\- Lally, l'arrière est solide et endurant. Il n'a pas ton talent Midorima mais il est dangereux et excellent en défense.

Midorima acquiesce tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait as jouer toute la partie.

\- Laurent, le meneur possède une vision du jeu au moins aussi bonne que la tienne Takao, du coup Kuroko, il faudra redoubler de vigilance une fois sur le terrain. Ce n'est pas un meneur prudent, il aime plus que tout prendre des risques et tenter des actions étonnantes et qui ont souvent l'air impossibles. Son duo avec Claire est redoutable parce que plus ce qu'ils tentent à l'air fou et plus ça marche.

Elle leur montre quelques actions incroyable menées par les deux français pendant un match de la précédente coupe d'Europe.

\- Et enfin, leur capitaine, Faure, le pivot, il est incroyable en défense et presque imbattable dans la raquette. De loin le meilleur joueur de l'équipe et le plus dangereux.

Les japonais écoutent un peu perplexe les paroles de leur coach. Cette équipe a l'air d'être une excellente équipe et pas d'une équipe capable de soulever la colère froide que leur coach contient à peine

\- Maintenant, continue Louise, laissez-moi vous présenter la face cachée de cette équipe. Sur leurs dix derniers matchs, ils ont obtenu une moyenne de vingt lancés francs, fait exclure au moins un joueur par match quand ils ne les envoient pas à l'infirmerie. Une bonne partie de leur jeu consiste à provoquer des fautes chez l'adversaire par tous les moyens et de faire les pires coups bas sur toutes les zones d'ombre du jeu.

Louise leur montre quelques images de la dernière demi-finale de la coupe d'Europe contre la Russie. Mais la caméra n'est pas focalisée sur le jeu et le ballon mais sur les défenseurs dans la raquette, juste avant l'attaque.

L'ailier de l'équipe française prend par surprise son adversaire avec un coup violent dans l'estomac.

\- Claire a été suspendu pour la finale pour ce geste. C'est la première fois qu'il s'est fait prendre et sans lui, la France a perdu la finale contre l'Espagne.

Louise croise les bras et se tourne vers ses joueurs.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai entraîné au parkour, dit-elle. Cette discipline aiguise les instincts les plus primaires des joueurs et je sais que vous avez déjà tous remarqué les changements que cela a apporté à vos styles respectifs. Je sais aussi que cela ne sera sûrement pas suffisant face aux coups bas dont sont capables _les français_ mais vous réagirez beaucoup plus vite et de façon efficace. Faîte confiance aux réflexes que vous avez acquis pendant vos entraînements avec Belle face aux _français_.

Elle n'était pas qu'en colère, elle est aussi honteuse que cette équipe soit française. Comme elle.

\- Alors n'oubliez jamais que si vous n'êtes pas à côté du ballon, de l'action, vous êtes en danger. Que dans le jeu, ils tenteront tout pour provoquer vos fautes avec tant de mauvaise foi que cela vous donnera envie de vomir. Qu'il faudra faire confiance à votre instinct et museler votre colère parce que si vous rentrez dans leur jeu, nous sommes perdus.

Louise fixe Murasakibara, Aomine et Kagami avec attention, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'elle les tiendrait particulièrement à l'œil lorsque son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.

Elle libère ses joueurs pour le repas du soir sachant pertinemment que sa discussion avec Lucas dont le nom s'affiche sur l'écran de son portable allait durer.

\- Lucas ?

Et une minute plus tard, alors que ses joueurs n'avaient pas encore bouger, la dernière fois que Lucas avait appelé, c'était LeBron James au téléphone, on ne sait jamais, ils entendent leur coach perplexe répondre :

 _\- Va moins vite, je ne comprends rien. C'est quoi ces tweets dont tu me parles ?_

* * *

 _ **Extra scene**_

Aomine relit pour la centième fois le tweet de son idole. Et pour la centième fois, il se pince pour y croire sans pouvoir se débarrasser de son immense sourire.

LeBron James avait vu son match.

LeBron James l'avait remarqué !

Nooon !

C'est pas possible !

Encore une fois il relit les quelques mots de l'as des Cavaliers pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas rêvé. Il est presque à deux doigts de vérifier le numéro sur son maillot !

Puis il pose son portable et cherche du regard Midorima :

\- Hé Midorima, tu as lu…

Il perd ses mots en voyant le regard plein d'étoiles de son équipier qui lit à nouveau le tweet de Stephen Curry avant de lever la tête vers lui avec un sourire qu'il ne lui connaît pas pendant que Takao ricane à ses côtés en prenant une photo qu'il envoie à ses équipiers de Shutoku.

\- Oui, répond laconiquement Kuroko qui apparaît à ses côtés, je crois qu'il l'a lu.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Salut,**_

alors le nouveau chapitre a été une vraie prise de tête. J'espère que tout le côté laborieux de l'écriture ne se verra pas trop à la lecture.

Et pour ceux qui suivent le basket... le nouveau draft NBA vient de tomber et le basket français est à l'honneur puisque cinq joueurs français ont été draftés dont deux dans le premier draft! Le premier, un joueur de Rouen a été pris en 16ème position et un autre en 24ème position dans le premier draft!

Cinq nouveaux petits français dans le circuit de la NBA, c'est une bonne année :-)

Et hier a eu lieu le dernier match de l'équipe de France de Tony Parker en France. Et c'était contre le Japon. LA France a largement gagné mais c'était un match très respectueux, presque bon enfant. L'équipe de France part pour Manille et le tournoi de qualification pour les JO pendant que les States ont sorti la liste de leurs joueurs sélectionnés. Une équipe qui fait peur... LeBron James, Draymond Green, Klay Thompson... The best of the NBA...

Trêve de bla bla...

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Kerwiden,**

je publie tous les mercredi. J'espère que la suite te plaira

* * *

 _ **Mardi**_

 _ **Salle commune**_

 _ **00h10**_

Le stress de la journée le rend trop nerveux pour trouver le sommeil et Akashi décide de se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans l'hôtel plutôt que de revivre encore et encore les images du match qu'il vient de jouer dès qu'il ferme les yeux.

Le simple souvenir de la victoire, de l'appel de son père, de sa conversation avec Kise, ou même de la colère de Kuroko lui permettent de ne pas se perdre dans les doutes qui lui encombrent l'esprit. Mais il ressent le besoin de marcher pour se le remémorer.

Et dans le silence de l'hôtel endormi, les murmures étouffés qui lui parviennent de la salle commune l'intriguent. Ne pouvant museler sa curiosité plus longtemps, il s'approche sans bruit pour se rendre compte que le bruit provient plutôt des cuisines qu'Aomine et Kagami ont décidé d'annexer.

Derrière la porte entrouverte, il entend quelques bruits de plats que l'on dérange et Aomine qui déclare :

\- Non, c'est pas aussi bon que celle de Jonas.

\- Si t'en veux pas, tu sais très bien que je peux manger pour deux…

Trois, quatre voire même cinq, pense Akashi en souriant.

\- J'ai pas dit que c'était pas bon, je dis juste que c'est pas aussi bon !

Akashi l'imagine très bien en train de protéger son assiette de la voracité de son équipier. A raison.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'on ait gagné face à l'Espagne ! s'exclame Kagami.

\- Et moi, j'en reviens toujours pas que LeBron James m'ait remarqué !

\- Ouais, pense tout haut Kagami, une petite chose qui ne va en rien régler tes problèmes d'ego…

Heureusement, pense Akashi, Aomine est trop perdu dans ses pensées pour l'écouter. Et il est presque soulagé de ne pas sentir la moindre trace de jalousie dans les paroles de Kagami.

Il pense exactement ce qu'il dit, ni plus ni moins.

Akashi hésite encore entre se manifester pour leur dire de retourner se coucher, ce qui implique qu'il doive expliquer sa présence, et retourner discrètement sur ses pas lorsque …

\- Tu sais, dit Kagami, avant notre match contre Rakuzan, Kuroko nous a parlé de vos années à Teiko, de la fameuse génération miracle, de toi, d'Akashi, de vous tous.

Aomine reste silencieux et il comprend sans peine pourquoi.

\- Et franchement, continue Kagami, au début, je t'avoue que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…

Kagami cherche visiblement ses mots et Aomine s'impatiente :

\- _Pourquoi quoi_ ?

\- Pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal pour des mecs qui n'en avaient plus rien à faire du basket ou même de lui.

De nouveau Aomine reste silencieux et à cet instant Akashi sait très bien ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il pense la même chose…

\- Mais maintenant, continue Kagami, je comprends. Vous avez tous un grain…

Aomine a dû réagir un peu violemment vu les bruits qui filtrent…

\- … comme tous les gens intéressants. Et vous êtes aussi des amis précieux. Je crois que c'est en voyant Akashi jouer comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui que je l'ai vraiment compris. J'ai toujours comparé ses passes avec celles de Kuroko parce qu'elles sont toutes les deux parfaites. Mais en fait, elles sont très différentes. Celles de Kuroko sont là pour gagner en tirant le maximum de nos capacités, celles d'Akashi…

Il cherche ses mots et Akashi se dit qu'il avait beaucoup trop attendu pour révéler sa présence. Et qu'il avait autant envie d'écouter la suite qu'il avait peur d'entendre ces paroles.

Et c'est Aomine qui termine sa phrase :

\- … elles ouvrent un porte sur ce qui pourraient être. Akashi a un don pour déceler les talents cachés. Je n'ai pas vraiment été étonné quand j'ai vu qu'il avait réussi à faire rentrer tous ses équipiers dans la zone.

\- Oui, dit Kagami. Mais …

Mais rien du tout… S'en est trop pour Akashi qui décide de tourner les talons le plus discrètement possible pour éviter une situation qui devient de plus en plus gênante …

\- Akashi kun ?

Merde !

Akashi ne perd jamais sa politesse légendaire, même dans ses pensées.

Mais là, le mot gênant est bien en dessous de la réalité pour décrire la situation.

Mais Kagami ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre, ouvre la porte et les invite à les rejoindre avec un tel naturel qu'il doute un instant d'avoir réellement été leur sujet de conversation quelque secondes auparavant.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils se trouvent tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine avec une portion plus que généreuse de l'omelette que Kagami avait préparé sans avoir rien réclamé.

\- C'est délicieux, dit-il sincèrement.

\- Kagami kun est un vrai chef, rajoute Kuroko.

Et à cet instant, Akashi se demande si Kuroko fait exprès d'en rajouter pour embarrasser un peu plus son ami qui rougit en niant de la tête :

\- C'est juste une omelette. D'habitude y a que moi qui n'arrive pas à dormir avant un match important et Kuroko se fout de moi à chaque fois ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas tout seul cette fois ! Même si j'ai du mal à t'imaginer nerveux au point de pas dormir, Akashi…

\- C'est lui qui a eu le rôle de plus difficile, dit Kuroko.

\- Sûr, dit Kagami. J'aurai pas tenu plus de cinq minutes face à cet enfoiré sans craquer !

\- T'aurais pas tenu une seule minute, rétorque Aomine moqueur.

\- T'as sûrement raison, avoue Kagami. Et toi non plus.

Aomine reste un instant sans voix parce que Kagami est réellement quelqu'un de simple. Pas simpliste juste simple. Prompt à s'énerver quand il doit se défendre, lui ou ses amis, prompt à admettre ses torts quand il pense se tromper…

\- T'es un incroyable capitaine, dit Kagami en se tournant vers Akashi qui l'écoute calmement. Mais tu te trompes si tu crois qu'on a besoin d'être protégé.

… et un peu trop honnête pour sa propre sécurité.

Dire un truc pareil à Akashi, les yeux dans les yeux, c'est une audace qu'Aomine ne se serait pas permise. Il tient trop à la vie.

Mais Kagami trouve un appui qui empêche Akashi de répliquer immédiatement dans le regard inflexible que lui lance Kuroko.

\- La coach avait raison, continue Kagami, sans toi, on aurait sûrement perdu. Notre compétition, la chance de rencontrer des joueurs meilleurs encore, tout se serait brusquement arrêté. Je suis prêt à beaucoup pour continuer à gagner et à jouer. Mais pas à sacrifier un de mes équipiers sur le terrain et surtout pas mon capitaine.

Et lorsqu'Aomine voit le regard d'Akashi s'adoucir et l'ombre d'un sourire effleurer ses lèvres, il se rend compte que son premier réflexe avait été celui qu'il aurait eu face à l' _autre_. C'est Akashi, celui qui avait été un de ses meilleurs amis qui est en face de lui.

\- Ce n'était pas si dur, dit Akashi, puisque que je savais qu'on finirait par gagner.

-« _Pas si dur_ » reprend ironiquement Kagami…

L'as de Seirin reprend les regards et les poses de l'espagnol d'une façon si ridicule que l'assistance d'abord médusée finit par rire autant de la situation que de Kagami.

Même Akashi sourit.

Et deux minutes plus tard, alors que les rires se tarissent, Kagami se reprend soudain :

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on va prendre si la coach apprend qu'on est là à presque une heure du mat'…

Aomine et Kagami ricanent tous les deux comme des idiots en imaginant la scène tandis que Kuroko a l'air de s'affoler un peu et Akashi, qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être pris en défaut par qui ou quoi que ce soit, se sent dans une situation si étrange qu'elle lui donne une sensation nouvelle et vertigineuse si grande qu'il en rigolerait presque.

Ils se dépêchent de faire disparaître toute trace de leur passage pour rejoindre leurs chambres en silence.

Et lorsque Akashi se glisse à nouveau sous les draps, cette fois le sommeil ne tarde pas à réclamer son dû.

* * *

 _ **Gymnase de Tokyo**_

 _ **Quelques minutes avant le coup d'envoi de France/Japon**_

La foule est tendue alors que le match allait bientôt commencer. Dans les tribunes, deux banderoles immenses reproduisant mot pour mot les tweets de LeBron James et Stephen Curry sont déroulées par des fans plus qu'enthousiastes.

Les joueurs s'échauffent sur le terrain en enchaînant les paniers dans un calme tout relatif et Louise, assise sur le banc, essaye de se concentrer sur ses joueurs pour ignorer le regard froid que lui lance Ferry sur le banc.

Akashi et Midorima qui ne font pas partie du cinq de départ sont sur le banc à ses côtés et lèvent la tête vers l'entraîneur français qui se dirige vers leur coach. Vu sa taille et son gabarit, ce grand brun devait être un ancien joueur et Louise pose un regard froid vers lui sans se lever du banc.

 _\- Entre compatriotes, dit Ferry en tendant la main pour la saluer, on peut rester poli._

 _-Il y a longtemps, une poignée de main était une façon de s'assurer que la personne qui vous faisait face n'allait pas vous planter un couteau dans le dos, dit Louise sans avoir bouger d'un pouce. Je porte déjà les traces de vos bassesses, je suppose que je ne risque rien de plus de votre part._

Louise se lève enfin et prend sa main sèchement devant Ferry qui affiche un rictus insupportable aux yeux d'Akashi et Midorima qui n'avaient rien loupé de l'échange entre les deux français.

- _Ils sont impressionnants ces petits japonais, continue Ferry. La génération miracle, je ne suis presque pas surpris de te voir là. Tu as toujours su te placer auprès du talent pur._

Le ton du coach français est si hautain et empreint de mauvaise foi qu'Akashi ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre :

 _\- Notre coach, dit-il avec une pointe de possessivité qui surprend Louise, ne s'est pas placée comme vous dites, c'est moi qui suis allé la chercher et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de s'occuper de nous._

Ferry darde ses yeux sombres sur Akashi qui se dit que si ce français est impressionnant, il l'est beaucoup moins que son propre père.

 _-_ **Ca** _parle français la petite chose, répond-il moqueur. Comme toujours, dit-il en se tournant vers Louise, tu laisses le soin aux autres de mener tes petites batailles._

Hors de lui et mis dans une position impossible, Akashi fixe froidement l'entraîneur sans répondre de crainte de paraître irrespectueux envers sa coach et Midorima lui aussi a du mal à se contenir.

Louise pose une main sur l'épaule de Shintaro qui se calme aussi tôt sans quitter des yeux Ferry :

\- _Tu dois te retrouver en train de vivre ton pire cauchemar en ce moment, dit-elle. Au deuxième tour de la coupe, face au Japon qui vient de gagner contre l'Espagne, une équipe qui vous avez explosé en finale de coupe d'Europe et qui est coaché par quelqu'un que tu as qualifié de quoi déjà, dit-elle en feignant de chercher des mots qu'elle connait par cœur. Ah oui, je me souviens, une gamine opportuniste sans talent aucun qui n'avait déjà pas sa place sur un terrain, encore moins sur le banc._

Elle relâche la main tendue de Ferry rageusement :

 _\- Je me demande bien comment tu vas pouvoir de nouveau tourner les choses à ton avantage quand on vous aura battu sur le terrain._

 _\- Tu ne peux même pas aligner tous tes titulaires sur le terrain, vous n'avez aucune chance._

 _\- Est-ce que je te fais peur au point que tu cherches à nous intimider ?_

Ferry la fixe une seconde sans réagir et tourne les talons brusquement pendant que Louise tremble de colère.

Elle aurait préféré qu'aucun de ses joueurs n'ait compris leur échange. Mais d'un seul coup d'œil, elle sait que ceux qui les avaient écoutés n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre le français pour comprendre les grandes lignes de leur conversation.

 _\- Coach ? demande presque timidement Midorima…_

 _\- Quoi !_

Et dans la seconde, Louise regrette son ton qui garde les reliefs de sa colère envers Ferry.

 _\- Si j'ai bien compris, la France a perdu face à l'Espagne parce que leur ailier était exclu…_

Louise acquiesce un peu mécaniquement d'un hochement de tête.

 _\- Et ça c'est joué à un buzzer beater…_

De nouveau Louise acquiesce :

 _\- J'appelle pas vraiment ça « se faire exploser »._

Louise jette un regard en coin à son arrière qui garde son attitude impassible alors qu'il lui fait remarquer qu'elle avait elle aussi utiliser la mauvaise foi face à Ferry.

Akashi qui est le seul à avoir compris leur échange en français reste figé devant l'audace de son ami.

Et nerveusement, Louise se met à rire devant l'incongru de la situation.

Après avoir mis en garde ses joueurs sur la mauvaise foi des français et sur le fait qu'ils devaient absolument garder leur calme, elle avait été la première à craquer. Et pire que tout elle avait utilisé les armes de leurs adversaires contre eux …

Ses éclats de rires se tarissent et elle en écrase une larme du coin de l'œil.

Toute sa tension s'est évanouie, la sienne et celle qui pesaient sur les épaules de ses joueurs. Mais ils n'en sont pas moins alertes. Et intrigués.

\- _Il faut du cran pour se moquer de son coach Midorima, dit-elle d'un ton soudain sérieux qui glace le sang de son arrière_

A vrai dire, il ne voulait ni se moquer ni se mettre en avant. Devant la situation et la tension insoutenable, il n'avait fait que souligner une évidence.

Louise fixe le banc adverse avec un petit sourire narquois et dit suffisamment fort pour que les français surpris par son rire l'entendent :

\- _Tu as de la chance que je doive te ménager pour_ _ **les prochains matchs**_ _parce que ça se serait payé en tours de terrain…_

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

LeBron James pose une main ferme sur l'épaule de Lucas, le force à se rapprocher avec un seul mot à la bouche, le même que pensent au même moment tous ses équipiers, le même que Stephen Curry est en train de dire à Joël et Becky Hammon à Stéphane :

\- Traduis !

* * *

 _ **France/Japon**_

 _ **Coup d'envoi**_

 _ **Tribune**_

Kyoshi regarde les japonais s'avancer avec fierté. C'est presque Seirin au complet qui se retrouve face aux français avec Izuki en meneur, l'ombre et la lumière sur les côtés, leur capitaine en arrière et dans son rôle, dans la raquette, Murasakibara.

Il n'est pas compliqué de comprendre ce que recherche la coach avec ce choix même si ce ne sont pas les meilleurs joueurs qui sont alignés face aux immenses français qui les regardent de haut. Littéralement puisque même le pivot français est plus grand que Murasakibara.

Le Japon a préféré la cohérence d'une équipe où chaque membre se connait parfaitement au talent individuel. Un instant, il se demande comment Murasakibara allait s'intégrer à ce jeu si collectif. Mais dès les premières secondes, il voit Kuroko lui envoyer une de ses passes boostées directement dans la raquette adverse et il met s'élance vers le panier.

Qui pourrait arrêter Murasakibara qui montre autant de détermination ?

Une question qui trouve malheureusement une réponse alors que Faure, le capitaine français s'interpose et dévie le ballon en touche presque facilement.

Et dans le chaos, Murasakibara se retrouve à terre.

Tout le monde avait le regard sur le ballon perdu, même l'arbitre.

Même lui.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Akashi serre les poings rageusement.

Murasakibara se relève sans rien laisser transparaître mais il avait vu le coup porté par la capitaine français alors que tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers le ballon.

Le contre français est rapide et l'arrache quelques secondes à ses réflexions.

Et comme l'avait prédit Louise, le meneur français n'est pas prudent.

Elle avait demandé à ses joueurs de laisser un des attaquants libres et de se concentrer sur Claire, l'ailier fort. Parce que leur meneur choisit d'ignorer son équipier démarqué pour faire une passe à son ailier fort.

Une passe que Kuroko intercepte et qu'il renvoie sur Izuki qui réorganise calmement l'attaque sous le regard attentif d'Akashi. C'était déjà un meneur redoutable avant l'entraînement mais il avait incroyablement progressé en trois semaines.

Et surtout, il joue avec ses équipiers de Seirin et il sait mieux que quiconque les utiliser. Il intègre Murasakibara sans effort dont il utilise la force avec une grande efficacité.

Le jeu de passe de Seirin est la meilleure option pour affronter une équipe qui cherche à exploiter les zones d'ombres. Et le seul qui arrive à s'y aventurer est heureusement plus filant qu'une anguille, pense-t-il en regardant Kuroko glisser entre les doigts de Claire qui n'a pas apprécié de se faire voler la balle.

Izuki cible facilement le seul point faible de la défense française en passant à Kagami qui se mesure à Dary. Il saute et le français s'interpose, le bousculant mais il en faut plus à Kagami pour louper l'arceau.

Le sifflet qui annonce les premiers points libère la tension de la foule qui exulte.

 **01 : 14**

 **0-2**

Mais l'attaque française est si rapide que la foule n'a pas arrêté ses applaudissements lorsque l'arrière français fonce sur Huyga et marque hors de la raquette, reprenant tout de suite l'avantage.

 **01 : 25**

 **3-2**

* * *

 _ **Tribune**_

Kiyoshi sur penche instinctivement vers le terrain comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux saisir la chose qui lui semble évidente mais qui continue à lui échapper.

Les français sont au moins aussi forts que les espagnols, de cela il est certain. Surtout lorsqu'il voit à nouveau le pivot français contrer Murasakibara qui finit par passer à Kuroko qui détourne le ballon sur Kagami mais il y a définitivement quelque chose qui l'interpelle dans le jeu des français.

 **01 : 43**

 **3-4**

Le meneur français a le ballon dans les mains, Kyoshi se force à détourner les yeux du ballon et du jeu. Il met toute son attention à chercher Kuroko, à contre temps du match.

S'il ne le trouve pas tout de suite, il voit le geste de l'ailier français qui tente de donner un coup à Hyuga qui lui échappe de justesse.

Alors que les paniers commencent à s'enchaîner de chaque côté, il perd un peu le fil du jeu en se rendant compte un peu plus à chaque seconde de la façon dont les français manœuvraient dans l'ombre avec la même constance.

Et si pour l'instant, les joueurs japonais semblent esquiver toutes leurs tentatives, il sait que cela ne durera pas…

L'ailier fort est meilleur encore qu'Aomine, le pivot surpasse Murasakibara et le meneur a une vision qui dépasse de loin celle de Takao.

Il jette un œil au compteur.

 **04 : 01**

 **12-10**

Les deux équipes sont au coude à coude mais la réussite des japonais ne repose que sur les passes de Kuroko et la puissance de Kagami.

* * *

 _ **Banc de la France**_

Ferry se lève du banc comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

Le duo Kagami Kuroko ne l'étonne guère, il avait vu tous les matchs de Seirin qu'il avait pu trouver et il connait la complémentarité de l'ombre et la lumière de cette équipe japonaise. Il n'est pas non plus surpris de la complémentarité de l'équipe et du choix de Louise. Un jeu de passe minimise les zones d'ombres sur le terrain.

Ce qui l'étonne par contre, c'est la façon dont les japonais esquivent tous les coups.

Qu'est-ce que Louise avait bien pu faire pour leur donner ce troisième œil derrière la tête ?

Mais cela ne l'inquiète pas tant que ça. Maintenant qu'il avait vu le sixième joueur du Japon jouer, il allait pouvoir passer à la deuxième partie de son plan.

Il cherche du regard son meneur qui attend son signal.

D'abord on s'occupe du nain et de l'excité puis on passe aux choses sérieuses, pense-t-il.

 **04 : 31**

 **14-12**

Le meneur français laisse le ballon à son ailier et reporte toute son attention sur Kuroko tandis que Kagami se fait marquer par l'ailier et l'arrière français.

Bloqué par l'étau des bras de l'immense français, Kuroko ne peut plus passer et Kagami est complètement entravé.

Izuki réagit immédiatement en détournant le ballon sur Hyuga qui n'est plus marqué. Le capitaine français encore dans la raquette bondit mais une seconde trop tard et Hyuga marque son premier trois points avec soulagement.

 **04 : 56**

 **14-15**

Sur le banc, Ferry accepte sereinement la petite faute de son capitaine. Il faudrait encore quelques ajustements mais le duo de comiques est neutralisé.

Discrètement, il fait à nouveau un signe à son meneur.

Faure demande le ballon et fonce sur la défense.

Littéralement.

Bousculant Murasakibara sur son passage assez violemment pour le faire tomber, il marque et obtient une faute. Et un lancer franc qu'il ne se permet pas de louper dans la foulée.

* * *

 **05 : 47**

 **20-17**

 _ **Cleveland**_

LeBron James s'emporte en regardant l'action :

\- Mais comment l'arbitre peut siffler une faute contre le joueur qui est à terre ! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Les règles ne sont pas exactement les mêmes qu'en NBA, dit Lucas. Un défenseur n'a pas le droit de toucher un attaquant au moment où il va tirer…

-Mais il lui a foncé dessus _au moment de tirer_ ! Y a faute là ! Et non seulement le panier compte, les français ont un lancer franc mais c'est le pivot japonais qui se prend la faute ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Lucas lui répond quelques mots en français qu'il ne comprend pas.

Jamais encore, Lucas n'avait été énervé au point d'en perdre son anglais. Et il n'a pas besoin d'être un expert en français pour comprendre ce que Lucas vient de dire.

Les français se moquent du jeu en pervertissant l'une de ses règles les plus fondamentales.

Le duo formé par Kuroko et Kagami est trop entravé pour jouer correctement alors que les français sont toujours aussi efficaces, les japonais doivent être particulièrement prudents dès qu'ils n'ont plus le ballon et maintenant ils obtiennent des fautes et des lancers francs sur une tactique particulièrement malhonnête…

A mesure que le temps s'écoule et que l'écart se creuse entre les français et les japonais, Lucas se terre dans le silence et le match devient un peu plus détestable.

Et la situation commence à devenir vraiment difficile pour les japonais.

 **10 : 00**

 **33-21**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ceux qui connaissent le basket reconnaîtront le style _légèrement_ anti-jeu de l'équipe nationale d'Espagne menée par Pau Gasol (qui sera au JO de Rio) et qui a rendu la finale France-Espagne de l'Euro difficile à regarder.

Quant aux différences de règles entre la NBA et la FIBA, elles sont nombreuses. La NBA privilégie le jeu et le spectacle. Les quart temps dure 12 minutes, les marchers ne sont presque jamais sifflés et celui qui fait tomber le joueur remporte la faute...

Pour la FIBA, un joueur qui tire n'est presque jamais fautif. Même s'il fonce sur un défenseur, c'est le défenseur qui prend la faute. Il y a là une faille dans les règles qui pose réellement problème quand on regarde les espagnols foncer dans les défenseurs en tirant.

Et obtenir un lancer franc juste après avoir marqué.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tous,**

le deuxième quart temps... Et je vais m'arrêter là pour ne rien spoiler! Mais pour la première fois, ce chapitre a été corrigé par un correcteur très attentif que je remercie, **Sarhtorian** pour sa diligence et sa disponibilité.

Alors à partir de demain, c'est la **Japan Expo** et je fais des démonstrations de go (comme tous les ans) au stand de la fédération française de go. Mon pseudo sur le site de go kgs est elane, ce sera inscrit sur mon badge avec mon prénom Emilie. Et de toute façon, je serai la seule fille du stand, si vous passez par là, vous ne pouvez pas me louper!

Alors si vous êtes à la Japan, n'hésitez pas à faire un petit tour pour apprendre à jouer ou faire une partie si vous savez déjà jouer. Je serai ravie de discuter un peu de Kuroko, des fanfics, du basket ou du go.

Le TQO, tournoi de qualification pour Rio a commencé hier pour la France. Les filles se sont déjà qualifiées, c'est aux hommes maintenant! Ils sont dans la poule de la Nouvelle Zélande et des Philippines.

Et Nicolas Batum sera là finalement après avoir conclu un deal incroyable avec les Hornets de Charlotte qui fait de lui sportif français le mieux payé au monde. Après les drafts, viennent la répartition des free agents et Kevin Durant vient de quitter OKC pour les Warriors. Et ça c'est du lourd pour l'équipe d'Oakland!

Et pour ceux qui sont abonnés au compte twitter des Warriors, y a une vidéo du summer camp des Warriors, camp d'entraînement au basket pour les enfants où Stephen Curry et la moitié des titulaires de l'équipe frappent à la porte des gosses pour les réveiller. La réaction des gosses qui ne s'y attendent pas, ça vaut le détour! Y a un des gosses qui tombe littéralement à la renverse :-) C'est encore plus chou que tout ce que j'aurai pu écrire!

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Dede44-le-bleu,**

tu as tout à fait compris ma référence. J'ai vraiment pas aimé regarder ce match. Et les français qui finissent par craquer à la fin. C'était horrible. Et pire que tout, c'était une finale de l'Euro. En France.

Horrible!

Tu as vu le deal de Nicolas Batum avec les Hornets de Charlotte. Tu as peut-être aussi vu que Gasol a conclu un deal avec les Spurs (puisqu'ils n'ont pas eu Durant, apparemment, c'est leur deuxième choix). Gasol et Parker dans la même équipe... J'attends de voir ce que ça peut donner.

Si l'équipe de France ne se qualifie pas pour Rio, j'aurai, je l'avoue une petite rancune contre l'Espagne. Du genre à espérer qu'ils tombent au premier tour contre les States et que LeBron James et Klay Thompson leur donnent une petite leçon de basket :-p Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils jouent anti-jeu. Aux derniers JO, ils ont pas été très fair-play.

Bon j'arrête là...

J'espère que la suite te plaira

* * *

 _ **Kerwiden**_

je suis flattée de savoir que tu apprécies autant ces matchs alors que tu n'en suis pas dans la réalité. Tu sais la plupart de mes lecteurs ne suivent pas le basket.

j'espère que ce quart temps te plaira.

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

Ravie de savoir que tu es toujours là :-)

Kuroko dans la zone, oui j'avais adoré écrire ma version de la zone de Kuroko dans " **Pénombres"**. Mais je ne peux pas abattre toutes mes cartes aussi vite car j'ai encore deux matchs et demi à écrire... Mais ce sera définitivement un des rebondissements d'un des matchs.

J'adore écrire les petits commentaires des français et de leurs équipiers. Cela me permet de mettre du rythme dans le récit et d'expliquer en même temps les différentes phases du jeu sans que ce soit trop lourd.

Quant au père d'Akashi, oui, il va vraiment essayer de se rapprocher de son fils.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **France/Japon**_

 _ **Deuxième quart temps**_

 **00 : 00**

 **33-21**

 _ **Banc de la France**_

Ferry fronce les sourcils en regardant ses joueurs, visiblement mécontent.

\- Je vous avais donné un objectif, vingt points d'écart contre le Japon ! Le Japon qui est arrivé par miracle à passer le premier tour et qui ne peut même pas aligner ses titulaires. Le Japon coaché par une gamine qui ne connaît rien à rien au basket ! Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous secoue un peu les puces, bande de nuls !

Croisant les bras, il toise ses joueurs en leur donnant des conseils techniques plus précis que s'ils avaient, eux, douze points de retard.

* * *

 _ **San Antonio**_

Stéphane fixe des yeux l'écran, la caméra balaye le terrain pour s'attarder sur le banc japonais. Le pivot a pris quelques coups mais il est solide. Et c'est lui qui avait été le plus exposé en défendant dans la raquette. Les autres ont l'air d'aller à peu près bien.

Presque tous sauf un.

Sauf une.

Il tremble un instant en voyant le regard perdu de son amie.

\- _Reprends-toi, Louise_ !

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Le sifflet annonçant la fin du premier quart temps vient à peine de retentir et Louise tremble de colère en regardant ses joueurs s'avancer vers le banc.

Depuis trois minutes, elle n'arrivait pas à penser de façon cohérente. La rage devant son impuissance face à la tactique de Ferry la rend incapable d'aligner deux pensées logiques !

Et ça fait trois minutes qu'elle aurait dû trouver une solution.

Ou au moins prendre un temps mort !

Quelle idiote !

Elle voit Murasakibara s'avancer vers elle comme si de rien n'était alors que c'est lui qui avait pris le plus de coups directs et elle se sent honteuse.

D'être française. De n'avoir rien fait. De ne même pas avoir une idée sur la façon de réagir face à la tactique de Ferry. Elle pouvait imaginer beaucoup de choses mais ce genre de manœuvres malhonnêtes, cela dépasse de loin tout ce qu'elle pouvait anticiper.

Et elle doit trouver !

Elle installe Murasakibara sur le banc, examinant rapidement les bleus et les traces de coups.

\- _Je suis désolée._

 _\- Je m'occupe de lui,_ dit Midorima dans son dos.

Elle se tourne vers ses joueurs, les mains encore tremblantes sans trop savoir ce qu'elle devait dire puisque la seule pensée qui se forme dans son esprit, c'est qu'elle ne mérite en rien le titre de coach à cet instant.

Un instant, elle ferme les yeux pour reprendre son souffle.

 _Reprends-toi, Louise !_

Un court instant, elle se demande pourquoi sa propre conscience emprunte la voix de Stéphane dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, les battements frénétiques de son cœur se sont calmés. Elle sait.

Enfin !

\- Izuki, dit-elle. La première technique que vous avez imaginée avec Takao pour contrer l'Argentine…

Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, les yeux d'Izuki et Takao s'agrandissent et ils hochent tous les deux la tête frénétiquement.

Louise se permet enfin un petit sourire :

\- Puisqu'on ne peut rien contre eux sous le panier, on leur laisse la raquette…

* * *

 **Tribune**

 **00 : 00**

 **33-21**

Miyaji sourit en regardant son duo de rookies, Midorima et Takao s'avancer. Il est ravi de voir ses deux équipiers sur le terrain mais il est un peu surpris de voir Izuki et Takao, deux meneurs, en même temps sur le terrain. L'ombre et la lumière de Seirin sont toujours là.

Les français mènent la première attaque. Et curieusement, les japonais leur laissent un couloir royal une fois dans la raquette.

* * *

 **00 : 14**

 **35-21**

 _ **Oakland**_

Stephen Curry lance un regard en coin à son arrière qui sourit pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu. Et il se demande bien pourquoi car avec ce panier, les japonais ont presque quinze points de retard et c'est comme s'ils avaient baissé les armes en refusant de se battre dans la raquette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il voit le nouveau passeur servir un ballon parfait à Midorima qui met un trois point magnifique qui laisse sur place l'arrière français.

 **00 : 50**

 **35-24**

Mais il n'est pas assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que si le français qui marque Midorima s'est fait avoir, il ne se ferait pas surprendre une deuxième fois.

De nouveau, les français foncent vers la moitié de terrain adverse.

Et de nouveau, ils sont seuls dans la raquette.

 **01 : 17**

 **37-24**

Et le sourire serein de Joël s'agrandit un peu plus.

Cette fois, il n'y tient plus et demande :

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Son équipier étouffe un petit rire et se tourne vers lui :

\- On n'y comprend rien, ça ressemble à rien et dans deux secondes tout paraîtra limpide. C'est du Louise tout craché !

Cette fois, l'arrière français contre le tir de Midorima. Mais Kuroko récupère le ballon in extremis pour l'envoyer sur Kagami qui se retrouve face à deux adversaires et relance sur Takao qui tire.

Et marque, tout sourire, son premier panier dans la compétition.

 **01 : 51**

 **37-26**

* * *

 _ **Banc de la France**_

Ferry jette un coup d'œil rapide au banc adverse.

Avoir laissé la raquette japonaise déserte évite les fautes défensives provoquées par ses joueurs et sa tactique de base devient caduque. Mais ses joueurs ont tout loisir de marquer sans se soucier de la défense comme son pivot vient de le faire à l'instant.

 **02 : 18**

 **39-26**

Ferry analyse le jeu de passes rapides mis en place par Izuki.

C'est loin d'être un génie, le meneur japonais, mais il place la balle où il veut quand il veut et a une vision du jeu aussi bonne que celle de son propre meneur. Et l'ajout de Midorima, ce joueur que Stephen Curry avait remarqué, a électrisé le public et les joueurs sur le parquet.

L'ailier qui donnait déjà du fil à retordre à Dary le surpasse avec encore plus de facilité et il ne peut plus mettre deux défenseurs sur lui car arrêter le shooter à trois points est une priorité.

Ils n'arriveraient peut-être pas à creuser l'écart à vingt points comme il l'avait prévu. Mais en jouant ainsi, le Japon ne peut pas espérer remonter son retard.

Encore moins gagner.

Alors pourquoi, de l'autre côté du banc et sur le terrain, les joueurs adverses ont-ils l'air si calme ?

* * *

 **02 : 39**

 **39-28**

Alors que les français relancent l'attaque, Takao fait un petit signe à Izuki.

Tout est prêt. Enfin.

Takao, Kuroko et Midorima sont en place.

Le meneur français a une vision du jeu encore meilleure que la sienne mais il a passé plus de dix minutes à l'observer et Kuroko est prêt.

Il doit mettre toute son attention sur le mouvement de Kuroko pour le voir agir.

Et tout s'enchaîne aussi parfaitement qu'à l'entraînement.

Kuroko dévie le ballon de la passe du meneur français sur lui qui l'envoie à Takao.

La défense française se met en place immédiatement. Ils sont incroyablement rapides mais ce qui suit, personne n'aurait pu l'anticiper…

* * *

 _ **Oakland**_

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? se demande tout haut un bref instant Stephen Curry en regardant le match.

Tous ses équipiers observent l'arrière japonais courir… dans le mauvais sens. Et seul puisque les français aussi sont surpris.

La passe du petit japonais est parfaite et Midorima ne peut pas louper son tir.

Alors que le ballon traverse dans une course ridiculement haute tout le terrain, le public retient son souffle avant d'applaudir à tout rompre quand le ballon passe l'arceau sans même toucher le filet.

Et à l'autre bout du monde, toute l'équipe des Warriors se met à rire en voyant Midorima tenter de remettre des lunettes qui ne glissent plus depuis longtemps sur son nez.

\- Il peut vraiment marquer de n'importe où, ce gosse ! s'amuse Stephen Curry.

* * *

 **03 : 02**

 **39-31**

Ferry fait un geste à son meneur.

Il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois par un tir pareil et il met tout de suite deux défenseurs sur l'arrière japonais et exhorte son meneur d'un geste à plus de prudence.

Le sixième joueur qui lui a pris la balle en plein milieu du terrain est dangereux mais pas impossible à arrêter.

Mais cette fois, c'est Takao qui vole la balle, l'envoie sur Izuki qui passe à Kagami qui est démarqué et met un dunk monstrueux qui fait tomber son adversaire qui tente de sauter pour l'arrêter.

* * *

 **03 : 32**

 **39-33**

 **San Antonio**

Stéphane observe le jeu avec attention.

Les français arrivent encore parfois à atteindre la raquette adverse. Et lorsqu'ils posent un pied sur le territoire japonais, ils n'ont plus de résistance, empêchant les fautes défensives et les lancers francs. Mais avant d'y arriver, le milieu de terrain devient le jeu de Takao et de Kuroko qui ont passé tout le premier quart temps à observer les français.

Et une fois que le ballon est volé, Izuki tire à chaque fois le meilleur parti de la situation en alternant les stratégies en fonction des choix français, choisissant toujours les meilleures solutions, d'une passe en arrière pour Midorima à une passe en avant vers Kagami ou même Kuroko qui mystifie son adversaire par son tir invisible.

La vision et les passes impeccables d'Izuki le rendent incroyablement efficace et il organise l'attaque et la défense avec une précision qui l'impressionne.

Dans les tribunes, le public commence à comprendre que, même sans avoir marqué un seul panier, toute la stratégie du Japon, ce nouveau souffle qui fait reprendre des couleurs à leur équipe et briller l'espoir au fond de leurs yeux, repose sur les épaules du meneur.

Et dans ce moment de grâce pour l'équipe du Japon, un nouveau murmure, qui s'amplifie de seconde en seconde, scande le nom du meneur.

\- Izuki ! Izuki ! Izuki ! IZUKI !

* * *

 **07 : 02**

 **44-42**

 **Temps mort pour la France**

 _ **Banc de la France**_

Froidement en colère, Ferry croise les bras en dévisageant ses joueurs un à un avant de s'arrêter sur son capitaine.

\- Faure, dit Ferry, tu t'arranges comme tu veux mais tu me stoppes ce gosse !

\- Tous les regards sont sur nous, coach. Il va me falloir un peu de temps.

\- Je sais que tu trouveras le moment.

Ferry jette un œil au banc adverse.

\- Ils vont mettre sur le banc leur sixième joueur, il est déjà à bout de souffle. Ils vont avoir beaucoup plus de mal à intercepter nos passes maintenant. Mais je l'avoue, je les ai sous-estimés. Soyez sur vos gardes, _elle_ va sûrement nous mettre un de ses titulaires sur le terrain en attaque.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

\- Takao, Izuki, votre technique fonctionne encore mieux qu'à l'entraînement, dit Louise.

Les deux passeurs lui retournent un grand sourire fier et complice alors qu'Akashi se dit qu'en tant que meneur, il aurait des adversaires de valeurs pendant les prochaines compétitions nationales.

\- Mais Kuroko ne peut pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps. Et maintenant que tu deviens un danger pour Ferry, tu es une cible, Izuki. Kagami, tu oublies l'attaque et tu gardes un œil sur lui. Aomine, tu remplaces Kuroko et c'est à toi de mener l'attaque.

Louise se plante devant Aomine :

\- Aomine, n'oublie pas. On ne défend pas dans la raquette. Tu vas devoir faire appel à ton instinct pour déjouer leurs coups bas mais tu ne dois pas rentrer dans la raquette adverse et respecter les choix d'Izuki, il a une excellente vision globale du jeu et il sait faire les bons choix au bon moment.

Aomine tend son poing à Izuki avec le plus grand sérieux qui répond à son geste dans un réflexe. Une situation à peu près aussi irréaliste qu'une foule qui acclamerait son nom en pleine coupe du monde…

\- Non seulement on va les rattraper, dit Aomine, mais c'est nous qui allons finir ce quart temps avec quinze points d'avance.

\- On ne s'enflamme pas et on reste prudent, dit Louise en jetant un œil à Kagami qui acquiesce tout en restant calme.

* * *

 **07 : 02**

 **44-42**

A peine Izuki a-t-il fait un pas sur le terrain que l'immense pivot français se pose devant lui avec un sourire qui aurait fait reculer n'importe qui.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Izuki, qui est loin d'être petit pour un japonais, se sent ridicule et déplacé sur le terrain.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demande si c'est ce que doit ressentir Kuroko en permanence lorsqu'il met un pied sur un terrain de basket…

Mais la présence rassurante de Kagami sur sa gauche qui veille sur lui et de la foule qui l'acclame lui redonne confiance. Même s'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir manier aussi bien Aomine que Kagami ou Midorima. Il s'est retrouvé plus d'une fois dans la même équipe que l'as de Tôô à l'entraînement, mais Aomine n'avait jamais réellement obéi qu'à Akashi sur le terrain.

C'est à lui de mener l'attaque et il choisit de repousser un peu son problème en passant à Takao qui renvoie la balle sur Midorima qui réussit à se démarquer suffisamment longtemps pour tirer.

L'arrière français réagit assez vite pour dévier la balle.

A une vitesse vertigineuse, Aomine fond sur le ballon, se fait déséquilibrer par l'ailier français qui s'interpose mais arrive quand même à tirer avant de tomber.

* * *

 **07 : 59**

 **44-44**

 _ **Cleveland**_

LeBron James acquiesce d'un hochement de tête le panier d'Aomine qui se remet debout d'un bond en souriant.

\- Il me plait vraiment, ce gosse.

Lucas sourit en regardant Aomine se mesurer à l'ailier français en défense. Le français est plus massif et un peu plus rapide. Mais ils ont exactement le même style, un vrai duel de street basket qui captive le public qui retient son souffle.

Plongés dans leur duel, les deux ailiers en oublient le jeu, leurs équipiers et même le temps qui s'écoule. Et la raquette.

Aomine se retrouve à défendre dans la raquette sous le regard noir de sa coach.

* * *

 **Barcelone**

Jonas détourne les yeux de l'écran en secouant la tête et en marmonnant :

\- Tu joues avec ta vie, gamin, dit-il en direction d'Aomine.

Les yeux noirs de colère, Louise se lève du banc pour demander un temps mort alors qu'une fois son duel gagné, Aomine fait une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

Il passe à Izuki pour qu'il redistribue le jeu comme il l'entend.

Le meneur de Seirin met bien une seconde à se reprendre avant de lancer l'attaque. Il prend le temps de réorganiser calmement le jeu, il a une chance de prendre enfin l'avantage au score dans les mains, il ne va pas la louper.

Mais la défense française ne laisse aucune ouverture. Il est bloqué et ses vingt-quatre secondes s'écoulent à toute vitesse.

\- Fonce ! lui crie Aomine alors qu'il se débat encore contre son adversaire.

Il s'exécute et marque sous l'ovation du public qui voit enfin son équipe prendre le dessus.

Chose encore plus étonnante, après Kuroko, Midorima et Kagami, Aomine lui tend son poing et le félicite. Juste avant de s'excuser parce qu'il n'avait pas été attentif dans son duel avec le français.

Et qu'il ferait attention la prochaine fois.

* * *

 **08 : 55**

 **44-46**

 _ **Oakland**_

Stephen Curry observe avec un petit sourire le panier d'Izuki que le public applaudit à tout rompre.

\- Ils nous ressemblent un peu, cette équipe du Japon.

Oui, pense Joël. C'est une équipe plus technique que massive avec un véritable spécialiste des trois points. Oui, ils nous ressemblent assez.

\- C'est une équipe très collective où chaque membre, même ceux qui sont sur le banc, a sa place sur le terrain, continue Stephen Curry.

Joël hoche la tête pour approuver en silence.

\- … Une équipe qui n'a pas besoin d'un monstre pour exister.

Joël s'apprêtait à acquiescer de nouveau, machinalement lorsqu'il jette un regard en coin à son capitaine.

Et toi, t'es quoi ? pense Joël en lui envoyant une petite tape derrière la nuque en marmonnant :

\- _Idiot de capitaine_ …

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

 **09 : 38**

 **46-46**

Les français ne mettent pas longtemps à rétablir l'équilibre. Et cette fois, Aomine ne prend plus de risques dans la raquette. Et au moment où il se retient, Louise, et Jonas à l'autre bout du monde, ont le même réflexe en hochant la tête dans un même mouvement, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Un ballon rattrapé in extremis ne vaut pas le risque d'une faute, d'un lancer franc. Encore moins d'une blessure.

Et lorsqu'Izuki remet la balle en jeu, il sait que ce sera la dernière attaque et leur chance de finir avec un panier d'avance avant la mi-temps.

Il ne doit rien précipiter pour éviter tout contre. Et déjà la défense française est en place, verrouillant toute possibilité dans leur moitié de terrain. Cette fois, ils ne l'oublient pas puisque l'impressionnant pivot français l'empêche d'avancer. Kagami qui veille sur lui depuis le dernier temps mort lui permet de trouver une faille et il fait un signe à Takao.

Midorima a déjà compris, recule et saute sans même avoir le ballon devant son adversaire qui l'observe comme s'il était devenu fou.

Izuki visualise l'action avant même qu'elle ne se produise et lance le ballon.

Takao sert une balle parfaite à son équipier qui la réceptionne en plein vol et tire alors qu'il est encore au milieu du terrain.

Et le temps suspend son vol à la balle qui traverse tout le terrain.

Tous les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle en croisant les doigts.

Même Midorima n'ose pas tourner la tête avant que le ballon ne passe l'arceau.

Kagami aussi.

Pour la première fois, le pivot français saisit l'opportunité que le jeu lui tend alors que toutes les têtes sont tournées vers son propre panier.

Et lorsque le sifflet de la fin du match retentit, que le Japon prend la tête d'une courte avance sur un buzzer beater qui déchaîne le public, sous le regard noir du capitaine français et du coach français, Izuki, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc, s'effondre sans un bruit sur le parquet.

 **10 : 00**

 **46-49**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Une petite précision sur le fait que Stephen Curry ne se considère pas comme "un monstre" sur le terrain. Il a été sélectionné en NBA tardivement, il avait un mauvais draft et il n'a pas le physique d'un LeBron James. Comme son équipe d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas le profil d'une équipe qui gagne normalement. Les joueurs sont à son image, plus techniques que massifs.

Beaucoup pensent que les victoires des Warriors ont changé la donne sur le profil que doit avoir une équipe qui gagne. Une équipe plus technique qu'en force. Et pendant la finale contre Cleveland, presque tous les "seconds rôles" ont brillé pendant un des sept matchs.

Et je commence à vous préparer puisque j'ai des lecteurs qui attendent vraiment mes chapitres du mercredi... Je vais prendre une semaine de vacances loin de tout ordi/net et autre technologie. Du coup, le chapitre de la semaine prochaine devrait être prêt à temps mais pas le suivant. Y aura une petite interruption d'une semaine dans la publication... Désolée.


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à tous,**

la suite du match, enfin.

Et je vous avoue que ça fait un bien fou de déconnecter une semaine du net, de l'ordi, de tout. Même si, j'aurais préféré avoir d'autres news que ce qu'il vient de se passer à Nice en rentrant.

Le monde devient tragiquement fou.

Sinon, le "summer camp" de l'équipe des USA commence pour préparer Rio et le Head Coach n'est autre que Popovitch, le coach de Spurs.

Le tirage au sort des équipes a été fait et la France se retrouve dans le groupe des US et de la Serbie. La Chine et l'Australie y sont aussi. Bref, ça va pas être simple. Dans l'autre groupe, les concurrents sérieux sont l'Argentine, l'Espagne et la Croatie. Je dirai que c'est moins tendu comme groupe, on verra bien.

Ce seront les derniers matchs en équipe de France pour Tony Parker, ce serait magique si il terminait sa carrière par un podium.

Et ce WE, c'est le tournoi du Quai 54 et j'y vais avec Aya :-) On va avoir chaud mais on va s'éclater!

Bref, voici le troisième quart temps corrigé par Sarhtorian, qui avait vraiment peu de temps pour le faire, merci à lui, de ce match.

 **Bonne lecture** :-)

* * *

 **M,**

je suis flattée. C'est exactement ce que j'essaye de faire, que l'évolution des perso nourrisse l'histoire et inversement.

J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **C.C. Fan de tous,**

tout lu en 3h! Nooon... Même "Kise"?

T'es trop forte.

J'ai qq histoires originales sur fanfic fr si tu es tentée, publiée sous le pseudo d'elane. Et j'ai une idée originale qui me paraît assez travaillée pour en faire qq chose de complet après cette histoire.

En tout cas, un grand merci pour ton comm'.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **France/ Japon**

 **Mi-Temps**

 ** _Infirmerie_**

Izuki est allongé sur le lit aux draps blancs de l'infirmerie, la jambe mal en point. Takao, assis à ses côtés, crispe sa main sur le maillot de son ami, retenant à peine ses larmes de frustration et de colère.

Louise croise le regard du médecin avec une question muette au fond des yeux.

Il nie de la tête en baissant les yeux.

Izuki ne pourra ni jouer pendant ce match ni pendant le suivant.

Et il fait tout son possible pour ne pas craquer devant ses amis.

Akashi reste impassible en regardant Izuki tandis que Kagami baisse la tête, en colère contre lui-même :

\- Izuki, c'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! J'ai tourné la tête, j'ai…

Izuki se tourne vers lui et lui fait signe de s'approcher d'un petit mouvement de la main. Kagami s'exécute sans même réfléchir et Izuki lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête :

\- Idiot ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu m'as protégé pendant tout le quart temps. Sans toi, je n'aurai pas tenu plus d'une minute. Alors si tu continues à dire des bêtises aussi grosses que ton appétit, du genre : c'est de ma faute, je continue à te frapper.

\- Mais…

Izuki lui donne, à nouveau, une petite tape.

\- Pas de mais !

Kagami préfère ne pas répondre car il n'est pas prêt à prendre un autre coup. Mais il ne s'en sent pas moins coupable.

\- Et maintenant, dit Izuki en regardant Takao, Akashi et Kagami, vous avez mieux à faire que de rester là. Vous avez un match à gagner.

\- Akashi va te remplacer. Dès que tu te sens un peu mieux, tu nous rejoins sur le banc.

Impassible, Izuki accueille la nouvelle en hochant la tête et Takao le dévisage avec étonnement :

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?! Toutes ces semaines où on s'est entraîné, tous ces matchs qu'on a regardés, ces stratégies qu'on a mises en place pour affronter l'Argentine ! Tout ce travail réduit à néant à cause d'un connard et d'une seconde d'inattention. Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?! Je serais à ta place, je…

Le masque derrière lequel Izuki cache son visage commence à tomber et Akashi pose une main sur l'épaule de Takao pour qu'il arrête.

\- C'est le moins pire des scénarios que je pouvais imaginer, souffle Izuki pour lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! souffle Takao. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que _ça_ !

Izuki relève la tête :

\- Ca aurait pu être toi ou Kagami ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne suis là que parce que je pouvais aider à trouver des stratégies contre l'Argentine. Et franchement, toutes nos tactiques, Akashi les maîtrisera mieux que moi en en rien de temps.

Takao fait un pas vers Izuki et se tourne gravement vers lui :

\- T'as de la chance d'être blessé parce que, sinon, je t'aurai frappé, idiot ! Cette technique qui nous a permis de revenir au score, c'était ton idée. Et j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi qui serais le seul à pouvoir mener l'équipe au mieux.

Il ne faut pas être un génie pour voir qu'Izuki l'écoute sans vraiment le croire, conscient que son ami cherche à trouver les mots pour le réconforter.

Alors, Akashi s'avance à son tour :

\- Je n'accepte pas le fait qu'un joueur qui occupe le même poste que moi et qui m'a battu sur le terrain se sous-estime ainsi, dit-il.

Surpris, Izuki relève les yeux. Parce qu'il avait vu depuis trois semaines ce que vaut réellement le capitaine de la génération miracle sur le terrain et qu'il ne se sent pas de taille à être comparé à un tel joueur.

Mais Akashi est sérieux.

Et c'est sûrement le plus grand compliment qu'il ait jamais reçu.

\- Sans compter, rajoute Takao, qu'il y a une chose qu'Akashi fera jamais aussi bien que toi !

A cet instant, Akashi se demande bien quoi…

\- Il ne fera jamais d'aussi bons jeux de mots que toi !

Akashi comme Izuki esquissent le même sourire.

Oui, ça je veux bien l'admettre, pense Akashi.

Louise les rappelle à l'ordre, le temps tourne.

Alors qu'ils sortent de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre le terrain, la réalité tombe brutalement sur les épaules de Takao. De nouveau, il s'imagine à la place de son ami et son souffle se coupe.

\- Coach, est-ce que je peux rester avec Izuki jusqu'à …

Alors qu'il se retourne dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre d'Izuki est encore entrouverte et il devine, plus qu'il ne le voit, Izuki pleurer en silence, seul sur son lit.

Louise avait compris qu'il attendait que tout le monde soit sorti de la petite pièce pour faire tomber ce masque derrière lequel il se dissimulait tant qu'ils étaient là.

Takao détourne les yeux pudiquement et se plante devant Akashi.

\- J'ai pleuré de frustration et de colère deux fois dans ma vie à cause d'un match de basket. Et ces deux fois, tu étais dans l'équipe adverse. Alors maintenant qu'on est dans la même équipe, je compte bien faire pleurer les autres.

Il tend son poing avec le plus grand sérieux et Akashi répond à son geste.

\- On va leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à l'un des nôtres.

Takao voit dans les yeux de son capitaine l'éclat brut des yeux froids de l' _autre_ Akashi.

Et pour la première fois, il n'est pas mécontent de les avoir tous les deux de son côté.

* * *

 ** _Banc de la France_**

Ferry se permet un petit sourire.

Oui ils ont un panier de retard mais il est exactement où il veut être. Louise allait mettre son capitaine sur le terrain et tout est prêt.

\- On ne prend plus de risque, dit-il. La dernière fois, cela nous avait coûté trop cher, dit-il en regardant Claire.

Son ailier acquiesce. Sa suspension pour la finale de la coupe d'Europe leur avait coûté la victoire. Et maintenant qu'un des japonais était à l'infirmerie, toutes les caméras allaient scruter le terrain.

\- Ils vont de nouveau défendre dans la raquette.

Ses joueurs acquiescent.

\- Ils sont jeunes et en colère, ils vont faire l'erreur de vouloir s'imposer physiquement, perdant le seul avantage qu'ils ont sur nous. Parce qu'on est plus rapides, plus grands et plus forts qu'eux. Et parce que Laurent connaît par cœur toutes les passes de leur capitaine.

Le meneur français sourit. Son coach lui avait fait passer des heures à regarder le jeu d'Akashi. Il avait étudié à fond toutes ses stratégies, toutes ses passes. Il avait observé tout son jeu face à l'équipe française pendant leur match d'entraînement.

Quand il avait vu que le Japon n'alignait même pas son capitaine sur le terrain, il s'était senti insulté comme rarement. Leur remplaçant était doué mais il avait décortiqué chacune des tactiques du capitaine japonais, il avait compris la dualité des deux Akashi. Et quelle que soit la face qu'il va lui présenter sur le terrain, il est prêt à l'affronter.

Il en frémit d'impatience comme rarement.

Ce japonais est un défi, un de ceux qu'il adore affronter, dépasser et anéantir.

Il a tellement hâte.

\- Claire, tu te retrouves face à leur titulaire Aomine. Tu es plus rapide et tu le domines d'une tête mais méfie-toi. Il est du genre à s'améliorer de minute en minute face à un adversaire qui en vaut la peine.

L'ailier français acquiesce. Il l'avait ressenti durant leur premier duel, ce japonais a une soif insatiable pour les défis.

Et ça lui plait.

\- Lally, Dary, vous vous mettez sur l'arrière. Vous ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle, où qu'il soit. Il peut marquer de partout. C'est un vrai problème.

\- Je m'occupe de Kagami ? demande Faure.

Ferry acquiesce avec un petit sourire. Avec son capitaine dans les pattes, l'ailier japonais n'allait pas les gêner bien longtemps. Mais il est étonné de voir que Faure ait retenu son nom. C'est presque une marque de respect de la part de son pivot.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de leur voleur de ballon ? demande son capitaine en parlant de Takao.

\- On diminue les passes et on accélère le jeu, le problème se résoudra tout seul.

* * *

 ** _Banc du Japon_**

Louise croise les bras en regardant ses joueurs dont la résolution éclate au fond des yeux.

\- Je vais être claire, nous sommes tous en colère de ce qu'il vient de se passer sur le terrain. Mais ce serait la pire des insultes envers Izuki que de céder à cette rage et de commencer à faire n'importe quoi sur le terrain. Ferry est peut-être un ….

Les mots qui suivent ont beau être en français, ce sont des mots que ni Midorima ni Akashi n'avaient jamais appris mais que tous ont compris.

\- Mais il n'agit jamais sans penser plusieurs coups à l'avance. Et si on joue la carte de la force brute, nous n'avons aucune chance.

Tous baissent les yeux, impuissants devant l'implacable réalité.

\- Ils ne feront pas l'erreur de continuer leurs coups bas maintenant qu'un de nos joueurs est à terre. Ils savent que les caméras seront à l'affût de la moindre irrégularité et que, même si l'arbitre ne voit rien, ils seront sanctionnés pour le match suivant.

Louise prend une longue inspiration :

\- Tant qu'ils sont persuadés qu'ils joueront le prochain match, nous n'avons rien à craindre.

Tous comprennent que s'ils ne craignent plus de coups bas, la raquette devient enfin accessible et que les français sont persuadés de leur victoire.

Et oui, c'est vexant.

\- Par contre, ils vont de nouveau tenter de provoquer des fautes défensives. Mais on peut tourner les choses à notre avantage.

Louise fait un petit signe à Takao qui comprend tout à fait le message. Intercepter et prévoir les actions de l'adversaire quand on sait ce qu'il cherche à faire est plus facile.

\- Akashi, dit Louise en dernière recommandation, méfie-toi de Laurent.

* * *

 ** _Terrain_**

 ** _Troisième quart temps_**

 ** _00 : 00_**

 **46-49**

Dès les premières secondes, le bras de fer entre les deux équipes fait rage sur le terrain.

Le ballon passe à toute vitesse d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, intercepté par les deux équipes avant même que quiconque puissent tenter un tir.

Le meneur français intercepte presque facilement les passes d'Akashi. Mais l'inverse est aussi vrai. Et le compteur des paniers est bloqué pour les deux équipes depuis une bonne minute alors que s'engage un duel entre Aomine et son adversaire.

Un duel que le français finit par emporter.

* * *

 ** _01 : 16_**

 **48-49**

 **Banc du Japon**

Le temps semble se cristalliser autour des deux meneurs qui se font face.

Akashi tente une passe à Aomine que Laurent intercepte.

Le ballon a changé de mains mais le duel reprend.

\- Il ne jouait pas comme ça en première mi-temps, pense tout haut Himuro en parlant du meneur français.

Louise ne détourne pas les yeux du terrain et prend la parole :

\- Je n'ai pas décidé de mettre Izuki sur le terrain uniquement parce qu'Akashi avait joué tout le match contre l'Espagne. Laurent a un style à la fois similaire et très différent d'Akashi. Quand Akashi joue, il ne cherche pas uniquement l'opportunité la plus efficace, il cherche toujours celle qui offre le moins de risques pour tes équipiers. Pour Laurent, plus l'opportunité est risquée, plus elle lui plait. Et ses équipiers, particulièrement Claire, prennent ses passes comme un défi personnel.

\- Dans une situation identique, le premier choix d'Akashi serait le dernier de Laurent, comprend Himuro.

\- … et inversement, termine Louise.

* * *

 ** _Terrain_**

Le compteur des points est de nouveau bloqué et le ballon n'a cessé de passer d'une main à l'autre sans discontinuer depuis une bonne minute.

Mais Takao a su déjouer l'attaque finale de Claire et envoie le ballon à Aomine.

L'ailier français se précipite pour le contre. Malgré la rapidité de l'as japonais, il le rattrape, saute et dévie le tir d'Aomine au dernier moment.

Takao récupère le ballon in extremis et le relance à Kagami qui réussit à tromper l'espace d'un instant la vigilance du capitaine français.

Mais Claire saute et attrape le ballon au vol.

De nouveau, il trouve Aomine sur son chemin.

* * *

 ** _Banc du Japon_**

 ** _03 : 41_**

 **48-49**

Presque trois minutes sans un panier.

Les deux équipes sont au coude à coude et aucune ne se démarque suffisamment pour se créer une opportunité.

Midorima est complètement bloqué par deux défenseurs, Faure s'occupe de Kagami qui ne touche plus un ballon, les deux meneurs n'arrivent pas à se départager. Quant à Aomine, il n'arrive à se hisser au niveau de Claire que parce qu'il se donne à fond sur chaque ballon, progressant de seconde en seconde.

Seul Takao arrive à donner quelques ballons car aucun français ne le marque.

Mais ce statu quo ne dérange pas Louise tant que l'écart au score est minime. Elle a encore des atouts de valeurs qu'elle placera sur le jeu au bon moment.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, pense tout haut Himuro. Quand vous avez analysé mon propre jeu en tant que meneur, vous m'avez dit que j'étais trop prévisible car je jouais toujours de la façon la plus efficace. Vous m'avez conseillé de rajouter un peu de chaos à mon jeu pour déjouer les prédictions d'Akashi. Alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas faire la même chose ?

Louise s'apprête à répondre mais c'est Murasakibara qui prend la parole.

\- Faire attention à son équipe est un des fondements du basket d'Akashi. A Teiko, il se comportait presque plus en grand frère qu'en capitaine, il prenait soin de nous et rien n'échappait à son regard attentif. C'est quelque chose de tellement fondamental dans son jeu que lorsqu'il _a changé_ , cela se retrouvait quand même dans son jeu.

Kuroko et Kise acquiescent silencieusement les paroles de leur pivot.

L'autre Akashi n'avait peut-être plus de respect pour ses adversaires mais il respectait les règles et ses équipiers.

Et sur le terrain, si les deux meneurs s'affrontent dans un duel où aucun des deux joueurs n'arrive à dominer l'autre, l'équilibre finit lentement par basculer.

Parce que si les deux meneurs font jeu égal, Midorima est bloqué et les deux ailiers sont en train de se faire dépasser par les français.

Claire et le capitaine français viennent de marquer deux paniers coup sur coup.

* * *

 ** _05 : 41_**

 **52-49**

Louise sait que son équipe doit trouver un nouveau souffle pour contrer l'attaque française et renverser la situation avant que l'écart au score ne se creuse.

\- Kise, prépare-toi, dit Louise. Tu vas…

Les mots de Louise meurent sur ses lèvres lorsque Kuroko arrive, aidant Izuki à avancer et à s'installer sur le banc.

Alors qu'Akashi s'apprête à remettre le ballon en jeu après une faute française, tous les regards se tournent vers le jeune meneur japonais assis sur le banc qui tente par tous les moyens de cacher la tristesse qui l'étreint.

Une seconde puis deux passent alors que même le public retient son souffle.

Le seul regard d'Izuki a allumé une nouvelle flamme dans le regard des japonais sur le parquet et Louise décide d'attendre un peu avant de faire un changement.

* * *

 ** _06 : 07_**

 **52-49**

Kagami qui se sent encore coupable fixe Izuki et se tourne vers l'immense pivot qui lui fait face.

Depuis le début du quart temps, il n'arrive pas à trouver la faille dans la défense du pivot. Mais pour Izuki qui ne peut plus être sur le parquet avec eux, il n'a pas le droit de s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement.

Un instant, il ferme les yeux. Il reconnait maintenant sans peine les symptômes.

Cette vague d'énergie qui court dans tous ses membres, qui le fait trembler, son cœur qui cogne à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, les sons qui lui paraissent à la fois plus clairs et plus lointains.

Que ce soit le capitaine français qui se trouve en face de lui, qu'il soit plus grand et plus massif que Murasakibara, plus fourbe que Hanamiya, plus rapide qu'Aomine, il s'en fout.

Il allait le dépasser.

Pour ses équipiers.

Pour Izuki.

Alors qu'il ouvre les yeux, sous le regard de ses adversaires, de ses équipiers, de la foule qui applaudit son équipe, Kagami plonge profondément dans la zone.

Aomine a ses côtés sourit en dévisageant Claire et Faure.

\- Au moment où vous avez touché un de nos équipiers, vous avez perdu cette partie.

Parce que personne ne peut l'arrêter quand il est comme ça. Ni vous, ni moi.

Akashi profite de la surprise des français pour passer la balle à Kagami qui se démarque d'un bond. Le capitaine français a beau réagir à toute vitesse, Kagami est plus rapide.

Pour la première fois.

* * *

 ** _06 : 27_**

 **52-51**

 ** _Banc du Japon_**

Louise abandonne l'idée d'un changement pour ne pas casser le rythme de la partie.

De nouveau les paniers s'enchaînent.

Des deux côtés.

Si la défense française est enfin surpassée, leur attaque est plus incisive. Les deux adversaires qui marquent Midorima le suivent encore comme son ombre mais les trois autres assurent une attaque plus qu'efficace et rapide.

Du côté japonais, Akashi et Aomine se synchronisent parfaitement avec la zone de Kagami dans un trio qui électrise les spectateurs.

* * *

 ** _San Antonio._**

 ** _08 : 07_**

 **62-61**

Stéphane est impressionné.

Kagami, ce joueur qui avait peu joué pendant leur partie contre les japonais, a un potentiel monstrueux. Au moins aussi grand que celui d'Aomine. Malgré un physique moins impressionnant que le capitaine français, une fois dans la zone, il arrive à lui tenir tête et il a une détente véritablement extraordinaire.

\- Et _ça_ , dit Becky Hammon sa coach à sa droite, c'est même pas un de leur titulaire.

Sa coach hoche la tête après un alley oop de haute volée qui claque contre le panier français.

\- Il me plait ce gosse, dit-elle pour elle-même sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Stéphane acquiesce mais ce qui le frappe le plus, c'est la capacité d'Akashi à tirer parti du moindre ballon et du saut du grand japonais.

\- Ces trois-là, demande Becky Hammon en montrant Akashi, Aomine et Kagami, ils viennent de la même équipe ?

Elle pose la question comme si c'était une évidence et Stéphane se dit que lui aussi en serait venu à la même conclusion s'il ne les connaissait pas.

\- Absolument pas.

Ce serait même tout le contraire, pense Stéphane avec un demi-sourire.

Sa coach lui lance un regard en coin incrédule. Elle se demande un instant si son meneur se moque d'elle mais d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il ne fait jamais ce genre de blague.

Puis elle reporte son attention sur le match.

Ce trio sur le terrain joue avec un synchronisme et une efficacité incroyables lui rappelle le big three, Parker, Ginobili et Duncan qui avait mené quatre fois les Spurs au titre.

Mais ce qui lui plait vraiment, c'est la détente du grand roux.

Les autres sont aussi bons mais elle arrive à se projeter dans un avenir proche quand elle le regarde.

Définitivement intéressant.

\- C'est quoi son nom ?

* * *

 ** _Terrain_**

 ** _09 : 47_**

 **70-71**

 **Banc du Japon**

Louise réfléchit à toute vitesse devant la situation.

Malgré le sacrifice de Midorima qui monopolise deux joueurs à lui tout seul, des récupérations et des passes toujours plus précises de Takao et de la synchronisation parfaite de ses trois joueurs en attaque, les français font plus que résister.

Même sans leurs coups bas habituels, ils n'ont en rien volé leur place dans cette compétition.

Alors que Faure arrive à passer la défense de Kagami et Aomine plus coordonnés que jamais pour claquer un dunk qui fait trembler le panier et met la France un point devant juste avant le coup de sifflet final, Louise regarde ses joueurs regagner le banc. Elle se dit que tout reste à faire et que Ferry est connu pour ne dévoiler ses plus puissants atouts qu'au dernier moment.

Elle se tourne vers le banc français et pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, alors que le coach français lui retourne son regard froidement, elle sait qu'il les prend réellement au sérieux.

Il allait enfin jouer ce dernier quart temps sans avoir la certitude qu'il jouerait le match suivant.

Et elle mentirait si elle disait que ça ne lui fait pas peur.

 ** _10 : 00_**

 **72-71**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

la fin du match qui a bien failli pas arriver à temps!

 **Sahrtorian** , je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir envoyé pour la correction mais je viens juste de le finir ce chapitre. J'ai eu très, mais alors très peu de temps cette semaine :-)

Le fameux Quai 54 où je devais aller a été annulé à la dernière minute pour raison de sécurité. J'étais verte!

 **C.C. Fan de tous,**

désolée, dans le premier post, j'ai oublié de répondre à ton comm'. J'espère que tu liras l'update! Un grand merci pour ta fidélité à toutes mes histoires. Je ne parle presque à personne de mes petites histoires parce que ça n'intéresse personne dans mon entourage. Donc si un jour tu as du temps sur Paris, peut-être qu'on pourra se rencontrer, parler basket et écriture :-)

J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Et j'en profite pour remercier le **guest** anonyme pour sa review. Toutes les review, longue ou courte me font très plaisir. Un grand merci à toi

 **Trêve de bla bla et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Hanabi**_

 _ **Salle commune de l'équipe d'Argentine**_

Alors qu'il expose ses derniers préparatifs pour son prochain match contre la Chine, Ginobili jette un dernier coup d'œil à ses joueurs :

\- Tout le monde a bien compris ?

Tous acquiescent avec sérieux.

Presque tous.

\- Coach ? demande Gabriel avec une impatience rare. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?

Et contrairement à la première cette fois, tous ses équipiers ont fini par se faire contaminer par l'enthousiasme de leur sixième joueur. L'hôtel est à deux pas du gymnase, leur prochain match ne se déroule que demain et le quatrième quart temps n'avait pas dû encore commencer.

\- On y va tous ensemble, annonce Ginobili.

Le grand argentin s'amuse de la façon dont les yeux de son passeur étincellent et du fait qu'il tente par tous les moyens de pousser ses équipiers à presser le pas. Mais ils finissent par coopérer de bonne grâce et tous se dirigent rapidement vers le grand gymnase de Tokyo.

Une fois arrivés dans l'arène, Ginobili jette un coup d'œil rapide au tableau d'affichage. Les deux équipes sont quasiment à égalité. Puis il observe la foule dans les tribunes qui attend fébrilement que le dernier quart temps démarre. Il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde pour leur propre match. Jouer à domicile a ses petits avantages.

Il regarde du coin de l'œil Matias, son capitaine passer son bras sur les épaules de son sixième joueur :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les français n'ont aucune chance face à une équipe qui a pour passeur le rival du grand Gabriel Vitoria, dit-il d'un ton un peu narquois.

Gabriel continue à sourire. Lui qui d'ordinaire s'énerve des attitudes un brin protectrices et moqueuses de ses équipiers qui se prennent un peu tous plus pour ses grands frères que ses équipiers parce qu'il est le plus jeune et le plus petit de l'équipe, pour ne pas dire le plus frêle, ne pense même pas à sortir de l'emprise du grand brun qui s'amuse à le taquiner. Puis il se tourne vers lui :

\- Coach, vous pensez vraiment que ça ira ?

Ginobili réfléchit sérieusement à la question :

\- Les deux équipes sont à peu près du même niveau, dit-il. Mais les français sont persuadés qu'ils vont gagner alors que les japonais ont tout à prouver à ce stade de la compétition. Ferry est loin d'être un idiot mais il sous-estime le Japon et leur coach. C'est une erreur qui lui coûtera la victoire.

Il sourit à ses joueurs :

\- C'est une erreur que je ne ferai pas.

* * *

 **Banc du Japon**

D'un coup d'œil, Louise observe avec attention ses joueurs. Midorima supporte avec stoïcisme son rôle ingrat, Takao a déjà dépassé depuis longtemps ses limites et Kagami est épuisé.

Sa plongée la tête la première dans les limbes les plus profonds de la première zone avait puisé dans ses dernières forces. Il pourrait tenir encore deux, peut-être trois minutes sur le terrain avant de s'effondrer. Mais elle ne souhaite pas le pousser jusqu'à ses dernières limites à deux jours d'un match contre l'Argentine.

\- Kise, Kuroko, vous prenez la place de Kagami et Takao.

Bien que déçus de ne plus être sur le terrain, Kagami et Takao tendent leurs poings avec un petit sourire un peu forcé à leurs remplaçants et pour une fois Kise est trop sérieux pour laisser éclater son exubérance habituelle.

\- Le jeu va s'accélérer et ce sera une course aux points.

Louise pose une première main sur la tête de Midorima…

\- Ils ont eu un mal fou à gérer un Midorima…

Toute l'équipe rigole sous cape de la familiarité que se permet la coach malgré la gêne évidente de Midorima qui baisse nerveusement la tête.

… puis une seconde sur celle de Kise …

\- Voyons voir comment ils en gèrent un second.

* * *

 **Banc de la France**

Tous les joueurs français observent leur coach avec appréhension.

Il est silencieux depuis presque une minute, les yeux fermés, tentant visiblement de reprendre son calme. Un spectacle aussi rare que mémorable.

Ferry prend une longue inspiration et pose un regard noir sur ses joueurs.

Dans un silence de plus en plus pesant, tous les regards se tournent vers lui dans l'attente de ses instructions.

\- De la première à la dernière seconde de ce quart temps, on joue à fond.

\- Mais, commence Laurent dans une tentative pour protester, pour l'Argentine, on …

\- Pas de mais, je me suis laissé aveuglé par mon propre ego en pensant que quoi qu'il arrive, on ne pouvait pas perdre contre cette gamine qui leur sert de coach et encore moins contre le Japon. Je pensais qu'ils allaient faire l'erreur de jouer sur notre terrain, que leur inexpérience et le manque de compétition de ce pays qui n'a jamais eu de vrais joueurs avaient grandement exagéré leur réputation. Je pensais les avoir à leur propre jeu et c'est moi qui ait fait une grave erreur de calcul.

Ses joueurs inquiets partagent un furtif regard en coin devant cette avalanche d'aveux plus qu'inhabituelle chez leur coach.

\- Si on ne joue pas à fond, continue Ferry, il n'y aura pas d'Argentine ni d'autres matchs.

* * *

 _ **San Antonio**_

Stéphane jette un regard en coin à sa coach qui ne peut cacher sa déception lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que Kagami reste sur le banc.

Becky Hammon fait la petite moue qu'elle affiche toujours lorsque Popovitch prend une décision qui ne lui plaît pas mais qu'elle ne peut qu'accepter car c'est la seule possible.

\- Si leur coach veut le faire jouer pour le match suivant, c'est sûrement la seule chose à faire, tente-t-elle de se convaincre elle-même en pensant à haute voix.

Puis elle se tourne vers Stéphane :

\- Ils ont intérêt à être bons, le blondinet et la crevette !

Stéphane étouffe un petit éclat de rire devant la répartie de sa coach :

\- Crois-moi, ils sont étonnants.

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

 **00 : 00**

 **72-71**

Le match commence sur les chapeaux de roue.

Concentrant tous les ballons sur Shintaro et sa copie, les trois points s'enchaînent mais pas uniquement dans le camp japonais. Une véritable course aux points comme l'avait annoncé Louise.

A chaque panier mis d'un côté, que ce soit de la main de Shintaro ou Kise grâce aux passes improbables de Kuroko ou la parfaite vision du jeu d'Akashi, les français répliquent de la même façon.

Les deux défenseurs, Lally et Dary qui marquaient Midorima, sont presque méconnaissables.

Plus rapides, plus agiles, plus précis.

Plus dangereux.

Midorima commence à comprendre qu'ils étaient loin d'utiliser tout leur potentiel pendant le match. Les deux français qui arrivaient à peine à le marquer pendant le dernier quart temps sont à deux doigts de les bloquer tous les deux, Kise et lui.

Alors qu'il voit le ballon prendre une courbure étrange sous la main de Kuroko et atterrir dans les mains de Kise qui lance le ballon dans une courbe parfaite, Midorima a l'étrange impression de voir sa propre image se superposer sur Kise.

Mais il voit aussi que Dary manque de peu le ballon et que Faure commence lentement à s'habituer à la présence fantomatique de Kuroko.

Machinalement, il regarde le compteur.

 **03 : 30**

 **84-83**

A peine quatre minutes et il est déjà hors d'haleine.

Et le score est toujours aussi proche.

Il doit se battre sur chaque ballon, sur chaque passe, sur chaque attaque, chaque défense.

Il doit tout donner et Kise qui mime le moindre de ses gestes fait de même.

L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisent.

L'étincelle qui embrase dans le fond des prunelles dorées de Kise s'enflamme, dévore ses yeux d'or et comme dans un reflet se mettent à consumer son propre regard.

Personne, pas même ces français qui se dressent entre lui et le panier ne pourront l'arrêter.

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

 **03 : 43**

 **84-86**

Ginobili ne quitte pas des yeux la combinaison Kise Midorima sur le terrain.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du quart temps et sûrement depuis le début de la partie, l'équilibre est en train lentement de basculer et les ballons volent dans des courses folles et ridiculement hautes jusqu'aux paniers.

Cet arrière et son clone sont plus dangereux qu'il ne le croyait.

Pas parce qu'ils ne loupent jamais un panier ou que lentement, ils arrivent enfin à dominer leurs adversaires. Non, c'est parce que même profondément plongés dans la zone, ils sont tous les deux encore coordonnés avec leurs passeurs.

Midorima et Akashi d'un côté, Kise et Kuroko de l'autre.

Deux facettes si parfaites qu'il en oublie un instant le compte des points et le temps qui s'écoule.

Et comme il s'y attendait, Ferry demande un temps mort.

* * *

 _ **Temps mort demandé par la France**_

 **05 : 01**

 **90-95**

 _ **Banc de la France**_

Ferry croise les bras, tentant de réprimer sa rage devant les événements qui lui échappent.

\- Faure, Laurent, vous m'arrêtez ces splash brothers (1) miniatures par tous les moyens. Je peux gérer des paniers dans la raquette mais pas cette avalanche de trois points délirants.

Ils acquiescent d'un hochement de tête, conscients que le moindre mot ne ferait qu'alimenter la colère de leur coach.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise évalue d'un rapide coup d'œil l'état de fatigue de Kise et Midorima. Ils ne tiendront pas plus d'une minute ou deux à ce rythme. Heureusement, leurs adversaires ne le savent pas et vont tout faire pour les arrêter, libérant l'emprise des défenseurs sur Aomine, Akashi et Kuroko.

\- Midorima, Kise, je veux que vous mettiez vos dernières forces pendant la prochaine minute. Ils doivent penser que vous pouvez tenir le rythme jusqu'à la fin du match.

Ils acquiescent d'un même mouvement, tentant encore de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Akashi, Kuroko, dès que la défense française aura muselé nos trois points, Aomine se retrouvera de nouveau face à Claire. Et croyez-moi, quand il se mettra à jouer à fond, il ne pourra s'en sortir que grâce à ta vision du jeu, dit-elle en se tournant vers Akashi, et tes passes dit-elle à Kuroko. Une fois que Claire sera lancé, vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour le contrer.

Louise prend un instant pour regarder chacun de ses joueurs :

\- Le chemin qui mène à notre victoire n'a jamais été aussi clair sous nos pas. Alors allez me gagner ce match !

* * *

 **05 : 01**

 **90-95**

 _ **Tribunes**_

Ginobili comprend dès la première seconde le bluff de Louise.

Kise et Midorima n'auraient jamais pu jouer comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à la fin du match. Mais Ferry et ses joueurs le croient et ils sont tous les deux marqués par deux joueurs tandis que l'ailier fort assure toute l'attaque.

Et ce français est un véritable monstre de puissance qui lui donne froid dans le dos. Seul, il se retrouve face à Aomine qui n'arrive à faire face que grâce aux passes de Kuroko et à la vision d'Akashi. Un duel sans merci qui rend la foule hystérique.

Un instant, il se demande si, à la place de Ferry, il se serait fait avoir par la petite stratégie de Louise. Assister au match dans les tribunes ou sur le banc en tant que coach n'a rien de comparable et permet de prendre un certain recul sur les directions prises par les deux coachs.

C'est comme observer une partie d'échec entre deux joueurs, on comprend toujours mieux les intentions de chaque joueur lorsqu'on est libéré de la pression du jeu et des conséquences de ses propres décisions.

Et il se dit que c'est une réponse qu'il aurait bien assez tôt.

* * *

 **06 : 51**

 **94-97**

Aomine contre Claire.

Une démonstration de basket époustouflante où les paniers s'enchaînent dans un équilibre parfait où chaque attaque, chaque mouvement trouve son pendant dans un ballet incroyable.

Plus les secondes s'écoulent et plus Aomine plonge profondément dans la zone.

Il peut presque voir la porte de la seconde zone.

Et contrairement à toutes les autres fois où il avait plongé dans la zone, il est conscient de ses équipiers sur le terrain.

Non, pas ses équipiers.

Mais de Tetsu. Et Akashi.

Le temps semble s'attarder à chacun de leurs mouvements, de leurs passes. Et il sait que sans leur aide, il se ferait ridiculiser face au français.

Son adversaire est meilleur. Et cela le remplit d'une telle joie qu'il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser.

A vrai dire, sous son regard, le seul qui bouge au moins aussi vite que lui n'est autre que ce français qui se dresse sur son chemin.

Et plus leur duel s'éternise et plus leur pas s'imbriquent dans une joute terrifiante qui lui donne un sourire un peu plus grand à chaque seconde.

Lorsqu'une passe entre les français déviée par Kuroko sort du terrain, il tourne la tête vers le banc du Japon.

Le banc où Izuki tente par tous les moyens de ne pas montrer sa peine de ne plus pouvoir jouer avec eux.

Curieusement, cette seule pensée le fait plonger encore plus dans la zone et il se tourne vers Akashi en fixant son adversaire avant la remise du ballon en jeu :

\- Capitaine, dit-il, tu peux traduire pour moi ?

Surpris, Akashi hoche la tête.

\- Demande-lui, dit-il en montrant son adversaire, pourquoi ? Alors qu'il est meilleur que moi, qu'il est plus rapide et encore plus précis que moi, il joue comme ça ? Il accepte de faire de tels coups bas ? Izuki s'est donné à fond pour jouer à notre niveau, pour trouver des techniques. Il voulait tellement jouer contre vous, l'Argentine, avec nous ? Alors pourquoi ?

Claire se tourne vers lui après que Akashi ait rapidement traduit l'essentiel de ses paroles :

\- _Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles alors tu ne pourrais même pas comprendre ma réponse._

\- _C'est sûr, ironise Akashi, on est tellement bêtes…_

Claire soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Pour des japonais, vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Mais je pense que vous avez jamais vraiment eu de challengers parce que votre pays n'a jamais eu un joueur digne de ce nom. Chez nous, des joueurs meilleurs que toi, que lui, dit-il en se tournant vers Aomine, y en a au moins une dizaine. La compétition est féroce mais pour ceux qui se distingueront tout est possible, les plus grands clubs, la NBA, les meilleurs clubs européens, toutes les portes sont ouvertes. Je ne joue pas pour gagner, pour la victoire ou même cette coupe. Je joue pour saisir tout ce que ce sport a à m'offrir._

Il se pose devant Aomine tout en sachant que cette fois, il n'aurait pas besoin d'une traduction pour comprendre :

 _\- Et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de prendre tout ce que j'ai à prendre._

Akashi ferme les yeux une seconde avant de se reprendre :

 _\- Maintenant, dit-il, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas perdre ce match._

\- _Parce qu'on ne joue pas des bisounours pour l'amour du basket, comme vous, ironise Claire._

Akashi a bien du mal à traduire le mot « bisounours » à Aomine mais il comprend à peu près l'idée.

\- _Non, dit-il parce que la seule chose dont j'avais peur, dit Akashi, c'est que vous commenciez à jouer comme une équipe. C'est la seule et unique chose qui aurait pu me faire douter de notre victoire._

Et c'est la seule et unique chose que vous êtes incapables de faire, pense-t-il.

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

Ginobili ne perd rien du spectacle. Ses joueurs aussi.

Kise et Midorima se sacrifient pour l'équipe en occupant presque toute le camp adverse. Et plus ils les regardent et plus il trouve leur petit bluff convainquant. Quant au trio Aomine, Kuroko, Akashi, il fonctionne parfaitement et arrive à faire jeu égal avec Claire plongé dans la zone.

Chaque joueur a sa place dans l'équipe, une équipe d'individualités fortes mais au moins aussi soudée que la sienne.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il les regarde évoluer sur le terrain, un doute, un doute aussi affreux qu'enivrant le rend aussi euphorique qu'impatient.

Parce que l'issue de ce match ne fait plus aucun doute à cet instant.

Le Japon a gagné.

Pendant les dernières minutes, les français jouent le tout pour le tout en lançant attaque sur attaque. Mais contrairement aux japonais, ils n'arrivent pas à construire une stratégie bien soudée. Et Kise a encore quelques réserves et met un trois points à moins d'une minute de la fin qui creuse un peu plus l'écart au score.

Alors oui le Japon a gagné ce match. Mais l'issue du Japon/Argentine qui se tiendra dans deux jours devient soudain plus incertaine qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

* * *

 **09 : 21**

 **103-109**

 ** _San Antonio_**

Becky Hammon est plus surprise par le spectacle de son impassible meneur qui passe par toutes les couleurs à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent que par le match. Stéphane tremble à chaque nouvelle attaque.

Et là, à quelques secondes de la fin, les français ont le ballon en main.

\- Avec six points d'écart, tente Becky Hammon, le match est …

\- Je n'ai pas peur qu'ils perdent, j'ai peur qu'un autre joueur se retrouve à terre.

Les français tentent un trois points qui rebondit sur l'arceau mais Claire prend le rebond et claque un dunk qui fait trembler le panier et la foule.

 **09 : 37**

 **105-109**

Les japonais ne tentent en rien de temporiser le jeu et foncent à leur tour vers le panier adverse.

Stéphane secoue la tête devant une erreur qu'il aurait sûrement fait à quelques secondes de la fin d'un tel match.

Sa coach de son côté commence à comprendre l'étrange ballet qui se joue sous ses yeux. Depuis deux, peut-être même trois minutes, les français tentent des coups en douce que les japonais esquivent d'une façon si fluide que cela rend les tentatives françaises presque grotesques.

Mais elle comprend sans peine que c'est un jeu bien dangereux et qu'un seul faux pas leur serait fatal. L'équipe japonaise ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un nouveau joueur sur le terrain.

\- Je me demande bien comment ils arrivent à bouger comme ça ? se demande tout haut Becky Hammon.

Stéphane sourit en repensant aux entraînements de parkour que Louise leur avait fait subir.

\- Si je te le disais, coach, ça te donnerait beaucoup trop d'idées…

Et toute l'équipe me haïrait !

L'attaque japonaise est contrée par Faure mais le temps tourne et plus les secondes s'écoulent et plus la victoire des japonais devient évidente.

Electrisée, la foule s'est levée pour égrener à haute voix les dernières secondes du match alors que la victoire japonaise s'annonce.

Même les argentins se prennent au jeu.

Et toute la foule explose lorsque le sifflet final retentit sur la deuxième victoire du Japon.

 **10 : 00**

 **105-109**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

1 : les splash brothers, c'est Stephen Curry et Klay Thompson des Warriors qui alignent des trois points qui font "splash" dans le filet... Un fan les a surnommé ainsi dans un tweet et les Warriors ont adopté le surnom qui est repris par tout le monde maintenant.

Greg Popovitch, c'est le head coach des Spurs. Becky Hammon n'est que le "coach assistant".

Quant à la petite tirade de Claire, sachez qu'actuellement il y a 11 joueurs français en NBA et qu'il y en a eu 4 draftés au dernier draft de la NBA. Il n'y a pas un club d'envergure européenne qui n'ait pas un ou plusieurs français dans leurs titulaires. La France est le troisième pays qui a envoyé le plus de joueurs en NBA, juste derrière la Serbie et le Canada.

Enfin, les JO de Rio vont bientôt commencer et pour les curieux, jetez un œil aux matchs de la France et des US... Ca va être grandiose! Je pense que l'équipe masculine française a des chances de faire un podium et que l'équipe féminine a des chances de prendre sa revanche sur les USA. Elle a perdue en finale aux derniers JO contre les States!


	37. Chapter 37

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

alors tout d'abord, je vous le dis, c'est encore un petit miracle que ce chapitre arrive à temps. Les vacances, c'est pas de tout repos :-)

Un grand merci à **Sarhtorian** pour la correction rapide et attentive. Et vraiment rapide.

Bref, la suite sans plus attendre.

* * *

 **Aurélia**

Un grand merci pour tes comms, sur Kise et cette fic. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :-)

Un chapitre pas si calme t'attend...

* * *

 _ **C.C. Fan de tous**_

tu as 15 ans, tu pourrais être un de mes élèves :-) N'hésite pas à te créer un compte sur le site, ça nous permettra d'échanger par MP comme je le fais avec mes lecteurs les plus fidèles :-)

La suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant.

Le chapitre suivant n'est pas si calme que ceux que j'écris en fin de match. Mais ça viendra au prochain chapitre...

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **France/ Japon**_

 _ **105-109**_

La foule acclame, de toutes ses forces, l'équipe nationale qui vient d'accéder au dernier carré de la compétition.

Un ticket pour les demi-finales !

Louise se tourne un court instant vers le banc adverse. Ferry et ses joueurs sont encore sous le choc de leur défaite. Elle se permet un sourire où se mêlent sa joie d'avoir gagné et son soulagement de ne pas être à sa place…

Elle n'aurait jamais osé regarder en face ses joueurs ni ses amis s'ils avaient perdu face à une telle équipe, face à un tel basket.

Sur le terrain, ses joueurs profitent des applaudissements de la foule dans une euphorie bien méritée et sur le banc, ses joueurs se lèvent pour les rejoindre.

Après un rapide « Tu peux marcher ? » suivi d'un regard incertain, elle voit Murasakibara soulever littéralement Izuki du sol pour le caler sur son épaule pour rejoindre les autres sur le terrain.

Dominant la scène sur l'épaule droite du grand pivot, Izuki regarde la foule avec l'attitude d'un enfant timide qui n'a pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir mérité ni sa place ni l'ovation du public qui reprend son nom à chaque fois un peu plus fort avant d'éclater en un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le meneur.

Louise sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

A moins d'une minute d'intervalle, elle avait reçu les messages de félicitations de ses amis allant du sobre _Belle victoire_ de Baptiste à l'explosion de joie et de smileys et autres signes délirants de Lucas.

 _Félicitations ! On a regardé le match avec toute l'équipe et on a tous apprécié le spectacle ! On a trop hâte de voir le match suivant_

Une photo jointe au message montre toute l'équipe des Cavs' faire un grand sourire. Y a même leur coach qui regarde calmement l'objectif et Louise lève les yeux au ciel en se demandant _comment_ l'infatigable Lucas avait dû les convaincre de tous suivre le match !

 _Beau match et une victoire plus que méritée. Midorima et Kise ont été magiques ! Steph' a dit que leur duo nous ressemblait sur le terrain_ _Dis à Izuki qu'il a été incroyable. J'espère qu'il sera vite de nouveau sur pied et j'ai hâte de vous voir face à l'Argentine !_

Joël, comme toujours attentif aux autres, n'a pas oublié le prix de cette victoire.

Il y a aussi une photo de Joël et Stephen Curry en train de faire le V de la victoire au moment même du coup de sifflet final.

Puis c'est celui de Jonas :

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, la tête de Ferry ou ta victoire ! Bravo ! Félicite Aomine et Kagami pour moi, ils ont été incroyables ! Dis-leur que j'ai hâte de leur botter les fesses sur le terrain la prochaine fois !_

Le tout suivi de smileys plus qu'explicites que Louise n'a encore jamais vu…

Le dernier est celui de Stéphane et elle sourit en le lisant :

 _Bravo à ton équipe, c'est une belle victoire. T'as intérêt à mettre Kagami sur le terrain au prochain match ou ma coach va me tomber dessus !_

Attaché au message, il y a la photo de Becky Hammon prise à son insu, en train de croiser les bras avec un air sérieux, voire énervé, lorsque Kagami était resté sur le banc pendant le dernier quart temps.

Sous la photo, Stéphane a rajouté :

 _Si tu oses lui parler de tes entraînements de parkour, je me vengerai…_

Louise se demande bien comment elle pourrait lui dire quoi que ce soit…

Puis elle relève la tête, voyant la cohorte de journalistes qui s'approche. Il y en a un ou deux dans le lot qu'elle connait bien, ce sont des journalistes français qui n'avaient pas hésité à lui planter un couteau dans le dos en adoptant bien vite le point de vue de Ferry.

Elle les ignore superbement et répond à quelques questions des journalistes japonais qui sont encore plus nombreux qu'au premier match.

Elle voit d'un œil l'attention des journalistes français se tourner vers Ferry. Les vautours ont bien vite changé de cible, pense-t-elle. Mais elle n'est pas assez magnanime pour ne pas sourire devant la situation.

Elle envoie ses joueurs à la douche et la journaliste de , qui l'avait interrogé le premier jour, l'approche, une véritable célébrité dans le petit monde du basket.

Prudemment, Louise accepte les félicitations et s'étonne lorsque la journaliste l'invite pour la petite émission qu'ils allaient faire le soir même sur le bilan des deux matchs de la journée et pour partager son avis sur les deux matchs à venir.

Un honneur qu'elle ne peut refuser. Mais elle connait un peu trop bien les journalistes pour ne pas se méfier.

Elle accepte et retourne à ses joueurs pour un dernier debrief.

* * *

 _ **Vestiaires de l'équipe du Japon**_

Encore perché sur les hauteurs de l'épaule du géant de l'équipe, Izuki tapote gentiment sur le bras de Murasakibara :

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me reposer ?

\- Nope, dit-il nonchalamment.

\- Laisse-le descendre, Atsushi, dit Himuro, une demi seconde avant qu'Akashi n'intervienne.

Murasakibara obtempère en posant presque délicatement Izuki sur le banc des vestiaires et Takao se précipite pour aider Izuki à se diriger vers la douche.

Une aide qu'Izuki refuse vivement :

\- J'ai la jambe en vrac, je ne suis pas paralysé !

Aomine se pose à ses côtés, épuisé par le match :

\- Ben moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver tout seul à la douche.

Ceux qui en ont encore la force rigolent une seconde mais tous les joueurs qui sortent du terrain sont trop morts de fatigue pour réagir plus longtemps. Kise et Kuroko sont presque endormis l'un sur l'autre dans un équilibre plus qu'instable, Midorima est soutenu par Takao qui n'ose même pas se moquer et Akashi ne tient debout que par la force de sa volonté.

Mais vu les regards que lui lancent ses équipiers, il doit être dans un état plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'imagine.

Il finit par s'asseoir lui aussi sur le banc, regardant les douches qui lui paraissent soudain bien éloignées.

\- Ca avait beau être des enfoirés, dit Kagami, ils étaient sacrément bons, ces français.

\- Oui, acquiesce Akashi, mais on a fini par gagner, tous ensemble.

Tous partagent le même sourire à cette simple idée et Aomine s'étire sur le banc pour s'appuyer contre Kuroko à moitié endormi :

\- Je vais fermer les yeux juste cinq minutes…

Il a à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il dort à poings fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant de cet endroit magique où des dizaines de joueurs sont bien meilleurs que lui…

* * *

 _ **Salle commune de l'hôtel Okura**_

Dieu merci, le prochain match est dans deux jours, pense Louise devant l'état de fatigue de ses joueurs. Elle avait décidé de reporter son debrief et se contente de leur transmettre les petits mots de ses amis en leur montrant les photos.

Même épuisés, ses joueurs sourient avec enthousiasme en observant les commentaires et les photos. Celle des Cavs allument des éclairs dans le regard d'Aomine, Izuki, Kise et Midorima regardent plus d'une fois celle de Stephen Curry et Joël tandis que Kagami n'en revient toujours pas de la réaction de la grande Becky Hammon à son égard.

Puis, elle balaye du regard la tablée des joueurs heureux mais épuisés :

\- C'est une nouvelle marche, dit-elle. N'oubliez surtout pas que nous avons fait le plus facile. Je ne vois pas l'Argentine perdre face à la Chine et ne vous fiez pas à leur côté bon enfant, ils sont redoutables, ils ne lâcheront rien.

Cette simple affirmation allume des feux d'artifice dans les yeux de ses joueurs.

\- Nous ferons le debrief de la partie et de celle à venir demain matin. Vous devez absolument vous reposer ce soir. Demain, nous irons voir dans l'après-midi le match Argentine/Chine.

Ses joueurs la regardent comme si elle leur avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux mais leur état les empêche d'exulter comme ils l'auraient voulu.

Louise jette un œil à sa montre.

Elle allait devoir se rendre aux studios de et oui, cela la rendait plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Après sa défaite lors de la dernière coupe du monde, elle avait été invitée à plusieurs émissions sur le basket et les journalistes s'étaient fait un malin plaisir de déformer à loisir tous ses propos, la faisant passer pour une jeune arrogante à peine polie.

Les mots faussement mielleux de Ferry n'avaient rien arrangé.

Cacher sa nervosité aurait été plus simple si Akashi en face d'elle ne lui jetait, de temps en temps, quelques regards inquiets alors qu'elle triture nerveusement son jersey aux couleurs de l'équipe japonaise.

\- J'espère que je ne fais pas une erreur en acceptant cette interview, dit-elle presque pour elle-même.

\- Je sais que tout va bien se passer, dit Akashi.

A cet instant, Louise a une petite idée de l'effet que son capitaine a sur ces joueurs sur le terrain. Ce calme et cette sensation presque euphorisante que son simple regard dispense sans compter la rend de nouveau confiante.

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

Lucas allume l'écran pour regarder l'Emission de qui rythme le petit monde de la planète basket avec une emphase et un rythme comme seuls les américains savent le faire. A ses côtés, LeBron James est vraiment curieux de voir le résumé de la journée.

Alors que le générique de l'émission se termine, sur le plateau, la journaliste qui commence son petit topo sur la journée n'est pas seule.

Elle est accompagnée, sur sa gauche, de l'imposant Sean Miller, le coach des USA, drapé dans son jersey blanc, portant fièrement les couleurs de l'Amérique et, sur sa droite, de Louise qui porte la veste noire qui arbore discrètement le drapeau du Japon sur le cœur.

\- Aujourd'hui, dit la présentatrice, j'ai invité les deux coachs des équipes qui ont accédé aux demi-finales de la coupe, Sean Miller que l'on ne présente plus et Louise Hugo représentant la petite sensation du moment, le petit qui est en train de se faire un nom, le Japon.

La journaliste n'a pas eu le temps de finir son speech que Lucas avait déjà envoyé des textos à tous ses amis pour les prévenir de la présence de Louise dans l'émission.

Précaution inutile puisqu'ils étaient déjà tous devant leur écran.

La première partie de l'émission est consacrée aux Etats-Unis et pour être tout à fait honnête, l'équipe n'avait encore rencontré aucune équipe sérieuse et n'avait même pas encore sorti ses titulaires sur le terrain. L'intérêt des images projetées sur les victoires contre la Corée et le Brésil est plus que limité en terme d'analyse. L'écart au score, malgré le fait que seule l'équipe B avait joué est trop grand pour en tirer quelques leçons.

Lucas remarque que Louise est nerveuse. Et il comprend sans peine lorsqu'il se remémore les émissions françaises qui avaient si mal tournées.

Mais l'ailier des Cavaliers est confiant, les américains ont peut-être leurs défauts mais cette petitesse d'esprit qu'avait démontré les français face à Louise n'en fait pas partie.

Malgré son âge, elle avait fait ses preuves et la journaliste allait en tenir compte.

La caméra revient sur la journaliste qui se tourne vers ses deux invités :

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, dit-elle, mais vous êtes les deux seuls coachs a avoir gagné cette coupe en tant que joueur…

Louise est un peu étonnée mais ce n'est au final pas si surprenant. Les Etats-Unis avaient presque gagné toutes les coupes, toutes les compétitions, pas étonnant que le coach des US l'ait aussi gagné.

\- Et, continue-t-elle, si vous vous retrouvez en finale tous les deux, ce sera la première fois que deux coachs se retrouvent de nouveau en finale.

\- Mais pas avec le même pays, dit Miller, définitivement une première.

Louise sourit un peu gênée :

\- Il y a deux ans, j'avais une équipe exceptionnelle…

 _Au même moment, aux quatre coins du monde, ses amis partagent le même sourire._

\- Il nous a manqué presque rien pour aller jusqu'au bout.

Des images de la finale perdue sont diffusées à l'écran…

\- Et ce petit rien qui nous manquait, je l'ai trouvé dans cette équipe. Alors elle aurait pu être de n'importe quelle nationalité, j'aurai accepté deux fois plutôt qu'une de m'en occuper.

Cette fois, des images du match France/Japon envahissent l'écran avant de revenir sur le plateau. Miller prend la parole :

\- Je dois vous avouer que j'ai toujours un intérêt particulier pour le pays hôte, dit-il. J'ai donc regardé pas mal de matchs de cette fameuse génération miracle et j'en avais conclu deux choses. Pour le Japon, ces joueurs sont hors normes, un peu en-dessous du niveau de mes propres joueurs mais suffisants pour que je sois obligé de jouer à fond. Mais ils n'avaient aucune cohésion en tant qu'équipe et je les voyais franchir un tour s'ils ne tombaient pas face à une équipe sérieuse.

Cette fois, des images du match contre l'Espagne semblent contredire les propos du coach américain.

\- Puis, j'ai vu votre nom en tant que coach. Alors je savais que vous feriez partie des meilleurs. Parce que la seule chose qui manquait à cette équipe du Japon, c'est le travail d'équipe. Et c'est exactement ce que vous savez apporter à un groupe. Et c'est une chose que vous avez réussi à transmettre à tous vos joueurs qui jouent chez nous. Ils ne jouent plus sous vos ordres mais ils ont su chacun s'adapter et se fondre dans leurs équipes respectives pour les mener au plus haut. Mes joueurs d'il y a deux ans ont peut-être gagné la coupe mais ils n'ont pas autant brillé que vos joueurs en NBA.

Cette fois, ce sont des images de Joël chez les Warriors, Lucas chez les Cavs et Stéphane chez les Spurs qui se succèdent sur des actions clés de certains matchs.

\- Alors, continue Miller, je vous ai pris au sérieux dès la première minute. Je n'ai pas été surpris par le fait que vous gagniez contre l'Espagne ou la France. Et je pense que vous avez toutes vos chances face à l'Argentine.

\- N'oubliez pas la Chine, reprend la journaliste, le match n'est pas encore joué.

Et dans un parfait unisson, les deux coachs répliquent :

\- La Chine n'a aucune chance face à l'Argentine.

Un peu gênée d'être aussi expéditive, Louise ajoute :

\- La Chine est une équipe endurante, avec un mental d'acier et un excellent esprit d'équipe. Mais en face, ils sont meilleurs.

\- On a perdu contre eux aux qualifs, dit simplement Miller.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

\- L'autre quart, continue la journaliste, opposera la Russie à la Serbie. Le vainqueur sera votre futur adversaire, dit-elle en se tournant vers Miller.

\- Les deux équipes sont redoutables, dit-il, et ont un style totalement opposé.

\- La meilleure défense du championnat contre l'une des meilleures attaques, acquiesce Louise. Deux groupes très différents mais tout aussi soudés et constants. Ce sera un match passionnant. Si je devais faire un pronostic, je pense que la Serbie a une toute petite longueur d'avance sur le terrain. Son match contre le Canada n'a pas été trop difficile alors que la Russie sort d'un match compliqué contre l'Uruguay qui s'est révélé bien meilleur que je ne le croyais. Mais rien n'est joué.

Miller acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête ses propos alors que l'écran diffuse la deuxième prolongation du match où la Russie avait arraché sa qualification sur un buzzer beater.

\- A partir de maintenant, dit Louise, il n'y aura plus aucun match facile pour personne.

Même la volubile journaliste reste une seconde sans voix devant les regards des deux coachs qui se jaugent.

\- Il est vrai que le tirage au sort a été particulièrement dur pour vous. Vous n'avez eu que des matchs face à des équipes sérieuses et vous avez déjà dévoilé plus que vous ne l'auriez souhaité de vos atouts.

La journaliste reprend avec enthousiasme les images des deux matchs du Japon qui tournent sur l'écran.

\- Vos titulaires ont tous des qualités indéniables. Ils ont réussi à taper dans l'œil des plus grands.

Louise se permet un petit sourire en pensant à ses amis qui avaient sûrement dû gentiment forcer leurs illustres équipiers à regarder les matchs pendant que les deux fameux tweets de LeBron James et Stephen Curry passent à l'écran.

\- A vrai dire, dit Miller, celui qui m'impressionne le plus en tant que coach, c'est votre ailier blond, le copycat. C'est un véritable joker qui multiplie toutes les possibilités de jeu d'une façon vertigineuse.

De nouveau, les images de Kise copiant Aomine contre l'Espagne, puis Midorima contre la France défilent.

\- Le style de votre numéro 8 est impressionnant mais j'en connais plein des joueurs comme lui, continue Miller. Celui de votre arrière est vraiment incroyable. Je peux presque sentir l'influence de l'arrière des Warriors sur lui, il a vraiment progressé. Mais ce qui m'étonne encore plus, c'est d'arriver à copier si parfaitement les deux car ces deux styles sont aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Il m'impressionne, votre Kise Ryota.

 _Dans la salle commune de l'hôtel Okura, l'ailier blond du Japon est pour une fois sans voix, figé devant l'écran…_

\- Et en termes de jeu, continue Miller, votre capitaine a aussi été vraiment grandiose contre l'Espagne. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a deux équipes que je redoutais plus que les autres avant le début de la compétition, l'Argentine et l'Espagne. L'Argentine car ils ont prouvé qu'ils pouvaient nous battre et l'Espagne car la supériorité physique ne suffit pas contre une équipe comme l'Espagne. Sanchez est un joueur imprévisible et pourtant vous, votre capitaine et vous, vous l'avez battu tous les deux à son propre jeu. C'était un vrai show. Et une preuve supplémentaire que je dois me méfier de votre équipe.

Louise, qui a déjà affronté et perdu contre le coach américain, sait que contrairement à nombre de ses compatriotes, il ne prend jamais rien pour acquis, qu'il ne méprise jamais ses adversaires et qu'il agit toujours de manière réfléchie.

Un coach redoutable, d'une humilité troublante pour le coach de la plus grande nation du basket et qui ne se fait pas avoir par les apparences. Quelqu'un qui lui parle d'égal à égal, de coach à coach, dont les équipes ont atteint le même niveau dans la compétition. Quelqu'un qui mérite son plus grand respect.

\- De mon côté, dit Louise, j'ai vraiment été impressionnée par votre match de qualification contre le Brésil. Voir comment se comporte une équipe qui n'a pas l'habitude de perdre juste après une défaite est toujours particulièrement révélateur. Vous avez su vous relever, réaffirmer vos positions et ne rien lâcher. Tout le monde sait que l'équipe des USA est ultra favorite. Mais votre défaite vous a rendu bien plus que ça, elle a donné à vos joueurs une urgence et une précision impressionnantes que vous avez su admirablement utiliser pendant le match suivant, vous aviez l'insatiable soif de victoire de ceux qui ont connu l'échec. Votre équipe est bien meilleure encore que celle que vous m'avez opposée il y a deux ans. Mais…

L'attention des caméras, de la journaliste est complètement sur Louise :

\- … vous ne nous faîtes pas peur.

* * *

 _ **Extra scene**_

En sortant du plateau, Miller s'approche de Louise avec un petit sourire plus détendu :

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour une chose un peu plus personnelle, commence-t-il.

Louise, prudente, écoute la suite avec attention.

\- J'ai parié avec Michael que vous gagneriez contre l'Espagne et grâce à vous, j'ai le plus incroyable des messages de répondeur du monde…

D'une main, il lui demande son portable qu'elle lui donne d'une main un peu hésitante. Il compose son numéro et appelle. Le coach américain laisse son portable sonner avec un grand sourire enfantin et Louise, curieuse écoute le message.

Une voix plate que tout joueur de basket reconnaîtrait n'importe où se met à ânonner platement :

 _« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sean Miller, le plus grand, le plus incroyable des joueurs de basket… Sérieusement Sean… Et le plus grand coach du monde, si si…Bref, laissez votre message à l'incroyable Sean Miller après le bip »_

Louise ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en fixant le coach qui rit comme un enfant :

\- _Michael… Jordan…_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : L'entraîneur des USA pour l'équipe des moins de 19 ans est bien Sean Miller. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait dans son portable le numéro de Michael Jordan :-)

Et personnellement, j'ai déjà joué en championnat de France (de go) contre une personne détestable, que personne ne peut supporter et qui joue souvent des coups tordus et malhonnêtes.

Tous mes amis sont passés pendant la partie pour m'encourager.

J'ai gagné, de belle manière il est vrai, cette partie.

Mais ma crainte première n'était pas de perdre mais d'affronter le regard de mes amis qui m'avaient encouragé pour que je gagne.

J'aurai eu tellement honte. Je comprends tout à fait le soulagement de Louise quand elle gagne.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

alors pour ceux qui suivent les JO... Le forfait de la capitaine de l'équipe de France féminine fait mal... Presque autant que l'Australie qui a battu les français, les filles et les garçons. La France doit gagner contre la Serbie si elle veut sa qualif pour les quarts! Parce qu'elle ne gagnera pas contre les States. Et le match, c'est aujourd'hui. Allez Tony et toute l'équipe! Sortez votre meilleur jeu!

Les States assurent tranquillement leur qualif et dominent très largement.

Et l'Espagne après sa défaite contre le Brésil n'est pas en forme. Je l'avoue, ça ne me chagrine pas trop.

Sinon, je milite pour que Phelps apparaissent à lui tout seul dans le tableau des médailles, comme une nation :-) Il serait dans le top 10 et devant la France!

Bref, **bonne lecture** et merci encore à **Sarhtorian** pour la correction toujours aussi rapide.

* * *

 _ **Aurélia,**_

encore un grand merci à toi.

C'est encore un chapitre calme comme je les aime. J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant.

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **C.C. Fan de tous,**_

je suis très flattée parce que c'est toujours ce que j'ai toujours cette impression quand je lis un super bouquin. J'ai envie de connaître la suite et j'ai tout autant envie que ça ne s'arrête pas.

Alors oui, c'est très flatteur :-)

Alors un petit chapitre calme avant le match contre l'Argentine avec deux trois petites choses qui devraient te faire sourire. Et une présentation en règle de l'équipe de Ginobili.

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Mardi soir**_

 _ **Cleveland**_

Alors que le générique de l'émission défile, aussi bien Lucas que LeBron James sont sans voix après les derniers mots de Louise…

\- J'aimerais bien, moi, pouvoir dire un truc pareil face à Steve Kerr…

Se retournant dans un même sursaut, ils tombent nez à nez avec Tyronn Lue, leur coach tourné vers l'écran…

\- Coach, vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? demande Lucas.

\- Depuis le début…

Tyronn Lue avait été choisi pour remplacer l'ancien coach qui n'avait jamais réussi à gagner le respect des joueurs. C'était son premier poste de coach et s'il avait été un joueur d'exception, il faisait encore ses marques au sein de l'équipe des Cavaliers et la presse n'avait pas été trop tendre sur ses choix lors de ses premiers matchs.

L'hostilité des journalistes et l'humilité du jeune coach avaient eu pour effet de souder le groupe autour de lui et il avait sans peine gagné l'attention et les faveurs de l'équipe.

Mais face à Steve Kerr, un entraîneur aguerri, le coach d'Oakland, des Warriors, de Stephen Curry, deux fois MVP et vainqueur du championnat, Tyronn Lue sait qu'il n'est pas encore de taille à lever la tête.

\- Miller a raison, dit-il en se tournant vers Lucas, ton ancienne coach vous a donné à tous un sens aigu du travail d'équipe et je pense que sans toi, l'équipe aurait une dynamique bien différente.

Lucas n'est pas bien sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un compliment mais, étant de nature optimiste, il décide de le prendre comme tel devant LeBron James qui acquiesce en silence.

\- Dis-moi, Lucas, continue Tyronn Lue, si on prend ton ancienne coach comme assistante, tu vas commencer à écouter les débriefs et à être _moins expansif_ _à_ l'entraînement ?

\- Si je ne le fais pas, répond du tac au tac Lucas, je m'en prends une, alors oui !

Son coach et LeBron James rigolent une seconde en imaginant la scène et Tyronn continue à penser tout haut, s'imaginant face à Steve Kerr :

\- _Vous ne nous faîtes pas peur…_

Il fait une petite moue dubitative :

\- Va falloir que je le bosse…

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Okura**_

 _ **Chambre de Kise**_

La chambre d'Aomine avait été déclarée trop en désordre, celle de Murasakibara trop pleine de nourriture en tout genre, celle de Midorima trop bizarre avec son accumulation de plusieurs semaines de porte-bonheurs, celle d'Akashi trop… parfaite pour que quoi que ce soit y soit dérangé…Et lorsqu'ils entrent dans celle de Kise, elle leur convient tout à fait.

Toute l'équipe avait rapidement entassé coussins, couvertures et chaises dans la petite chambre pour regarder l'émission de la coach.

Une émission qu'ils regardent tous depuis qu'il se sont intéressés au basket.

Une émission qui leur est consacrée, à eux et aux USA, car ils ont, tous les deux, accédé au dernier carré de la compétition en même temps.

Avec les USA !

Les demi-finales de la coupe du monde…

C'est surréaliste.

Les joueurs sont épuisés. Kise, Kuroko et Aomine se sont installés sur le lit, adossés contre le mur, Izuki et Takao étalés sur le bout, tandis que les autres se sont répartis autour sur des coussins et des chaises, tous tournés vers l'écran.

L'émission est bien sûr en anglais et tour à tour, Akashi, Kise et Kagami assurent la traduction à ceux qui ne comprennent pas, de façon plus ou moins précise ou imagée.

Curieusement, les traductions de Kagami prêtent plus à rire que celles d'Akashi. Surtout lorsqu'il explique, à sa façon, les intentions qu'il croit deviner derrière les mots des coachs ou de la journaliste.

\- Hé les mecs, le coach Miller dit qu'il nous attendait face à l'Espagne ! Il dit en gros que la génération miracle, c'est des bons joueurs mais zéro pointé en collectif. Mais qu'on a progressé et qu'il n'est pas surpris de nous retrouver en demi-finale.

Akashi qui a compris chacun des mots échangés se dit que oui, au final, c'est un compte rendu assez juste.

Sur la réplique cinglante des deux coachs sur les chances de victoire de la Chine face à l'Argentine, il dit laconiquement :

\- Bon, là, les deux coachs sont à peu près d'accords pour dire que la Chine a autant de chance de gagner que nous de survivre à un repas entier préparé par Riko.

Des rires plus ou moins étouffés, des soupirs désabusés et un oreiller évité de justesse plus tard, Kagami continue, imperturbable, sa traduction comparant le match Serbie/ Russie à Yosen/ Seirin, la meilleure défense contre la meilleure attaque.

Avant de rester un instant sans voix un instant quand le coach américain fait l'éloge de Kise.

\- Hé Kise, t'as tapé dans l'œil du coach américain !

Kise sourit comme un bienheureux, il n'avait pas besoin de traduction, il comprend tout à fait l'anglais.

\- Et toi aussi Capitaine ! Il dit que t'as été grandiose face à l'Espagne !

Akashi avait aussi très bien compris. Cela ne l'empêche pas de se sentir flatté.

Puis lors de la dernière tirade de Louise, Kagami fixe l'écran sans un mot.

* * *

 _ **Limoges**_

Juste après les derniers mots prononcés par Louise, Baptiste se contente d'un petit hochement de tête satisfait.

Ça, c'est Louise.

Ni plus, ni moins.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kise**_

\- Comment expliquer ? commence Kagami en faisant une petite moue comique.

Il réfléchit une seconde pour trouver les mots :

\- Vous avez vu ces films où le gringalet du lycée se fait tabasser par la grosse brute. Il se trouve un mentor, apprend une dizaine de prises trop cool de karaté et retourne voir la grosse brute. C'est toujours une crevette mais quand il regarde et défie le mec qui fait deux têtes de plus que lui, il est prêt.

\- Tout le monde a vu Karaté Kid, Kagami-kun, dit Kuroko d'une voix un brin sarcastique.

Le ton ironique passe complètement au-dessus de Kagami qui acquiesce avec enthousiasme :

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Ben, ce que vient de faire notre coach, ça correspond à peu près au moment où la crevette défie le mec de deux mètres et qu'il lui dit « J'ai pas peur de toi ».

Akashi étouffe un petit rire devant l'image.

Parce que c'était exactement ça.

Encore plus que Kagami ne le pensait puisque leur coach avait déjà perdu la première manche face au coach des US et qu'elle pensait bien pouvoir prendre sa revanche avec sa nouvelle équipe.

Et parce que c'était drôle aussi.

Oui, vraiment drôle.

Et ces équipiers, d'abord surpris de l'entendre rire, ne s'en formalisent pas plus que ça.

Après l'émission, un à un, ils regagnent leurs chambres, jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko et Kise restent seuls dans la chambre, avachis sur le lit.

Entre Aomine et Kise, Kuroko s'est endormi, tandis que Kagami est en train de rassembler ses dernières forces pour se lever.

\- Les mecs, dit Aomine, je suis mort. Je crois que je vais ramper jusqu'à mon lit. Et je ne suis même pas sûr d'y arriver.

Kagami rigole une seconde, se lève et prend le bras d'Aomine pour l'aider à se relever. Il s'apprête à protester mais il n'a pas assez de force pour ça et finit par accepter son aide.

* * *

 _ **Chambre d'Akashi**_

Akashi s'allonge sur son lit, fatigué comme rarement il l'avait été.

Il bénit les cieux de ne pas avoir un match demain lorsque son téléphone vibre sur sa table de nuit. Il le prend d'une main et constate avec étonnement que c'est un appel de son père.

D'un bond, il se redresse, ferme les yeux une demi-seconde et prend une grande inspiration.

Le moindre mot avec son père pouvait être éprouvant.

Et après l'échange des politesses un peu rigides, son père le félicite pour le match.

\- Ton match a eu une répercussion assez inattendue, je dois bien l'avouer…

Après avoir entendu son père le féliciter, Seijuro se demande bien ce qui pourrait être plus inattendu que ça…

\- Tu te souviens du groupe Havoc…

Bien sûr qu'il se souvient. Havoc inc, un gros groupe américain avec lequel son père avait plus d'une fois essayé de conclure des accords commerciaux pour s'implanter plus durablement dans le marché fermé des Etats-Unis, un groupe qui avait jugé le groupe Akashi trop ancré dans des valeurs et des habitudes qui ne sont pas les siennes.

\- Je reviens du siège et j'ai obtenu plus que je ne pouvais en espérer. Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, il m'a dit qu'un homme dont le fils était capable de briller autant sur un parquet a bien plus en commun avec lui et son groupe qu'il ne le croyait.

Akashi, habitué à recevoir depuis toujours gracieusement les éloges des adultes de son entourage, reste sans voix en écoutant la pointe de fierté qu'il entend dans les mots de son père.

\- Merci, père, dit-il simplement.

\- C'est à moi de te remercier. Et je crois qu'il a raison. Diriger une équipe de basket, surtout à ce niveau, t'apprends des choses sur le management qu'aucune école ne t'apprendra jamais, te force à élaborer des stratégies, tenir compte de tes joueurs, de tes adversaires, de la situation. Je crois que c'est une chose que je n'avais encore jamais vraiment comprise jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai beaucoup appris, c'est vrai. Autant auprès des joueurs que de la coach.

Akashi devine que son père sourit à l'autre bout du fil.

Akashi ne peut s'empêcher de regarder avec un mélange de prudence et de crainte son téléphone car il ne se souvient pas la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père ne serait-ce que relâcher cette tension permanente qui accompagne chacun de ses mots.

\- Avec Monsieur Jones…

Le PDG de Havoc Inc, se rappelle mentalement Seijuro, un homme immense, massif et déconcertant, aussi exubérant dans ses manières que prudent dans ses affaires.

\- …nous avons regardé l'émission d'aujourd'hui. Il a écouté chaque parole des deux coachs avec plus d'attention que les cours de la bourse. Mais la dernière petite bravade de ta coach a bien failli le faire tomber de sa chaise !

Alors que Seijuro essaye tant bien que mal de justifier les propos de sa coach devant son père amusé par l'audace de la française, il met bien une minute à se rendre compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui parle sans la chape de plomb qui régit depuis toujours leurs échanges.

Simplement.

Comme un fils devrait pouvoir parler à son père.

* * *

 _ **Chambre d'Aomine**_

Kagami dépose Aomine sur son lit et se pose un instant.

\- Tu comptes pas squatter ? demande Aomine un brin moqueur.

\- J'ai encore un étage à monter, rétorque Kagami. Si je fais pas une pause, c'est moi qui vais ramper !

Magnanime, Aomine se déplace sur son lit pour lui laisser un peu de place pour s'allonger une seconde. Les deux ailiers contemplent le plafond, un sourire idiot aux lèvres :

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on est en demi-finale ! s'exclame Kagami. On va aller voir le quart de final demain pour savoir qui nous rejoindra en _demi-finale_.

\- Que ce soit l'Argentine ou la Chine, ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, on est prêt !

Kagami ricane une seconde avant de se reprendre plus sérieusement :

\- T'y étais presque, dit-il.

Aomine n'a pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il sait très bien de quoi parle Kagami.

La porte de la seconde zone.

Il l'avait effleuré, poussé et entre-ouverte.

\- La prochaine fois, dit-il, je sais que la prochaine fois, j'y arriverai.

Kagami sourit :

\- Je n'aimerais pas être dans l'équipe adverse le jour où tu y arriveras…

Les joueurs de Seirin et Tôô se jettent un regard en coin avant de rigoler comme des idiots.

\- T'as tapé dans l'œil de la coach des Spurs, dit Aomine.

\- J'ai transféré le message à mon père, je crois qu'il est encore plus fier que moi ! Il sera là pour notre prochain match. Il vient des States exprès, j'ai intérêt à assurer !

Aomine ne dit rien mais pense que si ses parents sont aussi fiers, ils voient surtout le basket comme la source de mes mauvaises notes.

\- Le basket, dit Aomine, c'est la seule chose que je sache faire, la seule pour laquelle je suis vraiment doué. Jouer en circuit pro, ça toujours été mon rêve, ma plus grande ambition. Et plus les jours passent et plus j'ai l'impression que ce rêve devient possible, à portée de main.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il est à portée de main ! Regarde le parcours de l'ancien cinq majeur de la coach. Et ils n'ont même pas gagné leur finale !

Devant l'enthousiasme de Kagami, Aomine s'autorise le jeu des « Et si… ».

\- Si on se faisait drafter un jour en NBA, tu aimerais te faire récupérer par quelle équipe ?

\- Les Spurs ! Je suis fan des Warriors et des Cavs. Mais j'aime ce que Popovitch a fait des Spurs. Elle a une âme cette équipe, elle se base sur un noyau dur immuable qui assure une cohésion trop rare en NBA. Et toi ?

\- Les Cavs'…

Kagami sourit, pas vraiment étonné par la réponse.

\- A une époque, je t'aurai dit que c'était pour avoir la chance d'être dans l'équipe d'un joueur comme LeBron James. C'est toujours ma motivation principale. Mais la simple idée de peut-être un jour rejouer avec Lucas me donne la chair de poule. Il est incroyable ce joueur !

Aomine se dit que lui, qui avait toujours rêvé de simplement jouer contre des joueurs plus forts, a pour une fois le rêve de jouer avec un autre joueur, un équipier.

Kagami acquiesce en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il avait fait plusieurs parties à ses côtés en tant qu'ailier fort, la position de LeBron James en personne. Jouer avec l'équipier de LeBron James au poste de la star lui avait donné l'impression de voler sur le parquet.

\- Si on mettait Lucas et Kuroko contre nous deux et qu'on autorisait seulement Kuroko à marquer, je crois qu'on se ferait quand même battre à plate couture

\- Je crois que si on mettait Lucas et Akiko contre nous deux, on se ferait étaler de la même manière.

Kagami rigole devant la situation qui naît dans son esprit.

\- Et tu sais quoi, ce sera beaucoup plus dur de convaincre Akiko de tenter l'expérience que Lucas !

Aomine lève les yeux au ciel avant de rire.

Parce que Kagami a plus que sûrement raison.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kise**_

Kise se tourne vers l'oreille de Kuroko, endormi sur son épaule.

\- Je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre, murmure-t-il.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Kuroko ne dormait que d'un œil puisqu'il se rapproche de Kise, les yeux toujours fermés, ouvre les couvertures et les referme lentement sur eux:

\- Pas besoin, souffle-t-il en s'accrochant à Kise, calant sa tête contre son torse avant de continuer sans un mot sa nuit.

Kise l'observe avec un mélange de sentiments qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à définir.

Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu jouer, il avait toujours été celui qui recherchait son jeu, son attention, son regard, celui qui fonçait derrière chacune de ses passes. Il avait toujours accouru dans l'espoir de voir ces sourires qu'Aomine obtenait si facilement.

C'est toujours lui qui s'accroche à Kuroko, recherchant sans trop comprendre pourquoi ce contact qui l'enivre.

Et voir Kuroko s'accrocher à lui ainsi le remplit d'un sentiment de plénitude étonnant.

Il passe doucement un bras dans son dos et s'enfonce un peu plus sous les draps.

Il lui souhaite de beaux rêves. Plein de basket et d'adversaires formidables.

De son nouveau rival, l'Argentin Gabriel Vitoria.

Puis avec un petit sourire, il se dit que c'est sûrement l'unique fois qu'il s'autorise à aimer l'idée que Kuroko puisse rêver d'un autre que lui.

Surtout un basketteur.

Alors que Kuroko dort paisiblement contre lui, il découvre une nouvelle chose sur lui qui ne lui plaît guère mais qu'il a dû mal à museler.

Il est jaloux.

Un tout petit peu…

Son bras qui entoure Kuroko se crispe une seconde.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est moi ton rival, souffle-t-il en ayant presque peur de le réveiller.

* * *

 _ **Mercredi matin**_

 _ **Grand Gymnase de Tokyo**_

 _ **Argentine/ Chine**_

Le trajet pour aller au grand gymnase de Tokyo, c'est celui qu'ils faisaient tous les matins pour aller à l'entraînement depuis un mois.

Ces dix minutes de marche, ils les connaissent par cœur.

Mais ce matin, ce trajet entre l'hôtel et le terrain de basket leur paraît presque surréaliste.

Dès leur sortie de l'hôtel, derrière la coach, les joueurs dans leur tenue aux couleurs du Japon, leur numéro et leur nom imprimé dans le dos sont accueillis par quelques fans enthousiastes.

De tous les âges, des filles, des garçons, des adultes, tous arborent le même sourire fier en voyant les membres de _leur équipe_ passer.

Menant la marche, la coach, Akashi et Kise accueillent sereinement l'attention alors que tous les autres sont médusés par la situation. Surtout Izuki qui observe toute la scène du haut de l'épaule droite de Murasakibara qui ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix du transport.

Une fois dans les tribunes, alors que le coup d'envoi allait être lancé dans quelques minutes, tous les membres de l'équipe observent avec la plus grande attention les deux équipes s'entraîner sur le terrain.

Sur le parquet, les Chinois sont plus grands et massifs que les Argentins. Mais ces derniers ont gagné contre les States pendant leur tournoi de qualification et ce seul exploit leur assure la place de grand favori.

Pour le match et la coupe.

Ginobili veille calmement sur ses joueurs.

Bien que son équipe soit déjà donnée vainqueur, il prend ce match avec sérieux et aligne son cinq majeur dès les premières minutes.

Et dès le début du match, la Chine, qui n'a rien à perdre, met toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter l'équipe d'Argentine, dit Louise.

Sur le terrain, les deux capitaines se font face dans un duel de haute volée remporté d'une courte tête par le Chinois.

\- Le numéro quatre, Matias Kossi, l'ailier fort et capitaine de l'équipe.

Alors qu'il vient de perdre contre le Chinois, il se reprend aussitôt pour se placer dans la raquette, donner une indication et vole une passe imprécise de l'adversaire qui l'avait juste battu.

\- Ce joueur n'est pas imposant mais il est rapide, précis et surtout c'est un…

Louise cherche le mot qui conviendrait le plus à ce joueur atypique en français, en japonais ou même en anglais sans succès…

\- Disons, continue Louise, que c'est un _idiot_.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle avec surprise.

Au même moment, Kossi voit l'équipe japonaise dans les tribunes. Il fait un signe à son passeur dont les yeux s'illuminent en croisant le regard de Kuroko, avant de les saluer d'un petit hochement de tête.

Le sourire que lui renvoie Louise parait un brin hypocrite à ses joueurs sur le moment.

\- Et c'est curieusement sa plus grande qualité, continue Louise sur le même ton. Parce qu'il joue comme si chaque balle, chaque point était unique. Il laisse la vision globale du jeu à son coach et à Vitoria car il ne joue que dans le présent. Il est toujours à fond sur chaque balle, chaque attaque, chaque défense. Il sait parfaitement organiser son équipe localement. Et c'est un monstre d'endurance, il peut jouer à fond pendant tout un match sans faiblir un seul instant. La seule façon de lui faire prendre un peu de repos, c'est de le sortir du terrain.

Alors que l'Argentine marque son premier panier, la balle est rapidement mise en jeu.

\- C'est le pilier de toute l'équipe, le joueur que tout le monde remet dans le droit chemin quand il s'emporte et celui vers qui tous les regards se tournent quand l'équipe perd pied. Car, que l'équipe mène de vingt points ou perde d'autant, il joue toujours de la même façon, à cent pourcent sur chaque ballon.

La Chine égalise à 2 partout d'un dunk impressionnant de l'as Chinois, Kossi relance l'attaque en s'appuyant sur son meneur.

\- Le numéro sept, Leonardo Racca, le meneur est un bon joueur, rapide, prudent et adroit avec une vision précise du jeu et de celui des adversaires. Mais quand Vitoria est sur le terrain, il passe d'un bon meneur à un joueur extraordinaire. Intouchable. Il place le ballon où il veut quand il veut et grâce à Vitoria, il exploite chacune des faiblesses de ses adversaires avec une précision qui peut faire basculer le match en un rien de temps.

Sur le terrain, le meneur argentin déjoue d'une passe la solide défense chinoise sans un effort. Le pivot attrape le ballon dans la raquette pour un panier impressionnant.

\- Le pivot, le numéro cinq, Luis Campana est le joueur le plus solide et le plus impressionnant de cette formation. Aussi doué sous le panier qu'en défense, il est parfaitement ambidextre, ce qui complique particulièrement son marquage et lui donne un avantage conséquent sur chacune de ses actions.

Les Chinois ne se laissent pas faire mais la défense argentine semble impénétrable. Vitoria surgit de nulle part, vole le ballon et l'envoie sur Campana qui fonce vers le panier.

Mais il n'a pas la vitesse du meneur et les Chinois ont déjà réorganisé la défense. Le pivot argentin ne s'affole pas le moins du monde, trouve son entrée dans la raquette et envoie un sky-hook digne d'un Kareem Abdoul Jabbar en pleine forme sous l'ovation du public.

\- Ce bras roulé qui vient du ciel, dit Louise en reprenant la première définition de ce geste qui donna son nom à ce tir qui lobe le défenseur impuissant, c'est la signature de Campana. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne, pas même les meilleurs joueurs américains n'ont réussi à le contrer sur ce shoot.

Le défi sous-jacent allume des éclairs dans le regard des Japonais.

Sur le terrain, les Chinois ont du mal à trouver leur chemin dans la raquette argentine alors que les Argentins réussissent tout ce qu'ils entreprennent.

Ou presque.

L'arrière argentin rate un panier à trois points qui atterrit dans les mains du capitaine chinois qui relance l'attaque ramenant les Chinois à moins de dix points à la fin du premier quart temps.

 _ **20-11**_

\- Le numéro six, Angel Oberto l'arrière, continue Louise, n'est pas le meilleur arrière de la compétition. C'est un joueur qui a besoin d'être sous pression pour jouer à son meilleur. Mais quand l'équipe a vraiment besoin de lui, il ne rate plus aucun panier.

Alors que le deuxième quart temps démarre à toute vitesse, tous les regards se tournent vers le dernier membre de l'équipe dont Louise n'a pas encore parlé.

Gabriel Vitoria, qui a pris la place de l'ailier Alejandro Delfino, se contente pour le moment de simples passes qui déjouent presque trop facilement la défense chinoise.

Et depuis qu'il a vu son rival dans les tribunes, il lance régulièrement des regards vers son coach, le priant du regard de pouvoir jouer à fond.

Mais Ginobili reste inflexible.

Il ne veut rien dévoiler des nouvelles techniques de son passeur. Surtout avec les Japonais dans les tribunes.

\- Leur sixième joueur, continue Louise, le numéro 20…

Kuroko sourit de la référence, le numéro 20, c'est celui porté par Manu Ginobili chez les Spurs.

\- … c'est lui qui fait passer l'Argentine d'une excellente équipe à une groupe capable de vaincre les States aux qualifications. Il compense son petit gabarit par une vitesse incroyable et une précision d'orfèvre dans ses passes. Il exploite tous les points faibles de ses adversaires et fait jouer chacun de ses équipiers à son maximum. Et comme toi, Kuroko, il a toujours quelques techniques bien déroutantes en réserve qu'il ne sort qu'au moment le plus opportun.

Autant dire, traduisent ses joueurs, que nous n'en verront aucune face à la Chine.

Sur le terrain, les Chinois ont beau montrer leur meilleur basket et leur capitaine ne rien lâcher, l'écart se creuse lentement.

Et pire que tout, chaque action argentine est si bien coordonnée que tout a l'air presque trop facile.

Les Japonais profitent de la leçon, bien conscients que si l'Argentine aligne son équipe A sur le terrain, elle est très loin d'en exploiter tous les atouts.

Et à quelques minutes de la fin, alors que le match a depuis longtemps basculé, Ginobili fait un petit signe à Gabriel.

Le jeune Argentin fait une passe…

Et le public retient son souffle en se demandant s'il n'est pas devenu fou…

Car il envoie le ballon au capitaine chinois qui s'apprête à réceptionner la passe par réflexe.

Mais c'est loin d'être un mouvement ordinaire. La trajectoire du ballon semble se dédoubler et si le capitaine chinois attrape bien la balle, elle finit par lui échapper comme si elle lui brûlait la main.

Kossi, qui s'y attendait, la récupère pour mettre un dernier panier qui scelle la victoire des Argentins.

Alors que Gabriel cherche du regard Kuroko dans les tribunes avec un petit sourire de défi, il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre que cette passe étrange rend les ballons argentins impossibles à voler.

Et que c'est loin d'être le seul atout en réserve du passeur argentin.

 _ **98-56**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Salut à tous,**_

alors pour tous ceux qui suivent le basket, vous avez dû vibrer devant le France/USA perdu de trois petits points, match sans TP et de très bons augures avant un quart de final contre nos meilleurs ennemis, l'Espagne! Allez les garçons, faites comme les filles et rejoignez les en demi-finale!

Les filles, malgré une défaite face à une grande équipe du Japon, ont battu le Canada et trouveront sur leur route en demi les USA; une revanche de la finale de Londres où les filles ont perdu... Honnêtement, ca va être dur mais les filles, sans leur capitaine forfait pour blessure juste avant les jeux, ont assuré. Donnez tout les filles, ne regrettez rien, on sera derrière vous.

Les filles du Japon ont perdu contre les USA en quart mais les américaines ont été impressionné par la progression de l'équipe qui ont dans leur lire de mire Tokyo 2020.

Et les mecs, si vous perdez contre l'Espagne, je mettrais un peu de temps à m'en remettre!

L'un des premiers quarts chez les garçons, c'est Argentine/USA!

ARGENTINA! Allez l'Argentine, comme en 2004! Vous pouvez le faire!

Si vous suivez ce match, vous verrez que j'ai bien puisé dans les noms de l'équipe nationale pour mon histoire :-)

Alors c'est un petit chapitre parce que je manque trop de temps pendant ces vacances. Je ne suis pas arrivée jusqu'où je voulais dans le déroulement de l'histoire, c'est la première fois. Je suis désolée.

Je repars une semaine sans net la semaine prochaine. Du coup, il y aura de nouveau une petite interruption dans l'écriture d'une semaine. Désolée mais je veux tellement mettre de choses dans ce match qu'il serait dommage de bâcler les chapitres et j'aurai plus de temps pour en faire ce que je veux :-)

C'est donc un petit chapitre que je vous propose avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **C.C. Fan de tous**_

Un grand merci pour ton comm', je prends l'énergie :-) et les compliments.

Kise/ Kuroko, oui ils sont mignons mais j'espère que c'est pas trop guimauve quand même!

Je l'avoue, c'est surtout de temps dont je manque en ce moment. Les vacances sont plus tendue que je ne l'aurais cru! Je suis encore plus prise que pendant l'année mais c'est que du bonheur.

Et ces JO sont aussi riches en émotions!

Alors un petit chapitre, pas trop de rebondissements, ça viendra dans la suite

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Kerwiden**_

Baptiste aurait pas dit mieux :-)

 _ **Un grand merci**_

* * *

 _ **Aurélia**_

Encore un grand merci pour ton adorable comm',

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Wendybaka**_

Tu es de Limoges :-)

Il faut absolument que tu assistes à un match un de ces jours. Y a une ambiance de fou dans le stade. Que l'équipe gagne ou perde d'ailleurs, les supporteurs sont là :-)

Vive le CSP!

Merci pour les compliments ça fait toujours très plaisir.

Une des choses que j'aime le plus dans les mangas et que j'essaye de retranscrire au mieux, c'est le mélange des genres. Et j'adore aussi pouvoir glisser un peu d'humour dans mes histoires.

Ce chapitre est pas le plus chargé en tension et en rebondissements, ça viendra un peu plus tard... mais j'espère qu'il te plaira.

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Mercredi soir**_

 _ **Salle commune de l'Argentine**_

Ginobili évalue d'un coup d'œil l'état de fatigue de ses joueurs.

Ils avaient largement dominé la Chine mais le match avait été éprouvant. Comme il s'y attendait, leur adversaire n'avait jamais baissé les bras malgré l'écart au score. Ils avaient bondi sur toutes les balles, toutes les occasions et ses joueurs n'avaient jamais pu relâcher leurs efforts.

Mais s'ils ont un jour de moins que les japonais pour récupérer avant leur prochain match, leurs adversaires après l'Espagne et la France devaient être en plus piteux état qu'eux.

\- C'était pas mal, dit-il en parlant de leur victoire contre la Chine. Mais y a deux trois petites choses à rectifier.

Tous ses joueurs se tournent vers lui, connaissant à peu près la teneur de ses reproches :

\- Angel …

L'arrière argentin baisse la tête, pas trop fier de sa performance.

\- Un panier sur deux à trois points, face à la Chine ça passe. Mais demain, face à Midorima…

Angel relève la tête avec le sérieux des grands jours :

\- Je sais coach. Il a tellement progressé entre les matchs que j'ai vu de leur tournoi japonais et ces deux matchs de coupe que j'en ai des fourmis dans les doigts tellement j'ai hâte de me retrouver face à lui ! Avant, il avait peut-être des stats impressionnantes dans la réussite de ses trois points mais il ne prenait jamais aucun risque. Maintenant, il tente des shoots auquel il ne se serait jamais frotté avant et c'est toujours au bon moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance ou du talent pur mais il m'impressionne. Il est presque aussi bon que Johnson…

Johnson l'arrière américain avait poussé Angel dans ses derniers retranchements lors des qualifs et il avait fait un match parfait.

\- Il faudra compter sur le fait, continue Ginobili, qu'ils mettront surement Takao pour te contrer Gabriel. Et la combinaison Takao/ Midorima ne me plaît pas. Léo, dit-il à son meneur, tu ne me le lâches pas d'une semelle ce gosse. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans les pattes de Gabriel.

Son meneur acquiesce sagement. Léo, un grand joueur, pas exceptionnel mais appliqué et toujours conscient de ce qu'il doit faire pour l'équipe.

\- Je pense que le Japon va puiser dans son banc pour cette partie. Leurs deux premiers matchs les ont épuisés. Et je crois que nous allons voir le duo Himuro/ Murasakibara. D'après ce que j'ai vu des matchs de leur tournoi national, Himuro n'est pas un joueur extraordinaire mais il fonctionne particulièrement bien avec leur grand pivot. Et s'il a progressé comme tous les autres, il faut se méfier.

\- Ils bougent différemment, dit Gabriel. Je ne sais pas comment ils font ça, mais entre leurs matchs de tournoi japonais et leurs deux premiers matchs ici, il y a une dynamique bien différente dans leur jeu, plus fluide, plus instinctive. Ca leur a permis d'échapper aux coups bas des français…

Oui, pense Ginobili, ils l'avaient tous remarqué. Et il se demande bien comment leur coach les avait entraînés pour arriver à un tel résultat.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est leur complémentarité et le fait que la spécialité d'Himuro est la feinte. Son basket est tellement lisse qu'il passe ses effets de manches sans aucun effort. Et je vais être honnête avec vous, Mat et Luis, c'est loin, très loin, insiste-t-il, d'être votre point fort.

Son pivot et son capitaine acquiescent avec enthousiasme.

Assis entre eux, Gabriel lève les deux bras et leur lance une petite tape derrière la nuque parce que « ce n'est pas une raison de se réjouir, idiots ! ».

Tentant vainement de paraître désabusé, Ginobili soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Matias et Luis sont d'excellents joueurs. Mais ils jouent un basket si propre qu'ils se seraient laissés complètement avoir par le jeu des espagnols. Et le jeu de faux semblant d'Himuro sera difficile à gérer pour eux.

\- Enfin leur petit passeur…

L'entraîneur argentin s'amuse de l'intérêt brûlant qu'il lit dans les yeux de son sixième joueur

\- … il ne sera pas sur le terrain tout le match. Ce sera un poste changeant où ils feront tourner leur banc. Mais le fait que le Japon ait eu deux matchs difficiles nous a permis de voir ce qu'il avait en réserve.

Gabriel acquiesce avec sérieux. Il les avait décortiqués sous toutes les coutures, les techniques du petit japonais.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est son contre. Mais si on examine les matchs précédents, il ne l'utilise que comme une façon de déstabiliser l'adversaire. Ce qui rend sa cible assez facile à définir et je sais que je finirai par trouver une parade.

Ginobili acquiesce. Quand son sixième joueur disait « qu'il finirait par trouver », c'est qu'il avait déjà une bonne idée derrière la tête à mettre en pratique sur le terrain.

\- Je pense que comme moi, continue Gabriel, _il_ ne sera pas sur le terrain au début du match. Mais même sur le banc, il est dangereux. Il va observer notre passe et il mettra un peu plus d'une mi-temps pour percer le secret de notre technique …

Un peu plus de la moitié du match pour comprendre cette passe qu'ils avaient tous mis plusieurs jours à apprendre à lancer et rattraper.

Tous jettent un œil sceptique à leur passeur.

Même leur coach.

\- Personne ne pourra nous voler une passe pendant la moitié de la partie. Quant à la seconde moitié du jeu, j'ai un truc ou deux en réserve.

Un truc ou deux…

Ils l'avaient tous vu travailler comme un fou sur ses nouvelles techniques. Et comme toujours, il attendait le moment opportun pour les dévoiler.

Et c'est toujours grandiose.

Ginobili se surprend à être impatient d'être à demain.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune du Japon**_

Au même moment, toute l'équipe du Japon, leur coach comprise observe pour la dixième fois sur l'écran l'étrange mouvement de Gabriel.

Cette passe. Le ballon qui échappe des mains du capitaine chinois semble avoir une volonté propre.

Ce nouveau mouvement que leur a dévoilé leur adversaire les rend aussi perplexes qu'impatient.

Alors qu'Akashi commence sérieusement à se demander comment il pourrait trouver une parade à cette technique qui allait rendre les interceptions de balles impossibles, Izuki se penche vers Takao avec le sérieux des grands jours.

\- Ca me fait penser à leur match contre le Brésil.

\- Non, plutôt celui contre le Venezuela, rétorque Takao.

Perdus dans leurs réflexions, Takao prend la télécommande sans rien demander à personne sous les yeux interloqués de Louise qui décide de les laisser faire. Le meneur de Shutoku repasse la séquence une nouvelle fois, faisant quelques arrêts sur image incompréhensibles pour l'assistance alors qu'Izuki finit par admettre que Takao avait raison. Cette technique ressemble bien à celle d'un match amical entre l'Argentine et le Venezuela. Une version grandement améliorée d'une ancienne passe qui n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de ceux qui étaient devenus les plus grands spécialistes du jeu des Argentins dans l'équipe.

Les deux meneurs hochent la tête du mouvement convenu réservés aux initiés, ignorant les regards suspicieux qui se tournent vers eux.

\- On pourrait facilement adapter la technique de contre qu'on avait imaginé sur cette technique, dit Takao.

Toujours dans sa bulle, Izuki réfléchit une seconde :

\- Ce n'est pas évident mais avec une phase d'observation suffisante, ça peut le faire.

Alors que Takao acquiesce, Louise perd patience en les ramenant à la réalité :

 _\- Faire quoi ?_

Les deux comparses sursautent, prenant enfin conscience qu'ils sont loin d'être seuls dans la pièce :

\- On a peut-être une façon de trouver un contre à cette passe. C'est un peu hasardeux, ça demandera un peu de temps mais ça nous permettra de stopper cette technique sans même avoir à l'intercepter.

* * *

 _ **Jeudi matin**_

 _ **Salle commune du Japon**_

 _ **6h32**_

Louise est la seule à être tombée du lit ce matin.

Ce qui est plus que compréhensible, vu l'état de fatigue de ses joueurs.

Son téléphone, posé à côté de sa deuxième tasse de café vibre. D'un geste, elle regarde qui l'appelle. Lucas, bien sûr.

\- Lucas, tu sais quelle heure il est au Japon ?

\- Bien sûr, répond-il. Comme je sais que tu dois déjà en être à ton deuxième café…

Et que tu dois être super nerveuse.

Pas besoin de le dire tout haut.

Lucas la connaît encore mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- T'as eu mon paquet ? lui demande-t-il.

Louise sourit.

Elle avait reçu hier. Un petit colis venant de Lucas, elle s'attendait à tout en l'ouvrant. Tout sauf à çà, l'ancienne compil' éclectique de musiques qu'ils écoutaient gamins. Ces vieilles chansons qu'elle adore toujours et qui lui rappelle cette époque bénie où ils étaient tous des gosses, jouant sur le terrain du bout de la rue.

C'était plus qu'un cadeau mais un moment de pure magie.

\- Merci Lucas.

Louise se dit que rarement, elle n'avait dit un simple merci aussi sincère.

\- Vous allez le gagner ce match.

\- Bien sûr !

\- T'as intérêt !

Louise connait suffisamment bien Lucas pour sentir la petite pointe de nervosité derrière l'assurance de Lucas.

\- T'as fait quoi Lucas ?

Quelques rire gênés plus tard, Lucas, répond enfin :

\- J'ai parié que t'allais gagner avec LeBron et le coach.

Louise repense au pari du coach Miller avec un petit sourire.

\- T'as parié quoi ?

\- Quelque chose dont ma fierté ne pourra pas se relever si tu perds ! Mais comme tu vas gagner tu ne le seras jamais.

\- Et si tu gagnes ?

\- Avec LeBron et le coach, on arrive au Japon un jour avant la finale. LeBron m'a promis de faire quelques paniers avec tes gosses juste avant la finale. Le coach a dit qu'il voulait voir ça !

\- Quand je vais leur annoncer ça, crois-moi, ils vont être plus que motivés !

Lucas rigole au bout du fil :

\- Bon jogging. A très bientôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Louise lace ses chaussures pour le petit footing qu'elle fait toujours le matin, avant les grands matchs. Mais cette fois, les vieilles chansons d'une époque adorée résonnent dans ses oreilles.

Alors qu'elle court dans les rues calmes d'un Tokyo qui s'éveille, elle démêle lentement ses pensées, le prochain match, leurs adversaires, leur but. Tout se déroule à mesure que les lumières de la ville s'éteignent pour laisser place à la débauche d'orange et de rouge du soleil naissant à l'horizon.

Elle prend une douche rapide et rejoint de nouveau la salle commune où ses joueurs les plus matinaux sont déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Ils sont prêts.

Elle est prête.

Et ce match allait être le premier dans cette compétition qu'elle allait vraiment apprécier.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se demande un instant quel était l'enjeu du pari de Lucas s'il perdait…

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

LeBron James ne peut s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène :

\- Je suis sûr que ça t'ira comme un gant, le costume!

\- Ils ne vont pas perdre !

\- T'as vraiment confiance en eux pour avoir parié _ça_ !

Surtout, pense LeBron James, que je n'aurai jamais refusé une partie contre des joueurs qui ont fait de telles démonstrations sur le parquet. Qu'ils gagnent ou perdent, il l'aurait accepté sans problème.

Quand même… Accepter de porter costume du chien Moondog la mascotte des Cavs avant leur prochain match en ligue. Leur prochain match à l'extérieur contre les Warriors, à Oakland.

De quoi dérider le si sérieux Stephen Curry.

* * *

 _ **Jeudi soir**_

 _ **Vestiaires de l'équipe du Japon**_

 _ **Quelques minutes avant le coup d'envoi**_

Matias, le capitaine argentin couve du regard son petit passeur qui s'avance dans le couloir et hésite un instant devant la porte des vestiaires de l'équipe japonaise.

Il ferme les yeux, prend une longue inspiration et s'apprête à entrer dans les vestiaires.

Le capitaine argentin avait beau avoir demandé l'aval de la coach du Japon, il ne s'en sent pas moins déplacé quand ils entrent dans les vestiaires. L'atmosphère est aussi palpable que de leur côté et il reconnait sans peine la tension et l'excitation qui anime les joueurs avant un grand match.

Mais Gabriel y tenait et c'est une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser.

Dire que les joueurs japonais leur lancent des regards étonnés est un euphémisme. Toutes les discussions se sont soudain arrêtées et Matias se dit que de toute façon, ils n'en auraient pas compris un traitre mot. La coach leur avait dit que presque tous parlaient anglais et que peut-être même le capitaine parlait _aussi_ espagnol.

Mais Gabriel y tenait et c'est une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser.

Rapidement, Matias cherche du regard le capitaine japonais et lui tend une main ferme qu'il prend sans hésiter.

Gabriel dans son dos se dirige vers Kuroko.

Et comme il s'y attendait, il n'aurait pas remarqué le petit japonais si son équipier ne s'était pas planté juste devant lui.

Gabriel lui tend la main avec un petit sourire plein de défis.

- _Toi comme moi, nous sommes des joueurs de l'ombre. Nous ne ferons pas partie du cinq de départ. Mais je tenais à te serrer la main avant le début du match._

Kuroko n'attend pas la fin de la traduction d'Akashi pour prendre la main tendue.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte

* * *

 _ **Grand Gymnase de Tokyo**_

 _ **Argentine/ Japon**_

Alors que les joueurs arrivent sur le terrain pour l'échauffement, Akashi observe les tribunes.

Tout semble avoir été multiplié par dix.

Le nombre de spectateurs, le nombre de caméras, la ferveur et l'attente.

Pour la première fois, le Japon allait vivre une demi-finale de coupe du monde de basket.

Et ce qui est encore plus étonnant, son père est dans les tribunes. Contrairement à toute la foule qui attend fébrilement le coup d'envoi, il est assis calmement sur son siège au centre des tribunes, le visage impassible tourné vers le terrain. Mais il est là.

D'ailleurs tous les parents des joueurs sont quasiment là. Il reconnait sans peine les parents de Midorima et la sœur de Kise à leurs côtés. La mère de Kuroko, discrètement assise deux rangs derrière son père, toute la grande famille de Murasakibara, grande dans tous les sens du terme…, les parents d'Aomine qui sont visiblement surpris de l'ampleur du phénomène.

Le père de Kagami avait fait forte impression en débarquant à l'hôtel juste avant leur départ. Personne n'aurait pu avoir le moindre doute, c'est bien le père de Kagami. Déjà physiquement, c'était le même avec quelques centimètres et une bonne vingtaine d'années de plus, ils étaient deux copies presque parfaites.

Et comme son fils, il partage le même sourire facile, la même bonne humeur communicative et la même simplicité.

Il avait salué presque toute l'équipe avec quelques anecdotes qui montraient que Kagami devait vraiment parler de tout à son père. Vraiment de tout puis qu'il avait charrié Aomine sur son ego, proposé à tous de mettre une clochette autour du cou de Kuroko après avoir sursauté une fois ou deux, une solution que tous avaient d'ailleurs acquiescé vivement, ramené quelques sucreries à Murasakibara, un maillot aux couleurs des Warriors à Midorima pour le meilleur des shooter à trois points …

A la coach, il avait même rapporté un mug de café aux couleurs de l'équipe des Lakers.

Puis il avait encouragé son fils avec enthousiasme, embarrassant son fils comme seul un parent fier peut le faire.

Et Akashi a un peu honte de se l'avouer à lui-même, mais il s'était senti un peu envieux. Pas des encouragements mais de ce lien si simple et naturel entre un père et son fils.

Ginobili s'avance vers leur banc pour saluer la coach qui accepte avec un grand sourire sa poignée de mains.

\- Enfin un match que je vais apprécier, dit Louise. Mais je vous le dis tout de suite, on n'est pas arrivé jusque-là pour perdre.

\- Et nous, on n'a pas battu les States aux qualifs pour perdre en demi.

Les sourires disparaissent pour laisser place à deux rictus figés d'adversaires qui se jaugent. Le match sera fairplay mais en rien facile. Pour les deux équipes.

* * *

 _ **Argentine/ Japon**_

 _ **Premier quart temps**_

 _ **Limoges**_

En voyant le cinq aligné par Louise, Baptiste n'est pas vraiment surpris. La foule dans les tribunes l'est un peu plus par contre. Takao, Murasakibara, Midorima, Himuro et Kagami s'avancent et de ce cinq de départ, seuls deux joueurs font partie du cinq majeur.

Face à l'Argentine, c'est un choix qui pourrait paraître arrogant.

Mais c'est avant tout un choix réfléchi.

En face, il y a le meilleur pivot du tournoi, Campana. Beaucoup considèrent Johnson, le centre américain comme le meilleur de la compétition. Mais pendant le match Argentine/ USA, le joueur argentin avait surclassé son adversaire. Aussi bien en attaque qu'en défense, il avait été royal.

Et il sait par expérience que le tandem Himuro Murasakibara pourrait le contenir.

Peut-être même le contrer. Ce que Jonhson devait encore rêver de pouvoir faire. Son skyhoot est digne d'un pro.

Midorima est meilleur que l'arrière argentin, surtout avec Takao pour lui servir des ballons parfaits. Et la vision de Takao lui permettrait de garder un œil sur le sixième joueur argentin.

Quant à Kagami, il avait démontré une incroyable complémentarité sur le terrain avec Himuro pendant leurs petits matchs d'entraînement. C'est définitivement un meilleur choix qu'Aomine dans cette configuration.

Et il est loin de se douter qu'à l'autre bout de la planète, sous le regard amusé de Stéphane, Becky Hammon hoche la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait en voyant le grand ailier s'avancer.

Louise et ses petits japonais allaient gagner, il n'en doute pas.

Mais ça n'allait pas être simple.

Ca aussi il le sait.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

J'espère que vous avez bien profiter de vos vacances. C'est ma rentrée aujourd'hui, un jour avant les élèves et je vous avoue que je suis bien contente de reprendre J Parce que j'adore mon boulot et que reprendre le boulot et revoir mes collègues et mes petits élèves me fait bien plaisir (même si pour les élèves, ce sera demain !).

Alors les JO ont vu encore une fois la suprématie des States. Sans Curry ni LeBron James ! Oui ils sont trop forts.

Le premier quart temps contre l'Argentine est assez court mais il est dense.

Et comme il est coutume parfois de faire dans les mangas, je lance un **_petit concours de popularité._** Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. Vous devez faire votre top 5 (un vrai 5 majeur :-)), un ex aequo possible si justifié, en gros vous pouvez nommer jusqu'à 6 persos (5 majeur et un sixième joueur!) s'il y a un ex aequo dans votre classement. Les justifications ne sont pas obligatoires bien sûr mais ça m'amuserait beaucoup de lire les raisons de vos choix.

Vous pouvez voter par MP ou dans une review.

Et celui dont le vote se rapprochera le plus du classement final aura le droit à un petit bonus perso, une extra scene sur ses persos préférés, comme je l'avais fait pour le 100ème commentaire avec la petite scène sur Murasakibara qui se laisse entraîner par Ana à un anniversaire.

 _ **A vos votes :-)**_

Et **_bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

 ** _C.C. Fan de tous,_**

Un grand merci pour tes retours enthousiastes. Les JO sont finis et les States ont encore prouvé qu'ils sont vraiment forts. Sans LeBron James ni Stephen Curry… Ils sont trop forts.

J'espère que ce début de match contre l'Argentine te plaira. IL est court mais dense. Et il y a une scène ou deux qui devraient te faire sourire !

* * *

 ** _Dede44-le-bleu,_**

France/ Espagne… On va oublier ça vite fait… Mais quel dommage de finir la carrière de TP sous le maillot bleu ainsi. Dire que Gasol et Parker vont être équipiers !

Alors le chapitre est court mais dense. J'espère qu'une scène ou deux te fera sourire :-)

* * *

 ** _Aurélia,_**

Moi aussi, j'adore les moments calmes ! Mais ce premier quart l'est beaucoup moins calme. J'espère qu'il te plaira :-)

* * *

 ** _WendyBaka,_**

Sais-tu qu'en France, tout sport confondu, le CSP est le club le plus titré ? Oui, le CSP est impressionnant. La saison va bientôt recommencer et les places à Beaublanc sont loin d'être hors de prix. T'aurais tort de t'en priver pour profiter de l'ambiance !

J'espère que ce premier quart temps te plaira.

* * *

 _ **Argentine/ Japon**_

 _ **Banc de l'équipe du Japon**_

Alors que les joueurs terminent l'échauffement sur le parquet avant le coup d'envoi, Louise remarque sans peine la tension d'Himuro qui va faire ses premiers pas dans la compétition.

Un instant, elle se demande si elle doit leur donner l'enjeu du pari fait par Lucas avec son illustre équipier LeBron James. Mais elle préfère garder pour elle cette incroyable nouvelle pour ne pas rendre ses joueurs plus excités qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Elle décide donc de garder cette information dans sa manche au cas où.

Elle fait signe à ses joueurs de venir autour du banc pour un dernier conseil. Tous se précipitent, impatients de pouvoir commencer le match.

\- Takao, dit Louise, tu concentres le jeu sur Kagami, Himuro et Murasakibara. On joue dans la raquette et on défend en zone. Tu ménages Midorima et tu ne lui donnes les ballons que si l'occasion se présente.

Takao, en tant que meneur, acquiesce. Midorima était le joueur qui avait le plus joué dans les deux premiers matchs. Il ne pourrait pas jouer à fond mais Louise ne peut pas sans passer.

\- Midorima, ça ira ? demande Louise.

Le grand arrière s'apprête à répondre, par réflexe, que « oui bien sûr ça ira » puis se reprend. Il joue machinalement avec son porte-clés rouge, le porte bonheur des Cancers du jour, étire une seconde ses bras et évalue consciencieusement son état.

\- Je suis encore fatigué, mais une fois dans le match, ça devrait aller.

Louise hoche la tête. C'est bien le premier joueur à qui elle peut sereinement demander une telle chose et obtenir une réponse honnête.

\- Même fatigué, reprend Takao fier de son équipier, Shin est dangereux et ils le savent.

\- Faîtes bien attention, reprend Louise, l'arrière argentin que vous avez vu face à la Chine hier sera méconnaissable une fois qu'il sera face à toi.

Midorima sourit en tentant de remettre sur son nez des lunettes qui ne glissent plus depuis longtemps, ravi de pouvoir se mesurer à un tel adversaire.

\- Takao, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Murasakibara, Himuro, Kagami, continue Louise, je compte sur vous en attaque et en défense. Donnez-tout !

* * *

 _ **Premier quart temps**_

Dès le coup d'envoi, Murasakibara se trouve face à l'imposant pivot argentin pour l'entre deux.

Campana est aussi impressionnant que son homologue français mais contrairement au capitaine français, seule l'envie de jouer face à des adversaires à la hauteur transparait de tout son être.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, peut-être depuis toujours, cette flamme qui embrase les yeux noirs de son adversaire lui donne l'envie de jouer.

Pas pour gagner, pas pour l'équipe ou les spectateurs en transe dans les tribunes.

Pas pour un pari ou pour un quelconque enjeu.

Juste pour lui.

Parce qu'il aime le basket et qu'il avait presque oublié à quel point.

Il s'élance, détourne du bout des doigts le ballon sur Takao.

Le meneur sourit en voyant Midorima démarqué en plein milieu du terrain. Il sait qu'il doit ménager son arrière mais l'occasion est trop belle.

La passe est si rapide que le joueur sur Midorima n'a pas le temps de réagir.

Toute l'assistance retient son souffle en regardant la course ridiculement haute du ballon qui traverse la moitié du terrain avant de marquer le premier trois points de la partie

 _ **00 : 02**_

 _ **0-3**_

Takao jette un regard un peu inquiet vers le banc, n'ayant pas vraiment respecté les consignes de la coach. Mais Louise acquiesce l'action d'un petit signe de la tête et il reporte bien vite son attention sur le terrain.

Oberta, l'arrière argentin fixe un Midorima pour le moins déconcerté avec une attention presque comique, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Puis lorsqu'il lui présente son poing, saluant son panier comme un de ses équipiers aurait pu le faire, Shintaro, interloqué, l'observe avec la même lueur d'intelligence dans le regard qu'une poule aurait devant un couteau. Takao apparaît sur sa gauche, lui prend la main et le force à répondre au geste de l'argentin en articulant le poing de son ami comme il l'aurait fait d'une poupée de chiffon, un « c'est comme ça qu'on fait » sur les lèvres.

Le silence plane une petite seconde dans les tribunes alors que les deux poings finissent par se frapper maladroitement.

Avant que les rires gagnent l'assistance, les deux coachs lèvent les yeux au ciel en soupirant et, derrière leurs écrans, aussi bien LeBron James que Stephen Curry se disent que la partie vient de commencer pour l'Argentin.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Oberto tente un panier au milieu du terrain et le ballon tourne un instant autour de l'arceau.

Il finit par ressortir mais le pivot argentin prend le rebond offensif d'un saut, devançant Murasakibara d'un battement de cœur.

 _ **00 : 15**_

 _ **2-3**_

Campana passe une main sur la tête de son arrière :

\- Arrête tout de suite de tenter des trucs que tu ne fais pas d'habitude, idiot !

Mais Angel ne l'écoute pas vraiment, lui retourne un regard sérieux, le même qu'il avait affiché pendant toute leur partie contre les Américains. Il ne raterait plus aucun tir.

Les Japonais n'ont aucune chance.

L'attaque reprend et il est curieux de voir ce que vaut ce nouveau duo en attaque.

A eux deux, ils allient une détente impressionnante et des feintes parfaites.

Mais alors qu'il se retrouve face à Himuro, ce dernier bat en retraite, fait une passe à Kagami qui laisse sur place son marqueur pour un dunk qui fait lever tout le public.

 _ **00 : 45**_

 _ **2-5**_

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Alors que les Argentins organisent tranquillement leur attaque, Louise se mord les lèvres en observant Himuro bouger sur le terrain. La nervosité qu'elle a perçue chez son ailier est en train de prendre le dessus et face à son adversaire, il a reculé.

Elle jette un œil à Kise.

Devait-elle déjà lui demander de se préparer ? se demande-t-elle. Il n'a pas encore vraiment récupéré de ses derniers matchs.

Himuro fait ses premiers pas dans la compétition et c'est face à l'Argentine, en demi-finale. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente.

Sur le terrain, Takao tente de détourner une passe des Argentins. Mais l'effet donné dans la passe du meneur l'empêche de s'en saisir et le pivot récupère immédiatement pour son scoop shot qui passe au-dessus de Murasakibara avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le public reste une seconde coi devant le geste incroyable avant d'applaudir.

Pas aussi fort que les paniers japonais mais c'est un public qui aime le beau basket.

* * *

 _ **01 : 00**_

 _ **4-5**_

Balle en main, Takao constate que Midorima est complètement entravé par les bras de son adversaire. Il avait remarqué la passe d'Himuro qui a reculé face à Campana.

La coach lui avait dit que ses techniques de feinte marcheraient face au pivot adverse mais il faut bien avouer qu'il est vraiment imposant. Mais s'il ne prend pas confiance, il est sûr d'une chose, cela ne marchera pas. Et la passe entre Himuro et Kagami avait bien failli être volée par le meneur argentin.

Il décide de faire confiance à l'as de Yosen et lui lance le ballon.

Himuro lève la tête vers Campana.

Il hésite le temps d'un battement de cœur et Campana dévie son tir, et Louise serre les poings. Heureusement Kagami est là, récupère la balle et met un panier.

 _ **01 : 15**_

 _ **4-7**_

Louise secoue la tête.

Le duo Himuro/Kagami marche à merveille à l'entraînement. Même face à des joueurs aussi hauts que Murasakibara et agile qu'Aomine. Les deux amis se complètent parfaitement, enchaînant les passes, les sauts et les feintes dans une harmonie impressionnante.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Sur le terrain, la petite faiblesse d'Himuro passe encore inaperçue aux yeux du public. Mais il faut absolument qu'il se reprenne au plus vite.

Alors que l'arrière argentin, marqué par les bras de Midorima, tire et marque un trois points improbable, le banc japonais observe avec attention la réaction d'Himuro sur le terrain.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Kuroko. Kagami-kun va trouver les mots pour lui redonner confiance.

Louise sursaute en entendant Kuroko s'immiscer dans ses pensées et se demande bien quels mots sages son ailier allait trouver pour remettre sur le droit chemin son Maître des illusions…

 _ **01 : 35**_

 _ **7-7**_

Takao, ballon en main, observe, perplexe, le doute gagner Himuro.

Il se souvient d'avoir vu le regard de Hyuga s'assombrir des mêmes doutes lors de ses premiers pas dans la compétition. Et Akashi, d'un mot et d'une passe, avait non seulement balayé tous ses sombres sentiments mais l'avait poussé à son meilleur.

Mais il n'a rien d'un Akashi.

Et à cet instant, il pense que c'est lui qui est en faute plus que Himuro . Il devrait trouver les mots profonds et encourageants pour retrouver le Himuro qu'il connaît, il doit trouver la façon de …

\- Hey, Himuro ! s'exclame Kagami. Si tu me laisses tous les ballons, crois-moi, je vais les prendre ! Je te parie que je peux mettre deux fois plus de paniers que toi !

\- Non, c'est moi qui vais en mettre deux fois plus que vous deux, s'exclame Murasakibara qui se joint de lui-même à la conversion.

Takao écoute un instant, perplexe, la surenchère idiote auxquels se joignent ses deux équipiers avant de voir Himuro s'énerver et réclamer le ballon.

L'atmosphère vient définitivement de changer et tous les doutes qu'avaient pu avoir Himuro se fondent dans l'instant où le ballon franchit l'arceau.

Ses deux premiers points dans cette coupe.

 _ **01 : 55**_

 _ **7-9**_

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Kuroko observe la scène avec autant de circonspection qu'Akashi et Louise.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas exactement à ça, mais je dirais que ça marche…

\- Chacun sa méthode, rétorque laconiquement Akashi.

Sous leurs yeux, le trio Himuro, Kagami, Murasakibara se révèle bien différent de celui qu'ils avaient observé à l'entraînement.

Pendant leurs matchs d'entraînement, le trio avait travaillé main dans la main, sans chercher à s'illustrer l'un plus que l'autre. Mais, alors que le match présente un véritable enjeu, la vraie nature de ses trois joueurs ressort.

Et chacun d'entre eux veut briller plus que les autres. Sans pour autant oublier les passes et le jeu d'équipe quand les circonstances l'exigent. Car, en face, les Argentins sont galvanisés par le jeu des Japonais et rendent coup pour coup.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, pense tout haut Louise, mais ça me plaît assez.

Louise hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, la tête pleine de nouvelles possibilités de jeu devant cette nouvelle dynamique qu'elle n'avait pas anticipée.

\- Himuro et Kagami-kun sont frères et rivaux, dit Kuroko. Et Murasakibara-kun n'aime pas perdre.

Himuro mystifie Campana grâce à ses feintes mais le pivot réussit tous ses tirs dans la raquette, Kagami saute de plus en plus haut, laissant sur place ses adversaires mais le capitaine argentin réplique sur chaque attaque et dans la raquette, Murasakibara impressionne autant ses coéquipiers que ses adversaires

Le match devient une fuite en avant où la défense de chaque côté est presque inexistante et les paniers pleuvent dans chaque camp sous les applaudissements fournis d'une salle comblée.

Une salle qui finit par applaudir aussi bien les actions des Argentins que des Japonais car aucune équipe ne prend le dessus et le spectacle est digne d'une demi-finale de coupe du monde.

* * *

 _ **San Antonio**_

Stéphane s'amuse du regard pétillant de sa coach qui hoche la tête à chaque fois que le grand roux prend le ballon. Les autres sont bons aussi, mais la détente de Kagami lui plait vraiment et son petit sourire narquois envers ses propres équipiers, qui les poussent à se dépasser, encore plus.

Becky Hammon se retourne une seconde vers son meneur :

\- Si tu oses dire à Manu que j'encourage l'équipe adverse, je te le ferai payer…

Oui, Manu Ginobili le coach argentin est son équipier et ami. Et sa coach a le même sourire que Louise lorsqu'elle a une idée pour un _nouvel entraînement_.

Un instant, il se demande si ce rictus effrayant est une caractéristique des coachs ou juste une particularité féminine. Popovitch ne lui a jamais autant fait peur que sa coach ou Louise, pense-t-il en se remémorant quelques séances particulièrement farfelues de son amie d'enfance.

Et dans la seconde suivante, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas creuser la question s'il tient à survivre à ses prochains entraînements.

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

LeBron James acquiesce le début du match d'un hochement de tête. Le banc japonais recèle des trésors et il y a un petit quelque chose qui lui plait dans ce trio qui se donne à fond sur chaque balle.

\- C'est marrant, pense-t-il tout haut, mais je dirais que ces deux ailiers jouent comme des Américains.

Lucas lui lance un regard en coin :

\- Tu veux dire le genre « on fonce bille en tête sur toutes les balles en essayant de prouver à ses partenaires qu'on est _le meilleur_ dans _son style_ en oubliant toute défense ».

Oui, ils jouent définitivement comme des Américains, pense Lucas…

\- Un beau spectacle, hein ! lui répond LeBron en appréciant le saut de Kagami à l'écran et sans percevoir une seule seconde l'ironie de son équipier.

Lucas rigole une seconde en se rappelant que Himuro et Kagami ont appris le basket sur les terrains de rue aux States et que c'est sûrement leur véritable nature qui ressort sous la pression du parquet et de l'enjeu. Et s'ils n'oublient pas de jouer pour l'équipe, ils ont chacun envie de briller un tout petit peu plus que l'autre. Kagami est tout en force et en puissance alors que le basket de Himuro est aussi hypnotique que poli, chacun de ses gestes fait retenir son souffle à l'assistance qui se laisse autant éblouir que ses adversaires.

\- Oui, c'est impressionnant. Mais s'ils jouent ainsi, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres choix.

\- Comment ça, pas d'autre choix ? reprend LeBron James.

\- Les passes des Argentins sont impossibles à intercepter. Il y a un effet dans chacune de leur passe qui les rend uniques. Et fuyantes.

LeBron se rend compte sur le moment que le meneur japonais avait plus d'une fois essayer de voler les ballons des Argentins et qu'à chaque fois, il avait échoué. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu retenir le ballon et à chaque fois, un Argentin l'avait récupéré.

Et les Argentins avaient pu accélérer le jeu grâce à leurs passes sans s'épuiser alors que le trio japonais est déjà hors d'haleine.

Le score a beau se tenir entre les deux équipes, l'avantage est clairement pour l'Argentine.

 _ **09 : 35**_

 _ **28-27**_

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

\- J'ai compris, s'exclame Izuki.

Akashi se retourne, surpris d'entendre ses propres pensées formulées à haute voix. Grâce aux tentatives d'interception de Takao et à la technique des deux spécialistes de l'Argentine, ils viennent de trouver un moyen de contrer cette passe sans même avoir à la réceptionner.

A vrai dire, grâce aux explications d'Izuki et Takao sur la passe de Gabriel, tout le monde en est venu à la même conclusion.

Akashi se demande combien de temps il lui aurait fallu pour trouver une réponse à la question que lui pose ce jeune passeur argentin. Il aurait fini par trouver mais pas aussi vite.

\- Il faut dévoiler notre atout au bon moment …

\- Quand le mot ment mais que l'instant est juste, reprend Izuki visiblement très satisfait de lui…

Hyuga lui envoie une petite tape derrière la nuque accompagné d'un « idiot» désabusé pendant que Kuroko sourit en levant furtivement les yeux au ciel. Akashi se dit qu'il a une bonne idée de ce qu'il se passe habituellement sur le banc de Seirin et qu'il aime cette ambiance.

\- Quand on leur montrera que leur passe est devenue inefficace, dit Louise, ils mettront leur sixième joueur sur le parquet. Et je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, contrairement à eux qui ont déjà vu nos meilleures techniques.

Alors que sur le terrain, Midorima, un peu vexé d'être mis de côté, rappelle aussi bien aux Argentins qu'au public qu'il est toujours dans la partie en ramenant le score à un équilibre parfait à la dernière seconde du premier quart temps, Kuroko a hâte de jouer sa part dans ce match.

 _ **10 : 00**_

 _ **30-30**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

La rentrée est toujours un peu chronophage alors je ne vais pas trop m'étendre et souhaiter que votre rentrée s'est bien passée (pour ceux qui l'ont faite) et que vous apprécierez ce second quart temps.

Je me permets juste de vous dire que je donnerai les _**r** ** _é_ sultats du petit concours de popularité **_la semaine prochaine.

Vous pouvez encore voter.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 ** _Mary,_**

Un grand merci pour ton vote (justifié en plus J). Je suis toujours ravie de savoir que tu as tout lu d'une traite, c'est très flatteur.

Et je te remercie de la place que tu as attribué à deux de mes persos, je suis très flattée.

* * *

 ** _Gwendo,_**

Ravie de voir que tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste sur cette longue histoire. Moi aussi, Kuroko est dans mon top cinq. Et il y en a peu des anime où le perso central fait partie de mon top cinq perso ! Kuroko dans la zone… Ca arrivera bien sûr… Mais quand ? Je suis aussi une grande fan de Kise mais je crois que c'est un secret pour personne.

Izuki et Aomine ensemble… Il y a eu un petit moment entre eux dans le match précédent. Je suis d'accord avec toi, les deux ensembles devraient arriver à bien fonctionner. Aomine va rentrer sur le terrain pendant ce quart temps, tu verras.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 ** _WendyBaka,_**

Un grand merci. Tu es bon public, si tu as aimé le jeu de mot d'Izuki. Perso, ce qui me fait le plus rire dans le chapitre, c'est la petite réplique d'Akashi !

Des matchs à Beaublanc ! Y a une ambiance de fou à Beaublanc, tu verras J

Oh, n'hésite pas à me donner ton top cinq de tes persos favoris pour le petit vote que j'organise !

* * *

 ** _Aurélia,_**

Un grand merci pour ton comm', c'est toujours aussi flatteur.

J'attends ton top cinq J

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

 _ **Argentine/ Japon**_

 _ **30-30**_

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise évalue du coin de l'œil l'état de ses cinq joueurs sur le terrain. Galvanisés par leur petite compétition, ils ont de l'énergie à revendre. Elle avait prévu de remplacer Kagami par Kise mais elle décide de reporter le changement pour profiter de l'émulation entre les trois joueurs.

D'un autre côté, elle n'a qu'à voir le regard plus que motivé que lui lance Kise pour deviner qu'il prendrait sa place naturellement dans cette petite compétition.

\- A la vue du résultat, commence Louise, je vais vous faire grâce de mes commentaires sur votre défense…

Les cinq membres du cinq de départ détournent les yeux nerveusement.

\- Himuro, reprend-elle, je l'avoue, tu m'as fait un peu peur au début du match. Mais tu t'es admirablement bien repris et tous les trois, dit-elle en regardant aussi Kagami et Murasakibara, vous nous avez joué une partition à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas mais qui fonctionne.

Les trois idiots acquiescent avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

\- Par contre, n'oubliez pas qu'en face, ce style, non seulement ils le connaissent mais ils ont déjà gagné contre ceux qui l'ont inventé.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, les yeux de ses joueurs s'illuminent encore plus devant le défi involontaire qu'elle leur présente.

\- Midorima, continue-t-elle, c'est parfait. Tu n'en fais pas trop mais quand il le faut, tu leur rappelle que tu es toujours un danger. Et ils sont obligés de laisser leur arrière toujours sur toi.

\- Vous aviez raison, leur arrière n'a rien à voir avec celui qui était face à la Chine.

Louise acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, l'arrière argentin avait répondu coup pour coup à chaque attaque de Midorima avec brio.

\- Takao, continue-t-elle, est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Il jette un œil à Izuki comme pour lui demander confirmation puis à ses équipiers qui seront essentiel dans la réussite de leur plan avant d'acquiescer en silence.

\- Takao, ne précipite rien, je te laisse maître pour choisir le bon moment. Et à partir de l'instant où on arrivera à contrer leur passe, dit Louise, on aura quelques minutes pour commencer à creuser l'écart avant que les deux ombres gagnent le terrain, dit-elle en regardant Kuroko puis Gabriel sur le banc adverse.

* * *

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Ginobili fait une petite moue contrariée en regardant ses joueurs :

\- Vous allez m'expliquer depuis quand on a une défense aussi pitoyable ! On vient de se prendre trente points en un quart-temps !

Mais on en a mis trente aussi, pensent tous ses joueurs sans oser le dire alors que leur coach détaille tous les manquements dans la raquette de ses défenseurs.

\- Selon Gabriel, continue Ginobili, on a encore un quart temps calme grâce à nos passes. Donc vous avez juste à améliorer un peu la défense pour commencer à creuser l'écart avant qu'ils sortent leur sixième joueur sur le terrain.

Ginobili regarde ses équipiers en leur demandant de s'approcher :

\- Luis, dit-il à son pivot, tu restes en défense car tu peux défendre sur tout le monde sauf le feinteur. Alors on met deux défenseurs sur lui et pour l'attaque, on la confie à Angel et Matias.

* * *

 _ **Deuxième Quart Temps**_

 _ **30-30**_

 _ **00 : 00**_

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Kuroko a beau essayé de se concentrer sur la première attaque japonaise et le gros changement de tactique des argentins, il a du mal à suivre le match entre Kise qui se penche vers le terrain, observant le jeu avec tellement d'attention qu'il en a oublié sa main posé négligemment sur _ses_ genoux qui se crispe et se relâche à mesure que le jeu progresse et d'Aomine qui gigote dans tous les sens sur le banc.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres en regardant Kagami se mesurer à l'immense pivot argentin en défense…

Le duel entre Kagami et Campana finit par tourner à l'avantage de l'argentin. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la partie, une attaque est contrée.

Le ballon passe rapidement dans les mains de l'arrière argentin mais Midorima dévie son tir et Kagami est déjà là, récupérant la balle au rebond défensif.

Cette fois, ce sont les argentins qui loupent leur attaque, une première et de nouveau Kagami se retrouve face à Campana.

\- … mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à _sa_ place.

Tout l'assistance retient son souffle devant le duel qui se rejoue sur le parquet. Etrangement, Himuro totalement impuissant derrière deux défenseurs sourit, tandis que Murasakibara arrive à se démarquer au dernier moment. Kagami lui passe le ballon, mais le meneur argentin s'élance dans le dos de l'as de Yosen et envoie le ballon en touche.

Le match a changé complètement de physionomie sous le regard des spectateurs. Et depuis plus d'une bonne minute, le score n'a pas changé. Et aucune des deux équipes n'arrivent à se démarquer.

Chaque attaque est contrée.

Chaque tir est dévié.

Tous les joueurs se donnent à fond sur le terrain.

Presque tous puisque Himuro est complétement bloqué derrière deux argentins.

Et la simple idée qu'une équipe comme l'Argentine doive mettre deux joueurs pour le marquer lui donne un sourire idiot. Et deux fois plus d'énergie pour tenter d'échapper à ses adversaires, même si pour le moment, il n'arrive à rien. Ces deux Argentins forment un étau qui ne lui laisse aucun espace.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Devant la situation, Louise jette un coup d'œil à Kise puis Aomine. L'as de Tôô est littéralement en train de trembler d'excitation en regardant le match alors que Kise analyse avec une attention grandissante le jeu de ses futurs adversaires. Elle doit faire sortir Himuro mais elle hésite encore. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse marquer malgré la défense argentine. Aomine est le plus indiqué pour ce genre de situation.

Mais elle a aussi besoin de quelqu'un qui suivent exactement les indications de Takao. Kise a montré à l'entraînement qu'il pouvait jouer de son mieux avec tout le monde. Il est capable de jouer comme Aomine mais cela lui demandera beaucoup trop d'énergie.

\- Aomine…

Il se tourne vers elle avec un regard plein d'étoiles, plus qu'impatient d'avoir un rôle à jouer dans ce match.

\- Cela fait plus de deux minutes que ce statu quo dure. Le premier qui marquera aura un ascendant incroyable sur la suite du quart temps…

\- Mettez-moi sur le terrain et croyez-moi, je serai le premier à marquer !

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui marque et qui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil à Takao. Parce que …

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Aomine est déjà prêt à tout acquiescer pour se retrouver sur le terrain

* * *

 _ **02 : 45**_

 _ **30-30**_

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Alors que le changement entre les deux ailiers s'effectue sur le terrain, Gabriel observe avec la plus grande attention le meneur japonais.

Quelque chose lui échappe et il se demande bien quoi.

Le score n'a peut-être pas évolué depuis plus de deux minutes mais chacune des passes et des manœuvres du meneur japonais vise les points faibles de leur formation. Il profite du manque de rapidité de Luis, de la trop grande confiance en soi de Matias en tentant encore et toujours d'intercepter ses passes, des petites imprécisions de Léo. Il sait où placer son ballon et comment tirer partie de chaque situation avec un opportunisme qui n'a rien à voir avec la chance…

\- Le jour du tirage au sort, dit Ginobili à ses côtés, j'ai discuté avec leur coach. Elle m'a présenté les concurrents les plus sérieux et m'a demandé, juste avant que tout ne commence quelle équipe je craignais le plus.

\- L'Espagne, répond Gabriel. Contre l'Espagne et leur petit meneur, on aurait eu beaucoup de mal.

Ginobili acquiesce d'un hochement de tête :

\- Je lui ai retourné la question et elle m'a répondu…

\- Les States, répond Gabriel persuadé qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres réponses plausibles.

\- L'Argentine, le corrige Ginobili.

Gabriel lui adresse un regard étonné. Il comprend enfin.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'ils préparent ce match. Et leur meneur en sait beaucoup trop sur nous.

Gabriel ne quitte pas des yeux Takao qui réorganise son attaque avec Aomine avec la plus grande précision. La défense argentine connaît parfaitement ce genre de joueurs, les States en ont deux comme lui dans leurs rangs. Luis et Matias ne sont pas déstabilisés le moins du monde par son agilité.

Mais, alors qu'il regarde les secondes s'écouler et le score rester bloqué, il y a quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas.

Mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

Le grand sourire de LeBron James n'échappe ni à Lucas ni à son coach quand Aomine met un pied sur le terrain.

Les Argentins savent parfaitement gérer ce genre de basket, ils l'avaient prouvé contre les Etats-Unis qui ont beaucoup de joueurs qui ont le même style qu'Aomine. Mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent, il y a deux choses qui leur paraissent évidentes.

La première, le meneur japonais sait parfaitement bien utiliser son nouveau joueur sur le terrain et lui fournit les meilleures occasions pour marquer. Et la seconde, c'est qu'Aomine progresse à vue d'œil.

Il progresse tellement vite que les argentins ont de plus en plus de mal à suivre.

Sous leurs yeux, suite à une succession de passes rapides dans la raquette, Aomine se trouve enfin dans une position parfaite pour tirer.

Enfin parfaite pour lui, personne ne peut tirer dans cette position sauf lui.

Trois Argentins se précipitent sur lui.

La tension est à son comble lorsqu'Aomine fait une chose à laquelle personne ne se serait attendue.

Même sur le banc japonais apparemment vu leurs têtes.

Aomine passe à Kagami qui est soudain complètement démarqué pour un panier qu'il ne peut pas louper.

* * *

 _ **03 : 56**_

 _ **30-32**_

Aomine envoie une tape dans le dos de Kagami bouche béée qui se demande encore s'il n'a pas rêvé :

\- Ferme la bouche, t'as l'air encore plus idiot comme ça et je ne pensais pas que c'était possible !

\- Tu …

\- T'étais le mieux placé et ça fait trois minutes qu'on a pas mis un panier. N'en fais pas tout un plat.

\- Tu…

\- T'as intérêt à me rendre la pareille si la situation se présente, idiot.

\- Hé, moi j'ai jamais eu de mal à faire des passes _, idiot_ !

\- Voilà qu'il se vante maintenant, dit Aomine entre ses lèvres. Fais gaffe, tu ne vas plus passer les portes.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Tous le banc, la coach la première regarde la scène comme s'ils assistaient à un spectacle surréaliste.

\- C'est une chose que j'étais loin de voir venir, souffle Akashi.

\- Si je n'étais pas aussi bien accroché au banc, dit Kuroko, il y a longtemps que je serai par terre.

\- Moi aussi, rétorque laconiquement Kise.

Louise ne dit rien mais sourit devant les nouvelles possibilités qu'elle imagine.

Sur le terrain, les Argentins ne se laissent pas abattre pour autant. Le compteur est de nouveau débloqué et les attaques de Campana combinées à la rapidité de Kossi leur capitaine est toujours aussi efficaces. Par contre, les japonais comprennent très vite que Campana n'arrive pas à assurer la même défense depuis qu'il est repassé en attaque.

Le jeu a ralenti mais il s'est aussi durcit de chaque côté.

Et de nouveau, un équilibre précaire s'instaure entre les deux équipes. Pour chaque panier japonais, les argentins répliquent.

* * *

 _ **06 : 49**_

 _ **44 - 46**_

Aomine regarde à nouveau le meneur argentin balle en main s'avancer dans la raquette.

Ces argentins sont encore meilleurs que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Et non seulement il est obligé de jouer à fond mais il ne peut pas les affronter seuls.

Les bras roulés de leur immense pivot qu'il ne lâche pas d'une semelle les dépassent tous.

Ca fait trois minutes qu'ils essayent tous de trouver une solution sans succès !

Lorsqu'il capte un regard insistant entre Takao et Kagami. Leur meneur est enfin prêt à mettre à exécution le plan qu'il avait mis en place avec Izuki.

Les Argentins ne se méfient pas, aucune de leurs interceptions n'avaient marché.

Mais le plan doit fonctionner du premier coup.

Sinon adieu l'effet de surprise et leur chance de commencer à creuser l'écart.

Il regarde les Argentins se faire une passe, Takao tenter de la voler. Et perdre la balle à nouveau.

Mais cette fois, la balle finit dans les mains de Kagami.

La contre-attaque laisse les Argentins sur place. Même la foule met une seconde à comprendre que son équipe vient de marquer avant d'exploser dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

 _ **07 : 39**_

 _ **44 - 48**_

* * *

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Gabriel fixe incrédule le terrain.

Sa technique vient d'être contrée au trois quarts du deuxième quart temps. Et ils n'avaient ni eu besoin de leur sixième joueur, ni d'intercepter la balle.

Leur tactique est simple et élégante, d'une certaine façon.

Avec l'effet que chaque joueur met dans la balle, en tentant d'intercepter la balle, elle se dévie naturellement sur la gauche. Un ballon facile à récupérer.

Le meneur avait tenté d'intercepter la balle avec un mouvement décalé, envoyant la balle sur la droite. Et, alors que Matias était déjà sur la gauche du meneur, l'ailier japonais avait récupéré la balle sur la gauche, montrant que ce plan, il l'avait déjà en tête depuis un bout de temps.

Puis les choses se sont un peu emballées.

Pendant une petite minute, l'équilibre se rompt et les japonais enchaînent trois paniers avant que Ginobili ne demande un temps mort.

* * *

 _ **09 : 07**_

 _ **46 - 54**_

 _ **Temps mort demandé par l'Argentine**_

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise rassemble ses joueurs. :

\- Takao, Izuki, votre plan a marché parfaitement. Bravo. Nous n'avons pas creusé l'écart autant que je l'aurai voulu mais c'est un début.

\- Ils sont incroyables en face, dit Takao. Ils ont tellement progressé par rapport aux matchs que vous nous avez montré.

\- Tout comme vous, lui répond Louise. Il est temps de faire rentrer notre sixième joueur. Murasakibara, tu sors, Kuroko, tu rentres.

L'as de Yosen tend son poing à son ombre pour passer le relais. Il serait bien resté plus longtemps mais il reconnaît qu'il commence à fatiguer.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que le véritable match va enfin commencer, dit Louise.

* * *

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Ginobili réunit ses joueurs

\- Gabriel, tu rentres sur le terrain. Léo, tu me gardes leur meneur à l'œil. Pour le reste, vous faîtes comme d'habitude et vous suivez les instructions de Gabriel.

\- Ils ont réussi à contrer notre passe grâce à un tour de passe-passe qu'ils ne pourront pas renouveler si on accélère le jeu, dit-il. Alors on joue plus vite et on continue les passes.

Alejandro lui tend son poing pour lui passer le relais avec un petit sourire un peu amer. Il n'a que rarement l'occasion de jouer avec leur sixième joueur lors des matchs importants. Et il connait la différence qu'il existe entre l'équipe avec lui et sans lui.

\- On va leur reprendre tous leurs points avant la fin du quart temps Al'.

\- T'as intérêt petit génie.

\- Compte sur _nous_ , dit-il.

Dans un synchronisme parfait, les deux joueurs de l'ombre s'avancent pour la première fois sur le terrain. Et quelques secondes avant que le match ne reprenne leurs deux regards se croisent et s'affrontent.

La même détermination à faire gagner leur équipe éclatent dans leurs yeux et leurs équipiers restent en retrait une seconde.

\- _J'ai hâte de voir de quoi tu es capable de mes propres yeux,_ dit Gabriel.

* * *

 _ **09 : 07**_

 _ **46 - 54**_

La remise en jeu est pour le Japon.

Takao ouvre grand les yeux. Il a vu tellement de matchs de l'Argentine qu'il a une impression de déjà-vu en observant la formation qui avait battu les Etats-Unis face à lui.

Il sait qu'à partir du moment où leur sixième joueur avait mis un pas sur le terrain, ils se mettraient tous à beaucoup mieux jouer. Et que Vitoria a toujours un atout dans sa manche qu'il ne dévoilait qu'au moment opportun.

Et que c'est toujours différent et inattendu à chaque fois.

D'un seul coup d'œil, il comprend que le grand capitaine argentin ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Mais cela ne l'inquiète pas tant que ça. Parce que si les Argentins ont Vitoria dans leurs rangs, eux ils ont Kuroko.

Il lance le ballon à Aomine.

Son cœur s'arrête le temps d'un battement de cœur quand il voit Vitoria surgir des ombres pour voler sa passe.

Quel idiot ! Lui qui avait vu tant de matchs de l'Argentine vient de se faire avoir comme un idiot. Il avait été tellement prévisible !

Il devine plus qu'il ne voit la passe de Vitoria pour son capitaine dans leur moitié de terrain. La défense n'a pas le temps de se réorganiser. Mais Aomine est déjà dans le dos de l'argentin, détournant d'un geste le ballon qui allait droit dans le panier.

Le ballon qui devait aller en touche est rattrapé in extremis par Kuroko qui envoie une de ses passes qui traverse tout le terrain pour Kagami qui est déjà positionné seul dans la raquette adverse.

Mais sur le trajet de la passe Gabriel intercepte la balle. La force de cette passe le déséquilibre mais il arrive à dévier le ballon sur son meneur avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Son capitaine l'aide à se relever dans la seconde et de nouveau la menace est dans le camp japonais.

Tous se précipitent pour les dernières secondes de jeu.

Léo passe à Campana, celui que personne n'a réussi à arrêter une seule fois pendant toute la partie, le choix le plus sûr.

Le choix le plus prévisible aussi.

Kuroko s'interpose sur le trajet de la passe.

Cette fameuse passe qu'ils n'avaient réussi à contrer que par un subterfuge.

Et sous les yeux de toute la foule qui retient son souffle, Kuroko non seulement intercepte le ballon mais le lance à Aomine qui traverse le terrain à une vitesse incroyable.

Mais il n'est pas seul. Le capitaine argentin le rattrape, sautant dans son dos alors qu'il s'apprête à faire trembler le panier d'un dunk monstrueux.

\- Droite ! crie Gabriel.

S'exécutant, le capitaine dévie le ballon sur la droite qui tombe à deux pas de Léo …

\- Angel !

Sans même regarder dans la direction de son équipier, le meneur fait une passe aveugle à son arrière qui se trouve encore dans leur milieu de terrain.

Il reste moins d'une seconde au compteur.

Midorima regarde son adversaire impuissant, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'Aomine aurait été contré. Il fixe sans y croire la course folle du ballon argentin qui traverse le terrain et atterrit dans le panier au moment même du coup de sifflet.

 _ **10 : 00**_

 _ **49 - 54**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Salut,**_

avec un peu de retard sur ma publication habituelle, voilà la suite du match.

Je vous donnerai le résultat du petit concours la semaine prochaine car je voulais y rajouter deux trois petites choses à moi... Mais là, je cours après le temps, désolée.

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 _ **Mary,**_

un grand merci pour ton comm'. C'est très flatteur et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

 ** _C.C. Fan de tous,_**

Ravie de te voir toujours aussi enthousiaste et que la rentrée n'a pas été trop dure pour toi.

La suite du match sans plus attendre.

* * *

 ** _Gwendo,_**

moi aussi Kuroko fait partie de mes petits chouchous. Il va en surprendre quelques uns dans ce chapitre! Il n'y aura pas de tweets mais crois-moi, il va se faire remarquer :-) Et je crois qu'il y a longtemps que les équipiers d'Aomine ont la mâchoire complètement décrochée!

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

 _ **Argentine/ Japon**_

 _ **49-54**_

 _ **Mi-temps**_

Dans les tribunes, en plein milieu, un homme sourit.

Ce n'est pas un simple sourire.

Non.

Il émane de lui une bulle bien étrange dans laquelle tous ceux qui lui sont proches se fondent avec un plaisir déconcertant.

Un homme, assis à sa droite, ose se tourner vers le grand étranger, une question évidente sur les lèvres :

-Le grand roux qui saute plus haut que tout le monde sur le terrain, c'est votre fils ?

Le sourire qu'il lui retourne est presque aveuglant :

\- Il trop fort mon petit Taïga !

L'homme pense qu'ils doivent être bien peu nombreux ceux qui peuvent appeler ce monstre de puissance sur le terrain « mon petit Taïga ».

* * *

 _ **Salle Commune de l'équipe des Etats-Unis**_

Miller croise les bras en fronçant les sourcils tout en faisant la moue qui rend d'ordinaire ses joueurs nerveux. Mais ils ne sont pas là, ils préparent leur demi-finale de demain contre la Serbie qui avait gagné un match brillant et très serré contre la Russie.

Les japonais sont devant. Mais lors de leur match contre l'Argentine, ils avaient eu vingt points d'avance à la mi-temps. Et ils avaient quand même perdu. Alors il sait que rien n'est gagné.

Les japonais ont révélé quelques pépites de leur banc. Ces Kagami et Himuro sont trop bons pour n'être que de simples remplaçants, ils sont presque aussi bons et compétiteurs entre eux que les frères Wright, ses deux ailiers titulaires.

Leur arrière est du niveau de Jonhson et leur sixième joueur allait bientôt leur montrer l'étendue de ses petits tours de magie face à un adversaire qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à gérer pendant les qualifications.

Ce petit Argentin leur avait fait vivre un cauchemar pendant toute la seconde moitié de la partie.

Il a hâte de voir comment les Japonais allaient tenter de résoudre le « problème Vitoria ».

* * *

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Gabriel sourit en regardant ses mains. Il ne voit ni les regards hallucinés de ses équipiers, ni son propre capitaine prendre une photo pas vraiment discrète alors qu'il examine ses mains encore marquées par la passe de Kuroko qu'il avait réussi à dévier.

Matias s'affole en regardant l'état de ses mains et fonce dans les vestiaires pour lui trouver des compresses. Gabriel sait que ce n'est que superficiel mais il est touché par l'attention que lui porte son capitaine.

\- Cette passe était impressionnante, dit-il en se laissant manipuler les mains par Matias qui s'occupe de ses mains comme si elles étaient plus fragiles que du cristal.

\- Tu crois que tu pourras continuer à les intercepter sans te faire mal ? lui demande Ginobili.

\- Oui, répond-il sans hésiter. Et la prochaine fois, je ne ferai pas que la dévier, je la maîtriserai.

\- Il a réussi à intercepter _notre_ passe, dit Matias.

Au regard extatique que Gabriel lui renvoie, il comprend que cette passe qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à lancer et rattraper, ce n'était qu'un premier test pour évaluer le joueur japonais. Un test que le sixième joueur japonais a passé avec les honneurs.

\- J'ai un plan, dit Gabriel.

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui avec impatience. Tous savent qu'il a quelque chose en réserve, un plan et une nouvelle technique sur laquelle il travaillait depuis qu'il avait vu le jeu de Kuroko.

Tous s'approchent pour écouter attentivement.

\- La première chose que nous devons faire, c'est leur couper la tête...

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise évalue longuement l'état de fatigue de Midorima :

\- Midorima, est-ce que tu peux continuer ?

Il hésite une seconde, réfléchit …

\- _Oui, ça ira_ …

… et ment pour la première fois.

Peu habitué à l'exercice, toute l'équipe décèle facilement son mensonge derrière ces quelques mots murmurés d'une voix à peine audible. Le mensonge et l'incroyable envie qui l'anime, continuer à jouer face à cet argentin qui a révélé toute sa grandeur face à lui.

Personne, pas même Takao, n'ose se moquer de lui et Louise décide d'y aller en douceur :

\- Je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi au prochain match, dit-elle. Il faut que tu te reposes. Kise, tu prends sa place. Je compte sur tes trois points, dit-elle, mais je te laisse utiliser toutes tes autres techniques si cela peut un peu décontenancer les Argentins.

L'as de Kaijo reste calme sur le banc, seuls ses yeux s'illuminent d'un éclat hypnotisant à la simple idée de se retrouver sur le terrain.

\- Avec leur sixième joueur, continue Louise, ils vont tous se mettre à jouer beaucoup mieux et Vitoria a toujours un ou deux atouts dans sa manche qu'il sortira assez vite. Mais nous, nous avons Takao qui connaît tous les schémas tactiques des Argentins par cœur…

Takao acquiesce, conscient de la pression qu'il porte sur les épaules.

\- … et un sixième joueur de la même trempe.

Les yeux de Kuroko étincellent devant le défi qui se présente à lui.

\- Kuroko, tu devras te méfier. Vitoria a dû analyser sous toutes les coutures tes techniques. Il a déjà réussi à dévier une de tes passes et il est même possible que la seule de tes techniques qui lui posera réellement problème soit ton contre car c'est la seule qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre.

* * *

 _ **Troisième Quart Temps**_

Le match allait recommencer et Angel voit tout de suite que Midorima n'allait pas être sur le terrain. Il profite des quelques secondes avant l'engagement pour se placer devant le banc japonais pour tendre de nouveau son poing à Midorima qui le regarde un tout petit peu moins perplexe que la première fois.

Cette fois au moins, il répond à son geste. Mais d'une façon si automatique que Kagami qui observe la scène dans son dos rigole.

Angel dit quelques mots en espagnol accompagné d'un grand sourire.

\- Il a dit quoi ? demande Midorima à Akashi.

\- Je ne parle pas espagnol, répond Akashi …

Et dans la seconde, il se demande bien pourquoi ces quelques mots sonnent comme un aveu de faiblesse auprès de ses équipiers qui le regardent presque déçus.

\- … Mais je pense que ce n'est pas très dur à comprendre.

\- Il dit qu'il est persuadé que vous vous retrouverez face à face de nouveau, pendant ce match ou un autre, dit Kagami.

\- Et depuis quand tu parles l'argentin, idiot ? demande Aomine dans son dos…

\- L'espagnol, le reprend Kuroko en levant les yeux au ciel accompagné d'une petite tape dans le dos, en pensant qu'ils sont aussi idiots l'un que l'autre.

A vrai dire, c'est une question que tous se posent avec plus ou moins d'étonnement, allant de la mâchoire décrochée de Hyuga à l'intérêt poli d'Akashi.

\- J'ai grandis en Californie, dit-il nerveusement. L'espagnol, c'est la langue de la rue là-bas.

Angel revient vite à son poste en fixant Kise avec l'intérêt et l'impatience qu'un enfant montrerait face à son nouveau jouet encore emballé. Trop heureux et impatient de pouvoir jouer, Kise lui retourne un rictus de prédateur affamé qui plait à l'argentin.

\- Kagami kun …

L'as de Serin sursaute en voyant apparaître Kuroko dans son dos. Décidemment, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Kuroko lui montre Gabriel en face de lui …

\- Est-ce que tu pourras traduire pour moi ?

Kuroko ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et continue :

\- Dis-lui que je suis un peu jaloux. La technique de passe qu'il a inventé permet d'aider ses équipiers même lorsqu'il n'est pas sur le terrain. C'est brillant. Et inspirant.

Embarrassé, Kagami jette un regard en coin à Kuroko.

\- Heu Kuroko…

\- Oui Kagami kun ?

\- Je me suis peut-être un peu avancé quand j'ai dit que je connaissais l'espagnol. J'ai quelques bases. Bonjour, au revoir, la prochaine fois, je vais gagner… Mais de là à …

Kuroko lui retourne un regard glacé et Gabriel en face qui n'a pas compris un traitre mot acquiesce plus la situation que les mots :

\- _On ne vous lâchera rien._

\- Nous non plus ! s'exclame Kagami avec un grand sourire en pensant que ça, il l'avait compris.

Chacun regagne rapidement sa place avant le coup d'envoi et Aomine s'approche de son ancienne ombre en regardant ses équipiers sur le terrain et le banc.

Toi aussi, Tetsu, pense-t-il, que tu sois sur le banc ou sur le terrain, tu es présent dans notre jeu et tu nous as tous poussé à nous améliorer.

C'est sûrement une chose que quelqu'un d'aussi simple que Kagami aurait pu dire tout haut. Mais pas lui.

Il se contente d'une petite tape dans le dos de son équipier, un geste que Kuroko comprend et accepte mieux que n'importe quel long discours.

* * *

 _ **00 : 00**_

 _ **49-54**_

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Aux côtés de Midorima, Akashi fixe toute son attention sur le début de cette deuxième mi-temps. Et il ne met pas longtemps à voir à quel point le jeu vient de s'intensifier.

La remise en jeu est pour les japonais et il comprend immédiatement le dilemme devant lequel se trouve Takao.

La raquette argentine est devenue impénétrable.

Ils sont passés à un marquage individuel. Kise est bloqué derrière par l'arrière qui joue mieux de seconde en seconde, Aomine par le capitaine, Kagami par le pivot et Takao par leur meneur. Les deux seuls qui évoluent librement sur le terrain sont Kuroko et Vitoria.

Et ça ressemble particulièrement à un piège.

Un de ceux qu'il aurait pu mettre en place.

Mais si les Argentins jouent mieux depuis que leur passeur a mis un pied sur le terrain, c'est aussi vrai pour son équipe. Sur le terrain, Kuroko dispose de ses deux lumières, présente et passée, de Kise qui aurait tout fait pour le devenir et d'un spécialiste des Argentins.

Takao envoie le ballon à Kuroko qui n'a pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps. Les vingt-quatre secondes accordées à l'attaque sont déjà bien entamées.

Il passe le capitaine qui se précipite devant lui avec son dribble invisible et mystifie le pivot avec un de ses tirs fantômes.

 _ **00 : 30**_

 _ **49-56**_

Alors que la foule applaudit à tout rompre, Akashi reste fixé sur Vitoria.

Il n'a fait que rester en retrait pour observer.

Il avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux les techniques de Kuroko pour mettre son plan en place. Les Argentins n'ont aucun mal à remettre un panier dans la foulée. Campana a beau ne pas être rapide, il semble impossible à stopper.

 _ **00 : 50**_

 _ **51-56**_

Akashi voit Vitoria donner quelques instructions à ses équipiers avant la remise en jeu. De nouveau, la défense argentine est plus que solide, laissant pour seule option au meneur une passe vers Kuroko.

La foule applaudit déjà, anticipant le dribble invisible du petit joueur.

Mais Akashi comprend assez vite que cette fois, rien ne se passerait comme prévu. Le capitaine argentin baisse la tête, fixant non pas le ballon, ni le regard de Kuroko. Non, il regarde son jeu de jambes, empêchant l'illusion crée par Kuroko de faire son office.

Mais il se laisse avoir par le mouvement de Kuroko et les deux joueurs se heurtent, l'arbitre sifflant une faute offensive pour Kuroko.

Kagami est tout de suite à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever et s'assurer qu'il va bien.

\- Une faute offensive, dit Kagami un peu moqueur, je suis presque impressionné ! Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait t'arriver un jour Kuroko !

Au-delà de la boutade, tous comprennent assez vite l'impasse dans laquelle ils se retrouvent.

En bloquant le jeu de Takao, c'est toute la formation japonaise qui joue à l'aveugle dans le territoire adverse, perdant l'avantage de la connaissance du meneur de Shutoku sur les leurs adversaires. Les Argentins quant à eux répondent au doigt et à l'œil à toutes les instructions de Vitoria et Takao n'a plus qu'une seule option, Kuroko.

Mais ses adversaires ne se font plus avoir par ses techniques d'illusionnistes.

Leurs contres sont encore loin d'être parfaits mais soit il se termine par une faute ou une balle volée. Et leurs attaques ne reposent que sur leur pivot qui continue à marquer avec une constance irritante. Vraiment très irritante.

Vitoria ne marque pas Kuroko mais il arrive sans peine à le garder à l'œil et indique sa présence à tous ses équipiers. Il tue ainsi dans l'œuf toutes ses tentatives de contre.

A vrai dire, le sixième joueur argentin ne fait presque rien par lui-même mais il dirige et contrôle tout d'une main de maître. Ses équipiers, le jeu et ses adversaires.

\- En fait, il vous ressemble beaucoup plus qu'il ne ressemble à Kuroko, pense tout haut Huyga qui se trouve à ses côtés sur le banc.

Akashi sourit sans quitter des yeux le terrain.

\- _Si c'est ce que vous croyez_ …

… _c'est que Kuroko est encore plus doué que je ne le pensais._

* * *

 _ **Temps mort demandé par le Japon**_

 _ **03 : 32**_

 _ **55-56**_

Depuis le début du quart temps, la domination argentine est écrasante et Takao tremble de frustration devant son impuissance.

\- Takao, dit Louise, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as été admirable jusqu'à présent mais il est temps que tu passes la main. Akashi te remplacera.

Takao tend son poing à Akashi en se forçant à sourire. Il n'a aucune envie de céder sa place mais il sait que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'équipe.

\- Il faut absolument que l'on renverse la situation, dit Louise. Il faut passer leur défense. Kuroko, tu dois tenter la passe de Stéphane.

Cette passe qui les avait cloués sur place pendant leur match d'entraînement et que Kuroko n'arrivait à reproduire qu'avec ses lumières.

\- Cela nous permettra de percer à nouveau dans la raquette. Et c'est une technique que personne n'a encore vu. Cela devrait les prendre par surprise un certain temps.

* * *

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Ginobili garde son calme :

\- Nous mes avons presque rattrapé au score et surtout, ils n'ont pas marqué un panier depuis plus de deux minutes. Mais attention, ils testent les limites de notre défense avec beaucoup d'acharnement et maintenant que leur meneur a été neutralisé, ils vont mettre leur titulaire sur le parquet. Il ne sera pas aussi facile à maîtriser que Takao.

\- Je vais attendre de voir comment ils se réorganisent pour passer au niveau supérieur, dit Gabriel.

* * *

 _ **03 : 32**_

 _ **55-56**_

 _ **San Antonio**_

Becky Hammon regarde le match avec un sentiment étrange. Elle est contente de voir les japonais et son petit chouchou marquer. Et elle aime aussi voir les Argentins relever la tête et reprendre point par point parce que Ginobili est un de ses joueurs.

Alors qu'elle essaye de se persuader que quel que soit le résultat, elle devrait être ravie, elle est à deux doigts de tomber de sa chaise lorsque …

\- Noooon ! s'exclame Greg Popovitch.

Stéphane, assis à leurs côtés ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins.

* * *

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Ginobili se lève du banc, choqué par ce qu'il vient de voir sur le terrain. Stéphane l'avait prévenu mais le voir de ses propres yeux, c'est autre chose.

L'action du petit passeur japonais est trop technique pour avoir été remarquée par le public. Mais lui aussi est un spécialiste des passes et c'est sa propre technique, celle qu'il utilise sur le terrain. En NBA. Face à des équipes comme les Cavaliers ou les Warriors.

Mais c'est qui ce gosse !

Sur le terrain, les japonais viennent enfin de percer la défense argentine. Si Matias n'avait pas eu un réflexe incroyable en sautant dans le dos du grand métis pour dévier son tir, ils auraient marqué.

Il est surpris de voir Alejandro le retenir de sortir de sa zone et éviter de peu une faute technique.

Sagement, il se rassoit en le remerciant d'un mot.

Les japonais ont toujours la balle et avec cette passe, ils deviennent vraiment dangereux. Mais le petit sourire qui s'agrandit sur le visage de Gabriel le rassure. Il n'a même pas commencé à jouer.

Il décide d'attendre un peu de voir ce que Gabriel a en réserve avant d'appeler un temps mort.

Parce que ce n'est pas parce que les japonais viennent de réussir à faire une percée dans la raquette qu'ils arrivent encore à marquer.

Luis a réussi de nouveau à contrer le duo d'ailiers adverses et relance le ballon vers Angel qui tente de se dépêtrer des bras de Kise. Le coach Miller n'a pas tort, c'est un bon ce blondinet. Et galvanisé par ce que viennent de réussir ses équipiers sur le terrain, il a plus que l'envie de montrer qu'il a, lui aussi, un rôle à jouer sur le terrain.

La bataille fait rage de tous les côtés et aucun camp n'est prêt à montrer la moindre faiblesse. Mais Angel finit par réussir à envoyer le ballon à Gabriel qui se retrouve face à Kuroko.

La tension du match se cristallise à leurs deux regards qui s'affrontent.

Gabriel travaille depuis le premier jour où il l'a vu à essayer de comprendre le contre mis au point par le petit japonais. Mais il avait eu trop peu de temps pour comprendre et apporter une réponse à cette arme.

Il peut imaginer tous les scénarios qui défilent dans la tête de Gabriel qui se tient face à Kuroko.

Gabriel prend une longue inspiration et finit par renoncer à leur petit duel.

Il devine plus qu'il n'entend les mots qu'il prononce face au japonais.

 _Pas encore._

Le public est un peu déçu de ne pas voir les deux passeurs s'affronter mais tous ceux qui connaissent un peu le basket comprennent que Gabriel a agi pour son équipe. Et que ce n'est que partie remise.

Parce que de nouveau le tir de Campana rentre sans problème.

 _ **05 : 42**_

 _ **57-56**_

Cette fois, la contre-attaque des japonais est beaucoup plus incisive grâce à la passe de Kuroko. Kagami est enfin en position dans la raquette pour un tir presque facile lorsque le capitaine argentin surgit dans son dos. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dunker, il agrippe le ballon dans les airs pour passer la balle à Aomine qui se laisse déstabiliser par Campana mais arrive à lancer le ballon dans sa chute pour un panier que lui seul est capable de mettre.

 _ **06 : 21**_

 _ **57-58**_

Akashi se met volontairement un peu en retrait pour regarder la nouvelle attaque de Campana.

Ce tir qui lobe tous les défenseurs pour toujours finir par entrer dans le panier.

Un geste qui a l'air si naturel, simple et élégant.

Une véritable leçon de basket.

Une leçon qu'il aurait préféré donner plutôt que de la recevoir.

A cet instant, il est sûr de deux choses. Le passeur argentin n'a encore rien montré de son jeu et s'ils veulent gagner ce match, ils doivent trouver un moyen d'arrêter les attaques de ce pivot argentin.

Alors qu'il regarde Campana rendre à son équipe le minuscule avantage qu'ils s'échangent depuis le début du quart temps, il a une idée qui pourrait leur permettre de stopper l'argentin.

Il fait un signe à la coach pour demander un temps mort.

* * *

 _ **Temps mort demandé par le Japon**_

 _ **07 : 10**_

 _ **59-58**_

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Akashi se surprend à devoir reprendre son souffle avant de parler alors qu'il n'est sur le terrain que depuis quelques minutes.

Mais il a trop peu de temps à perdre et commence à exposer son plan pour contrer l'Argentin.

Un plan simple qui demande la collaboration de tous ses équipiers.

Un plan qui devrait marcher.

Et lorsqu'il regarde les yeux plein d'espoirs de ses équipiers, il se reprend.

Un plan qui doit marcher.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse trouver une parade à son tir avant la fin de la partie, commence Akashi

Admettre une telle chose est définitivement étonnant de la part d'Akashi…

\- .., mais avec ta technique de contre, dit-il en se tournant vers Kuroko, tu pourras l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive dans la raquette.

\- Mais Vitoria indique sa présence à tous ses équipiers en permanence, dit Louise. Comment…

Elle ne termine pas sa question car la réponse lui apparaît soudain évidente.

\- … Bien sûr, termine-t-elle dans un souffle.

Akashi acquiesce leur échange tacite et décide d'expliquer la manœuvre tout haut tout en constatant que Kuroko a déjà compris.

\- Il suffira d'un écran Non pas l'écran que l'on fait à un joueur qui a le ballon mais dissimuler Kuroko au regard de Vitoria le temps nécessaire pour qu'il échappe à sa surveillance.

\- Mais il est aussi intangible que Tetsu sur le terrain et on est marqué de très près par les Argentins, dit Aomine.

\- Contentez-vous de toujours garder un œil sur moi, dit Akashi. Je vous dirigerai au mieux si vous êtes dans la bonne position.

Tous acquiescent, prêts à tout pour gagner avant de rejoindre le terrain. De son côté, Akashi jette un œil au banc argentin.

Il n'arrive pas à se départir de cette horrible impression que tout, absolument tout se passe comme Vitoria l'avait prévu.

* * *

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Gabriel observe attentivement ses équipiers :

\- J'ai vu le petit signe entre le meneur et son coach, dit-il. Je pense qu'ils vont finir par trouver un moyen de parer tes tirs, Luis.

Campana le dévisage incrédule. Mais Gabriel est plus que sérieux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, à partir du moment où ils arriveront à contrer ton tir, je mettrais la seconde partie de mon plan en action. Tu pourras alors rester en défense et crois-moi, on continuera à marquer. Il n'y a pas que mon rival qui a une passe spéciale en réserve.

* * *

 _ **06 : 10**_

 _ **59-58**_

 _ **Salle commune des Etats-Unis**_

Alors que le jeu reprend, le coach Miller lève les yeux une seconde de l'écran. La démonstration qui se répète à l'infini des tirs de Campana l'énerve au plus haut point. Oui, c'est un tir magnifique. Ce pivot est monstrueux en attaque et il n'est pas loin de penser qu'il est encore meilleur en défense.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi en un match entier à trouver une simple parade à son tir dans la raquette. Et ce qui l'énerve le plus, c'est que malgré tout, il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de son admiration pour ce joueur.

C'est vraiment du beau basket.

Tout à ses réflexions, il met une seconde à se rendre compte qu'il n'est plus seul dans la pièce.

Toute l'équipe avait pris place en silence dans son dos pour regarder le match.

\- Où en est l'entraînement ? demande-t-il d'un ton glacé sans pour autant lâcher des yeux l'écran pour analyser l'action incroyable des japonais dans la raquette. Si vous osez prendre la Serbie à la légère …

Tous ses joueurs nient vivement de la tête, lui assurant que bien sûr que non, ils ne prennent pas leur futur adversaire à la légère. Mais ils sont vraiment impatients de voir les Argentins face à un adversaire qui les forcera à jouer à fond.

\- Bien, souffle Miller tout en gardant toute son attention sur le jeu. N'oubliez jamais que nous sommes les grands favoris. Que toutes les équipes que nous rencontrerons joueront à fond parce qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Personne ne leur reprochera d'avoir perdu contre nous et tout le monde les encensera comme des Dieux s'ils gagnent.

Et des joueurs qui ont gagné contre nous dans cette demi-finale, y en a beaucoup trop, pense-t-il en regardant Ginobili, ses joueurs et Louise.

Miller observe avec grande attention le jeu des japonais. Les passes du petit japonais ressemblent beaucoup trop aux passes des spécialistes des Spurs. Ginobili devait encore accuser le choc en voyant sa passe reproduite par un lycéen.

Et pas n'importe quel lycéen, un gamin qui ressemble plus à une crevette d'un mètre douze et trente kilos tout mouillé qu'à un lycéen.

Même Vitoria est plus impressionnant physiquement. Et ça, c'est pas peu dire.

\- En fait, continue Johnson, c'est la pause coach. Est-ce qu'on peut regarder la fin du ..

Mais sa phrase reste en suspens lorsqu'il voit l'improbable se passer sur le terrain. Même Miller en oublie de renvoyer ses joueurs à leur programme d'entraînement et s'approche de l'écran, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il pouvait mieux comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer sous ses yeux.

* * *

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Si Gabriel ne m'avait pas prévenu, j'en serai tombé du banc, pense Ginobili.

Il avait pu voir la manœuvre avec la tête froide.

Le meneur japonais s'était placé entre Gabriel et son rival qui avait profité de cette infime seconde pour lui échapper et contrer Luis.

A quelques secondes de la fin du quart temps, les japonais ont une courte avance.

Le passeur japonais avait de loin répondu à toutes les ridicules exigences que Gabriel lui avait arbitrairement imposé.

Mais rien, absolument rien de ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain n'avait surpris son sixième joueur.

Il réserve sa nouvelle technique pour le dernier acte.

\- Ca va être à ton tour d'être surpris, pense tout haut Ginobili avec un petit sourire en fixant Kuroko.

 _ **10 : 00**_

 _ **64- 68**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour à tous,**

La suite et fin de ce match contre l'Argentine… Enfin !

Alors voilà le résultat du petit vote :

 **1 : Kise**

 **2 : Kuroko**

 **3 : Takao**

 **4 : Akashi**

 **5 : Kagami et Aomine**

 **6 : Midorima et Louise**

 **7 : Murasakibara et Lucas**

(10 votes)

Comme je m'y attendais un peu, Kise fait partie des chouchous car la plupart d'entre vous ont commencé cette histoire par "Kise". Il y a aussi une prédominance de la GM, et même quelques votes pour Louise et Lucas :)

Et Kagami au même niveau qu'Aomine, oui ça me fait bien rire !

Takao est troisième, ça par contre, c'est une surprise. Je l'adore ce perso. Certaines de mes scènes préférées sont les scènes entre Takao et Midorima dans "Kise".

Vu les résultats, je vais rechercher dans ma mémoire une petite extra scene avec Kise pour le prochain chapitre !

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Mary,_**

Un grand merci, tu as trouvé ma scène préférée dans tout le chapitre ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Kuroko est un brin manipulateur...

* * *

 **Aurelia,**

puisque tu es fan de Kuroko, je pense que tu vas adorer ce chapitre !

bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Gwendo,_**

Moi aussi, je suis fan du petit passeur et je suis ravie de le mettre en lumière dans ce match. Je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre où Kuroko brille sur le parquet. Il sera intense le dernier chapitre.

* * *

 ** _C.C. Fan de tous,_**

Oui, c'est bien le papa de Kagami ! La fin du match tout de suite.

La rentrée s'est bien passée, elle est juste chronophage. Faut reprendre le rythme !

Mais j'étais bien contente de rentrer, j'adore mon boulot, retrouver es élèves, les nouveaux, les collègues :-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 ** _A mon « guest »,_**

Je suis ravie d'être ta lecture du mercredi, très touchée :)

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Argentine/ Japon**_

 _ **Quatrième quart temps**_

 _ **64-68**_

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Gabriel ferme les yeux une seconde.

Depuis quand recherchait-il un tel adversaire ? Un joueur qui joue comme lui et qui le force à sortir son meilleur basket, à trouver une nouvelle technique, à renoncer à un duel parce qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas encore prêt.

Depuis quand n'était-il pas certain de gagner une partie alors qu'il avait une nouvelle passe en réserve et tous ses équipiers à fond sur le terrain ?

Sa partie lors des qualifs contre les Etats-Unis avait été difficile mais elle ne l'avait pas poussé à dérouler tout son jeu aussi vite.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu, dit Luis, j'aurai été abattu d'avoir été contré aussi facilement. Il est impressionnant ton rival !

\- Moi ce qui m'impressionne le plus, continue Matias, c'est cette passe en attaque. On dirait une de vos techniques coach.

Ginobili acquiesce d'un hochement de tête :

\- Je l'ai bien observé, c'est bien ma technique mais elle n'est pas complètement parfaite.

Toutes les têtes se lèvent vers lui avec espoir :

\- Leur passeur ne peut la réaliser qu'avec Aomine et Kagami. Contrairement à toi Gabriel, Kuroko a un lien plus fort avec certains de ses équipiers, ses lumières. Et je suis persuadé qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir réceptionner cette passe.

Gabriel intègre rapidement cette information à son plan et prend la parole :

-Maintenant qu'ils ont un moyen de te contrer Luis, tu vas rester en défense et je veux que tu te concentres uniquement sur Kuroko.

Luis étouffe un sursaut. Il est doué en défense, il le sait. Mais de là à marquer un joueur aussi intangible que ce petit japonais …

\- Tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes instructions. Il faudra juste faire attention à leur meneur. Il est encore plus dangereux que je ne le croyais.

\- Non seulement il ne laisse aucune faille dans sa défense, acquiesce Léo en baissant la tête, mais il a réussi à se placer entre leur passeur et toi pour contrer Luis. J'aurais dû …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'interrompt Ginobili. Il cherchait une opportunité pour bloquer Gabriel dans la surveillance de leur passeur. Il a juste été le premier à être bien positionné pour le faire. Il a une telle vision et un tel contrôle du jeu qu'il aurait pu faire ça avec n'importe quel autre joueur sans même avoir besoin de déjouer notre défense.

 _Il est impressionnant._

Trois mots qui traversent au même instant tous les Argentins, du coach au capitaine.

\- Gabriel, dit Ginobili, si on laisse Luis en défense, comment va-t-on pouvoir continuer à marquer ? Ils sont plus que solides dans leur raquette.

\- Avec ma nouvelle technique, dit Gabriel, même moi je serai capable de marquer …

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Tous les joueurs observent avec attention un Kuroko déjà impatient de retourner sur le terrain.

\- Ta passe et ton contre, dit Louise en regardant Kuroko, nous ont permis de garder notre minuscule avance. Mais je pense que non seulement ils avaient anticipé toutes nos actions mais que leur sixième joueur va nous réserver quelques surprises dans le dernier quart temps.

Izuki et Takao acquiescent en connaisseur.

\- Et comme à chaque fois, dit Louise, tenter d'anticiper le jeu de Vitoria est impossible. Alors continuer à jouer à fond comme vous le faîte et dès qu'ils auront fait leur premier mouvement, on trouvera au plus vite une parade.

Louise croise les bras en se tournant vers le banc de l'Argentine en murmurant :

\- J'ai horreur de devoir attendre la première attaque de nos adversaires

* * *

 _ **Quatrième quart temps**_

 _ **00 : 00**_

 _ **64-68**_

 _ **Salle commune des Etats-Unis**_

Miller ne met pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à se demander quelle nouvelle technique allait sortir le petit passeur argentin et surtout comment les japonais allaient tenter d'y répondre.

La première chose marquante est le changement de formation des Argentins.

Mettre Campana uniquement en défense est dangereux. Mais efficace. Les Argentins réussissent pour la première fois à contrer la passe de Kuroko.

Tous ses joueurs ont le même réflexe en voyant l'interception de Campana en levant les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant un court instant.

Campana est un grand joueur mais quand Vitoria est sur le terrain, il devient intouchable en attaque comme en défense. Son seul petit défaut est son manque de vitesse mais combiné à ses gestes techniquement parfaits, sa lenteur lui donne une grâce irréelle sur le parquet.

Et là, il vient de contrer une des meilleures passes que l'on peut voir dans un match de NBA, un très bon match de NBA.

\- Et en plus, ce mec est sympa, souffle Johnson.

\- Ouais, heureusement, ironise l'un des frères Wright, parce que sinon on pourrait vraiment le détester.

\- Je me demande bien comment les Argentins vont marquer sans Campana, lui répond son frère. Parce que la défense des japonais n'est pas mauvaise et que jusqu'à présent toute l'attaque argentine repose sur Campana.

\- Quand je pense que Campana s'est fait contrer par le gosse qu'est encore plus petit et moins imposant sur un terrain que ma petite sœur, dit Johnson.

Tous rigolent une seconde en pensant que si sa petite sœur n'a rien du gabarit de son frère, son caractère a lui seul la rend plus _imposante_ que la moitié de l'équipe réunie.

Mais leurs rires cessent bien vite lorsque l'improbable se produit sur le terrain.

 _ **00 : 40**_

 _ **66-68**_

Le grand gymnase de Tokyo est totalement silencieux pendant une fraction de seconde.

Même les Argentins sont surpris. Mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir profiter de la situation et marquer un panier dans la raquette sans Campana.

\- Merde, s'exclame Johnson. C'est plus une partie de basket, c'est un duel de magiciens ce match !

* * *

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Ginobili ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot devant la nouvelle technique de Vitoria.

C'est une passe de génie et il est spécialiste dans le domaine.

Le ballon avait littéralement contourné le joueur qui marquait Matias pour lui atterrir dans les mains. Gabriel avait mis un effet incroyable dans le ballon qui lui avait fait prendre une courbe suffisamment grande pour contourner Aomine et atterrir dans les mains de son capitaine.

Pas besoin de se demander si c'est un coup de chance, si Gabriel peut reproduire l'exploit ou jusqu'où il pourrait maîtriser les trajectoires folles de ses passes. Son sixième joueur ne dévoile jamais ses techniques sans en maîtriser le moindre des aspects.

Mais en face, ils sont habitués aux techniques hors normes de leur passeur.

Ils ne se laissent pas suffisamment décontenancer pour ne pas se reprendre au plus vite et après un petit temps mort, ils se réorganisent rapidement sur le terrain en passant à une défense en zone, le marquage individuel devenant inefficace.

Ginobili sourit en voyant la situation tourner enfin à leur avantage.

Maintenant qu'ils ont compris que Kuroko n'arrive à passer qu'à ses lumières et que Campana n'assure que la défense, les japonais n'arrivent plus à marquer que sur des coups de chances, des petites imprécisions dont le meneur arrive à tirer partie avec un opportunisme agaçant. Mais cela ne devrait pas durer bien longtemps et la nouvelle technique de son petit génie leur ouvre grand les portes de la raquette adverse.

En trois minutes, ils prennent enfin l'avantage dans cette partie et le Japon demande un deuxième temps-mort.

* * *

 _ **Temps mort demandé par le Japon**_

 _ **03 : 38**_

 _ **74-72**_

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise se mord les lèvres nerveusement. La situation est en train de leur échapper et elle est obligée de demander un temps mort plus pour briser l'élan des Argentins que pour donner des instructions et elle déteste ça. Heureusement, ses joueurs qui pourraient se montrer abattus d'avoir vu les Argentins les rattraper puis les dépasser sont tous concentrés sur le jeu.

Enfin presque tous puisque Kise est en train de bouillir de rage sur son siège.

\- Je peux y arriver, lâche-t-il !

Tous se tournent vers lui, surpris de le voir exploser ainsi.

\- Moi aussi, je peux les recevoir tes passes, Kuroko ! Je n'ai peut-être jamais été une de tes lumières, mais je peux jouer comme elles, exactement comme elles.

Il y a une pointe d'amertume dans les propos de Kise qui n'échappe à personne mais Louise décide de ne pas s'y appesantir.

\- Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, dit Louise. Surtout si cela nous permet de pouvoir mettre quelques trois points.

Kuroko acquiesce d'un hochement de tête qui calme à peine Kise.

\- Continuez à observer la technique de Vitoria, à profiter de la moindre faille de leur défense …

Elle fixe Akashi une seconde de trop. Des failles dans la défense argentine ? Elle se moque de qui ? Ce sont de minuscules opportunités qui seraient passées totalement inaperçues si son meneur n'était pas un génie.

\- Il faut tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution.

Et vite !

* * *

 _ **San Antonio**_

Stéphane croise les bras en regardant à nouveau la passe de Vitoria faire littéralement un trou dans la défense japonaise.

Le petit argentin maîtrise totalement l'effet qu'il met dans sa balle et la place où il veut quand il veut.

C'est prodigieux !

La trajectoire des balles devient complètement folle, contournant les joueurs, prenant des angles impossibles dans les airs ou après un rebond. Vitoria est un grand.

Et pire que tout, les Argentins ont compris que Kuroko ne maîtrise sa passe qu'avec ses anciennes lumières, facilitant grandement leur défense. Et Campana est de loin le meilleur des défenseurs. A vrai dire, quel que soit le résultat final du match, Campana est de loin le meilleur joueur du match.

Quel que soit le résultat du match …

Pour la première fois, il se rend compte avec horreur qu'il doute de la victoire de l'équipe de Louise …

Il ferme les yeux en secouant la tête comme si cela pouvait dissiper ses doutes.

 _ **04 : 00**_

 _ **76-72**_

Et lorsqu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il voit les japonais mener l'attaque dans le territoire argentin. Et pour la première fois depuis le début du quart temps, Kuroko réussit sa passe.

Par contre, ce n'est pas une de ses lumières mais Kise qui la réceptionne. Il surprend suffisamment longtemps l'arrière argentin pour lui fausser compagnie et marquer un trois points magnifique qui les remet à un point des Argentins.

 _ **04 : 08**_

 _ **76-75**_

* * *

 _ **Salle commune des Etats-Unis**_

Sur le terrain, Kise rayonne littéralement alors que les Argentins relancent l'attaque. Encore un peu surpris par le panier du copycat du Japon, Kuroko arrive à se dresser sur le trajet de Gabriel.

Tous les membres de l'équipe, leur coach le premier s'approche instinctivement de l'écran pour mieux observer le duel entre les deux magiciens du parquet.

\- Je parie sur Vitoria, dit Johnson.

\- Il va perdre le duel mais l'Argentine va gagner au final …

Tous se tournent vers le fond de la salle où Marcus Lasalle, le pivot et capitaine de l'équipe vient de faire une phrase entière. Miller se demande brièvement la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu aligner autant de mots en une seule phrase. Probablement jamais depuis qu'il le connait.

Marcus est du genre concis et lorsqu'il se décide à parler, on l'écoute.

\- Vitoria, continue-t-il …

Miller sourit en écoutant l'accent traînant du vieux sud de son capitaine qui hypnotise tous ses équipiers. Même lui se laisse happer par le phrasé si particulier de son pivot.

\- … sait qu'il doit se mesurer à celui qu'il considère comme son rival. Il sait aussi qu'il va perdre alors il assure ses arrières. Pour son équipe.

Tous remarquent enfin que Campana a quitté sa zone de défense et se tient prêt à intervenir.

Sur le terrain, Kuroko contre Vitoria mais n'a pas le temps d'éviter Campana qui suit à la lettre les conseils de son équipier pour échapper à l'illusion du dribble invisible.

Et tout se termine par un nouveau panier de Campana.

Encore.

* * *

 _ **04 : 48**_

 _ **78-75**_

 _ **Temps mort demandé par l'Argentine**_

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Ginobili n'a pas besoin de demander de la place sur le banc pour Gabriel, Alejandro et Matias le prennent littéralement par le bras pour l'installer.

Le seul gros défaut du jeu de Gabriel est son manque d'endurance. Et sa nouvelle technique est peut-être impressionnante, elle lui demande beaucoup trop d'énergie.

\- Je tiendrais jusqu'à la fin du match, affirme Gabriel.

Mais il est un peu trop essoufflé pour être complètement crédible.

\- Maintenant que blondinet, dit-il montrant Kise du doigt, peut aussi recevoir les balles de Kuroko, dit Ginobili, la défense devient beaucoup plus compliquée. Il va falloir se concentrer sur Kise parce que tant que l'on arrive à marquer grâce à ta passe Gabriel et que l'on conserve notre avance, tout ira bien. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de les voir aligner les trois points.

Tous acquiescent en silence :

\- Luis, Angel, vous marquez Kise et Gabriel, tu concentres tes passes sur Angel. On les laisse marquer dans la raquette et nous on enchaîne les trois points. On creusera lentement mais sûrement l'écart.

Cette partie ne peut pas nous échapper, pense-t-il.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

\- Maintenant que tu peux aussi réceptionner les passes de Kuroko, dit Louise à Kise, ils ne peuvent plus nous empêcher de marquer. Ginobili est quelqu'un de prudent, il va chercher à assurer une victoire simple et efficace. Il va te stopper, nous laissant marquer des points dans la raquette et ils vont concentrer tous leur jeu sur leur arrière en enchaînant les trois points.

Louise croise les bras, contrariée par une situation dont elle ne voit pas l'issue…

\- Ca peut jouer à notre avantage, dit Kuroko.

Tous se tournent vers lui avec le mot « comment ! » au bout des lèvres.

Enfin presque tous …

\- En connaissant la destination des passes de Vitoria, répond Akashi, on a beaucoup plus de chance de les intercepter.

\- Vitoria pense exactement comme moi, dit Kuroko. Je n'ai qu'à le regarder pour comprendre tout ce qui lui traverse l'esprit juste avant qu'il ne lance le ballon. Ce qui rend sa passe impossible à voler, c'est que l'on ne peut pas anticiper sa trajectoire. Il contrôle parfaitement l'effet qu'il donne à sa balle mais …

Kuroko hésite un instant, ne sachant trop comment exprimer à haute voix sa pensée.

\- Un bref instant avant de lancer la balle, il visualise dans son esprit le tracé formé par la balle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son regard se focalise sur la courbe que prendra la balle une fois lancée.

Kuroko ferme les yeux un instant en tentant de remettre dans l'ordre toutes les observations qu'il avait fait sur son rival. Il ne voit pas les regards surpris de ses équipiers qui l'observent avec autant d'étonnement que de curiosité.

\- J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps et je sais que j'arriverai à bloquer sa passe. Par contre …

Kuroko rouvre les yeux et tous ses équipiers détournent un instant les yeux, se sentant ridicules de le fixer ainsi. Mais le petit passeur est trop concentré sur ses paroles pour le remarquer :

\- … lui aussi arrivera à me contrer avant la fin de la partie. Parce que si j'arrive à rentrer dans sa tête, il rentre aussi facilement dans la mienne. Il a _compris_ mon contre.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune des Etats-Unis**_

Il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes à Miller après la remise en jeu pour comprendre le plan simple de Ginobili.

Le copycat dont il avait remarqué le jeu est bloqué derrière l'arrière argentin et Campana. Autant dire qu'il ne marquerait plus. Par contre Aomine et Kagami enchaînent des paniers spectaculaires. Mais pour chaque panier japonais, les Argentins marquent des trois points magnifiques qui arrachent des hochements de tête satisfaits de Johnson.

Et lentement mais sûrement, les Argentins prennent de l'avance au score.

Mais il y a une chose qui l'intrigue.

Depuis deux minutes, le petit passeur japonais ne fait qu'observer l'attaque des Argentins, calmement et sans bouger. Il ne perd pas des yeux Vitoria à chacune de ses passes.

* * *

 _ **06 : 59**_

 _ **87-83**_

Kuroko prend une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'affole.

 _Concentre-toi._

Il arrive à voir cette lueur dans le regard de Vitoria, il arrive à comprendre avant qu'il ne lance sa balle la trajectoire qu'elle prendra. Il peut saisir, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne la lance, la courbe que va suivre le ballon.

Il sait.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'agir.

Il est loin d'être assez rapide pour intercepter la balle.

Comment …

\- Tu sais comment, lui dit Akashi en posant une main sur son épaule avec une confiance absolue.

Oui il sait.

Et c'est la seule chose qu'il ne peut pas faire. Pas lui.

Mais s'ils veulent gagner, il doit le faire, il n'a pas le choix.

 _Concentre-toi !_

Un à un, les bruits qui l'entourent s'assourdissent et finissent par disparaître.

Les bruits de la foule, des baskets sur le parquet, du ballon qui rebondit.

Il n'y a plus que son cœur qui bat et son souffle qui s'accélère qui résonnent à ses oreilles.

Il écoute.

Les sons lui reviennent lentement à l'oreille et il sait que les Argentins mènent à nouveau l'attaque.

Il sent une vague d'énergie furieuse qui afflue dans chacun de ses membres en le faisant trembler d'excitation.

Il ouvre les yeux.

Enfin !

Le match qui se joue devant ses yeux se déroule comme un film au ralenti. Il voit tout. Il comprend tout. Il est au centre de tout. Et lorsque que Vitoria s'apprête à passer à son équipier, il sait que cette fois, il a tout le temps d'intervenir.

* * *

 _ **07 : 49**_

 _ **90-87**_

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Cette fois, Ginobili oublie Alejandro qui tente de le retenir et la zone dans laquelle un entraîneur doit rester confiner tout le long de la partie.

Il se lève, observant sans y croire le petit passeur japonais contrer presque facilement la passe de Gabriel.

Et non seulement les japonais viennent de marquer mais il vient de faire prendre une faute technique à son équipe !

Un lancer franc que les japonais n'allaient pas manquer et qui allaient les placer de nouveau à deux points de son équipe.

Mais plus grave encore, le petit japonais vient de basculer profondément dans la zone et de trouver une parade à la technique de Gabriel ! A presque deux minutes de la fin ! Merde !

* * *

 _ **Temps mort demandé par l'Argentine**_

 _ **07 : 49**_

 _ **90-88**_

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Bien sûr Aomine n'a pas loupé le lancer franc accordé au Japon. Ginobili pose un regard inquiet sur son passeur, honteux d'avoir donné un point à l'adversaire à un moment si crucial et prêt à tout pour redonner le moral à son sixième joueur lorsqu'il reste figé, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Gabriel sourit.

Pas un de ses sourires discrets qu'il leur avait montré depuis le match et qui étaient déjà plus qu'inhabituels pour lui. Non, c'est une expression de pur bonheur qui explose sur son visage.

\- Il m'a montré la voie, dit-il. Je sais maintenant comment le contrer et croyez-moi, souffle-t-il en regardant un à un ses équipiers, on va la gagner cette partie !

Vitoria se tourne vers le banc du Japon, vers Kuroko qui soutient son regard.

Et comme en miroir, les yeux sombres de l'argentin étincellent de la même lueur dévorante.

Lorsque le match reprend pour les deux dernières minutes de jeu, le public s'enflamme derrière chaque action, chaque contre, chaque panier.

La fatigue, les secondes qui défilent, le score qui augmente rapidement d'un côté comme de l'autre fait se lever la foule à chacune des actions des deux équipes.

Mais à chaque fois que les deux passeurs se retrouvent face à face, toute la foule retient son souffle devant la démonstration incroyable des deux joueurs plongés dans la zone.

C'est un spectacle magnifique où les joueurs ont depuis longtemps dépassé toutes leurs limites, où chaque point est âprement disputé, où le ballon prend toute sorte de trajectoires étranges sans pour autant surprendre aucun des deux camps.

 _ **09 : 54**_

 _ **100-99**_

A six secondes de la fin, l'Argentine mène d'un point.

Mais le ballon est dans les mains d'Akashi.

La défense argentine n'a jamais été aussi fermée et même lui ne trouve aucune faille à exploiter.

Plus qu'un panier ! Il doit absolument trouver une façon de marquer. Un seul panier! Il doit …

Kuroko surgit sur sa droite, Vitoria sur les talons et il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et lui lance le ballon.

 _ **09 : 56**_

Il a à peine le temps de regretter son action.

Vitoria est le pire des adversaires pour Kuroko. Il a tout compris de ses techniques. Il savait déjà contrer son drible fantôme et son tir invisible avant même de mettre un pied sur le terrain.

Il a réussi à guider chacun de ses équipiers pour le contrer comme lui.

En moins d'une partie, il avait réussi à passer sa dernière technique !

 _ **09 : 58**_

Mais si c'est la pire des options, c'est la seule qu'il avait et il doit avoir confiance en Kuroko.

C'est la seule personne qu'il considère comme son véritable rival.

Comme dans un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar, au ralenti, il voit Kuroko tenter un tir. Il voit aussi Vitoria placer ses mains sur la trajectoire du ballon, anticipant déjà la technique de Kuroko.

\- Noooon !

Il n'est pas le seul à avoir crier, sa voix se fond dans le cri de ses équipiers.

 _ **09 : 59**_

Mais contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, Kuroko n'a pas fait un de ses tirs fantômes.

Non, il a fait un tir tout à fait classique.

Un de ceux qu'il ne réussit qu'une fois sur deux. Au mieux.

Le ballon tourne et tourne autour de l'arceau dans le silence total alors que la dernière seconde du match vient de s'écouler.

Toute la foule, tous les joueurs, les deux coachs retiennent leur souffle, complètement happés par ce ballon qui semble hésiter et qui finalement …

… tombe dans le panier !

 _ **Argentine/ Japon**_

 _ **100-101**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

un petit chapitre calme d'après match qui je l'espère vous donnera le sourire. Le championnat de proA a commencé et le CSP a gagné son premier match et même si c'était tendu, c'est une victoire :-) En coupe de France, la SIG et l'ASVEL ont perdu en 1/16ème ce qui ouvre grand les portes à de nombreuses spéculations sur les futurs successeurs de l'ASVEL...

Certains matchs sont diffusés sur SFR Sport 2, si ça vous intéresse :-)

Limoges joue son 1/16ème de final ce soir.

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Aurelia,**

un grand merci pour ton comm'. Les réactions que tu attendais sont dans le chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Sasuka,**

merci pour ton comm'. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien prévu de finir cette histoire. Je publie même un chapitre toutes les semaines depuis le début tous les mercredis. Et pour l'instant, je m'y tient.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Poupou,**

un grand merci pour ton comm'. Les réactions des joueurs et de presque tout le monde en fait dans le chapitre.

J'espère qu'elles te plairont.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **C.C. Fan de tous ,**_

après le chapitre intense de la semaine dernière, un chapitre plutôt tranquille et reposant qui j'espère, te plaira.

Et te permettra de souffler comme les joueurs :-)

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

un grand merci. Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé la petite crise de jalousie de Kise.

Il y a aura un petit développement sur cette scène dans la suite et la réaction des joueurs et pas que d'ailleurs :-)

Et personnellement, j'ai vraiment crû qu'on verrait Kuroko dans la zone dans l'extra game... J'aurai tellement aimé voir cette scène!

Voici un chapitre calme qui j'espère te plaira.

* * *

 _ **Mary,**_

après le chapitre intense de la semaine dernière, un chapitre calme et reposant qui j'espère, te plaira.

Et te permettra de souffler comme les joueurs :-)

* * *

 ** _kerwiden,_**

et oui :-)

Mais si je t'ai fait douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je suis ravie.

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 _ **Argentine/ Japon**_

 _ **100-101**_

Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs sont debout depuis les deux dernières minutes du jeu.

Kuroko regarde la scène sans y croire.

Il a réussi.

A peine le sifflet final a-t-il fini de retentir que l'incroyable énergie qui le traverse s'épuise brutalement, ses genoux flanchent et le temps redevient douloureusement tangible.

Il s'effondre sur le parquet.

En face de lui, Gabriel lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les Argentins comme les équipiers de Kuroko restent en retrait, observant avec intérêt et respect la scène.

\- Merci …

Le petit passeur argentin lui renvoie un petit sourire forcé.

\- Tu m'as eu sur ce dernier panier.

\- C'était un pari risqué parce que je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour mettre ce genre de panier …

Aomine et Kagami ricanent comme des idiots derrière lui.

\- T'as joué le match à pile ou face, Tetsu ! s'exclame Aomine.

\- A pile ou face, y a une chance sur deux de gagner, ironise Kagami.

Les deux grands ailiers rigolent comme des idiots lorsque Vitoria force un sourire douloureux sur son visage et tend la main à son rival :

\- C'était une belle victoire.

Kuroko prend la main tendue à deux mains, prenant soudain conscience qu'il a gagné.

Ils vont en finale !

\- J'ai fait le meilleur match de ma vie.

Gabriel sourit avec amertume :

\- Moi aussi, mais j'aurais préféré le gagner, ce match.

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

Lucas sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant le score final.

Il mentirait en prétendant qu'il n'avait pas douté à certains moments. Mais les petits Japonais de Louise ont gagné leur ticket pour la finale.

Il tend son poing avec un sourire insolent à LeBron James :

\- _Qui a gagné son pari ?_

LeBron James rigole une seconde avant de répondre à son geste :

\- Avoue que t'es soulagé.

Non ! Oui … Oui, il avait douté. Un peu. Un tout petit peu …

* * *

 _ **Oakland**_

Toute l'équipe des Warriors est encore sous le choc.

Le Japon a gagné.

Face à l'Argentine !

L'Argentine qui avait gagné contre les USA !

Le seul qui se reprend au plus vite est Joël et il n'avait jamais douté.

Il se lève d'un bond, récupère un sac à dos qu'il avait déposé dans un coin avant le début du match :

\- Désolé les mecs, j'ai un avion à prendre.

Il avait négocié quelques jours de break avec le coach pour aller voir la finale si le Japon gagnait. Et ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes avant même le début du match !

Stephen Curry se lève d'un bond, poursuivant son équipier :

\- Joël, attend ! Tu crois qu'il reste des places dans ton avion ?

* * *

 _ **San Antonio**_

Stéphane est soulagé au-delà des mots devant le résultat. Les Argentins menés par son équipier l'ont fait douter jusqu'à la dernière seconde avec ce duel incroyable entre Kuroko et Vitoria.

\- C'était un grand match, dit Becky Hammon à ses côtés. Les deux équipes ont été incroyables, les …

La caméra montre le banc de l'Argentine où Ginobili est encore sous le choc et Becky Hammon en perd ses mots une seconde.

\- Stéphane, dit sa coach d'un ton cassant, donne-moi ton téléphone.

* * *

 _ **Banc de l'Argentine**_

Les spectateurs sont tous debout à applaudir le match dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui fait trembler les murs alors que Ginobili observe à nouveau sans y croire le panneau d'affichage.

Ils ont perdu.

D'un point.

Tous ses joueurs sont choqués d'avoir perdu et ont du mal à cacher leur déception. Il les rassemble autour de lui :

\- Vous avez été incroyables. Vous avez tout donné et je suis fier de vous. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous avez joué votre meilleur basket.

Les yeux sont baissés, les épaules sont rentrées, aucun d'eux à part Campana et Kossi n'ose relever la tête.

\- La seule chose qui vous a manqué, pense-t-il tout haut, c'est un vrai coach. Un point …

Toutes les têtes se relèvent d'un coup pour deux raisons.

La première, ils sont prêts à remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de leur idiot de coach qui dit vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et deuxièmement, la coach des Japonais est dans son dos en train de lui tendre son téléphone.

\- Monsieur Ginobili, je suis désolée mais, c'est pour vous et c'est _urgent_ …

Tiré de ses sombres pensées, Ginobili observe le téléphone comme s'il ne comprenait plus à quoi ce petit appareil pouvait bien servir avant de le mettre à son oreille.

\- _Manu ! s'exclame Becky Hammon, arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Ton équipe a été incroyable, tu as été incroyable et en face ils ont été meilleurs ! Et ça arrive. Alors maintenant, écoute bien …_

Alors que Ginobili se fige avec son téléphone dans les mains en échappant quelques « oui, coach ! » sous l'œil incrédule de ses propres joueurs, Louise serre la main de tous les joueurs argentins avec un petit mot pour chacun.

Elle loue la ténacité du capitaine qui sourit tristement, les trois points improbables de leur arrière qui a poussé Midorima à mentir pour la première fois, la vision du jeu de leur meneur qui a su tenir Akashi à l'œil, l'incroyable performance en attaque et en défense de Campana.

Puis lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à Gabriel, elle hésite un instant.

\- Vous nous avez offert un vrai duel de magiciens, c'était grandiose !

Gabriel et toute son équipe sourient amèrement devant ces compliments sincères qui sont une bien maigre consolation devant cette finale qui leur échappe d'un tout petit point.

Puis lorsque Ginobili lui rend enfin son portable, elle lui tend à son tour la main :

\- Vous m'avez fait trembler jusqu'à la fin, dit-elle.

\- Et moi, j'y ai cru jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Ginobili jette un œil à ses joueurs :

\- On y a tous cru. Alors, franchement, vous avez intérêt à la gagner cette coupe.

Le regard de Louise se durcit et sa main se crispe sur celle de Ginobili :

\- J'ai une revanche à prendre et je ne compte pas louper ce rendez-vous.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune des Etats-Unis**_

Miller n'a rien perdu de l'échange entre les deux coachs.

Une revanche ?

Oui, elle avait perdu la dernière finale face à lui avec la France. Mais malgré sa défaite, tous ses titulaires avaient brillé en circuit pro bien plus que ses anciens titulaires. Cela l'avait amené à faire de nombreux changements dans le choix de ses nouvelles recrues et dans ses entraînements.

Leur défaite face à l'Argentine l'avait forcé à améliorer le jeu d'équipe et la défense.

Son équipe avait progressé et personne n'avait encore pu voir à quel point.

Il avait demandé à ses joueurs de ne pas sous-estimer leur prochain adversaire. Mais il doute que même la Serbie soit à même de forcer ses joueurs à jouer à fond.

Par contre, un adversaire capable de battre l'Argentine allait être un vrai challenge.

Mais rien qui le fasse trembler.

Lui non plus n'a pas peur.

Ils sont prêts.

* * *

 _ **Vestiaires du Japon**_

Louise avait donné un peu de temps à son équipe pour récupérer, annonçant qu'elle débrieferait le match à l'hôtel. Elle en profite pour jeter un regard rapide à son téléphone. Lucas lui avait envoyé un selfie où il est appuyé sur LeBron James avec un petit « On arrive, prépare tes gosses ! » attaché à la photo. Joël, quant à lui, l'avait félicité avec un message enthousiaste finissant par un énigmatique « _On_ arrive demain ».

Baptiste avait joint à son petit message un article d'un grand journal français où Ferry était interviewé sur le parcours du Japon où il affirmait haut et fort que le Japon ne pouvait pas gagner contre l'Argentine… Tandis que Jonas lui avait envoyé une photo de lui et son coach en train de regarder le match tout en lui transmettant leurs félicitations.

Dans les vestiaires, tous les joueurs sont heureux mais épuisés. Même ceux qui n'avaient pas joué ont porté toute la tension du match sur leurs épaules.

Les applaudissements qui leur proviennent des tribunes sont encore nourris.

Kuroko avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour passer sous la douche et se changer. Et pour le moment, se lever à nouveau du banc lui paraît un effort surréaliste. Il regarde lentement, un à un, ses équipiers y arriver sans encombre et sortir des vestiaires. Et bien vite, il se retrouve seul avec Kise, assis à ses côtés.

Kise qui n'arrive pas à lui cacher à quel point il est contrarié. Pas à lui en tout cas.

\- Kise kun ? tente prudemment Kuroko.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il à Kuroko en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je devrais nager dans le bonheur comme tous les autres parce qu'on a gagné, qu'on est en finale, que c'était un match incroyable. Mais…

Kise hésite et Kuroko lui prend doucement la main pour l'encourager.

\- Je viens de découvrir quelque chose sur moi que je déteste. Et j'ai beau le regarder en face, je n'arrive pas à le museler.

Kuroko sursaute parce que la main de Kise se crispe sur la sienne.

\- Je suis jaloux, dit-il. Parce que cet Argentin a beau se déclarer ton rival, c'est _moi_ ton rival. Quand j'ai vu que tu retrouvais ton lien avec tes lumières et que moi, j'étais encore mis de côté, j'ai craqué. Je m'en veux d'avoir explosé comme ça mais j'avais l'impression de disparaître, de me perdre dans ton ombre.

Kuroko est surpris.

Parce qu'il a du mal à imaginer que Kise Ryota, l'as de Kaijo, le mannequin aux milliers de fans hystériques puisse être jaloux de qui que ce soit. Encore moins de lui. C'est ridicule.

Il en rirait presque mais il sait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Vitoria m'a déclaré son rival de la même façon que je t'ai déclaré le mien. Pour moi, tu seras toujours _mon_ rival. Et crois-moi, je suis impatient de voir comment tu arriveras à gérer mon contre au prochain tournoi inter-lycée…

Le regard de défi qu'il lui lance rend enfin le sourire à l'as de Kaijo :

\- Je trouverai une parade !

J'y compte bien, pense Kuroko en souriant alors que Kise se perd dans une liste de tout ce qu'il pourrait mettre en place pour leur prochain match.

\- Ensuite, reprend Kuroko, tu te trompes quand tu dis que tu joues exactement comme Aomine ou Kagami.

Kise lui retourne un regard prudent, attendant ses explications :

\- Tu utilises leur style comme un virtuose utilise un instrument de musique. Tu en joues parfaitement mais la mélodie que tu crées n'appartient qu'à toi. Derrière la technique, tu possèdes ton propre style et il a tellement progressé au cours de l'entraînement que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir m'y accorder pour ma passe.

\- Mais j'ai réussi à attraper tes passes.

Kuroko sourit en se rapprochant un peu plus de Kise.

\- C'est parce que je te connais mieux que je ne le croyais, dit Kuroko.

En un instant, Kise est redevenu son équipier insouciant qui l'étouffe sous son affection alors qu'il le prend dans ses bras et Kuroko est plus soulagé qu'il n'ose l'admettre.

De l'autre côté de la porte des vestiaires, toute l'équipe tombe nez à nez avec une horde de journalistes qui sont au moins deux fois plus nombreux et incisifs que pendant leur dernier match. Et pour la première fois, il y a beaucoup plus d'étrangers que de Japonais.

Louise soupire en voyant la cohorte s'avancer. Son émission sur s'était certes bien passée mais elle n'aime toujours pas les journalistes.

Akashi s'approche de Louise pour lui proposer de prendre en charge une partie de la presse comme il l'avait toujours fait à Teiko ou à Rakuzan. Mais curieusement, Louise le regarde comme si elle ne le comprenait pas.

Puis elle rigole une seconde :

\- C'est à moi de le faire, annonce-t-elle comme la dernière des évidences.

En quelques mots, il comprend qu'elle allait assez vite expédier sa petite corvée. Mais à vrai dire, il ne l'écoute plus vraiment. Parce qu'elle a cent fois raison.

Ce n'est pas son rôle. Cela n'aurait jamais dû être son rôle. Ni à Teiko, ni ailleurs.

Il peut presque sentir l'énorme poids qu'il portait sans même s'en rendre compte quitter ses épaules alors qu'il regarde ses équipiers prendre la direction de l'hôtel.

Seul Aomine reste un peu en retrait :

\- Tetsu n'est toujours pas sorti, je parie qu'il n'est même plus capable de faire un pas devant l'autre …

Kise non plus n'est pas sorti, pense Akashi, qui avait rapidement compris qu'il avait des choses à dire à Kuroko.

Et lorsqu'il voit Kise passer la porte des vestiaires en portant un Kuroko épuisé sur son dos avec un immense sourire, il se dit que, quelle qu'elles soient, tout s'était résolu simplement.

Alors qu'Aomine et Kagami se moquent gentiment du manque d'endurance de Kuroko, que Takao taquine Midorima pour une raison obscure, qu'Himuro tente de voler en rigolant quelques sucreries que Murasakibara avait rapportées de l'hôtel, Akashi voit leur coach, accaparée par deux journalistes, qui leur fait signe de partir. Ou plutôt de fuir tant qu'ils le peuvent encore !

Cette ambiance aussi fragile qu'intangible qui se dégage de ses équipiers lui donne un grand sourire. Et il se rend compte à ce moment, alors que Hyuga lui parle calmement du match, que cette ambiance qui lui plaît tant, il n'en aurait pas profité s'il avait dû s'occuper des journalistes. Et que pire que tout, de nouveau, il aurait encore été mis, consciemment ou non, à l'écart de ses équipiers, pense-t-il alors que Murasakibara l'interpelle pour tenter de sauver ses bonbons de la voracité de toute l'équipe en les lui confiant.

Il a encore quelques leçons à prendre sur sa place dans l'équipe. Et celle-ci n'est pas forcement désagréable, se dit-il en souriant insolemment à son ami alors qu'il prend lui-même quelques-uns des bonbons qu'on lui a confiés …

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Okura**_

 _ **Salle commune du Japon**_

Louise a beau savoir que le plus dur à faire est encore devant eux, elle décide de profiter de ce bref instant de bonheur intense sur leur parcours pour la coupe.

Ils ont le ticket pour la finale en poche, ils ont gagné de belle manière et à cet instant c'est tout qui compte.

\- Vous avez fait un grand match.

Tous les visages qui se tournent vers elles sont plus que ravis.

\- Izuki, Takao, tout votre travail sur cette incroyable équipe a été payant. Izuki, tu étais peut-être sur le banc mais ton regard sur le match, ton soutien et tes connaissances du jeu de l'Argentine nous ont beaucoup apporté. Takao, je ne dirais qu'une chose, ils ont dû se mettre à deux sur toi …

Deux dont Campana, pense Louise, et ça, c'est pas anodin !

\- … pour t'arrêter parce que tu étais une trop grande menace pour eux.

Les deux meneurs retrouvent instantanément leur complicité et échangent de grands sourires idiots.

\- Murasakibara, Himuro et Kagami, vous m'avez offert une nouvelle possibilité à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. C'est clairement une combinaison dont je pourrais me servir lors de notre prochain match.

Kagami prend par l'épaule son frère avec un grand sourire et même Murasakibara acquiesce de bonne grâce à ses paroles. Ce jeu offensif lui avait plu, plus qu'il n'osera jamais l'avouer, et la simple idée de pouvoir rejouer ainsi en finale le rendrait presque impatient.

\- Midorima, comme toujours tu as été impeccable. Tu t'es dépassé et tu as forcé ton adversaire à montrer son meilleur basket.

Tu as même été jusqu'à essayer de jouer au-delà de tes limites, pense-t-elle en se rappelant le petit mensonge maladroit qu'il avait tenté du bout des lèvres pour continuer à jouer !

\- Kagami, Aomine, c'était encore une belle démonstration en attaque pendant la dernière partie du jeu. Ce jeu de passe dans la raquette était impressionnant. Et il n'aurait pas été possible si Kise n'avait pas accaparé à lui seul Campana et Oberta en défense. C'était peut-être un peu frustrant pour toi d'être ainsi marqué mais cela a libéré la raquette pour nos ailiers. Sans toi et le fait que tu arrives à rattraper la nouvelle passe de Kuroko, rien n'aurait été possible.

Kise sourit un peu amèrement. Oui, cela avait été frustrant de se retrouver incapable de bouger derrière l'arrière et le pivot argentin, même pour le bien de l'équipe.

\- Akashi …

Louise cherche un instant ses mots. Il avait été brillant, exploitant les micro-failles de la défense argentine avec une virtuosité incroyable.

\- … tu as été parfait.

Toute l'équipe hausse les épaules au même moment devant l'évidence. Bien sûr qu'Akashi avait été parfait !

\- Tu as incroyablement utilisé chacune des minuscules opportunités que la situation t'offrait. Tu as su tirer le meilleur de chacun de tes joueurs en rendant tout possible …

Je suis presque sûre que c'est toi qui as fait rentrer Kuroko dans la zone, pense Louise. Et si elle n'ose le dire à haute voix, c'est parce qu'elle se demande si une telle chose est réellement possible.

Et enfin, elle se tourne vers Kuroko :

\- Quant à notre petit magicien, commence-t-elle en s'approchant de Kuroko, tu as su rendre coup pour coup à chacun des tours de Vitoria. Tu as été grandiose sur le parquet …

Kuroko sourit. Un vrai et grand sourire qui surprend ses équipiers peu habitués à le voir aussi expressif.

\- Le grand Manu Ginobili a été tellement surpris quand tu as stoppé la nouvelle technique de son protégé qu'il a pris une faute technique en sortant de sa zone…

Le sourire de Kuroko s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Son joueur préféré l'avait remarqué ! Et ça, sur l'échelle personnelle du bonheur de Kuroko, c'est juste au-dessus du fait gagner cette coupe avec toute son équipe. Au moins, deux crans au-dessus !

\- Demain, continue Louise, nous irons voir la deuxième demi-finale et mes amis arriveront juste après.

Un super match, rien de moins qu'une demi-finale de coupe du monde, USA/Serbie et revoir juste après les français, un programme merveilleux alors qu'ils ont déjà leur ticket pour la finale en poche.

Ils ont tous l'impression qu'ils vont avoir la chance de rencontrer de vieux amis alors qu'ils ne les connaissent que depuis peu et qu'ils sont partis du Japon i peine une semaine.

\- Si vous voulez, commence Midorima d'une voix hésitante, je peux aller chercher Joël à l'aéroport demain.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui avec une petite lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Vous savez, pour qu'il ne se perde pas comme la dernière fois, continue-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise. Enfin, je veux dire, nous ne sommes que deux à parler français et …

Et plus il cherche ses mots à chaque seconde et plus cela amuse ses équipiers. Louise décide d'être magnanime et d'écourter la situation :

\- C'est une bonne idée, le coupe-t-elle. Il serait capable de faire trois fois le tour de la ville avant d'arriver à l'hôtel si on le laisse venir tout seul.

Midorima sourit à l'idée de retrouver Joël seul à seul un peu avant qu'il ne soit accaparé par les autres joueurs.

\- Et demain, continue Louise, préparez-vous à un entraînement dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie…

* * *

 _ **Extra scene**_

 _ **Chambre de Kise**_

Une nouvelle fois, toute l'équipe se retrouve entassée dans la petite chambre de Kise pour regarder l'émission du soir de .

Alors que les présentateurs s'extasient sur toutes les phases de leur finale gagnée, une question hante l'esprit de tous les joueurs, une question que Kise formule tout haut en premier :

\- Vous pensez qu'elle voulait dire quoi la coach, quand elle a dit qu'on aurait un entraînement dont on se souviendrait toute notre vie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Kagami, mais j'ai bien en tête tous les entraînements farfelus dont Lucas et Joël nous ont parlé.

Les récits empressés de toutes les excentricités de leur coach y passent, des entraînements sur la plage, aux poids portés par les joueurs pesant des tonnes pendant les entraînements en passant par les tests à l'aveugle de Stéphane.

Et à cet instant, tous constatent que Kise est aussi doué pour reproduire une technique sur le terrain que les regards ahuris de Joël et Lucas quand ils leur avaient raconté tous leurs entraînements _un peu originaux_.

Même Midorima y met son grain de sel en racontant quelques anecdotes que Joël lui avait confié à lui seul.

\- Elle n'oserait pas faire quelque chose qui nous mettent en danger, dit Kuroko.

Mais à peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il se rend compte qu'il essaye plus de se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose.

\- La dernière fois qu'elle a dit qu'on aurait un entraînement spécial, on s'est retrouvé à faire du parkour avec un dingue capable de tout, dit Kagami. Alors là, franchement, je vous le dis comme je le pense, je m'attends à tout.

Tous rigolent un peu nerveusement en se retenant de dire à quel point ses séances de parkour leur avaient plu au final.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, ironise Aomine. Elle a un grain, la coach. Mais franchement, je suis impatient de voir ce qu'elle nous réserve !

* * *

 _ **Au même moment dans l'avion entre Cleveland et Tokyo**_

LeBron James fait tourner un ballon sur ses doigts à côté de Lucas qui dort déjà sur son siège dans une position improbable. Il est persuadé d'avoir déjà vu des chats dormir ainsi.

Il avait toujours été surpris par la capacité de son équipier à dormir dans toutes les positions possibles dès qu'il était dans un avion, un bus ou une voiture.

\- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec tes petits Japonais demain.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est tout moi ça ... je peux dormir dans n'importe quelle position dans un truc qui bouge :-)


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour à tous,**

Le petit chapitre « entre deux matchs »… Avec quand même une présentation en règle de l'équipe des States que vous commencé un peu à connaître.

En ce moment, c'est la « pré-saison » en NBA et le début de la saison en proA. Les Jazz de l'Utah ont fait un « scrimmage » dans un lycée du coin (en Utah !), un match entre titulaires et le banc, entre équipiers. Et ils se sont servis des vestiaires et des coachs des lycéens pour leur match devant tout le lycée !

Les deux coachs, deux jeunes profs, se sont amusés autant que les gosses en dirigeant les pros… Je vous conseille de faire un tour sur le compte twitter des Jazz de l'Utah où Boris Diaw, explique comment son coach honoraire s'est donné à fond pour trouver des conseils pour son équipe !

 **Bref, bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

Moi aussi j'adore Kuroko J Et je pensais que le petit passage avec Kise ou Akashi se fondraient un peu dans le décor, alors je suis ravie qu'ils t'aient plu. Je les trouve super importants pour le perso.

Il n'y aura pas que l'entraînement qui sera étonnant… La journée sera surprenant pour tout le monde J

Merci encore pour tes comm' enthousiastes, c'est un vrai moteur pour écrire

 **Aurelia,**

Oui, Curry n'est pas attendu et ça va en surprendre plus d'un!

 **Mary,**

Moi aussi, j'adore les chapitre « entre match »… En plus, c'est très reposant à écrire par rapport aux matchs ! Un vrai plaisir !

 **C.C. Fan de tous,**

Les chapitres calmes reposent autant les joueurs que les lecteurs!

La suite sans plus attendre !

 **Kerwiden,**

Alors tu as droit à un second… chapitre calme :-) Avec des matchs mais ce ne sont pas eux qui jouent!

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Deux jours avant la finale**_

 _ **Chambre de Kise**_

 _ **7h52**_

La coach leur avait donné leur matinée mais Kise est réveillé depuis un bout de temps. S'il reste encore sous les draps, c'est uniquement parce que le spectacle d'un Kuroko endormi entre ses draps a tendance à lui faire perdre la notion du temps.

Il lui avait avoué son _petit_ côté possessif et au lieu de se moquer de lui ou de ne pas le prendre au sérieux, il l'avait juste rassuré en quelques mots.

Mais il sait très bien que ce côté de lui n'a rien de séduisant et qu'il devrait faire attention à le museler car Kuroko finirait très vite par s'en lasser.

Quel idiot d'avoir craqué ainsi hier sur le parquet !

Alors qu'il regarde Kuroko dormir sereinement contre son torse, l'envie de le serrer tout contre lui éclate dans son esprit comme une bulle, une bouffée délirante qui lui donne envie de crier à qui veut l'entendre que Kuroko est à lui et à lui seul, que …

Il crispe ses poings pour empêcher son esprit de s'égarer sur cette pente dangereuse qui ferait fuir n'importe qui. Il préfère se lever et prendre une douche plutôt que de risquer de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

Une fois sous la douche, l'eau froide le force à remettre un peu ses idées en place. Puis il saute rapidement dans un jean et un t-shirt avant de tenter de sortir de sa chambre sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller Kuroko qui a grand besoin de récupérer.

Il prend quand même une seconde pour regarder l'improbable chaos qui vient encore se déchaîner sur la tête de Kuroko. Comment pendant le temps d'une seule douche, un telle chose pouvait bien se produire, se demande-t-il, sans pour autant s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux de Kuroko qui dort profondément.

Il se détache à regret de cette jungle soyeuse, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et se dirige vers la salle commune pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il avait pris l'habitude de piocher dans les viennoiseries qu'offraient l'hôtel chaque matin avec presque autant de plaisir que Murasakibara et il se dit que l'hôtel avait des stocks impressionnants puisque les buffets du matin arrivaient non seulement à survivre à la voracité de l'as de Yosen mais aussi à celles d'Aomine et Kagami.

Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle commune, il est surpris de voir qu'il est loin d'être le premier à être levé. Mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus étonnante à laquelle il assiste.

Loin de là.

Midorima, Aomine, Kagami et Murasakibara entre deux bouchées, sont en train d'harceler gentiment Akashi …

\- Allez Akashi, dit Aomine, je sais que tu sais !

\- J'avoue que moi aussi, je suis curieux, dit Midorima.

\- Allez ! s'exclame Kagami.

A cet instant, Kise se demande ce qui est le plus étrange, voir ses équipiers aussi déterminés à obtenir quelque chose d'Akashi ou voir Akashi osciller entre l'amusement et la gêne devant la situation.

\- Akashi, dit Kagami, a dit que deviner ce qu'allait être notre « entraînement » n'était pas si dur … Et il ne veut rien nous dire !

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça, se défend Akashi. Pas comme ça du moins…

Kise pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie qu'on lui gâche la surprise mais n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car la coach rentre de son jogging de matin, s'agrippant à sa tasse de café comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

La conversation tourne vite court et Kise s'assoit en face d'Akashi un « t'as vraiment deviné ? » sur le bout des lèvres.

\- Disons que cela paraît à la fois évident et trop beau pour être vrai.

Elle a dit qu'on s'en souviendrait toute notre vie, pense Kise qui comprend soudain pourquoi Akashi n'en dit pas plus …

\- Tu as peur de te tromper en fait …

\- J'ai surtout peur de vous faire une fausse joie si je me trompe, sourit Akashi.

 _Si je me trompe_

Quatre mots qu'Akashi vient de dire le plus naturellement du monde et qui le rend un instant sans voix.

La coach leur lance un regard en coin avant de replonger dans son café.

\- Maintenant qu'on est six, dit Kagami, on peut se faire un petit trois contre trois !

Kise sourit. C'était censé être une pause avant leur prochain entraînement que la coach annonçait « particulier ». Mais il se surprend à être aussi enthousiaste que les autres à cette idée.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de planifier quoi que ce soit car une personne qu'ils n'attendaient pas rentrent dans la salle.

Même leur coach fronce les sourcils comme une personne qui n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle a devant les yeux. Et pour cause …

\- Mr Ginobili, se reprend-elle assez vite en se levant pour l'accueillir.

Kise se précipite vers sa chambre, Kuroko ne manquerait pour rien au monde une nouvelle occasion de voir son joueur préféré.

Quand Kuroko arrive, les cheveux se dressant dans tous les sens sur sa tête, il voit tout de suite que son joueur préféré tient un CD dans la main gauche.

\- Je pense que vous devez voir ça, dit-il à leur coach.

Louise le prend avec curiosité.

\- C'est un match ?

Elle lui montre la petite salle où toute l'équipe visionne les matchs alors que Ginobili acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Kise observe que tous les joueurs, réveillés ou non, se sont vite placés derrière les deux coachs, les regards autant tournés vers Ginobili que l'écran qui commence à diffuser le match. A vrai dire, remarque Kise, il y en a un qui ne regarde que Ginobili des étoiles dans les yeux, oubliant totalement le match qui commence.

Kuroko est presque aussi heureux qu'après avoir gagné le match d'hier.

\- Après les qualifications et leur défaite face à nous, dit-il, Miller a repris son équipe en mains et a organisé un scrimmage…

Tous écoutent mais pas avec la même attention. Aomine se tourne vers ses équipiers, une question sur les lèvres :

\- C'est quoi un scrimmage ?

\- Un match entre équipiers, le plus souvent entre le cinq majeurs et les non titulaires, lui répond Akashi sans perdre un instant sa concentration totalement tourné vers le match.

Louise comprend assez vite où Ginobili veut en venir :

\- C'est à cause de ce match que Miller a mis Davis à la place de Jones dans le cinq majeur.

\- Exactement, répond Ginobili. Johnson, les frères Wright et Lasalle sont des joueurs exceptionnels. Mais ce sont des joueurs que l'on peut anticiper. Davis par contre …

Le début du match n'est guère probant, pense Akashi. Le jeune meneur est le plus petit et le moins impressionnant des joueurs et s'il joue plutôt bien, il est à peine au niveau des autres.

Au niveau de l'équipe nationale des Etats-Unis.

 _A peine au niveau_ signifie quand même que c'est un excellent meneur.

\- Davis, reprend Ginobili, est un petit blanc qui a grandis avec Lasalle dans le pire quartier de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Kagami comprend mieux que personne ce que cela veut dire pour un blanc qui ressemble plus à Kuroko qu'à Murasakibara de grandir dans les ghettos noirs du sud des Etats-Unis. Et il sait que la concurrence sur les terrains de street basket est féroce. Il avait dû se battre plus que n'importe qui pour arriver y survivre.

\- Il n'était jamais passé titulaire car il possédait une rage en lui qu'il n'avait encore jamais complètement maîtrisée. Jusqu'à ce match…

Dès le deuxième quart temps, le meneur monte en puissance, devenant encore plus imprévisible, rapide et précis. Il anticipe de mieux en mieux les réactions de ses équipiers et de ses adversaires.

\- Depuis ce match, continue Ginobili, je ne l'ai jamais revu jouer en match officiel. Mais si Miller l'a définitivement choisi comme titulaire, je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il est encore meilleur aujourd'hui.

A l'écran, le petit joueur progresse de minute en minute.

Il est partout.

Il ne se contente pas des passes et d'une bonne vision du jeu. Il est sur toutes les balles, il récupère une passe perdue, intercepte un ballon et marque aussi bien à deux et à trois points.

Plus le jeu avance, plus l'écart entre les deux équipes se réduit.

Il n'est pas dans la zone mais une énergie pure le transperce avec un objectif qui devient de plus en plus clair, _ne pas perdre_.

Et cette énergie devient contagieuse.

Les membres de l'équipe des non titulaires, ceux qui devaient juste espérer un écart pas trop grand au score se mettent à espérer.

Et à jouer de mieux en mieux.

Les titulaires sont obligés de jouer à fond et le spectacle est impressionnant.

Midorima ne tarde pas à comprendre que poussé à bout, l'arrière Johnson est un cran au-dessus de lui. Il ne met peut-être pas des paniers d'absolument partout sur le terrain, mais il rentre ses trois points avec autant de facilité qu'un panier dans la raquette, sans préparation. Et ça, c'est une chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible s'il n'en avait pas eu la démonstration sous les yeux.

Murasakibara reste scotché sur la démonstration de Lasalle, l'immense pivot assure une défense terrifiante. Chacun de ses gestes est mesuré et puissant. Sa présence est tellement impressionnante que ses propres équipiers ont du mal à jouer normalement devant eux. Une aura trouble semble se dégager de son regard noir et plus rien ne paraît rationnel dès qu'ils se confrontent à lui dans la raquette.

Les frères Wright, deux immenses métisses aux yeux clairs, font une démonstration incroyable de leur complémentarité. Ces deux jumeaux sont si semblables que si leur numéro sur leur maillot n'était pas différent, ils n'auraient eu absolument aucun moyen de les différencier.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de se regarder pour se comprendre, ils jouent à l'instinct et ils savent à tout moment où ils se trouvent et ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Deux ailiers incroyables et de redoutables adversaires.

Malgré l'incroyable performance de Davis, les titulaires finissent par l'emporter sur un buzzer beater d'un des frères Wright.

Une défaite que Davis prend mal alors qu'il quitte le terrain en balançant le ballon de rage. Mais en gagnant sa place de titulaire au sein de l'une des plus grandes équipes du monde, Louise pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment perdu.

Ginobili se lève et se tourne vers Louise :

\- La seule chose que je n'arrive pas à évaluer, dit-il, ce sont les limites de ce que peut faire Davis. Aussi bien lui-même que pour ses équipiers et particulièrement Lasalle avec qui il a grandis.

\- Comment avez-vous eu ce match ? demande Louise.

\- C'est Miller lui-même qui me l'a lui-même envoyé. Une façon de me montrer à quel point son équipe avait évolué après leur défaite et de préparer une revanche qui au final n'aura pas lieu.

Ginobili soupire et se tourne vers les joueurs qui venaient de battre son équipe avant de fixer avec attention Kuroko qui le dévore des yeux.

\- La seule chose qu'ils n'ont pas, dit-il, c'est un magicien. Et tu es un grand magicien, Kuroko.

Qui a dit que Kuroko était impassible ? pensent tous les joueurs qui voient un grand sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de leur sixième joueur.

\- Faîtes-nous honneur et gagnez cette finale dit-il à Louise. On se charge de vous rejoindre sur le podium en gagnant la petite finale.

\- Comptez-sur nous, dit Louise.

* * *

 _ **Deuxième demi-finale**_

 _ **Etats-Unis/ Serbie**_

Toute l'équipe observe avec attention le match.

La démonstration est impressionnante et le public conquis dès les premières minutes. La Serbie a l'une des meilleures formations d'attaque du championnat avec joueurs endurants et puissants, capables de rendre panier sur panier aux ultra favoris. De l'autre côté, les deux jumeaux et l'arrière américains sont monstrueux mais les Serbes sont aussi redoutables.

Mais il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour comprendre deux choses.

Premièrement, les Etats-Unis contrôlent le jeu. Maintenant en permanence une petite avance de cinq à dix points. Dès que l'écart se réduit, Miller fait un petit signe à son pivot qui durcit un peu sa défense et l'écart se reforme. Il n'a même pas besoin du moindre temps mort pour contrôler à distance son équipe.

Deuxièmement, le pivot et Davis observent le jeu plus qu'ils ne jouent.

S'ils n'avaient pas vu le match que Ginobili leur avaient montré, ils n'auraient jamais pu deviner que deux des joueurs sur le terrain n'étaient pas à fond.

Il n'est pas difficile d'anticiper le vainqueur et le score final qui finit par tomber.

 _ **99-89**_

* * *

 _ **Aéroport de Tokyo**_

 _ **15h12**_

Midorima est un peu nerveux. Et impatient.

Il n'a pas pu voir la fin de la seconde demi-finale car l'avion de Joël arrive un peu plus tôt que celui des autres français mais il n'aurait pour rien au monde loupé son arrivée.

Il joue avec le petit lapin blanc accroché à son porte clé, son porte bonheur du jour. Aujourd'hui, les cancers sont tout en haut du top de Oha Osa, pense-t-il en souriant.

Tout serait parfait.

Alors qu'il attend calmement le débarquement des passagers, une étrange agitation s'empare de l'aéroport. Midorima est un peu surpris, Joël a beau être un membre d'une des plus grandes équipes de la NBA, bien peu de gens l'avaient reconnu la dernière fois.

Son portable vibre dans sa poche, un message de Joël.

 _Prépare-toi à courir, un taxi nous attend devant l'aéroport…._

Il a à peine le temps de réagir que Joël apparaît devant lui, lui prenant le bras droit, l'entraînant à toute vitesse à travers la foule qui commence à s'amasser. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, un autre homme, casquette vissée sur la tête lui attrape l'autre bras et l'entraîne encore plus vite jusqu'à la sortie et le taxi qui les attend.

Peu habitué aux bains de foule et aux fans hystériques, Midorima tente de reprendre son souffle et relève la tête avant de se figer.

L'homme qui lui avait empoigné le bras pour éviter la foule ….

Oh mon Dieu!

Voilà pourquoi il y avait eu tant de monde à l'aéroport !

Alors qu'il pose sa casquette et lui tend la main avec un grand sourire.

A cet instant, la seule chose qui traverse son esprit ce sont ses trois mots…

OH MON DIEU !

Il doit avoir l'air d'un grand idiot alors qu'il prend sa main maladroitement.

\- Stephen Curry, se présente-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Cette fois, Midorima se rend compte que même trois simples mots n'arrivent pas à s'agencer dans l'ordre dans son esprit.

\- Mais tous les amis de Jo', m'appellent Steph'.

OH MON DIEU…

A cet instant, alors que Stephen Curry et Joël se moquent gentiment de lui, il se rend compte qu'il avait dû penser tout haut.

Les deux membres des Warriors ne s'en formalisent pas et parlent des matchs du Japon, de ses trois points, des trois équipes qu'ils avaient affrontées. De son coach.

Du fait que jamais Joël n'avait douté.

Du petit concours de trois points qu'ils devaient absolument faire tous les trois…

Et à cet instant, dans la vie de Midorima, tout est parfait.

Absolument parfait.

* * *

 _ **Hôtel Okura**_

Un peu après la demi-finale et l'arrivée plus que remarquée par une assemblée muette de stupeur de Joël et Stephen Curry qui prennent le temps de saluer tout le monde personnellement, c'est au tour des français de débarquer les uns après les autres à l'hôtel.

Stéphane est le premier. S'étant déjà retrouvé plus d'une fois sur le parquet face à Stephen Curry, il est plus surpris qu'impressionné de le retrouver là. Et après avoir félicité chaleureusement Louise et toute son équipe pour leur place en finale, il s'amuse à imaginer les ressorts les plus idiots que Joël avait dû utiliser pour amener Stephen Curry à le suivre au Japon.

Le Capitaine des Warriors a beau lui dire que c'est lui et lui seul qui a voulu le suivre, il refuse de le croire et continue l'inventaire imaginaire de ce que Joël avait dû promettre pour qu'il l'accompagne…

Puis c'est au tour de Baptiste et Jonas. Trop heureux de voir l'équipe de Louise en finale, ils saluent tout le monde avec enthousiasme et restent un instant figés devant Stephen Curry qui leur tend la main le plus simplement du monde.

\- J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, dit-il.

Ce qui étonne énormément les équipiers de Joël car leur arrière n'avait jamais été bavard avec qui que ce soit sur quoi que ce soit. Et que contrairement à Lucas qui était intarissable sur son capitaine, Joël ne parlait que rarement de son équipe, de ses matchs ou de son capitaine.

A vrai dire, les seules fois où Joël s'emportait, c'était toujours face aux flots d'éloges de Lucas _sur son_ capitaine. Oui, ça l'énervait _un peu_.

\- Joël a fait suivre le championnat européen à toute l'équipe, continue Stephen Curry.

Avant d'enchaîner sur quelques actions et matchs des deux joueurs du circuit européen qui l'avaient vraiment impressionné, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas que regardé d'un œil leurs matchs.

Parlant de leurs matchs, de leurs compétitions respectives, des « petits japonais de Louise », ce ne sont plus des pros mais des passionnés qui discutent.

Une discussion en anglais que tous les japonais ne suivent pas forcément au mieux mais que tous écoutent avec un grand sourire lorsque Lucas arrive enfin.

Et il n'est pas tout seul.

Toutes les discussions s'interrompent brutalement, tous les visages se figent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un immense éclat de rire retentissent dans la salle.

Stephen Curry s'approche le premier en tendant sa main.

\- LeBron !

\- Steph' !

S'amusant un instant des raisons qui les ont réunis au Japon, LeBron James salue un à un les joueurs de l'équipe japonaise et leur coach avec un petit mot pour chacun.

Devant Murasakibara, il invective son équipier en rigolant :

\- Tu parles toujours des « petits japonais » de Louise, dit-il, mais ce mec est plus grand que moi ! C'est presque vexant, dit-il en rigolant.

Tu es peut-être plus petit, pense Lucas, mais c'est Murasakibara qui est impressionné !

Il empêche Izuki de se lever et de s'appuyer sur sa jambe brisée pour se pencher vers lui en maudissant avec lui le français qui lui avait fait ça en prenant Takao à témoin.

Devant Midorima, il lui dit que son jeu ressemble beaucoup trop à celui de Curry pour que cela ne l'énerve pas un tout petit peu quand il le regarde enchaîner les trois points.

Rien de moins que le meilleur des compliments que Midorima n'aurait jamais osé recevoir.

Quelques mots qui n'échappent ni à Stephen Curry ni à Joël qui surenchérissent en acquiesçant vivement.

Face à Akashi, il lui dit, de capitaine à capitaine, qu'il avait été impressionnant sur le terrain et qu'il avait une façon de gérer ses équipiers dont il pourrait lui-même s'inspirer…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Akashi sans voix n'arrive pas à cacher sa gêne.

Devant Kuroko, il soupire une seconde :

\- Cette passe, ça m'a un peu trop rappelé la déculottée qu'on vient de se prendre face aux Spurs !

Stéphane rigole en se rappelant le match.

\- Rigole pas toi ! On prendra notre revanche la prochaine fois !

Lucas acquiesce en fixant Stéphane avec défi pendant que Kuroko s'amuse de la situation.

\- Sérieusement, je me demande comment tu as fait pour apprendre à un lycéen ce tour de passe-passe en si peu de temps.

\- Mais je ne lui ai rien appris ! Ils m'ont forcé à jouer à fond pendant notre match et il a reproduit ma passe tout seul.

\- Non tu blagues…

Stéphane hoche la tête en soupirant d'un air faussement blasé.

\- Alors t'es un vrai magicien, dit LeBron James face à Kuroko. Un grand magicien.

Face à Kise, il s'amuse du fait qu'il aimerait lui aussi pouvoir facilement copier les trois points d'un certain joueur…

Stephen Curry et Joël rigolent un instant pendant que LeBron James leur envoie un regard en coin.

Puis il se tourne vers Aomine et Kagami avec un grand sourire et leur demande de s'approcher avant de leur glisser presque discrètement :

\- Le dite à personne les gars, mais vous êtes mes préférés !

Pour une fois, Aomine n'a pas besoin de traduction et les deux ailiers sourient de toutes leurs dents devant leur idole.

* * *

 _ **Terrain de Street Basket près de l'hôtel Okura**_

Louise observe la scène en hochant la tête.

Aussi bien LeBron James que Stephen Curry se sont pliés sans problème à ses instructions tandis que ses amis s'amusent à faire des paris sur les meilleures combinaisons présentes sur le terrain.

Elle avait constitué deux équipes qui comptaient d'un côté Stephen Curry et de l'autre LeBron James et elle faisait tourner les effectifs d'une équipe à l'autre dès qu'une équipe atteignaient vingt points.

Ainsi chacun des joueurs jouaient successivement avec et contre les deux stars de la NBA. Et tous les joueurs se donnent à fond et pas uniquement les japonais.

Ni LeBron James, ni Stephen Curry n'aiment perdre ! Ils se rendent coup sur coup et n'hésite pas à faire des passes à leurs équipiers si cela permet de mieux passer la défense ou de marquer plus facilement.

Et recevoir une passe d'un de ces deux monstres du basket donne des ailes à chacun de ses joueurs, tous sans exception.

Sur le bord du terrain, les familles des joueurs, rapidement accompagnées par une foule de plus en plus conséquente, observent avec fierté leurs enfants jouer à fond face aux meilleurs joueurs du monde. Akiko sourit aussi bien devant les prestations de son frère que de Midorima qui semble survoler le terrain à chaque fois qu'il se trouve dans la même équipe que Stephen Curry. Le père de Kagami a les yeux qui pétillent comme son fils dès qu'il a le ballon entre les mains et même le père d'Akashi est là, souriant discrètement en voyant son fils aussi calme et maître de lui face à de tels joueurs.

Louise ne leur avait pas menti, ils s'en souviendraient toute leur vie de cet entraînement !

A vrai dire, le seul qui trépigne d'impatience n'est autre que Lucas en regardant les autres jouer sans lui ...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai vérifié ... Murasakibara est bien plus grand que LeBron James :-) Et avant de changer de coach, les Cavaliers se sont bien pris presque trente points face aux Spurs!


	46. Chapter 46

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

le dernier chapitre calme avant la finale qui met un peu en lumière les "invités"...

Et si vous avez l'occasion, allez voir le teaser de l'euroleague cette année, une parodie d'ocean eleven et de Usual Suspect qui est assez incroyable!

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 ** _Aurelia,_**

je crois que c'est aussi mon passage préféré dans le chapitre ;-)

La suite tout de suite !

* * *

 ** _Mary,_**

au début, je voulais faire jurer Midorima en français, ça me faisait rire toute seule mais ça n'aurait sûrement pas bien rendu...

Tous les Japonais sont bouche bée devant les deux stars!

* * *

 _ **C.C Fan de Tous,**_

Trop calme? Avec l'arrivée des deux stars, je ne le trouve pas si calme que ça ce chapitre :-) La suite explosive attendra encore un peu mais ça va arriver :-)

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

et bien moi, je me répète aussi et avec grand plaisir, tes comms sont de vrais moteurs et je t'en remercie.

Les petits passages avec Kise me plaisent bcp à écrire, je l'adore ce perso (c'est mon perso numéro un dans mon top!).

Ce sentiment de possessivité a des racines profondes quand on pense à "Kise". Mais oui, ils sont choux tous les deux!

Les deux as américains seront au coeur de ce chapitre et je suis d'accord avec toi voir les parents fiers, même le père d'Akashi, c'est vraiment une scène que j'ai adoré écrire.

Moi, je suis fan de tes comms :-)

La suite sans plus attendre.

* * *

 _ **Deux jours avant la finale**_

 **Hôtel Okura**

La promesse d'un très bon repas et des chambres libres qui les attendaient déjà au dernier étage ne mirent pas longtemps à convaincre les deux invités extraordinaires de Lucas et Joël à s'installer dans l'hôtel des Japonais.

Tous les joueurs purent ainsi se rendre compte qu'Akashi avait vraiment compris ce qu'était cet entraînement particulier…

A table, à la même table que LeBron James, Lucas et Jonas, Aomine s'en fout de ne comprendre qu'un mot sur deux de la conversation. Il est juste heureux d'être là au point qu'il en oublie son assiette devant lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit quand même par se pencher vers Kagami à sa droite pour avoir une idée de ce que les trois joueurs peuvent bien se dire…

Le sourire idiot qu'il lui retourne lui prouve qu'il y a longtemps qu'il a décroché.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il doit avoir le même sourire. Exactement le même.

Et il s'en fout !

Sur la table d'à côté, Stephen Curry et Joël parlent avec Midorima et Louise pour mettre en place leur petit concours à trois points. Après s'être assuré d'abord que cela ne perturbe pas l'entraînement…

Louise se demande un instant si c'est Joël qui déteint sur Stephen Curry ou c'est parce qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup qu'ils s'entendent si bien ?

\- Je pense que Kise et Hyuga seraient ravis d'y participer aussi, dit-elle.

Kise est terriblement enthousiaste alors que Hyuga a un peu peur de se mesurer à de tels joueurs. Mais Akashi le rassure d'un mot et aussi bien Curry que Joël acquiescent avec enthousiasme la concurrence.

\- J'ai une revanche à prendre, dit Curry à Joël.

Joël avait gagné d'un rien devant son équipier au dernier concours de trois points officiel de la NBA. Une défaite qui l'avait rendu fier puisque Joël est son équipier et que ce concours regroupait les meilleurs shooters de toute la NBA. Mais une défaite quand même !

\- Mr Curry, commence timidement Midorima …

\- Steph', le reprend Curry, Mr Curry, c'est mon père.

Midorima, qui avait déjà dû rassembler une bonne partie de sa volonté pour trouver le courage de lui adresser directement la parole, en perd ses mots …

\- Faut le comprendre, explique Joël, au Japon, on ne s'appelle pas par son prénom. Même entre eux, dit-il en désignant les joueurs, ils ne s'appellent pas par leur prénom.

\- Pourtant, lui, dit-il en montrant Takao, il l'appelle comme toi, Shin ?

\- Ils sont dans la même équipe au lycée, explique Joël, et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est un droit qu'il s'est un peu approprié tout seul.

Takao sourit de toutes ses dents en acquiesçant pendant que Midorima n'arrive même pas à prendre un air désabusé.

La conversation continue entre un Joël qui se demande un instant s'il n'a pas fait un peu comme Takao en s'appropriant tout seul le droit d'appeler Midorima par son prénom et quelques souvenirs échangés entre les pros que tous écoutent avec ferveur.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kagami**_

Kagami regarde Aomine affalé sur _son_ lit. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, pense-t-il un brin moqueur.

\- Aomine ?

\- Faut que je te demande un truc, Kagami.

Après avoir passé une telle journée, il est prêt à tout entendre. Même ça ! Il s'allonge à son tour à ses côtés sur son lit, trop fatigué pour rester debout une seconde de plus.

\- Faut vraiment que j'améliore mon anglais, dit Aomine.

Kagami rigole un instant. Aomine était resté à ses côtés toute la journée, écoutant attentivement toutes ses traductions.

\- Akashi ou Midorima sont bien meilleurs que moi.

\- Plutôt mourir que de leur demander de l'aide ! s'exclame Aomine.

Kagami se sent flatté, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demande Kagami qui ne s'attend pas vraiment à une contrepartie.

\- Autant de un contre un que tu veux ?

\- Et un tour au Maji Burger de temps en temps ?

\- Je veux bien t'accompagner mais je paye pas pour toi. D'après Tetsu, tu manges encore plus que moi !

Kagami rigole un peu plus. C'est une façon un peu curieuse de définir les débuts d'une amitié mais ça lui convient.

\- Je suis encore en train de me demander si je n'ai pas rêvé toute cette journée, soupire comme un bienheureux Kagami.

\- Moi, je suis sûr que non, lui répond Aomine. Je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour rêver un truc pareil. On a joué avec et contre les deux meilleurs joueurs de la NBA. Et je ne sais toujours pas laquelle des deux situations j'ai préférée.

\- Moi non plus, dit Kagami avec un grand sourire avant d'entamer un concours de « et tu as vu quand … » en se remémorant avec un grand sourire tous les moments fous qu'ils venaient de vivre.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain matin**_

 _ **Salle commune de l'hôtel Okura**_

Kagami et Aomine ont à peine posé un pied dans la salle commune que Lucas leur fait signe assez peu discrètement de les rejoindre avec un regard inquiet.

Sur la table de droite, Jonas et LeBron James se retrouvent face à face et l'atmosphère est tendue. Vraiment tendue.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi, dit LeBron, l' _Equipier_ de Lucas…

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi, reprend Jonas sur le même ton, le _Capitaine_ de Lucas.

* * *

Lucas ne sait plus où se mettre tandis que LeBron James et Jonas se dévisagent.

\- _Alors comme ça_ , souffle Stéphane qui se pose sagement à côté de Lucas, on a droit à une bataille d'ego…

\- Pas étonnant, murmure Stephen Curry qui les rejoint avec sa tasse de café. LeBron, c'est l'un des meilleurs du circuit de la NBA, votre ami, c'est un des meilleurs du circuit européen. Il y a toujours eu une compétition non avouée entre les deux ligues et cerise sur le gâteau, non seulement ils occupent le même poste mais d'une certaine façon, ils partagent le même équipier…

Lucas baisse la tête, gêné au plus haut point en voyant les deux personnes qu'il admire le plus sur un terrain à deux doigts de se sauter dessus.

* * *

Arrivant comme une fleur au milieu de la discussion entre les deux as, un ballon entre les mains qu'elle pose sur la table en levant un sourcil :

\- Il y a un moyen de régler ça rapidement …

Les deux joueurs, abasourdis par son audace, restent un temps sans voix.

\- … Mais après mon café, soupire-t-elle. Ca nous fera un spectacle intéressant.

Toute l'assemblée retient son souffle devant l'intervention de Louise. Mais Jonas répond d'un « Oui coach » qui sort comme un réflexe, et fait rire tout le monde, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Louise.

Même Stephen Curry. Et LeBron James.

* * *

 _ **Terrain de street basket devant l'hôtel Okura**_

Le premier à cinq paniers gagne.

La règle est simple mais ce duel n'a rien d'ordinaire.

D'un côté, il y a ce que la NBA produit de meilleur, un joueur extraordinaire qui arpente les meilleurs parquets depuis des années, qui a déjà tout remporté et qui n'a rien à gagner dans ce duel.

De l'autre, Jonas fait office de jeune loup affamé. Depuis deux ans, il représente la nouvelle génération de ce que l'Europe produit de mieux et il n'a rien à perdre dans ce duel.

Louise est prête à arbitrer le jeu pendant que tous les joueurs de son équipe se pressent sur les bords du terrain pour regarder le choc entre les deux titans.

Le seul qui regarde avec nervosité le premier échange se dérouler n'est autre que Lucas qui se recule nerveusement du terrain :

\- Je ne peux pas regarder ça, dit-il. Parce que je ne veux voir aucun des deux gagner ou perdre.

Bien sûr, il n'en fait rien mais n'ose pas prendre parti ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Et le duel entre les deux joueurs remplit toutes ses promesses. Depuis presque trente secondes, aucun des deux n'arrivent à marquer. Chaque tentative est contrée, les dribbles s'enchaînent et au bout d'une minute l'équilibre bascule en faveur de l'Américain.

 **1-0**

Mais Jonas ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers en marquant les deux paniers suivants.

 **1-2**

Une situation qui donne un immense sourire à l'Américain qui s'élance et redouble d'effort avant de reprendre l'avantage coup sur coup.

 **3-2**

Alors que le duel commence à trouver un certain équilibre, Stephen Curry observe avec intérêt le spectacle :

\- Il est impressionnant ton ancien équipier, Joël. Tenir tête ainsi à LeBron, même en NBA, il n'y en a pas tant que ça qui y arrivent.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Jonas met un panier juste avant que LeBron ne lui rende la pareille, reprenant l'avantage.

 **4-3**

\- Jonas ne peut pas gagner, dit Joël calmement. Il n'est pas encore au niveau. Mais …

Un verdict qui se confirme dans la seconde où LeBron James finit par l'emporter sur un 5/3 très disputé.

\- Mais ? reprend avec curiosité Stephen qui attend la fin de la phrase de son équipier.

\- En match, LeBron James n'utilise pas Lucas comme il devrait, pas comme Jonas sait le faire…

\- Je trouve pourtant qu'il est déjà suffisamment dangereux comme ça, dit Curry.

\- Crois-moi, on verra vite la différence…

Quand Louise rejoindra le staff des Cavaliers, pense Joël. Elle ne laissera pas aucun joueur, surtout pas Lucas, sous employé et les Cavaliers seront encore plus difficiles à gérer.

Un seul coup d'œil vers Stéphane lui prouve qu'il pense exactement la même chose.

Sur le terrain, Jonas admet bien volontiers sa défaite. Il avait tout donné et n'avait pas à rougir de sa prestation :

\- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, dit-il à l'as américain.

\- Y en a pas beaucoup des joueurs qui peuvent me contrer aussi facilement, encore moins des joueurs aussi jeunes. Tu as une marge de progression qui donne le vertige.

Jonas sourit, avouant presque à contre cœur :

\- Si je tenais à ce défi, c'est en grande partie parce que j'en avais marre d'entendre tous les jours à quel point _le grand_ _LeBron James_ , dit-il en reprenant toute l'emphase de Lucas, est formidable !

LeBron rigole à son tour :

\- Tu me voles ma réplique ! Je connais tous tes matchs de l'Euroleague _en détail_ ! C'est nous qui n'avons cessé d'entendre parler de toi, de toute ton équipe et de votre coach. _En permanence_ !

\- Pour sa défense, se moque Jonas, il parle en permanence Lucas…

Lucas observe ses deux équipiers rigoler ensemble avec un grand sourire et se dit que c'est quelque chose qu'il n'est pas prêt de changer, si ça leur permet d'avoir un sujet à partager !

* * *

 _ **Petite Finale**_

 _ **Argentine/Serbie**_

Nathan Davis, le seul petit blanc de l'équipe américaine aurait pu paraître perdu au milieu de tous ces grands blacks de coéquipiers, qui assistent dans les tribunes au match, si une détermination sans faille ne brillait pas dans ses yeux.

L'immense Johnson le prend par les épaules en se moquant gentiment de lui :

\- Arrête de faire la tête, Nate, lui dit-il. Le coach veut qu'on se repose. Je te rappelle qu'on a un jour de moins que les Japonais pour récupérer et que c'est plutôt une bonne idée d'aller voir ce match.

\- J'aurai préféré continuer à analyser les anciens matchs des Japonais, souffle avec contrariété Davis.

Ce qui ne t'empêche pas, pense Lasalle, de dévorer des yeux les joueurs pendant que leur coach lui rappelle avec un petit sourire que « c'est son rôle ».

Son ami d'enfance est clairement celui qui aime le plus le basket dans toute l'équipe et il n'avait jamais regardé de haut ses adversaires. Parce que sur le petit terrain de basket du quartier où ils avaient grandi, c'était lui, le petit blanc rachitique, qu'on regardait de haut.

Et s'il n'avait pas vu comme tous les autres la fin du match Argentine/Japon, c'était parce qu'il était à deux cent pourcents dans sa préparation contre la Serbie. Et qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'entraînement, lui.

\- Voir l'écart au score entre l'Argentine et la Serbie nous donnera une idée plus précise de la valeur des Japonais, continue-t-il sans quitter des yeux l'échauffement des joueurs.

La salle n'est pas aussi pleine que pendant leur match mais elle se remplit vite juste avant le coup d'envoi.

Le match n'a pas vraiment d'enjeu pour le public qui applaudit les deux camps de la même façon. Mais dès le premier quart-temps, la domination argentine est écrasante.

Campana est toujours aussi bon mais il est surtout complètement synchronisé sur leur sixième joueur. Et la défense serbe se fait complètement débordée par les Argentins. La démonstration est impressionnante et dès le début du troisième quart temps, l'issue du match semble déjà être scellée.

\- Ils sont bien meilleurs que lorsqu'ils ont gagné contre nous, dit le coach Miller.

Et pourtant, ils ont perdu … C'est à peu près ce qui traverse l'esprit de toute l'équipe au même moment.

\- Il y a deux équipes qui me faisaient vraiment peur, dit Johnson, l'Espagne et l'Argentine. Penser que le Japon a gagné contre ces deux équipes, c'est …

L'arrière cherche ses mots.

\- … presque une anomalie dans le monde du basket, termine Davis.

Une anomalie comme moi, pense-t-il en regardant Marcus avec un petit sourire impatient.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune du Japon**_

Les Japonais et leurs invités n'avaient pas loupé une miette du spectacle.

\- Ce n'était pas un match, dit LeBron James, mais un chemin de croix pour les Serbes.

\- Manu, dit Stephen Curry, a une équipe impressionnante. Honnêtement, après le tirage au sort, j'avais parié sur une finale Argentine/ USA et une courte victoire des States.

LeBron James acquiesce, pour une fois, il est d'accord avec Curry.

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer Miller perdre la coupe, lui répond LeBron. Même si le Japon ne porte pas chance aux States, marmonne-t-il contrarié.

En 2006, lors de la coupe du monde organisée par le Japon, les USA tombèrent face à la Grèce en demi-finale et ne remportèrent que la troisième place face à l'Argentine pendant la petite finale. L'Espagne avait gagné dans les grandes largeurs sa première coupe du monde devant une équipe grecque épuisée par son exploit en demi-finale.

LeBron James faisait alors partie de l'équipe nationale.

\- Que vous gagniez ou perdiez, dit Curry à Louise, votre équipe a déjà prouvé sa valeur sur le terrain. Et je ne doute pas que dans deux ou trois ans, une bonne partie de vos joueurs se retrouve au plus haut niveau, sur les meilleurs parquets.

\- Moi-même, dit LeBron, j'ai fini troisième aux jeux olympiques de 2004 et j'ai perdu une coupe du monde en 2006 _au Japon_ …

-Et la finale de la NBA de cette année, rajoute, moqueur, Stephen Curry….

LeBron James lui retourne un regard noir en reprenant du bout des lèvres :

\- _Et la finale NBA face aux Warriors cette année …_

Et dans son regard, on peut lire en toutes lettres, on prendra notre revanche plus vite que tu ne le crois.

\- Et ça ne m'a pas empêché, continue-t-il, de faire une belle carrière.

\- Je ne suis pas naïve, lui répond Louise, au point de ne pas voir à quel point l'équipe à laquelle nous allons nous mesurer en finale est formidable. Miller est un coach incroyable, chacun de ses joueurs a plus que mérité sa place au sein de l'équipe et je sais que, contrairement à nous, ils sont loin d'avoir dû dévoiler tous leurs atouts sur le terrain. Une défaite face à une telle équipe est bien sûr une possibilité. Mais la seule défaite acceptable pour moi est celle où on a tout tenté pour gagner et …

Tous les Français partagent le même sourire, ils connaissent ce ton de leur ancienne coach.

\- … _je ne joue pas pour perdre._

* * *

 _ **Terrain d'entraînement du gymnase de Tokyo**_

Midorima est anxieux mais pas autant que Hyuga qui regarde les préparatifs du concours de trois points avec une nervosité croissante.

Kise, par contre, jubile en sautillant dans tous les sens, en attendant avec impatience le début du concours.

Vingt-cinq ballons répartis à cinq points autour de la raquette, un point pour les vingt premiers et deux pour les cinq derniers et une seule minute pour en mettre un maximum.

Stephen Curry et Joël se défient du regard, lors du dernier concours organisé par la NBA, Joël avait gagné d'une courte tête le concours devant son capitaine. Et Curry compte bien prendre sa revanche.

Il regarde les ballons placés autour de la raquette avec un petit sourire :

\- Je propose qu'on fasse vraiment comme en NBA…

Il prend le premier bac rempli de ballons et le recule de quelques centimètres. Joël sourit en acquiesçant, la ligne des trois points est un peu plus éloignée du panier que celle de la FIBA.

\- Alors là, c'est sûr, pense tout haut Hyuga, je vais _vraiment_ me ridiculiser.

Mais il s'avance quand même sans trembler sous les regards de tous.

\- Il n'a pas autant de style que les autres, dit Joël à Curry qui observe avec attention la concurrence mais il est efficace.

Un peu raide au début, Hyuga loupe ses deux premiers paniers. Mais il se rattrape assez vite en mettant les dix suivant sans fautes. Puis il en loupe quelques-uns avant de se reprendre pour obtenir un score plus qu'honorable de seize. Ce qui est vraiment impressionnant puisqu'il n'a pas eu le temps de lancer les derniers ballons.

LeBron acquiesce le score d'un hochement de tête :

\- La barre des qualifs en NBA est à quinze et lors du dernier concours, je ne me suis même pas qualifié moi-même.

\- Si, en plus, t'étais aussi bon en trois points, ironise Curry, plus personne n'aurait aucune chance.

Puis c'est au tour de Kise.

\- Est-ce que je rêve, dit LeBron James, ou est-ce qu'il est dans la zone ?

Le regard de Kise, comme avant chacune de ses copies d'un joueur de la génération miracle comme Midorima, s'enflamme littéralement.

\- Même pas, lui répond Louise amusée. Il est juste très concentré. Quand il est dans la zone, c'est encore un cran au-dessus…

Et pourtant la démonstration est impressionnante. Mais Joël constate que Kise reproduit le jeu _parfait_ de Midorima et non le nouveau jeu de son ami.

Il ne met aucun ballon à côté du panier mais il est trop lent.

Il finit quand même par un très bon score de vingt qui impressionne les pros.

Puis Midorima s'avance et cette fois ni Curry ni Joël ne disent rien, curieux de voir l'arrière japonais en action.

Il loupe quelques tirs mais il joue beaucoup plus vite et ne loupe aucun des derniers ballons. Ceux qui valent deux points.

Vingt-cinq !

\- Impressionnant ! s'exclame Curry. Y a plein de pros qui n'arrivent pas à un tel score.

\- Moi le premier, souffle LeBron en hochant la tête.

\- Plein de pros dont les trois points sont la spécialité, rectifie Curry.

\- Je préfère, marmonne LeBron James.

Au tour de Joël, il détend ses bras en s'étirant en regardant Shintaro et son Capitaine :

\- Je suis en forme …

Une affirmation qu'il prouve avec maestria en ne loupant que deux ballons sur les vingt-cinq. Avec un score incroyable de vingt-sept, il prend la tête devant une assemblée médusée.

Et un capitaine fier.

\- Tu places la barre haut, Joël. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Stephen Curry se frotte les mains. Depuis sa défaite devant son propre équipier dans un concours officiel de la NBA, il s'était entraîné deux fois plus. Et il sait qu'il est capable d'un parcours parfait.

Il l'avait déjà réalisé plus d'une fois à l'entraînement.

Et là, il est plus que prêt à renouveler l'exploit. Il ferme les yeux un instant, concentrant toute son attention sur le ballon, prend une longue inspiration avant de se lancer.

Un à un, les ballons rentrent sans faillir avec une régularité incroyable.

\- C'est une vraie machine, murmure LeBron James sans chercher à cacher son admiration.

Et tout est si parfait que Stephen Curry met tous les paniers cinq secondes avant la fin du chrono.

Fier de sa prestation, il se tourne vers les joueurs pour se vanter un peu, après tout il l'avait bien mérité.

Mais tous les regards qui se tournent ne sont, non seulement, pas surpris mais impatients.

Impatients de l'atteindre et même de faire mieux.

Il ne vient pas d'accomplir un exploit mais de leur montrer un nouvel objectif. Et il se dit qu'avec une telle mentalité, aucun sommet n'est inaccessible.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : La tension d'Hyuga, je la connais bien.

J'ai fait un rengo une fois (une partie de go par équipe) avec dans mon équipe un pro chinois et le champion de France et en face, il y avait un ancien champion de France, un ancien champion d'Europe et une pro... Ben oui, il fallait une fille de chaque côté, donc d'un côté y avait une pro Coréenne 9ème dans et moi de l'autre.

Je ne vous dis pas la tension...


	47. Chapter 47

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

c'est le jour de la finale, enfin...

 **Alors bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 _ **kerwiden,**_

oh mon Dieu, je t'ai oublié dans mes réponses la dernière fois! Je m'excuse platement.

Ben moi j'aime bien quand tu te répètes si c'est pour dire que tu aimes. Ca me fait toujours plaisir. Et n'hésite pas dire aussi si de temps en temps, des choses te plaisent moins, je prends aussi les critiques avec le sourire.

Et encore désolée de t'avoir oublié lors du dernier chapitre.

Pour la peine, je te donne une petite anecdote qui devrait te faire sourire que je n'ai pas pu casé la dernière fois... Takao a filmé le concours de trois points et ne va pas hésiter à s'en servir auprès de Midorima ! Il est diabolique Takao :-)

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 ** _Mary,_**

un grand merci pour ton comm'. Alors c'est le jour de la finale mais elle ne commencera que la semaine prochaine...

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

la petite scène entre Kagami et Aomine a bcp plu. J'adore leur amitié, elle est tellement naturelle. Moi aussi, je suis persuadée que leur amitié est complètement canon, s'il y avait une suite. Et qu'Aomine mettrait longtemps à se l'avouer, qu'ils sont amis!

Le petit concours de trois points, j'y tenais. Oui, ils sont tous bons! Hyuga qui a le niveau d'un pro, Kise qui impressionne et Midorima qui est encore meilleur!

Les familles, tu les verras dans ce chapitre. Et c'est l'ultime chapitre avant le début de la finale. Tu en apprendras un peu plus sur les américains.

Le prochain Inter High, que soit pour Shutoku ou tous les autres sera sanglant sur le terrain, tu t'en doutes :-)

Encore merci pour tes comms et ton enthousiasme.  
La suite sans plus attendre!

* * *

 _ **Aurelia,**_

c'est exactement ce que j'essaye de faire, des scènes qui apparaissent naturelles, presque réelles :-) Alors merci pour ton comm et la suite tout de suite.

* * *

 **C.C. Fan de tous**

et oui, 46 chapitres et c'est pas encore fini (même si on approche quand même sérieusement de la fin).

Ravie de voir qu'après tant de chapitres, tu es toujours là.

* * *

 _ **Jour de la finale**_

 _ **Salle commune de l'hôtel Okura**_

 _ **07h02**_

La finale n'a lieu que dans la soirée et Louise, déjà prête pour son jogging matinal, a dit à ses joueurs de profiter de leur matinée pour être en forme pour les derniers préparatifs **.**

Lentement, presque méthodiquement, comme un rituel, elle lace ses chaussures, attache ses cheveux et glisse ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

En relevant la tête, elle tombe nez à nez avec Stéphane qui l'attend, déjà prêt pour courir, comme il l'avait fait avant chaque match important qu'ils aient jamais joué.

Elle lui fait signe de le suivre tout en continuant à écouter la musique que Lucas lui avait envoyé. Son ami ne s'en formalise pas, il sait qu'elle a besoin de se sentir dans sa bulle avant un grand match et qu'elle accepte avec gratitude son soutien tacite. Il la suit en silence dans les allées du parc qui se trouve à deux pas de l'hôtel.

L'équipe est prête. Son plan aussi.

Les images du match que lui a donné Ginobili tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas tout anticiper. Les limites du jeu de Davis, elle devrait les découvrir en jeu. Mais elle sait aussi que son équipe a le répondant et la volonté pour affronter tous les adversaires qui se dresseront devant elle.

Elle connait les deux issues à ce match. Elle les connait parfaitement.

La victoire, un bonheur absolu, une déferlante grandiose qui renverse tout sur son passage, un sentiment aussi vertigineux qu'enivrant.

Elle n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour se souvenir des sourires extatiques de ses équipières, des acclamations délirantes de la foule qui les avaient soutenues à bout de bras, debout pendant les deux incroyables prolongations et de cette victoire arrachée à la meilleure équipe du monde.

La défaite par contre, c'est un coup de poignard qui vous surprend si près de l'exploit, cette sensation abominable de n'avoir qu'effleuré les portes d'un paradis à tout jamais inaccessible. C'est presque une douleur physique qui vous paralyse et finit par s'estomper lentement pour ne laisser qu'une amère désillusion qui vous rend pathétique d'avoir tant espéré.

Ce simple souvenir lui fait perdre son rythme et elle ralentit sa foulée en fermant un instant les yeux quand Stéphane pose une main sur son épaule.

Elle le remercie d'un hochement de tête et retire ses écouteurs.

Elle lui fait signe de le suivre chez un petit fleuriste qui se trouve à deux pas de l'hôtel. Louise hésite un instant et se décide pour quelques brins de muguet que la petite fleuriste lui tend tout en refusant catégoriquement qu'elle les paye.

Stéphane sourit parce que la vieille dame qui lui tend les fleurs en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour le match de ce soir a reconnu Louise dès la première seconde où elle est entrée dans sa boutique.

Une fois sortis, Louise observe les fleurs :

\- C'est le porte bonheur du jour des cancers, dit-elle, une fleur blanche.

Stéphane acquiesce, Joël lui avait expliqué la succession des porte-bonheurs de l'arrière japonais mais cela ne le surprend pas. Les superstitions sont monnaies courantes dans le petit monde du basket et malheur à celui qui s'en moque.

\- Le muguet, dit Louise, c'est la promesse du renouveau, la victoire du printemps sur l'hiver.

Un bon présage, pense-t-elle, définitivement un bon présage.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune des Etats-Unis**_

 _ **Au même moment**_

Miller regarde perplexe le colis qu'on vient de lui livrer. En fait, non pas vraiment. C'est un colis pour Lasalle et il est pour le moins étrange.

Non seulement le colis est entouré de signes, de dessins et d'écritures étranges entrelacés dans une sombre procession qui semble danser tout autour du colis et il a comme l'impression qu'une étrange odeur s'en dégage.

Dans son dos, Davis regarde le colis avec un petit sourire convenu.

Apparemment, lui, il sait de quoi il s'agit.

Une question qui l'intrigue autant que tous les joueurs qui observent le paquet avec autant de curiosité que de prudence.

\- Marcus ! s'écrit Miller.

Le grand pivot arrive dans la salle et regarde le paquet qui l'attend en soupirant.

Au même instant, son téléphone vibre dans sa poche…

Pile au bon moment, marmonne-t-il, en prenant le téléphone en s'excusant auprès de son coach parce qu'il « doit absolument prendre ce coup de fil ».

Médusés, le coach et toute l'équipe se tournent vers lui, attendant une explication.

A peine a-t-il glissé son portable à son oreille, qu'il a l'air d'un petit garçon réprimandé par ses parents alors qu'il aligne les demi-mots face à un interlocuteur des plus volubiles en baissant la tête un peu plus à chaque seconde.

\- C'est un petit cadeau de _Grand-mère Lasalle_ , souffle, amusé, Davis…

Dans la seconde, Marcus se tourne vers lui avec quelques mots bien sentis que lui seul comprend.

Et lorsque Lasalle peut enfin placer quelques mots face à son interlocuteur au bout du fil, personne, à part Davis, n'en comprend un traitre mot. Mais tout le monde se rend compte que Marcus est gêné au plus haut point.

Et personne n'avait jamais vu Lasalle aligner autant de mots, encore moins des mots incompréhensibles et se montrer aussi mal à l'aise. Tous pensaient que rien ni personne ne pouvait décontenancer l'immense pivot.

Lorsqu'il raccroche, il ouvre avec la plus grande précaution le paquet et tous, son coach le premier, se penchent avec la plus grande curiosité pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y cache.

Le colis renferme deux amulettes de bois noir et torturé remplies de symboles cabalistiques qui renferment à eux seuls tous les mystères des bayous de Louisiane et Marcus en prend un délicatement dans les mains avant de se tourner vers Miller :

\- Coach, dit Marcus _, j'ai plus peur de ma grand-mère que de vous_ ,alors si vous n'acceptez pas ce _grigri_ , je suis mort.

Miller tend la main sans trop savoir pourquoi et Lasalle disparait sans demander sans reste.

Davis s'excuse rapidement auprès de son coach et le suit rapidement.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré la grand-mère de Marcus, il avait à peine dix ans et il avait joué pour la première fois avec son petit-fils qui le dépassait déjà d'une tête sur le terrain de basket du bout de leur rue.

Et dès la première minute, leur complémentarité avait explosé sur le terrain.

Contrairement à tous ceux avec qui il avait jamais joué, Marcus ne l'avait pas regardé de haut et avait utilisé à fond tous ses atouts.

La grand-mère de Marcus, une toute petite femme au regard intense les avaient regardés jouer avec beaucoup d'attention. A la fin du jeu, elle s'était approchée d'eux et leur avait parlé.

Nate n'avait pas tout compris, la grand-mère de Marcus ne parlait que le créole, une langue encore très utilisée dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de la Nouvelle Orléans. Mais il avait compris l'essentiel.

Elle leur avait dit qu'ils joueraient ensemble tant qu'ils pourraient tenir un ballon.

Elle avait ajouté d'une voix étrange qu'un jour, ils rejoindraient les Pélicans et que la Nouvelle Orléans gagnerait tout grâce à eux. Et qu'elle était ravie de savoir qu'elle verrait de son vivant son équipe gagner la coupe de la NBA un jour… preuve qu'on pouvait pratiquer les rites les plus étranges de la Louisiane _et_ être fan de basket.

Les deux gamins avaient rigolé parce que tout le monde savait que l'équipe de la Nouvelle Orléans s'appelait les Hornets.

Et il y a trois ans, alors que les deux amis venaient de se faire qualifier pour faire partie de l'équipe junior des USA, les Hornets de la Nouvelles Orléans changèrent de nom pour devenir les Pélicans.

 _Les Pélicans de la Nouvelle-Orléans…_

Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de ne plus jamais douter de grand-mère Lasalle.

Et ça les arrangeaient bien car rejoindre l'équipe locale et les mener au plus haut niveau avait toujours été leur rêve le plus fou.

Nate rentre dans la chambre de Marcus et s'assoit à ses côtés sur son lit :

\- Je suppose qu'il est pour toi le second, dit-il en montrant le grigri qu'il porte dans la main.

Mais Marcus nie de la tête.

\- Pour moi alors? tente-t-il.

De nouveau son ami secoue la tête.

\- Pour un membre de l'équipe ?

\- Non.

Nate attend perplexe sa réponse, ne sachant plus trop quoi suggérer.

\- Grand-mère a dit que l'un de nos futurs équipiers serait sur le terrain et qu'il n'est pas dans notre équipe. Elle ne sait pas qui c'est mais elle sait que si leur coach ne porte pas ce second grigri, l'un de nous trois serait blessé. Et que rien de ce qu'elle a vu ne se réaliserait …

\- Et moi qui croyais que c'était pour qu'on gagne…

\- Non, elle a dit qu'on avait pas besoin de chance pour gagner.

Nate rigole un instant, il reconnait bien là la grand-mère Lasalle. Quant à ses prédictions, inutile de demander à Marcus s'il y croyait, cela reviendrait à l'insulter. La seule chose qui lui traverse l'esprit à l'instant, c'est qui ? Qui pourrait bien être leur futur équipier qui permettrait un jour à la Nouvelle Orléans de monter sur la plus haute marche du podium de la NBA ?

Lui-même passe en revue les joueurs japonais dans sa tête.

\- Il a intérêt à nous éblouir, notre futur équipier, dit Nate.

\- Pas trop quand même, rétorque dans un souffle Marcus.

Les deux amis étouffent un petit rire nerveux.

\- Grand-mère a dit qu'on saurait qui c'est avant la fin du match.

Les deux amis restent un instant perplexe mais pas assez pour douter. Jamais encore la grand-mère de Marcus ne s'était trompée.

\- Alors si je comprends bien, tu dois donner ça, s'amuse Nate en regardant l'amulette, à leur coach.

\- M'en parle pas …

* * *

 _ **NHK World**_

Une journaliste sourit à la caméra avant de montrer la lente procession qui attend patiemment à l'extérieur du gymnase.

\- Ce soir, commence la journaliste, aura lieu la finale de basket de la coupe du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans et c'est la première fois que le Japon accède à ce niveau de la compétition. Le public, déjà nombreux lors des matchs précédents, a pris d'assaut le grand gymnase de Tokyo pour assister à ce moment historique dans l'histoire du basket japonais.

Des images du dernier match contre l'Argentine passent à l'écran.

\- Déjouant tous les pronostics dès le premier match, l'équipe du Japon menée par Akashi Seijuro, a battu tour à tour trois des plus grands favoris du tournoi.

Cette fois, c'est une compilation des meilleurs moments de leurs trois matchs, contre l'Espagne, la France et l'Argentine qui passe.

\- Les organisateurs de la coupe ont décidés de réserver des places VIP aux familles des joueurs ainsi qu'à certains invités prestigieux des deux équipes. En effet, depuis les premiers matchs, les deux vedettes de la NBA, LeBron James et Stephen Curry, ont fait savoir qu'elles suivaient la compétition et ont été invitées à suivre le match.

Les fameux tweets des deux stars apparaissent à l'écran.

\- La FIBA a donc organisé une petite réception pour les familles des joueurs présentes lors du match et les deux stars juste avant le match.

Cette fois, des images de la préparation d'un immense buffet dans une salle de réception des plus classieuses apparaissent.

\- Le Japon arrivera-t-il au bout de l'exploit qu'il a amorcé avec sa première victoire contre l'Espagne, une des équipes les plus en vue dans ce tournoi ? Ou chutera-t-il avant d'atteindre la dernière marche du podium face aux ultra-favoris, ceux que tous voient déjà vainqueurs, les Etats-Unis ?

Les images de la demi-finale contre la Serbie montrent toute la force du jeu offensif des Américains.

\- Personne ne le sait, répond la journaliste. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tous les Japonais, où qu'ils soient, dans leur salon en train de regarder le match en famille ou avec leurs amis, dans les tribunes en train d'applaudir les joueurs sur le terrain ou à l'autre bout du monde, seront là pour soutenir leur équipe.

La caméra reste sur la journaliste dont les yeux semblent s'être illuminés. Elle ne lit plus le prompteur, elle a perdu le ton lisse et calme du journaliste qui annonce les nouvelles du jour.

Non, elle regarde la caméra comme si elle cherchait à capter l'attention de tous.

Comme si elle voulait les convaincre à tout prix.

\- Je voudrais adresser un message personnel à tous les membres de cette équipe du Japon.

Sur le plateau, la journaliste ignore complètement les regards affolés de ses collègues.

\- De la première minute du premier match à la dernière seconde de votre demi-finale, vous m'avez fait vibrer, vous _nous_ avez fait vibrer et rêver. J'ai confiance en vous, on a tous confiance en vous. A chaque seconde de cette finale, à chaque moment de doute, à chaque moment de joie, à chaque attaque, sur chaque action, nous serons tous à vos côtés. Vous nous avez rendus fiers de notre basket et de nos couleurs !

La journaliste glisse une écharpe aux couleurs du Japon autour de son cou avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors, allez-me gagner cette coupe !

* * *

 _ **Réception organisée par la FIBA**_

 _ **2h avant le coup d'envoi**_

La petite fête organisée par la FIBA où les familles des joueurs étaient invitées bat son plein.

Les deux stars américaines sont surprises de voir que seuls les rares parents des joueurs américains présents leur ont adressé la parole. Les parents des joueurs japonais, beaucoup plus nombreux, gardent une distance plus que raisonnables avec eux, comme s'ils cherchaient à ne pas les importuner.

\- Ils ne sont peut-être pas très fans de basket, pense tout haut Stephen Curry.

LeBron James, partagé entre l'idée que cette attitude est à la fois reposante et un peu blessante, ne se pose pas la question très longtemps. Surtout quand il voit son équipier et Joël parler librement aux parents de l'arrière japonais et avec une jolie blonde qui devait être la sœur de l'ailier blond.

\- Bonjour messieurs.

Les deux as américains sursautent en voyant apparaître devant eux une petite femme aux cheveux clairs qui ne peut être que la mère du petit passeur et qui leur tend la main avec un petit sourire discret.

Trop heureux de ne plus être ignorés, les deux Américains la saluent chaleureusement et ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur son fils, racontant en détail ses exploits pendant leur petit entraînement. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlent et que le discret sourire de Madame Kuroko s'agrandit, un à un, les membres des familles des joueurs s'approchent.

La pudeur tout japonaise des parents des joueurs n'a au final pas tenu si longtemps et les Américains se rendent vite compte que si tous les parents présents ne sont pas forcément accrocs au basket, tous s'y connaissent plutôt bien.

Et que ce n'est définitivement pas la pudeur qui a empêché le père de Kagami de venir les aborder et d'écouter avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme tout ce qu'ils peuvent lui dire sur son fils mais un respect encore plus grand que son sourire. Stéphane se joint à la discussion pour expliquer avec beaucoup de détails l'intérêt manifeste de sa coach pour son fils.

Les deux as américains parlent à tous, gardant un mot et un sourire pour chacun.

Ils s'amusent de voir l'immense famille, immense dans tous les sens du terme, de Murasakibara. Son père est encore plus grand que lui et tous ses frères et sœurs couvent du regard le buffet avec la même lueur gourmande que leur frère aurait sûrement eu face à une telle débauche de nourriture.

LeBron James se dit que l'équipe du Japon allait trouver de bonnes recrues dans les années à venir si les petits frères et sœurs d'Atsushi se décident à se mettre aussi sérieusement au basket qu'ils s'attaquent au buffet.

Le père de Takao a le même regard perçant et espiègle que son fils alors que la mère d'Aomine a l'air un peu perdue devant les compliments des deux as sur son fils. LeBron James se sent obligé d'insister parce que non, il ne se contente pas d'être poli, comme le pense sa mère. Il lui demande si elle avait envisagé ce que son fils pourrait faire à l'avenir, persuadé qu'il pourrait rejoindre facilement des ligues professionnelles internationales comme la NBA ou la ligue européenne dans un futur proche.

Face aux Midorima et à Akiko, Stephen Curry parle aussi d'avenir avec enthousiasme. Akiko qui l'écoute essaye d'imaginer son frère et Shin intégrer dans un an le championnat universitaire américain pour tenter de se faire drafter en NBA et elle un peu de mal à s'inclure dans ce rêve éveillé en tant que professionnelle de go. Le père de Shintaro lui retourne un petit sourire en lui disant qu'un pro de go aussi passionnée permettrait sûrement de faire connaître le jeu encore plus aux Etats-Unis.

Et quand les deux Américains comprennent qu'Akiko est la petite amie de Shintaro, ils échangent un regard de connivence en disant que c'est surement lui le plus malin de l'équipe.

Lorsque c'est au tour du père d'Akashi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aussi bien LeBron James que Stephen Curry, se sentent impressionnés comme face à un joueur d'exception qui s'avancerait sur le parquet. Le meneur japonais a définitivement de qui tenir, pensent-il au même moment.

Ils ne sont pas les seuls à ressentir cette pression qui rend tous les parents un peu nerveux. Enfin presque tous… la mère de Kuroko est sûrement la personne la plus petite et la moins impressionnante physiquement de l'assemblée mais elle n'est pas impressionnée du tout par la présence trouble du père d'Akashi.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces impressions, les joueurs viennent d'arriver dans les vestiaires, les tribunes de se remplir en quelques minutes et un responsable de la FIBA est là pour les mener à leurs places.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

 _ **15 minutes avant le coup d'envoi**_

Le match n'a même pas commencé, les joueurs sont juste en train de s'échauffer sur le terrain mais déjà le public est nerveux, attendant avec impatience que le match ne commence. Le nombre de journalistes et de caméras a encore augmenté depuis la demi-finale et elle sait que les journalistes veulent quelques mots de sa part et de Miller avant le début du match.

Sur le terrain, Miller s'approche des frères Wright, ses deux ailiers en fronçant les sourcils avec un air désespéré. Les deux jumeaux s'avancent en baissant la tête comme des gosses à la fois satisfaits et gênés de la bêtise qu'ils ont tentée. Et visiblement pas réussie.

Tout le monde les regarde sans comprendre enlever leur maillot sur le terrain avant de les tendre dans un mouvement parfaitement identique chacun à leur vis-à-vis, révélant à tous que même leurs muscles sont en tout point identiques.

\- Vous croyez sérieusement que je ne l'aurai pas vu ! Vous êtes deux grands idiots ! Définitivement aussi bête l'un que l'autre ! s'exclame-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Les deux jumeaux s'empêchent difficilement de ricaner en reprenant leur maillot respectif dont la seule différence est le numéro et uniquement le numéro.

Il se tourne vers son capitaine qui tient nerveusement son amulette dans sa paume et soupire :

\- Ce n'est plus une équipe dont je m'occupe mais un cirque …

Puis il s'avance vers le banc adverse, Lasalle dans son ombre.

La tension dans les tribunes monte d'un cran et tous les regards et les caméras se tournent vers eux avec avidité.

Il faut bien avouer qu'à l'exception de Ginobili, pense Louise, tous ses échanges avec les coachs et capitaines adverses s'étaient plutôt mal passés. Elle repense au capitaine espagnol et à Ferry. Elle n'est pas vraiment étonnée de voir les caméras attendre _quelque chose_ des mots qu'ils allaient échanger.

Miller lui tend la main franchement, une main qu'elle accepte sans détour.

\- Mon capitaine, dit-il, à une requête un peu particulière à vous faire.

Lasalle dans son dos aurait bien voulu se cacher derrière son coach mais c'est une chose difficile quand on est une masse de 118 kilos pour 2m06.

\- _Ma grand-mère m'a donné ça pour vous,_ lui dit-il en lui tendant la deuxième amulette.

Décontenancée, elle prend l'amulette en se demandant si elle n'est pas en train de rêver la scène. Elle sait que Marcus Lasalle vient de la Nouvelle Orléans et que c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il lui parle en créole, une langue qui n'est pas vraiment du français mais qui en est suffisamment proche pour qu'elle le comprenne.

Les caméras ont raison de s'approcher, pense-t-elle, en souriant, il se passe définitivement quelque chose.

\- _C'est un grigri, n'est-ce pas ?_ demande-t-elle

Marcus a l'air soulagé parce que premièrement la coach ne la prend pas pour un fou et qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle.

\- _Grand-mère, dit-il en acquiesçant, m'a dit que si vous ne le portiez pas, il y aurait un blessé pendant le match._

 _\- Je le ferai, dit-elle. Remerciez votre grand-mère pour moi._

Le grand pivot s'incline et disparaît bien vite pour rejoindre ses équipiers sur le terrain et Miller reprend vite la main. D'un geste, il lui montre qu'il porte lui aussi un grigri en tout point identique dans sa poche au sien avec un petit sourire gêné avant de se reprendre.

\- On n'est pas venu pour perdre, je vous préviens qu'on va pas vous faire de cadeaux.

\- Je sais très bien de quoi vous êtes capables, dit-elle, et _nous_ sommes prêts.

Nous, elle ne parle pas que de ses joueurs, mais aussi du public tout acquis à leur cause qui est déjà prêt à soutenir jusqu'au bout son équipe.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

afin le début de la FINALE!

Hier, pour la première journée de championnat NBA de la saison, les Spurs ont défoncé (y a pas d'autre mot!) les Warriors (malgré KD...) et ça promet quelques rebondissements! Et Cleveland a largement gagné son premier match...

Ca va être une année intéressante!

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **Mary,**_

le début du match! J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant parce qu'il commence fort, ce nouveau match!

* * *

 **C.C. Fan de tous,**

oui, le dernier match commence et il sera intense jusqu'au bout!

* * *

 _ **Aurelia,**_

J'essaye toujours de mettre un peu d'humour pour compenser la tension, ravie que ce soit remarqué :-)

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

je suis très flattée :-)

Qui est ce second auteur, si c'est sur ce fandom, je suis très curieuse de le connaître.

La journaliste, c'est un peu la voix du lecteur qui s'exprime à travers elle.

Pour le nouveau porte bonheur, j'ai cherché longtemps avant de trouver quelque chose qui me plaise, ravie de voir que mes efforts sont remarqués :-)

Le grigri :-) J'adore cette scène! Quant au futur équipier, je prends les paris!

Kuroko a de qui tenir! Maman Kuroko n'est pas impressionnée par le père d'Akashi, pas du tout :-)

Pour la victoire, je prends aussi les paris!

* * *

 ** _kerwiden,_**

un grand merci. J'espère que ce début de match te plaira.

Pour le futur pélican, je prends les paris... Et tu savais que le pivot titulaire des pélicans est français :-) J'aime bien l'idée qu'un des titulaires de la Nouvelle-Orléans soit français. Mais Lauvergne, pivot des Thunders lui a été préféré en équipe nationale.

 _ **Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Aya,**

dès que j'ai le temps, je réponds à ton énorme comm' :-)

Bon retour sur cette fic qui s'approche de la fin ...

* * *

 _ **Nouvelle Orléans**_

 _ **7 ans plus tôt**_

 _ **Salle de musique du Collège Rosa Parks**_

A peine la cloche du dernier cours de la journée a-t-elle sonnée que tous les élèves disparaissent bien vite de la salle de classe.

Tous, à l'exception de Nathan et Marcus qui restent dans la salle.

La prof de musique laisse toujours la possibilité à ceux qui le souhaitent de rester un peu après les cours pour profiter des instruments de musique de l'école.

Et d'habitude, le seul à en profiter, c'est Nathan. Mais cette fois, elle est surprise de voir qu'il n'est pas seul. Etonnant parce que Nathan est toujours seul.

D'habitude, elle le laisse tranquille car le gamin a un vrai don pour le piano mais il est trop timide pour donner toute la mesure de son talent devant un public. Alors elle se met avec quelques copies ou partitions dans la salle d'à côté et profite du fait que les murs soient si fins pour écouter le jeune garçon jouer.

Mais cette fois, il n'est pas seul. Et le petit Lasalle n'a de petit que le nom. A onze ans, il est déjà aussi grand qu'elle alors que Nathan est plutôt un garçon chétif.

Elle jette un œil inquiet aux deux gamins, hésitant à les laisser seuls. Mais Nathan la rassure d'un sourire et s'il se passe la moindre chose, elle entendrait tout.

Une fois seuls, Marcus se tourne vers Nathan.

\- Alors tu m'expliques maintenant.

Il n'est pas impatient mais il est curieux.

Nathan lui a dit qu'il lui expliquerait et oui, il est vraiment curieux.

Il l'avait vu jouer plus d'une fois sur le terrain de basket à côté de l'école et Nathan n'est pas vraiment un bon joueur. Il est rapide mais petit et pas très physique. Même pour son âge. Lui, par contre, a déjà la taille et la carrure d'un adulte et il sait jouer.

Alors quand Nathan, le petit gringalet blanc du quartier, l'a presque battu en un contre un, il a plus été surpris que vexé. Il n'a pas assez d'orgueil pour ça.

Mais il veut savoir comment il a fait. Parce que sur le terrain, il l'avait complètement mystifié.

\- C'est pas vraiment facile à expliquer, commence d'une voix hésitante Nathan. Mais je peux te montrer, d'une certaine façon.

Marcus se demande bien comment il allait faire ça ici, dans la salle de musique.

\- Quand j'étais petit, commence Nathan en cherchant visiblement ses mots …

Ben, t'es toujours petit, s'amuse Marcus. Mais il n'ose pas se moquer devant l'air si sérieux de Nathan.

\- … ma mère disait qu'on avait tous dans le cœur une musique qui nous définit et nous révèle, un trésor plus précieux et fragile que toutes les richesses du monde. Je sais bien que c'était juste une histoire pour les enfants mais …

\- Mais?

\- Ben, je peux la voir, moi, cette musique. L'écouter et la ressentir. La plupart du temps, elle est assourdie, presque inaudible, comme broyée par notre quotidien. Sauf quand on fait ce que l'on aime, ce que l'on aime vraiment. Alors là, je peux la voir, la sentir, la toucher. Et c'est presque inconscient mais quand ça arrive, tout le monde suit la musique, on est comme envoûté. Et moi, je peux tout voir, tout deviner …

Marcus fronce les sourcils.

Il ne comprend pas vraiment. Pas tout en tout cas.

\- Tu veux dire que tu peux deviner mes mouvements? Sur le terrain.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui aime autant le basket que toi, dit-il. C'est la première fois que je pouvais voir les choses aussi clairement.

Marcus fronce les sourcils. S'il n'avait pas failli se faire battre sur le terrain, s'il n'habitait pas un quartier où des choses plus étranges arrivaient chaque jour, il l'aurait pris pour un fou.

\- Si tu pouvais voir ce que j'allais faire, pourquoi t'as pas gagné?

Nathan rigole un instant :

\- Même si je vois tout, ça ne change pas le fait que tu es beaucoup trop grand et rapide pour moi.

Nathan sourit et se tourne vers lui :

\- Est-ce que tu veux l'entendre ?

Marcus acquiesce sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre alors que Nathan se place bien droit face au piano. Et lorsque les premières notes commencent à envahir la petite pièce, Marcus se surprend à être pris à la gorge.

C'est une mélodie toute simple mais touchante et profonde, puissante et belle qui lui coupe le souffle.

Et dans la salle d'à côté, la jeune prof de musique met bien une minute avant de se rendre compte qu'elle pleure sur ses partitions.

* * *

 _ **Grand Gymnase de Tokyo**_

 _ **Dix minutes avant le coup d'envoi**_

 _ **Tribunes VIP**_

Assis entre Jonas et LeBron James, Lucas n'arrive pas à réprimer ses tremblements. Il est encore plus nerveux que lors de ses propres matchs.

Il y a plus que la victoire en jeu, bien plus. Il y a aussi le poste de coach assistant pour Louise pour les Cavaliers. Et tout ce que cela implique … Beaucoup lui avait dit que Cleveland n'était pas la ville la plus incroyable des Etats-Unis et c'est sûrement vrai. Mais c'est une ville à taille humaine où il avait trouvé ses marques, des gens chaleureux, passionnés de basket et fiers de leur équipe. Et il avait hâte de montrer à son amie d'enfance toutes les pépites qu'il avait découvertes dans cette ville.

Son équipe incroyable menée par le plus grand des capitaines, le terrain du bout de la rue où il jouait avec les gamins du quartier trop heureux de se mesurer face à un membre de l'équipe locale, l'incroyable loft qu'il avait pu se payer en plein centre de Cleveland car il gagne ridiculement bien sa vie, le petit resto français où il retrouvait avec plaisir quelques expats, histoire de ne pas perdre son français, le fameux bar où tous les capitaines qui avaient eu un jour l'impudence de battre les States avaient droit à leur photo, et où Louise se trouvait en bonne place entre Ginobili et Gasol…

Et la simple idée de retrouver son amie en tant que coach lui donne un grand sourire.

Tous ses amis lui ont terriblement manqué pendant ces deux années.

Mais Louise est la seule qu'il appelle encore très régulièrement.

Vraiment très régulièrement.

\- Vous devez absolument gagner, marmonne-t-il en observant les Japonais.

* * *

 _ **Banc des Etats-Unis**_

Miller regroupe ses joueurs pour ses derniers conseils.

\- D'ordinaire, les équipes qui pensent n'avoir aucune chance contre nous mettent tous leurs meilleurs atouts dans la bataille dès la première minute de jeu. Ils prennent rapidement l'avantage avant de s'effondrer au cours du troisième quart temps. Mais là, non seulement, ils ont un atout avec leur sixième joueur qu'ils joueront un peu plus tard, mais ils ont un banc redoutable. Le match va commencer en force et ne faiblira pas. Alors on suit le plan et on joue à fond dès la première minute.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Les cinq membres du cinq majeur choisis pour commencer le match sont prêts.

Rappelez-vous le plan, dit Louise. On joue sur tous leurs points faibles, la défense en zone, on les laisse courir entre les deux camps.

Les règles entre le basket aux Etats-Unis et le reste du monde est différente sur deux points fondamentaux. La défense en zone avait longtemps été interdite aux Etats-Unis et très peu utilisée depuis qu'elle a été autorisée en NBA. Cette défense allait singulièrement perturber les Américains. Quant au fait de leur laisser de longue périodes de dribbles entre les deux camps … les Américains ne sifflent presque jamais les fautes de marcher, privilégiant le spectacle et le jeu aux règles. Ils avaient plus de chance de reprendre un ballon sur faute que sur une interception...

\- N'oubliez pas que je vais faire tourner le banc au maximum, alors jouez à fond dès la première seconde. J'ai besoin de voir l'étendue de leur jeu quand ils sont sous pression.

Tous les joueurs qui ne sont pas sur le terrain au début du match ont les yeux qui pétillent d'impatience.

\- Kise, demande Louise, tu penses vraiment que tu peux y arriver?

\- Oui, dit-il calmement.

Louise sourit en passant sa main dans son dos comme elle l'aurait fait pour Lucas ou Jonas, impatiente de voir Kise à l'œuvre :

\- Ils vont tellement être surpris de voir qu'on a encore quelque chose de ce niveau dans nos manches que nous aurons quelques minutes pour nous prendre l'avantage.

Tous les joueurs acquiescent en tendant leurs poings vers Kise qui ne se déconcentre pas si facilement.

\- Mais il faudra l'utiliser au bon moment.

* * *

 _ **Etats-Unis/ Japon**_

Les haut-parleurs hurlent sur le terrain lors de la présentation de l'équipe :

\- Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit l'équipe des USA coaché par le grand Sean Miller, rien de moins que le vainqueur des quatre dernières coupes!

Le coach se tourne vers la foule et salut d'un hochement de tête sobre. Il sait que toutes les tribunes sont là pour soutenir leur équipe mais il est surpris de voir que le public l'applaudit avec enthousiasme.

\- Et voilà son équipe, portant les numéros cinq et six, les frères Wright occupent les postes d'ailiers …

Miller lève les yeux au ciel. Sam' et El' Wright sont de vrais jumeaux, absolument identiques en tout point. Aussi énergiques et bêtes l'un que l'autre, pense-t-il quand il les voit jouer avec le public qui répond à chacune de leur bêtise!

Et comme toujours, ses ailiers avaient négocié pour être présentés en même temps car rien ne les amusaient plus que d'être confondus que ce soit dans la vie ou sur le terrain.

Le seul qui ne se faisait jamais avoir est Davis et pourtant les jumeaux avaient tenté avec beaucoup d'applications tous leurs meilleurs trucs qui marcheraient avec n'importe qui. Même lui s'était fait avoir plus d'une fois.

\- Portant le numéro neuf et occupant le poste de meneur, Nathan Davis.

Il n'a pas l'air bien dangereux, ce petit joueur, pense Miller, mais il ne l'a pas choisi pour rien. Il était capable de choses vraiment incroyables une fois qu'il avait trouvé son rythme dans une partie.

\- Portant le numéro sept et occupant le poste d'arrière, Mat' Johnson.

Calme et concentré, déjà fixé sur son objectif comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve face à un adversaire de valeur, Johnson n'accorde qu'un vague signe de la main à la foule.

\- Et enfin, portant le numéro quatre occupant le poste de pivot et capitaine de l'équipe, le grand Marcus Lassalle!

Miller sourit quand il voit la foule se figer un instant, hésiter puis applaudir quand son capitaine le leur permet, d'un geste discret de la tête. La présence de son capitaine avait toujours eu cet effet sur tout le monde, que ce soit une foule déchaînée ou ses propres équipiers.

\- Et maintenant, ceux que vous attendez tous ceux qui vont tout tenter pour ravir le titre, ceux qui ont quarante minutes pour écrire la plus belle page de l'histoire du basket japonais, laissez-moi vous présenter le cinq de départ du Japon...

La foule est debout, prête à exploser. Presque toute.

Dans la tribune VIP, tous les parents observent un instant la scène avec surprise. Ils connaissaient l'enjeu de la partie sans l'avoir vraiment compris.

\- Portant le numéro cinq, le meilleur pivot du Japon et l'un des piliers de l'équipe, et le plus grand joueur sur ce parquet, l'immense Murasakibara Atsushi.

Sous les yeux de toute sa famille et de la foule en transe, Murasakibara est plus concentré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Portant le numéro six, capable de marquer d'absolument n'importe où sur le terrain, il a attiré le regard du plus grand shooter de la NBA...

Tous les regards se focalisent sur Stephen Curry qui salue, un peu surpris, la foule.

\- Le plus grand arrière qu'ait jamais connu le Japon, Midorima Shintaro!

Joël et Stephen Curry s'amusent de voir les parents de Shintaro écraser une larme alors qu'il s'avance sur le terrain en remettant d'un geste machinal des lunettes sur son nez qui ne glissent plus depuis longtemps!

\- Portant le numéro sept, le fameux copycat du terrain, capable de tout faire sur le terrain, le joueur le plus polyvalent de l'équipe et occupant le poste d'ailier, le grand Kise Ryota va vous éblouir sur le terrain!

Miller se rend compte que si les spectatrices se font clairement plus entendre que pour les autres joueurs, la seule présence féminine que Kise recherche du regard se situe dans les tribunes et que cette fille qui lui sourit ne peut être que sa sœur.

Le copycat est le seul de l'équipe qui l'inquiète vraiment. Les autres sont bons mais il avait un plan pour chacun d'eux. Même leur petit passeur. Il avait pris Davis pour contrer Vitoria, il s'en sortirait aussi bien face à Kuroko.

Mais ce Kise et ses talents de copycat, il n'avait rien à lui opposer qui y ressemble réellement dans son équipe et il n'arrive toujours pas encore à voir jusqu'où pouvait s'étendre ses talents.

\- Portant le numéro huit et occupant le poste d'ailier, son jeu imprévisible lui a permis de se faire remarquer du plus grand joueur de la NBA …

Sur son siège, Stephen Curry fait un peu la tête en voyant LeBron James saluer la foule avec un grand sourire.

\- … il est capable de marquer dans toutes les positions avec une précision digne des plus grands pros, je vous présente Aomine Daïki!

La foule applaudit à tout rompre Aomine qui salut la foule en souriant.

\- Et enfin, portant le numéro quatre, occupant le poste de meneur et capitaine de l'équipe, le capitaine de la meilleure équipe du Japon, Akashi Seijuro.

Cette fois, tout le stade se lève.

Miller regarde la foule en se disant que le sixième joueur du Japon qui se lève comme un seul homme dans les tribunes allait être difficile à gérer.

Mais il a l'habitude de son rôle de favori et d'avoir les spectateurs contre lui. Et ses joueurs restent calmes. C'est loin d'être sa première coupe et sa première finale.

Au centre du terrain, alignés face à face, les joueurs des deux équipes s'affrontent du regard et se saluent avant le coup d'envoi.

Lasalle qui se trouve en face d'Akashi lui tend la main calmement :

\- J'espérais vraiment prendre ma revanche sur l'Argentine mais si vous les avez battus, c'est que vous êtes des adversaires que nous devons prendre au sérieux dès la première seconde.

\- Nous sommes prêts.

Davis, à la droite de son capitaine, se tourne vers lui et le dévisage d'un regard si perçant qu'Akashi a du mal à ne pas reculer devant ses yeux clairs qui semblent le transpercer.

Je ne doute pas que _vous_ soyez prêts, dit-il.

Akashi réprime difficilement un frisson devant son adversaire jusqu'à ce que Murasikabara pose une main sur l'épaule alors que tous lui adressent un regard plein de confiance.

\- On va le gagner ce match!

* * *

 **00 : 00**

Lasalle contre Murasakibara.

Dès le premier entre-deux, sous le regard d'une foule impatiente, la puissance des deux joueurs explosent sur le parquet.

Les deux pivots atteignent le ballon exactement au même moment, mettant toute leur force dans le duel.

Le ballon leur échappe à tous les deux et les Américains qui n'avaient encore jamais vu leur capitaine se faire battre en duel, même face à Campana, il l'avait largement dominé pendant l'entre-deux, se figent.

Décontenancés une demi-seconde de trop, les Américains laissent Kise attraper la balle le premier et passe à Midorima qui n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'il a à faire.

Il a beau être encore au milieu du terrain, il tire.

 **00 : 03**

 **0-3**

Toute la foule explose devant la nouvelle démonstration de Midorima pendant que Johnson lui lance un regard noir en se promettant intérieurement qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois.

Dans les tribunes, Stephen Curry et Joël acquiescent le panier d'un hochement de tête appréciateur.

Mais les Américains répliquent aussitôt. La défense en zone ne perturbe en rien les jumeaux qui percent la défense un peu trop facilement.

 **00 : 19**

 **2-3**

Ballon en main, Akashi organise l'attaque rapidement. La défense américaine est moins dense que celle des Argentins et, pour le moment, Davis passe plus de temps à l'observer lui qu'à jouer.

Il ne se contente pas de le regarder, il le transperce de son regard.

Et il déteste ça.

Mais cela permet à Aomine de marquer sans trop de problème un de ses paniers improbables que LeBron James et Lucas acquiescent avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 **00 : 29**

 **2-5**

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

En analysant le jeu, Louise observe que Midorima est complètement bloqué par Johnson et se rend compte de deux choses sur l'attaque des jumeaux qui transperce la raquette japonaise. La première, sur le terrain leur jeu est presque intimement lié. Ils enchaînent les passes à une rapidité incroyable dans la raquette et l'un, comme l'autre, ont une force et une puissance peu communes.

La seconde, c'est qu'ils sont complètement imprévisibles. Ils jouent à l'instinct un jeu parfaitement coordonné.

Mais cela ne la surprend pas. C'est exactement ce qu'ils avaient montré face à la Serbie et dans leurs rangs, ils ont aussi deux joueurs complètement coordonnés au style imprévisible.

D'un geste, elle fait un signe à Akashi pour qu'ils mettent au point la première phase du plan.

* * *

 **01: 02**

 **4-7**

Kise jette un œil à Aomine qui s'étire comme un félin prêt à bondir. Les Américains sont en train de mener l'attaque mais ils ne sont pas aussi impressionnants que LeBron James ou Stephen Curry avec qui ils s'étaient entraînés.

Hier, la coach leur avait demandé de travailler une combinaison un peu différente de celles qu'ils avaient utilisées jusqu'à présent contre les pros.

Face à l'arrivée des deux jumeaux qui mènent l'attaque, ils ont l'impression de se dresser seuls face à une vague monstrueuse prête à s'abattre implacablement sur eux.

Kise lui tend son poing et Aomine répond à son geste et le temps se fige.

Dans un même souffle, les deux ailiers plongent profondément dans la zone.

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

Alors que l'affrontement entre Kise et Aomine et les frères Wright fait rage dans la raquette japonaise, que toute la foule regarde nerveusement les vingt-quatre secondes de l'attaque américaine s'écouler inexorablement sans qu'ils arrivent à quoi que ce soit, Lucas se penche vers le terrain avec intérêt.

Kise et Aomine sont tous les deux parfaitement coordonnés et posent un sérieux problème aux deux ailiers américains. Et oui, c'est un beau spectacle de basket.

Mais il y a quelque chose qui lui échappe, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

\- C'est plutôt bien pensé, pense-t-il tout haut, approuvé par Jonas qui vient lui aussi de comprendre

Les jumeaux arrivent quand même à passer à Lasalle et il arrive à tromper Murasakibara pour mettre un panier au buzzer.

* * *

 **01: 26**

 **6-7**

 _ **Tribunes**_

\- Qu'est-ce qui est « bien pensé » ? demande LeBron James, un peu vexé de ne pas avoir compris.

Mais ce n'est pas Jonas qui lui répond mais Akiko qui est juste un rang au-dessus et qui a compris dès la première seconde ce que Louise avait mis en place.

\- Aomine a exactement le même style que les deux ailiers américains et mon frère est sûrement la personne qui s'est confrontée le plus à ce style, en lui réclamant sans cesse des uns contre un qu'il perdait sans cesse. Il a appris mieux que quiconque à se mesurer à ce style alors …

\- Ils ne sont pas vraiment synchronisés l'un avec l'autre, termine LeBron James. C'est Aomine qui s'est synchronisé sur Kise...

Akiko acquiesce d'un hochement de tête fier.

* * *

 **Banc du Japon**

Kuroko observe avec admiration le jeu d'Aomine et Kise. Louise à sa droite passe un bras dans son dos pour l'attirer à elle :

\- C'est quand je me suis demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas sûr que Kise puisse recevoir tes passes que j'ai enfin compris ce que tu savais depuis longtemps, dit-elle.

Oui, il avait toujours su que Kise n'était pas qu'un copycat. Il utilisait ses copies comme un virtuose se sert d'un instrument et jouer le morceau de son choix.

Et là, les deux ailiers ont peut-être le style d'Aomine mais il utilise toute son expérience acquise pendant ses un contre un contre Aomine pour se mesurer aux deux américains.

C'est encore loin d'être parfait, les Américains arrivent toujours à trouver une solution pour marquer. Mais à chaque nouvelle attaque, la défense japonaise se referme un peu plus sur eux. Quant à l'attaque, Akashi n'a aucun mal à trouver des failles dans le jeu défensif des Américains.

Alors, même si aucune des deux équipes n'arrive à prendre l'avantage et que le spectacle a, depuis la première seconde, ravi toute l'attention des spectateurs qui applaudissent à tout rompre les paniers japonais et la défense exemplaire d'Aomine et Kise, Kuroko sait que le jeu ne fait que commencer.

Parce que les Américains reproduisent le jeu qu'ils avaient montré contre la Serbie.

Ni Lasalle ni Davis n'ont vraiment commencé à jouer.

* * *

 **04: 16**

 **16-17**

A travers le vaporeux voile de la zone, Aomine regarde Kise fixé sur son adversaire.

Il avait plongé plus profondément dans la zone qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Et cette fois, il ne s'était pas contenté d'effleurer la porte. Il l'avait touché et elle s'était entrouverte.

D'elle-même.

Et Kise était derrière la porte.

Il peut distinguer ses équipiers comme des ombres lointaines, encore inaccessibles.

Mais Kise est là, ses yeux lancent littéralement des éclairs dans l'ombre et il n'a aucun mal à le suivre, à comprendre ce qu'il attend de lui.

Son style est exactement comme le sien. Une copie parfaite.

Mais la direction, le sens du jeu. Où courir ? Comment contrer ? Deviner une passe, anticiper un tir... Tout ça, c'est Kise et il lui dicte chacun de ses mouvements.

Et c'est si facile de se fondre dans le jeu.

Parce que Kise est son partenaire, son équipier, l'autre moitié de son jeu.

Et parce qu'en face, les frères Wright sont incroyables. Il n'avait encore jamais affronté des joueurs de cette trempe.

Pas sur un terrain, pas sur un pied d'égalité en tout cas.

Et malgré tous leurs efforts combinés, ils ne les avaient pas encore contrés.

Pas une seule fois!

\- On est pas là pour perdre, le rappelle à l'ordre Kise plus concentré que jamais sur son objectif.

Aomine sourit. Il ne sait pas si c'est la zone qui lui donne cette impression mais les yeux de Kise sont littéralement en train d'étinceler en face de lui.

Le fondement du basket de Kise est son besoin de gagner alors que la base même de son basket est de trouver des adversaires meilleurs que lui.

\- Cette fois, on va les arrêter, dit-il.

Kise lui retourne un sourire carnassier qui lui plaît. Oui, cette fois, ils allaient les arrêter, ces deux Américains.

* * *

 _ **Banc des USA**_

Miller se lève de son banc.

Pour la première fois, les frères Wright viennent de se faire contrer.

Ils avaient perdus contre l'Argentine à cause de leur magicien et de la constance des tirs de Campana. Ils avaient affronté les équipes les plus défensives de la planète et jamais, au grand jamais ses deux ailiers ne s'étaient faits contrés dans la raquette.

Il l'avait dit pendant l'émission avec la coach des Japonais.

Ce Kise est dangereux!

Et les Japonais ne loupent pas l'opportunité de commencer à creuser l'écart.

 **04: 56**

 **16-19**

Il se prépare à demander un temps mort quand il croise le regard des jumeaux.

Et c'est la première fois que les frères Wright sont mortellement sérieux.

Leur éternel sourire et leurs bêtises habituelles ont fait place à un rictus qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Les deux ailiers japonais avaient réveillé une lueur furieuse dans les yeux sombres de ses deux joueurs.

Lentement, il retourne sur le banc et observe.

* * *

 **Tribunes**

Défense ! Défense ! DEFENSE !

Tous les spectateurs sont en train de scander ce simple mot frénétiquement alors que le combat entre les ailiers fait rage dans la raquette japonaise.

Ils avaient réussi une fois, ils pourraient le faire à nouveau !

Toute la foule y croit. Toute la foule veut y croire.

Mais les spectateurs ne sont pas assez aveugles pour ne pas voir que les Américains ont durcis le jeu.

La première attaque ne fonctionne pas.

La seconde non plus.

Et les actions d'Akashi dans le territoire adverse sont toujours aussi efficaces et l'écart commence à se creuser lentement.

Mais alors que les dernières secondes du quart temps s'écoulent, les frères Wright finissent par trouver une faille dans le jeu de Kise et Aomine.

Et alors que la foule est debout en train d'encourager la défense de son équipe et de garder un œil sur le compte à rebours qui égrène les dernières secondes du quart temps, tous retiennent leur souffle alors que Sam Wright finit par trouver une fenêtre de tir alors que la dernière seconde du jeu s'écoule.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le ballon qui tourne autour de l'arceau.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Le silence est si assourdissant que lorsque le ballon tombe entre les mailles du filet le son de la balle rebondissant sur le parquet résonne dans tout le gymnase.

 **10: 00**

 **18-25**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonjour à tous,**

un tout petit mot pour vous dire qu'exceptionnellement il n'y aura pas de chapitre. J'ai cru jusqu'au dernier moment que j'aurai le temps de m'y mettre. Mais j'ai été un brin trop optimiste. Ces vacances ont été un peu compliquées et j'ai eu breaucoup trop peu de temps pour ce chapitre.

Je suis désolée. Le chapitre est presque fini mas si je le publie aujourd'hui, la fin sera bâclée... Et la fin de ce chapitre est particulièrement importante. Je compte lui apporter tout le soin et la relecture qu'il mérite.

A la semaine prochaine donc, sans fautes.

 **kaelys**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour à tous,**

à l'heure où j'écris, Trump est à 6 votes de remporter l'élection américaine et Clinton 55... Autant dire que les dés sont jetés.

Je trouve ça très inquiétant même si je ne pense pas que cela sera aussi catastrophique que ce que les médias nous annoncent (en France en tout cas). Mais je trouve ça vraiment inquiétant.

Bon pour en revenir au principal, alors avec du retard, le voilà enfin ce second quart-temps.

Une de mes plus grandes fiertés quand j'écris, c'est d'arriver parfois à surprendre les lecteurs. Alors si ce chapitre vous surprend ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, n'hésitez pas me le dire, vous ferez un auteur heureux.

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Aurelia,**

un grand merci pour ta patience :-)

Je pense que ce chapitre va te surprendre...

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

tout d'abord, je pense que tu comprendras assez vite pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu bâcler ce chapitre car il est très important pour la suite. Et je te remercie pour ta patience.

Oui, j'adore le basket. Presque autant que le go. Et en ce moment les Cavaliers sont la seule équipe invaincue depuis la reprise du championnat! Et le CSP se remet à bien jouer. Que demander de plus :-)

Ton intuition est assez bonne concernant Akashi... Tu verras. Par contre, il y a des chances qu'il y ait une chose ou deux qui te surprennent. Le banc va jouer pendant ce second quart-temps.

Quand Louise va apprendre l'enjeu du match (pour elle) qu'elle ignore, ça va faire une sacrée scène!

Oh, je prends note de l'auteur dont tu m'as parlé. Mais je ne lis pas sur le fandom de NCIS. J'aime bien la série, j'y ferai peut-être un tour quand j'aurai fini cette histoire.

* * *

 **Mary,**

un grand merci pour ton comm' et ta patience.

J'espère te surprendre un peu avec ce chapitre :-)

* * *

 **C.C. Fan de Tous**

les vacances et le fait que j'héberge une amie qui a de gros soucis en ce moment... Ca réduit beaucoup le temps que j'ai pour écrire, je l'avoue.

Et ce chapitre, je n'aurai vraiment pas voulu le bâcler, je l'ai préparé depuis longtemps.

J'espère que ce second quart temps te plaira

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Deuxième Quart temps**

 **Etats-Unis/ Japon**

 **18-25**

 _ **Banc des Etats-Unis**_

Miller observe avec presque de la curiosité la lueur furieuse qui danse dans les yeux des jumeaux. C'est la première fois de leur vie qu'ils se font contrer en compétition officielle.

Et pire que tout, c'est face au Japon.

Ils avaient joué comme ils l'avaient fait face à la Serbie. Et, pendant la demi-finale, ça leur avait permis d'avoir sans trop forcer une petite dizaine de points d'avance du début à la fin de la partie.

Mais cette fois, c'est eux qui ont presque dix points de retard.

Et le match ne fait que commencer, le Japon est loin d'avoir jeté toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Mais eux non plus.

-Davis, demande-t-il, il te faudra encore combien de temps ?

Nathan hésite un instant.

-Encore un tout petit peu de temps, dit-il.

Miller acquiesce, un peu étonné. C''est la première fois qu'il voit une étincelle de doute dans son regard.

-Ils vont faire jouer leur banc car leurs deux ailiers ne pourront pas tenir la cadence plus longtemps.

Il se tourne vers les jumeaux :

-Je doute sérieusement qu'ils aient qui que ce soit d'autre dans leurs rangs pour vous contrer. Mais je sais qu'ils ont sûrement un plan en réserve. Tenez-vous prêts à tout.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Une main sur chacune de leur épaule, Louise force Kise et Aomine à s'asseoir sur le banc avec un grand sourire. La première partie de son plan s'est déroulée au-delà de ses espérances puisqu'elle n'avait pas pensé un instant que son duo réussirait réellement à contrer trois fois de suite les ailiers américains.

Elle est bien placée pour savoir que personne, en compétition officielle, ne les avaient jamais battu dans la raquette.

Elle pensait commencer à creuser l'écart avec la deuxième partie de son plan. Cet avantage au score, même mince, est un plus inespéré.

-Vous avez été excellents, dit Louise. Maintenant, vous devez reprendre des forces, j'aurai besoin de vous très bientôt.

Elle se tourne vers ses autres joueurs :

-Kagami, Himuro, Takao, vous rentrez, dit-elle.

Aucune surprise dans ce choix, le plan est connu de tous. Les deux nouveaux ailiers et Takao n'en sourient pas moins pour autant, impatients de montrer à leurs équipiers qu'ils peuvent faire aussi bien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler le plan, dit Louise...

Tous secouent la tête négativement. Ce jeu, ils l'avaient travaillé tellement de fois à l'entraînement qu'ils avaient hâte de le mettre en pratique face à de tels adversaires.

-N'oubliez pas que ce plan ne fonctionnera que si vous êtes parfaitement coordonnés et que vous suivez les indications à la lettre les instructions d'Akashi.

Les nouveaux joueurs tendent leur poing vers leur capitaine, sans aucune hésitation, sous l'œil attentif de Louise. Il répond à leur geste, un peu surpris devant tant de confiance.

Le plan du coach est solide, simple et efficace. Mais il se base sur sa vision parfaite du jeu et le meilleur dans ce domaine, c'est l _'autre_.

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

Stephen Curry regarde avec attention la nouvelle formation s'avancer.

-Mettre deux meneurs sur le terrain, dit Joël en regardant tour à tour Takao et Akashi et enlever leur pivot, c'est …

-… comme s'ils invitaient leurs adversaires dans la raquette, termine Curry.

Joël sourit. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas torts mais que le plan de Louise lui apparaît presque évident comme pour tous ses amis.

-Il n'y a pas deux meneurs mais deux passeurs sur le terrain, dit-il presque pour lui-même.

* * *

 **00: 00**

 **18-25**

La remise en jeu est pour les States qui ne perdent pas une seconde pour porter l'attaque dans le camp adverse, ramenant, sans grand problème, l'écart au score à cinq points.

 **00: 08**

 **20-25**

Nathan remarque sans peine que ce panier n'affole ni les joueurs sur le terrain, ni ceux sur le banc. Ils sont concentrés sur un objectif et les Américains n'allaient pas tarder à le découvrir.

Il observe avec soin les deux nouveaux joueurs sur le terrain.

Le petit meneur, il avait fait largement ses preuves face à l'Argentine. Le grand roux aurait eu sa place de titulaire, sans problème, dans n'importe quelle autre équipe et le brun est peut-être un cran au-dessous mais ses feintes sont dangereuses pour la défense.

Mais c'est définitivement lui le plus facile à cibler pour la défense dans la raquette.

Et c'est clairement ce que pensent les défenseurs qui se précipitent sur lui au moment où Kagami lui passe la balle.

Mais Nathan reste en retrait et observe.

Il ne reste que trois secondes à l'attaque japonaise pour marquer.

Himuro s'apprête à tirer et Marcus est déjà sur lui.

Deux secondes.

Mais Himuro passe en arrière et alors que le chrono égraine la dernière seconde, Nathan comprend qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

Midorima, laissé par la défense, persuadée que l'ailier allait tenter un tir dans la raquette, marque un trois points sans problème, creusant un tout petit plus l'écart.

 **00: 34**

 **20-28**

Nathan ne met pas longtemps à comprendre la tactique de leurs adversaires.

La défense leur importe peu tant qu'ils marquent, dans la raquette, des paniers à deux points. En répondant par un panier à trois points à chaque fois, l'écart ne ferait qu'augmenter.

Les défenseurs japonais, qui ont l'habitude de jouer contre un joueur capable de marquer en permanence et d'absolument partout, ne laissent aucune marge de manœuvre à Johnson, tandis que la raquette est presque déserte.

Par contre, dès qu'ils sont en territoire adverse, comme il l'avait montré contre l'Argentine, Akashi dirige son équipe d'une main de maître pour trouver une faille dans la défense, utilisant ses joueurs comme écran ou comme diversion.

Et lorsqu'il n'en trouve pas, les passes impossibles de Takao, où Midorima récupère le ballon une fois dans les airs, marchent à tous les coups.

C'est un plan terrible mené parfaitement.

C'est un plan simple et implacable.

Un plan à l'image de l' _autre._

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

La foule applaudit à tout rompre tout autant la démonstration de Midorima que l'écart qui commence à se creuser. Cette victoire, qui leur paraissait un souhait fou, devient un peu plus tangible à chaque tir de Midorima qui est acclamé comme un héros.

LeBron James regarde, avec une petite moue énervée, le spectacle des trois points de Midorima que Stephen Curry et toute la foule applaudissent à tout rompre.

-Ça m'énerve un peu, marmonne-t-il...

Curry et Lucas se tournent vers lui, un peu étonné.

-Il fait comme toi, dit-il à Curry, il se tourne vers le jeu juste après avoir lancé le ballon, comme si c'était normal que ça rentre à chaque fois.

Tous les pros rigolent un instant alors que les parents de Midorima ont les yeux brillants de fierté.

-Non, mais c'est vrai, marmonne LeBron James. C'est quand même pas normal que ça rentre à tous les coups …

Sur le terrain, à peine quatre minutes après le début du quart temps, la barre symbolique des dix points d'écart vient d'être franchie.

* * *

 **03: 54**

 **26-37**

 **Temps mort demandé par les Etats-Unis**

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise hoche la tête, satisfaite devant la prestation de ses joueurs. Mais elle observe avec beaucoup d'attention le banc adverse.

-Pour l'instant, tout se déroule comme prévu. Mais ils vont réagir en force. Méfions-nous.

C'est un conseil inutile car tous ses joueurs, aussi bien ceux sur le terrain que ceux sur le banc restent concentrés sur leur objectif.

 _ **Banc des Etats-Unis**_

Plus de dix points ! Plus de dix points d'écart ! C'est à peu près la seule pensée cohérente qui envahit la tête de Miller à cet instant.

En face de lui, Johnson n'arrive pas à cacher sa nervosité et sa colère. Il s'apprête à les secouer un peu lorsque Nathan l'interrompt.

-Coach, je suis prêt maintenant.

La colère de Miller s'évanouit dans l'instant :

-C'est pas trop tôt, Davis !

Miller s'énerve un peu sur ses joueurs, les menaçant du pire s'ils ne remontent pas au score au plus vite mais il est plus soulagé qu'en colère.

* * *

Juste avant de retourner sur le terrain, Marcus jette un œil inquiet vers son ami d'enfance. Il est surpris de le voir autant perplexe devant le meneur japonais. Il l'avait vu affronter tant de joueurs plus impressionnants sans jamais montrer le moindre doute. Alors pourquoi …

-Si je te le dis, répond Nate à la question silencieuse de son ami, tu me prendras pour un fou.

-Tu veux dire…plus que d'ordinaire ? se moque Marcus.

Nate sourit devant la petite pique mais répond tout de même :

-Ce capitaine, c'est un excellent joueur …

Marcus acquiesce l'évidence d'un hochement de tête convenu, il ne serait pas arrivé jusque-là sinon.

-… et il a une chose que je n'avais encore jamais vue.

Alors là, Marcus est plus que curieux. Parce que Nate n'est pas quelqu'un d'impressionnable. Et ça l'avait souvent mis dans les pires situations possibles.

-Quelle chose ? Demande-t-il prudemment.

Nate se tourne vers le capitaine japonais avec un regard impatient. Il est peut-être impressionné mais il est aussi impatient de l'affronter.

-Il a deux musiques en lui.

Et maintenant, pense-t-il, je sais sur laquelle des deux, je dois me synchroniser.

La remise en jeu des Américains est rapide. Les jumeaux n'ont encore aucun mal à ramener l'écart à moins de dix points.

 **04: 14**

 **28-37**

Nathan observe avec la plus grande attention Akashi qui ralentit le jeu nerveusement.

Il peut voir avec précision les deux mélodies imbriquées l'une dans l'autre qui dictent le jeu du joueur. Il peut en distinguer toutes les nuances, le rythme et les notes avec la plus grande précision.

La première est claire et agréable, presque légère. Mais elle est aussi complexe et travaillée, séduisante et intrigante.

La seconde est aussi belle que sombre, implacable et d'une perfection froide. Presque inhumaine.

Ces deux mélodies sont peut-être incroyablement différentes, elles ont définitivement quelque chose d'insaisissable qui lui paraît important, quelque chose qui lui échappe mais qui est vraiment important.

Davis ne se lance pas plus longtemps dans l'introspection. Il a compris que la coordination des Japonais passe par leur meneur. Il s'adapte avec une fluidité presque hypnotique à la situation et tous ses équipiers suivent parfaitement sa vision parfaite du jeu.

Il n'a qu'à trouver la faille de leur défense une fraction de seconde avant lui et ils remontraient au score en un rien de temps.

Elle est là !

Il n'est pas assez rapide pour en profiter mais Marcus, si. Il l'avait toujours été.

D'un geste, il lui indique la direction à prendre.

Son ami détourne la passe mais il ne la maîtrise pas suffisamment pour la récupérer. Le ballon atterrit dans les mains de Kagami qui réussit à claquer un dunk qui fait trembler la raquette.

Davis observe en se mordant les lèvres nerveusement.

Il n'avait pas été assez précis dans son indication. Mais il est sûr d'une chose, les Japonais ne marqueraient plus aucun trois points tant qu'il serait sur le parquet.

Et ils n'auraient pas toujours autant de chance.

* * *

 **04: 54**

 **28-39**

 _ **Tribunes**_

Monsieur Akashi observe le terrain en tentant de contrôler l'atroce sensation qui lui tord les entrailles depuis le début du quart temps.

Oui, le Japon gagne et son fils est une des raisons au fait que son équipe ait plus de dix points d'avance sur les Etats-Unis. Toute la foule applaudit les paniers de l'arrière mais il sait que le travail en amont de son fils, rien n'aurait été possible.

Mais …

Alors que pour la première fois sur le terrain, le tir de Midorima est contré et que les Américains lancent une contre-offensive rapide, que les regards du meneur américain et de son fils s'affrontent, il sait que, même si c'est impossible, même si ça lui paraît complètement fou et que ça n'a aucun sens, que celui qu'il regarde en ce moment n'est pas son fils.

 **05: 32**

 **31-39**

Ballon à la main, Akashi dévisage Davis.

Il a l'air calme mais son esprit est en ébullition alors qu'il repense au contre de Davis. Ce n'est pas le meneur qui l'avait contré physiquement mais c'est lui qui avait tout orchestré.

 _Il nous voit. Tous les deux._

Et pire que tout, en réponse à Davis, tous ses équipiers jouent de mieux en mieux.

La défense n'a aucune faille. Midorima est trop bien gardé et dans la raquette, il n'y a aucune marge de manœuvre.

Il a encore un atout dans sa manche. Mais il sait que cela ne marcherait qu'une fois. Peut-être deux.

Le temps tourne trop vite et il se décide à aller seul dans la raquette.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Alors que la foule applaudit, presque debout, l'ankle break d'Akashi qui fait tomber un à un ses adversaires dans la raquette, alors que même les pros sont impressionnés par la démonstration, Louise croise les bras nerveusement.

Cette technique, c'est clairement celle du dernier recours pour son capitaine, pense-t-elle en se levant pour demander un temps mort.

Et les Américains n'ont plus de mal à multiplier les opportunités pour leur arrière qui gagne en confiance à chaque seconde.

 _ **Temps mort demandé par le Japon**_

 **05: 52**

 **34-41**

 **Banc des Etats-Unis**

Miller hoche la tête avec satisfaction. Encore une fois, Davis ne l'avait pas déçu. L'ankle break du meneur avait été presque une surprise. Il ne l'avait pas joué une seule fois pendant la compétition mais il l'avait déjà vu sur d'anciens matchs. Mais rapidement, ils avaient trouvé une parade grâce à Davis.

\- Continuez comme ça, on va non seulement rattraper notre retard, mais on va les dépasser avant même la fin du quart temps !

 **Banc du Japon**

Louise réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Sous l'impulsion de Davis, la défense avait comblé un à un ses points faibles au point que même Akashi ne trouve aucune solution ni à l'extérieur, ni à l'intérieur de la raquette.

Elle allait devoir utiliser la technique de Kise. Mais c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt par rapport à son plan.

-Kise, prépare-toi. Tu remplaces Himuro.

Un seul coup d'œil à son joueur lui montre qu'il est loin d'avoir récupéré de ses prouesses au premier quart temps.

Louise observe Himuro passer le relais à un Kise toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver sur le terrain avec un tel atout dans les mains. Mais Akashi est …

Ce n'est pas l'Akashi qu'elle connaît et elle ne sait pas comment interpréter ce calme froid et ce regard glacé.

Avait-elle fait une lourde erreur en utilisant la vision du jeu de l _'autre_?

La sensation horrible de perdre peu à peu son contrôle sur le jeu la fait douter.

* * *

 **05: 52**

 **34-41**

 **Salle commune de l'Argentine**

Les Américains qui sont en train de reprendre les rênes de la partie, accélèrent le jeu avec une belle démonstration de leur jeu collectif.

Ginobili et ses joueurs n'auraient pour rien au monde loupé la finale. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu envie d'y assister dans les tribunes, leur défaite pesant encore amèrement sur leur cœur.

Deux choses avaient sauté aux yeux des Argentins depuis le début du match.

La première, les Japonais méritaient leur place en finale. Oui, aussi dure que cette réalité soit, le duo japonais qui avait tenu tête aux frères Wright les avait emballés. Même pendant le match qu'ils avaient gagné contre les States, ils n'avaient pas réussi l'exploit de contrer les jumeaux.

La deuxième, c'est Davis. C'était clairement la réponse qu'avait trouvé Miller pour contrer Vitoria. Il force les joueurs à jouer plus collectif, la défense est bien meilleure. Et à ce moment du match, alors que les Japonais sont bloqués aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la raquette, ils se demandent bien pourquoi Kuroko n'est pas encore sur le terrain.

Tous regardent avec la plus grande attention Akashi s'avancer en terrain adverse.

La foule qui a vu la défense américaine s'intensifier et l'écart entre les deux équipes se réduire de minute en minute retient son souffle.

Lorsqu'Akashi lance le ballon à Kise, les yeux de tous les Argentins s'agrandissent de surprise.

-Non, mais je rêve ! S'exclame Campana...

* * *

 **06: 23**

 **34-43**

Dans les tribunes, tous les spectateurs, du plus profane au plus spécialiste, restent un instant silencieux. Avant d'applaudir comme il se doit ce panier incroyable.

Toute l'équipe américaine, sur le terrain, sur le banc et même Miller, se tourne incrédule vers Kise.

-J'en reviens pas, souffle Stephen Curry.

-C'est le scoop shot de Campana ! S'exclame LeBron James.

Et tous se souviennent d'une chose, c'est que l'équipe américaine n'avait jamais réussi à contrer ce tir.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise acquiesce le tir comme elle l'aurait fait d'un bon coup sur l'échiquier.

Le premier talent de Kise était de copier les techniques des joueurs. Il s'était tellement focalisé sur les copies de ses propres équipiers que tous avaient oublié qu'il pouvait copier n'importe qui.

Et le tir de Campana, il l'avait observé plus que de raison pendant leur match contre l'Argentine.

Alors oui, elle doit dévoiler leur atout beaucoup trop tôt dans le jeu. Mais ils pouvaient de nouveau marquer dans la raquette.

* * *

 _ **Banc des Etats-Unis**_

Miller regarde froidement le banc adverse. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais il ne panique pas pour autant.

Certes, ils n'avaient pas réussi à contrer Campana et son fameux tir pendant tout un match. Mais il doute que la copie soit aussi parfaite qu'elle n'en a l'air. Et surtout face à l'Argentine, il n'avait pas eu Davis sur le parquet.

Son meneur saura trouver la faille.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune de l'Argentine**_

Tous observent du coin de l'œil Campana qui se ramasse un peu plus sur son siège alors que de nouveau, Kise s'apprête à copier son tir. Ils avaient l'impression de voir l'image de leur ami se substituer à celle du Japonais sur le terrain. C'était déjà plus que troublant pour eux.

Ils n'osent imaginer ce que ressent Luis en ce moment.

Et lorsqu'en plus, à peine une minute après avoir maîtrisé _son_ tir, il est contré par Lasalle... La parade n'est pas parfaite et le ballon part en touche. Mais le tir qui leur avait permis de gagner contre les Etats-Unis, ce pilier inébranlable sur lequel ils s'étaient tous appuyés pendant ce match fou vient de tomber.

La balle est peut-être sortie mais la possession est américaine et le panier définitivement perdu. Les Américains n'ont, par contre, aucun mal à mettre un nouveau trois points qui les rapprochent encore plus du score des Japonais. Et plus le temps passe, plus la domination des Américains sur le terrain devient flagrante.

La foule continue à encourager avec beaucoup d'application son équipe qui joue avec toujours autant d'énergie sur le terrain. Mais l'ombre d'un doute affreux commence à prendre place dans les cœurs les plus solides.

Et si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Aussi beau qu'inaccessible.

-Mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont faire rentrer Kuroko sur le terrain ?! S'exclame Vitoria.

* * *

 **09: 43**

 **45-45**

Balle à la main, Akashi analyse froidement la situation.

Moins d'une minute à jouer et les Américains viennent de les rattraper au score. Et surtout, ils n'avaient marqué qu'un panier en presque trois minutes.

Un temps mort, de nouvelles indications, des changements, la rage et la détermination de ses équipiers... Rien n'y fait et le match commence à leur échapper. Inexorablement.

Le gros problème de cette équipe américaine, c'est Davis. Il n'est pas très impressionnant physiquement mais il voit tout. Et Lasalle suit parfaitement toutes ses instructions tacites sur la marche à suivre, formant avec le meneur un duo qu'il aurait pu admirer s'il n'était pas de l'autre côté.

Même son œil acéré ne voit aucune solution à cette défense.

Kuroko n'a pas encore joué mais il est loin d'avoir récupéré du match contre l'Argentine et il ne pourrait pas le mettre sur le terrain avant la seconde mi-temps sans risquer de finir le jeu sans lui.

Et dire que leur coach les avait préparés à l'éventualité plus que probable de prolongations.

 _Si nous ne trouvons pas de solution avant la fin de ce quart temps, il n'y aura rien de tel ..._

Une évidence.

Mais c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve confronté à un adversaire qui lit dans chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses gestes et anticipe la moindre de ses passes aussi facilement.

 _C'est faux. Rappelle-toi quand nous nous sommes confrontés à ce Français._

Il n'a pas le temps de s'étonner du _nous_ que l' _autre_ n'avait encore jamais utilisé.

Face à Moreau, je t'ai laissé ma place et cela n'avait pas suffi.

 _Oui, et je crois que nous aurions dû comprendre quelque chose ce jour, quelque chose de tellement évident que cela nous a échappé à l'un et à l'autre._

Quelle chose ?

 _C'est pourtant évident._

Akashi réfléchit un instant sans s'offusquer du ton condescendant. Si l'autre le sait, il devrait aussi le savoir.

 _Nous devons l'affronter tous les deux. Ensemble._

Enfin, il se rend compte que l'autre avait utilisé le nous depuis le début.

Nous ?

 _Tes forces sont mes faiblesses. Mes forces sont tes faiblesses. Je suis né le jour où tu avais besoin de force brute et de capacités à anticiper l'avenir pour survivre à une situation impossible. Mais ces dons ont toujours été les nôtres. Je suis toi. Tu es moi. Je te donnerai le moyen de voir toutes les solutions d'un problème et tu utiliseras ta sagesse pour en choisir une, la meilleure._

Le cœur d'Akashi se serre d'une façon qui l'étonne lui-même. Cette autre part de lui-même l'avait protégé.

Vas-tu disparaître ?

 _Non. Parce que j'ai toujours été là et je le serai toujours. Je vais juste reprendre ma place sans plus jamais prétendre à plus que ce qui m'est dû. Je jouerai mon rôle dans l'ombre sans aspirer à plus car je n'ai jamais eu qu'un but, t'aider. Et aujourd'hui, ce dont tu as le plus besoin, ce sont mes dons pour voir ce qui doit être et ta capacité à faire les bons choix._

Crois-tu qu'ensemble nous pouvons renverser ce match ?

 _Ensemble, rien n'y personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Ni ce Davis, ni Kuroko._

Akashi sourit devant l'arrogance de cette part de lui-même. Même s'il l'exprimait moins à haute voix, il doit bien admettre que c'est un trait qu'ils partagent.

Et lorsqu'il regarde à nouveau Davis dans les yeux, ce n'est plus tout à fait lui, ni tout à fait l' _autre_ qui lui fait face.

Devant l'intensité de la scène, sur les deux bancs, sentant que quelque chose dont ils ne mesurent pas encore vraiment l'importance se déroule sous leurs yeux, les deux coachs triturent nerveusement les grigris donnés par Lasalle qui se brisent dans la même seconde.

Dans les tribunes, Monsieur Akashi sent son souffle se couper.

Sur le terrain, Davis se fige.

Les deux musiques qu'il avait perçues en lui dès la première seconde ne se mettent plus à jouer chacune de leur côté. Non, elles jouent de concert une succession de notes incroyablement belles et complexes. Et aussi sûr que grand-mère Lasalle ne se trompe jamais, il sait qu'elles s'accordent parfaitement avec celle de Marcus.

Et la sienne.

La révélation lui coupe le souffle.

Alors qu'Akashi perce la raquette avec une agilité presque irréelle, il sait que leur futur équipier se tient devant eux.

Et s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré.

 **10: 00**

 **Etats-Unis/Japon**

 **45-47**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonjour à tous,**

le dénouement se rapproche à grand pas et le troisième quart-temps commence bientôt. Alors il sera un peu moins intense que le précédent mais le match est toujours aussi tendu.

Cette histoire est proche de la fin et je vous avoue que ça me réjouis autant que ça m'attriste. Parce que j'ai hâte d'écrire cette fin et en même temps, je n'ai pas trop envie de dire au revoir à tous ses persos qui ont peuplé mon imaginaire pendant tant de temps.

Bon trêve de blabla, voici la suite du match!

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Mary,**

Un grand merci :-) J'attendais depuis un bout de temps de l'écrire cette scène avec Akashi!

* * *

 **Aurelia,**

Et oui Akashi sera bien l'équipier des américains :)

Ravie de t'avoir surprise!

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

alors oui, je prendrais le temps de dire au revoir à tous mes persos. Tu as vu la fin que j'ai fait sur Pénombres, et ça c'était qu'une toute petite histoire. Là, c'est beaucoup plus gros comme histoire, je vais prendre le temps de vous montrer comment ils vont évoluer après tout ça. Car ce match, cette coupe, d'une certaine façon, c'est juste un point de départ... Je n'en dis pas plus.

Mais le nouvel Akashi, je ne l'oublierai pas... J'ai déjà tellement d'anecdotes que j'imagine sur son lien avec son père et sa nouvelle vie à La Nouvelle Orléans. Oh la rencontre avec Grand-mère Lasalle va donner une scène étonnante!

Kise, oui il a impressionné. Mais pas assez longtemps malheureusement.

La suite, je te laisse la découvrir.

Merci encore, c'est un vrai encouragement de lire tes retours :-)

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Mi-Temps**

 **Etats-Unis/Japon**

 **45-47**

 _ **Tribunes**_

Monsieur Akashi regarde sans y croire son fils sourire sur le terrain.

Ce sourire.

C'était celui qu'il offrait sans réserve à sa mère lorsqu'il avait réalisé sur le terrain quelques prouesses qui la rendaient fière. Simple, sincère et chaleureux.

Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Kuroko observe Akashi sans y croire.

Ce sourire.

Pour être honnête, la différence qu'il perçoit est si minime que personne ne doit la voir. Mais pour lui qui a l'habitude d'observer, elle est si flagrante qu'elle lui coupe le souffle.

-Akashi-kun ?

Une aura sereine et franche et une assurance un brin arrogante émanent de son ami qui lui retourne ce genre de regard magnétique qui vous pousse à montrer le meilleur de soi-même, à mériter cette attention vibrante, à vous dépasser.

-Seijuro, dit-il, je pense que si quelqu'un a le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est toi.

Kuroko comprend sans peine ce qu'il vient de se passer. Les deux Akashi viennent définitivement de fusionner et dans le processus, l' _autre_ avait pris avec lui la plus grande partie de la culpabilité et de la tristesse qui assombrissaient son regard en permanence.

Akashi s'assoit sur le banc à ses côtés pour reprendre son souffle et passe un bras autour des épaules de Kuroko pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Ils forment un incroyable duo, ces deux Américains, dit-il en fixant le banc adverse avec admiration. Kuroko, nous allons avoir grand besoin de tes talents de magicien, si on veut gagner cette partie.

* * *

 _ **Banc des Etats-Unis**_

Nate jette un regard en coin à Marcus, qui est encore sous le choc.

-Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Marcus soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Y a pas une minute, je trouvais ce mec aussi arrogant qu'insupportable. Et là, en un panier, je me dis que c'est non seulement un excellent joueur mais aussi un mec sympa avec qui j'aimerais bien jouer.

Marcus se prend la tête à deux mains en marmonnant quelques mots en créole :

 _-La magie de Grand-mère est vraiment trop forte._

* * *

Face à la caméra, la présentatrice sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Alors que la première mi-temps s'achève sur un panier incroyable du capitaine japonais qui donne un tout petit avantage à son équipe, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir deux illustres spectateurs pour commenter la première moitié de cette finale bien tendue.

En face d'elle, sur le plateau improvisé qui se trouve dans une salle attenante au gymnase, LeBron James et Stephen Curry prennent place en face de la jeune femme.

-Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début de match ? Demande la journaliste.

-Les deux équipes, commence Stephen Curry, ont été incroyables.

-C'est un duel intense qui se joue sur le parquet, continue LeBron James.

-Vous avez un pronostic ? Demande la journaliste.

-Difficile de faire un choix, dit Curry. D'un côté, on a une équipe très physique et de l'autre, une équipe qui se base sur des joueurs habiles et techniques. Deux styles très différents, deux profils complètement opposés …

Le sourire de la journaliste s'agrandit de plus en plus car cette comparaison, c'est exactement celle qu'elle aurait pu faire entre les Cavaliers de LeBron James et les Warriors de Stephen Curry.

-Je soutiens mon équipe, dit Curry. Mais je pense que le Japon a toutes ses chances.

-Et moi, dit LeBron James, je pense que le score sera très serré mais que Miller ne peut pas perdre.

La journaliste sourit. Curry avait pris parti pour l'équipe qui ressemble le plus aux Warriors alors que James avait opté pour celle qui ressemble le plus aux Cavaliers, un choix tellement prévisible.

Le temps tourne vite et les deux stars prennent rapidement congé, le match allait recommencer et ils n'ont pas envie d'en louper une miette.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise réfléchit à la situation.

Ils sont en mauvaise posture. En très mauvaise posture.

Davis avait anéanti méthodiquement chacun de leurs atouts. Et si Kuroko n'a pas encore joué, son endurance limitée associée au fait qu'il est loin d'avoir récupéré de son match contre l'Argentine ne la rend pas des plus confiantes.

-Coach, dit Akashi ...

Sortant de ses réflexions, Louise se retourne vers lui, surprise. Cette aura trouble, un peu intimidante, qu'Akashi avait toujours insufflée dans chacun de ses mots, avait disparu. Complètement disparu.

Et vu les regards qui se tournent vers lui, tout le monde l'avait perçu.

\- ...même si ça me peine de l'admettre, je crois que le plus gros problème de l'équipe vient de moi.

Les yeux des Japonais s'écarquillent et à cet instant, ils se demandent tous dans quel monde parallèle ils viennent de sombrer soudainement.

\- Je ne sais pas ni pourquoi, ni comment, continue Akashi sans se soucier des regards étonnés posés sur lui, mais Davis devine absolument tout ce que je tente de faire avant même que je ne le fasse.

Louise réfléchit un instant. Oui, elle avait remarqué que ce qui leur avait permis de garder l'avantage contre l'Argentine, la vision du jeu de son capitaine, avait été contré beaucoup trop facilement par Davis.

Mais elle connaît la valeur d'Akashi sur le terrain et sa dernière action qui avait enfin permis à son équipe de marquer lui revient en mémoire.

-On va mettre en place une combinaison que nous n'avons encore jamais testée à l'entraînement, dit-elle.

A cet instant, tous se demandent bien quelle combinaison ils n'avaient jamais testée parce qu'ils en avaient essayé un sacré paquet à l'entraînement ...

-Hyuga, vous prenez le rôle de meneur, Murasakibara, je compte sur toi pour faire ce que tu fais de mieux, Kuroko, je te charge d'apporter un peu de chaos dans notre jeu, Kagami et Akashi, je vous laisse l'attaque.

Autrement dit, Akashi au poste d'ailier, devant suivre les indications d'un autre meneur. Oui, ça, c'est définitivement une première !

* * *

 _ **Salle commune de l'Argentine**_

Ginobili fronce les sourcils en observant le jeu qui reprend.

Avoir mis le meilleur meneur qu'il ait jamais vu au poste d'ailier. Au début, il avait cru que la coach du Japon avait eu un moment de folie, mais …

-Coach, dit Vitoria, vous pensez qu'ils gardaient _ça_ en réserve pour la finale ?

-Non, répond-il dans un souffle. Je ne pense pas ...

Non, car quelque chose a définitivement changé dans le jeu du capitaine japonais.

Il est plus rapide et incisif que jamais, il marque dans la raquette et réussit même à trouver quelques opportunités pour leur arrière. Les passes de Kuroko apportent le chaos nécessaire à l'attaque pour leur redonner un tout petit avantage.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise n'en revient pas.

Cela fait un mois qu'elle voit jouer Akashi tous les jours, et pourtant, elle a l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit évoluer sur un terrain.

Alors qu'il ne mène plus l'équipe, déléguant ce rôle à Hyuga, qui assure un bon travail sur le terrain, il utilise sa puissance de calcul et sa vision non pas sur l'équipe mais sur son action. Il met son incroyable capacité à anticiper les actions sur le moment présent et cette fois, l'attaque fonctionne de nouveau.

Mais il y a définitivement quelque chose de différent dans son jeu...

* * *

 _ **Etats-Unis/Japon**_

 _ **02 : 21**_

 _ **56-58**_

Akashi reprend son souffle alors qu'il vient de faire une passe décisive à Kagami, qui vient de mettre un alley-oop impressionnant qui déchaîne le public et leur permet de maintenir une minuscule avance.

Jouer à ce poste avec Kagami est plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Avec un de ses anciens équipiers, cela aurait peut-être été difficile de jouer aussi sereinement. Mais Kagami n'a aucune rancune ni aucun a priori contre lui. C'est un être simple et franc qui ne s'encombre pas du poids du passé. L'ailier de Seirin n'a qu'un seul but, gagner avec son équipe, quelle qu'elle soit. Et il met toute son énergie et sa volonté dans le présent et dans son but, sans vraiment rien calculer. Et Hyuga qui le connaît mieux que personne le dirige avec la plus grande précision.

La petite appréhension que Hyuga avait à diriger Akashi s'est vite fondue dans l'intensité du match.

Alors que les Américains relancent l'attaque, Akashi regarde son équipe se remettre en défense sous la direction de Hyuga.

Libéré de son rôle de meneur, il prend le temps d'observer le terrain.

Ces adversaires sont incroyables. Il n'a pas honte d'avouer que Davis fait un bien meilleur meneur que lui et que son duo avec leur pivot est plus qu'impressionnant. Les deux ailiers partagent une connexion sur le terrain qui paraîtrait surhumaine s'ils n'étaient pas de vrais jumeaux et l'arrière est au moins aussi bon que Midorima.

Davis s'avance, balle en main, vers leur raquette et voit une ouverture pour leur arrière. C'est sans compter Kuroko qui surgit des ombres et détourne le ballon sur Hyuga.

C'est la première fois que Kuroko réussit à tromper Davis.

Il avait observé et attendu patiemment le bon moment pour leur donner une chance de prendre l'avantage. Akashi ne perd pas une seconde mais la surprise de Davis face à l'imprévisibilité de Kuroko, il ne la connaît que trop bien. Il le plaindrait presque s'il n'était pas de l'autre côté du terrain.

Son rival est dangereux, pense-t-il avec un petit sourire fier.

Mais les Américains se reprennent vite. Et il voit Lasalle à deux doigts d'intercepter la passe entre Hyuga et Kagami. Akashi n'a pas le temps de s'affoler car une nouvelle fois la magie opère.

Kuroko dévie la passe sur lui et il est parfaitement placé pour tirer.

Et au moment où il reçoit la balle, il se rend compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel.

Quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui en lui depuis trop longtemps.

Des adversaires terribles, un public déchaîné, des équipiers incroyables, un enjeu délirant, un match incertain.

Les passes magiques de Kuroko qu'il a l'impression de recevoir pour la première fois.

Il prend une longue inspiration avant de tirer comme s'il sortait enfin d'un univers sombre qui le rattachait à une réalité dont il ne veut plus.

Il vise et tire alors que ces adversaires arrivent un quart de seconde trop tard.

Quand le ballon passe dans les mailles du filet, il se demande depuis quand il avait oublié quelque chose d'aussi fondamental ?

Alors qu'il répond en souriant au poing tendu de Kagami et Kuroko, il sait.

Il n'y a rien qu'il aime plus au monde que le basket.

Jouer au basket avec ses amis en y mettant tout son cœur, tout son talent et-pourquoi pas ?- gagner avec eux contre les rois du basket qui se dressent entre eux et cette coupe inaccessible dont le Japon n'avait encore jamais osé rêver.

Alors qu'il a encore le poing tendu vers ses amis, Akashi plonge profondément dans la zone.

* * *

 **Banc du Japon**

Kise et Aomine se penchent instinctivement vers le terrain comme si cela pouvait leur permettre de mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'y passe.

Depuis deux minutes, Akashi est totalement synchronisé sur Kagami et Kuroko. Et non seulement, il crée des opportunités incroyables pour Kagami qui multiplie les dunks puissants sous les applaudissements d'un public qui commence à y croire mais il joue à la perfection son rôle d'ailier.

A la perfection …

-Ils sont vraiment forts en face parce que face à _ça,_ dit Aomine, je ne suis pas sûr que j'y arriverai...

-Moi non plus, acquiesce Kise qui ne perd pas une seconde du spectacle.

Mais Aomine a raison, les Américains font face et l'écart entre les deux équipes ne se creuse pas.

* * *

 _ **05 : 41**_

 _ **66-68**_

 _ **Temps mort demandé par les Etats-Unis**_

 _ **Banc des Etats-Unis**_

Miller n'est pas content. Mais alors, pas du tout. Tous ses joueurs le savent et baissent la tête, pas très fiers d'eux. Certes, l'écart entre les deux équipes ne s'est pas creusé mais ils n'ont pas réussi à un seul moment à devancer les Japonais.

Et ça, c'est une première, pense Miller.

Contre l'Argentine, ils avaient eu vingt points d'avance à la mi-temps et les Argentins, grâce à leur petit passeur, avaient lentement remonté leur retard, panier après panier.

Mais là, la situation est inédite.

Son équipe est la plus forte sur le terrain. C'est indéniable... Mais galvanisés par la foule, l'enjeu et une envie folle de gagner, les Japonais leur tiennent tête avec une énergie incroyable.

Davis lui retourne un petit sourire étonnant, alors que ses deux ailiers relèvent la tête ...

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise est surprise de voir à quel point Kuroko, Hyuga et Kagami qui viennent juste de rejoindre le terrain sont fatigués après seulement cinq minutes de jeu. Et lorsqu'elle se tourne vers le banc américain, ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et quelques mots en français lui échappent, des mots que tous ne peuvent peut-être pas décrypter mais que tous comprennent.

Sur le banc adverse, la lueur qui transperce les regards clairs des frères Wright ne trompe personne. Les jumeaux qui sont capables de jouer contre Aomine et Kise à leur meilleur niveau sans même se dépasser viennent de plonger dans la zone.

N'importe qui tremblerait devant cette nouvelle ...

-Hyuga, dit-elle sans quitter le banc adverse des yeux, Davis est presque déjà synchronisé sur ton jeu. Himuro, tu le remplaces.

Hyuga aurait aimé rester plus longtemps dans la partie mais il avait lui aussi remarqué que le meneur américain commençait à anticiper, de mieux en mieux, ses attaques et passe le relais à Himuro avec un petit sourire encourageant.

-Murasakibara, Himuro, dit-elle, pendant le match d'entraînement, vous avez réussi à tenir tête à Baptiste alors qu'il était à son maximum. Vous allez devoir montrer la même détermination dès la première seconde de jeu car, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde, c'est une tempête qui s'annonce.

Alors que les joueurs s'avancent sur le terrain, Louise murmure :

\- Si nous survivons aux cinq prochaines minutes, nous avons encore une chance.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune de l'Argentine**_

Campana ouvre grand les yeux devant le match.

 _Incroyable!_

Dès la première reprise du jeu, les frères Wright, qu'il avait déjà affrontés, se sont métamorphosés. Ils sont profondément plongés dans la zone mais ils restent synchronisés l'un sur l'autre et continuent à obéir aux indications précises de leur meneur.

Ils sont monstrueux. Terrifiants. Et curieusement très différents l'un de l'autre, comme si la zone avait révélé, au-delà de leur apparence, tous les méandres de leur personnalité. Plus personne ne peut les confondre sur le parquet, l'un d'eux privilégie sa rapidité et son agilité à dribbler ses adversaires alors que le second est surtout un monstre de puissance qui fonce dans le tas.

Ils sont tellement différents qu'il se demande bien comment il avait pu un jour les confondre.

-C'est un peu vexant, dit Matias à sa droite. Ils n'ont pas fait ça contre nous.

Campana esquisse un petit sourire. Il fallait être un peu fou pour espérer se retrouver face à _ça_. Un peu fou ou un membre de l'équipe d'Argentine, se reprend-il en voyant que l'opinion de Matias est visiblement partagée par tous ses équipiers...

Mais ce qui étonne encore plus Campana, c'est la réaction des Japonais face à ces deux monstres. Non, pas des Japonais, du duo formé par Murasakibara et Himuro.

Plongés dans la zone, le pivot, qui est aussi le plus grand joueur sur le parquet, est d'une rapidité étonnante et les feintes d'Himuro, qui dirige toute l'équipe brillamment, font mouche à chaque fois. Ils n'arrivent pas à arrêter le duo d'ailiers américains et qui le leur reprocherait ? Mais ils rendent coup pour coup, sous l'ovation d'un public qui applaudit frénétiquement le spectacle offert des deux côtés du terrain.

Le public a beau avoir pris partie pour son équipe avant même le début du match, c'est aussi un public qui aime le basket et cette démonstration lui plaît.

Le score évolue encore plus rapidement mais l'écart reste constant.

-Oui, répond pensivement Campana, ils n'ont pas fait ça contre nous …

Et il sourit en pensant qu'il ne parle pas que du duo américain.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise hoche la tête avec soulagement : ce qu'elle pensait impossible vient de se reproduire sous ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Et surtout, cela ne surprend personne.

Akashi est capable de faire rentrer n'importe lequel de ses joueurs dans la zone.

Himuro aurait certainement pu y accéder seul, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais il n'aurait pas pu se permettre de perdre une seule seconde sur le terrain.

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

Baptiste observe le jeu d'Himuro et Murasakibara en hochant la tête avec satisfaction. Sur sa droite, Stéphane passe une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Ils sont encore meilleurs que lorsqu'ils ont joué contre toi.

-Ils m'auraient sûrement battu à mon propre jeu avec une telle démonstration, dit-il calmement.

Stéphane sourit mais nie de la tête. Non, cela n'aurait pas suffi. Mais c'est pas loin, vraiment pas loin.

* * *

 _ **09 : 40**_

 _ **78-78**_

Égalité.

Himuro intègre la donnée sans vraiment s'en inquiéter. Alors qu'il plonge un peu plus profondément dans la zone, il se rend compte que, contrairement à la première fois, il arrive à voir et interagir avec tous ses coéquipiers.

Enfin, presque tous, puisque Kuroko est invisible pour tout le monde. Même pour lui. Alors que la zone lui donne une vision si claire de son jeu et de celui des autres joueurs qu'ils soient dans son propre camp ou dans celui des adversaires, que le temps semble s'être figé à chacun de ses gestes, son propre équipier se dérobe à son regard, disparaissant dans les ombres du terrain. Et oui, il est toujours aussi efficace. C'est grâce à lui, Atsushi et Akashi qu'ils arrivent à tenir tête face aux frères Wright. Ils doivent faire front commun pour arriver à déjouer leur défense. Espérer les contrer, ce n'est même pas envisageable.

Alors même qu'Atsushi et Akashi sont dans la zone.

Ils sont incroyables, ces deux ailiers américains.

Un bref instant, il se demande comment il avait pu un jour les confondre tous les deux. Celui qui est sur sa droite est une force de la nature, impossible à arrêter une fois le ballon à la main mais qui se laisse facilement avoir par ses feintes en défense. Akashi et Kuroko savent utiliser ce petit point faible à la perfection. Le second est tout en subtilité et ruses, rapide et agile. Il aime jouer avec ses adversaires comme un chat avec une souris en les laissant sur place avec un style flamboyant qui aurait plus sa place sur un terrain de street basket.

Une balle à la main, ils sont à peu près aussi différents qu'Aomine et Atsushi. Différents et complètement complémentaires.

Himuro sait que cette action sera la dernière, il reste trop peu de temps au compteur pour espérer plus. Et il a une chance de finir ce quart temps avec un panier d'avance.

La défense s'est encore resserrée.

Davis lit de mieux en mieux dans son jeu. Il n'est pas sûr de réussir et décide de temporiser un maximum son attaque pour éviter un contre.

Il voit Atsushi et Akashi lui ouvrir un couloir royal dans la raquette et il s'élance.

Quatre secondes.

Il s'apprête à tirer …

Lorsque dans un flash, Lasalle surgit sur sa gauche, lui vole le ballon et fonce à une vitesse incroyable vers leur panier.

Même ses équipiers sont surpris de le voir traverser le terrain comme une flèche pour claquer un dunk monstrueux qui fait trembler tout autant le panier que toute la foule qui observe le souffle coupé pivot américain dont la flamme dansante qui illumine ses yeux sombres embrase le regard de son meneur.

Alors que pour la première fois depuis le début du match, les Américains prennent l'avantage au score, que tous les regards se tournent vers Lasalle et Davis, qui posent un regard flamboyant plein de défi vers leurs adversaires, l'énergie brute qui traversait Himuro s'épuise brutalement et il s'effondre sur le parquet.

 **Etats-Unis/Japon**

 _ **10 : 00**_

 _ **80-78**_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

Un pronostic? Je suis curieuse de connaître vos prédictions sur le match ...


	52. Chapter 52

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

Le quatrième quart-temps et la réponse à votre question... Le Japon va-t-il gagner?

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

oui ce match est intense. C'est aussi le dernier, le plus tendu, face aux States, les ultra favoris !

Les futures conversations entre Akashi et son père ne vont pas être simples... C'est du père d'Akashi dont on parle, mais ça va aller dans le bon sens.

Himuro/ Murasakibara ont assuré mais ils vont devoir laisser la place. Moi aussi, je les aime bien tous les deux. Mais en équipier, je ne les imagines pas du tout plus que ça.

Alors, je t'avoue que Nijimura, je l'ai un peu oublié dans l'histoire. Et Izuki est trop mal en point pour jouer. Mais les Japonais ont de la ressource, tu verras.

Les épilogues... J'adore ça ! Et ce sera plus qu'un épilogue en fait, je vais explorer le futur de chaque perso dans plusieurs chapitres que j'ai hâte d'écrire !

D'autres histoires...

J'en ai une qui couve, une sorte d'histoire parallèle à Pénombres. J'en dirais plus pour ceux qui seraient intéressés quand j'aurai fini cette histoire.

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Mary,**_

tu vas voir si tu as raison très bientôt... Moi aussi, Akashi est un de mes persos favoris.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Aurelia,**_

Akashi est un de mes persos favoris:-) Tu vas bientôt savoir si ton pronostic est le bon...

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Etats-Unis/Japon**_

 _ **80-78**_

Alors que le sifflet, qui annonce la fin du troisième quart-temps, finit de retentir, Murasakibara se précipite pour aider Himuro à se relever.

Trop épuisé pour se tenir debout et revenir sur le banc tout seul, Himuro, s'agrippe à son ami avec surprise. Il était persuadé que personne ne l'avait vu s'effondrer pendant que les Américains prenaient l'avantage au score.

-Merci, murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ses équipiers sont fatigués mais toujours aussi déterminés. Les Américains, dans la zone ou non, ne leur font pas peur et ils se battraient jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 _ **Banc des Etats-Unis**_

Miller fixe ses deux ailiers, têtes baissées, qui reprennent leur souffle en sortant de la zone :

-C'était incroyable, les gars. Nos adversaires ont répondu en force, mais vous avez été incroyables. Et franchement, je ne pensais pas dire ça, mais plus jamais, je ne vous …

Les jumeaux relèvent la tête dans un même mouvement, arborant le même sourire...

-… je ne vous, répète perplexe Miller...

… exactement le même sourire.

-… confondrais, termine Miller.

Miller hoche la tête d'un air désabusé. Pas si sûr, en fin de compte.

-Bon, dit-il en regardant Lasalle et Davis, maintenant que vous êtes enfin dans la partie, vous allez me faire le plaisir de finir en beauté ce match et de gagner cette coupe.

Alors que ses joueurs lui répondent un « Oui, coach » enthousiaste, il se tourne vers Louise en murmurant :

-Votre revanche, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise fait rapidement l'état des lieux. Himuro et Murasakibara sont trop épuisés pour continuer, Akashi est encore dans la zone mais pour combien de temps ? Kuroko est déterminé, plus que jamais, mais déjà bien fatigué. Seul Kagami donne l'impression d'être en pleine forme.

-Je vais être très claire, dit-elle. On a dix minutes pour gagner ce match et pas une de plus. Si on joue les prolongations, on ne tiendra pas car contrairement aux Américains, j'ai déjà fait tourner tout mon banc alors qu'eux n'ont fait aucun changement depuis le début du match.

Le tirage au sort avait été bien plus clément pour les Américains que pour les Japonais, qui avaient enchaîné les matchs contre les favoris. Les cinq titulaires n'avaient joué qu'un match en entier en tout et pour tout. Ils n'étaient pas épuisés par la compétition contrairement à eux.

-Nous devons nous focaliser sur le plus gros avantage de notre formation par rapport aux Américains, continue Louise en posant une main sur les épaules de Kuroko.

Inutile de lui dire de jouer à fond, le sixième joueur de l'équipe du Japon est impatient de retourner sur le terrain.

-Kise, Amonine, vous rentrez.

Himuro et Murasakibara passent le relais non sans regret. Ils sont épuisés de leur face à face avec les frères Wright mais ils auraient tout donné pour continuer à jouer.

-Quant au meneur, pense tout haut Louise …

Elle croise les bras en fronçant les sourcils comme lorsqu'elle est face à un problème dont elle commence à percevoir les contours. Elle ne sait pas encore comment mais elle sait qu'elle finira par trouver une solution. Et ce n'est qu'en observant Davis face à un joueur de la trempe d'Akashi qu'elle pourra commencer à comprendre comment Davis fonctionne et commencer à trouver une solution.

Elle n'aime pas le rôle qu'elle allait lui donner mais elle n'a pas le choix.

-Akashi, je te remets en face de Davis.

Akashi s'apprête à protester. Il n'arrive déjà pas à affronter le meneur américain dans son état normal. Alors, plongé dans la zone.

Mais l'idée de se retrouver face à face Davis le fait trembler d'excitation.

-J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose, dit-elle à ses joueurs qui s'apprêtent à s'avancer sur le terrain, à aucun moment, vous n'êtes seuls.

Oui, pense Akashi, qu'ils soient sur le banc, dans les tribunes ou dans leur salon, en train de regarder le match, c'est toute une nation qui les soutient et les pousse à chaque instant à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes à chaque instant sur le terrain.

Oui, ils ne sont pas seuls.

* * *

 _ **Quatrième quart-temps**_

 _ **00:00**_

 _ **80-78**_

Il ne faut pas plus d'une seconde de jeu à Kise et Aomine pour se plonger à nouveau dans la zone. Ils avaient passé tout un quart-temps sur le banc à bouillir d'impatience à l'idée de se retrouver bientôt sur le terrain. Maintenant qu'ils y sont, ils comptent bien montrer de quoi ils sont capables.

A leurs côtés, Kagami se fond dans leur rythme avec une facilité déconcertante et dans l'ombre, Kuroko leur fournit toutes les opportunités de prouver leur valeur.

Mais en face, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

Les frères Wright étaient déjà monstrueux le dernier quart-temps, mais avec l'appui de leur meneur et d'un pivot survolté, ils sont intouchables. Face à Davis, Akashi met toutes ses forces dans le duel, tentant d'anticiper au mieux le jeu, ses actions, le jeu de ses équipiers et de ses adversaires.

Et plus il se donne à fond, plus Davis le contre facilement.

Sans les tours de Kuroko, les Américains auraient dix points d'avance en moins de trois minutes.

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

 _ **02:51**_

 _ **88-84**_

Toute la foule commence à comprendre la situation.

Le voile noir du spectre de la défaite commence à hanter les regards et les applaudissements sont de moins en moins délirants dans les tribunes.

Certes, l'écart entre les deux équipes est encore bien faible et bien des retournements de situation peuvent arriver au cours d'un match de basket. Mais là, la différence de niveau apparaît de plus en plus flagrante sur le parquet.

Leur équipe n'a jamais aussi bien joué. Même les néophytes le sentent. Les cinq joueurs sur le terrain sont plus synchronisés que jamais.

Mais les Américains sont plus forts.

L'ombre grise d'un « arriver jusque-là, c'est pas si mal » et d'un « avoir tenu jusque-là face à eux, c'est déjà bien » commence à transparaître dans les regards.

LeBron James observe la scène avec le plus grand intérêt. Tyronn Lue, son coach, lui avait donné une mission : décider si, oui ou non, la coach des Japonais pourrait faire une bonne coach assistante pour son équipe.

Tout le monde sait qu'un coach qu'il n'adouberait pas lui-même ne ferait pas de vieux os chez les Cavaliers. Le dernier coach qui ne lui avait pas convenu avait vite été remercié et l'équipe avait aligné les contre-performances.

Il veut ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour son équipe et sa ville. Et, si le résultat de ce match l'intéresse, il ne l'intéresse pas autant que la façon dont Louise réagirait au spectre inéluctable de la défaite qui se profile.

Ce n'est pas dans la victoire que l'on reconnaît les grands coachs mais dans l'adversité, lorsque l'on affronte plus fort que soi et que l'on se bat contre une défaite annoncée.

C'est là et uniquement là que l'on peut faire la différence entre un bon coach et un grand coach.

Sa réaction lui donnerait la réponse qu'il attend.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

 _ **03:59**_

 _ **92- 86**_

Louise crispe les poings devant le spectacle offert.

Les uns après les autres, ils étaient rentrés dans la zone. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'Akashi pour ça.

Son big three en attaque, aidé par les passes imprévisibles de Kuroko leur permettent de percer la défense mais pas de marquer des trois points. Les Américains ont renforcé la défense hors de la raquette avec une férocité qui leur a valu plus de fautes en trois minutes que pendant tout le match.

Ces fautes combinées à leur ténacité leur avait permis de récupérer quelques ballons et de jouer toutes les opportunités.

Mais ils perdent du terrain.

Inexorablement, la différence de niveau commence à se ressentir.

L'étau glacé de la défaite se resserre un peu plus sur leur cœur.

Louise ferme les yeux pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, les tremblements de sa main et cette pression qu'elle refuse.

Elle doit se concentrer.

Trouver une solution.

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

 _Réfléchis, Louise !_

 _Oublie la pression, le match, l'enjeu, la situation. Oublie les tribunes et les caméras. Oublie la victoire, la défaite._

Dans son esprit, le terrain et les joueurs se dessinent comme des pièces sur un échiquier, des pièces toutes uniques avec leurs talents propres.

Ce n'est plus un jeu mais un problème.

Et la solution est toute proche.

Elle le sent.

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

LeBron James et Stephen Curry ouvrent grand les yeux.

Alors que le Japon vient de demander un temps mort, ils observent, sans y croire, le banc japonais avec la même question sur le bout des lèvres...

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible _ça_ ?

Habitués au spectacle, tous les Français hochent la tête avec le même sourire.

* * *

 _ **Temps mort demandé par le Japon**_

 _ **05 : 01**_

 _ **94-86**_

 _ **Banc des Etats-Unis**_

Tous les Américains, Miller le premier, se tournent vers le banc adverse sans y croire.

\- Le match est encore loin d'être gagné, murmure Miller...

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Alors que les Japonais arrivent face à leur coach, ils restent un instant sans voix devant le spectacle.

Impossible !

Leur coach...

Leur coach est plongée dans la zone …

Aomine se penche vers Kise et Kagami, incrédule :

-Est-ce que j'hallucine ou …

Dans la seconde, il reçoit un petit coup sur la tête de la part de Louise, qui lui retourne un regard flamboyant :

-Je n'ai qu'une minute, idiot, alors on écoute !

Elle fait signe à ses joueurs de s'approcher et ils s'exécutent aussitôt.

-J'ai un plan …

* * *

 _ **05 : 01**_

 _ **94-86**_

Lorsque le match reprend, à peine a-t-il mis un pied sur le terrain que Davis sent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Il a beau être dans la zone, voir plus clairement que jamais les intentions du meneur adverse, former un duo parfaitement équilibré avec Marcus, utiliser les frères Wright avec la plus grande diligence … Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche.

Alors qu'ils viennent juste de marquer sur un dunk terrible de Marcus qui balaye d'un geste la défense, creusant un tout petit peu plus leur écart, il observe, avec attention, Akashi avec une impression que quelque chose allait mal tourner.

Lorsqu'il voit Akashi le surprendre par une passe à son ailier, il ne comprend pas...

Et ça ne lui arrive pas souvent de ne pas comprendre.

* * *

 _ **Tribunes**_

 _ **06 : 12**_

 _ **96-90**_

LeBron James observe la partie avec surprise. Les Américains sont plus grands, plus forts, plus rapides et presque tous dans la zone. Les Japonais ne sont pas au niveau face à _ça_ et pourtant, ils continuent d'enchaîner deux paniers.

-C'est à cause du petit magicien, dit Curry qui répond à son interrogation silencieuse.

Tous les Français acquiescent d'un hochement de tête tacite et il se sent un peu ridicule d'être le seul à ne pas voir l'évidence.

Alors il regarde avec attention le jeu et comprend.

Celui qui donne le rythme du jeu, ce n'est plus le meneur japonais.

Non, c'est le petit passeur.

Dans l'ombre, c'est lui qui décide de l'orientation du jeu.

Impressionnant, pense LeBron James. Impressionnant mais pas suffisant...

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Les joueurs sur le banc ont fini par s'habituer au spectacle de leur coach qui transperce le jeu de son regard plongé dans la zone.

Le duo formé par Akashi et Kuroko permet de déjouer la surveillance de Davis. Et ça, c'est la première étape du plan.

Maintenant que Davis est en plein doute, Louise se lève et croise les bras en fixant ses joueurs.

* * *

 _ **07 : 09**_

 _ **96-92**_

Davis commence à perdre patience.

Les Japonais mettent une pression de plus en plus grande sur le jeu. Les frères Wright, dans la zone depuis le deuxième quart-temps, commencent à fatiguer et Akashi, en face de lui, joue n'importe comment.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi frustré et impatient. La victoire est si proche !

Il est capable de saisir chacune des notes, chacune des intonations de la musique du capitaine japonais. Il peut en suivre la moindre note, la plus petite intention. Et pourtant, il ne suit aucun des gestes que lui dicte sa raison.

Il a l'impression de regarder un film dont le son et l'image seraient complètement dissonants.

Cela le perturbe beaucoup plus que ça ne le devrait. Et, lorsqu'il est en perte de repaire, il fait ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Remettre toute sa confiance dans son ami d'enfance.

Et lorsqu''il passe le ballon, il se rend compte, dans la seconde, que les Japonais n'attendaient que ça...

* * *

 _ **07 : 38**_

 _ **96-94**_

Deux paniers.

Deux paniers _consécutifs_!

C'est la première fois, depuis le début du match, que les Japonais mettent deux paniers d'affilé.

Et c'est toute la foule qui reprend espoir.

Les Américains ne sont plus qu'à deux points. Tout redevient possible et la foule acclame debout ses joueurs. Le petit magicien vient de voler une passe de Davis à son capitaine.

Alors que leur capitaine s'avance, c'est une balle qui remettrait les compteurs à zéro qu'il tient dans la main. La défense américaine est plus tendue que jamais et dans les tribunes, le public y croit de toutes ses forces.

Et c'est à ce moment, alors qu'Akashi envoie une passe parfaite pour un alley hoop que Kagami claque sur le panier, que Davis comprend.

Il sait pourquoi il ne comprend rien au jeu d'Akashi.

* * *

 _ **Temps mort demandé par les Etats-Unis**_

 _ **08 : 11**_

 _ **96-96**_

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise croise les bras en regardant ses joueurs.

Non, pense Akashi, plongée dans la zone, la coach ne regarde pas les joueurs mais _derrière eux._ Ses yeux clairs semblent ne plus voir que le jeu où ses joueurs ne sont plus que des pièces avec leurs potentialités propres.

-Davis a compris.

Akashi hoche la tête. Il aurait préféré que Davis leur laisse prendre un peu d'avance avant la prochaine phase du jeu.

-Maintenant, dit-elle, ils vont nous sortir leur dernier atout.

Kise tend son poing à Midorima. Il sait qu'il doit lui laisser sa place pour les derniers instants car il est le seul qui pourra faire face au dernier américain du cinq majeur qui n'était pas encore rentré dans la zone, Johnson, l'arrière.

Et dire que Midorima est motivé de se confronter à un tel joueur est bien peu dire.

-Vous avez moins de deux minutes, dit Louise, pour marquer à jamais l'histoire du Basket. Vous avez moins de deux minutes pour devenir les Champions du Monde, vous avez moins de deux minutes pour battre les meilleurs joueurs du monde.

Tous les regards qui se tournent vers elle éclatent de la même énergie.

* * *

 _ **Banc des Etats-Unis**_

Miller fulmine face à ses joueurs. Il est en colère ! Cette partie, elle devrait déjà être gagnée et tout est à refaire !

-Davis, à quoi tu joues ? Je croyais que tu arrivais à le maîtriser, cet Akashi ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je te laisse sur le banc ?

Les yeux de Nathan s'agrandissent de stupeur et c'est Lasalle qui prend sa défense :

-Coach, la dernière passe, c'est de ma faute, pas celle de Nate.

Davis l'empêche d'en dire plus d'un geste.

-Coach, dit Davis, je viens juste de comprendre comment les Japonais s'y sont pris.

Miller décide de lui donner sa chance et écoute.

-Premièrement, il faut que l'on neutralise ce petit passeur et deuxièmement, que l'on utilise à fond notre dernier avantage, dit-il en regardant Johnson.

L'Arrière lève les yeux au ciel. Il aurait pu rentrer dans la zone depuis le début du quart-temps mais Davis lui avait demandé de se restreindre pour pouvoir jouer à fond les dernières minutes du jeu. Il avait accepté à contre cœur pour le bien de l'équipe.

Mais ça lui avait coûté de voir les Japonais revenir à égalité sans réagir.

-Nate, demande Johnson curieux comment on va arrêter le petit passeur ? Il est complètement insaisissable.

Davis hoche la tête, oui le petit passeur est insaisissable. Mais il est aussi plongé dans la zone et il peut presque plus l'entendre que le voir. Il n'aura aucun mal à le marquer.

-Je m'en occupe.

* * *

 _ **08 : 11**_

 _ **96-96**_

Toute la foule est debout, prête à supporter son équipe jusqu'à la dernière seconde quelle que soit l'issue de ce match.

Avant même la reprise du match et dans un même souffle, Midorima et son adversaire plongent dans la zone, prêts à tout donner pour leur équipe pendant ces dernières secondes du match.

Pour l'engagement, Davis mène la marche. Les Japonais ont choisi une défense en zone, seul Johnson est marqué individuellement par Midorima qui ne lui laisse aucune marge de manœuvre.

La raquette est fermée et la possibilité d'un trois point difficile.

Davis se contente d'un sourire.

Ils ne sont pas nombreux, ceux qui ont vu Johnson dans la zone, mais il allait surprendre son monde.

Sans réfléchir, il passe. Un ballon définitivement trop haut et trop sur le côté pour son arrière. Il est obligé de sauter en se déséquilibrant pour atteindre la balle. Mais au moment où il l'atteint dans les airs, il la lance dans un angle impossible et la trajectoire est parfaite..

Johnson ne sait peut-être pas marquer de n'importe où sur le terrain comme Midorima. Mais il peut marquer dans n'importe quelle position dès qu'il est proche de la ligne des trois points.

Midorima, puis tous les joueurs et la foule dans les tribunes restent sans voix devant ce panier improbable.

Davis se tourne vers son arrière avec une certitude, la partie est pliée.

* * *

 _ **09 : 08**_

 _ **105-96**_

 _ **Tribunes**_

Stephen Curry et Joël observent dans un silence choqué Johnson évoluer sur le terrain.

Aidé par le jeu impeccable de ses équipiers, il vient d'enchaîner trois paniers à trois points dans des positions toutes plus improbables que les autres. D'une main derrière l'écran de Midorima à la façon d'un simple panier dans la raquette ou dans les airs après des sauts si déséquilibrés qu'il finit à chaque fois par tomber sur le parquet. Juste avant de crier sur son meneur « C'est quoi cette passe ! » sans pouvoir masquer son sourire car la victoire n'a jamais été si proche.

Mais le marquage de Midorima est parfait et Davis n'a pas d'autre choix.

Stephen Curry et LeBron James voient la coach du Japon s'avancer pour demander un temps mort. Mais un seul coup d'œil sur le terrain la dissuade.

* * *

 _ **Terrain**_

Kuroko n'écoute ni les murmures incrédules de la foule, ni ne s'attarde sur la lueur de désespoir qui danse dans les yeux de ses équipiers.

Une fois les Américains dans la zone, il n'avait pas pu utiliser son contre. Il avait dû observer longuement et attendre une opportunité. Le seul qu''il avait réussi à cibler est Lasalle. Il est tout en puissance mais il n'est pas rapide.

Alors que Davis fait une passe à Lasalle, il est prêt à intervenir.

En un éclair, il vole le ballon et passe à Midorima qui envoie un de ces tirs hallucinant qui traverse dans sa course folle tout le terrain de part en part avant d'atterrir parfaitement dans l'arceau.

* * *

 _ **09 : 17**_

 _ **105-99**_

Aomine se tourne vers Midorima puis Kuroko.

Ce panier allume une étincelle d'espoir, qui embrase tout sur son passage. Il y a longtemps qu'il a dépassé ses limites dans la zone mais il tiendra bon jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

La porte qui mène à la seconde zone, il la voit, il l'effleure, il peut la pousser. Il n'y a plus de gardien. Mais elle est trop lourde. Tellement lourde.

Soudain, il sent une main sur son épaule. Kagami est à ses côtés, devant la porte.

La porte est trop lourde pour lui tout seul mais face à eux, elle s'ouvre presque toute seule.

Il connaît bien la zone mais _ça_... c'est indescriptible.

Le temps se dilate sous son regard et il se sent connecté à chacun de ses équipiers comme jamais, la vision d'Akashi, la présence fantomatique de Tetsu, la puissance d'un Midorima impatient.

Quant à Kagami, alors qu'il tend son poing, il peut voir une puissance incroyable se dégager de lui comme des volutes d'énergie brute qui s'échappe de tout son corps.

Personne ne peut s'opposer à ça. Pas même les Américains.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Enfin !

C'est la seule pensée qui traverse l'esprit de Louise.

Elle avait pensé que Kagami finirait par y arriver, elle n'avait pas osé espérer qu'Aomine et Kagami y arriveraient en même temps.

Les frères Wright, qui s'avancent vers la raquette, sont dans la zone depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils commencent à montrer des signes de fatigue. Une passe un tout petit peu maladroite est l'occasion parfaite pour Kuroko, qui dévie la balle sur Aomine.

La contre-attaque n'est pas aussi rapide qu'elle l'aurait espéré et la défense américaine a le temps de se réorganiser dans la raquette...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que c'est exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Johnson a laissé Midorima en arrière et une fois que son duo a attiré toute l'attention dans la raquette, Kagami passe à Kuroko qui envoie une de ses passes qui traversent la moitié du terrain en direction de Midorima qui tire un trois point qui fait lever toute la tribune.

* * *

 _ **09 : 32**_

 _ **105-102**_

Défense !

 _Défense !_

DEFENSE !

Alors que Davis s'avance en terrain adverse, il tient dans les mains le ballon qui pourrait sceller le match.

Les Américains ne doivent pas marquer.

Aomine observe la scène comme si elle se déroulait au ralenti. Dans la seconde zone, il accède facilement à la vision du match d'Akashi et le respect qu'il avait toujours eu pour son capitaine vient de monter d'un cran.

Soudain, il se rend compte que, contrairement à son jeu habituel, Davis va foncer directement au panier. Et ça, personne ne l'avait vu venir.

Personne sauf Kuroko...

Il n'a pas le temps de le contrer mais il se met sur son trajet, exactement comme il l'avait fait contre lui pendant son match contre Seirin.

Davis ne le voit pas, bouscule Kuroko dans une faute offensive et le ballon change rapidement de main.

Kuroko, à terre, mal en point, est vite remplacé par Kise.

Aomine le regarde sortir du terrain inquiet. Tetsu est solide mais il s'est pris un sacré coup. Mais il lui retourne un regard sans faille presque dur.

 _Cette étincelle d'espoir que tu as allumée dans nos cœurs, Tetsu, je ne vais pas la gâcher ! Compte-sur-nous !_

Il tend instinctivement son poing à Kagami, qui est prêt à se battre jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

 _ **09 : 38**_

 _ **105-102**_

Ballon en main, Aomine ressent comme un manque le fait d'avoir perdu les capacités de Tetsu mais il peut ressentir toutes les potentialités que le style de Kise rajoute au jeu.

C'est presque enivrant.

Cette fois, Johnson ne va pas lâcher Midorima des yeux une seule seconde. Quant à Kise, il est derrière les bras impressionnants de Lasalle.

Les Américains jouent le temps. S'ils ne peuvent rentrer ne serait-ce qu'un panier dans la raquette, ils ne reviendront pas au score et ils auront le dernier ballon.

Mais ils doivent être prudents, avec la faute provoquée par Tetsu, ils sont à neuf fautes d'équipes. La moindre faute supplémentaire leur coûterait deux lancers francs.

Aomine n'en revient pas de pousser la réflexion aussi loin alors qu'il est dans cet état. Ce sont tous les calculs d'Akashi qui s'imposent à lui, naturellement.

Et Akashi a un plan.

Il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Il espère juste qu'il aura le temps de le faire.

Sans plus de réflexion, il s'élance. En voulant à tout prix éviter une faute dans la raquette, la défense américaine est moins intense et il marque sans problème.

Les Américains ont aussi un plan et la balle pour vingt-quatre secondes.

 _ **09 : 48**_

 _ **105-104**_

Balle en main, Davis regarde les dernières secondes défiler.

Ils sont dans la meilleure configuration possible. Ils ont la balle, le petit voleur de ballon est sur le banc et ils ont plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour temporiser le jeu.

Kise et Midorima sont marqués de prêt.

Pas de trois points de dernière minute ne viendrait bousculer leur match.

Mais il se retrouve seul avec les frères Wright face à Akashi et les deux ailiers qui viennent de renverser le match gagné à moins d'une minute de la fin.

Pas de fautes !

S'il fait une faute maintenant, il s'en voudra toute sa vie.

Aomine sourit...

Entre les deux jumeaux, la grosse brute qui saute dans le tas et celui qui utilise la subtilité et la ruse, Davis n'a qu'un seul choix.

Akashi l'avait compris dès la première seconde.

 _ **09 : 57**_

Akashi fonce sur le ballon, interceptant la passe entre les Américains.

Il passe la balle à Aomine, qui court vers le camp adverse sous les encouragements délirants de la foule qui font vibrer tout le stade.

Toutes les caméras, tous les présentateurs qui commentent le match, d'où qu'ils viennent, sont en train de crier dans leurs micros.

Les Américains ne se laissent pourtant pas avoir et se replient en défense à une vitesse surhumaine. Ils sont déjà sur Aomine.

Ca aussi, Akashi l'avait prévu.

 _ **09 : 58**_

Aomine doit puiser dans ses dernières forces pour suivre le plan et attendre une seconde de plus avant de passer à Kagami, démarqué, qui claque un dunk monstrueux au moment même où la dernière seconde du match s'écoule.

Et sur un buzzer beater qui rend la foule complètement folle, le Japon remporte d'un point sa première coupe du monde de basket.

 _ **10:00**_

 _ **Etats-Unis/Japon**_

 _ **105-106**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

voici la réaction très attendue des deux équipes à cette victoire... Et la traditionnelle ou presque petite soirée chez les Midorima :-)

Alors pour ceux qui suivent un peu la NBA, Rudy Gobert est en train de faire une saison de fou pour les Jazz de l'Utah en ce moment. Un des deux meilleurs défenseurs de la NBA et régulièrement dans les meilleures actions de la semaine. Un plaisir à voir jouer car le fait qu'il s'amuse sur le terrain transpire de tout son être!

A voir pour les curieux :-)

Oh, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ... Mais on approche de la fin.

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Aurelia,**_

hé oui, ils ont gagné! Leur réaction tout de suite :-) J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

* * *

 _ **Mary,**_

Si j'ai réussi à te faire douter, je suis assez fière :-)

Voilà leurs réaction après la victoire.

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

Et oui ils ont gagné. Et si je t'ai fait douter, j'ai rempli mon contrat d'une certaine façon.

La fin avec Aomine qui pousse la deuxième porte, c'est l'aboutissement de tout son travail et de son évolution. Et sa complicité avec Kagami, c'est ce qui lui a donné le petit coup de pouce qui lui a permis de se dépasser.

Louise dans la zone, je me suis inspirée de ma propre expérience. Je suis déjà rentrée dans la zone plus d'une fois devant un jeu de go, la similitude entre le terrain et un goban, les joueurs et les pierres. Je me dit que c'est pas illogique. Y aura des scènes de Louise à Cleveland dans l'épilogue... Tu auras la réponse à la question. En plus je compte bien utiliser des vrais matchs pour deux trois scènes que j'ai hâte d'écrire.

Merci encore pour les compliments.

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Etats-Unis/ Japon**_

 _ **105-106**_

Le Japon vient de gagner.

Face aux ultra-favoris, face aux meilleurs joueurs du monde, face à un défi impossible, le Japon vient de gagner !

Ils sont champions du monde !

Sur le terrain, dans les tribunes, c'est l'explosion de joie. Tout le banc se lève, comme un seul homme, pour sauter dans les bras des joueurs sur le terrain sous le regard d'Aomine, qui a encore l'impression de vivre la scène au ralenti.

Il cherche des yeux Tetsu, perdu dans l'étreinte de ses équipiers. Sans lui, rien n'aurait été possible. Son contre face au capitaine américain avait allumé une étincelle qui avait tout emporté sur son passage.

Il regarde Akashi. Sans sa vision unique du jeu, jamais il n'aurait pu anticiper le jeu comme il l'avait fait. Sans Kise ni Midorima qui avaient accaparé Johnson et Lasalle, il n'aurait pas pu voler ce dernier ballon. Sans Kagami, ils n'auraient pas mis ce dernier panier...

Cette partie, ils l'avaient gagnée ensemble.

Cette coupe, ils l'avaient gagnée ensemble.

Mon Dieu, ils ont _gagné_!

Il n'a même pas la force de sursauter quand il sent une poigne puissante le remettre debout. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était à terre...

Kagami, tout sourire, le remet sur pied comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd que Tetsu... Mais d'où pouvait-il sortir autant d'énergie, ce grand idiot ?!

-C'était une sacrée passe, dit Kagami en le forçant à prendre appui sur lui.

D'ordinaire, il refuserait son aide ou aurait, au moins, une réflexion sarcastique sur le bout des lèvres, une façon de se moquer gentiment de l'enthousiasme débordant de Kagami... Mais là, alors qu'il accepte son aide, la seule chose qui envahit son esprit, c'est un bonheur sans pareil.

Il s'en fout d'avoir mis en lumière un autre que lui pour un buzzer beater de fou.

Ils ont gagné !

A ses côtés, Akashi sait qu'il ne tient debout que grâce à la décharge d'adrénaline qui coule à flot dans ses veines. Il regarde ses équipiers en train de faire éclater leur joie et jamais il n'avait goûté une telle euphorie.

Il regarde Kuroko se faire littéralement étouffer par les bras de la moitié des joueurs encore capables d'une telle débauche d'énergie !

Pour Akashi, si leur victoire est l'aboutissement de leur travail d'équipe, une victoire collective où tous avaient joué leur rôle, c'est avant tout grâce à Kuroko qu'ils avaient réussi à tous se dépasser face à des adversaires plus forts qu'eux !

Des adversaires plus forts qu'eux...

Son regard se tourne vers leurs adversaires, encore choqués par le dernier panier de Kagami. Et leur défaite. Davis et Lasalle ont le regard dans le vague et c'est bien la première fois qu'il ressent une telle empathie pour ceux qu'il vient de battre.

Il s'avance vers Davis pour lui tendre la main en tentant de réprimer, au maximum, l'immense sourire qui lui envahit le visage.

Davis soupire, en se mordant les lèvres nerveusement, avant de prendre la main offerte.

-C'est la première fois, dit Akashi, que je me mesure face à un meneur qui me surclasse autant. Sans le plan de ma coach et mes équipiers sur le terrain, je n'aurai même pas pu relever la tête du match.

Akashi sait bien que ses compliments ne peuvent pas l'atteindre, pas maintenant, pas juste après avoir perdu. Mais il sait aussi que ses mots finiraient par faire leur chemin dans l'esprit du meneur qui l'écoute en silence.

-J'espère vraiment qu'on aura la chance de se retrouver sur un même parquet.

Le regard que Davis lui retourne est d'une telle intensité qu'il lui coupe le souffle un instant et Lasalle arrive pour lui serrer à la main à son tour :

-On se retrouvera définitivement, sur le même parquet, un jour.

Perplexe, Akashi regarde Lasalle épauler son ami et rejoindre ses équipiers. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit que quelque chose lui échappe et que cela l'intrigue autant que ça l'amuse.

Seule sur le banc, Louise reste en retrait, car elle sait que ce moment unique n'appartient qu'aux joueurs.

Toute la pression et la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulées lui tombent dessus brusquement, mais elle sourit autant de bonheur que de soulagement en regardant la joie de ses joueurs qui envahit tout le terrain.

Ils ont gagné!

Toute la préparation, tout leur travail, leur jeu d'équipe, toute leur volonté avait payé et alors que le public applaudit encore à tout rompre, debout depuis cinq minutes, Louise voit les spectateurs dérouler une immense banderole dans les tribunes avec un seul mot en lettres noires.

En français.

MERCI

Touchée, Louise laisse échapper une larme d'émotion pure au coin de son œil.

* * *

 _ **Banc des Etats-Unis**_

Miller rassemble ses joueurs, encore trop choqués pour parler. Il croise les bras, contrarié au plus haut point. Il avait plus ou moins prévu que ce serait sa dernière année en tant que coach de l'équipe nationale. Avec une cinquième coupe en poche, il aurait pu se retirer la tête haute en passant le relais à un petit jeune.

Cette retraite lui paraît bien lointaine maintenant, car il n'a qu'une seule idée, remonter une équipe et reprendre ce qui lui est dû !

Il se tourne vers le banc du Japon où la coach est assise sur le banc, sûrement trop épuisée pour se tenir debout alors que lui est encore plein d'énergie nerveuse. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû se donner plus à fond pour son équipe ? Est-ce que leur défaite est de sa faute ? Cette équipe qu'il a coachée est l'une des meilleures qu'il ait jamais eue. Leur défaite face à l'Argentine les avait forcés à se remettre en question et Davis est une vraie trouvaille.

Miller soupire devant ce fait qu'une partie de son être refuse encore.

-On a perdu.

Cette fois, l'impensable vient d'éclater dans l'esprit de ses joueurs, comme une fatalité implacable et glaçante. Davis est le plus affecté et Lasalle, le plus calme devant l'inéluctable nouvelle.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous reprocher quoi que ce soit, dit Miller. Vous avez joué votre meilleur basket, vous avez tour à tour montrés de quoi vous étiez capable sur le terrain et c'est le plus grand match que vous ayez jamais joué.

Tous les regards se voilent. Leur coach a raison, c'est le meilleur match qu'ils aient jamais joué et ce match, ils l'avaient perdu.

-Mais en face, ils étaient encore plus affamés que nous, continue Miller. Au moment le plus crucial, ils ont fini par nous surpasser et ils ont gagné.

Miller ferme les yeux un instant. Il n'a pas l'habitude de perdre et il déteste ça.

-C'est une défaite, répète Miller. Et personne n'aime perdre. Mais ce qui compte aujourd'hui,, ce n'est pas cette défaite mais les leçons que vous allez en tirer.

Il se tourne vers les tribunes :

-Regardez dans les tribunes, dit Miller, les cinq Français qui accompagnent LeBron James et Stephen Curry.

Tous les regards se tournent instinctivement vers les deux stars dans les tribunes avant de glisser sur les Français dans leur ombre.

-Il y a deux ans, ces cinq Français étaient à votre place. Ils venaient de perdre face à moi et ils avaient tout donné sur le terrain. Le meilleur match qu'ils avaient jamais joué, ils l'avaient perdu. Et regardez où ils sont aujourd'hui. Ils jouent pour les meilleures équipes au monde, sur les plus grands parquets. Croyez-moi, si je vous ai choisi pour faire partie de mon équipe, c'est que vous avez au moins autant de potentiel que ces cinq joueurs.

Miller regarde chacun de ses joueurs longuement.

-Cette défaite n'est que la première étape de tout ce qui vous attend.

* * *

 _ **Banc du Japon**_

Louise regarde les journalistes envahir le terrain et chercher le moindre mot de la part de ses joueurs. Cette fois, elle leur laisse exprimer toute leur joie face aux caméras et elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir se lever du banc, sans s'affaler lourdement sur le parquet. Ce qui ne serait pas du meilleur effet devant les caméras.

Et lorsqu'un journaliste japonais arrive vers elle pour recueillir ses impressions sur le match, elle réunit toutes ses forces pour se lever, vacille une seconde et affronte les questions de la presse.

-Ils étaient meilleurs en face, dit Louise, plus grands, plus forts, plus puissants. Plus expérimentés. Mais parfois, ce ne sont pas les meilleurs qui gagnent sur le terrain, parfois, des choses improbables peuvent se produire, pendant un court moment, tout ce qui se joue sur et en dehors du terrain s'assemble parfaitement pour créer un de ces moments magiques que seul le basket peut créer, un moment de grâce où tout a une place unique pour créer la différence face à un adversaire qui vous pousse à vous dépasser.

Elle se tourne vers ses joueurs :

-Soudain, le soutien du public, l'étincelle d'espoir, qu'un joueur a ravivé sur une action un peu folle, la confiance absolue que l'on place dans ses équipiers, tout s'assemble parfaitement pour donner tout son sens à toutes ses heures passées à l'entraînement, à tous nos plans et à toute l'énergie que l'on a mise dans le match.

Louise se tourne de nouveau vers le journaliste avec un immense sourire :

-Et à ce moment tout devient possible, même un miracle.

* * *

 _ **Vestiaires de l'équipe du Japon**_

Louise observe ses joueurs avec un immense sourire.

Dans les tribunes, la cérémonie de remise des prix était en train de s'organiser alors que les Argentins venaient d'arriver pour la cérémonie. Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs sont encore en train d'applaudir.

-Le premier jour où votre capitaine est venu me chercher pour m'occuper de vous, je me suis dit que vous aviez du potentiel. Après vous avoir vu progresser à l'entraînement et former un groupe de plus en plus solide, de plus en plus soudé collectivement, j'ai su que, malgré un tirage au sort défavorable, malgré le fait que vous alliez affronter les plus fortes équipes au monde dès le premier tour, vous aviez la possibilité d'aller loin, très loin. Et à chaque nouveau match, vous m'avez montré vos incroyables qualités individuelles et tout ce que vous étiez capable d'accomplir pour l'équipe.

Tous les moments les plus tendus des matchs leur reviennent en mémoire. La confrontation entre Akashi et le meneur espagnol, le jeu détestable des Français pour lequel Izuki avait payé le prix fort, l'incroyable duel des joueurs de l'ombre entre Vitoria et Kuroko et ce match incroyable qu'ils viennent de jouer... qu'ils viennent de gagner !

Tout leur paraît si irréel.

-Sur ce match, de la première à la dernière seconde, vous m'avez prouvé que j'avais vu juste, vous m'avez montré que vous êtes des grands du Basket et …

Tous les regards qui se tournent vers elles sont si chargés d'émotions que Louise en perd ses mots :

… je suis terriblement fière d'avoir été votre coach.

* * *

 _ **Cérémonie de la remise des prix**_

Alors que les grands pontes de la FIBA se lancent dans un petit discours que personne n'écoute vraiment, les trois équipes qui composent le podium attendent la remise des prix devant un public fébrile et toutes les caméras se braquent sur le terrain.

La médaille de bronze qui revient aux Argentins déclenche un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Cette équipe avait bien failli battre le Japon en demi-finale, le duel entre les deux joueurs de l'ombre est dans toutes les mémoires et l'équipe d'Argentine avait su gagner le respect et le cœur du public japonais.

La médaille d'argent pour les Etats-Unis est aussi très applaudie mais la mine déconfite des joueurs américains empêche les Japonais de pousser les acclamations trop haut, des acclamations qui paraîtraient un peu hypocrite alors que leur équipe vient juste de les battre.

-Et sur un score incroyable de 106 à 105, pour la première fois de son histoire, le Japon, mené par son incroyable capitaine, Akashi Seijuro, devient champion du Monde des moins de dix-neuf ans !

Le capitaine japonais et tous ses équipiers, arborant leur médaille du plus beau des métaux, brandissent la coupe sous une ovation délirante qui fait trembler les murs du grand gymnase de Tokyo.

* * *

 _ **Maison des Midorima**_

Monsieur Midorima observe, béat, la scène.

Dans les tribunes, il s'était dit que, si son fils avait été capable de ravir le titre de champion du monde aux incroyables Américains, il était capable d'inviter tout le monde, même les deux stars américaines à sa petite fête.

Lucas avait facilement convaincu son capitaine en louant ses talents de cuisinier qu'il disait au moins aussi bons que ceux de sa tante. LeBron James avait regardé, avec une moue comique, son équipier avec un « Tu veux dire ta tante qui nous avait fait ce festin de fou pour le quatorze juillet l'année dernière pour toute l'équipe ? ».

L'image d'une petite française derrière ses fourneaux en train de régaler une assemblée de géants basketteurs enthousiastes l'avait fait presque rire.

Et lorsque Lucas avait acquiescé, d'un grand hochement de tête, LeBron James l'avait pris par le bras sur le trajet pour aligner une liste de plats français impressionnante pour savoir « Et _ça_ , il y en aura aussi ? »... Et Stephen Curry, curieux avait suivi sans se faire prier.

Puis les Argentins, Manu Ginobili en tête n'avaient pas été difficiles à convaincre, ils étaient presque aussi heureux que lui de la victoire du Japon, saluant l'incroyable performance de chacun des joueurs.

Monsieur Midorima n'en revient toujours pas de voir autant de vedettes du basket autour de son buffet, accompagnés de la famille Murasakibara, plus que motivée par ses desserts, et le père de Kagami qui est encore plus expressif que son fils. Et ça, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible.

Quant à son propre fils, écoutant une discussion entre Stephen Curry et Joël, il est plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

Derrière lui, Monsieur Akashi observe avec attention son fils, qui parle avec les Argentins et ses amis. Il revit les semaines d'entraînements un peu folles, les matchs avec ses moments les plus tendus avec ses équipiers et ses anciens adversaires en souriant, rigolant, se moquant un peu parfois de ses propres équipiers, qui s'indignent un court instant avant d'en rire.

Il a changé.

Ou plutôt, il est redevenu celui qu'il était quand sa femme était encore en vie.

En un match, en une action, il était redevenu ce petit garçon fier, qui montrait tout sourire ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir sur un terrain.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas regardé son propre fils ?

Il ne connaît que trop bien la réponse à cette question. Sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où sa femme était morte, il s'était plongé dans le travail, fixant toujours un peu plus les exigences qu'il s'imposait, à lui comme à son fils. Dans sa douleur, il avait oublié une chose qui lui coupe le souffle.

Le jour où il avait perdu sa femme, son fils avait perdu sa mère. Et d'une certaine façon, il avait aussi perdu son père.

Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, arriverait-il un jour à renouer avec son fils ?

-Si votre propre fils est capable de mener le Japon aussi loin dans le monde du Basket, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous résister?

Monsieur Akashi étouffe un sursaut en reportant toute son attention sur Madame Kuroko, qui devait l'observer depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

-Vous êtes comme votre fils, dit-il, capable de lire dans le cœur des gens.

La mère de Kuroko esquisse un petit sourire :

-Quand les gens vous oublient, ils se révèlent facilement si vous savez observer.

-Que croyez-vous que je devrais faire ?

Et dans la seconde, il se demande bien ce qu'il lui prend. Jamais il n'avait demandé d'aide à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas pour un sujet aussi personnel.

-Votre fils est un garçon exceptionnel. Il peut tout accomplir, dit-elle. Alors aidez-le à devenir ce qu'il a vraiment envie de devenir et vous retrouverez votre vraie place dans sa vie.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Madame Aomine regarde de loin son fils sourire au milieu de ses amis et des Argentins alors qu'ils communiquent dans un mélange d'anglais, d'espagnol et surtout de gestes dans un coin de la pièce, repassant, avec beaucoup d'énergie, toutes les phases de leur dernier match. Campana fait un peu la tête devant Kise, il avait osé copier sa meilleure technique. Mais Kise le rassure en disant que si les Américains l'avaient contré si facilement, c'est que sa copie était loin d'être à la hauteur de l'original et Campana n'est pas du genre à se vexer bien longtemps.

Puis chaque groupe met beaucoup d'énergie pour tenter de gagner le prix du « coach le plus excentrique ». Akashi admet bien volontiers que les Argentins ont quelques arguments convaincants. Mais les descriptions des entraînements de parkour finissent par donner le titre de façon indiscutable aux Japonais! En fait, le seul qui ne participe pas à la surenchère, entre les deux équipes, n'est autre que Kuroko qui écoute, des étoiles dans les yeux, toutes les anecdotes qui touchent de près ou de loin son joueur préféré, le coach des Argentins, le grand Manu Ginobili.

-Votre fils a été extraordinaire, lui dit Louise.

A ses côtés, Stéphane, Jonas et Lucas, qui n'ont pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre acquiescent avec enthousiasme et Madame Aomine commence enfin à prendre conscience de l'importance du basket dans la vie de son fils et surtout à quel point il est bon.

Non pas bon, extraordinaire.

Louise lui donne sa carte.

-Le jour où il devra faire un choix, dit-elle, appelez-moi.

Louise sait que la mère d'Aomine est la seule qui avait besoin d'entendre cette simple vérité, les autres parents avaient déjà compris la valeur de leurs enfants. Puis elle lance un regard en coin à ses amis.

-Vous allez me le dire maintenant ce que vous me cachez depuis un bout de temps ?

Stéphane sourit un peu gêné. Bien sûr que Louise n'était pas dupe. C'est de Louise dont on parle.

-J'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question avant, dit Stéphane.

Louise fronce les sourcils. Elle avait, plus ou moins, imaginé qu'ils avaient organisé une surprise pour elle et son équipe dans l'hypothèse qu'ils gagnent, et qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu lui rajouter un stress supplémentaire en le lui disant.

Mais elle sait maintenant qu'elle se trompe, c'est sérieux.

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment arrêter le basket ?

Louise ferme les yeux. Elle avait décidé de faire ses adieux au basket après cette coupe. Elle avait gagné sa place pour une grande école en France et fait d'autres projets.

Et en un mois, l'ivresse de la compétition, se retrouver en charge de ses petits Japonais qui découvraient un monde qu'elle connaissait déjà bien, se confronter à tant d'équipes, voir ses joueurs tant évoluer de match en match...

Elle était retombée dedans avec une telle force que non, bien sûr que non, elle ne veut pas arrêter le basket. Elle aurait même envie de rejouer. Pourquoi pas ?

Et ses amis n'ont pas besoin d'entendre le moindre mot de sa part, ils savent.

-En cas de victoire du Japon, j'avais conclu deux deals que tu ne pourras pas refuser.

 _-Deux deals_? Répète-t-elle avec suspicion.

LeBron James et Stephen Curry se rapprochent. Ils ont beau parler en français, ils ont tous les deux compris de quoi il s'agit et la conversation passe naturellement en anglais.

-Le premier avec la fédération française. Si tu es partante, tu seras notre coach pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde.

Les yeux de Louise s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la nouvelle. C'est une proposition qu'elle ne peut pas refuser.

Revivre tout ça avec ses amis...

Ses amis, qui avaient beaucoup progressé, pense-t-elle avec un sourire, qui aurait fait reculer les plus braves alors qu'elle imagine les nouvelles possibilités de ses futures pièces.

Et LeBron James et Stephen Curry se rendent doucement compte que, pour la prochaine coupe du monde, ils se retrouveront sûrement face à leurs équipiers sur le parquet, coachés par une gamine capable de faire gagner le Japon en finale de la coupe du monde.

Définitivement dangereux.

-Le deuxième deal, dit Stéphane...

Il prend une chaise et force son amie à s'asseoir avant d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il s'apprête à parler mais LeBron James l'arrête d'un geste alors que Lucas trépigne d'impatience à ses côtés.

-Nous cherchons un nouveau coach assistant depuis presque deux mois maintenant, dit simplement LeBron James. Si vous êtes partante, le poste est à vous.

L'as américain lui tend la main et Louise l'observe comme si elle n'avait pas compris ses paroles. Elle papillonne des yeux un instant avant de prendre sa main avec enthousiasme, perdant un instant son anglais alors qu'elle imagine toutes les possibilités qu'elle allait pouvoir explorer avec de tels joueurs...

-Et comment que j'accepte !

* * *

Akashi écoute ses amis raconter, dans les détails, les entraînements que leur coach leur avait fait subir et toutes les phases de jeu de leur compétition, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux non plus. Les Argentins qu'ils avaient battus d'un tout petit point sont réellement ravis de leur victoire et ils partagent comme eux une victoire sur les Etats-Unis.

Un point commun qui leur donne l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe unique.

Mais le temps file à toute vitesse et les Argentins finissent par prendre congé car ils ont un avion très tôt, le lendemain, laissant les Japonais entre eux.

Encore euphorique de leur victoire, Kuroko rigole. Et même si cela est arrivé quelque fois dans la soirée, Vitoria n'ayant eu aucun mal à lui arracher quelques éclats de rire que Kise avait regardé d'un œil blanc, ils ne se sont pas encore habitués au spectacle.

-Je pensais, dit Kuroko sur le ton d'une excuse, que la Winter Cup allait être bien tendue cette année.

Tous se regardent avec stupeur.

Ils avaient joué et progressé de façon incroyable pour gagner cette Coupe.

Ils avaient tous montré leur meilleur basket sur le terrain, face aux meilleurs.

Et pour la prochaine Winter Cup, ils se retrouveraient tous en compétition. Et dans chacune de leurs équipes, il y aurait des membres de l'équipe qui avaient gagné la Coupe du Monde.

-Et cette année, ajoute Akashi avec un grand sourire en passant un bras sur les épaules de son ami, l'équipe à abattre, ce sera Seirin !

Oui, cette prochaine Winter Cup allait être sanglante et ils allaient adorer ça !


	54. Chapter 54

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

quelques jours après... J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre plein de sourires :-)

Et pour ceux qui suivent la NBA, Rudy Gobert continue à éblouir tout le monde sur le parquet et Klay Thompson (mon modèle pour Joël) vient de mettre 60 points en moins de trois quart temps! En 29 minutes!

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Aurelia, Mary,**_

ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura encore pas mal de chapitre, j'ai plein d'idées pour explorer le futur de tous ses persos. Et ils sont nombreux.

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

alors oui, je vais explorer à fond le futur de mes persos :-) Mais là, je suis encore dans un futur immédiat car tu verras que certaines choses évoquées avant ne sont pas encore vraiment réglées.

La mère d'Aomine aura quelques surprises dans le futur et j'adore imaginer le père de Kagami :-) Il y aura une petite scène avec Akashi père dans ce chapitre, tu verras.

Encore un grand merci pour tes comms aussi flatteurs

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Tokyo**_

 _ **5h23**_

David Belle réajuste sa steadycam, rehaussée d'un stabilisateur maison qui lui permet de faire ses petites vidéos de parkour avec fluidité.

Et là, il a une bande de nouveaux champions du monde plus qu'enthousiastes et leur coach en face de lui avec un ballon et, pour cadre, les rues d'un Tokyo désert sous les rayons pâles d'un soleil naissant. C'est parfait.

Il tourne la caméra vers lui :

-Aujourd'hui, je vous amène dans les rues de Tokyo avec une amie, Louise Hugo. Rien de moins que la coach de nos grandes vedettes, l'équipe championne du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans de basket, pour un spectacle étonnant. La séance de parkour que je vais vous présenter n'a pas de difficultés particulières mais ce parkour que je vous dévoile ce matin a un petit quelque chose d'unique.

Il place la caméra vers Louise en lui demandant :

-Prête ?

Louise est visiblement nerveuse. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ses petites sessions de parkour avec un ballon mais là, la caméra tourne. Et ses joueurs sont impatients de voir ce dont elle est capable.

-Si je me plante, tu détruis cette vidéo...

David Belle acquiesce avec un grand sourire et s'éloigne un peu pour la laisser se préparer.

A bonne distance, il se tourne vers sa caméra et murmure :

-Et comme vous pouvez le constater, dit-il sur le ton du secret, Louise ne sait pas vraiment qu'on est en live...

Aomine et Kagami, qui écoutent d'une oreille, rigolent comme des idiots avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Belle, qui leur fait signe de se taire, frénétiquement.

Son parkour, c'est celui qu'elle avait emprunté pendant ses joggings matinaux, elle le connaît par cœur et avait repéré chaque endroit où elle pourrait jouer et faire rebondir son ballon.

Louise glisse ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, se concentrant sur la musique pour oublier la caméra, et les regards tournés vers elle.

Un vieux Daft Punk dont elle n'arriverait jamais à se lasser, pense-t-elle en souriant avant de s'élancer.

Sur son trajet, il y avait une série de bancs, d'escaliers et un parapet permettant un petit saut ainsi qu'un mur immense où elle pourrait faire deux trois choses sympas. Une petite séance de parkour modeste mais qui prend une autre dimension avec un ballon dans la main.

Gérer le ballon, c'est autant une question de rythme que de calculs.

Pour le rythme, elle fait confiance à la musique. Pour le calcul, elle a suffisamment repéré les lieux pour y arriver. Elle sait même exactement où elle veut l'arrêter.

Et tout se déroule parfaitement jusqu'à son arrivée sur un terrain de basket où elle met toute son attention dans un dribble rapide et un trois points que Midorima acquiesce d'un petit hochement de tête.

Louise détache ses écouteurs et se tourne à la fois soulagée de ne pas s'être ridiculisée et heureuse d'avoir mené parfaitement sa petite démonstration.

Un seul regard à David et à ses joueurs lui donne envie de sourire. Elle peut presque lire en toutes lettres dans leurs yeux « à mon tour ! »

Un petit rire échappe à Louise :

-Vos coachs vont me détester !

* * *

 _ **Appartement des Kise**_

 _ **Le soir-même**_

Devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement des Kise, Kuroko hésite.

Les derniers mots que lui avait glissés Kise à la soirée chez les Midorima résonnent encore à ses oreilles.

« J'ai hâte qu'on puisse fêter ça, rien que tous les deux. »

Rien que tous les deux...

Il n'est pas naïf au point de ne pas savoir ce que Kise attend. Et lui aussi est impatient de pousser un peu plus l'exploration de ce qu'il s'était autorisé à faire en pleine compétition.

Mais ça ne le rend pas moins nerveux pour autant.

Entre deux garçons, tout est différent, rien n'est naturel. Et il a un peu peur de la place que lui réserve Kise dans leur histoire.

Aux yeux de tous, il ressemble plus à une fille qu'à un joueur de basket.

Il se surprend à appuyer sur la sonnette, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

 _-Entre!_

L'invitation de Kise à entrer lui parvient, assourdi par la lourde porte en bois, qu'il pousse pour découvrir un véritable champ de bataille dans la cuisine.

Kise est en train de surveiller d'un air expert tout un tas de casseroles fumantes et de plats en train de cuire...

-Est-ce que je rêve ou est-ce que ce sont les plats de Monsieur Midorima ? Dit Kuroko déjà impatient de tout goûter.

Kise observe avec intérêt l'œil pétillant de Kuroko en se disant que cela valait bien tous ses efforts.

-Juste deux plats, il nous a donné, à Akiko et moi, pour notre crémaillère, deux de ses incroyables recettes. C'est un peu long à préparer mais j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit réussi!

-Ça sent déjà incroyablement bon, dit Kuroko qui n'a plus rien d'inexpressif.

Le reste de la soirée s'enchaîne naturellement et la tension de Kuroko se fond lentement dans la liste des plats préparés par Kise et finit, presque, par disparaître devant le milkshake à la vanille qu'il lui présente.

Ce soir, il y a un match des Cavaliers contre les Raptors, un match de la summer league où ils avaient hâte de voir LeBron James et Lucas affronter l'équipe de Toronto.

Kise en profite un peu pour se rapprocher, et passer un bras sur les épaules de Kuroko, qui le laisse faire en tentant de faire taire sa nervosité.

Une tentative assez pathétique, que Kise n'a pas de mal à percer.

-Kurokocchi, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les siens, tu sais que je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit.

Kuroko se mord les lèvres, se sentant ridicule d'être aussi transparent, et mal à l'aise avec quelque chose qui aurait dû être naturel. Quel idiot !

-J'en ai envie aussi, dit-il. Mais …

Kuroko ne sait pas trop comment finir cette phrase.

-Je sais que non seulement une première fois, dit Kise, est rarement parfaite et qu'entre garçons c'est compliqué, pour ne pas dire douloureux. Alors je m'étais dit qu'on aurait tout un week-end pour s'en remettre, dit-il en souriant. J'ai cuisiné pour quinze et j'ai assez de films, de séries et de matchs de basket pour qu'on n'ait pas à bouger du canapé en se lamentant comme des petits-vieux...

Les yeux de Kuroko s'agrandissent de surprise...

-Et je me rends compte en disant ça, dit Kise, gêné au plus haut point, que c'est la proposition la moins romantique du monde...

Kise se frappe le front de la paume en murmurant « Quel idiot ! » pendant que Kuroko rigole en exorcisant toute sa tension.

-J'avais un peu peur que tu me voies comme une fille, enfin je veux dire...

-Faut arrêter de lire les romances pour gamines, Kurokocchi, se moque Kise avec un grand sourire. C'est pas parce que t'es le plus mignon de nous deux que tu dois assumer le rôle de la fille !

-Je ne suis pas le plus mignon, dit Kuroko, en boudant.

-Bien sûr que si, rigole de plus belle Kise, en se rapprochant encore un peu plus.

Mais cette fois, Kuroko n'a plus peur. Oui, ce n'est pas romantique, mais ce n'est pas compliqué non plus. Mais c'est toujours aussi excitant. Et ça lui plaît.

-Et je sais de quoi je parle, continue Kise. J'ai déjà tout vu sous la douche !

Les yeux de Kuroko s'agrandissent un peu plus devant l'effronterie de Kise mais il n'est plus du tout mal à l'aise. Ce serait sûrement douloureux mais ce serait aussi incroyable et simple.

-Kurokocchi, dit plus sérieusement Kise, si, un jour, on doit suivre des règles, ce sera les nôtres.

Les yeux de Kise s'illuminent d'une nouvelle lueur plus intense et plus sombre que celle qui animait ses yeux quand il se retrouvait face à un défi à sa hauteur sur le parquet.

-Là, ici et maintenant, j'ai envie de toi.

Le cœur de Kuroko saute un battement lorsque Kise lui prend la main.

-Mais si tu n'es pas prêt, si tu …

-Kise kun, l'interrompt Kuroko d'un baiser, tu parles trop...

* * *

 _ **Une petite heure plus tard**_

Kise et Kuroko sont assis dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que le match allait commencer, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-C'était pas si douloureux que ça, dit Kise...

-Un peu quand même, grimace Kuroko.

-Mais c'était bien quand même...

-Un peu rapide, réplique Kuroko d'un ton moqueur. Mais bien quand même, finit-il par avouer avec un sourire un peu trop grand.

-On peut que s'améliorer, dit Kise en se collant un peu plus à Kuroko alors que le match allait commencer. Il faudra qu'on s'entraîne...

-Ca tombe bien, souffle Kuroko, j'adore m'entraîner.

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Kagami**_

 _ **Au même moment**_

Kagami sourit en regardant Aomine s'appliquer avec le regard d'un enfant qui chercherait à colorier sans dépasser les lignes sur sa feuille de coloriage.

Impatient comme rarement, il avait voulu commencer, tout de suite, les cours d'anglais. Ils avaient fait quelques uns contre uns dans l'après-midi et Kagami l'avait invité chez lui pour travailler et regarder le match des Cavs. Il en avait profité pour évaluer un peu son niveau en anglais. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a du pain sur la planche !

Mais Aomine est plus que motivé alors il devrait vite progresser. Au moins à l'oral.

Regarder des matchs sur une chaîne américaine allait l'aider.

-Le match va commencer, dit Kagami. On finira ça plus tard.

Aomine relève la tête de son exercice, prêt à foncer voir le match. Il a autant envie de voir LeBron James progresser sur le terrain que Lucas face aux Canadiens.

-Tu te rends compte que notre coach va devenir la coach des Cavs ! S'exclame Kagami.

-Je donnerai cher pour assister aux premiers entraînements !

-En tout cas, y en a un qui est heureux, dit Kagami en apportant deux assiettes pleines du wok qu'il avait préparé.

-Alors qu'elle est même pas encore à Cleveland !

Le match n'avait pas commencé que déjà tous pouvaient voir qu'un joueur des Cavs est plus motivé que les autres. Lucas, qui fait partie du cinq de départ, ne tient plus en place et son coach est obligé de le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Il va en faire qu'une bouchée des Raptors! S'exclame Kagami, impatient d'entendre le coup d'envoi.

-C'est quand même dommage que Kise et Tetsu n'aient pas pu venir voir le match, dit Aomine. C'est notre dernier week-end avant la reprise des cours.

Kagami jette un regard suspicieux à Aomine. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait pas compris ? Sérieusement...

-Je crois qu'ils avaient mieux à faire, dit Kagami.

-Mieux à faire que regarder un matchs des Cavs' ? Demande Aomine en train de sérieusement se demander ce qui pouvait être mieux que regarder LeBron James évoluer sur un terrain !

-T'as vraiment pas compris ?

-Compris quoi ? Demande Aomine.

-Sérieusement ? Se moque Kagami.

-Oui, s'énerve Aomine, _sérieusement_ répète-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

-T'as pas remarqué que Kise ne dormait pas dans sa chambre depuis au moins une semaine à l'hôtel.

Aomine fronce les sourcils en se rappelant la première nuit à l'hôtel où il avait surpris Kise devant la porte de Kuroko.

-Kise fait des cauchemars, dit-il. Il voulait aller dans la chambre de Tetsu parce qu'avec lui, il arrivait à dormir. Et…

-Moi, je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de cauchemars qu'ils passaient ses nuits dans la chambre de Kuroko..

-Tu veux dire que …., dit-il alors qu'il commence enfin à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

-Yep ! S'amuse Kagami.

-Nooon...

-Siiiii ...

-Ben, merde. Je trouve que c'est presque injuste, dit Aomine avec une étrange grimace.

Les yeux de Kagami s'agrandissent d'horreur alors qu'il se tourne vers Aomine.

-Aomine, me dis-pas que ça te dérange! Je sais que ...

-Mais non idiot ! Je m'en fous de qui couche avec qui. Ce que je trouve injuste, c'est que Kise pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. Et il choisit Tetsu.

Kagami rigole en regardant de nouveau l'écran où Lucas vient de laisser sur place deux adversaires avant de faire une passe incroyable à son capitaine.

-C'est un peu, continue Aomine en boudant un peu, comme si on avait confié les clés d'une pâtisserie à quelqu'un qui les refuse en disant « Non, désolé, j'aime pas les gâteaux ! »

Alors que LeBron fait trembler le panier adverse avec un dunk qui ouvre le score du match, Aomine, encore en train de digérer la nouvelle, continue son monologue :

-Si ils sont heureux comme ça, c'est cool.

Kagami acquiesce d'un hochement de tête convenu.

-Et les prochains matchs Kaijo/Seirin vont être encore plus intéressants, continue rêveusement Aomine.

Cette fois, c'est Kagami qui réfléchit en silence aux paroles d'Aomine.

* * *

 _ **Manoir Akashi**_

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Dans l'immense parc de la propriété de la demeure familiale des Akashi, le chef de famille pose une main sur la pierre froide de la tombe de sa femme.

Demain matin, son fils repart pour Kyoto, et Rakuzan, et il aurait aimé tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Une façon de lui parler, de faire un pas vers lui. Mais rien. Il n'avait rien fait. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire.

Parler à ses collaborateurs, mener un conseil, négocier, il sait faire.

Mais parler à son fils ?

Il ne sait même pas par où commencer.

Si seulement tu pouvais me donner une piste ? Pense-t-il en posant sa deuxième main sur le marbre froid.

-Père ?

Arraché à ses pensées, il manque de sursauter en voyant son fils dans son dos.

-Seijuro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là?

Mais quel idiot !

Pourquoi pas : est-ce que tu as fini tes devoirs ?!

-Je voulais juste parler un peu à mère, dit-il simplement.

Ta mère aurait préféré que tu passes ton temps avec tes amis plutôt qu'à payer tes respects devant une tombe, pense-t-il.

-A moi aussi, elle me manque, dit-il tristement.

Peu habitué à voir son père aussi _vulnérable_ , un mot qui paraît si étrange même dans son esprit, Seijuro regarde son père sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je pense que ta mère n'aimerait pas que l'on soit là, tristement penchés sur cette pierre froide. Elle aimait sourire, la musique, les voyages, te voir jouer au basket. Elle aurait été tellement fière de toi.

-On a gagné la Coupe, dit Seijuro en souriant, un tout petit peu moins mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as gagné qu'elle aurait été fière, mais parce que tu as donné ton maximum à chaque instant sur le terrain pour ton équipe, pour tes amis.

-Merci, père.

C'est peut-être le premier merci sincère qu'il lui adresse et, pendant un instant éphémère, le père et le fils sont aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

Alors qu'il raccompagne son fils vers le manoir, Masaomi pense que, même s'il est modeste, c'est tout de même un début.

* * *

 _ **Trois jours plus tard**_

 _ **Hôtel Okura**_

Stéphane ne repart que demain pour San Antonio et avait décidé d'aider Louise à régler les détails de son contrat. Il avait appelé son agent qui avait pris le premier avion pour s'occuper du dossier.

Thomas s'occupe de tous les joueurs français en NBA et c'est bien la première fois qu'une des personnes qu'il représente lui demande d'assister aux négociations.

Il regarde Louise en soupirant :

-Sur une échelle de un à dix, vous situez à combien votre envie de prendre ce poste.

Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse et l'interrompt avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Avec un regard pareil, elle est au moins à onze.

Ça allait être _très_ facile de négocier avec son client à côté qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était prête à tout pour obtenir son job.

-Si vous voulez vraiment assister aux négociations, dit-il, promettez-moi que vous ne direz pas un mot.

Louise acquiesce d'un hochement de tête silencieux pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Satisfait, Thomas lui prend le bras et se dirige vers le bureau où l'attendait le patron des Cavaliers et son trésorier.

\- Je sais que cette équipe vous tient à cœur, mais en dessous de dix, dit-il, j'aurais eu d'autres propositions à vous montrer.

Louise observe sans un mot la négociation et c'est presque comme regarder un film étranger dans une langue proche de la vôtre, on comprend quelques mots, les intonations nous donnent des indications mais dans le détail, ça reste globalement flou...

-Je vous propose un contrat classique, dit le trésorier, une base de deux, quatre pour deux, plus 3c par an avec une option pour un renouvellement.

Thomas rigole et personne ne paraît offensé.

-A moins de vingt pour deux, je crois qu'on ira tenter notre chance ailleurs.

-Dix...

-Quinze !

-Douze …

-Treize et deux c par an.

-Treize et trois c. Par an. Non négociable.

Thomas réfléchit un instant. Il sait reconnaître le moment où il atteint les limites de ce qu'il peut obtenir. Il est payé pour ça. Il accepte donc le deal d'une franche poignée de main. Cette fois, Louise, même si elle n'a rien compris à leur négociation, est sûre d'une chose, elle allait être la coach assistant d'une des plus grande équipe du monde et son sourire en dit plus long que n'importe quel discours.

-Je suis curieux, avoue Thomas à son interlocuteur, trois c, c'est une proposition que vous feriez aux joueurs. Pas au coach. Alors pourquoi ?

-Elle est jeune, c'est une fille et elle est blanche. Autant dire presque aussi rare dans le milieu qu'un stade vide pour une finale. Et la petite vidéo de parkour, qu'elle a faite il y a trois jours, a fait un tel buzz qu'on a déjà eu trois nouveaux sponsors qui sont prêts à signer un gros chèque si elle apparaît dans une de leur pub.

Louise commence à comprendre que 3c, c'est 3 _commercials,_ autrement dit trois spots de publicité pour ces fameux sponsors. Les sponsors en NBA n'apparaissaient pas sur les maillots des joueurs comme en Europe mais les joueurs assuraient des publicités pour leurs sponsors tous les ans.

Les publicités HEB des Spurs l'avaient toujours fait beaucoup rire.

Elle ne sait pas trop quoi penser du fait qu'elle allait en devoir faire trois par an pour les Cavs.

-Au fait, demande-t-elle à Thomas, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement Treize pour deux ?

-Treize millions pour deux ans, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence, un beau deal pour un premier contrat. Et ils ont une option sur vous pour un renouvellement, ce qui veut dire que s'ils vous offrent la même chose qu'une autre équipe dans deux ans, vous devez les privilégier.

Les yeux de Louise s'agrandissent de stupeurs... Treize millions en deux ans ! C'est complètement démesuré ! Complètement fou !

-Vous savez, j'avais une offre à dix des Lakers pour vous. Treize, c'est vraiment pas mal.

Alors qu'il lui raconte son rôle et la façon dont il pourrait l'aider pour sa future carrière, qu'il s'occuperait de toute la paperasse et qu'elle avait dix jours avant de commencer son poste, son esprit reste bloqué sur ces derniers mots... Oui, _treize c'est vraiment pas mal._

* * *

 _Extra scene_

 _Bien plus tard_

 _Humamis Commercial_

 _For every mission, we've got you a pro._

Dans la salle de réunion de la petite agence d'intérim Humamis, trois collaborateurs se regardent comme des conspirateurs en train de fomenter un complot des plus complexes.

-Cette fille, dit le plus grand d'entre eux …

Il pose un dossier complet où apparaît la photo de Louise bien visible sur la première page portant un chemisier aux couleurs des Cavs avec le logo bien visible de la NBA sur le cœur.

-… elle est _vraiment_ capable de tout.

La flamme du challenge pétille dans le regard des trois conspirateurs.

-On va la mettre au défi.

L'image change et le plus grand des trois dit à Louise qui attend sagement sa mission :

-Votre mission est de faire gagner les championnats du monde de basket à la France.

-Bien, dit-elle sans trahir la moindre émotion en hochant la tête mécaniquement.

Dans la salle de réunion, le plus grand des collaborateurs pose un journal où s'étale en gros titres la victoire de la France devant une assemblée qui s'est un peu étoffée.

-Ramène le globe, dit-il.

Dans le bureau, c'est l'effervescence « Le globe ! Le globe !» alors qu'il apparaît et tournoie à toute vitesse. Le chef l'arrête dans sa course et désigne du doigt un pays au hasard.

Le Japon.

Le sourire de connivence des conspirateurs s'agrandit dans la même seconde.

Là, c'est sûr, ils vont la coincer !

Et là scène se répète, Louise est toujours aussi expressive qu'un Droopy au comble du bonheur en prenant sa mission et le plus grand des collaborateurs arrive dans le bureau avec un journal qui montre en une « La première victoire du Japon en Coupe du Monde de Basket ! ».

Cette fois, tous les membres de l'agence laisse échapper un même soupir, à deux doigts de déclarer forfait lorsque l'un d'entre eux a une idée.

Il arrive devant Louise :

-Votre mission est de faire perdre les Cavs'.

Et pour la première fois, Louise se mord les lèvres nerveusement. Elle réfléchit longuement à sa future mission en passant une main derrière la nuque en faisant une moue comique avant de prendre la parole :

-L'équipe de Cleveland ?

-Oui.

-Avec le grand LeBron James ?

-Oui.

Louise réfléchit avec un air des plus comiques pour quelqu'un qui n'avait montré aucune émotion jusqu'à présente.

-Non, dit-elle en secouant résolument la tête. Je ne prends pas les missions impossibles.

Et le slogan de l'entreprise apparaît à l'écran un peu modifié.

 _For ALMOST every mission, we've got you a pro._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Les publicités des joueurs de NBA sont souvent tournées sur l'autodérision. Les pub des Spurs pour HEB sont vraiment drôles, LeBron James et Stephen Curry ont aussi tournés des pubs basées sur l'autodérision que j'adore.

Jetez un œil sur youtube, ça se trouve assez facilement. Je vous conseille quand même celles des Spurs :-)


	55. Chapter 55

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

un petit chapitre un peu différent car centré sur mes persos. Je sais que cela plaît souvent moins mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous en montrer un peu plus sur mes petits français.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et rassurez-vous, la suite remettra nos petits Japonais au premier plan.

Alors je vous présente, un peu en avance (ma journée de demain est impossible, je préfère poster en avance du coup), un petit focus sur Louise et Lucas à Cleveland.

 **Oh, je vous conseille de lire mes notes à la fin du chapitre, cela vous éclairera sur deux trois refs :-)**

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Mary,**_

je construis toujours mes histoires ainsi, une accumulation de petites scènes qui finissent par toutes s'imbriquer dans un grand tableau final. Du coup ton comm' me fait très plaisir parce que je vois que ça marche :-)

* * *

 _ **Aurelia,**_

Je suis la reine du fluff :-) En fait, quand j'écrivais les matchs, mon esprit imaginait toutes ses scènes en réaction au stress de l'écriture des matchs. J'adore ces scènes!

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

Kise/Kuroko, j'aime imaginer ce côté simple à leur relation. Ils sont trop chous :-) De même que l'amitié entre Aomine et Kagami est si naturelle. J'adore quand ils se charrient... ils s'adorent en fait.

Akashi et son père... Oui cela va évoluer, lentement mais sûrement. J'ai été tentée d'accélérer les choses mas ça n'aurait pas été très réaliste. Et j'aime bien cette façon dont son père lui dit qu'il est fier de lui, indirectement. En disant que sa mère aurait été fière ...

Alors comme je le disais au dessus, le prochain chapitre est centrée sur Lucas et Louise à Cleveland. C'est un peu différent car centré sur mes OC.

J'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Dix ans plus tôt**_

 _ **Chambre de Lucas**_

Du haut de ses dix ans, Lucas n'en mène pas large en regardant Louise devant lui. Dans sa chambre. C'est la première fois qu'une fille entre dans sa chambre. Et c'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est une grande blonde, qui fait au moins une tête de plus que lui, et qui pose un regard intimidant sur tout.

Oui, cette fille l'impressionne. Elle le rend un peu mal à l'aise.

Mais c'est la seule du groupe qui sait jouer au basket et quand il avait proposé de prendre son ballon, elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner.

En déménageant dans le quartier, il avait atterri dans sa classe en milieu d'année, pas une situation facile quand on est un gringalet blondinet qui se retrouve au milieu d'une classe de géants impressionnants. Dès la première minute, il les avait tous remarqués, Jonas et son sourire ravageur, Baptiste le plus grand et le plus calme d'entre eux, Stéphane, de loin le plus malin du groupe, Joël toujours attentif aux autres, et il s'était tout de suite dit qu'ils feraient de très bons joueurs pour une équipe. Même Louise, qui est de loin la fille la plus grande de la classe et la seule personne du groupe à s'y connaître au moins autant que lui en basket.

Il avait bien joué son coup... Le tournoi de street basket du quartier avait lieu dans deux mois et il avait besoin d'une équipe. Il avait commencé par leur montrer quelques matchs. Son enthousiasme et l'admiration de Louise les avaient convaincu un à un. Puis ils s'étaient mis à parler du terrain de street basket du quartier.

Ils habitaient tous à deux pas du terrain, c'était simple de s'y rendre. Et il avait un ballon...

Dans une semaine ou deux, il leur montrerait l'affiche du tournoi. Un tournoi qui n'interdisait pas les équipes mixtes, il avait vérifié...

Il récupère son ballon sous son lit et voit Louise en train de regarder le poster de son joueur préféré. Le grand, l'immense LeBron James qui claque un dunk terrifiant sur le terrain.

-C'est le joueur que tu nous as montré ? Demande-t-elle. Le joueur des Cavaliers ?

Les yeux de Lucas s'agrandissent d'admiration devant le poster de son joueur préféré.

-Un jour, dit-il, je jouerai avec lui.

Il n'a pas le temps de revenir sur ses mots, ayant bien conscience de l'énormité de ce qu'il vient de dire. Parce que, même s'il y croit de tout son cœur, il sait à quel point c'est arrogant.

Il se prépare à prendre les moqueries de Louise dans les dents. Mais rien ne vient. Elle regarde avec attention le poster.

\- Si tu mets toute ton énergie dans ce but, je suis sûre que tu réussiras.

* * *

 _ **Huit ans plus tard**_

 _ **Cleveland**_

 _ **Quicken Loans Arena**_

 _ **Cleveland/Denver**_

 _ **3e quart temps 70-90**_

David Blatt, le coach de Cleveland, secoue la tête en soupirant.

Ses titulaires, LeBron James en tête, n'en font qu'à leur tête et le match sombre peu à peu. Son ailier est déjà à quatre fautes, et l'équipe à huit. Alors que le troisième quart temps est à peine commencé.

Il réfléchit à ses options, en regardant son banc. Le grand blond commence à faire de belles choses à l'entraînement et surtout, c'est un des rares à faire ce qu'on lui demande, quand on le lui demande.

-Simon, tu rentres !

La plupart des joueurs sont nerveux à l'idée de mettre un pied sur le parquet pour leurs premières minutes de jeu en NBA, surtout quand la situation est aussi difficile, menée de vingt points sur son parquet. Même les supporters les plus acharnés commencent déjà à perdre espoir.

Mais le jeune Français est complètement focalisé sur le jeu. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire et il est prêt.

Dès la première seconde, alors que Denver mène l'attaque, il vole une passe un peu trop confiante et remonte tous le terrain, attirant toute la défense avant de faire une passe décisive à son capitaine.

Puis il enchaîne les passes, les blocs et les interceptions.

A la fin du troisième quart temps, ils ne sont plus qu'à six points de retard et l'espoir renaît dans les rangs. La foule se met à applaudir à tout rompre son équipe qui se bat sur le terrain.

Trois minutes après le début du dernier quart temps, Cleveland revient au score.

Alors que Denver tente de revenir devant la remontée de son adversaire, le match devient tendu et Blatt fait signe à son assistant pour lui montrer les stats du match. Il s'en doutait mais il est quand même surpris.

En moins de vingt minutes, avec dix passes décisives, huit rebonds et quatre blocs, le Français est à deux doigts du double double. Et il n'a pas mis un seul panier.

Alors qu'il a fait toutes ses passes à son Capitaine qui rayonne sur le parquet d'une assurance insolente, alors qu'à lui seul, il a renversé la situation, le public ne l'a même pas remarqué.

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

 _ **Loft de Lucas**_

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

Madame Martinez réajuste son chignon, d'un geste, et observe l'immeuble de pierres blanches du centre de Cleveland, un quartier de plus en plus en vue, un quartier à taille humaine où les gosses jouaient dans la rue et sur le terrain de basket, avec des cafés et des restos branchés, des commerces un peu chics et quelques écoles qui commençaient à se faire un nom.

Cet immeuble, qui devait être un des plus anciens de la ville, au moins cent ans, a un cachet certain, qui s'intègre parfaitement au quartier, et le propriétaire du loft, qu'elle observe d'un œil expert, recherche une femme de ménage. Et elle a vraiment besoin de ce travail.

Le propriétaire, Lucas Simon, un grand blond aux yeux clairs, n'a que quelques années de plus que son fils et il est déjà un des titulaires de l'équipe de l'équipe de basket de Cleveland. Elle avait déjà travaillé pour quelques célébrités de la ville et elle sait qu'ils font rarement de bons patrons.

Mais là, non seulement, elle avait besoin de travailler mais, si elle avait parmi ses clients un des équipiers de LeBron James, son fils lui avait promis de mettre les bouchées doubles au lycée en échange d'un autographe... Et ça, ce ne serait pas du luxe !

Il fallait déjà se faire embaucher avant de faire des plans sur la comète.

-Vous pensez qu'il faut combien de temps pour vous occuper d'un tel espace ? Dit Lucas presque en s'excusant que ce soit aussi grand.

-Je dirais deux fois trois heures par semaine, dit-elle, à 15 dollars l'heure.

Soit 90 dollars par semaine dont elle a plus que besoin.

Lucas réfléchit et Madame Martinez panique un peu. Quinze dollars, c'est un peu plus que ce qu'elle demande habituellement, elle avait peut-être fait une erreur …

-Deux fois quatre heures par semaine, 20 dollars de l'heure, dit Lucas comme un joueur au poker renchérirait sur une mise.

Madame Martinez fronce les sourcils, en examinant Lucas comme s'il était devenu fou :

-Monsieur Simon …

-Lucas, la rectifie-t-elle.

-Monsieur Lucas, reprend-elle sans se démonter, est-ce que vous comprenez vraiment l'anglais ?

Lucas rigole un instant :

-Six heures, c'est trop juste, dit-il. Et mon père m'a toujours dit qu'être riche, c'est surtout pouvoir payer la vraie valeur des choses. Votre travail vaut bien 20 dollars de l'heure.

Madame Martinez conclut le marché inespéré d'une poignée de main et d'un grand sourire en pensant que Monsieur Simon avait fait du bon travail avec son fils.

* * *

 _ **Plusieurs mois plus tard**_

Madame Martinez termine tranquillement de préparer la plus grande des chambres d'amis, de loin sa pièce préférée du loft, en se disant que jamais elle n'avait accordé autant d'attention à un travail.

Monsieur Lucas, même dans ses pensées elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du Monsieur qui est rapidement devenu plus une marque de respect qu'une barrière entre eux, est quelqu'un d'altruiste, dans la plus pure définition.

Il est heureux quand les gens sont heureux autour de lui et il fait tout pour.

Elle avait bien mis trois semaines à lui avouer que son fils aurait aimé avoir un autographe sur son ballon. Les yeux de Lucas s'étaient littéralement enflammés, il avait pris son ballon et avait oublié de lui rendre... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait crû. Deux jours plus tard, il lui avait rendu son ballon, signé par tous les membres de l'équipe. Avec, en prime, deux tickets pour son fils et elle pour le prochain match des Cavaliers et une invitation pour son fils à venir jouer avec lui et les gosses du quartier la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait le temps.

La photo du jour où son fils avait joué pour la première fois sur le terrain en bas de la rue avec Lucas est bien encadrée sur la bibliothèque de la chambre d'amis. Et Madame Martinez n'avait jamais vu son fils sourire autant.

Le quatorze juillet dernier, Lucas lui avait demandé si elle pouvait, avec son fils, réserver sa journée. Payée au même tarif qu'une journée de travail, bien sûr, s'était empressé de rajouter Lucas, pour elle et son fils ! Elle n'avait pas refusé, bien sûr, et ils avaient eu pour mission d'aller chercher « Tatie Adèle », la vieille tante de Lucas, qui venait rendre visite à son neveu préféré. La vieille femme ne parlait pas l'anglais mais elle maîtrisait assez bien l'espagnol, sa langue natale, sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles Lucas lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'elle alors qu'il était à l'entraînement.

La vieille tatie s'est révélée être une boule d'énergie incroyable qui avait envie de faire un véritable festin pour son neveu et tous ses amis pour la fête nationale française. Et elle les avait mis à contribution comme un général en bataille gérant ses troupes pendant toute la journée.

Le soir, alors qu'un véritable banquet était dressé dans le salon de plats dont elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parlé tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres et qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'image délicate et un peu précieuse qu'elle avait toujours eu de la cuisine française, ils avaient accueilli toute l'équipe des Cavaliers pour la célébration de la fête nationale française.

Lucas leur avait présenté naturellement tous les membres de l'équipe et son fils était sur un petit nuage devant LeBron James. Et le grand capitaine des Cavaliers n'avait pas lâché son fils et la tante de Lucas pour apprendre tous les noms des plats incroyables du buffet.

La photo de LeBron James, de la tante de Lucas et de son fils en train de s'attaquer au buffet est aussi en bonne place sur la bibliothèque.

Et celui qui avait le plus grand appétit n'est pas celui que l'on croit.

A cet instant, Lucas arrive, comme toujours le téléphone vissé à la main, des pâtisseries dans l'autre en grande conversation en français.

Madame Martinez avait mis longtemps à comprendre que la personne au bout du fil à qui Lucas racontait ses journées, elle ne parle pas le français mais une conversation où les mots LeBron James reviennent aussi souvent ne peuvent que concerner le basket, est toujours la même.

Elle regarde la photo la plus ancienne, une bande de gosses, tout sourire, un trophée d'une coupe de basket dans la main. Et au milieu, il y avait une grande blonde aux yeux bleus en train de sourire.

C'est elle, la personne au bout du fil.

Louise.

La nouvelle petite sensation du basket, qui avait battu les Etats-Unis en finale de la Coupe du Monde des moins de 19 ans, la future coach assistante des Cavaliers, la plus jeune coach assistant de l'histoire de la NBA que Cleveland attend de pied ferme. Et elle avait gagné avec le Japon, son fils disait que c'était à peu près aussi étonnant que de voir LeBron James perdre face à un amateur.

Définitivement improbable.

Et comme souvent, lorsque Lucas rentrait avant son propre départ, il partageait avec elle ses petites pâtisseries autour d'un café dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle l'écoute d'une oreille raconter les dernières actions un peu folles de son capitaine, elle sourit, acquiesce un peu machinalement et marmonne en espagnol, une langue qu'elle sait qu'il ne maîtrise pas :

-Si vous ne lui dites rien, je crois que je finirai par le faire moi-même.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain**_

 _ **Aéroport de Cleveland**_

Lucas observe la foule qui commence à grossir alors qu'il attend l'arrivée des passagers de l'avion Paris/Cleveland. Il y a déjà quelques journalistes, qui veulent les premiers mots de Louise.

Avoir embauché la plus jeune coach assistant de l'histoire de la NBA ferait presque passer le fait que ce soit une fille inaperçu.

-Coach Hugo, lui demande le premier journaliste, on raconte que le poste vous a été offert pas LeBron James en personne.

Louise sourit. Un immense sourire qui montre à tous à quel point elle est heureuse d'être là, à Cleveland, pour être la coach assistant de la meilleure équipe de la NBA.

-Disons que c'est lui qui m'a fait part de l'offre. Une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je vais tout faire pour me montrer digne de cette incroyable opportunité.

Un second journaliste s'approche :

-Votre petite vidéo de parkour a fait le tour de la planète basket. Vous avez un message pour les joueurs qui souhaiteraient s'y mettre ?

Louise perd son sourire un instant :

-Deux choses, dit-elle. Premièrement, le parkour est un vrai sport mais un sport qui peut être dangereux si vous n'avez pas les bases, alors prenez vos précautions avant de vous lancer. Et deuxièmement, si je vois un de mes futurs joueurs s'y essayer sans que je ne l'autorise …

Son sourire se fige et, là encore, pas besoin d'en rajouter, tout le monde a compris. Les journalistes rigolent nerveusement en se disant que la nouvelle coach n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Lucas l'arrache à toute l'attention en la prenant par le bras. Le taxi les attend à la sortie et il a envie de profiter au maximum de la présence de Louise avant qu'elle ne redevienne officiellement sa coach.

Il veut lui montrer sa ville, tous les coins qu'il avait découverts en se disant que Louise aurait trop aimé voir tous ses endroits incroyables. Alors qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés dans le taxi et qu'il donne son adresse au chauffeur, il se rend compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il la prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement content que tu sois là.

Et contrairement à d'habitude, Louise passe un bras dans son dos et accepte avec un grand sourire l'accolade :

-J'ai encore l'impression que c'est un rêve.

Un très beau rêve, pense Lucas.

Après avoir déposé toutes les affaires de Louise chez lui, il l'amène dans le petit resto français du quartier, puis dans ce fameux bistro où les photos des capitaines ayant battu les States étaient toutes affichées. Le patron ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'elle signe sa photo elle-même.

Tout le monde avait applaudi en lui souhaitant le meilleur au sein des Cavs.

C'est toute une ville qui respire au rythme du ballon qui rebondit sur le parquet du stade et des scores de leur équipe. Une effervescence, une ferveur qui rend euphorique, animent toute la ville pour ceux qui aiment le basket.

Lucas veut tout lui montrer et ils passent la journée à arpenter les rues de la ville, visiter tous ses coins préférés, faire quelques paniers avec les gamins du quartier sur le terrain en bas de la rue qui regardent Louise avec beaucoup d'intérêt... C'est la future coach assistant de la ville !

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Lucas**_

 _ **Le soir-même**_

Assis dans l'immense canapé du salon, ils sont en train de regarder le match des Warriors contre les Lakers, un match de la Summer League où Joël fait partie du cinq majeur.

Louise sent que le décalage horaire, le fait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de souffler depuis la Coupe du monde et la journée incroyable qu'elle vient de vivre commencent à faire effet. Et même un match aussi intense, où son ami est en train de se dépasser, a du mal à la maintenir éveillée.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit Lucas. Ta chambre est prête et je ne t'ai pas ménagé aujourd'hui.

Louise sourit en se rappelant cette incroyable journée, ferme les yeux et pose sa tête contre le bras de Lucas, qui ouvre ses bras pour lui permettre de se reposer contre lui.

-Je n'ai plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'ai trop envie d'écouter le match.

Lucas sourit, Louise contre lui, en train de regarder un match où son ami joue son meilleur basket comme s'il savait qu'elle était en train d' _écouter_ le match. Enfin, pas bien longtemps puisqu'elle finit pas s'endormir avant la mi-temps.

Lucas n'ose pas bouger de peur de la réveiller et manque de sursauter quand il sent son portable vibrer.

Un message de Stéphane.

 _Dans trois jours, Louise prend son poste, donc tu as trois jours pour lui parler... Si tu ne le fais pas, je te jure qu'on a prévu de tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui se dévouerait pour le faire à ta place..._

* * *

 _ **Second jour**_

 _ **Cleveland Sport Center**_

LeBron James regarde Lucas voler un ballon à ses équipiers et foncer vers le panier adverse avant de lui faire une passe tellement puissante que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu la réceptionner.

Lucas est nerveux. Impatient. Il brûle toute sa tension sur le parquet et il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là. Enfin peut-être pas lui, pense-t-il en regardant l'équipe, mais ses équipiers.

Il échange un regard de connivence avec le coach et prend les choses en main avant que ça ne tourne à la mutinerie.

-On fait une pause, dit-il en prenant par l'épaule son équipier.

Il soulève Lucas par les épaules, le pose presque littéralement devant une tasse de café et se met en face de lui.

-Je peux faire un test, dit-il...

Lucas le regarde sans comprendre.

-Louise, tente-t-il...

Automatiquement, sans même réfléchir, il voit Lucas sourire. Avant de se reprendre, en proie à un conflit intérieur qui fait baisser la tête à son équipier d'ordinaire plein d'énergie et souriant.

Et non, ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

-Faut pas être un génie pour comprendre, dit LeBron James.

Lucas soupire et finit par relever la tête.

-Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne pas perdre ni ses rêves, ni ses espoirs sur les choses qui ne se feront jamais.

-Si tu n'essayes pas, c'est sûr, rien ne se passera jamais.

-Je suis loin d'être aussi intelligent que Louise mais il y a une chose que je sais, Louise ne m'a jamais regardé autrement que comme un petit frère un peu idiot mais attachant. Et pouvoir la voir et lui parler tous les jours me suffit parce que c'est tout ce que j'aurai jamais. Le secret du bonheur, c'est de se contenter de ce que l'on a, pas de pleurer sur ce que l'on aura jamais.

LeBron James tente de dire quelque chose mais le sourire un peu forcé que lui retourne Lucas lui brise le cœur :

-Je suis désolé pour mon comportement à l'entraînement, ça ne se reproduira plus !

* * *

 _ **Bureau de Tyronn Lue**_

Louise attend un peu nerveusement que son nouveau boss prenne la parole. Tyronn Lue était à sa place, en tant que coach assistant, il y a peu. Et, lorsque l'ancien coach David Blatt avait été remercié après de nombreuses contre-performances de l'équipe qui n'avait jamais accepté son autorité, il avait été promu head coach parce que les joueurs l'avaient accepté depuis longtemps.

Mais c'est de loin le coach le moins expérimenté de toute la NBA et la presse n'a pas été tendre avec ses premières décisions.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'équipe ? Lui demande-t-il.

Louise s'attendait à cette question, elle avait longuement médité sa réponse.

-Le meilleur potentiel du championnat, dit-elle, mais vous avez deux gros problèmes à résoudre.

Tyronn Lue acquiesce, tout à fait conscient de la situation.

-Le premier, c'est LeBron James. C'est le plus gros atout de l'équipe mais l'équipe ne doit plus jouer le rôle d'écrin comme elle le fait. Je ne peux me baser que sur Lucas que je connais au moins autant que vous. Vous êtes loin d'exploiter toutes ses capacités et je pense que c'est sûrement le cas pour tous les autres titulaires.

Le coach acquiesce, bien conscient de ce problème. Manœuvrer avec la star de l'équipe est toujours délicat et il lui doit son poste. Il est dans une situation plus que délicate pour agir.

-Le second, c'est votre banc. Si vous avez perdu la finale l'année dernière, c'est, en grande partie, parce que votre banc a été inexistant.

Le coach accuse le coup en hochant la tête. Elle a raison, mais c'est une vérité difficile à entendre.

-Je voulais vous le confier, dit-il, notre banc.

Les yeux de Louise s'illuminent devant la tâche à accomplir. Révéler les trésors cachés du banc des Cavs. Ça s'est une mission qui allait lui plaire.

-Dans un mois la pré-saison commence et on organise toujours un scrimmage entre le banc et les titulaires dans un des lycées de la ville. Je vous charge de l'entraînement de l'équipe B.

-Comptez-sur moi !

Tyronn Lue lui fournit une clé USB où elle trouverait toutes les stats et des vidéos des joueurs qu'elle allait entraîner, et semble un peu moins à l'aise tout à coup.

-Maintenant, parlons un peu du côté pratique des choses. Je vais vous présenter au staff et ensuite, je vais devoir vous amener voir Tom.

Tyronn Lue soupire en croisant les bras.

-Tout le monde doit aller voir Tom, il vous expliquera tout en détail. Mais j'ai peur que pour vous ce soit un peu plus long que pour n'importe qui d'autre...

* * *

 _ **Chez Tom**_

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard**_

Louise avait visité les salles d'entraînement, avait été présenté aux joueurs, à toute l'équipe technique, le personnel soignant, l'autre coach assistant, toute l'administration et c'est tout un monde qu'elle découvre avec de grands yeux curieux. Il y avait même un responsable pour la mascotte Moondog qui prend son travail très au sérieux.

Puis, au moment d'aller « Chez Tom », dont elle n'a toujours pas vraiment compris le rôle, Tyronn Lue prétexte ce qui apparaît à tous comme une excuse ridicule et la laisse avec Lucas pour aller « Chez Tom ».

-Lucas, dit-elle un peu anxieuse, je n'ai pas bien compris le rôle de ce Tom...

Lucas rigole un instant :

-Crois-moi, tu vas vite comprendre.

Louise découvre assez vite que « Chez Tom », est une boutique de vêtements qui possède une collection impressionnante de vêtements aux couleurs des Cavs.

Le fameux Tom, un grand brun longiligne en costume gris élégant, la regarde comme un affamé regarderait la vitrine d'une pâtisserie.

Louise est à deux doigts de tourner les talons lorsque Lucas la pousse en avant pour faire les présentations.

Le fameux Tom la détaille avec un regard perçant avec un grand sourire dérangeant et Louise a la désagréable impression d'être mise à nue devant lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop, lui souffle Lucas, il est un peu excentrique mais il n'est pas méchant...

Le fameux Tom s'approche d'elle :

-Quand j'ai accepté de m'occuper de la garde-robe des Cavs, je ne pensais pas que ce jour béni arriverait ! Je vais devoir m'occuper d'une femme ! Et pas n'importe quelle femme, une française !

Il fait deux ou trois fois le tour d'elle, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures en pensant à haute voix :

-Grande, mince mais pas maigre comme ces mannequins filiformes qui n'ont au final pas grand-chose à mettre en valeur, joli visage, un beau blond, teint de porcelaine... vous allez être mon modèle préféré !

Il les entraîne dans l'arrière-boutique pour leur montrer ses premières créations aux couleurs des Cavs personnalisées pour le « Coach Hugo », t-shirts, jerseys, chemisiers, jupes, pantalons... jusqu'à une succession d'accessoires allant du bonnet au sac, des ceintures à tout un tas de chaussures, toutes à sa pointure.

Elle en essaye quelques-uns et tout lui va comme un gant. Tom a l'œil et il est ravi d'avoir aussi bien cerné son nouveau jouet qui se prête à l'exercice sans râler.

-Je parie que Tyronn ne vous a pas expliqué pour la soirée de demain ?

-Il a juste dit que vous expliqueriez les détails, répond Louise prudemment.

Tom soupire en râlant un instant un peu tout seul, puis leur explique qu'il y avait une grande réception organisée demain par la ville où toutes les personnalités importantes de la ville avaient été conviées. Une petite fête guindée où la nouvelle coach assistant de l'équipe de la ville fait partie de la liste des invités.

Une nouvelle qui rend Louise un peu nerveuse, mais ce n'est pas la soirée proprement dite qui l'inquiète mais le sourire extatique de Tom :

-Maintenant, je peux vous montrer mon chef d'œuvre !

Il ne laisse pas d'autres choix à Louise que d'entrer dans la cabine avec un robe et attendant avec impatience de voir son modèle sortir avec sa création, tout en glissant à Lucas qu'il avait un nouveau costume pour lui, qui irait parfaitement avec la robe de Louise.

Lorsqu'elle sort enfin, Tom réfléchit déjà, à haute voix, aux ajustements qu'il peut faire à la robe et aux accessoires qui se marierait idéalement avec sa création alors que Lucas est sans voix.

Louise est drapée dans une robe légère et courte du rouge des Cavs veinée d'or joliment découpée sans être vulgaire, soulignant sa longue silhouette et ses formes parfaitement.

Alors que Tom s'affaire à lui trouver des chaussures et un sac qui iraient avec la robe, Lucas commence à comprendre qu'il allait avoir de plus de mal à museler ses rêves et ses envies folles.

Surtout après que Louise lui ait demandé presque timidement s'il voulait bien l'accompagner.

Ils y vont en tant qu'amis et compatriotes, rien de plus.

Le soir-même, alors que, cette fois, ils regardent tous les deux un match des Spurs contre les Lakers et que, de nouveau, Louise le laisse passer une main sur ses épaules pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui alors qu'elle lutte contre le sommeil, il se répète mentalement _rien de plus_.

* * *

 _ **Troisième jour**_

 _ **City Hall de Cleveland**_

Dans l'assemblée, au milieu des invités, Lucas sourit.

Louise à son bras dans cette robe incroyable, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon compliqué avec un grand sourire, lui permet de trouver l'interminable discours du maire presque agréable. Dès qu'il prononce ses derniers mots, il entraîne Louise dans son sillage pour faire un tour rapide au buffet, saluer deux trois personnes et pouvoir au plus vite se soustraire à cette corvée.

Lorsque son téléphone vibre dans sa poche... Stéphane.

 _Time out..._

Demain, Louise prend son poste officiellement. Et demain, le temps que lui avaient accordé ses amis serait totalement dépassé.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demande naïvement Louise.

Il panique un instant et trouve une excuse idiote pour s'isoler un instant et appeler Stéphane.

-Lucas ?

-Stéphane, écoute, il faut que je te parle. Tu dois ...

-Tu ne lui as rien dit, je me trompe ? dit Stéphane.

-Non et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Je vois déjà le scénario se dérouler. Je lui dis, elle me regarde avec pitié en me disant « je suis désolée, bla bla bla » et après il se passe quoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est ma coach. On va se croiser tous les jours à l'entraînement en baissant les yeux, trop gênés pour se regarder dans les yeux. Je préfère encore qu'elle me regarde comme un ami qu'avec pitié.

-Lucas, tu vas m'écouter, c'est à mon tour d'être un peu honnête...

Jamais encore, il n'avait entendu son ami parler aussi sérieusement, alors il décide de se taire et d'écouter.

-Est-ce que tu trouves que Louise m'a déjà regardé avec pitié ?

La question le prend au dépourvu, bien sûr que non !

-Avant de partir pour les States, continue Stéphane, je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi. Pas comme une amie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le cœur de Lucas s'arrête un instant :

-Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle ?

-Oui, mais plus les mêmes. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse et toi aussi. Et ce jour-là, elle m'a brisé le cœur en douceur en me disant qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur. Quelqu'un qui prenait toute la place et qui ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme une grande sœur intimidante.

Lucas enregistre l'information en silence...

-Une _grande_ sœur, j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était quelqu'un hors de notre groupe.

On est tous plus grands qu'elle, pense Lucas...

-Mais rappelle-toi quand on était gamin, c'était toi le plus petit. Et je suis persuadé que, quand tu penses à Louise, tu as encore l'impression qu'elle est plus grande que toi...

-Tu crois que …

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, le coupe-t-il. Mais je sais une chose, si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Et si elle te repousse aussi, non seulement, elle ne te regardera jamais avec pitié mais je te propose qu'on fonde un club tous les deux...

Lucas rigole en se visualisant la scène.

-Prépare-moi une place, dit-il en guise d'au revoir.

Stéphane pense, en raccrochant, que son ami est peut-être un grand idiot mais un grand idiot chanceux. Parce que si Lucas a des doutes, pas lui. Quand il avait appris que les Cavs cherchaient un coach assistant, tout s'était mis en place dans sa tête.

Ces deux idiots s'étaient tournés autour tout le lycée et ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte. Puis leurs chemins s'étaient séparés.

Devant le buffet, Lucas trouve Louise dans une situation délicate qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Celle où des étrangers veulent absolument vous dire tout le français qu'ils connaissent. Un acte plutôt sympathique, partant d'une bonne intention mais qui peut se révéler terriblement gênant quand votre interlocuteur est incompréhensible alors qu'il fait de vrais efforts.

Comment expliquer sans paraître arrogant, Dieu sait que les Français sont réputés pour ça aux States, qu'on ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que l'on essaye de vous dire ?

Heureusement, Lucas a un sourire et une énergie qui rend tout facile et il arrache sans problème Louise à son problème en lui prenant la main sur un « Je m'en occupe». Le sourire qu'elle lui retourne le rend nerveux.

Si elle le repoussait, des sourires aussi sincères, ils n'en auraient peut-être plus jamais.

Son cœur se serre avec une force qui lui coupe le souffle.

Sa main se crispe un peu sur celle de Louise qui s'inquiète un peu alors qu'ils traversent le hall pour sortir du City Hall d'un pas rapide pour se retrouver dehors assez vite pour attraper un taxi.

Le trajet est court mais avec Lucas silencieux et nerveux, il apparaît bien plus long. Sentant bien que quelque chose ne va pas, Louise se rapproche un instant mais n'ose pas briser le silence.

Une fois devant leur immeuble, Lucas prend la main de Louise dans les siennes.

-Louise, il y a une chose que je voulais te montrer.

Lucas ne lâche pas Louise avant de gravir tous les étages du vieux bâtiment et ils se retrouvent sur le toit, la ville de Cleveland scintillant sous leurs yeux comme un joyau dans la nuit noire et chaude de la fin de l'été.

Ils s'installent sur un petit banc que Lucas avait installé quelques jours après avoir emménagé. Lucas prend de nouveau la main de Louise dans la sienne.

\- J'aime cette ville, dit-il, parce qu'elle me ressemble. Elle est belle sans être grandiose comme les grandes villes de la côte, les gens qui y vivent sont simples et chaleureux, ils ne cherchent pas atteindre les sommets ni à dépasser toutes les limites, ils veulent des choses simples, aller voir un match de temps en temps au stade pour espérer voir leur équipe gagner, profiter de leur famille, de leurs amis autour d'un bon repas ou sur le terrain du bout de la rue.

Lucas ferme les yeux avant d'oser enfin regarder Louise:

-Tu es la fille la plus forte et passionnée que je connaisse. Contrairement à moi, tu ne te laisses dépasser par rien ni personne, tu vises toujours plus haut, plus loin. Sur le terrain, je ne suis qu'instinct et toi, tu calcules tout, tu prévoies tout dix coups à l'avance. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse alors que je ne suis sûrement qu'un idiot à tes yeux. Je sais que quand tu jouais tout le monde ne voyait que Sonya ou Ana mais moi, c'est ton jeu qui m'a toujours fasciné. J'aime ton regard sur le terrain, cette flamme dévorante qui s'illumine dans tes yeux quand tu réfléchis à un plan, ton regard le matin quand tu n'as pas eu ta première tasse de café, cette façon dont tu soupires dès que l'un d'entre nous fait une bêtise, ton sourire quand tu as une idée aussi grandiose qu'un peu folle...

Lucas pose sa deuxième main sur celle de Louise :

-Et je dois vraiment être un idiot puisqu'il a fallu que je traverse un océan pour me rendre compte à quel point je t'aime.

Un saut dans le vide.

Son sort est scellé à ces trois petits mots.

Louise est émue, ça, il en est certain.

Mais est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment le repousser sans le blesser, exactement comme avec ces Américains qui essayaient de lui parler et dont elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot ?

Son cœur n'est pas sûr de survivre aux prochaines minutes.

-Tu te souviens, dit Louise, du premier jour où tu m'as montré ton poster de Lebron James. Tu avais dix ans, tu étais le plus petit d'entre nous et tu m'as montré ton poster et tu m'as dit …

-Qu'un jour, je jouerai avec lui.

Louise sourit et Lucas se replonge dans ses souvenirs.

-C'est toi qui nous avait tous réunis parce que tu voyais déjà un potentiel en nous...

-… et je voulais gagner le tournoi, s'amuse-t-il.

-Et on l'a gagné, dit Louise en souriant.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle frissonne un instant et Lucas enlève sa veste pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Louise le remercie d'un regard et reprend elle-même sa main dans la sienne.

-Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, gagner un tournoi de street basket, jouer dans la meilleure équipe du monde avec le plus grand des joueurs de la NBA, tu t'es donné les moyens de l'obtenir. Et contrairement à moi, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de calculs, d'utiliser les autres ou de te mettre en avant. Parce que ton basket est pur, sans artifice, ton talent est incontestable et s'il ne brille pas sur le terrain comme celui de Jonas ou de ton capitaine, pour ceux qui connaissent le basket, c'est un spectacle magnifique, une arme incroyable au service de ton équipe et une grande menace pour tes adversaires.

A cet instant, Lucas se dit que Louise tente de lui remonter le moral avant de le remettre doucement à sa place.

-J'ai toujours cru que tu me voyais comme une grande sœur un peu intimidante parce que je ne t'ai encore jamais vu reculer devant quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit quand tu as un but.

-Et moi, j'ai toujours cru que tu me voyais comme un idiot.

-Tu es un idiot, dit Louise avec un grand sourire, en se rapprochant de lui.

S'il n'avait pas eu sa petite conversation avec Stéphane, il aurait encore eu des doutes mais plus cette fois. Louise l'accepte à sa façon alors qu'elle plonge son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus.

-Mais tu es mon idiot, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain**_

 _ **12h34**_

 _ **Cleveland Sport Center**_

LeBron James regarde avec un petit sourire son équipier. Il s'était donné à fond à l'entraînement comme toujours mais contrairement à d'habitude, il a une étincelle dans les yeux qui ne trompe personne.

Il en avait vu tout un tas de filles défiler en tentant d'attirer l'attention de son équipier mais aucune ne lui avait jamais arraché le moindre sourire. Il fallait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour attirer son attention et c'était la condition minimum pour être son coach, exceptionnel.

Il se dirige vers le self pour rejoindre ses équipiers pour la pause du midi et voit Lucas se tendre, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux vers la porte.

Leurs équipiers ne sont pas encore sortis de leur séance d'entraînement avec Louise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit LeBron James, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son équipier avant de poser son plateau. Je suis sûre que notre nouvelle coach s'en est bien sortie...

Lucas fronce les sourcils en se mordant les lèvres :

-C'est pas pour Louise que je m'inquiète...

Louise arrive enfin, leurs équipiers la suivent.

Il ne les a jamais vus aussi épuisés.

-… C'est pour eux, termine Lucas avec un grand sourire.

LeBron James sourit à son tour car si ses équipiers sont morts de fatigues, il ne les a jamais vu aussi déterminés.

* * *

 _ **Extra scene**_

 _ **2016**_

Tom croise les bras en secouant la tête.

-Non, pas possible !

Tyronn Lue se masse les tempes en soupirant. Pourquoi le patron du club l'avait chargé de cette mission ?

-Le club va célébrer les années 80 et …

-Non, l'interrompt Tom. Ce n'est pas possible !

-Tom, commence avec diplomatie Tyronn, ce n'est pas …

-Non ! Dans les années 80, les maillots étaient orange !

-Oui, Tom...

-Orange, répète-t-il comme si Tyronn Lue ne l'avait pas entendu. Pas un joli orange, un _orange citrouille !_

-Je sais, soupire Tyronn Lue en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tom nie de la tête en marmonnant « LeBron James en orange citrouille, on aura tout vu ! »...

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

Avant l'âge de onze ans, les petites filles sont en général plus grandes que les garçons car la poussée de croissance des garçons est souvent plus tardive que chez les filles. Donc ce n'est pas aberrant de penser que Lucas ait été le plus petit de la bande à dix ans, même face à Louise qui est très grande pour une fille...

Quant à l'extra scene, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Car en ce moment, les Cavs fêtent les années 80... Ils ont tournés une parodie de clip sur les années 80 (à voir sur leur compte twitter) avec des perruques pas possibles (LeBron James avec sa perruque ridicule vaut son pesant de cacahuètes!) et surtout ils ont ressorti les maillots des années 80, maillots orange citrouille très années 80...

J'ai entendu un présentateur faire une blague sur pumpkin dunk... Avouez que ça sonne bien :-)


	56. Chapter 56

_**Bonnes fêtes à tous,**_

avec quelques jours d'avance, voici un chapitre qui un peu un petit cadeau de noël en avance.

Je reviens sur nos petits Japonais et je tiens à dire que je suis ravie de l'accueil du dernier chapitre qui était plus personnel.

Oh, je vous conseille, pour ceux qui aime un peu le basket, de regarder la cérémonie de départ de Tim Duncan, l'un du big three des Spurs. Les discours de Ginobili, Parker et surtout du coach Popovitch sont terriblement émouvants. Ils donnent aussi quelques leçons de vie et du lien entre un coach et sa star dont certains pourraient s'inspirer. Et celui de Duncan, connu pour son mutisme en toute circonstance, est très poignant.

Tim Duncan est un grand, aussi bien au basket que sur le plan humain. Certaines anecdotes du coach, de Parker et de Ginobili m'ont donné la larme à l'oeil...

A voir!

* * *

 _ **Aurélia, Mary,**_

je suis très touchée par vos retours. Je suis très flattée de voir que vous avez à ce point intégrer mes persos dans l'histoire au point d'apprécier ce chapitre comme les autres. Un grand merci à toutes les deux.

Ce chapitre est plus dans la ligne des autres, je pense qu'il vous fera sourire :-)

Mon petit cadeau de Noël avant l'heure.

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

je suis aussi très flattée que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Alors, je ne vais pas trop développer la partie entraînement de Louise... Mais tu auras le droit à un bon aperçu du scrimmage des Cavs en fin de chapitre. Et moi aussi, j'adore développer le lien entre Lucas et LeBron James. J'ai une photo des Cavs qui montre tellement ce côté famille des Cavs... Ou Thompson est à terre et tous les autres tendent spontanément la main pour l'aider à se relever. Tous en même temps. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de te l'envoyer :-)

Alors comme je le disais, un chapitre plus classique mais plein de sourires.

Mon petit cadeau de noël :-)

* * *

 _ **Premier jour de reprise des cours**_

 _ **Yosen**_

Murasakibara est heureux.

Depuis le début de la journée, tous ceux qui les croisent avec Himuro les saluent, les félicitent avec un grand sourire et surtout un paquet de chips, de gâteaux et d'autres douceurs qu'il a hâte de goûter!

Même les professeurs s'y mettent et Himuro n'arrive pas à garder son air impassible bien longtemps quand la professeur d'anglais leur donne des gâteaux de pain d'épice qui leur ressemblent assez, portant l'uniforme de l'équipe du Japon.

Himuro se met même à rigoler quand Atsushi hésite à manger les deux gâteaux, parce qu'ils leur ressemblent.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle du club, les deux amis sont accueillis chaleureusement par leurs équipiers, qui veulent tout connaître des matchs jusqu'à ce que leur coach arrive avec un énorme paquet, pour leurs deux champions, provenant de France.

Un colis de Baptiste.

Un mot accompagne le paquet avec une coupure de journal français. Un article d'un journal français que Baptiste avait pris soin de traduire. Il avait été interviewé sur leur victoire et il avait raconté leur match d'entraînement, les matchs officiels... Et à la fin, le journaliste lui avait demandé quel joueur l'avait le plus impressionné.

Il avait répondu que ce n'était pas un joueur, mais deux qui l'avaient le plus marqué.

Himuro et Murasakibara.

Une photo les montrant sur le terrain, plus concentrés que jamais, termine l'article.

Ils se penchent sur le petit mot, au japonais hésitant, preuve que Baptiste avait dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour l'écrire lui-même.

 _Félicitations !_

 _J'ai demandé à Louise ce qui pourrait vous faire plaisir..._

 _Voici une sélection de mes gâteaux français préférés. Il devrait y en avoir assez pour toute votre équipe. Je suis sûr que si vous continuez à progresser, personne, pas même vos anciens équipiers, ne pourront vous arrêter !_

 _Alors bonne chance pour l'Inter-High et la Winter Cup !_

 _Je suis sûr qu'on se retrouvera sur un parquet un de ces jours._

 _Baptiste_

* * *

 _ **Shutoku**_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Midorima est ravi de l'attention qu'on lui porte, parce qu'il a l'impression de la mériter. Et il est encore plus content de voir que Takao est capable de parler pour deux, racontant anecdote sur anecdote sur l'entraînement, les matchs, la coach et ses amis.

Leur rencontre avec LeBron James et Stephen Curry !

Quelques mots de Takao et il se replonge dans ses souvenirs avec un sourire béat qui surprend tout le monde.

A la fin des cours, tout le club a prévu une petite fête avec les anciens de l'année dernière pour célébrer leurs deux champions et lorsqu'ils entrent dans la salle du club, ils tombent à l'arrêt.

Plusieurs photos de journaux avaient été découpées et affichées sur le mur, toutes celles où on pouvait les voir au premier plan. Une « une » du _basket mag_ montre Takao, ballon en main, l'air plus déterminé que jamais, en train d'affronter l'Argentine, une immense photo du Japan Times montre Midorima en train de lancer un de ses incroyables trois points contre les States et beaucoup d'autres.

Et au-dessus, en grand, les deux tweets de LeBron James et Stephen Curry sont affichés en toutes lettres.

Midorima n'arrive même pas à s'énerver, quand il entend le flash de l'appareil de ses équipiers qui en profite pour immortaliser l'instant.

* * *

 _ **Maji Burger**_

Kagami et Kuroko se retrouvent, comme à leur habitude, face à une montagne de hamburgers et un milkshake à la vanille. Dès qu'ils avaient mis un pas au lycée, ils avaient été accueillis en héros. Même Kuroko avait eu du mal à échapper à l'attention que tout le monde leur avait portée. Un court instant, ils s'étaient dit que c'était ce que devait vivre Kise au quotidien avec ses fans et que c'était rapidement fatiguant. Le proviseur leur avait fait signer les coupures de journaux, relatant leurs exploits dans l'équipe nationale du Japon.

-Tu as passé un bon week-end ? Demande Kagami AERZIUpoavec un sourire amusé à Kuroko.

L'impassible Kuroko rougit une seconde et Kagami décide de ne pas embarrasser plus longtemps son ami :

-Tu sais, même Aomine a fini par comprendre ce qui se passe entre Kise et toi. Et franchement, si, un jour, quelqu'un vous embête à cause de ça, toi ou Kise, je lui ferai vite comprendre qu'on est plus à l'âge de pierre...

Kuroko sourit, en regardant sa lumière, lorsqu'une main se pose sur l'épaule de Kagami qui sursaute :

-Je crois pas que Tetsu ait besoin de qui que ce soit pour se défendre !

Aomine, suivi de Kise, s'installent à leur tour, à leur table, avec leur plateau. Kagami regarde Kise se coller à Kuroko et se dit, qu'au final, le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ne change pas grand-chose à l'ordinaire...

-Ca a été la folie au lycée, dit Aomine. Tout le monde m'est tombé dessus pour tout savoir sur la coupe.

Alors qu'Aomine raconte sa folle journée, ils se rendent compte assez vite que Kise reste silencieux. Si la reprise des cours avait été difficile pour eux, ils se doutent bien que Kise avait eu une journée encore plus tendue.

Et il n'est pas du genre à pas s'étendre d'ordinaire sur ce genre de choses...

-En fait, je ne suis pas allé en cours aujourd'hui, finit-il par avouer.

Même Kuroko est surpris.

-C'est moi qui sèche, d'habitude, marmonne Aomine.

-T'étais où ? Demande Kagami, abruptement.

Kise passe une main derrière sa nuque, montrant à quel point il est gêné.

-En fait, j'étais avec mon agent. Depuis la Coupe, j'ai mis ma carrière un peu en stand bye. J'avais même coupé mon portable tout le week-end...

Aomine et Kagami remarquent à cet instant que Kuroko rougit un peu, ce qui, pour le joueur de l'ombre, est l'équivalent d'une crise hystérique délirante. Ils échangent un regard de connivence qui les fait sourire.

-Et quand je l'ai rallumé, dit Kise, j'avais, au moins, mille messages de mon agent, tous plus urgents les uns que les autres. Il a eu tellement de demandes pour moi que je n'ai que l'embarras du choix. Littéralement parce que j'avais décidé de réduire mes activités pour avoir plus de temps pour le basket et les études. Mais là, j'ai des propositions vraiment intéressantes.

Il leur expose toutes les propositions que son agent lui avait soumises : des publicités, papier, vidéo mais aussi des rôles plus ou moins grands dans des dramas connus et même quelques auditions pour des petits rôles sur grand-écran.

A mesure qu'il parle de toutes ces opportunités dont son agent lui a fait part, qu'il compare à haute voix les avantages et les inconvénients de tel ou tel rôle, tous se rendent compte que cette nouvelle carrière d'acteur, qui s'ouvre à lui, l'intéresse au plus haut point.

Et il y a une chose dont ils sont certains : quand Kise Ryota se lance dans quelque chose qui lui plaît, rien ne peut lui résister bien longtemps.

* * *

 _ **Kyoto**_

 _ **Une semaine plus tard**_

Seijuro s'assoit sur son lit, épuisé par la semaine un peu folle qu'il vient de passer.

Il avait l'habitude de recevoir les félicitations, les honneurs et tout ce qui va traditionnellement avec. Mais là, ça avait pris une autre dimension. Les élèves, les professeurs, ses équipiers, tout le monde l'avait félicité chaleureusement, et c'est la première fois qu'une telle démonstration lui avait fait vraiment plaisir.

Tellement plaisir qu'il avait eu un sourire permanent et un mot pour chacun et il n'avait eu à se forcer à aucun moment. Il avait des anecdotes, des histoires sur les matchs, ses équipiers, son coach pour chacun. Et il était ravi d'avoir autant d'oreilles attentives pour chacune de ses histoires.

Son récit des entraînements avec LeBron James et Stephen Curry avaient fait leur petit effet.

Tout le monde avait été suffisamment ravi de pouvoir l'écouter pour lui faire grâce de leurs réflexions sur le fait qu'il ait _changé_. Il n'inspire plus la crainte, sa simple présence provoque une énergie, une émulation, une envie de se dépasser, de montrer son meilleur.

Ses équipiers avaient redoublé d'effort à l'entraînement. Avant la Winter Cup, il y a l'Inter High et il compte bien garder sa coupe gagnée l'année dernière. Et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il peut perdre, la compétition avait soudain pris une autre saveur. Il a tellement hâte de se retrouver face à ses anciens équipiers !

Et il a encore plus hâte de pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur Seirin ! Il en vient à souhaiter les retrouver au plus tôt dans la compétition. Il a même l'idée d'arranger un match d'entraînement avec eux mais la distance entre Tokyo et Kyoto ne rend pas les choses faciles. Et il faudra mettre son orgueil de côté pour demander un match d'entraînement à une équipe qui l'a vaincu.

Il a peut-être changé mais pas à ce point.

Son père est sur Kyoto, pour affaires, ce soir, et il l'a invité « à se joindre à lui pour le dîner ». Sa formulation exacte. Il aurait sûrement utilisé la même demande pour voir un de ses collaborateurs.

Il voit déjà la soirée un peu gênante se profiler. Dîner dans un grand restaurant où son père lui demanderait des comptes sur sa semaine de travail comme il l'aurait fait pour une réunion de travail. Comme toujours, il aurait un rapport exemplaire qu'il accepterait d'un hochement de tête.

Une soirée presque aussi réjouissante qu'un rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

Seijuro ferme les yeux un instant. Il se ment à lui-même.

Depuis la Coupe, depuis qu'il changé, il n'arrive plus à museler cet embryon d'espoir qui s'agite dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve seul devant son père.

Mais il se demande bien ce qu'il est en droit d'espérer.

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche et il regarde avec la plus grande perplexité le message de son père.

 _Pas besoin de s'habiller formellement._

Alors ça, c'est définitivement différent.

* * *

 _ **La petite Amélie**_

Seijuro reste un instant sans voix devant le petit restaurant de la Nouvelle Orléans, perdu dans une ruelle du vieux Kyoto.

Un établissement coloré, chaleureux d'où s'échappe la musique d'un petit orchestre de jazz où le patron, un grand noir au sourire facile, se pose devant son père

C'est … A vrai dire, il ne trouve pas de mots pour décrire la situation.

Alors que le patron sourit et appelle son père par son prénom avant de les inviter à entrer, il pense avoir définitivement basculé dans un autre monde.

Il a l'impression de perdre pied dans ce monde plein de couleurs, avec ces photos, colliers de mardi gras sur les murs, d'odeurs délicieuses et de musique, qui s'ouvre à lui et dans lequel l'accent traînant du patron, qui parle français, prend une toute autre dimension.

Il leur trouve une petite table un peu à l'écart de la scène, qui semble ouverte aux habitués qui s'amusent dans quelques improvisions un peu folles.

Le patron regarde son père et Seijuro n'a pas de mal à déceler autant de plaisir que de tristesse dans son regard :

-Ca fait tellement longtemps, Masaomi, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise. Depuis …

-… depuis la mort de Shiori, termine son père tristement.

Shiori Akashi.

Sa mère.

Mais le patron du restaurant n'est pas du genre à se perdre dans la mélancolie. Ils se font rapidement servir un gombo, beaucoup trop épicé à son goût, dont il essaye sans trop y parvenir à déterminer les différents ingrédients, et qui lui arrache une grimace qui fait rire aux éclats le patron, qui s'invite à leur table.

Son plat change assez vite pour un nouveau gombo sous le regard amusé de la clientèle, un rite de passage pour tous les nouveaux clients comprend assez vite Seijuro.

Mais ce qui l'étonne le plus, c'est que même son père a l'air amusé.

Puis le patron commence à lui raconter tout un tas d'anecdotes sur ses parents. Après un voyage à la Nouvelle Orléans, alors qu'ils étaient encore jeunes mariés, ses parents avaient découvert ce restaurant qui leur avait rappelé l'ambiance incroyable de cette ville, qu'ils avaient adorée.

Ces scènes du passé lui paraissent irréelles. Imaginer ses parents, jeunes et souriants, en savoir plus sur sa mère... Il a presque autant envie de pleurer que de sourire. Mais il veut tout savoir !

-Si ta mère tenait à ce que tu commences très tôt le français, dit son père, c'est parce qu'elle voulait que tu le maîtrises pour le jour où on pourrait aller visiter cette ville incroyable tous ensembles.

Tous ensembles. Comme une famille, pense Seijuro.

Le patron du restaurant est peut-être envahissant mais il sait quand il doit s'effacer.

-Grâce au contrat que j'ai décroché avec les Américains, je dois partir régler quelques papiers à la Nouvelle Orléans pendant tes prochaines vacances. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour y passer quelques jours, pour te montrer ce que ta mère aimait tant dans cette ville.

Passée la surprise, Seijuro se dit que ce serait la première fois de sa vie qu'il irait en vacances avec son père. Et qu'il a hâte de découvrir ce que sa mère aurait voulu lui montrer.

Lorsque son père lui demande comment s'est passée sa semaine, ce n'est pas un compte rendu unilatéral qu'il attend comme les autres fois. Il pose des questions, veut en savoir plus et la conversation un peu tendue devient vite naturelle.

Seijuro en vient même à confier à son père qu'il aimerait bien organiser un match d'entraînement contre Seirin mais que la distance entre les deux lycées ne rend en rien les choses faciles.

-Tu pourrais inviter les membres de ton équipe à la maison. C'est largement assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde. J'organiserai le transport. On pourrait faire ça un vendredi, comme ça, tes amis qui le souhaiteront pourront profiter de Tokyo.

Seijuro s'emballe un instant, se projetant dans les préparatifs du futur match et de leur prochaine revanche. Puis il commence à prendre enfin conscience de la situation.

Il était en train de passer une bonne soirée.

Avec son père.

* * *

 _ **Un mois plus tard**_

 _ **Appartement de Kagami**_

Kagami n'en revient pas, mais il doit une fière chandelle à Midorima.

Joël lui avait passé un coup de fil pour l'informer que le scrimmage des Cavs aurait lieu ce samedi midi et serait retransmis sur .

Il avait passé quelques coups de fil et organisé une petite fête chez lui et comme c'était un week-end, ils avaient presque tous pu venir. Aomine, Takao et Midorima étaient arrivés en premier les bras chargés de plats préparés par son père suivi de près par Kise et Kuroko.

Depuis la reprise des cours, Kise avait organisé des matchs d'entraînement réguliers entre Seirin et Kaijo et, s'il est toujours aussi collant avec son ombre hors du terrain, pendant les matchs, l'intensité a grimpé d'un cran quand ils se retrouvent face à face. Aomine avait raison, le fait que ces deux-là soient ensemble maintenant les avaient rendu encore plus féroces quand ils se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre sur un terrain. Aucun des deux n'aime perdre.

Puis Tatsuya et Murasakibara étaient arrivés avec assez de provisions pour tenir un siège de deux semaines. Quant à Akashi, qui était arrivé en dernier, il en grande discussion avec Hyuga, bien décidé à mettre en place un match d'entraînement entre Rakuzan et Seirin avant le début de l'Inter-High.

Mais le match allait commencer, volant toute leur attention. Un scrimmage des Cavs avec leur ancienne coach en charge de l'équipe B...

Un match dont ils ne veulent pas louper une miette !

* * *

 _ **Lincoln West High**_

 _ **Scrimmage des Cavaliers**_

David Jayn, le coach du lycée n'en revient pas de la chance qu'il a. Son lycée vient d'être choisi pour abriter le scrimmage des Cavs. En trente ans de carrière en tant que coach de l'équipe de basket du Lincoln West High et, malgré un palmarès impeccable, c'est la première fois.

Et comme toujours, les deux coachs du lycée seraient recrutés comme coach assistant pour les deux coachs des deux équipes s'affrontant, Tyronn Lue et les titulaires d'un côté et Louise Hugo et le banc de l'autre.

Au moment du tirage au sort pour désigner qui irait rejoindre qui, il ne peut s'empêcher de répéter comme un mantra dans sa tête...

Pas l'équipe B ! Pas l'équipe B ! Pas …

 _L'équipe B !_

Et merde !

Pour une fois qu'il avait de la chance, il se retrouve dans le camp de ceux qui vont perdre avec au moins cinquante points de retard, assistant d'une gamine de vingt ans alors qu'il était déjà coach avant même qu'elle ne vienne au monde, cette Française.

Au moins, il verrait LeBron James jouer de prês. Même s'il était dans l'équipe adverse. En train de les massacrer.

Heureusement qu'il a des années d'expérience pour cacher sa déception et prend sa place sur le banc au côté de la coach qu'il regarde en détail.

Les cheveux blonds relevés par un peigne représentant le C des Cavs, elle porte une veste aux couleurs de l'équipe, rouge et or, le logo de l'équipe sur le cœur et son nom écrit dans le dos comme pour les joueurs, elle est à peine plus âgée que les petits lycéens qu'il entraîne.

Cette partie allait être un massacre.

Alors que le match commence, il regarde les joueurs de l'équipe B, concentrés et calmes, qu'il connaît bien peu. Mais il faut avouer que même les titulaires de l'équipe avaient du mal à se faire une place dans l'ombre de LeBron James.

Quelques minutes avant le coup d'envoi, Louise les réunit pour un dernier mot.

Louise regarde un à un ses joueurs avant de le présenter aux joueurs :

-Je vous présente le Coach Jayn, le meilleur coach de lycée de la ville et un des meilleurs du pays, qui a mené huit fois son équipe aux nationales et qui les a gagné trois fois. C'est un très grand coach et je suis sûre que toute son expérience nous sera plus qu'utile pour ce match.

Jayn soupire, avec un petit sourire désabusé. Oui il se sent flatté, que la nouvelle coach assistant des Cavs ait pris le temps de connaître son palmarès, et des regards plein de confiance que lui retournent les joueurs.

Il se connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est sensible à ce genre d'attention.

Alors oui, ça l'énerve un peu lui-même mais il finit par acquiescer, de bonne grâce, le rôle qu'on lui confie en pensant que c'est pas à son âge qu'il changerait. Une minute avant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'investir dans cette défaite annoncée. Mais en quelques mots, il a déjà l'impression de faire partie de l'équipe et décide de faire de son mieux.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on affronte LeBron James...

Louise donne quelques conseils techniques aux joueurs apparemment habitués à ses recommandations de dernière minute. Ils hochent la tête consciencieusement et le match commence à une vitesse incroyable.

L'équipe B joue un basket rapide, fluide, collectif et technique. Leur jeu de passe est impeccable et la réussite aux tirs hors de la raquette leur permet de se maintenir face aux titulaires pendant la première mi-temps.

Mais ils évitent toute confrontation sous le panier.

Il jette un œil au score une minute avant la mi-temps.

 _ **51-43**_

Pour les titulaires.

-Tant que la réussite aux trois points fonctionnera aussi bien, on aura une chance, pense tout haut David Jayn.

On aura une chance ! Tout le monde dans les tribunes commence à penser comme lui. Et comme souvent, le public aime prendre parti pour ceux qui se battent de toutes leurs forces, face à un adversaire plus fort.

Il les regarde avec plus d'attention, Jefferson et Shumpert, les ailiers, Felder le meneur de vingt ans à peine, Mc Rae à l'arrière et Liggings dans la raquette.

-Ils sont encore impressionnés par l'adversaire, dit Louise. Il y a deux-trois petites imprécisions dans leur jeu que l'on paye trop cher...

Au même moment sur le terrain, Simon vole une passe trop imprécise et creuse un peu plus l'écart au score.

 _ **53-43**_

Dix points. Un score qui lui aurait paru plus que raisonnable avant le début du match. Mais plus maintenant.

Pendant la mi-temps, il acquiesce tous les petits points négatifs soulevés par Louise et se permet même d'en rajouter un ou deux. Et non seulement Louise l'approuve, mais leurs joueurs n'en sont que plus motivés à tout donner.

Quand le match reprend, tous les joueurs sont à fond et le public applaudit à tout rompre les deux équipes sur le parquet. Les titulaires sont tout en force et en puissance, le banc est technique et basé sur les passes et le collectif.

Jayn se prend au jeu, encourageant l'équipe B comme il l'aurait fait avec ses propres joueurs.

Mais en face, ils sont meilleurs.

Ses joueurs ne baissent pas les bras, bien au contraire. Malgré l'écart qui dépasse maintenant les dix points, ils se battent sur chaque balle et lorsque le match se termine sur un 100-89, c'est tout le public qui applaudit à tout rompre le spectacle offert.

Jayn s'apprête à féliciter Louise pour ce match incroyable et s'amuse de son sourire crispé.

Alors qu'elle débriefe avec beaucoup de précision le match avec ses joueurs qui ont le même mal à cacher leur déception, il se dit que la nouvelle coach des Cavs déteste perdre.

Et que c'est plutôt de bon augure pour la saison à venir !


	57. Chapter 57

_**Bonnes fêtes à tous,**_

dans ma famille, tout le monde est malade sauf moi... Même le chat tousse! Combien de temps résisterai-je? Je croise les doigts!

Un chapitre encore un peu différent puisque centré sur Akashi...

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. J'adore ce genre de chapitres.

Oh les Cavs ont gagné d'un point contre les Warriors, sur leur parquet à Noël... Les cavs ont remonté 14 points de retard en un quart temps et Irving a mis 6 points en moins d'une minute à la fin du match pour permettre à son équipe de gagner d'un point! Ca c'est un clutch player!

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

 _ **Aurelia,**_

un grand merci pour ton comm adorable :-) Quelque chose me dit que ce chapitre te plaira :-)

* * *

 _ **Mary,**_

C'est un peu un prolongement du chapitre précédent celui-ci, encore plein de sourires... Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Em'**_

Tout lu en un WE? Même Kise? Je suis flattée. Et ravie de voir que ça s'enchaîne assez bien que que tu aies tout lu d'une traite :-)

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

Moi, je suis fan de tes comms qui me donnent toujours le petit coup de boost pour terminer mon chapitre quand je suis à la bourre sur ma dead line!

Je ne vais pas tout décrire mais une bonne partie... Et là, ce chapitre est centré sur Akashi, dans un futur proche. Comme toujours, un enchaînement de petites scènes importantes qui esquissent son futur. J'espère que ça te plaira tout antant :-)

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _ **Nouvelle Orléans**_

 _ **Deux mois plus tard**_

Akashi jette un regard un peu nerveux à Akane, à sa gauche.

Son père devait s'occuper de ses affaires le premier jour, le laissant seul dans la ville avec Akane pour s'occuper de sa sécurité. Il avait toujours trouvé la présence d'un garde du corps à ses côtés complètement inutile, pour ne pas dire gênante. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Comme il était libre pour la journée, il avait décidé de se rendre sur le terrain de street basket le plus proche du lycée de Lasalle et Davis. Il s'était dit qu'il avait une grande chance de les trouver après la fin des cours. Il avait tout bien calculé, à l'exception d'une chose.

Une toute petite chose.

C'est un quartier pauvre. Pour ne pas dire un ghetto. Avec des rues salles et des bâtiments vieux et délabrés. Et, autour du terrain de basket, il n'y a que des grands noirs qui le jaugent du regard, comme dans ces vieux westerns où un étranger débarque dans la ville.

Il comprend sans peine que pour jouer sur le terrain du quartier, il faut prouver sa valeur et que la concurrence est plus que rude. Son titre de champion du monde ne vaut rien ici tant qu'il n'aura pas montré ce qu'il est capable de faire, un ballon à la main.

Celui qui gagne reste sur le terrain. C'est la seule loi qui règne ici. C'est l'école de la rue et c'est là que Lasalle et Davis ont fait leurs premiers pas.

Et comme c'est le seul asiatique qui regarde les joueurs s'affronter sur le terrain, on le met rapidement au défi. Un challenge qu'il se sent plus que prêt à relever.

Son premier adversaire a un style assez conventionnel mais solide et puissant. Il est à peine en dessous du niveau de Murasakibara. Il finit par l'emporter mais il a dû jouer à fond, dès la première seconde.

Puis il enchaîne les un contre un avec des adversaires tous différents, mais tous excellents. Ce sont juste des gamins du quartier, la plupart n'avaient sûrement jamais mis un pied sur un vrai terrain et pourtant, ils sont incroyables.

Mais plus il gagne, plus il rayonne d'une assurance insolente. Et personne ne peut ne serait-ce que le mettre en danger. Et plus il enchaîne les victoires, plus la foule autour du terrain grossit apportant son lot d'audacieux, qui veulent se mesurer au « petit asiatique qui n'est pas si mauvais ».

La majorité des spectateurs parlent le créole, une langue suffisamment proche du français pour qu'Akashi comprenne tout ce qui se dit autour du terrain.

Il est tout de même surpris par un immense éclat de rire qui lui fait rater un panier et tombe nez à nez avec Lasalle et Davis qui regardent son jeu.

-Ben, si je m'attendais à ça, s'exclame Marcus. Un champion du monde sur notre terrain !

Toute la foule assemblée rigole un instant avant de détailler avec beaucoup d'attention Seijuro, un ballon à la main sur le terrain.

-Tu veux dire que c'est l'un des joueurs de l'équipe du Japon ? demande son adversaire sur le terrain.

-C'est pas « l'un des joueurs », rétorque Davis, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe.

Il entend tout un tas d'exclamations qui vont du « Non, c'est pas vrai ! » à « les asiatiques, ils se ressemblent tous ! » avant que Davis et Lasalle n'arrivent sur le terrain.

Akashi leur tend la main, avec un grand sourire :

-J'avais vraiment envie de jouer avec vous, alors j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance.

Après plusieurs un contre un et même quelques matchs avec des volontaires plus qu'enthousiastes, Davis et Lasalle entraînent Seijuro et Akane dans un petit café du coin de la rue.

Marcus se rapproche de Seijuro, avec un grand sourire de connivence :

-Elle est mignonne, ta copine, mais elle a pas l'air d'être du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds...

Les yeux d'Akashi s'écarquillent de surprise. Akane san n'est en rien « sa copine », mais expliquer la raison de sa présence serait trop compliqué, presque déplacé dans le quartier.

Akane lui lance un regard qui prouve qu'elle a parfaitement compris la situation et Akashi se permet juste d'ajouter :

-C'est juste une amie.

Les deux Américains lui lancent un regard complice, en ironisant sur la légendaire discrétion des asiatiques dans le domaine... Akashi sait que la moindre intervention de sa part ne ferait que renforcer l'idée fausse qu'ils se sont fait de la situation et se retrouve face à un chocolat chaud maison impressionnant.

-Seijuro, commence Lasalle...

-Akashi, le reprend tout de suite Davis, les Japonais ne s'appellent pas par leurs prénoms !

-Ce n'est pas grave du tout, dit Akashi...

Lasalle soupire et reprend :

-Akashi, recommence-t-il, on voudrait savoir ce que tu prévois pour l'année prochaine...

Sous ses yeux, ils lui montrent le programme de l'université de la Nouvelle Orléans dont l'équipe de basket universitaire vient d'accéder à la première division pour le championnat pour la première fois de son histoire.

Le championnat universitaire est la plus simple des portes vers une place sur le prochain draft de la NBA.

-Ca coûte un bras, dit Davis. Mais notre coach va présenter lui-même notre dossier pour une bourse. Si en perdant la Coupe, on peut quand même avoir une bourse, toi, t'auras aucun mal à en obtenir une!

-Ce que Nate veut dire, dit Marcus, c'est qu'on aimerait vraiment que tu joues dans la même équipe que nous.

Akashi les laisse parler, imaginer, une bourse en poche, ce que pourrait être leur futur dans une même équipe, les entraînements, les matchs, le coach … Il les écoute comme on écoute des amis parler d'un beau rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais.

Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, mais il ne voit pas son père l'autoriser à faire une telle chose.

La présence discrète d'Akane à ses côtés lui rappelle presque douloureusement le rôle que son père attend de lui.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Libéré de ses obligations, il retrouve son père qui l'emmène dans tous les coins que sa mère avait aimés. Le vieux carré, le quartier français où ils arpentent les rues comme de vrais touristes, tentent la cuisine locale, écoutant les musiciens qui sillonnent la rue donnant une couleur si particulière à la ville. L'après -midi, ils visitent le bayou, aussi poisseux et torturé que fascinant.

Seijuro s'habitue assez vite à suivre les pas de son père, qui veut tout lui montrer avec un enthousiasme dont il n'a pas l'habitude. Mais ce rêve éveillé que les deux Américains, ses deux amis, ont partagé avec lui assombrit un peu son sourire.

Une chose que son père n'aurait pas remarquée, il y a peu. Alors qu'ils prennent un thé dans un vieux café du quartier français, son père lui demande ce qui le préoccupe.

A une époque pas si lointaine, Seijuro aurait menti en disant que tout allait bien. Mais l'ambiance de la ville, la situation, tout ici l'en empêche.

-Rien de grave, père, dit-il.

Il ne veut pas mentir mais il ne se sent pas prêt à se confier aussi facilement. Son père reste silencieux un instant avant de tenter une approche.

-Tu as réussi à voir ces deux joueurs que tu voulais affronter ?

Seijuro sourit, malgré lui. Avant de repenser à sa situation et ce beau rêve impossible qui lui fait perdre son sourire.

-Tu as perdu ? tente son père...

-Perdu et gagné, s'amuse Seijuro. Plusieurs fois. Tellement de fois ! Ils sont incroyablement forts.

Seijuro se perd dans ses souvenirs et finit par raconter à son père les plans de ses deux nouveaux amis. Il se retient difficilement de parler de leur invitation mais son père n'est pas un idiot. Il a compris.

De nouveau, le silence s'installe. Son père réfléchit à la façon dont il doit parler à son fils.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais tenter la même chose ? lui demande-t-il. Faire un an aux Etats-Unis et intégrer une équipe dans l'espoir de te faire « drafter » en NBA ?

Seijuro n'a pas besoin de répondre, la lueur qui étincelle dans ses yeux vaut toutes les réponses.

-J'y réfléchis sérieusement depuis quelque temps, dit son père. Tu as toujours réussi tout ce que tu entreprends, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne réussirais pas à te faire recruter en NBA ou dans une autre ligue si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites. Une carrière dans le basket a un avantage non négligeable...

-Un avantage non négligeable..., répète mécaniquement Seijuro qui n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il entend.

-La carrière d'un joueur se termine très tôt, vers 30, 35 ans maximum. Je ne compte pas te laisser les rennes de l'entreprise de sitôt. Et je sais que tu es suffisamment intelligent et efficace pour comprendre en peu de temps tout ce que j'attends de toi. Alors je pense que ces deux carrières ne sont en rien incompatibles...

Seijuro en aurait pleuré s'il n'avait pas des années d'expérience dans le contrôle de ses émotions... Mais lorsque son père lui dit qu'il avait des tickets pour eux et ses amis, s'ils le souhaitent, pour aller voir un match des Pélicans contre les Spurs ce soir, il écrase une larme au coin de sa joue.

Il a tellement hâte de voir ses nouveaux amis.

Son rêve n'est plus si lointain.

Leur rêve n'est plus si lointain...

* * *

 _ **Le soir même**_

 _ **Smoothie King Center**_

Assis dans les tribunes de l'arène totalement rénovée de La Nouvelle Orléans, entre Lasalle et Davis, Akashi ne s'est que rarement senti autant à sa place.

Juste avant le coup d'envoi, son père leur avait fait accéder aux vestiaires et Stéphane n'avait pas eu à se faire prier pour les saluer et leur présenter toute l'équipe des Spurs.

Face au big three des Spurs, Duncan, Parker, Ginobili, les trois amis s'étaient sentis à la fois intimidés par le regard intense de Duncan et flattés par les grands sourires de Parker et Ginobili, qui leur parle de souvenirs de la Coupe. Ces trois grands joueurs d'exception, qui ont fait les plus beaux jours des Spurs, qui ont, à eux trois, gagné quatre titres de champions de la NBA, qui ont participé à un nombre incroyable de All Star Games, sont avant tout des amis qui aiment jouer ensemble au basket.

Et la démonstration de leur complémentarité sur le parquet, face aux Pélicans surmotivés, est un grand spectacle qui termine par un buzzer beater de Duncan sur une passe incroyable de Ginobili qui leur donne une victoire à l'arrachée qui déçoit un peu dans les rangs mais qui finit par convaincre un public conquis par le spectacle.

A la fin du match, son père demande à ses nouveaux amis s'ils connaissent un restaurant inconnu des touristes dans la ville. Et qu'il est prêt à les inviter contre une bonne adresse.

Seijuro sourit en voyant Lasalle et Davis, un peu intimidés par son père, qui ne leur laisse pas vraiment l'opportunité de dire non. Mais il connaît assez son père pour savoir que là, il fait vraiment des efforts pour paraître moins imposant.

Ils finissent la soirée dans un petit restaurant perdu dans le vieux quartier français qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu trouver tout seul et où ils sont clairement les seuls touristes.

De la même façon qu'à « La petite Amélie », le patron leur offre un premier plat qu'ils savent déjà trop épicé... Le sourire du patron et des habitués ne trompent personne. Mais père et fils jouent le jeu avec un regard complice, accomplissant le rite de passage avec les honneurs avant que leur plat ne change et que le repas se déroule dans une ambiance chaleureuse, parlant basket, des différences entre le Japon et les States et de tout un tas de sujets et d'anecdotes, qui glissent dans la conversation entre les sourires et les plats, tous plus bons les uns que les autres. Et ils se quittent sur la promesse que les Akashi les accueilleraient pendant leurs prochaines vacances au Japon.

Au moment de l'addition, alors que son fils et ses amis sont déjà sortis du restaurant, Monsieur Akashi jette un œil à la facture, sans y croire. Le prix d'un tel festin lui apparaît si ridicule qu'il laisse au propriétaire médusé, qui lui avait offert un dernier verre, un pourboire plus important que la note elle-même.

* * *

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

 _ **Chez Kagami**_

Alors que le match d'entraînement entre Rakuzan et Seirin organisé par Akashi aura lieu demain, ils se sont tous donnés rendez-vous chez Kagami. Mais ce n'est pas le match qui les préoccupe.

Pas uniquement du moins.

Le nouveau draft de la NBA vient de tomber et elle réserve quelques surprises. Tout d'abord, après deux ans dans le circuit européen, Jonas et Baptiste sont classés cinquième et sixième du premier draft. Un classement exceptionnel pour des étrangers, et, déjà, les plus grandes équipes sont en train de tenter de négocier pour recruter les Français.

Et derrière les deux Français, toujours dans le premier draft, il y a Campana, Johnson et, dans le bas du classement, Vitoria.

-Vitoria a le même classement qu'avait eu Manu Ginobili, dit Kuroko avec un grand sourire.

-Et regarde le premier du second draft, dit Kagami.

Aomine regarde sans reconnaître le nom. Marques ?

-C'est le joueur qui a joué les dernières minutes à la place de Sanchez, dit Kagami.

Aomine n'était pas le seul à ne pas se souvenir mais en se rappelant leurs dernières minutes de match contre l'Espagne, il sourit. Il mérite bien sa place en tête du second draft !

Mais Akashi ne leur a pas demandé de se réunir pour ça.

-Avant la compétition, dit Akashi, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Avec mon père, nous avons mis en place une bourse exceptionnelle pour tous ceux qui ont fait partie de l'équipe. Cette bourse vous permettra d'avoir une place dans une des universités qui sont en R1 du championnat américain et paiera tous vos frais pendant la première année.

La nouvelle fait son petit effet. Izuki, Takao ou Hyuga se demandent s'ils ont bien le droit à un tel honneur, des inquiétudes balayées d'un sourire par Akashi tandis que Murasakibara est en train de demander à Kagami et Himuro les spécialités locales de chaque université... Tous se projettent dans un futur pas si lointain car ils savent très bien qu'un an réussi dans le championnat universitaire américain constitue une voie royale pour accéder aux meilleurs parquets du monde.

Et lorsque Akashi leur annonce qu'il avait invité Davis et Lasalle pour les prochaines vacances, l'envie de se mesurer à de tels joueurs en fait trembler plus d'un.

De son côté, Akashi a surtout envie de jouer avec eux.

* * *

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

 _ **Rentrée universitaire de l'Université de Nouvelle Orléans**_

Monsieur Bienville, le coach de l'équipe universitaire de la Nouvelle Orléans, un immense noir au regard sévère, passe en revue ses nouvelles recrues. Depuis que son équipe vient d'accéder en première division du championnat, il a tellement peur de ne pas tenir son nouveau rang dans la compétition qu'il est devenu encore plus exigent avec ses joueurs.

Et austère...

Obtenir de sa part un hochement de tête approbateur est une quête que nombre de ses joueur n'ont pas encore accomplie... Même après un beau match ou une victoire éclatante.

Mais là, alors qu'il regarde le match d'entraînement entre ses titulaires et les rookies, il sourit. Pas un grand sourire mais un sourire qui rend son assistant presque prudent. Et un peu inquiet aussi.

Ses titulaires, qui ont fait une belle première saison en division un du championnat, sont en train de se faire battre par ses premières années. Il les attendait, de pied ferme, ses nouveaux joueurs, le capitaine et le meneur de l'équipe nationale junior et le capitaine du Japon, l'équipe qui avait osé les battre à la Coupe du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans.

C'est un homme prudent et il a l'habitude de mesurer ses attentes. Une blessure et votre meilleur joueur est incapable de jouer, une mauvaise entente entre les joueurs et vous pouvez avoir les meilleurs sur le terrain et enchaîner les contre-performances... Un rien pouvait enrailler une mécanique parfaite sur le papier.

Mais là, non seulement ses trois nouveaux sont au-dessus du lot, mais ils sont complètement synchronisés sur le terrain comme s'ils jouaient ensemble depuis toujours. Pour Davis et Lasalle, c'est le cas. Ils avaient grandi dans le même quartier de La Nouvelle Orléans, des gamins du coin qui rêvent de fouler le parquet du Smoothie King Center. Mais le Japonais... Son amour du basket et son plaisir à jouer avec les deux américains sont si manifestes qu'il enchaîne les prises de risques, qui marchent avec une chance insolente.

Il devrait brider assez vite son joueur mais son basket audacieux motive les titulaires à jouer avec plus d'intensité et ses équipiers à dépasser leurs limites.

Il se penche vers son assistant avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il est capable de mettre dans un phrase :

-On va le gagner, cette année, le championnat.

* * *

 _ **Le soir même**_

Lasalle regarde, avec suspicion, Akane qui est habillée comme n'importe quel autre étudiant, en jean et t-shirt aux couleurs de l'université, ses longs cheveux noirs ramenés en une queue de cheval.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, dit-il à Seijuro, cette fille est ton garde du corps...

En venant au Japon, même s'ils l'avaient, plus ou moins, compris la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, Marcus et Nate avaient compris que les Akashi étaient vraiment riches. Vraiment. Du genre à vivre dans un manoir avec domestiques et à leur offrir un aller-retour en première classe pour le Japon pour y passer deux semaines tous frais payés pendant les vacances.

Le simple souvenir de ces deux semaines, remplies de visites, de situations pour le moins dépaysantes et de basket avec toute l'équipe du Japon et des équipiers de Seijuro, qui n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, leur donne un sourire idiot.

Seijuro fronce les sourcils en soupirant un peu. Son père avait tout accepté : son inscription à l'université de la Nouvelle-Orléans et qu'il intègre la ligue, qui voudrait bien de lui s'il arrivait à s'illustrer pendant le championnat. Mais il avait mis une condition et il avait été intraitable.

Heureusement qu'Akane est jeune, et suffisamment pro pour savoir se fondre dans le décor. Elle ressemble à n'importe quelle autre étudiante, et, si sa chambre n'était pas juste à côté de la sienne, qu'elle ne le suivait pas du matin jusqu'au soir en gardant toujours un œil sur lui, elle pourrait faire vraiment illusion.

-… je ne veux pas être blessant mais comment tu peux le défendre alors que tu fais un mètre douze et la moitié de mon poids.

Akashi étouffe un petit rire en voyant Akane s'énerver. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle soit agacée car elle garde son air impassible habituel mais Akashi commence à bien la connaître.

A une époque pas si éloignée, il aurait tentée d'arrêter Marcus, qui s'avance un peu trop, tout en rajoutant une couche.

-Face à un gabarit comme le mien, ce qui n'est pas rare dans l'équipe, tu...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se retrouve, sans rien comprendre, à terre, les bras bloqués par une poigne de fer.

Et, comme toujours, Marcus est surprenant.

Loin de s'offusquer, il rigole de la situation, sans lâcher Akane, pour qu'elle lui montre comment elle a fait !

Et, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de tentatives, une nouvelle fois à terre, il rigole de plus belle :

-J'ai toujours rien compris mais t'es trop forte !

Dix minutes plus tard, il prend Akashi par un bras, et Nate de l'autre avec des airs de conspirateurs...

-Faut qu'on organise un truc avec les autres membres de l'équipe !

Alors qu'il échafaude tout un tas de plans, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, basés sur la force incroyable d'Akane, Nate l'écoute, en secouant la tête avec un air exaspéré, et Akashi s'amuse, en se demandant où il peut aller chercher tout ça.

Un peu en retrait, après s'être assurée que plus personne ne regarde dans sa direction, Akane dans sa direction, Akane sourit.


	58. Chapter 58

**Bonjour à tous,**

finalement, je n'y ai pas échappé et je suis tombée malade comme tout le monde et j'ai pas passé quelques jours difficiles... J'ai eu un peu de mal à finir ce chapitre à temps mais c'est fait:-)

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **Aurelia,**

je suis ravie que tu aies souri en même temps qu'Akane. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **Mary,**

Akashi est un des persos que j'ai le plus adoré faire évoluer. Ravie que ça t'ai plu.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

j'ai adoré ce petit retour à la normale:-) Presque à la normale puisque les conséquences d'une telle victoire pimente un peu leur quotidien. J'aime les pensées de Kagami, Aomine et Kuroko qui pensent un moment que c'est ce que doit vivre au quotidien Kise et qu'ai final, c'est surtout fatiguant.

Akashi et son père … j'ai adoré montré leur évolution. Et surtout que malgré tout, le père d'Akashi ne perd pas le nord et qu'il prévoit quand même que son fils reviendra s'occuper de l'entreprise après sa carrière de basketteur.

Je voulais rajouter un petit passage sur le fait qu'il ne s'accorde pas le droit de demander pardon à son fils parce qu'il ne veut pas mettre son fils dans cette position. Parce qu'il sait qu'un fils cherchera toujours à pardonner son père. La seule chose qu'il s'autorise à faire, c'est réparer. Et il suit les conseils de Madame Kuroko, il aide son fils à devenir ce qu'il veut vraiment être.

Quant au trio Lasalle, Davis, Akashi... ils vont faire tourner en bourrique le trop sérieux Bienville, leur coach plus d'une fois...

Je te laisse découvrir la suite:-)

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Kise et Kuroko**_

 _ **Un mois après la Coupe**_

 _ **Maison des Kuroko**_

Tetsuya n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'appétit mais là, sous le regard inquiet de ses parents, il n'a presque rien avalé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Sa mère le regarde avec attention. Depuis la fin de la compétition, son fils leur cache quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez important pour que cela lui coupe l'appétit devant son dessert préféré à la vanille.

Depuis qu'il est à Seirin, ils ont peu à peu retrouvé le garçon au sourire discret, dont les yeux s'illuminent à chaque fois que l'on parle basket. Ce qui s'était passé exactement pendant la fin des années Teiko, leur fils n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Ils avaient tenté plusieurs approches, mais Tetsuya s'était définitivement fermé un peu plus à chacune de leur tentative.

Le choix de Seirin s'était révélé être une bénédiction.

Sa nouvelle équipe de basket, ce Kagami sa nouvelle lumière, la coach, ses aînés, les autres premières années... leur fils avait retrouvé le goût du basket et le sourire.

-Papa, maman, commence, d'une voix hésitante Kuroko...

 _Enfin_ , c'est à peu près la seule pensée consciente qui traverse la tête de madame Kuroko.

-... il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose...

Pour être tout à fait honnête, la mère de Kuroko avait compris. Plus ou moins. Elle s'y attendait. Un peu. Mais elle encaisse un choc plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Adieu tous les petits scénarios un peu idiots, qu'une mère se fait, sans vraiment le vouloir. Voir son fils au bras d'une jolie fille, les voir grandir, s'unir, les petits-enfants, les week-ends en famille...

Elle secoue la tête, presque imperceptiblement, son fils est là, devant elle et il est terrorisé à l'idée de la façon dont ils vont réagir. Alors, elle range tous ses rêves brisés dans un coin de son cœur et sourit à son fils, qui est là et bien là, en face d'elle.

Le soulagement de Tetsuya est si grand, qu'elle en oublie presque qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

Son mari, lui par contre, se ferme, fronce les sourcils avant de quitter la table sans un mot.

Tetsuya est à deux doigts de craquer devant elle, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Même au pire moment de ses années collège.

Et la seule chose qu'elle trouve à dire pour apaiser un peu les craintes de son fils lui paraissent bien fades :

-Laisse un peu de temps à ton père, il va revenir à la raison.

* * *

 _ **Un mois plus tard**_

 _ **Maison des Kuroko**_

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les aveux de Kuroko. Et, depuis lors, personne n'y avait fait allusion. Pas un mot et leur petite routine s'était installée, de nouveau, comme si de rien n'était. La tension du premier jour s'était peu à peu dissipée dans le quotidien mais personne n'abordait le sujet.

Les conversations à table se bornaient à leurs petites aventures de la journée et les jours s'écoulaient sans un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Un soir, alors que toute la famille regarde une rediffusion du premier épisode d'une nouvelle série, qui avait ravi critique et public, l'apparition de Kise, dans les seconds rôles, rend tout d'un coup l'atmosphère particulièrement tendue.

Kuroko n'avait rien dit sur lui mais ses parents sont loin d'être des idiots, ils avaient compris.

Mais l'intrigue de la série est suffisamment prenante et les acteurs, tous les acteurs, tellement bons que tout le monde se prend au jeu de l'enquête que mène l'héroïne de ce huis-clos digne d'un très bon Agatha Christie.

-Ils jouent tous vraiment bien, dit Monsieur Kuroko. Surtout ton ami.

C'est vrai, pense Tetsuya. Ryota joue le rôle d'un jeune garçon timide et maladroit, effrayé par un rien et secrètement amoureux de l'héroïne, qui mène l'enquête, sans même remarquer sa présence. Un rôle tellement éloigné de lui, mais qu'il maîtrise à la perfection.

Depuis que Kise s'est lancé à fond dans sa carrière d'acteur, il s'était comme transformé. Il était devenu plus calme, plus posé, presque plus mature. Enfin, autant qu'il puisse l'être, se rectifie Kuroko mentalement avec un petit sourire. Ses choix, un peu étonnants, comme ce rôle, s'étaient tous révélés payants. Il avait enchaîné les rôles modestes, mais toujours intéressants, qui avaient montré à tous qu'il était capable de bien jouer, et jouer le contre-emploi autant que les rôles de jeune premiers. Ce changement de carrière avait eu pour effet de changer progressivement ses fans. Il déclenchait de moins en moins de cataclysmes parmi la jeune population féminine et de plus en plus de personnes, hommes ou femmes, tout à fait calmes et de tout âge lui demandaient poliment un autographe dans la rue.

Un changement, qui s'opère doucement, et qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Kuroko, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ces hordes de fans en délire que déclenche la présence de Kise.

-Il faudra qu'on l'invite un de ces jours, continue-t-il.

Tetsuya regarde son père avec prudence. Et sa femme, avec un peu d'espoir.

* * *

 _ **Une semaine plus tard**_

 _ **Maison des Kuroko**_

Kise reste un instant sur le porche de la maison des Kuroko, sans oser toquer à la porte. Un mois auparavant, Kuroko lui avait dit qu'il dirait _tout_ à ses parents. Il avait attendu fébrilement que Kuroko lui raconte comment ça s'était passé. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait vu cette lueur triste dans le regard de Tetsuya Et lâchement, il n'avait rien osé lui demander.

Alors quand Tetsuya lui avait dit que ses parents l'invitaient à dîner ce soir, il avait été ravi. Puis complètement paniqué dans la même seconde.

Comment allait-il se présenter aux parents de son copain ? Ils l'avaient hébergé quelque temps, après l' _épisode_ avec son père. Ils avaient été adorables et très prévenants à son égard. Mais là, la situation est différente. Il n'est pas un simple _ami_.

Il avait passé des heures à chercher dans sa garde-robe quelque chose qui fasse sérieux mais pas trop, respectable sans être austère... Sa sœur l'avait pris en pitié et lui avait choisi une jolie chemise blanche toute simple et un pantalon noir de grande marque avec lesquels il avait fait une campagne pour un parfum, la pub la plus classe et la plus adulte qu'il ait jamais fait.

Mais il a beau apparaître assuré dans ces habits de très grande classe, intérieurement il n'en mène pas large. Comment allait-il se comporter avec Tetsuya alors que ses parents sont là ? Comment allait-il l' _appeler_ ? Depuis peu de temps, ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms respectifs.

Et il adorait tellement son prénom qu'il ne l'avait affublé d'aucun surnom.

Tetsuya

Cela le rend heureux de pouvoir prononcer son prénom et de voir l'effet sur son soi-disant impassible petit ami.

 _Petit ami_

Tous les gens, qui comptent pour lui, avaient accepté ce fait, sans en faire tout un plat. Certains avaient été surpris, d'autre presque soulagés en soupirant des « enfin ! » un peu théâtraux et d'autres s'étaient montrés juste indifférents et c'était très bien comme ça... Et tous, leurs équipiers, anciens et nouveaux, avaient bien pris la chose. Même son agent l'avait accepté presque sereinement après lui avoir donné quelques conseils sur la façon de gérer au mieux la situation.

Mais là, alors que la mère de Kuroko lui ouvre et l'accueille, il se sent mis à nu comme jamais. Même Tetsuya est loin d'être à l'aise. Son père, sur sa droite, ne desserre pas la mâchoire.

Tetsuya lui a dit que son père est fan de Rinko Kikuchi, une des actrices avec laquelle il joue un petit rôle dans la nouvelle série tendance du moment. Alors, il a dans sa poche une photo dédicacée de l'actrice, qui avait été plus que compréhensive quand il lui avait expliqué la situation... à savoir comment amadouer le père de son petit ami, qui ne prend pas forcément bien la situation. Elle lui a laissé un petit message et une invitation pour deux pour la première officielle de son prochain grand film au cinéma qui sort dans deux semaines.

Un cadeau qu'il décide de donner tout de suite pour briser la glace. Et heureusement pour lui, le père de Kuroko est vraiment fan de l'actrice. Le genre de fan qu'il commence à avoir, ceux qui demandent poliment un autographe et qui ont l'air les plus heureux du monde dès lors qu'on leur accorde la moindre attention.

Il troquerait dans la seconde, sans le moindre remord, ses hordes de fans hystériques contre un seul de ces regards reconnaissants.

La soirée se déroule sans encombre, jusqu'au repas, où Monsieur Kuroko regarde Kise droit dans les yeux avec une question un peu trop directe :

-Alors Kise kun, dites-moi tout !

 _Dites-moi tout..._

Heureusement, il n'a pas le temps de se pencher trop longtemps sur la question car Madame Kuroko lui envoie un petit coup sous la table en le reprenant vertement :

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il joue dans la série qu'il va te dévoiler qui est l'assassin, idiot !

Kise et Kuroko partagent le même sourire... La nouvelle série dans laquelle il a un petit rôle est basée sur un meurtre mystérieux. Et il n'y a pas une personne dans tout le Japon qui n'a pas sa propre théorie sur l'identité de l'assassin, de la plus logique à la plus farfelue.

La soirée se déroule aussi bien que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà passées chez les Kuroko, entre les bons plats, les sourires et quelques parties bien disputées du jeu de carte assez unique qu'il avait appris chez eux.

Et cette fois, les parents de Kuroko ne lui font pas de cadeaux en jouant. Mais Kise a joué suffisamment pour maîtriser toutes les subtilités du jeu et se défend plutôt bien avec l'aide de Kuroko.

A la fin de la soirée, Monsieur Kuroko prend la parole :

-Il se fait tard, je vais vous reconduire chez vous.

Kise se permet un petit sourire un tout petit peu désabusé. Ce n'est pas exactement la proposition qu'il aurait aimée entendre, mais il est prêt à prendre ce qu'on lui donne. Avoir passé une bonne soirée chez les parents de son petit ami, c'est plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

Pendant le court trajet jusqu'à son appartement, Monsieur Kuroko est silencieux. Concentré sur sa conduite. Il se gare devant son immeuble et, alors que Kise s'apprête à prendre congé en le remerciant, il l'arrête d'un geste.

-Je dois vous parler avant, dit-il...

Le cœur de Kise rate un battement. Il avait passé une bonne soirée mais aucun sujet sensible n'avait été abordé. Parce que Monsieur Kuroko veut lui parler seul à seul.

Et il n'a en tête que les coups bas et les manigances de son propre père...

A cet instant, il a suffisamment baissé sa garde pour ne pas pouvoir encaisser le moindre coup.

-Quand Tetsuya nous a annoncé la _nouvelle_ , dit-il, je l'ai pris comme un choc. Quand on a un enfant, on ne peut s'empêcher de souhaiter le meilleur pour lui.

Kise pense à son père en se disant que c'est sûrement vrai pour la plupart des parents.

-Alors penser qu'à cause d'une seule chose sur laquelle il n'a aucun contrôle, il va s'exposer toute sa vie aux regards mauvais d'une partie de la société, qu'il sera toujours la proie de plaisanteries idiotes ou de regards condescendants de personnes qui se pensent supérieures...

Monsieur Kuroko secoue la tête en soupirant et Kise attend la suite de ses paroles avec une anxiété croissante.

-...Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire, avoue-t-il. Mon fils allait devoir affronter ça au quotidien, alors pas besoin que j'en rajoute une couche moi-même.

Monsieur Kuroko lève les yeux au ciel :

-Ma femme ne s'est pas privée de me rappeler à quel point j'avais été ridicule !

Kise n'ose pas l'interrompre mais ose un timide sourire en imaginant la mère de Kuroko reprendre vertement son mari.

-Alors, continue Monsieur Kuroko, je sais que tout sera, à jamais, un peu plus compliqué. Notre société a peut-être évolué mais il y aura toujours des gens pour vous rabaisser, vous regarder de haut ou vous traîner plus bas que terre, au nom d'une fausse morale ou de ridicules convictions. Ce sera difficile, je ne me fais pas d'illusions et je sais que vous non plus.

Il se tourne vers Kise, qui ne détourne pas le regard.

-Je sais que votre relation avec vos parents est compliquée et à quel point vous êtes important pour mon fils. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui que nous sommes là pour vous, dans les bons comme dans les pires moments, comme une famille. Comme votre famille.

* * *

 _ **Midorima**_

 _ **Terrain de Street basket proche de Shutoku**_

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

Alors que la partie s'achève, Midorima agrippe d'une main tremblante la bouteille d'eau que lui tend Akiko avec un grand sourire.

Il a gagné et c'était un match incroyable.

Akashi héberge les deux Américains pour les vacances, Davis et Lasalle, et ils ont organisé une partie. Akashi, les deux Américains, Kise et lui contre l'ombre et la lumière de Serin, Aomine, Murasakibara et Takao... Une partie incroyablement tendue qu'il a adoré gagner !

Il a été un peu surpris, au début, de voir Akashi se synchroniser aussi bien avec les deux Américains, qui donnent l'impression d'être de vieux amis alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine. Mais leur amitié n'a rien d'exclusif et ils les ont facilement intégrés au groupe avec Kise. Même lui s''est senti poussé des ailes au sein de leur équipe et il a joué à fond dès la première minute.

Akashi a changé. Il n'est ni celui qu'il était devenu à Teiko ni celui qui était devenu son ami lors de leur première année de collège. Non, il est comme libéré du poids, de cette tristesse qui s'attachait à chacun de ses pas. Et c'est grâce à ces Américains qu'il est devenu ainsi.

Il devrait peut-être en ressentir une petite rancune que ce changement soit dû à de parfaits inconnus. Mais il n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller à des sentiments si retors, et il est simplement ravi de la situation. Ce nouvel Akashi lui plaît et ses amis sont désarmants. Personne, pas même lui, ne peut retenir bien longtemps un sourire en voyant le duo, bien rodé, qu'ils jouent tous les deux. Lasalle, toujours prêt à faire quelques bêtises ridicules, sous le regard faussement désabusé de Davis qui observe ses bêtises, a conquis en un rien de temps leur petit groupe.

Et le fait qu'ils jouent incroyablement bien au basket a _un peu_ facilité la chose...

Il en viendrait presque à regretter sa décision.

Puis il jette à nouveau un œil à Akiko et il se dit que non, il ne regrette rien.

Quand Akashi leur avait dit qu'il mettait en place des bourses pour passer un an aux Etats-Unis et tenter d'accéder au draft de la NBA. Un beau rêve. Un très beau rêve qu'un match comme celui qu'il vient de jouer rend un peu plus tangible. Mais un rêve incompatible avec la carrière d'Akiko.

Elle ne pourrait jamais faire carrière aux Etats-Unis en tant que joueuse de go. Il y a autant de joueurs de go aux States que de joueurs d'échec en Asie... Pas beaucoup.

Il avait calmement mis les choses en perspective. D'un côté, ses chances de réussir en championnat universitaire et en NBA... au mieux une chance sur trois ou quatre. Une estimation assez réaliste. Les chances de retrouver une fille comme Akiko... Une chance sur la population mondiale divisée par deux. A peu près. Il n'y a pas une autre fille comme elle sur toute la planète.

Et devenir médecin comme ses parents n'a jamais vraiment été un second choix. Il est fier de la profession de ses parents et c'est un métier qui lui plaît.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas osé parler de sa décision à personne. Surtout pas Akashi. Encore moins Akiko ?

Et lorsque Lasalle le prend par les épaules et lui dit qu'il est au moins aussi bon que Johnson, l'arrière américain qui vient juste de se faire drafter et qui vient d'intégrer l'équipe des Cavs, il sourit un peu tristement.

* * *

 _ **Deux semaines plus tard**_

 _ **Lycée de Shutoku**_

Les cours viennent de s'achever et Midorima devrait aller à l'entraînement mais il a, à peu près, dix messages de ses parents, d'Akiko et de tout un tas de personnes sur son téléphone, qui lui demandent de rentrer _immédiatement_ après les cours _._

Il prend quand même le temps de s'excuser auprès du coach en lui montrant les messages de ses parents avant de filer rapidement chez lui, soulagé d'avoir eu dans la foule de ses messages quelques mots de sa mère qui lui disait que « c'était rien de grave ».

Ces parents ne sont pas du genre à dramatiser ou à s'affoler pour un rien. Alors même si ce n'est rien de grave, c'est important.

Arriver devant la porte de chez lui, il est plus que surpris d'être accueilli par Joël et Stephen Curry en personne.

Il reste un instant pétrifié sur le seuil de sa propre maison et c'est Joël qui le salue chaleureusement et Stephen Curry qui l'installe dans son propre salon. En face de lui, il y a Akiko, un autre Américain qu'il ne connaît pas...

Il est encore en train de prendre la mesure de la situation lorsque Joël lui explique la raison de leur présence.

-Comme tu le sais, la NBA fonctionne en circuit fermé...

Oui, il le sait. Aucune des trente équipes ne se fait jamais reléguer et une mauvaise performance pendant une saison permettait à une équipe d'avoir le meilleur du prochain draft. Chaque personne draftée avait sa place en NBA.

-Mais il n'y a pas que la draft pour rentrer en NBA.

Oui, ça aussi, il le sait. L'autre porte d'entrée c'est la D-League. La developpement league de la NBA est le réservoir que chaque équipe utilise pour renforcer leur équipe ou déclasser un joueur qui jouerait bien en dessous de ce que l'on pourrait attendre de lui. Chaque équipe de NBA avait sa propre équipe évoluant en D-League où elle pouvait puiser à loisir de nouveaux joueurs en cas de besoin.

-On a une place pour toi en D-League, reprend Stephen Curry.

Midorima écoute et tente de réagir... Mais c'est trop pour lui...

-Et comme on sait que ton amie est pro de go, reprend Joël, on s'est un peu renseigné. Il y a un club très actif à Oakland qui est prêt à prendre un pro à l'année pour s'occuper du club, donner des cours et former les meilleurs pour le championnat américain.

L'homme qui les accompagne acquiesce avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme avant de prendre la parole :

-Les parties de Lee Sedol contre AlphaGo a suscité un immense intérêt pour le Go et nous avons beaucoup de nouveaux joueurs. La venue d'un pro comme Kise sensei serait une bénédiction pour les jeunes joueurs comme pour nos espoirs. Nous avons beaucoup de joueurs qui commencent à être forts.

Akiko, qui semble avoir beaucoup discuté avec lui, acquiesce. Ils avaient l'air de déjà avoir mis les choses au point entre eux.

-Alors Shintaro, reprend Joël, tu en dis quoi ?

-Laisse-le prendre le temps de la réflexion, lui dit Stephen Curry en lui donnant un petit coup de coude pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Alors que Stephen Curry entraîne Joël dans son sillage, ce dernier lui lance un ultime « Les Golden Grizzlies t'attendent ! » suivi d'un « lui met pas la pression » de Stephen Curry.

Midorima regarde Akiko :

-Tu serais vraiment d'accord pour tenter l'aventure avec moi ?

Le sourire qu'elle lui retourne vaut toutes les réponses.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

alors je pense qu'il reste encore un très gros voire deux chapitres pour finir tout ce que je veux dire... Oui on arrive vraiment à la fin.

Oh, les Jazz de l'Utah ont gagné cette nuit contre les Cavs! Mes petits chouchous ont gagné contre les champions de l'année dernière :) Bel exploit de Gobert et Hayward! Prenez une petite minute pour voter pour les All star games pour ces deux grands joueurs :)

Il suffit de tweeter ou de mettre sur FB, Rudy Gobert Gordon Haywward #NBAVOTE Si vous avez un compte google y a carrément un site. Vous pouvez voter pour 10 joueurs pas jour jusqu'au 19. Go vote :)

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Mary,**_

Ravie que le passage entre Kise et Kuroko t'ai plu. Je voulais rendre la scène la plus réaliste possible du coup ton comm' me fait bien plaisir.

* * *

 _ **Aurelia,**_

Midorima en D-league, Akiko à ses côtés :-)

Tu as raison, il y aura un petit chapitre sur Kagami et Aomine dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

Merci, je voulais continuer sur ma lancée du réalisme. Il est évident qu'une telle nouvelle n'allait pas être acceptée aussi facilement. Même la mère de Kuroko qui a toujours du recul sur la situation a le souffle coupé et n'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes.

Mais les parents de Kuroko finissent par l'accepter et j'aimai bien l'idée d'un groupe soudée face à tout ce qui ce que le monde pourrait leur balancer à la figure à cause de ce qu'ils sont. J'aime l'idée de cette famille soudée où ils incluent Kise. Lui qui n'a pas de famille à part sa sœur qui va en plus partir...

Midorima en D-league, Akiko à ses côtés. Je me suis inspirée du recrutement de Nicolas Batum où les membres de son club sont allés voir sa mère en France pour apprendre tous les petits trucs qu'il adorait enfant, retrouver des vieilles photos, des anecdotes... Bref, ils se sont mis la père de Batum dans la poche pour qu'il accepte leur offre:-) Ils sont capables de tout ces américains quand ils veulent un joueurs:-)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant,

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Salle de direction des Cleveland Cavaliers**_

Le draft de la NBA vient de sortir et Louise n'arrive même pas à réprimer son immense sourire en voyant que Jonas et Baptiste sont si haut placés dans la liste. Et il y a aussi Johnson un peu plus bas, et Vitoria à l'exacte place où se trouvait Ginobili.

Elle est convoquée avec tout le staff pour choisir deux joueurs pour les Cavs. Un dans le premier et un dans le deuxième ou dans le troisième draft, deux joueurs qui devront être choisis dans le bas du classement car le choix des clubs est conditionné par leur résultat en championnat.

En tant que finaliste, Cleveland ne peut prétendre obtenir les meilleurs joueurs.

Dans la salle de réunion, un à un, les membres les plus importants du club s'installent sous les yeux du patron du club, Nick Mileti, les coachs, tout le staff administratif et même les joueurs titulaires sont là.

Mileti se lève pour balayer la salle du regard, tandis qu'un immense écran projette les noms et les stats des joueurs du draft.

-Je sais que, vu nos résultats en championnat l'an passé, nous n'avons normalement pas le droit de viser trop haut dans le classement. Mais il y a un joueur que vous connaissez bien, Coach Hugo, dit-il en se tournant vers Louise, qui m'intéresse au plus haut point et pour qui je serai prêt à forcer un peu les choses.

Les stats et quelques actions de jeu de Jonas envahissent l'écran et, alors que LeBron James acquiesce le choix en disant qu'il avait joué contre lui, Louise blêmit.

Le choix de Jonas semble satisfaire tout le monde sauf elle.

-Coach Hugo ? s'étonne Mileti. Il y a un problème ?

Oui, il y en a un, et un énorme.

Parfois, faire ce qui est juste vous met dans une situation atroce. Le regard de Lucas lui broie le cœur.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de recruter Jonas, dit-elle. Mais...

Toute l'assemblée se tourne vers elle, attendant son explication. Louise ferme les yeux un instant, cherchant ses mots :

-Jonas est fait pour briller, pour tenter et réussir quelques actions impossibles sous les regards émerveillés de la foule. Et plus il attirera les regards, et plus il brillera. Si nous le recrutons...

-...il se retrouvera sur le banc, termine Nick Mileti, et adieu les stats délirantes.

Louise acquiesce, la mort dans l'âme, et Lucas n'ose pas lever les yeux, car il sait qu'elle a raison.

-Alors vous voulez dire, qu'avec son classement, il rejoindra sûrement le cinq majeur d'une petite équipe qui n'a jamais encore brillé. Et que porteur des espoirs d'une équipe qui n'a jamais rien gagné de majeur, il sera un nouveau danger sur lequel il faudra compter...

-C'est à peu près ça, avoue Louise.

-On devrait le prendre alors, continue Mileti, pour éviter un futur problème...

Louise et Lucas regardent avec terreur le patron du club des Cavaliers, qui part dans un immense éclat de rire :

-C'est une blague, bien sûr. Je n'ai rien contre un peu de compétition. Plus il y a du spectacle, plus il y a de spectateurs. Nous tiendrons à l'œil votre ami.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo**_

 _ **Bleu Café**_

Kise presse le pas en passant la porte du café. Un petit couple adorable lui avait poliment demandé un autographe et il aime tellement ses nouveaux fans qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'échanger quelques mots avec eux. Et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouve en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Akashi qui, bien sûr, est à l'heure, lui.

-Je suis désolé !

Assis devant deux tasses de thé, Akashi le salut et l'invite à s'asseoir en face de lui. Kise a beau jouer avec brio l'acteur devant les caméras, il a du mal à cacher à quel point il est nerveux.

-Je voulais d'abord te remercier de m'avoir conseillé mon nouvel agent...

Alors que Kise se répand sur toutes les excentricités de ce petit homme étrange, réputé comme un des meilleurs agents de talent du pays, Akashi se rappelle surtout que c'est son père qui le lui avait recommandé pour aider son ami, dans ses nouveaux choix de carrière. Cet homme s'était révélé particulièrement efficace.

-Et je voulais aussi te dire que je ne demanderai pas cette bourse.

Akashi n'est pas vraiment surpris. Il avait compris l'importance de son métier pour Kise. Mais son ami est trop tourné vers lui-même pour s'en rendre compte.

-Tu dois me considérer comme le dernier des ingrats, continue Kise. C'est une opportunité incroyable mais je ...

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, le coupe Akashi. C'est ton choix.

Kise regarde Akashi avec un petit sourire. C'est peut-être son choix, mais il sait que c'est grâce à lui qu'ils avaient tous eu cette opportunité. Il lui doit une explication. Et une bonne.

-Quand j'ai eu mon premier rôle, dit Kise, j'ai cru que ce serait facile pour moi. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de montrer ce que l'on attend de moi, de me glisser derrière un masque. Je l'ai fait depuis si longtemps que j'ai bien failli m'y perdre moi-même.

Akashi se dit qu'il doit sûrement être un expert dans le domaine... se perdre soi-même.

-Dès le premier jour, j'ai compris que j'avais tort. Incroyablement tort. Jouer, ce n'est pas se dissimuler derrière un masque ou un faux-semblant. C'est tout le contraire, en fait. C'est rechercher en soi la pièce qui permet de comprendre le personnage que l'on incarne, de l'apprivoiser, de lui donner une part de soi pour le rendre tangible. Et, à chaque nouveau rôle, à chaque personnage que j'incarne, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver, pièce après pièce, de redevenir celui que j'étais ou plutôt celui que j'aurai dû être.

Akashi aurait voulu dire à son ami qu'il n'avait pas à tout lui expliquer, mais il est trop touché pour parler.

-Akashi, dit Kise, il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander.

Kise regarde Akashi dans les yeux avec toute la confiance que l'on peut accorder à un ami avec qui on a traversé de nombreuses épreuves et Akashi se sent prêt à tout accepter.

-Ne dis rien à Tetsuya, dit-il.

Tout sauf ça, se dit Akashi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il refuse cette bourse uniquement parce que je vais rester ici.

Alors qu'Akashi s'apprête à protester, Kise lui prend la main :

-Je ne veux pas que la personne, qui compte le plus à mes yeux, renonce à son rêve pour moi.

Non.

Mais Akashi n'insiste pas et promet, à contrecœur, comme le lui intime Kise, qu'il ne dirait rien à son rival.

Mais il n'est pas prêt à laisser une telle chose arriver. Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais il sait à qui demander de l'aide. Et pour ses amis, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

Il prend son portable et pianote rapidement un numéro.

\- Allo père ?

* * *

 _ **Appartement de Kagami**_

Après quelques un contre un bien disputés, avoir fini le cours d'anglais, Aomine et Kagami se posent devant un match de la pré-saison, les Pélicans contre les Hornets de Charlotte.

Les Hornets avaient choisi Jonas lors du dernier draft, qui avait déjà rejoint, avec brio, le cinq majeur du club du grand Michael Jordan. En quelques matchs, Jonas s'était déjà fait un nom dans l'équipe de Charlotte et son style flamboyant ravit tous les fans de sa nouvelle équipe, qui s'étaient empressés d'acheter des jerseys à son nom, d'applaudir à tout rompre à chacun de ses coups d'éclats, et de rêver des play-offs pour la nouvelle saison.

Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux qui ravit aussi bien les spectateurs dans les tribunes que Kagami et Aomine, dont les sourires s'agrandissent à mesure que les Hornets prennent l'avantage au score.

-Aomine, demande Kagami, tu as déjà choisi ton université ?

-Mes parents sont juste en train de se faire à l'idée, répond-il. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment encore eu le loisir de me pencher sur mes choix.

-Mon père peut leur passer un coup de fil, si tu veux.

Aomine étouffe un petit soupir désabusé.

-Le père d'Akashi les a appelés en personne. Puis ils ont appelé notre ancienne coach, qui a pris le temps de tout leur expliquer. Ils ont tout pris en note, consciencieusement. Mais, c'est comme si tout cela leur paraissait trop irréel, trop loin. Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont toujours pas rempli les papiers et …

Aomine tente de cacher cette amertume, qui l'envahit à l'idée que, pour lui aussi, tout commence à sembler comme un rêve de plus en plus lointain.

-Ca arrangerait peut-être tes parents si on allait à la même université. Mon père a une immense maison à Los Angeles …

Immense maison... vu la taille de cet appartement, il se demande à quel point cette maison pouvait être grande.

-… c'est pas très loin de UCLA, qui a une super équipe de basket. Un coup de fil de mon père pourrait sûrement les décider à remplir les papiers.

Aomine réprime difficilement un sourire. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir régulièrement, à force de un contre un, de cours d'anglais et de bons repas en regardant de supers matchs, ils étaient devenus amis. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix ! L'idée de convaincre ses parents à aller dans une super université en Californie, qui a une des meilleures équipes de basket universitaire, et qu'il soit avec un ami... c'est une bonne idée. Une excellente idée même.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune des Cavs**_

Toute l'équipe regarde avec beaucoup d'attention le match des Hornets contre l'équipe de La Nouvelle Orléans. C'est presque un test pour le nouvel ailier fort de l'équipe de Charlotte. Et un test plus que réussi. Jonas est déjà en double double avec plus de vingt-cinq points au compteur et dix rebonds offensifs, alors que le quatrième quart temps commence à peine et que les Hornets viennent de prendre l'avantage.

Dans la salle des Cavs, les réactions sont assez différentes d'un spectateur à l'autre. Louise et Lucas sont ravis de voir leur ami réussir aussi bien dans son équipe, partageant l'enthousiasme des supporters des Hornets, LeBron James a hâte de se retrouver face à ce grand Français, qui est l'ancien partenaire de _son_ équipier, et le coach Tyronn Lue et le propriétaire des Cavs regardent la prestation de la nouvelle acquisition de Michael Jordan avec perplexité.

-On aurait dû en rester au premier plan, dit Tyronn Lue presque pour lui-même.

Tous le regardent sans comprendre. Tous, à l'exception de Nick Mileti, qui acquiesce d'un hochement de tête :

-On aurait dû le recruter. Sur notre banc, il aurait été beaucoup moins dangereux...

* * *

 _ **Maison des Aomine**_

Madame Aomine relit, une nouvelle fois, le bout de papier qu'elle tient dans la main sans y croire.

Le bulletin scolaire de son fils.

Il n'y avait rien de mirobolant dans cet état des lieux de son dernier trimestre. Une succession de « Assez bon travail » et autre « Travail correct »... mais pour son fils, ce n'est rien de moins qu'extraordinaire.

Elle ressort les notes qu'elle avait prises auprès de la coach de son fils, et les relit méthodiquement. Elle avait pris le temps de tout lui expliquer, d'apaiser ses craintes calmement alors, qu'avec son nouveau travail, du temps, elle ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup. Le père d'Akashi avait aussi appelé et le père de Kagami, ce matin, lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à accueillir son fils et veiller sur lui s'il choisissait l'Université de Californie comme son propre fils.

Sur ses notes, la coach de son fils avait mis UCLA dans le top trois des meilleures universités car elle avait un excellent niveau en tant qu'université et une équipe qui avait fini finaliste l'année dernière et dont le cinq majeur s'était entièrement fait drafter.

Madame Aomine sort enfin son stylo et commence à remplir le dossier consciencieusement.

Son fils le mérite.

Et quand elle se retrouve à la case de l'université choisie, elle ne réfléchit pas et remplit UCLA.

* * *

 _ **Trois mois plus tard**_

 _ **Tokyo Talent Agency**_

Kise passe un à un les bureaux de l'agence avant d'arriver à celui de son agent, qui avait dû lui laisser dix messages pour lui souligner l'urgence de la situation.

Même lorsqu'il avait eu le rôle pour la série qui avait bouleversé tout le Japon, pendant des mois, il ne lui avait envoyé qu'un seul petit message. Alors là, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que cette fois, ça doit être du sérieux.

Vraiment du sérieux !

Il prend une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer un peu son cœur et ses attentes. Son agent l'accueille comme d'habitude, en lui offrant un siège et un thé et il a l'impression d'avoir été un peu ridicule sur ce coup-là.

-Kise, dit-il en prenant sa propre tasse, j'ai reçu une proposition assez incroyable pour toi. Il faut qu'on en parle...

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il lui explique la situation. Un grand studio américain avait adoré la série dans laquelle il venait de jouer et voulait absolument en faire un remake. Et ils souhaitaient absolument faire un essai avec lui pour voir s'il pouvait reprendre son rôle dans la version américaine.

Cela nécessiterait une audition, bien sûr. Son agent lui a déjà prévu un coach pour l'anglais et un entretien avec le futur réalisateur. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une audition, rien n'est joué. Mais il a déjà vérifié le réalisateur, et le scénario bien qu'adapté « à l'américaine » est solide et les acteurs, déjà choisis, sont tous des pointures.

De toute façon, Kise avait vite appris qu'il pouvait faire confiance, les yeux fermés, à son agent.

-Si tout se passe bien, ajoute-t-il...

Une chose dont il n'a pas l'air de douter...

-…, ce contrat te forcera à passer plus de quatre mois au Canada, à Toronto, pour le tournage.

Un contrat de quatre mois au Canada... Quatre mois à partir de la rentrée universitaire au Canada, dans la patrie des Raptors, qui font partie depuis peu du circuit de la NBA et dont l'université a intégré le tournoi universitaire américain, depuis quelques années maintenant.

L'opportunité semble presque trop belle.

Mais à cet instant, il est trop heureux pour se poser les bonnes questions.

* * *

 _ **Une semaine plus tard**_

 _ **Appartement des Kise**_

Se retournant entre ses draps, Kise prend Kuroko, endormi, dans ses bras. Ses parents l'avaient laissé passer le week-end chez lui et il savoure autant l'instant qu'ils avaient passé _avant_ que celui où Kuroko dort paisiblement entre ses bras.

Mais il doit lui parler.

Briser cet instant ne lui plaît guère mais il n'a pas le choix.

-Tetsuya, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille...

Comme il le savait déjà, Tetsuya ne dort que d'un œil. Il se niche un peu plus contre lui et Kise passe sa main dans ses cheveux...

-… Je peux te poser une question ?

Une question importante, nul besoin de préciser. Kuroko sait très bien de quoi il veut lui parler et il décide d'acquiescer, mais pas ici et maintenant. Il se lève, prend une douche et décide de lui faire face dans la cuisine derrière sa tasse de thé.

-Tetsuya, lui demande-t-il, pourquoi n'as-tu pas rempli ta demande de bourse ?

Kuroko hésite un instant à lui retourner la question, mais lui montrer qu'il est courant du fait que Kise n'a pas lui-non plus rempli sa demande prouverait qu'il sait... Et il n'est pas prêt à lui donner la véritable raison de son choix.

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Vraiment. Même si tout se passait au mieux, que j'intégrais une bonne université, que je m'illustrais dans le championnat universitaire, jamais je ne me ferai drafter.

Kise s'apprête à protester mais Kuroko l'arrête d'un geste :

-Regarde-moi, dit-il. Je n'ai pas le physique d'un joueur de basket et je pourrais m'entraîner toute ma vie, je ne l'aurais jamais. Une saison de NBA, c'est une vingtaine de match en summer league, une dizaine en pré-saison et, au minimum, 82 matchs en saison régulière et c'est sans compter les possibles play-offs, les matchs d'exhibition, ou même les matchs pour les compétitions internationales, soit près d'un match officiel, tous les deux-trois jours.

Kuroko prend la main de Kise dans la sienne, plonge son regard dans le sien comme pour achever de le convaincre :

-Regarde-moi et dis-moi quelle équipe miserait sur un joueur aussi chétif que moi ?

Kise le prend dans ses bras, doucement :

-La même qui a pris Vitoria en premier choix et crois-moi, les Spurs ne sont pas les seuls qui voulaient recruter celui qui se considère comme ton rival.

Kuroko lui offre un pauvre sourire. Il n'avait même pas réussi à se convaincre lui-même malgré ses arguments plus que solides.

-Je n'aurai jamais le courage d'aller à l'autre bout du monde sans toi, avoue Kuroko du bout des lèvres.

-Bien sûr que si.

Kise libère lentement Kuroko et lui montre le formulaire qu'il avait rempli pour Kuroko en inscrivant en premier choix l'université de Toronto.

Etonné par le choix que Kise avait fait pour lui, Kuroko lui demande :

-Pourquoi Toronto ?

Kise sourit malgré lui. Un grand et large sourire. Ils pourraient au moins passer les quatre premiers mois de l'année universitaire ensemble, grâce au tournage qu'il vient de décrocher.

Et il a autant hâte de voir son Tetsuya briller sur le parquet que de commencer son aventure américaine.

Pour le reste, ils auraient le temps de voir venir...

* * *

 _ **Au même moment**_

 _ **Havoc Corp**_

Le grand patron du groupe Havoc raccroche son téléphone, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son nouveau partenaire japonais, Akashi Masaomi.

Il lui avait fait découvrir cette incroyable petite série japonaise au détour d'une conversation, et il avait regardé, avec curiosité et intérêt, cette enquête bien menée.

Et deux choses lui avaient apparues évidentes : premièrement cette histoire avait un incroyable potentiel et deuxièmement, ce jeune Japonais, qui joue dans l'équipe nationale de basket, est une star en herbe. Un diamant brut à polir, qui pourrait avoir un grand avenir, s'il arrivait à franchir la barrière de la langue.

Il lui avait quand même fait passer un petit test pendant l'audition, car tout ce qui touchait, de prêt ou de loin, au basket avait tendance à le passionner plus que de raison. Il avait eu peur de ne pas être trop objectif ! Le jeune homme avait convaincu tout son staff dès la première minute. Et le fait que ce soit un athlète, un champion du monde dans son sport favori, allait l'aider à se forger au plus vite un nom sur le marché américain.

De tous les départements de son groupe, celui qui s'occupe de l'audiovisuel est son préféré. Alors il passe personnellement en revue les projets qui pourraient convenir à ce jeune acteur... Décidément, sa coopération avec le groupe Akashi lui avait apporté beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

* * *

 _ **Extra scene**_

Le téléphone de Louise vibre dans sa poche et elle le regarde avec appréhension. C'est Jonas...

Elle lui avait dit pourquoi elle avait conseillé aux Cavs de ne pas le recruter. Il avait écouté ses raisons en silence. Et, depuis qu'il avait été recruté par les Hornets de Charlotte, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé.

Louise prend une grande inspiration avant de décrocher :

-Jonas...

-Louise, tu sais qui est mon nouveau boss !

Oui, elle le sait. Mais elle ne répond pas, trop soulagée de voir que son ami à retrouver son enthousiasme habituel.

-Michael Jordan ! S'exclame Jonas. Mon boss, c'est Michael Jordan ! Et tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Il est venu à l'entraînement pour un un contre un avec moi ! J'ai joué contre Michael Jordan !

-Et t'as gagné ? Demande Louise en souriant...

-Hé, c'est de Michael Jordan dont on parle...

Louse sourit en écoutant Jonas s'étendre sur sa petite séance d'entraînement avec l'incroyable Michael Jordan...

-Louise, dit Jonas d'une voix plus calme...

-Oui, Jonas ?

-Tu as eu raison.


	60. Chapter 60

**Bonjour à tous** ,

l'avant dernier chapitre de toute l'histoire... oui, moi aussi ça me fait tout drôle de penser que c'est bientôt fini. Je vous l'avoue, je suis triste et aussi un peu soulagée. Parce que ça commençait vraiment à être dur de tenir le rythme d'une publication par semaine. Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance depuis au moins le 15ème chapitre !

L'écriture des matchs a été une épreuve que j'ai cru plus d'une fois ne pas pouvoir surmonter ! Et c'est dans le stress de ces moments que mon esprit à imaginé toutes ces scènes que vous avez pu lire depuis le chapitre du dernier quart-temps de la finale !

Oui, quand je suis stressée, j'imagine ce genre de scènes :-)

Voir mes persos évoluer après cette coupe du monde me fait sûrement autant plaisir que vous de découvrir leur futur.

Oh, je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas compris mais Toronto avec l'équipe des **Raptors** fait partie du circuit NBA. Les Raptors sont deuxième du classement NBA de la Confédération Est, juste derrière Cleveland et font une saison incroyable cette année. La finale de l'Est se jouera sûrement entre les Cavs et les Raptors, je prends les paris ! La seule liberté que j'ai pris avec la réalité c'est que la plupart des séries américaines se tournent plutôt à Vancouver qu'à Toronto. Ca m'arrangeait de parler de Toronto pour mettre Kise et Kuroko dans la même ville pendant l'année universitaire. Kuroko est toujours dans la course pour se faire drafter... Et vous allez voir qu'il va aller loin:-)

Alors c'est donc l'avant-dernier chapitre... J'ai quelques petits projets modestes sur KnB et un énoooorme en original que je finirais par lancer. Je me connais, je ne peux pas résister aux gros projets !

Oh, j'en profite pour dire bonjour à mon nouveau lecteur d' **Italie** :-) L'Italie où Ginobili a fait ses premiers pas à l'international avant d'entrer en NBA. J'adore regarder les pays d'où viennent mes lecteurs et l'Italie vient d'apparaître. Vous venez principalement de **France** mais aussi de **Belgique** , du **Canada** (Go Raptors!), **Sénégal** , **Algérie, Etats-Unis** (je suis de plus en plus fan des Jazz en ce moment!), **Islande, Pays Bas, Indonésie, Togo, Luxembourg, Brésil, Espagne** (désolée du rôle que j'ai donné à l'équipe d'Espagne, vous nous avez _un peu_ humiliés pendant les derniers JO...), **Grande Bretagne** (la NBA pense à une franchise à Londres, je suis l'affaire avec beaucoup d'intérêt!), **Tunisie, les Philippines, le Chili et la Suisse.**

Je suis très fière de voir mon histoire faire un peu le tour du Monde:-)

Je vous parlerai de mes futures projets plus en détail la semaine prochaine.

 **Kaelys**

* * *

 _ **Aurelia,**_

oui, j'ai axé ce chapitre sur les actions pas toujours faciles qu'on doit faire pour les gens qui comptent pour nous. Que ce soit Louise pour Jonas ou Kise pour Kuroko. Et ça paye, même si au début, ce n'est pas évident.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Mary,**_

oui, moi aussi j'adore le petit passage entre Kise et Kuroko... Et Aomine et Kagami, ils vont tellement adorer la Californie et tout ce qu'il va leur arriver après:-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

alors oui, j'écrirai d'autres choses. J'écris des histoires depuis que je sais tenir un stylo. J'ai plus de projets et d'imagination en tête et je ne pourrais jamais tout mettre par écrit car l'écrit est trop lent par rapport à l'imagination ! C'est tellement frustrant de mettre des heures à écrire ce que j'imagine en quelques minutes !

Après tout ce que j'écris garde la même dynamique, des persos creusés, une histoire qui se tient et du réalisme au maximum.

Tu as tout à fait raison, le fait qu'Akashi appelle son père sans hésiter, c'était ma façon de montrer à quel point leur relation a changée. Il ne l'aurait pas fait pour lui mais pour un ami, il n'hésite pas.

Aomine et Kagami seront développés dans ce chapitre, tu verras. J'adore leur amitié, simple et franche :-) Midorima va vite intégrer les Warriors, ils ne seraient pas venu le chercher s'ils n'avaient pas crû en lui.

Alors comme je le disais dans ma petite note, Toronto fait partie de la franchise NBA et Kuroko a toutes ses chances d'intégrer la NBA en allant à Toronto... Tu verras.

Les autres seront évoqués mais je ne compte pas les développer plus que ça, je te l'avoue... On les reverra quand même dans le dernier chapitre:-)

Profite de cet avant-dernier chapitre et en grand merci pour tous tes comms qui ont été de vrais moteurs dans les moments les plus durs de l'écriture.

 _ **kaelys**_

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **Grand Gymnase Tokyo**_

 _ **Premier match de la saison**_

 _ **Tokyo Apache vs Kyoto Hannaryz**_

Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko et Kise regardent le stade finir de se remplir quelques minutes avant le coup d'envoi. Jamais un premier match de la saison de basket japonaise n'avait eu autant de spectateurs. Mais leur victoire en coupe du monde et le fait que l'équipe de Tokyo vient de recruter Hyuga et Izuki, et celle de Kyoto, Himuro et Takao, rendent les spectateurs encore plus curieux de voir l'affrontement des deux équipes.

Leurs anciens équipiers avaient décidé de refuser la bourse offerte par Akashi, pour accepter la proposition de ces deux clubs, qui leur donnaient directement une place de titulaire.

Après deux mois d'entraînement au sein de leurs nouvelles équipes, ils se retrouvent sur le parquet, face à face, sous le regard d'une foule impatiente de voir évoluer leurs champions.

Et le spectacle est au rendez-vous dès la première minute !

Les deux équipes sont prêtes à tout pour commencer la saison par une victoire et leurs amis ont non seulement progressé, mais ils sont parfaitement coordonnés avec leurs nouveaux équipiers. Au final, le résultat de ce match n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour leurs anciens équipiers, ils ont l'impression que quelque part, ils ont tous gagné.

-J'ai hâte que ce soit notre tour, murmure Aomine sans quitter des yeux le match.

Kise, qui n'a encore dit à personne qu'il ne prendrait pas la bourse d'Akashi, sert la main de Kuroko dans la sienne. C'est la première fois qu'il ne ressent pas d'amertume en imaginant ses amis et Kuroko sur les plus grands parquets du monde sans lui. Presque pas.

Ils suivraient chacun leur voie et il a hâte de découvrir ce que lui réserve la sienne.

* * *

 _ **Université de Toronto**_

 _ **Premier jour de la rentrée universitaire**_

Parmi les joueurs, nouveaux ou anciens, de l'équipe de basket de l'université de Toronto, c'est l'effervescence. Il paraît qu'un des joueurs de l'équipe du Japon, l'équipe championne du monde, va intégrer l'équipe. Il paraît même que c'est le petit magicien, celui que le rookie des Spurs, l'Argentin Vitoria, a déclaré comme étant son rival.

-J'ai hâte de voir ces tours de passe-passe de mes yeux, dit Leroy l'immense capitaine de l'équipe.

-Il paraît qu'il a réussi à contrer Joffre en un contre un pendant un match d'entraînement, le nouvel ailier des Hornets, lui répond son pivot.

-Il paraît, s'exclame son arrière, qu'il peut littéralement disparaître devant nos yeux, sur le terrain !

Tous les joueurs rigolent un instant... C'est sûrement exagéré mais ils avaient tous vu les matchs...

-C'est peut-être un super joueur, dit Leroy en regardant sa montre, mais il est à la bourre ...

 _-Je suis là..._

Tous les joueurs de l'équipe étouffent un même sursaut en se tournant vers le petit Japonais, qui se tient juste devant eux et, apparemment, depuis un bout de temps...

Et il n'a pas l'air plus impressionnant que ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant les matchs. Mais ils n'ont plus de doute, il est vraiment capable de disparaître sur le terrain, car il est là, à deux pas devant eux... Et personne ne l'avait vu.

Leroy prend Kuroko par les épaules, impatient de voir ce qu'il vaut sur le terrain :

-Avec notre petit magicien, on a non seulement une chance de se faire drafter dans l'année, mais on va le gagner, ce championnat !

* * *

 _ **Le soir-même**_

 _ **Appartement de Kuroko et Kise**_

Kise regarde les lieux, avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est bien organisé, lumineux, agréable et pas trop loin du campus et du studio où il a passé sa première journée de tournage.

Et c'est surtout chez eux, pense-t-il alors qu'il attend le retour de Tetsuya avec un sourire trop grand pour être honnête, en se disant qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chambre et personne pour les tenir à l'œil.

Pour leur premier repas en tête à tête au Canada, Kise a préparé un véritable festin, potassé tous les papiers que leur avait donnés leur proprio sur la ville. Il a pris consciencieusement en note toutes les recommandations des acteurs américains qui jouaient avec lui, et qui connaissent assez bien la ville. Beaucoup de séries américaines y étaient tournées et ils étaient habitués à s'exiler pour quelques mois tous les ans pour le tournage des vingt-quatre épisodes d'une nouvelle saison. Il avait tout de suite compris que la présence de tous ces acteurs en exil volontaire au Canada créait une petite communauté solidaire sur le plateau qui lui plaît déjà. Et le fait que tous ses collègues aiment le basket au point d'avoir suivi son parcours pendant la Coupe du Monde l'avait un peu aidé. Tous sur le plateau l'avaient d'abord félicité pour sa victoire, puis taquiné d'avoir osé gagner en finale contre leur équipe !

Il sourit, en se disant qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à entraîner une bonne partie du staff voir les matchs universitaires. Et pour l'accueillir sur le plateau, le grand patron du groupe Havoc est venu lui souhaiter la bienvenue avec un joli cadeau bien emballé, qu'il a hâte de montrer à Tetsuya...

Deux abonnements annuels pour la saison des Raptors de Toronto.

Il avait répondu à Monsieur Havoc que le tournage ne durerait que quatre mois et que c'était plus que généreux. Et il avait répondu qu'il avait d'autres projets pour lui. Beaucoup d'autres ...

* * *

 _ **UCLA**_

 _ **Premier jour de la rentrée universitaire**_

Aomine a l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Il avait débarqué deux semaines avant la rentrée, en Californie avec ses parents chez les Kagami. Le père de Kagami les avait accueillis et Taïga n'avait pas menti... Son père a bien une maison immense et les avaient tous logés sans problème. La _maison_ des Kagami ressemble plus à une grande villa ultra moderne aux angles droits, baignée de lumière pleine de gadgets high tech, et surtout, elle n'est pas très loin de la plage.

Le père de Kagami est un homme d'affaires très occupé, mais il avait fait de la place dans son emploi du temps pour passer du temps avec son fils, et s'occuper d'eux. Il les avait amenés partout, du campus de l'université au Walk of Fame, des studios d'Hollywood à un petit tour sur Mulloland Drive...

Il avait tout adoré et ses parents avaient fini par délaisser, un à un, tous leurs doutes en suivant l'infatigable Mr Kagami, qui avait fini par abandonner l'idée de se faire appeler par son prénom.

Aomine avait aimé la visite de la ville mais ce qu'il avait préféré et de loin, c'étaient tous les terrains de street basket où l'avait amené Taïga.

Ils avaient affronté des joueurs incroyables, des grands, des petits, des montagnes, des Américains, des Latinos, des gosses qui n'ont jamais mis un pied sur un vrai terrain, certains qui n'ont même pas de vrais paires de basket et qui dunkent comme ils respirent.

Leur titre de champion du monde leur avait permis de faire leur place assez vite parmi les habitués et, dès leur première défaite en un contre un, il avait vite été oublié... Ils avaient joué, gagné, perdu encore et encore. Et il avait adoré chaque seconde passée sur les terrains de street basket de la ville.

Ils avaient sympathisé avec beaucoup de joueurs très talentueux dans la ville, et son anglais commence à devenir de plus en plus naturel. Il a même appris quelques mots d'espagnol. Leurs nouveaux amis leur avaient montré leurs meilleurs coins et il s'était vite rendu compte que Kagami n'avait pas menti... Les hamburgers sont vraiment plus gros aux States qu'au Japon !

Pour faciliter leurs déplacements, Kagami et lui ont pris une chambre sur le campus, et si cette chambre est petite, c'est la sienne. Et, entre _ses_ quatre murs, il a l'impression euphorique que tout est à sa portée, qu'il peut tout faire, tout accomplir.

Il sourit en regardant le planning de ses cours et de ses entraînements qu'on lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

Il sait que l'on n'attend pas vraiment de lui qu'il assiste à ses cours tant qu'il assurerait dans l'équipe de basket mais il y a un cours qu'il ne manquerait pas. Il s'est inscrit en cours de français pour débutant. Il ne sait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait, mais un jour il jouerait avec Lucas, l'ailier de Cleveland, qui vient de signer un contrat record pour les cinq ans à venir avec les Cavs.

Et ce jour-là, il veut pouvoir lui dire quelques mots dans sa langue, même si c'est maladroit.

Oui, maintenant qu'il a un but, tout lui paraît possible.

* * *

 _ **La Nouvelle Orléans**_

 _ **Quatre mois plus tard**_

Marcus regarde, avec un air désabusé, les résultats du premier semestre des premières années... Comme il s'y attendait, il a réussi, mais il est quelque part dans le fond du classement avec toute l'équipe. Avec _presque_ toute l'équipe.

Non mais sérieusement …

Nate et Sei sont tous les deux ex-aequo dans les hauteurs du classement. Juste derrière Akane. Voir le visage dépité de ses deux amis, qui, non seulement, n'ont pas réussi à se départager mais sont battus par Akane l'amuse. Mais juste après, Marcus secoue la tête une seconde... Il passe tout son temps avec eux et entre les cours, les entraînements et les matchs, ils n'ont pas le temps de travailler. Alors comment peuvent-ils se retrouver si hauts dans le classement ?

-Marcus, on va être à la bourre ! l'apostrophe Nate.

Il se reprend vite et fonce vers ses amis, Nate et Sei, qui l'attendent. Le père de Sei leur avait offert, à tous les trois, des abonnements à l'année pour aller voir tous les matchs à domicile des Pélicans. Et ce soir, les Pélicans jouent contre les Warriors, qui ont, depuis peu, mis Midorima dans leur équipe.

Ses performances hallucinantes en D-League lui avaient rapidement donné une place sur le banc des Warriors, et il espère bien le voir jouer sur le parquet des Pélicans.

Le voir jouer, mais pas gagner !

Il supporte l'équipe de la Nouvelle Orléans depuis qu'il sait marquer un panier ! Go Pelicans ! GO !

* * *

 _ **Six mois plus tard**_

 _ **Finale du championnat universitaire américain**_

 _ **Toronto-Nouvelle Orléans 3-3**_

Dans les tribunes, Kise, Kagami et Aomine attendent avec impatience l'arrivée des joueurs sur le parquet. Avec UCLA, Kagami et Aomine avaient perdu avec les honneurs la demi-finale contre l'incroyable équipe de La Nouvelle Orléans et son trio Akashi, Davis, Lasalle, qui s'est déjà forgé une solide réputation auprès des recruteurs. Ils avaient perd la demi-finale sur un buzer beater de Lasalle, qui avait anéanti toute la défense de UCLA à la dernière seconde du match.

La finale avait été tendue, dès la première seconde de jeu, car le trio de la Nouvelle Orléans se retrouve face au magicien de Toronto et son capitaine Leroy, qui est un monstre sur le terrain. Mais, contrairement au jeu que pratiquait Kuroko au lycée, son duo avec Leroy ne fonctionne pas comme celui qu'il avait eu avec ses anciennes lumières. Kuroko est toujours un spécialiste des passes et ses petits tours de magie fonctionnent toujours aussi bien. Mais il ne joue plus dans l'ombre, le duo formé par Kuroko et Leroy est beaucoup plus équilibré. Leroy rayonne sur le terrain mais il n'a rien des anciennes lumières de Kuroko. C'est un capitaine généreux, qui ne joue que pour servir son équipe, et distribue le ballon, et saisit toutes les opportunités qu'il peut saisir, sans chercher à attirer toute l'attention.

Kagami et Aomine n'ont aucun mal à imaginer que ces deux-là n'avaient dû avoir aucun problèmes à s'entendre sur et en dehors du terrain. Kise étouffe un petit rire car il sait à quel point les manières, un peu brutales, du capitaine québécois de l'équipe de Toronto avait, dans un premier temps, froissé la politesse toute japonaise de Kuroko avant de l'apprivoiser peu à peu car ils partagent la même vision du basket.

Mais si Leroy arrive à tirer le meilleur de toute son équipe, c'est le duo qu'il forme avec Kuroko qui fait la différence sur le terrain. Même si Kuroko n'arrive toujours malheureusement pas à tenir tout un match, surtout pas un match de 48 minutes...

L'équipe de Toronto avait gravi tous les échelons du championnat en progressant à chaque match et ils ont réussi à faire jeu égal avec le trio de La Nouvelle Orléans et les deux équipes sont à trois victoires chacune. Ce match sera décisif.

Décisif mais pas capital, pense Kise qui regarde les recruteurs de la NBA, qui sont dans les tribunes. Quel que soit l'issue du match, tous les joueurs importants sur le terrain seraient dans le prochain draft. Aomine et Kagami aussi, il serait prêt à miser sa prochaine paye là-dessus.

* * *

 _ **Trois mois plus tard**_

 _ **Japan Times**_

 _INCROYABLE ! Historique ! Du jamais vu dans l'histoire du basket japonais ! Après la titularisation de Midorima Shintaro chez les Warriors, quatre Japonais sont dans le premier draft NBA! QUATRE !_

 _Le premier, en cinquième position, est Akashi Seijuro, le Capitaine de l'équipe championne du monde et ailier de l'équipe de La Nouvelle Orléans, qui a gagné le championnat universitaire américain. Avec ses deux équipiers, Lasalle, numéro un du draft et Davis, le numéro dix, ils ont tous les trois été draftés par les Pélicans de La Nouvelle Orléans. Rappelons que le coach Bienville vient d'accepter le poste de coach des Pélicans et qu'il a imposé une seule condition à son arrivée dans l'équipe, le recrutement de ces trois joueurs de son équipe universitaire._

 _Bienville, qui avait déjà refusé le poste à plusieurs reprises, affirme qu'avec ce trio, Les Pélicans peuvent viser les play-offs dès la première année, et bien plus haut encore dès qu'ils auront un peu d'expérience._

 _Le suivant, Aomine Daiki, en huitième position, vient de rejoindre l'équipe dont il rêvait depuis qu'il sait marquer un panier, les derniers champions NBA, les Cleveland Cavaliers. Le jeune ailier, qui a effectué un parcours impressionnant avec UCLA, va pouvoir jouer dans la même équipe que son idole LeBron James, qui l'avait remarqué dès le premier match de la Coupe du monde._

 _Les deux suivant, en treizième et vingtième position, Kagami Taïga et Kuroko Tetsuya, qui après un parcours exemplaire en championnat universitaire, ont tous les deux été draftés par les Spurs de San Antonio._

 _L'intérêt grandissant pour le basket dans notre pays depuis la victoire de notre équipe junior en coupe du monde est plus qu'encourageant. La venue de quatre des joueurs de l'équipe championne du monde et le recrutement récent de Murasakibara par l'équipe de Kyoto a doublé le nombre de spectateurs en compétition nationale. De plus en plus de nouveaux clubs de tous les niveaux se forment un peu partout dans le pays avec des jeunes, qui ont maintenant de nombreux modèles qui s'appellent Akashi, Aomine ou Kuroko vers qui se tourner._

 _C'est un âge d'or que le basket japonais est en train de vivre._

 _Et vous savez quoi, ça ne fait que commencer !_

* * *

 _ **San Antonio**_

Becky Hammon se frotte les mains, avec un sourire qui fait reculer prudemment ses joueurs, Ginobili et Parker les premiers, alors qu'elle s'avance vers ses deux dernières recrues.

Dans son esprit, tout est en train de s'agencer exactement comme elle le souhaite. Elle a, enfin, tout ce qu'il faut pour recréer le big three des Spurs, qui leur a permis de gagner quatre fois le championnat... Sa combinaison est juste un peu plus originale que celle formée par Parker, Ginobili et Duncan.

A la place de Parker, elle a Moreau. Avec un peu d'expérience, Kagami a tout ce qu'il faut pour prendre la suite de Duncan. Et à la place de Ginobili, elle a Vitoria et Kuroko. Leur manque d'endurance ne leur permet pas de jouer un match entier. Mais à eux deux, ils pourraient sans problème remplir le rôle de Ginobili pendant quarante-huit minutes.

Vitoria est un peu déçu de se retrouver dans la même équipe que son rival, mais comme ils ne joueraient jamais en même temps, ils pourraient maintenir, sans problème, leur petite rivalité en comparant l'effet qu'ils auraient sur l'équipe en étant sur le terrain...

Le sourire de Becky Hammon s'agrandit un peu plus au point que même Popovitch, le head coach emblématique des Spurs, recule lui aussi prudemment.

Tout est enfin parfait, pense Becky Hammon..

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

Aomine est sur un petit nuage.

Quand il avait vu son ancienne coach se déplacer personnellement pour lui faire une offre, il n'avait même pas écouté les offres des autres clubs, ce qui avait un peu énervé l'agent que lui avait donné Akashi. Mais il s'en fout un peu. L'offre de Cleveland est plus que généreuse pour un rookie et il va jouer avec LeBron James et Lucas.

LeBron James, c'est son idole, le joueur vers lequel il lève la tête et qu'il n'espère même pas égaler un jour. Et quelque part, cette simple idée le réjouit à un point qui l'étonne lui-même. Mais Lucas, c'est le joueur avec lequel il veut jouer. Et lorsqu'il se retrouve face à lui, alors qu'il avait passé un an à suivre les cours de français de l'université de Californie avec plus d'assiduité qu'il n'en avait jamais montrée dans toutes ses études, il ne trouve pas ses mots et se contente de sourire comme un idiot devant son enthousiasme. Parce que le Français veut tout lui montrer et qu'il est vraiment heureux de le retrouver dans son équipe.

En tant que rookie, il est sur le banc. Et il y a déjà deux personnes sur les bancs des Cavs, qu'il connaît un peu, l'Espagnol qui avait remplacé l'horrible Sanchez, dont il ne se rappelle pas le nom mais qui avait gagné son respect en quelques minutes sur le terrain et Johnson, l'arrière américain, qui est au moins aussi bon que Midorima. Il ne doute pas que les autres joueurs sont au moins aussi impressionnants. Il est aussi sous les ordres de son ancienne coach et il a l'impression de se retrouver en terrain connu. Il espère un instant reprendre au plus vite les entraînements de parkour! Avant de se reprendre mentalement en se demandant ce qui cloche chez lui ! Et depuis que Cleveland a recruté le coach Hugo, le banc tourne avec beaucoup plus de régularité en match, devenant peu à peu une force pour l'équipe des Cavs. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas attendre trop longtemps avant de mettre un pied sur le parquet en compétition officielle.

Louise sourit en le regardant rejoindre ses équipiers, en murmurant en français, sans imaginer un seul instant qu'Aomine comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle dit :

 _-Je ne vais pas t'avoir longtemps sur le banc alors je vais en profiter un maximum..._

Sa coach est persuadée qu'il rejoindra bientôt les titulaires et il allait tout faire pour !

Puis Louise regarde un à un ses joueurs, avec des étincelles dans les yeux, en serrant le poing :

-Cette année, on va le gagner, le scrimmage !

Le sourire et l'énergie de la coach sont plus que contagieux et Aomine est impatient de commencer l'entraînement avec ses nouveaux équipiers !

* * *

 _ **La Nouvelle Orléans**_

Monsieur Bienville observe avec attention ses joueurs. Ses nouvelles recrues, avec qui il vient de gagner le championnat universitaire, il les connaît parfaitement. Le grand capitaine, aussi calme sur le terrain que toujours prêt à quelque folies hors du terrain, son meneur, calculateur et intelligent sur le parquet, qui aimerait paraître désabusé des pitreries de ses équipiers, mais qui s'en amuse comme les autres et sa tête brûlée d'ailier, son Japonais, qu'il doit toujours garder à l'œil parce qu'il est capable de tout sur le terrain.

Les Pélicans avaient aligné les contre-performances l'année dernière en finissant avant dernier au classement, ce qui leur avait permis de prendre trois rookies bien placés dans le premier draft. Le marasme du dernier championnat avait laissé ses traces chez les titulaires.

Entre ses petits nouveaux qui sont impatients de faire leur premier pas en championnat et ses titulaires qui s'y sont brûlés les ailes l'an dernier, l'équilibre allait être difficile à trouver. Mais il connaît la valeur de ses trois recrues.

-Cette année, dit-il calmement, je vise les play-offs, la finale de la confédération dans deux ans et celle du championnat dans trois.

Ses titulaires, après avoir fini dans le fond du classement, écarquillent les yeux de stupeur devant de tels objectifs, qui leur paraissent complètement irréalistes, énoncés sans aucune émotion. Ses trois rookies, par contre, hochent tranquillement la tête.

L'année dernière, il leur avait annoncé sur le même ton qu'ils gagneraient le championnat universitaire. Et s'il y a une chose qu'ils ont appris en un an à La Nouvelle Orléans, c'est que le coach a toujours raison.


	61. Chapter 61

**Bonjour à tous,**

alors j'ai mal calculé mon coup... **Et il y aura encore un dernier chapitre** car je n'ai pas pu caser toutes les scènes que je voulais mettre dans ce dernier chapitre. J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire tout ce que je voulais. Il reste peu de scènes mais elles sont essentielles pour refermer toute cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **Gwendo,**

alors cette histoire aura un dernier sursis :) Encore un chapitre.

Kise et Kuroko, tu vas les voir un peu plus dans ce chapitre, encore plus installés... Ceux qui sont restés au Japon ont préféré briller au Japon plutôt que de se retrouver sur le banc aux States.

Aomine et Lucas... J'adore l'idée qu'Aomine ait pour but de jouer avec un joueur. Ce qui montre à quel point Kuroko et la coupe l'ont fait évoluer.

Alors oui, tu as raison... On va voir la progression en NBA de nos petits Japonais. Et un peu plus:-)

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **OneDarkBlueShine ,**

quel beau compliment, merci. Alors comme je le disais, il y aura encore un chapitre, je n'ai pas pu tout mettre dans celui-ci. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps et j'ai un peu sous-estimé la taille de mes dernières scènes.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Mary, Aurelia,**

alors comme je le disais, j'ai mal calculé mon coup... Et il y aura encore un dernier chapitre car je n'ai pas pu caser toutes les scènes que je voulais mettre dans ce dernier chapitre. J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire tout ce que je voulais.

Moi aussi, j'adore les petits moments entre Aomine et Kagami en Californie.

Merci pour les compliments, c'est adorable:-)

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

 _ **Cleveland**_

 _ **Cavaliers vs Lakers**_

 _ **Fin du 3ème Quart-Temps 72-60**_

LeBron James reprend son souffle, avant de rejoindre ses équipiers sur le banc. Avec plus de dix points d'avance, à la fin du troisième quart temps, face aux Lakers, pour le premier match de la pré-saison, les champions de l'année dernière, qui avaient volé la victoire finale aux Warriors, sont en forme. Mais rien n'est encore joué.

Les deux coachs avaient transformé l'équipe et les titulaires, comme les remplaçants, donnent tout sur le terrain. Il y en a un qui n'a pas encore joué et la pré-saison, c'est une façon de tester les forces en présence.

-Aomine, dit Tyronn Lue, tu remplaces Simon.

LeBron James secoue la tête.

-Non, coach, laissez-le me remplacer. Je veux voir comment il fonctionne avec Lucas.

Tyronn Lue réfléchit un instant, jette un coup d'œil à Louise, qui hoche la tête.

Aomine est tellement heureux de faire ses premiers pas en compétition aux côtés de Lucas qu'il en oublie les murmures de la foule, un peu déçue de voir LeBron James sur le banc, en tendant son poing à Lucas.

Dès la première seconde de jeu, le duo Aomine/ Lucas explose sur le parquet. Un ballon volé, un panier, suivi d'un contre et les Cavs se détachent encore plus de leurs adversaires en moins d'une minute. La foule en oublie bien vite l'absence de leur as sur le terrain.

Et, pour la première fois, le jeu de Lucas, qui avait toujours été dans l'ombre de son capitaine, s'offre aux yeux de tous. Louise observe, sans y croire, les deux joueurs sur le terrain. Même le duo Jonas Lucas n'est pas aussi éblouissant car la présence de Jonas, comme celle de LeBron James, écrase Lucas.

Mais avec Aomine, il trouve un pendant, un équipier du même calibre et ensemble, ils subliment leur jeu, en réussissant, avec une chance insolente, tout ce qu'ils peuvent entreprendre.

C'est presque magique.

-Individuellement, dit LeBron James sur un ton presque prophétique, ils ne brilleront jamais autant que moi. Mais, à eux d'eux, ils porteront Cleveland plus haut et plus loin que je ne l'ai jamais fait...

Tyronn Lue, qui sait que LeBron James avait prévu d'investir dans le club et d'organiser, peu à peu, son départ, hoche la tête. Il le sait maintenant, ces deux jeunes joueurs portent le futur de Cleveland sur leurs épaules.

* * *

 _ **Nouvelle Orléans**_

 _ **Pélicans vs Suns (Phénix)**_

 _ **4ème Quart-Temps 98-78**_

Monsieur Bienville secoue la tête en soupirant...

Oui, son équipe gagne largement. Vingt points d'avance, alors qu'ils entrent dans le money time, c'est une avance plus que confortable quand on joue sur son terrain. Oui, c'est leur cinquième victoire d'affilée depuis le début de la saison, qui se profile, et, même s'ils n'ont pas encore affrontés les meilleures équipes, ces victoires avaient redonné confiance à ses titulaires et assis, tout en douceur auprès des fans et des anciens, la place qu'il veut donner à _son trio_.

Mais, encore une fois, il allait devoir intervenir...

Rapidement, il demande un temps mort, incompréhensible pour le public dont l'équipe mène depuis un petit bout de temps le jeu.

Si le public ne comprend pas, les joueurs sur le banc et le terrain savent depuis longtemps pourquoi. Lentement, Monsieur Bienville enroule sa feuille de match et frappe symboliquement, d'un geste presque auguste, les têtes de son trio, l'un après l'autre, avec méthode, sous les regards hallucinés du public, qui applaudissait, une minute plus tôt, la prestation incroyable de son nouveau trio préféré.

Les trois joueurs baissent la tête, avec un synchronisme qui fait rire tous leurs équipiers. Car ils savent que c'est plus pour cacher leur grand sourire que pour montrer leur obéissance au coach.

-Vous deviez vous ménager, bande d'idiots, dit-il sans même hausser la voix. Quand on a vingt points d'avance à cinq minutes de la fin du match, on gère le jeu. On ne cherche pas à en mettre dix de plus.

Alors qu'il énumère tous les scénarios catastrophes, qui pourraient avoir lieu pendant ces cinq minutes, sur le même ton calme qu'il utilise en toute circonstance, son trio acquiesce, plus par habitude que parce qu'ils l'écoutent.

Le temps mort se termine et Monsieur Bienville regarde ses joueurs reprendre le jeu en tentant de museler maladroitement leur enthousiasme, sous les applaudissements délirants d'une foule qui voit son équipe renaître après la dernière saison catastrophique.

L'assurance insolente de « son Japonais » est en train de déteindre sur toute l'équipe.

Il allait avoir du boulot pour remettre les pieds sur terre à toute son équipe. Mais, avec un tel potentiel dans ses rangs, ça ne le dérange pas de jouer son rôle.

Alors que Lasalle met un dernier buzzer beater, qui creuse l'écart à plus de vingt-cinq points devant une foule debout en train d'applaudir, il se permet un discret sourire.

* * *

 _ **Oakland**_

 _ **Warriors vs Raptors**_

Dans les tribunes, entourée par une bonne partie des élèves de son club, qui sont aussi enthousiastes une pierre de go à la main que devant un bon match de basket, Akiko regarde les splash brothers, duo formé par Stephen Curry et Joël, montrer la voie à Shintaro, qu'ils considèrent un peu comme leur petit frère et qui fait ses premiers pas en tant que titulaire chez les Warriors.

Elle avait été incroyablement bien accueillie dans son nouveau club de go et, comme elle était la première pro qu'ils avaient probablement jamais vu, ils n'avaient ni les codes, ni les habitudes un peu ampoulées, des Japonais envers les pros. Cela l'avait un peu surpris au début, mais elle avait aimé leur spontanéité et leur façon de s'émerveiller devant toute la panoplie des petits trucs de pros, qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement et qui font toujours leur petit effet.

Ses cours, contrairement à tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais donnés au Japon, étaient écoutés, discutés et appliqués avec un enthousiasme et une énergie incroyables. Comme l'année dernière, elle avait accédé à la finale du Meijin qu'elle avait disputé face à Takemiya sensei et ses nouveaux élèves avaient regardé et commenté ses parties comme un match de la NBA, lui envoyant de nombreux messages d'encouragements des Etats-Unis, plus enthousiastes les uns que les autres. Takemiya sensei avait été suffisamment étonné par ces messages pour décider de faire un petit tour dans son club aux Etats-Unis. Elle avait organisé une série de cours, après sa défaite, dans son club, avec Takemiya sensei, qui avait beaucoup plu à ses élèves.

Et le patron du club n'avait pas menti. Si la majorité de ses élèves sont des débutants, il y en a qui commencent à devenir vraiment forts et elle commence à se dire que certains de ses joueurs pourraient faire un beau parcours dans le championnat national.

Alors que Shintaro enchaîne deux trois points impressionnants sur le terrain face à l'équipe de Toronto, elle sourit. Shin, lui aussi, allait briller dans le championnat national...

* * *

 _ **San Antonio**_

Kise tremble d'impatience en voyant son taxi, qui stagne dans les bouchons depuis une demi-heure. Son chauffeur lui lance des regards insistants depuis quelques minutes :

-Hé, c'est pas vous qui jouez dans cette série …

Oui, c'est lui, pense-t-il. Et il revient des quatre mois de tournage à Toronto pour en terminer la seconde saison. Sa nouvelle série avait eu un incroyable succès. Il avait adoré retrouver les acteurs avec qui il avait tourné la première saison, le staff, et le réalisateur est un professionnel efficace et dont le discret humour le fait beaucoup rire.

Mais, c'était quatre mois loin de son Tetsuya !

Il l'avait vu pendant le match des Spurs contre les Raptors. Un match où il avait fait ses meilleurs stats de la saison, et il se plaît à penser que, sous son regard, Tetsuya s'était dépassé !

Quatre mois loin de son cœur... Quatre longs mois et ce taxi qui n'avance pas !

Il a envie de voir Tetsuya. Il a envie de l'embrasser. De le plaquer contre le mur et de laisser son imagination et son envie faire le reste !

Lorsque le taxi finit enfin par avancer et le déposer devant l'immeuble de Tetsuya, il paye rapidement le chauffeur, lui laissant un gros pourboire, et fonce vers au dernier étage où se trouve leur appartement.

Et lorsque Tetsuya lui ouvre, alors qu'il l'attendait pour le dîner qui avait refroidi depuis longtemps, il a envie de lui arracher tous ses vêtements superflus.

-Bonsoir, Ryota, sourit Tesuya, je suis tellement content de te voir ! Tu veux …

Ryota le plaque contre le mur, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Et lorsqu'il le libère pour reprendre son souffle, il lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Oui, je veux !

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain midi**_

 _ **Centre de Sport des Spurs**_

Kise est ravi de manger avec Tetsuya et Kagami, au self du centre où les Spurs s'entraînent. Ils sont rapidement rejoints par Vitoria.

-Kuroko était pas très en forme ce matin, dit Kagami en regardant Kise avec un sourire narquois...

-Ouais, en rajoute une couche Gabriel. Et vu les marques qu'on a vu à la douche, je parle pour tout le monde en disant qu'on est tous jaloux...

Kagami et Kuroko sont à deux doigts de s'étouffer devant la tirade laconique de l'Argentin alors que Kise sourit avec fierté.

-Alors Kise, tu restes combien de temps sur San Antonio ?

-J'ai un projet de tournage dans quelques mois au Canada. Mais d'ici là, je compte bien rester sur San Antonio et profiter de vos matchs. Et de Tetsuya...

De nouveau, Kuroko rougit un peu parce que, dans la bouche de Kise, ces mots ne sont même plus des allusions.

-Et dire que tout le monde pense que tu es impassible, s'amuse Vitoria...

Kise éclate de rire en s'approchant un peu plus de Kuroko.

-J'ai un projet en cours et plusieurs mois pour voir si j'en suis capable.

* * *

 _ **Le soir même**_

 _ **Appartement de Kise et Kuroko**_

Kuroko est à deux doigts de s'endormir dans le canapé du salon, alors que Kise observe, avec plus d'attention le grand appartement dans lequel il s'est installé. Rien n'est petit aux Etats-Unis et cet appartement, qui est tout en haut d'un grand building, est immense et très moderne. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'en rendre compte hier...

Kuroko est épuisé par sa journée d'entraînement et sa nuit agitée, et Kise n'a aucun remord sur le coup. Il espère même que Kuroko reprenne vite des forces...

-Ryota, demande Kuroko, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton projet ?

Kise sourit un peu nerveusement en passant une main derrière la nuque. Il ne sait pas trop comment en parler...

-Pendant mon tournage, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec le staff technique, dit-il, et je m'intéresse vraiment à l'écriture. J'ai parlé avec les scénaristes et j'ai rapidement compris les codes de l'écriture d'un scénario et j'ai eu envie de me lancer. En fait, j'ai plein d'idées et j'en ai parlé à Monsieur Havoc qui est assez intéressé par deux d'entre elles. Selon lui, je pourrais assez facilement alterner un tournage de quatre mois de ma série tant qu'elle aura du succès ou d'une autre. Il a l'air de dire qu'il me trouverait facilement un autre rôle si la série ne marche pas aussi bien qu'on ne l'espère. Et entre les tournages, je pourrais mettre en forme le scénario des deux séries qui lui plaisent.

Kise avait un peu peur que Kuroko ne le prenne pas au sérieux, mais Kuroko lui offre un grand sourire :

-Je suis sûr que, comme tout ce à quoi tu t'es jamais essayé, ce sera incroyable.

-Monsieur Havoc m'a dépêché un de ses scénaristes pour m'apprendre les bases et j'ai un gros travail de mise en forme. Je suis encore débutant dans le domaine. Mais je trouve que c'est encore plus intéressant que d'être acteur. Monsieur Havoc m'a dit que plus ma carrière d'acteur serait reconnue, plus mes scénarios seront recherchés.

Kuroko s'approche un peu plus de Kise avec un sourire grandissant :

-Pour écrire, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller au Canada...

Kise glisse une main dans le dos de Kuroko :

-Il faudra que je parte pour au moins un tournage par an. Mais le reste du temps, je pourrais travailler à San Antonio et devenir ton fan numéro un !

-Et moi, je serai ton premier fan, dit Kuroko, fan du grand acteur et scénariste Kise Ryota !

-Et moi, je suis le fan numéro un du grand magicien des Spurs !

Kuroko, qui est encore un rookie au sein des Spurs, rigole un instant devant le regard dévorant de Kise, qui n'a pas encore écrit le moindre scénario.

-J'espère que t'as encore un peu d'énergie pour ce soir, souffle Kise...

Le sourire de Kuroko s'agrandit alors qu'il lui souffle à l'oreille :

-J'ai beaucoup amélioré mon endurance en quatre mois...

* * *

 _ **Nouvelle Orléans**_

A l'entraînement, Akashi regarde Marcus avec inquiétude.

Il vient de manquer deux paniers de suite et ça, c'est une chose qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir déjà vue. Le coach, un peu décontenancé, met fin rapidement à la séance en les envoyant à la douche.

Akashi s'avance pour tenter de parler à son ami, mais Nate s'interpose en hochant la tête. D'un regard, Akashi lui demande pourquoi...

-C'est compliqué, lui répond Nate du bout des lèvres.

-Un ami, lui répond-il, c'est pas uniquement pour quand tout va bien.

Nathan le regarde en se mordant les lèvres nerveusement :

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

-Si tu ne m'expliques pas, c'est sûr que je ne pourrais pas comprendre...

Nathan se prend la tête à deux mains, et l'invite à le suivre dans un petit café près du centre d'entraînement où ils se retrouvaient régulièrement avec Marcus.

-Marcus, commence Nathan en cherchant ses mots, s'est fâché avec sa sœur.

Akashi écarquille les yeux de surprise.

Dans le panthéon personnel de son ami, il y avait un nombre incalculable de grands joueurs de basket et tout en haut, les devançant d'une bonne longueur, il y a Laure Lasalle, sa grande sœur.

Akashi avait vite compris que Marcus et Laure avaient été recueillis très jeunes par « Grand-mère Lasalle ». Et sa sœur, qui n'avait que deux ans de plus que Marcus, s'était très tôt occupé de son frère. Et quand Marcus avait commencé à montrer des dons certains pour le basket, elle avait tout fait pour que Marcus n'ait rien d'autre à penser qu'au basket.

-Quand Grand-mère Lasalle s'est retrouvée toute seule avec ses deux petits-enfants, ils habitaient le Vieux Carré dans un grand appartement que les Lasalle devaient occuper depuis toujours.

Le Vieux Carré, le quartier français, est le quartier historique de La Nouvelle Orléans, c'est aussi le quartier le plus cher de La Nouvelle Orléans.

-Mais grand-mère Lasalle a dû vendre l'appartement familial et s'installer dans un quartier plus _abordable._

Akashi n'a pas besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre la situation et devine assez bien le déchirement qu'avait dû vivre la petite famille de devoir se séparer de leur maison parce que le vieux quartier français était devenu un quartier prisé par une population jeune, hype et surtout riche.

-En décrochant son premier contrat, continue Nathan, la première chose que Marcus a fait, c'est de racheter leur ancien appartement.

Akashi hoche la tête, il comprend enfin :

-Et sa sœur l'a mal pris.

Nate ouvre grand les yeux en fixant Sei... Marcus, comme lui, n'avait pas compris la réaction de Laure.

-Comment...

 _-C'est compliqué_ , dit Akashi qui regrette un instant sa boutade devant l'air vraiment inquiet de son ami.

Akashi cherche un instant les mots pour expliquer la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouve la sœur de Marcus. Il se souvient encore de la première fois où il avait vu Laure Lasalle dans les tribunes. Il en avait tellement entendu parler par Marcus qu'il s'attendait presque à tomber nez à nez avec un croisement improbable entre Superwoman et Alexandra David-Néel... Selon son frère, Laure n'était rien de moins que parfaite.

Et il était tombé sur une grande métisse aux yeux clairs, au grand sourire énergique, et à l'intelligence rare. Laure n'avait peut-être jamais fait d'étude mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de savoir décrypter d'un regard les gens et les situations.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, explique Akashi, c'est Laure qui s'est toujours occupé de Marcus, qui l'a poussé, qui l'a soutenu, qui a toujours cru en lui, et qui a tout fait pour qu'il réussisse.

Nathan acquiesce, en se remémorant tout ce que Laure avait sacrifié pour son frère sans jamais se plaindre, sans un mot au-dessus de l'autre. Elle avait toujours cru en lui, en eux.

-Laure a tout fait pour que tout se passe au mieux pour son frère _malgré les circonstances._..

Nate acquiesce de nouveau. Malgré la situation, malgré le quartier, les fins de mois plus que difficiles et toute la cohorte des problèmes que le manque d'argent peut créer au quotidien, ils n'avaient jamais été malheureux. Parce que cela leur avait permis de se rencontrer, de jouer ensemble, de se révéler. Ils en avaient passé du temps sur le terrain de street basket du bout de la rue, ils s'étaient entraînés et s'étaient fait confiance et avaient progressé jusqu'à la sélection en équipe nationale, jusqu'à la coupe et jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Akashi.

-Oui, dit-il, _malgré tout,_ on a jamais été malheureux.

-Alors, en rachetant leur ancien appartement, même si ça partait de la meilleure intention du monde, la sœur de Marcus a dû voir cet acte comme un déni de toute cette période, de tous ses efforts, de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour son frère.

Nate le regarde comme s'il lui avait parlé dans une autre langue. Il reste un instant silencieux et détourne le regard en niant de la tête :

-Je pensais, dit-il, que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre alors qu'en fait, c'est moi qui ne pouvais pas comprendre.

Il prend son téléphone et passe un rapide coup de fil alors qu'Akashi reste en retrait. Il ne souhaite pas écouter sa conversation. Mais Nathan est surpris et ça, c'est assez rare pour être noté.

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'entraînement, Marcus semble aller un peu mieux. Disons qu'il arrive à tromper ceux qui ne le connaissent pas si bien et Akashi se sent presque privilégié de voir à travers la façade qui rassure le coach et ses équipiers.

Un peu plus tard, dans les vestiaires, Marcus les invite avec Nate à venir manger avec lui.

 _Chez lui._

Le trajet jusqu'à un vieil immeuble, qui semble sortir d'un souvenir du passé, à travers le Vieux Carré, se fait dans un silence gêné.

Devant la porte de l'entrée, Marcus se tourne vers Seijuro :

-On s'est expliqué avec ma sœur. On est pas encore complètement réconciliés. Mais elle a accepté de venir manger à la maison ce soir si vous étiez invités aussi.

Marcus pose une main sur l'épaule d'Akashi :

-Alors, j'ai un peu l'impression de t'avoir piégé mais je dois parler à ma sœur.

Piégé, pense Akashi, oui, un peu. Mais s'il lui avait demandé, il n'aurait jamais pu dire non. Alors, il hoche la tête et est ravi de voir enfin son ami sourire sincèrement.

C'est Grand-mère Lasalle qui leur ouvre, Laure n'est pas encore là et les effluves du gombo, qui mijote, envahit tout l'appartement. Akashi s'amuse du clin d'œil de la grand-mère de Marcus qui lui dit qu'elle en a mis de côté pour lui avec _un peu_ moins d'épices.

Laure n'est pas encore arrivée et Akashi observe avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce grand appartement qui lui rappelle les appartements Haussmanniens, qu'il a visité l'année dernière avec son père à Paris, avec son parquet en chêne massif, ses murs blancs aux moulures délicates et ses balcons en fer forgé aux motifs floraux. Et, sur les murs, de l'époque où la Louisiane était encore française à aujourd'hui, toute l'histoire des Lasalle est étalée entre vieux tableaux, photos, affiches et bibelots en tout genre.

Akashi sourit en voyant en bonne place la une des journaux locaux, qui ont titré sur la place de premier du draft NBA de l'année occupée par Marcus.

Le salon est immense, avec une petite cheminée, un vieux piano qui semble tout droit sorti d'un saloon d'un vieux western dans un coin, un immense canapé, tout un tas de fauteuils tout autour, et une grande table basse, qui devait être aussi vieille que le quartier.

Mais c'est un grand tableau où un homme blanc, en redingote noire, se tient aux côtés d'une petite femme noire en robe à crinoline rose et blanche, à une époque où l'esclavage devait encore exister, qui attire son regard. Et où un couple avec une femme noire et un homme blanc était aussi rare que dur à imposer aux yeux du monde.

Akashi se doute que l'histoire familiale des Lasalle s'était forgée dans cette union et il n'ose pas poser de questions. Mais il sait maintenant d'où viennent les yeux bleus si clairs de Laure.

-Louis et Laureline Lasalle, répond à sa question muette la sœur de Marcus qui vient d'arriver. Louis était un médecin d'un petit village français qui voulait tenter sa chance à l'autre bout du monde. Il est arrivé en Louisiane des rêves plein la tête et il a découvert une chose à laquelle sa petite ville de province française ne l'avait pas préparé, l'esclavage. Alors il a eu un énorme cas de conscience, il a passé des semaines à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Fuir, rester, se battre contre ce qui avait toujours été. Ce n'était qu'un petit médecin de campagne perdu dans la grande ville. Il n'avait aucun argent, aucun grand nom sur lequel s'appuyer, rien. Rien d'autre que son diplôme de médecin.

Akashi se retourne vers Laure, qui raconte l'histoire de cet homme avec la fierté partagée de toute une famille.

-Alors il a décidé de ne pas tourner les talons et de faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Convaincre les grands maîtres blancs que soigner correctement leurs esclaves, leur donner un environnement plus humain leur permettraient de mieux travailler. Il avait compris que faire appel à des sentiments humains ne marcheraient pas mais leur parler productivité et rendement lui permettrait d'être entendu.

Grand-mère Lasalle l'invite à s'asseoir, et Akashi se rend compte que si les Lasalle sont fiers de l'histoire familiale, l'évocation de cette époque rend Nathan plus que mal à l'aise. C'est le seul blanc présent autour de la table.

-Peu de grands propriétaires l'ont écouté mais ceux qui l'ont fait ont suivi ses recommandations en donnant des logements, des vêtements propres à leurs esclaves, continue Marcus. Ils accordèrent une visite régulière à Louis et il s'efforçât de les traiter avec le plus d'humanité possible.

-C'est un homme qui a décidé d'agir au mieux alors qu'il était dans une situation impossible, dit Laure.

Akashi acquiesce d'un hochement de tête :

-Alors tu n'as pas hérité que de ses yeux, dit-il.

Les yeux de Laure s'agrandissent de surprise et elle nie de la tête :

-C'est très flatteur mais cela n'a absolument rien de comparable, s'amuse Laure. J'ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait.

-Sei' a raison, dit Marcus. Parce ce que non, ce que tu as fait pour nous, tout le monde ne l'aurait pas fait et, non seulement tu ne t'es jamais plainte de quoi que ce soit mais tu m'as toujours soutenu.

Laure nie de la tête en levant les yeux au ciel :

-Marcus, dit-elle calmement, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Je suis intelligente et toi, tu es mon grand idiot de frère. Ça, c'est un fait...

Marcus ne se vexe pas pour si peu et attend la suite.

-Tu es peut-être un idiot, mais tu as un don. Il ne faut pas plus d'une seconde pour le comprendre quand tu as un ballon dans les mains sur le terrain. Des gens comme moi, dit Laure, il y en a des milliers, des millions, beaucoup trop. Des gens comme toi, ça se compte sur les doigts d'une seule main. Je l'ai su avant même que tu le saches toi-même...

-Parce que t'es un idiot, s'amuse Nate...

-Un grand idiot, en rajoute une couche Akashi avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ne pas tout faire pour t'encourager et te soutenir aurait été stupide, continue Laure. _Et je ne suis pas stupide,_ dit-elle en articulant chacune des syllabes.

Marcus essaye de parler mais sa sœur ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que l'écouter :

-Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire et parce que tu es mon frère. Je suis heureuse quand tu es heureux et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu continues à t'amuser comme tu le fais sur le terrain, que tu gagnes ou perdes n'a pas d'importance parce que te voir jouer à fond est magique...

-Mais je préfère que tu gagnes quand même, murmure Grand Mère Lasalle, Go Pelicans, ose-t-elle du bout des lèvres en serrant le poing ...

-Marcus, tu ne me dois rien, dit-elle en coulant un regard exaspéré à sa Grand-mère. Ni un appartement, ni ces études que tu veux me payer, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre...

-J'ai _envie_ que tu viennes habiter avec nous, dit Marcus presque en boudant.

Il fait signe à sa sœur de se rapprocher subrepticement en rajoutant du bout des lèvres :

-Avec Grand-mère toute seule dans ce grand appart', je t'avoue que je serai rassuré si...

La Grand-mère en question lui envoie un petit coup derrière la nuque... qui n'aurait pas été si drôle si elle n'avait pas dû se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

-Mangeons, dit Laure, on en reparlera plus tard...

Ce qu'ils ne firent pas.

Et ce n'était pas bien grave.

Ce qui devait être dit avait été dit et Laure ne mit pas longtemps à délaisser son petit appartement de banlieue pour venir habiter avec son frère et sa Grand-mère. Parce que son frère en a envie, pas parce qu'il se sent redevable ou une bêtise dans le genre.

Et elle vient voir tous leurs matchs au stade.

Et plus elle les regarde dans les tribunes, plus Akashi se dit qu'elle a vraiment des yeux magnifiques.

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

 _ **Cavaliers vs Raptors**_

 _ **1-0**_

 _ **Finale de la Confédération Est**_

Aomine exulte. Il ne fait peut-être toujours pas partie des titulaires mais, grâce à son coach, il joue toujours en match. Et, à chaque fois, il joue avec Lucas. Leur duo est déjà connu du public et le numéro 21 sur son maillot commence à fleurir dans les tribunes des spectateurs. Surtout chez les fans d'origine asiatique.

Et avec leur victoire face aux Canadiens, pour le premier match de la finale, Tyronn Lue vient définitivement de l'intégrer dans les titulaires. En tant que sixième joueur des Cavs. Il a tellement hâte de l'annoncer à Tetsu !

Dans les vestiaires, Johnson et Marques, l'Américain et l'Espagnol qu'il avait battus dans une autre vie, pendant la coupe du monde, l'invitent à venir fêter leur victoire dans le bistro du coin où l'avait,plus d'une fois,amené Lucas.

Les trois dernières recrues des Cavs sont les plus jeunes et les seuls à être célibataires dans le groupe. Du coup, un lien un peu différent s'est noué entre les trois expatriés, qui s'étaient lancés à la découverte de la ville avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Johnson est peut-être américain, mais il vient d'un tout petit village, perdu dans l'immensité de l'Arizona, qui n'existe sur aucune carte, et l'anglais de Marques est encore plus hésitant que celui d'Aomine. Mais, contrairement à Aomine, il n'a aucun mal à trouver des personnes capables d'aligner quelques mots dans sa langue natale.

Dans cette ville où le basket est roi, armé de l'anglais de Johnson, de l'espagnol de Marques et du grand sourire d'Aomine, le trio avait recherché tous les adversaires de valeur sur tous les terrains de street basket de la ville, avaient sympathisé avec tous ceux qui leur avaient payé un pot ou parlé basket plus que de raison.

Ce soir, Johnson doit récupérer sa petite sœur qui, diplôme en poche, vient s'installer à Cleveland pour trouver du boulot. Les responsables des Cavs lui avaient déjà dégoté tout un tas d'entretiens et Aomine se dit que, si la petite sœur de Johnson lui ressemble un peu, elle trouverait un travail qui lui plaît en un rien de temps.

Et vu ce que lui avait raconté Johnson sur sa sœur, ça avait l'air d'un sacré numéro. Les anecdotes de Johnson sur sa répartie incroyable leur avait arraché quelques fou rires avec Marques. Elle avait réussi l'exploit, en un week end, de se mettre toute l'équipe junior des States dans sa poche, à tel point que Sean Miller, leur coach, l'avait gardé pendant toute une séance d'entraînement comme coach assistante. Parce qu'avec son frère, elle s'y connaît plus que bien en basket. Elle avait fait partie du 5 majeur de son équipe à l'université de l'Arizona qui évolue en R2. Le basket chez les Johnson, c'est une tradition familiale.

Alors que la petite sœur de son ami arrive dans la salle d'attente avec ses valises, Aomine se rend compte que Johnson avait oublié une chose importante dans la description de sa sœur.

Cette grande black au sourire franc est une vraie beauté.

Du genre à le faire sourire comme un idiot une seconde de trop.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai dans ma famille un grand médecin qui a un destin assez incroyable dont toute la famille connaît l'histoire. Un médecin qui s'est fait tout seul et a gravit tous les échelons au point que beaucoup d'hôpitaux et cliniques portent son nom aujourd'hui. Il a été le médecin personnel de Gambetta et a fondé la première société internationale de médecine au monde... Et tout un tas d'autre choses alors qu'il était le dernier d'une grande famille très pauvre du Gers. La petite scène chez les Lasalle, c'est un peu une scène que j'ai transposée de ma propre famille. Si vous êtes intéressé, il s'appelait Odilon Lannelongue et sa femme Marie.

J'ai visité le musée de la médecine avec des élèves et ils ont tous hallucinés en voyant le buste d'Odilon Lannelongue et même de ses élèves.

Quant à ma réf sur Alexandra David Néel... Si vous ne l'a connaissez pas, jetez un œil. C'était une femme incroyable, une aventurière dont les yeux bleus ont bien failli lui poser de graves problèmes.


	62. Chapter 62

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

Ca y est... c'est le dernier chapitre! Et oui tout à une fin. Et je suis un peu émue du coup. Ca me fait toujours un peu une impression étrange de refermer une histoire aussi longue, un mélange de soulagement car le rythme commençait à être vraiment dur à suivre et d'une certaine forme de mélancolie à l'idée de dire adieu à tous ces personnages qui ont peuplé mon imaginaire pendant tant de temps.

J'ai plein d'autres projets, quelques uns modestes sur KnB, une exploration du destin de Midorima dans une suite de Pénombres dont j'ai écris une bonne moitié pour me détendre pendant l'écriture des matchs. Autant vous dire que c'est une histoire assez douce-amère qui devient assez vite plus douce qu'amère ... Et je commencerai à la publier quand je l'aurai fini, certainement comme une suite/histoire parallèle à mon petit "Première fois". Et j'ai aussi quelques extra scenes que je n'ai pas pu caser dans les derniers chapitres que je publierai surement à la suite un de ces jours. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand, je pars en Chine samedi pour deux semaines. Et je n'ai plus vraiment de dead line. Mais je les écrirais un de ces jours, c'est sûr. J'ai plein de scènes très drôles que je veux vraiment vous montrer. Gardez cette histoire en suivi ou jetez un œil à mon profil de temps en temps si ça vous intéresse.

Et j'ai aussi un énorme projet original, croisement improbable entre "Hunger Games", "Ender's Game" et la vieille série V. Une histoire que je publierai, quand je l'aurai avancé sur la partie originale de ce site et sur , si vous êtes tenté.

Alors je rappelle juste que **je pars en Chine samedi (à moi les clubs de go chinois!) et si je n'ai pas pu répondre à un de vos comms avant samedi, ma réponse devra attendre mon retour (je rentre le 18 février)**. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je réponds toujours aux comms.

 _ **Alors bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre.**_

* * *

 ** _Aurelia, Mary,_**

vous avez été toutes les deux des lectrices si fidèles, donnant vos impressions à chaque chapitres et je vous en remercie grandement. Vos commentaires ont été de grands moteurs pour l'écriture, surtout dans les moments difficiles.

 _ **Profitez bien du dernier chapitre et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Gwendo,**_

un grand merci. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends.

Tu en verras un peu plus sur leur futur.

Et il se pourrait même que j'écrive un jour toutes les extra scenes que je n'ai pas pu caser... Mais là, ça aurait un peu entacher la dernière impression que je voulais donner à mon lecteur...

Tu me diras si ça marche :-)

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **Nouvelle Orléans**_

 _"Je peux te parler seul à seul ..."_

Akashi ne peut empêcher son cœur d'accélérer. S'il avait encore un doute, il n'en a plus. Quand Laure lui avait demandé de lui parler seul à seul, il s'était senti encore plus intimidé que le jour où il s'était retrouvé sur le parquet face à LeBron James sur un pied d'égalité.

Oui, le plus tendu des matchs est moins stressant que ces quelques mots. _Seul à seul._

Ils se retrouvent dans un petit café, près du stade, et Akashi se demande un instant si ses habits conviennent à un tel _rendez-vous_. Il a mis les habits d'un créateur japonais qui commençait à se faire un nom dans le monde de la mode, des habits que son père lui avait offert noël dernier, à la fois d'une grande classe et d'une certaine modernité.

Est-ce que c'est pas _trop_ ?

Est-ce qu'il a définitivement perdu l'esprit ?

Il s'assoit en face de Laure, en tentant de contrôler cette horrible crampe qui lui tord les entrailles dans tous les sens.

Laure n'a pas l'air, elle non plus, d'être particulièrement à l'aise.

-Sei, dit Laure qui cherche ses mots...

Comme son frère, elle l'appelle Sei et rien que pour ça, Akashi sourit.

-… il faut que je te demande un truc un peu gênant.

Akashi est loin d'être un idiot et il a déjà compris que, quoi que s'apprête à lui demander Laure, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il espère entendre.

-Je voulais te parler de mon frère...

Seijuro prend une longue inspiration pour enterrer ses espoirs qu'il trouve presque fous dans l'instant.

-… enfin pas uniquement de mon frère, mais d'Akane aussi.

Akane ? Ça ne lui arrive pas souvent mais là, il est surpris.

-Si tu oses dire à mon frère que je t'ai parlé, dit Laure sur le ton de la confidence, je nierai tout !

-Tu peux me faire confiance...

-Excuse-moi, je le sais bien, sinon je ne serai pas là. Mon frère, dit Laure sans le quitter des yeux, est complètement amoureux d'Akane.

-Tu rigoles, là ?

-Non, dit-elle simplement.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Et mon frère, il est déjà pas très doué avec les filles en général. Mais Akane, c'est une Japonaise et il n'a pas les codes ?

-Les codes ?

-Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Et si j'en suis venu à te parler, c'est parce qu'il est désespéré et trop fier pour te demander de l'aide. Alors que, si quelqu'un sait comment on peut aborder une Japonaise, c'est un autre Japonais.

Logique imparable en apparence, pense Akashi. Mais la réalité est toute autre. A vrai dire, il n'est pas plus doué que son ami dans le domaine.

Laure soupire devant son silence :

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle. Tu es beau, intelligent, athlétique, tu dois sûrement pas faire beaucoup plus que regarder une fille pour qu'elle te tombe dans les bras...

Les yeux d'Akashi s'agrandissent de surprise... Non ! Pas du tout !

-… Mais tu n'aurais pas un truc ou deux ? Parce qu'avec mon frère, on est un peu pareil tous les deux, un peu trop grands, un peu trop maladroits et Akane, tout ce qu'elle fait est tellement toujours _japonais_...

Akashi ne sait pas trop ce que ça va dire exactement, avoir l'air tellement _japonais_.

-Enfin, je veux dire, se reprend Laure un peu gênée, que tout ce qu'elle fait, tout ce qu'elle dit est toujours si mesuré, si gracieux, si parfait. Toi aussi, t'es comme ça mais quand tu te laisses embarquer dans les bêtises de mon frère, je te jure, ça me rassure parce que je me rends compte que t'es quand même humain !

Alors que Laure éclate d'un rire franc devant son air perplexe, Akashi décide de lui-même que c'est sûrement plus un compliment qu'autre chose et réfléchit sérieusement à la situation. Marcus et Nate, ce sont les frères qu'il n'a jamais eu... Et contrairement à ce que pense Laure, Akane, qu'il connaît très bien, est loin d'être aussi parfaite et mesurée qu'elle le croit.

-Alors, il y a plein de choses qu'Akane aime beaucoup depuis qu'on s'est installé à La Nouvelle Orléans, je pense que ton frère pourrait commencer par là...

-Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait lui proposer de faire un truc qu'elle aime, un truc à faire rien que tous les deux...

-Ce serait un bon début.

Laure acquiesce, sagement, d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'il lui raconte tous les endroits, toutes les petites choses, les habitudes, les gens qui avaient beaucoup surpris et amusés, Akane. De quoi faire faire un vrai premier rendez-vous dans la ville qui part sur de bonnes bases et après, le reste serait entre leurs mains.

* * *

 _ **Un mois plus tard**_

L'entraînement avait été particulièrement rude aujourd'hui, et Akashi n'est pas mécontent de rejoindre les vestiaires et de profiter de la douche. Nate n'arrive même plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre et Marcus passe un bras sous ses épaules, pour l'aider à avancer. Leur meneur ne proteste pas et accepte l'aide sans un mot, ce qui montre à quel point il est épuisé.

Marcus, par contre, affiche un sourire rayonnant. Le même qu'il a en permanence depuis qu'il voit Akane de plus en plus souvent.

La jeune femme lui avait fait savoir qu'elle avait compris le rôle qu'Akashi avait joué dans toute l'histoire. Et que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé tant que ça.

Après s'être glissé dans ses habits propres et être sorti des vestiaires, il tombe, presque nez à nez avec Laure, qui devait sûrement attendre son frère.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, il remarque que Laure hésite un peu avant de lui demander :

-Il y a un cours sur le jeu de go avec un pro dans le quartier asiatique, demain. Je me demandais si ça te tenterait de m'accompagner.

-Je préfère le shogi, répond machinalement Akashi, mais je t'accompagnerai avec plaisir.

Laure fusille du regard son frère, qui vient d'arriver dans son dos, en murmurant « Tu m'avais dit qu'il aimait le go... » et alors que Marcus tente de s'excuser maladroitement, parce qu'au final, c'est « presque pareil, un truc avec un plateau et des pions... », Akashi comprend.

Elle s'était renseignée sur ses goûts auprès de son frère...

-Mais si tu veux, dit-il, je connais un bar dans le quartier asiatique où les joueurs de shogi se réunissent une fois par semaine et c'est ce soir.

Laure lui sourit en oubliant son frère et accepte d'un hochement de tête l'invitation d'Akashi qui a complètement oublié qu'il était mort de fatigue quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo**_

Monsieur Akashi a un peu précipité la fin de sa réunion pour pouvoir regarder la quotidienne de l'émission phare sur la NBA sur NBA TV, car l'annonce de la titularisation de son fils au sein des Pelicans allait être officielle.

Allumant l'immense poste de télévision de la salle de réunion, le père de Seijuro est surpris de voir qu'il n'est pas seul à regarder l'émission, ses collaborateurs lui avaient timidement demandé s'ils pouvaient rester pour voir, eux aussi, l'émission.

Mais, dès les premières minutes, alors que la journaliste parle des derniers résultats en championnat, il oublie qu'il n'est pas seul dans la salle.

-Enfin, dit la journaliste, les Pelicans viennent de recruter avec un contrat record pour un joueur japonais, leur ailier Akashi Seijuro. Le jeune Japonais vient de signer pour cinq ans à la Nouvelle Orléans pour un salaire de 70 millions de dollars, ce qui fait de lui le sportif le mieux payé du Japon...

Les acclamations étonnées et fières de ses employés ramènent difficilement Monsieur Akashi à la réalité, qui murmure, sans y croire :

-Mon fils gagne plus que moi...

* * *

 _ **Japan Times**_

 _Malgré le décalage horaire, je sais que vous serez nombreux à suivre la retransmission en direct des Emmy Awards en direct de Los Angeles. Et pour cause, c'est la première fois qu'un acteur japonais est nommé dans la catégorie « meilleur second rôle », pour la série « White lies »._

 _Ryota Kise, après avoir fait une carrière remarquée de mannequin au Japon, et fait partie de l'équipe junior championne du monde de basket, s'est lancé dans l'aventure du petit écran._

 _Après quelques choix audacieux au Japon, il a tenté sa chance aux Etats-Unis et chacun de ses choix l'a mené jusqu'à cette consécration ultime, une nomination à la plus prestigieuse des cérémonies du petit écran._

 _Mannequin, athlète accompli, acteur renommé, Ryota Kise a tout réussi... Ou presque, puisque son studio vient d'annoncer qu'il allait présenter en septembre la première saison d'une série écrite par Ryota Kise en personne._

 _Vu la réussite du jeune homme dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, nous sommes plus que curieux de voir ce qu'il est capable de proposer comme scénariste._

* * *

 _ **Cleveland**_

Le match gagné d'un tout petit panier par les Spurs à Cleveland vient à peine de se terminer que Kuroko, Kagami et Aomine se précipitent dans le premier bar qui peut retransmettre les Emmy Awards en direct pour suivre la cérémonie, priant pour qu'ils n'aient pas loupé la remise des prix du « meilleur second rôle ».

Mais la cérémonie des Emmys est extrêmement longue et la remise du prix de la catégorie de Kise est encore loin d'être passée.

Aomine leur offre à chacun un verre en gardant un œil sur le poste :

-C'est Akiko qui l'a accompagné, constate-t-il.

Kuroko baisse les yeux un court instant. Il avait un match et il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Mais même s'il avait pu, il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait. Leur situation était peut-être de mieux en mieux acceptée, il restait plus facile de s'afficher avec sa sœur à la cérémonie qu'avec son petit ami. Il avait toujours dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il constate amèrement que ce n'est pas complètement vrai.

-C'est mieux ainsi, lui répond-il d'une voix presque neutre.

Il aurait pu tromper tout le monde, sauf les deux personnes présentes avec lui, alors Kagami comme Aomine changent vite de sujet, parlant du match, de tous les moments tendus, de leur vie de jeunes basketteurs professionnels dans le pays du basket. Et aussi bien Kagami que Kuroko se rendent vite compte que la seule chose qui fait sourire Aomine autant qu'une anecdote sur le basket, c'est quand il parle de la « petite sœur de Johnson » qui suit le trio Aomine, Johnson, Marques dans toutes leurs pérégrinations dans la ville.

Mais la catégorie de Kise arrive trop tôt pour qu'ils puissent se moquer un peu... Les trois amis suivent en silence la présentation des différents nominés en retenant leur souffle quand le tour de Ryota arrive. La grande Américaine en robe longue ouvre l'enveloppe et savoure une seconde de silence alors que tous les regards sont sur elle et annonce :

-Le vainqueur dans la catégorie meilleur second rôle dans une série dramatique est RYOTA KISE !

Kuroko est presque plus heureux que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Becky Hammon pour la première fois, juste après la draft, et dans le bar, les trois amis exultent sous le regard un peu intrigué des habitués... D'ordinaire ce bar passe les matchs de basket mais exceptionnellement le patron avait accepté de mettre une autre chaîne. C'est pas tous les jours que le petit magicien des Spurs et son équipier lui demandent quelque chose. Une signature sur un ballon avait conclu le deal tacite...

Ryota, incroyablement beau dans son costume de grande marque, se retrouve devant les caméras et commence son discours un brin protocolaire, remerciant les acteurs avec qui il joue, le staff technique, son producteur, avec beaucoup de chaleur et une petite anecdote de tournage sur sa présence bienveillante sur le plateau.

Le temps imparti pour ses remerciements allait se terminer alors qu'il ajoute :

-Et enfin, il y a une personne que je tiens à remercier, une personne sans qui je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, devant vous, une personne qui m'a sauvé de moi-même et à qui je dois tout, une personne qui tient mon cœur dans sa paume, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Kuroko Tetsuya, je t'aime.

* * *

 _ **San Antonio**_

Toute l'équipe, tout le staff, tout le monde en fait, s'est regroupé autour du terrain d'entraînement.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils assistent à un tel spectacle mais c'est toujours aussi impressionnant.

Tony Parker et Manu Ginobili, assis sur le banc, observent la scène avec un immense sourire :

-Depuis qu'il est en retraite, il vient de plus en plus souvent nous voir, notre Timmy, dit Parker.

-La coach a eu raison de recruter ce jeune Japonais, acquiesce Ginobili.

Depuis qu'il est à la retraite, Tim Duncan, la légende des Spurs, détenteur de cinq titres NBA, l'un des membres du trio magique Parker, Duncan, Ginobili, l'homme de peu de mots et au regard intense passe plus que régulièrement voir l'entraînement des Spurs. L'équipe, ses entraînements, son ambiance très familiale, lui manquent tellement.

Et surtout, dans les nouvelles recrues, il a trouvé un joueur qui l'avait motivé à venir encore plus souvent pour faire quelques un contre un. Histoire d'apprendre les bases au petit jeune.

Il va même jusqu'à lui donner quelques conseils avec des phrases entières... Parker et Ginobili ont beau chercher dans leur mémoire, ils ne se souviennent pas avoir jamais vu leur ami aussi volubile. Il faut bien avouer que Kagami, qui est, d'ordinaire un grand bavard, est soudain presque muet quand Tim est avec lui, comme s'il avait peur de louper le moindre mot, le moindre conseil. Il est à l'écoute et attentif, impatient de progresser et de servir au mieux l'équipe, un élève parfait pour Timmy.

Duncan met fin à l'entraînement et rejoint ses amis sur le banc :

-Tu l'aimes bien, notre petit Tigre, le taquine Ginobili.

Fidèle à lui-même, il se contente de hocher la tête, en silence, avec un sourire discret. Et, l'espace d'un instant, le trio légendaire reprend vie sur le banc des Spurs pour regarder le futur de l'équipe s'entraîner sur le terrain.

* * *

 _ **Japan Times**_

 _Ç_ _a y est !_

 _Alors que les Jeux Olympiques débutent dans trois semaines, la composition de la meilleure équipe de basket qu'ait jamais connue le Japon vient de paraître pour les JO de Tokyo, et découvrons ensemble les noms des joueurs qui la composent._

 _ **Numéro 4 :**_ _ **Seijuro Akashi**_ _, capitaine et meneur. Le titulaire du cinq majeur des Pelicans a, avec ses deux équipiers_ _ **Marcus**_ _ **Lasalle**_ _et_ _ **Nathan Davis**_ _, transformé une équipe de bas de tableau en un incroyable challenger du championnat. En quatre ans, ils ont accédé aux play-offs dès la première année et échoué en finale de la conférence Est d'un rien face aux Spurs cette année._

 _ **A noter**_ _que_ _ **Davis**_ _et_ _ **Lasalle**_ _font tous les deux partie des titulaires de l'équipe américaine, grande favorite._ _ **Akashi**_ _, qui joue au poste d'ailier pour les Pelicans, occupera le poste de meneur, poste occupé par Davis chez les Pelicans. De l'aveu même de notre capitaine,_ _ **Davis**_ _est un meilleur meneur que lui, mais il ne voit personne dans l'équipe du Japon capable de lui tenir tête mieux que lui à ce poste, un troublant mélange d'humilité et de confiance en soi, certainement digne du capitaine de l'équipe championne du monde junior._

 _ **Numéro 5**_ _:_ _ **Shintaro Midorima**_ _, arrière. Le joueur qui a le plus d'expérience en NBA de l'équipe, passant de la D-League à une place de titulaire chez les Warriors en un temps record, il est deux fois vainqueur avec les Warriors du championnat NBA, une fois finaliste, en cinq ans. Et il vient de gagner le dernier concours de trois points des All-Stars Games devant ces deux équipiers,_ _ **Stephen Curry**_ _et_ _ **Joël Martin**_ _... une distinction qui lui a fait encore plus plaisir que de gagner deux bagues de champion NBA de son propre aveu !_

 _ **Notons**_ _que_ _ **Stephen Curry**_ _ne participera pas à la compétition mais que_ _ **Martin**_ _jouera pour la France qui vient de se qualifier au TQO il y a peu._

 _ **Numéro 6 :**_ _ **Daïki Aomine**_ _, ailier fort. Meilleur rookie dès sa première année en NBA, meilleur sixième joueur depuis deux ans, le titulaire des Cleveland Cavaliers a remporté une fois le championnat face aux Warriors et son duo avec_ _ **Lucas Simon**_ _a été capital, volant d'un rien la victoire finale aux Warriors. Encore une fois! L'ombre de_ _ **LeBron James**_ _est une arme incroyable au service de Cleveland !_

 _ **Notons**_ _que_ _ **LeBron James**_ _ne participera pas au championnat contrairement à_ _ **Simon**_ _qui jouera pour la France._

 _ **Numéro 7**_ _:_ _ **Taïga Kagami**_ _, ailier. L'ailier des Spurs et dernier vainqueur du championnat NBA face aux Cavaliers. En quatre ans en NBA, Kagami n'a cessé de progresser avec une régularité remarquable, se synchronisant de façon incroyable avec le trio_ _ **Moreau, Vitoria, Kuroko**_ _. Leur victoire difficile face aux Cavaliers en championnat a été une véritable apothéose pour leur jeu d'équipe._

 _ **Notons**_ _que_ _ **Stéphane Moreau**_ _jouera pour la France,_ _ **Gabriel**_ _ **Vitoria**_ _pour l'Argentine et_ _ **Tetsuya**_ _ **Kuroko,**_ _bien sûr, pour le Japon._

 _ **Numéro 8**_ _:_ _ **Atsushi Murasakiba**_ _, pivot. Le pivot de Kyoto, le seul joueur évoluant en ligue nationale domine le championnat avec son équipe depuis cinq ans, avec pour unique adversaire de valeur Tokyo, qui compte deux joueurs qui feront partie du banc,_ _ **Junpei Hyuga**_ _et_ _ **Shun Izuki**_ _et qui joue avec deux autres membres sélectionnés,_ _ **Tatsuya Himuro**_ _et_ _ **Kazunari Takao**_ _._

 _ **Notons**_ _que notre pivot titulaire a déjà refusé deux propositions sérieuses pour rejoindre la NBA sans réelle raison._

 _Et enfin, last but not least comme le disent les anglo-saxons, notre sixième joueur._

 _ **Numéro 9 :**_ _ **Tetsuya Kuroko**_ _, 6ème joueur des Spurs, vainqueur du dernier championnat NBA, en progression constante, le petit magicien des Spurs mystifie autant ses adversaires que ses fans sur le terrain et se retrouve souvent dans les meilleures places des « top assist » qui montrent chaque semaine les passes les plus folles du championnat. Gageons qu'il nous réserve quelques nouvelles techniques pour la compétition qui s'annonce !_

 _Notons que son plus grand rival n'est autre que son équipier_ _ **Gabriel Vitoria**_ _qui joue pour l'Argentine, équipe coachée par un de leur équipier_ _ **Manu Ginobili**_ _. Et **Vitoria** a déjà annoncé qu'il avait une revanche à prendre sur son équipier au sein des Spurs._

 _Alors avouez... Ce simple exposé des forces en présence vous a donné autant de frissons qu'à moi !_

 _Sur notre terrain, ici-même, je sens que le Japon va encore pouvoir écrire l'une des plus belles pages de son histoire !_

 _ **GO JAPAN !**_

* * *

 _ **Kyoto**_

 _ **Boulangerie Le Dellys**_

Dans les cuisines de la boulangerie, Ana repose son journal en se tournant vers Atsushi, qui applique avec beaucoup de sérieux ses conseils pour réussir son gâteau à la vanille.

Elle avait ouvert sa propre boulangerie dans Kyoto comme une annexe de celle de son frère à Tokyo. Et non seulement, elle avait trouvé sans problème une clientèle fidèle mais Tatsuya, Atsushi et Kazunari, les trois petits nouveaux de l'équipe de Kyoto viennent souvent la voir et pas qu'en tant que clients. Ils étaient devenus amis assez facilement grâce à l'exubérance de l'ancien de Shutoku.

Atsushi lui avait demandé de l'aide pour maîtriser les recettes de quelques gâteaux qu'il compte offrir à ses amis qui arriveront dans une semaine pour la compétition. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le gâteau à la vanille pour Kuroko...

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'intéresse sur le coup.

-Atsushi, lui demande-t-elle, c'est vrai que tu as refusé plusieurs offres pour entrer en NBA ?

Murasakibara ne prend même pas la peine de relever la tête de son futur chef d'œuvre et marmonne un oui presque inaudible.

-Tu as largement le niveau pour intégrer une super équipe, tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement.

-J'aime jouer ici, dit Murasakibara, j'aime l'équipe, mes équipiers sont tous appliqués et sérieux, pas uniquement Murochin et Kazuchin...

Ana se rappelle avec un grand sourire de la réaction de Takao quand Murasakibara lui avait donné son surnom pour la première fois. Parce qu'il est rare de voir le meneur de Kyoto chercher ses mots !

-Et jamais je retrouverais une boulangerie aussi bonne aux States, avoue-t-il du bout des lèvres sans oser la regarder droit dans les yeux...

* * *

 _ **Japan Times**_

 _Nous n'avons pas gagné._

 _Mais quel parcours ! Quelle est belle cette médaille d'argent pour l'équipe la plus jeune du tournoi. Belle et prometteuse._

 _Après avoir fini premier de leur groupe de qualification à l'issue d'un match incroyable contre l'Espagne, les Japonais ont aligné en quart de final le Canada mené par l'immense Leroy, l'Argentine de Campana et Vitoria en demi et se sont inclinés d'un tout petit panier dans un match dantesque face à l'ogre américain mené par Lasalle en finale._

 _Le Japon fait aujourd'hui partie des plus grands !_

 _Attendez voir dans quatre ans pour les Jeux de Paris..._

* * *

 _ **San Antonio**_

 _ **Quelques années plus tard**_

 _ **Appartement de Kise et Kuroko**_

Kuroko sent le bras de Kise qui le tient tout contre lui, se détendre un peu, preuve qu'il vient juste de s'endormir profondément. Cela fait une semaine que Kise est rentré de ses quatre mois de tournage annuel et comme à chaque fois qu'il revient de son exil volontaire au Canada, les retrouvailles sont véritablement fusionnelles.

Les années passant n'y avaient rien changé, la possessivité de Kise envers Kuroko, qu'il arrivait à museler plus ou moins d'ordinaire, débordait toujours un peu les premiers jours de leurs retrouvailles. On aurait pu croire que sa célébrité lui aurait donné plus d'assurance mais c'est tout le contraire. Elle lui avait ouvert une porte sur un monde où les relations humaines étaient plus que superficielles et éphémères, un monde de faux-semblants qui l'avait confronté à trop de mauvais souvenirs et qu'il avait cherché à fuir à tout prix. Vivre entre Toronto et San Antonio l'y avait grandement aidé mais ça n'avait jamais été suffisant.

Avec le temps, Kuroko avait appris à gérer son besoin de contact et de se rassurer dans tous les petits gestes et mots du quotidien. Il savait toujours comment faire taire tous les doutes et les sombres pensées qui menaçaient souvent d'envahir les pensées de celui qui partage sa vie depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Avec ses deux nouvelles séries, sa popularité avait grimpé en flèche aussi auprès du public. Il y avait celle qu'il écrit et celle dans lequel il joue. Il est aussi reconnu dans le petit monde des supporteurs des Spurs puisque, dès qu'il est sur San Antonio, il assiste à tous les matchs de l'équipe. Il est si reconnu dans les tribunes que le coach Popovitch lui a attribué un jersey d'honneur à son nom, lors d'une petite cérémonie, retransmise sur toutes les chaînes, où il a réussi l'exploit de l'embarrasser encore plus que pendant la cérémonie des Emmys.

Ryota ne loupe jamais une occasion de rappeler que Tetsuya est à lui. Et si c'est souvent embarrassant, c'est aussi plutôt flatteur.

Parce que Ryota est toujours aussi intelligent et doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Et, avec les années, il est passé du physique du jeune premier qui tournait la tête à toutes les adolescentes à celui d'un homme séduisant et talentueux qui ne déclenche plus l'hystérie mais attire la sympathie et l'estime de ses fans.

Kuroko repousse un peu plus son bras pour s'écarter de Ryota et le regarder dormir paisiblement, baigné dans les reflets des lumières de la ville qui filtrent à travers les stores de leur chambre.

Tendrement, il effleure de sa main sa joue avant de s'éloigner lentement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il est encore sous le coup du décalage horaire de ses derniers matchs qu'il avait joué un peu partout dans le pays et il a un peu de mal à reprendre un cycle de sommeil régulier.

Il entre dans le bureau où travaille Ryota sur ses scénarios pour récupérer son livre qu'il avait dû laisser quelque part par là en espérant qu'un peu de lecture lui permettrait de trouver le sommeil lorsqu'il tombe sur le dernier projet de Ryota, un projet dont il ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Mais il faut dire que depuis une semaine, depuis qu'il était rentré de Toronto, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de _parler_.

Et s'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant personne, ils sont aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre, sur ce coup-là.

Il s'installe devant le bureau et est attiré par la dédicace qui lui est adressée sur la première page.

 _A Kuroko Tetsuya,_

 _le basket m'a permis de me sauver de moi-même, la comédie de me reconstruire, lentement, pièce par pièce, et l'écriture de me comprendre. Tetsuya, depuis que je te connais, à chacune de ces étapes, tu as été là pour moi, à chaque bataille, à chaque détour, à chaque victoire._

Sans vraiment calculer son geste, Kuroko laisse ses yeux parcourir le manuscrit dont le titre s'étale sur la première page.

 _Un nouveau défi._

C'est son histoire, sans concession ni pudeur, que le manuscrit lui dévoile. Son enfance dans ce foyer glacé avec sa mère froide et superficielle et son père obsédé par la réussite de sa sœur. Puis Teiko, la rencontre avec la Génération Miracle. _Leur_ rencontre. Les années noires qui ont suivies qui ont été encore plus dures que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé pour Ryota et qui lui prennent la gorge. Tout est là, sans artifice.

Puis la Winter Cup et la Coupe du Monde et le début du changement. Dans la vie de Ryota et _entre eux._

Il rougit un instant en lisant quelques détails intimes entre eux qu'il vit pour la première fois à travers les yeux de Ryota.

-Tetsuya ?

Kuroko relève la tête dans un sursaut. Le soleil est déjà levé depuis un petit bout de temps et il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

-Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il. J'ai commencé à lire et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Kise. Je ne le soumettrais à personne si tu as la moindre objection. Je voulais que tu le lises pour que tu saches quel était ton rôle dans mon histoire.

-Tu m'as un peu sublimé dans cette histoire, dit Kuroko...

-Non, répond sérieusement Kise, je trouve au contraire que je t'ai presque sous-estimé dans certains passages.

Kuroko nie de la tête en souriant parce que s'il y a une chose qu'il n'a pas fait, c'est le sous-estimer de quelle que manière que ce soit. Il lui avait presque donné le rôle du chevalier blanc quand il avait tenu tête à son père alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se liquéfier de l'intérieur.

-Ma mémoire me fait peut-être défaut, dit Kuroko avec un petit sourire narquois, mais je ne me souvenais pas que les choses aient été aussi loin _entre nous_ pendant la Coupe.

Kise rigole nerveusement en passant une main derrière la nuque :

-J'étais tout seul à Toronto pendant de longs mois... Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter sur quelques scènes...

Soudain, Kuroko comprend que si Kise avait si bien exploité toutes les scènes où ils n'apparaissent ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est parce qu'il avait déjà dû contacter leurs amis...voire pire :

-Dis-moi, tu as déjà tout fait lire aux autres ?

-Ils m'ont même aidé à remplir les blancs, lui répond Kise avec un grand sourire.

-Ils vont tous nous prendre pour des dépravés, souffle Kuroko en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ils sont surtout tous jaloux, oui, s'amuse Kise.

Il comprend pourquoi tous les passages avec Akashi étaient si développés et intransigeants envers lui-même, certaines scènes avec Aomine et Murasakibara l'avaient vraiment surpris. Presque autant que toutes les scènes avec Midorima. Tous ces petits moments, tous ses éclats perdus dans le temps, qu'il ne connaissait pas, éclairent beaucoup de choses sur son propre passé. Les mots qu'avait adressés son propre père à Ryota le soir où il avait été invité la première fois chez eux ou ceux de sa mère, lorsqu'ils l'avaient hébergé et qu'il était au plus bas, l'avait ému aux larmes.

Il sait mieux que personne pourquoi Ryota avait ressenti le besoin de poser sur le papier toute cette histoire. C'est une façon pour lui de refermer cette partie de sa vie pour en ouvrir une autre.

-C'est une histoire qui finit bien, dit-il simplement.

Kise sourit en se rapprochant de Kuroko :

-C'est une histoire qui finit très bien.


End file.
